Mortífago
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo nosotros también tuvimos sueños, aún los tenemos. Sueños que no están vacíos como nuestra conciencia parece estarlo. Unos soñaron con ser héroes vestidos de negro y enmascarados en plata. Héroes que, pese a ocultarse entre las sombras que deja la muerte, lucharían y matarían por sus ideales. Otros soñamos con la libertad.
1. Prefacio

**(*)** Editado el 22 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._

_No one knows what its like to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you!"_

Behind blue eyes, Limp Bizkit.

* * *

1. _Prefacio_.

—_¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese! —gritó la chica, señalando al aludido con una mano temblorosa por el pánico. _

—_Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes miembros de su casa pueden seguirla._

_La mesa de Slytherin quedó vacía._

_Yo pude marcharme._

_Pude seguir adelante._

_Seguí adelante._

_Y, mientras recorría el castillo en pos del resto de mis compañeros de casa, me decidí a contar esta historia. Mi historia. Nuestra historia. La historia de cómo se crea a un némesis, de cómo un corazón negro cicatriza ennegreciéndose aún más. La historia de cómo nosotros también tuvimos sueños, aún los tenemos. Sueños que no están vacíos como nuestra conciencia parece estarlo. _

_Unos soñaron con ser héroes vestidos de negro y enmascarados en plata. Héroes que, pese a ocultarse entre las sombras que deja la muerte, lucharían y matarían por sus ideales._

_Otros soñamos con la libertad. _

_No me arrepiento de estar donde estoy, ni de haber tomado las decisiones que he tomado. Los malos, los antagonistas, no siempre tenemos un motivo para ser lo que somos. A veces, simplemente, nos gusta ser malos._

_La libertad. Casi puedo tocarla. Casi puedo olerla. _

_Al fin podré sentirla. _

_Al fin seré libre._

* * *

**NOTA**: ¡Bienvenidos a Slytherin!

Antes de nada he de haceros una serie de **aclaraciones** básicas sobre la historia.

_Mortífago_ gira en torno a los siete libros originales de Harry Potter. Pensé que, como ya teníamos muy visto el universo de Gryffindor, sería interesante relatar cómo se vivió la historia en la ofidia casa de Salazar Slytherin. Por tanto, los protagonistas serán **Theodore Nott**, el narrador, **Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Vincent Crabbe**, **Gregory** **Goyle**, **Pansy Parkinson** y **Daphne Greengrass**. Como tengo pensado ceñirme, al menos en los acontecimientos principales, a los siete libros, habrá **spoilers** de cada uno de ellos.

El prefacio está narrado en presente, un presente situado en el séptimo libro, capítulo 31: "_La batalla de Hogwarts_". Sin embargo, el resto de la historia (a partir del próximo capítulo), al menos hasta que se llegue al tiempo presente, estará narrada en pasado de la mano de mi querido Nott.

El rating M de la historia viene dado por todas aquellas cosas que hacen la vida un poco más interesante, véase: sexo (no, no hablo de pornografía), violencia y lenguaje malsonante.

Decir que, por supuesto, nada me pertenece, a excepción de las personalidades de alguno de los Slytherins. Los nombres, todos ellos, están recogidos en los libros. Espero mantener las personalidades de Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle fieles a lo poco que nos mostró Rowling de ellos. Si no es así, siempre podéis comentármelo: acepto críticas constructivas con los brazos abiertos.

Sobra decir, porque ya lo sabéis, que un **review** anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que le siguen.

«_Metanfetamina_»


	2. Selección innecesaria

**(*)** Editado el 22 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

**Primer año.**

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing: kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep"_

Prelude 12/21, AFI.

* * *

2. _Selección innecesaria_.

Quedaría muy trágico, muy literario, explicar que todo empezó con la muerte de mi madre cuando tenía cuatro años. Pero mentiría y, aunque estéis predispuestos a dudar de mi palabra por mi condición de Slytherin, soy cruel, oscura y grotescamente sincero.

Podría deciros que encontrar su cuerpo sanguinolento y desmembrado sobre la costosa alfombra de la Sala de Estar me hizo vomitar y dejar de comer durante días. Podría deciros que pobló muchas de mis pesadillas. Podría deciros, incluso, que me hizo ser un niño introvertido y huraño, que provocó que me regodeara en el placer de la soledad.

Podría deciros infinidad de verdades, pero no son las que nos conciernen ahora.

Después de esa muerte mi padre trajo a su madre a casa, lo que no me llenó de rebosante felicidad. Esa mujer viuda, a la que mi máscara de indiferencia hacia todo y todos parecía molestarle, me trataba de convencer en cuanto veía la oportunidad de que su nuera había sido asesinada por un auror desaprensivo. No, ella sabía lo que realmente había pasado, pero tanto mi abuela como mi padre opinaban que con esa historia yo comenzaría a odiar a los aliados de Dumbledore y me uniría irremediablemente a las filas del Lord. Se equivocaban. Sus historias, los mortífagos y Dumbledore me fueron y me serían totalmente indiferentes.

No, en realidad todo empezó el primero de septiembre hacía siete años.

—Theodore, compórtate como se espera de ti.

Esas palabras, una mirada inexpresiva y una mueca de desdén en la boca. Así se despidió mi padre de mí en el andén 9 ¾. No traspasó la barrera mágica, por supuesto, ¿para qué? ¿Para toparse con unos cuantos muggles y otros tantos sangresucia? No iba a soportar a toda esa escoria por su hijo. Claro que a su hijo, a mí, le importaba una mierda lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Puede que por eso me dedicara ése poco cordial mohín desdeñoso.

Hablar de mi progenitor saca a colación muchos temas que aún no deben ser contados. Pero, para poneros en situación, diré que su principal problema para conmigo era que no compartiera sus ideales. Como a muchos de mis compañeros, se me había inculcado que aquellos que poseíamos sangre entera y puramente mágica éramos superiores. Me habían enseñado a creer que era una aberración el parentesco con muggles. Me habían explicado lo que era un traidor a la sangre, y lo había comprendido, aceptado y secundado. El problema vino cuando intentaron convencerme de que los muggles deberían ser exterminados o, en menor medida, adiestrados para servir a los magos. Ahí radicaban muchos de mis castigos infantiles. Oh, por favor, no creáis que fui un Slytherin tolerante, tened la decencia de no pensar que tenía algún tipo de deferencia hacia aquél defecto genético. El conflicto venía dado cuando yo exponía que me daban exactamente igual los muggles. Para mí eran como el ganado, y no matábamos a las vacas por ser inferiores.

Suponía que mi padre, en el fondo, quería un hijo del cual pudiera alardear con su selecto grupo de amigos, del cual sentirse orgulloso, gracias al cual mantener conversaciones encabezadas con algo parecido a: _"pues Theodore hoy me ha dicho que los muggles son como animales, que cuando sea mayor seguirá mis pasos"._ No, la verdad era que cuando las visitas hablaban de sus hijos, hijos modelo, hijos como Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass o Parkinson, mi padre callaba y asentía con la cabeza, lanzándome miradas de desdén; quizá preguntándose por qué él no podía tener ése tipo de caprichos, por qué su hijo no alardeaba ni daba saltos de alegría ante la perspectiva de convertirse en un esclavo de los deseos de un mestizo autoproclamado Lord.

Di media vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra a ese hombre alto, ligeramente encorvado, aunque elegante, a ese hombre que posee un deje de superioridad permanente pintado en el rostro y, por primera vez, vi el expreso de Hogwarts. No me impresioné. Caminé y, arrastrando sin dificultad el baúl que mi abuela había hechizado para que no pesara antes de darme cientos de consejos referentes a las amistades apropiadas e inapropiadas, me choqué con un chico mayor que yo que llevaba rastas y una caja bajo el brazo. Del impulso caí al suelo y él, sin inmutarse, siguió corriendo. Un corro de curiosos se agolpó a su alrededor y le pidieron que abriera el paquete, que debía de estar lleno de fotos de aquel imbécil porque todos gritaron espantados. Cuando me puse en pie e iba a colocar derecho mi baúl, otros dos, esa vez un par de gemelos pelirrojos, me volvieron a embestir.

—¿Estás bien? —No, no me lo decían esos gilipollas, sino un chico moreno y de ojos grises, mayor que yo, que me tendía una mano.

Me levanté sin su ayuda y, como me miraba sonriente, esperé a que me dijera cuatro tonterías y me dejara tranquilo. Me las dijo:

—Soy Cedric, Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff —explicó—. Es tu primer año, ¿verdad? Esto siempre es un caos, pero acabas acostumbrándote, ¿quieres que te ayude a subir el baúl al tren?

Una vez se quedó a gusto y le demostró al mundo entero que era una buenísima persona que se entretenía ayudando a los pobres chicos desvalidos, le dejé atrás, sin decirle que pensaba que era un completo fracasado.

Subí sin ayuda de nadie al vehículo, entré en uno de los muchos compartimientos vacíos y esperé a que llegáramos de una maldita vez al colegio. Tardó unos quince minutos en arrancar y otros diez más en comenzar a moverse. Los familiares de los primerizos, y éstos incluidos, parecían tener un afán obsesivo por las despedidas emotivas y públicamente bochornosas.

Recuerdo perfectamente que estaba pensando que Malfoy o algún otro amigo de la infancia entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta, cuando fue ella la que la abrió, la que miró a un lado y a otro de la pequeña estancia, la que reparó en mí y la me sonrió de un modo que lamentablemente sólo puede ser catalogado como absolutamente encantador.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Lisa Turpin. Por aquél entonces llevaba el pelo rubio muy largo, hasta la cintura, pero seguía siendo tal y como sería años después: bastante baja, con unos kilos de más —como recalcarían Parkinson y Greengrass al cabo del tiempo—, algo pecosa y eternamente sonriente. Me daba asco tanto esa felicidad que irradiaba de ella como ese jersey ancho, raído, o esos pantalones desgastados. Una sangresucia pobre, pensé. No me equivocaba del todo: era sangre mezclada, pero vestía así para sacar de quicio a su madre y porque, en su opinión, la ropa muggle era extremadamente divertida.

—Hola, ¿han pasado por aquí unas gemelas morenas preguntando por mí?

—¡Eh, Nott, estás aquí! Te estábamos buscando. —Eran, por supuesto, Malfoy y su voz que arrastraba las palabras. La verdad es que cuando era más pequeño hablaba como una persona normal. Yo pensé que estar tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle le había dejado imbécil, pero lo cierto es que comenzó a vocalizar como si tuviera un grave problema de subnormalismo cuando cumplió los diez años, según él porque los verdaderos Slytherins hablan como las serpientes. Según mi humilde opinión porque trataba de diferenciarse del resto, pues temía y aborrecía la mediocridad. Y supongo que la seguirá temiendo y aborreciendo, porque su vocalización no ha mejorado nada.

—Lamento que me hayáis encontrado.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle rieron. Malfoy porque pensaba que no lo decía en serio, que ser total y absolutamente inexpresivo era mi manera de llamar la atención, cosa que aprobaba. Los primates rieron porque, al igual que sus respectivos padres, estaban obligados moralmente a hacer lo que el Malfoy de turno hiciera o les pidiera.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —Malfoy miró a la chica que había intentado hablar conmigo hasta que la interrumpieron. En ese momento, al no estar acostumbrado a verle con gente a la que él no conocía con anterioridad, gente sobre la cual no sabía nada de su familia, no logré descifrar ni ese brillo que apareció en sus ojos ni esa blanca sonrisa. Meses después me confesaría algo que me haría pensar que le había juzgado muy mal:_ "hay que llevarse bien con la gente, Nott, sobre todo con las chicas. Y más si no sabes aún a qué casa irán... Imagínate que resulta ser de Slytherin."_ Yo volvería a bajar la vista hacia mi libro, pero Zabini preguntaría que qué hubiese pasado si terminase en nuestra casa. La respuesta de Malfoy hizo que me diera cuenta de que no era tan tonto como yo me temía en un principio: "_Que nunca sabes si te la encontrarás una noche sola, en la Sala Común. Y es mejor que vaya teniendo un buen concepto de ti, ¿no?" _Sí, eso no dejaba de ser una muestra de bravuconería. El rubio se pasaba el día y parte de la noche hablando de sexo, chicas y cosas que seguro le iba a hacer a la primera que se le pusiera a tiro. Zabini opinaba que, o bien no se le ponían a tiro más que Millicent Bulstrode y Eloise Midgen, o bien eran un pringado. Era un pringado, por supuesto: Pansy Parkinson se le subía a los pantalones, literalmente, y el muy cretino estuvo haciendo el imbécil hasta cuarto curso. También puede que las pociones ilegales y el whiskey de fuego tuviesen algo que ver, quién sabe.

—Turpin —contestó—. ¿Han pasado esas chicas preguntando por mí o no?

Me miró fijamente, incómoda al notar cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella. Yo negué con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente, como si no hubiera podido soportar ni un segundo más en ese compartimiento.

—Malfoy, deberías ducharte: las espantas. —Fue Blaise Zabini el que realizó esa sutil apreciación. Por aquel entonces aún no le conocía, no me sonaba su cara de ninguna reunión y ni mi padre ni mi abuela me habían hablado de él. El motivo era que su madre, no muy segura del regreso del Lord, no se decidía a unirse aún al Lado Oscuro, por si aquello los comprometía demasiado. Tiempo después se vieron obligados a tomar una decisión, como todos nosotros.

Zabini era como ella: nunca se comprometía demasiado con nadie, se llevaba bien con la gente que le interesaba pero poco se sabía con respecto a sus opiniones, siempre escondidas entre sarcasmos y mordacidades. Con el paso de los años adquirió una interesante fama que tenía bastante que ver con la herencia genética de su progenitora, de la que, sobra decir, disfrutaba y se aprovechaba.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Malfoy, el que aparentemente no se duchaba, fulminaba al nuevo con la mirada. No le sentó muy bien que un desconocido le dejara en ridículo ante los demás.

—Blaise Zabini, futuro Slytherin —se presentó con una de sus medias sonrisas—. Tú eres Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Interrumpió el rubio, hosco.

—Oh, porque te he visto en el andén con tus padres y me he dicho: "ése es un Malfoy, sí señor, se le nota a la legua", porque tu madre ha llamado a tu padre por su nombre y porque lo tienes escrito en el baúl que está en mitad del pasillo.

—¿Y qué querías? —Sí, Malfoy era uno de los pocos a los que no les gustaba aquel chico. Los motivos del rubio eran simples: Zabini tenía, y tiene, una personalidad demasiado definida, características que lo hacen único. Tal vez demasiado único, tal vez aún más único que el gran Slytherin que se esforzaba en hablar como una serpiente. Le catalogó desde el primer día como una amenaza y aún hoy sigue sin tragarle. Cabe destacarse que, si bien Malfoy dejó muchas de sus recalcitrantes características tras su infancia, el afán de protagonismo no fue una de ellas.

—Sentarme y disfrutar del agradable paisaje.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo: sentarse a mi izquierda y mirar por la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Pansy Parkinson, seguida por Daphne Greengrass, _Las De Todos_. Zabini tuvo una buena razón para inventar ese apelativo, y sólo necesitó tres años para calar a las dos chicas. Algunos dicen que las Slytherins son muy sociables. Yo prefiero llamarlas zorras.

—Draco, ¡cuánto tiempo! —Parkinson miró a Malfoy como si fuera un valiente soldado que acababa de volver de la guerra tras largos años. Le había visto el mes anterior—. ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado...?

Os hablaré de _Las De Todos_. Eran las únicas hijas de mortífagos de nuestra edad y lamentablemente llevábamos viéndolas desde siempre. Resulta patético pensar que la chica que hay frente a ti se sacaba los mocos con la servilleta cuando tenía tres años, o que la otra se entretenía vistiendo a muñecas; claro que aún es peor acordarte de que ése egocéntrico de pelo rubio se dedicaba a desnudar dichos juguetes. Como iba diciendo: llevábamos con Parkinson y con Greengrass desde hacía demasiado tiempo. En realidad, en aquel momento yo me consideraba el privilegio de excluirme, evitaba estar con ellos todo lo posible, pero aún así, por motivos que escapaban de mi comprensión, me consideraban uno más, lo cual me resultaba sumamente denigrante.

Parkinson nunca había sido una belleza, ni lo era con once años ni lo iba a ser ahora con dieciocho, pero tenía algo, algo que nos hacía mirarla cuando pasara por nuestro lado; y ese algo, creedme, no era ni su cara de perra —en el sentido más amplio de la palabra— con los ojos demasiado juntos, ni su pelo moreno y lacio. Greengrass era otra cosa: a ella nos la comeríamos con la mirada sabiendo muy bien el porqué. Con el paso de los años y de la práctica se convertiría en el tipo de chica que cuando se te acercaba rezabas para que no te reventara la cremallera del pantalón, a la que imaginabas de diferentes formas y en diferentes situaciones entre la intimidad de las sábanas.

—¿De qué te has enterado?

—Pues de que... ¡Harry Potter está en este tren! En el compartimiento que está pegado al nuestro, al mío y al de Daphne, quiero decir —Greengrass me miró, esbozó una ligera media sonrisa y se sentó a mi derecha, dejando patente que habían decidido quedarse con nosotros en vez de junto al gran Harry Potter—. Draco, ¿harás lo que dijo tu padre, no? ¿Lo harás ahora, verdad? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Lo que dijo su padre durante nuestro último encuentro hará una semana, se podía resumir en una orden clara, concisa y tajante: _"hazte amigo de Potter". _Sí, amigo, colega, como suena. El motivo de dicha _petición_, según explicó Lucius Malfoy, fue que así, además de ser mejor vistos y de borrar cualquier asomo de duda sobre el turbulento pasado de esa noble familia, quizá consiguieran obtener información de primera mano sobre el porqué de la supuesta muerte de _Su Señor_.

—Iré yo solo —dijo, intentando parecer sereno; serenidad que se fue al traste cuando gritó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—: ¡Crabbe, Goyle, venid conmigo!

—No sé si es que el concepto de ir solo a algún sitio no lo tiene del todo claro o es que esos tres van en pack —comentó Blaise Zabini al cabo de unos minutos, provocando que las dos chicas lo miraran como si acabaran de percatarse de su patética existencia. Así lo miraba Parkinson, al menos, que se había ofendido por el tono burlesco empleado por el desconocido. Greengrass se limitó a observarlo con curiosidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos Malfoy regresó hecho una furia. Habían rechazado ofensivamente, según él, su amistad y le habían tirado una rata a uno de sus gorilas. No sé hasta qué punto esta historia es verídica, tampoco me importa, lo que sí que sé es que ese rubio egocéntrico se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre cuando se enteró de que no había conseguido lo que le pidió. La reprimenda no fue una brutal paliza, en absoluto. A la gente le gusta inventarse trágicas historias sobre los Slytherins y sus familias, historias cargadas de violencia, desprecio o incluso los más atrevidos hablan de violaciones e incestos. La gente se aburre demasiado. A los hijos de los mortífagos no nos pateaban hasta dejarnos medio muertos, no nos freían a _Cruciatus_ cuando les venía en gana y tampoco nos lo montábamos con nuestras madres o bebíamos sangre durante la cena. Malfoy, por ejemplo, era un consentido al que sus padres le concedían todos los caprichos, al que su madre adoraba y al que su padre educaba con orgullo. Es cierto que en ocasiones le exigía demasiado pero, a fin de cuentas, él creía que lo hacía por su bien. Los padres de Greengrass y Parkinson tampoco abusaban de ellas o las prostituían, todo lo contrario: no podían permitirse un embarazo no deseado que manchara el nombre de su familia, ni un lujurioso romance que terminara con la fuga de su niña con algún maldito sangresucia que diera al traste con la perpetuación de su impoluto apellido.

—Chicos, ¿os dais cuenta de que vamos a dormir prácticamente juntos sin que nuestros padres estén por aquí cerca? —Greengrass nos miró a todos emocionada. No, repito que no era una ninfómana de bolsillo. Que con once años lo único que quería hacer era que la viéramos mayor de lo que realmente era. Claro que con el paso de los años desarrolló una curiosa predilección por las conversaciones subidas de tono. De todos modos no se tiró al primero que vio al llegar a Hogwarts, ni organizó una orgía en su segundo curso.

—Me han dicho que no se puede ir al dormitorio de las chicas —nos explicó Malfoy, haciéndose el entendido—, que hay un mecanismo que hace que si algún tío trata de bajar por esas escaleras...

—Un tipo sale de un cuadro, le da unos cachetes y le manda a la cama por guarrete. —Ahí estaba Blaise Zabini interrumpiendo lo que parecía un magistral discurso sobre las normas que deberíamos tratar de quebrantar en la escuela.

Me iba a dignar a mirarle, pero en ese momento entró otro chico en el compartimiento. Llegué a pensar que habían puesto un cartel luminoso con letras vistosas sobre nuestra puerta que rezaba "_Pasen, inoportunos por aquí. Gracias"._ No, no había ningún cartel, pero no por ello dejaban de venir estúpidos. Primero fue ése, Longbottom, un futuro Gryffindor cuyos padres se pudrían en San Mungo y cuyo patético sapo se había perdido. Supuestamente, claro.

—Perdón —balbuceó al ver las miradas que recibía, miradas que iban de la hostilidad al desprecio, pasando por un profundo y vomitivo asco—. ¿Habéis visto un sapo por aquí?

Zabini sonrió maliciosamente: le encantaba divertirse a costa de aquellos que él consideraba inferiores. Y esto venía a ser de gran parte del alumnado y profesorado.

—¿Es viscoso?

—Sí...

—¿Feo?

—Bu... bueno...

—¿Verrugoso?

—Sí...

—Entonces lo he visto.

—¿De verdad? —Al pobre desgraciado se le iluminó la cara. Llamarlo patético es quedarse corto—. ¿Y dónde está?

—A tu derecha —contestó Zabini, muy serio, señalando en dirección a Malfoy.

No, no me reí. Pero Greengrass sí, y Crabbe y Goyle, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ese desconocido se estaba metiendo con su amo y señor, entonces chasquearon los nudillos. Lo hacían continuamente. Lo siguen haciendo, la verdad. El motivo es desconocido, puede que sea un tic, o puede que tengan antepasados gitanos y ese desagradable sonido les recuerde a las castañuelas. Quién sabe.

Cuando ese prácticamente _squib_ se fue debido a la falta de hospitalidad de mis compañeros de viaje, no se fueron todos con él, para así devolverme la soledad que añoraba.

—Mirad lo que tengo aquí. —Malfoy y su voz de gangoso grandilocuente nos señaló la jaula en la que presumiblemente guardaba algún tipo de ave.

—Oh, Draco, ¡qué búho más bonito!

—Pansy, que no es eso...

—Oh, Draco, ¡qué jaula más bonita!

—¡Cállate, Zabini!

—Oh, Draco, ¡qué ojos más bonitos!

—Gracias. —Y el que en ese momento creía ser todo un derroche de sex-appeal sonrió a Greengrass intentando parecer interesante. No lo consiguió, lo único que parecía era un duende con problemas gastrointestinales—. Pero no me refiero a eso, ¡Nott!

Ya. Que no participara en sus insustanciales conversaciones no les daba a entender que no quería saber nada de ellos, no, debían de interpretar mal mis señales. Señales tales como ignorarlos, no mirarlos o no contestarlos. Tendría que ser más obvio en el futuro, pensé.

En ese momento callé y continué con mi lectura, lectura que intentaba retomar desde hacía veinte minutos.

—Nott, míralo tú, anda. ¿Qué me dices?

Miré al interior de la jaula e, inexpresivo, observé qué era lo que Malfoy consideraba gracioso. Su búho pardo estaba en una esquina, acurrucado y aparentemente muy nervioso, ante algo verde, pequeño y rugoso. El sapo de aquél chico. No sé si pretendía hacernos reír mostrándonos cómo su preciosa y cara ave estaba acojonada ante un asqueroso anfibio, o quería hacerse el pequeño delincuente que comenzaría robando sapos y terminaría asaltando a ancianitas parapléjicas. Oh, era desternillante. No me reí porque temí que se me desencajara la mandíbula.

—Es fascinante —comenté, volviendo la vista a mi libro.

Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia mi falta de entusiasmo. Qué trágico.

No al cabo de demasiado tiempo nos volvieron a interrumpir: una sangresucia llamada Granger, que también buscaba al condenado sapo. Había oído hablar de los placeres que produce la zoofilia, pero nunca creí que los anfibios fueran una opción a tener en cuenta en este tipo de relaciones. En esta ocasión la impresión general acerca de ella fue algo más dispar: Zabini la miró de arriba abajo, analizándola; Malfoy se fijó en su pelo desordenado y sus dientes largos, luego supongo que la comparó con Parkinson y al no ser mucho peor que ella se encogió de hombros; Crabbe y Goyle se miraban entre ellos, tratando de comprender la complicada frase pronunciada por la visitante _"¿Habéis visto un sapo? Neville, un chico, ha perdido uno"; _Greengrass la observó con superioridad y Parkinson amenazante. Yo vi el título del libro que llevaba en el regazo: _"Historia de Hogwarts_", me gustaría mentir y contaros que me resultó indiferente que alguien como ella leyera ese tipo de obras que, evidentemente, yo había repasado más de cinco veces, pero era joven y aún no controlaba eso del estoicismo total, así que lamentablemente me dejé llevar y arqueé las cejas.

—¿Y quién lo pregunta?

Granger miró a Zabini con dureza, a la defensiva. En ese momento intuí que era una sangresucia, lo cual hizo que perdiera ese prácticamente inexistente halo de encanto que poseía. Podéis llamarme intolerante: lo soy, al igual que otros muchos como que yo. Pero no nos culpéis, pues si no lo fuésemos, vosotros no seríais tolerantes: dejarían de reconocerse vuestras bellas acciones y dejarían de llamar la atención vuestros utópicos pensamientos. Deberíais estarnos agradecidos. La existencia del bien no tiene razón de ser sin el mal de por medio.

—Hermione Granger —contestó no sin cierto retintín—. Y tú debes de ser Draco Malfoy, tu baúl está en mitad del pasillo, ¿sabes?

—No. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

Y el diálogo no viró drásticamente hacia derroteros más interesantes, en absoluto. Cuando esa futura Gryffindor se marchó airada, no recuperé mi ansiada y deprimente soledad; al contrario, se quedaron todos dónde estaban, haciéndome compañía. Estaba conmovido. Tan conmovido que me dediqué a contar las palabras que tenía cada hoja de mi libro y a anotarlas en los márgenes.

Cuando, tras largas y tediosas horas de absurdas conversaciones insustanciales, el tren finalmente redujo la velocidad, ya estábamos todos cambiados y vestidos con las ridículas ropas neutras: es decir, corbata negra y túnica sin escudo. Lo cual, para mis compañeros de viaje —y para mí mismo, no nos engañemos— era una total pérdida de tiempo. Íbamos a ir, quisiéramos o no, a Slytherin.

Bajamos del Expreso de Hogwarts o, al menos, lo intentamos. Al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de juntar a cientos de niños en un mismo tren que únicamente tiene tres salidas ridículamente pequeñas era gilipollas. Y lo sigue siendo, si no lo han matado ya. Como iba diciendo, nos intentamos acercar hacia la libertad, hacia el exterior, cuando una manada de sangresucias y subnormales profundos se nos unieron, corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello, como si repentinamente se hubiesen dado cuenta de que sus vidas no valían nada. Yo di media vuelta y anduve nuevamente hacia el que había sido mi compartimiento, saqué un libro, ese mismo libro que tenía en algunas páginas el número de palabras que había en ellas, y me dediqué a leer y a esperar cansinamente a que los imitadores del rebaño de búfalos en celo se murieran o, en su defecto, dejaran de taponar las salidas. Dejaron de taponar las salidas, pero se lo debieron de pensar bastante, sopesando los pros y los contras del suicidio, porque tardaron más de diez minutos. Me levanté parsimoniosamente, dejé mi baúl bajo el asiento como nos habían dicho que hiciéramos, y caminé hacia el exterior. Cientos de cabezas, desde distintas alturas, se movían de un lado a otro, buscando antiguos compañeros, caras nuevas o sapos, como el futuro Gryffindor que seguía gimoteando _"¡Trevor, Trevor!"_ a mi izquierda.

—Qué asco, ¿verdad? —dijo alguien que se había acercado por mi diestra—. Me refiero a ése hombre de ahí: mira qué gordo y qué barba tiene más horrorosa.

Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con una despectiva Daphne Greengrass. Bueno, eso es una exageración, por aquel entonces yo era escasos centímetros más alto que ella, no los suficientes como para _mirar hacia abajo_ y verla. Afortunadamente al cabo de los años alcancé una altura aceptable, bastante por debajo de Zabini, aunque al mismo nivel que Malfoy, para frustración de éste. Pero volvamos al relato: me habían encontrado, lo cual no me hizo dar saltos de alegría. A los pocos segundos ya estaba rodeado de caras nerviosas, expectantes y aburridas. En realidad sólo había una cara aburrida además de la mía: la de Draco Malfoy, que durante todo el viaje nos había expuesto hasta la saciedad su _interesante_ opinión sobre la Selección.

El gordo de la barba horrorosa, como muy amablemente lo había apodado Greengrass, nos guió mediante gruñidos y gestos que denotaban su desbordante inteligencia hacia unos botes en los cuales, según diversos rugidos del gigante, nos debíamos colocar en grupos de cuatro. Me dejé arrastrar por Greengrass hacia uno de ellos, el mismo en el que poco después se sentaron Zabini y otro chico muy rubio con cara de mal humor: Zacharias Smith, futuro Hufflepuff para su frustración y Slytherin renegado para unos pocos. No hay mucho que contar de él, entusiasta o, me atrevería a llamarlo fanático, del quidditch, no muy inteligente pero sí bastante violento; podríamos decir que era impulsivo y susceptible, para endulzar la descripción. Aunque era entretenido verle odiando y despotricando contra Potter a la menor oportunidad.

—Menuda mierda de barcucha. Se cae a pedazos, joder. —Esas fueron sus primeras palabras. Adecuadas para un niño de once años, no me cabe la menor duda. Aunque lo cierto es que siempre he catalogado el inconformismo como una virtud.

Cuando pisamos tierra firme de nuevo, apareció milagrosamente el asqueroso y patético sapo que _había extraviado_ su asqueroso y patético dueño. Al cabo de unos minutos nos enteramos de que Malfoy había intentado reventarlo contra una roca sin mucho éxito y que el guardabosque lo había encontrado y se lo había devuelto a Longbottom. Pobre Malfoy, detrás de esa cara de asco permanente y de esas aristocráticas facciones se hallaba un niño malcriado y sádico que sólo buscaba llamar la atención de los que le rodeaban y sentirse superior al resto. Trágico, ¿o no? Y finalmente, tras un poco de teatro y otro poco de sopor, llegamos al vestíbulo y una mujer, McGonagall, nos dio la bienvenida dedicándonos su mejor cara de chupar limones especialmente agrios. Parkinson, si no recuerdo mal, la resumió en dos palabras: pasa amargada. Tras interminables explicaciones que no explicaron absolutamente nada se fue, no sin antes recriminarnos que nos pusiéramos... que se pusieran, mejor dicho, más presentables. Yo estaba perfectamente bien.

—Ésa es la jefa de Gryffindor —nos reveló muy altivamente Malfoy El Suspicaz.

—Ya. Y Snape es el de Slytherin, Sprout la de Hufflepuff y Fli... Flichi... Flichiwicly... —Greengrass se trabó—. Bueno, uno pequeñito el de Ravenclaw. Me lo ha dicho mi prima —añadió al ver que la miraban con curiosidad. Oh, sí, su prima. Malfoy también pareció recordarla, porque se le puso cara de salido en miniatura al instante. Con el paso de los años volvimos a ver esa cara muchas veces, demasiadas.

Smith se nos acercó refunfuñando que unas gemelas le perseguían y nos miró con el ceño fruncido, desafiante, como deseando que le echáramos para saltar a nuestra yugular. Pero la pose de perdonavidas le duró poco, pues se puso a gritar como el maníaco que era cuando unos cuantos fantasmas atravesaron la pared. Después de ver al futuro Hufflepuff perdiendo la poca compostura que pudiera haber tenido, después de que Malfoy se riera de él, después de que el primero se liara a patadas con el segundo y acabara enzarzado en una pequeña reyerta con Crabbe y Goyle, McGonagall volvió para, ceremoniosamente en su humilde opinión, ridículamente en la opinión del resto, darnos paso a lo que llamó El Gran Comedor.

—Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera —explicó la recalcitrante voz de Granger detrás de mí—, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts.

Tras algo que injustamente fue denominado como _"canción",_ la subdirectora nos fue llamando por orden alfabético. Los nervios me mataban, tanto que me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me dediqué a mirar en derredor, conteniendo algún que otro bostezo. Zabini, situado algo por delante de mí, se miraba las uñas y escuchaba o, mejor dicho, oía, lo que fuere que Granger le estuviera contando. Malfoy, unos cuantos novatos por detrás, le decía a Parkinson que toda su familia había ido a Slytherin y ella, que no sé si se lo creía, le miraba intentando parecer interesada. Smith se movía de un lado a otro de la fila, gruñendo incoherencias, aparentemente histérico. Lisa Turpin me lanzaba rápidas miradas desde la lejanía y, cuando se daba cuenta de que la había visto, no se sonrojaba ni disimulaba: me sonreía abiertamente. Reconozco que me estaba poniendo nervioso: la observaba con indiferencia, con una indiferencia altamente hiriente, y parecía resbalarle.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —nos explicó la _joven_ subdirectora—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Crabbe y Goyle fueron seleccionados para Slytherin, al igual que una chica con cara de transexual y aspecto de ser un familiar cercano del guardabosque: Millicent Bulstrode. Después le tocó el turno a Malfoy, el cual nos estuvo dando el coñazo durante semanas recordándonos que el maldito trapo ajado le había colocado en Slytherin sin siquiera tocarle la cabeza. Zabini le espetó que era por su voz de serpiente gangosa, que imponía. No hizo que el rubio dejara de vocalizar como McGonagall sin su dentadura postiza, pero al menos sí que dejó el tema del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡Nott, Theodore!

Fui hacia el taburete con las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos y cara de aburrimiento mortal. Sabía dónde pasaría los siguientes siete años, la idea de participar en esa actuación ante cientos de estúpidos me parecía absurda. Me coloqué el sombrero en la cabeza y no me sorprendí cuando comenzó a contarme estupideces: el trapo se debatía entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, alegando que mi mente era buena pero que mi ambición era mayor, y que ésta última era la que hacía funcionar mejor la primera, o algo ligeramente similar. Así que, tras treinta segundos de monólogo, decidió colocarme en Slytherin. Oh, qué sorpresa.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia _mi nueva familia_, como McGonagall quería que llamáramos a nuestros compañeros, y me senté junto al que más tarde descubrí que era Adrian Pucey, un cazador del equipo de quidditch dos años mayor que yo.

—¡Parkinson, Pansy!

Sí, fue seleccionada para Slytherin a los pocos segundos, al igual que Greengrass, en cuyo caso el sombrero apenas le rozó el pelo. Después vino la aparición estelar del Gran Pequeño Harry Potter, que tenía cara de estar pensando en si llevaba o no sus calzoncillos de la suerte y que, para satisfacción de Malfoy, que le miraba furiosa y maliciosamente desde nuestra mesa, temblaba como si estuviera siendo víctima de un ataque epiléptico. Fue directo a Gryffindor, como cabía esperar. Cuando Goyle rugía y sus tripas parecían hacerle el coro, el último chico fue llamado por McGonagall. El último chico que resultó ser Blaise Zabini. Slytherin, como acertadamente había predicho él mismo en el tren. Se bajó del taburete aparentemente muy satisfecho, se colocó a mi izquierda y me miró alzando las cejas.

Después del apasionante discurso de nuestro cuerdo director aparecieron los cuatro fantasmas pertenecientes a cada una de las casas y, tras ellos, la comida.

* * *

**NOTA**: Como veis, el fic comienza con el primer año de nuestros queridos Slytherins en Hogwarts. Obviamente no voy a calcar los libros de Rowling, porque sería un rollo de escribir o leer. Me limitaré a que coincidan algunos de los acontecimientos principales, centrándome más en los tres últimos, que serán los más interesantes para la historia.

Con respecto al género, no estoy muy de acuerdo con él: habrá "_romances_" (qué palabra tan espantosa) y de todo un poco, aunque me hubiera gustado que uno de los géneros fuera algo así como "_oscuro_", definiría mejor la trama.

Sobra decir, porque ya lo sabéis, que un **review** anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que la siguen.

Muchísimas gracias a **Filbuster** y a **Peter Mayfair** por los suyos, reconozco que no esperaba ninguno =).

«_Metanfetamina_»


	3. Siseos a media noche

**(*)** Editado el 23 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Can you please explain the reasons why you were so afraid of consequence, when we first said hello"_

Apossibly, The Apex Theory.

* * *

3. _Siseos a media noche_.

Después de la aberrante canción de Hogwarts que, por supuesto, la mayoría de los Slytherin nos negamos a cantar —Goyle no debió entender que era humillante—, seguimos al correspondiente prefecto hacia las mazmorras. Tras caminar por una serie de laberínticos pasillos y sentir cómo bajaba la temperatura a medida que avanzábamos, nos detuvimos delante de un muro de piedra.

—La contraseña es _Salazar_, no la olvidéis —nos advirtió el prefecto, con cierto desprecio—. Se cambia cada dos semanas, podréis comprobarlo en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común.

Tras la información, el muro de piedra se abrió, dándonos paso a lo que en adelante sería nuestro centro de reuniones: una gran sala circular, repleta de sillones tapizados en cuero negro, con sus correspondientes cojines en verde y plata y sus sillas de estilo recargado. Fue entonces cuando comprendí la decoración de mi casa y la de la mayoría de mis conocidos: pasar siete años encerrado en este calabozo trastorna la idea de estética de cualquiera.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, dispuesto a esperar leyendo a que el resto se durmiera. Por desgracia ellos decidieron que, en vez de irse a la cama, podrían sentarse a mi lado y molestarme con su incesante y absurda charla.

—¿Qué os dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador a vosotros? —preguntó Parkinson, mirando a Malfoy con expectación e ignorando al resto.

—Conmigo no le dio tiempo a decir nada —alardeó por duodécima vez Malfoy, muy pagado de sí mismo—, casi antes de ponérmelo McGonagall en la cabeza gritó: ¡Slytherin!

—¿En serio? —se mofó Zabini con un exageradamente fingido gesto de sorpresa—. No nos lo habías contado.

El rubio, que interpretó correctamente la burla, miró al chico con cara avinagrada y le increpó:

—¿Y se puede saber qué te dijo a ti, Zabini?

—Pues que era extraordinariamente guapo y, como tal, debía pisotear a los demás. Por ese motivo, creyó que la casa más acertada para ayudarme a hacerlo era Slytherin —explicó, muy serio.

Greengrass se rió y le miró evaluando su supuesta belleza. Debió de antojársele aceptable porque se acercó algo más a él, sonriente.

A propósito de este gesto, he de decir que muchos rumores han circulado con el paso de los años por Hogwarts, la mayoría con respecto a Slytherin. Uno que me llamó especialmente la atención tenía que ver con la promiscuidad. Por lo visto la gente tenía a bien pensar que en nuestro tiempo libre nos dedicábamos a acostarnos con quien se nos acercara lo suficiente como para subirle la túnica, que hacíamos fiestas sin autorización y que nos divertíamos acosando a virginales jovencitas en los pasillos más oscuros de la biblioteca. No negaré lo referente a las fiestas de dudosa legalidad, ¿pero acaso en las otras casas no había? ¿Acaso hemos sido los únicos en robar comida y bebida de las cocinas o en pedirles a alumnos mayores que nos compraran whiskey de fuego en Hogsmeade? Por favor, cuánta hipocresía. Por otro lado, y teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts se entra con once años y se sale con dieciocho, ¿se supone que los demás estudiantes del colegio se mantenían castos y puros hasta el final de su formación? Si no me resultara absurdo fingir una sonrisa irónica, lo haría. No sé qué harían Potter y sus asexuales allegados, el supuesto ejemplo a seguir en Hogwarts, pero lo que sí que os puedo decir es que en estos siete años la gente folló, dentro de una casa y de otra, y en ocasiones en las que no les correspondían. Porque no, los Slytherins no nos dedicábamos a tirarnos únicamente a nuestras compañeras y menos teniendo en cuenta que, de nuestra edad, sólo había cinco. Cuando se trata de responder a impulsos hormonales, en lo que menos te fijas es en un estúpido escudo bordado en una túnica negra. Y no éramos los únicos, os puedo asegurar, que nos volvíamos daltónicos cuando la necesidad apretaba. A nuestro favor decir que, al menos, muchos de nosotros teníamos la decencia de dedicarnos únicamente a solventar una serie de necesidades físicas.

Y, aclarado este punto, volvamos a la conversación que se mantuvo ese día.

—A mí me dijo que era el camino más indicado para alcanzar mis metas —añadió Crabbe, aparentemente orgulloso de que sus metas se redujeran a un dudosamente artístico y doloroso tatuaje en el antebrazo.

—A mí también —coincidió Goyle.

—¿Y a ti, Pansy? —preguntó Malfoy. Os habréis fijado en que normalmente entre los chicos nos llamábamos, y llamamos, por el apellido. Sin embargo a las chicas, y me excluyo, solían llamarlas por el nombre. La explicación es sencilla, aunque quizá no para vuestras mentes de dudosa pre claridad: nosotros nos respetábamos en función al linaje de nuestras familias y usábamos nuestros apellidos a modo de alago o insulto. Malfoy, por ejemplo, no podía evitar respetarme por tener un árbol familiar tan impoluto como el suyo. Por eso, y aunque no hubiera demostrado hasta ese momento ni el más mínimo atisbo de camaradería hacia él, me consideraba su compañero, su igual. Pese a que el linaje de Greengrass o Parkinson fuera igual de respetable, Malfoy no sentía la necesidad de compararse con ellas.

—A mí me dijo no sé qué de usar cualquier medio para lograr mis fines —contestó, sonriente y visiblemente satisfecha.

Malfoy asintió, con solemnidad.

—Está claro que si a mí me hubieran puesto en cualquier otra casa, me habría cogido el Expreso de vuelta —informó el rubio—. Mis padres estuvieron sopesando la idea de Durmstrang, pero mi madre no quería que me fuera tan lejos.

—Está en Bulgaria, ¿no? —inquirió Greengrass.

—Eso parece. Y a ti, Nott, ¿qué te dijo?

Levanté la vista de mi libro, con cara de aburrimiento, y sopesé los pros y los contras de no contestar. Como seguramente me hubiera seguido insistiendo hasta que nos examináramos de los TIMOS, me decidí a responder escuetamente:

—Se debatió entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

—Ravenclaw no está tan mal —dijo Malfoy—, al menos es mucho mejor que Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Pero estaba claro que todos acabaríamos en Slytherin —y acto seguido sonrió con aire socarrón.

Y, aunque me negara a darle la razón, la tenía. Espero que no tengáis la estúpida idea de que todos los Slytherin acaban siendo Mortífagos, simplemente sabemos qué bando escoger, por qué y cuándo hacerlo. Tampoco penséis que en la época anterior al Pequeño Gran Potter solo había ex-Slytherin entre las filas de Voldemort, ni por asomo. Hubo Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y sí, hubo Gryffindor. Algunos por voluntad propia, otros por voluntad impuesta. Pero creedme cuando os digo que eran los menos. De todos modos, el motivo por el cual estaba claro que acabaríamos en Slytherin no tenía nada que ver con futuras marcas en brazos, sino con la educación. Se nos educó inculcándonos la superioridad que poseíamos frente a los muggles, sangresucia y demás miembros de la comunidad mágica con árboles genealógicos manchados de mugre. Al ser niños, creímos en las palabras de nuestros padres y, al ser adultos, las comprobamos. Oh, por favor, tened la decencia de no escandalizaros por mis palabras: ¿acaso los muggles nunca han considerado inferiores incluso a los de su misma raza? ¿Acaso los animales no dejan de lado a aquellos que, siendo de su misma especie, nacen enfermos? Es simple, si un estúpido muggle siente que su mascota supone una molestia para él, la sacrifica. Si un muggle supone una molestia para nosotros, también lo sacrificamos. Incluso si no supone molestia alguna. Pero paraos a pensar en cómo funcionan las mentes de esos absurdos seres, que destruyeron y destruyen cualquier cosa que temen, pensad en las quemas de supuestas brujas y hechiceros, pensad en la Inquisición. Nosotros no destruimos muggles por temerlos, claro está. Algunos, como Voldemort, lo hacen para lograr sus fines, para regodearse en su superioridad; otros como los Malfoy, o como mi propio padre, dicen hacerlo por considerarlos inferiores, porque es su deber establecer un orden jerárquico correcto.

Mi caso es muy distinto.

Los asesinatos que ya he cometido y que en breves horas volveré a cometer no serán a causa de un racismo justificado, tampoco serán por devoción a un demente autoproclamado Lord.

Sólo me quiero a mí mismo y sólo lucho por mí mismo.

Y, los motivos de esta lucha que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo, serán explicados a su debido tiempo.

* * *

***NOTA**: Os habréis fijado en las largas explicaciones de Theodore acerca de esto y aquello. No os preocupéis, con el tiempo me centraré más en la relación entre él y el resto de los de su casa (y otras casas) insertando más diálogos, pero creía conveniente aclarar una serie de puntos que normalmente me ponen de muy mal humor ante la idea absurda de que todos los Slytherin son o malos o ninfómanos o pre-seguidores de Voldemort porque sí. A mi entender, la elección de algunos de estos futuros seguidores del Lord es mucho más compleja.

Sobra decir, porque ya lo sabéis, que un **review** anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que le siguen.

Muchísimas gracias a **Filbuster** por el suyo, y gracias también a la gente que me lee a escondidas.

«_Metanfetamina_»


	4. Bibliotecas y capas invisibles

**(*)** Editado el 23 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Butterflies and Hurricanes_, de Muse.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Best, you've got to be the best, you've got to change the world and use this chance to be Heard. Your time is now. Don't let yourself down and don't let yourself go, your last chance has arrived"_

Butterflies and Hurricanes, Muse.

* * *

4. _Conversaciones en la biblioteca y capas invisibles._

No sé cómo lograrían encontrar el camino correcto hacia sus correspondientes clases el resto de los de primero, tampoco me importa. Pero a juzgar por lo que tardaron en llegar al Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente, deduje que no les dieron, como a nosotros, mapas básicos del castillo.

La primera tarde, de camino al aula de Transformaciones en la que la _joven_ McGonagall nos demostraría lo útil que nos podía resultar en el futuro convertir cerillas en agujas, Malfoy se quejaba. Para variar.

—Bah, ¿para qué queremos defendernos de las Artes Oscuras? Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Es cierto —coincidió Parkinson, haciéndole la pelota—. Deberían limitarse a enseñar Artes Oscuras, son mucho más prácticas e interesantes.

En realidad ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de en qué consistían las Artes Oscuras, pero Malfoy había estimado que era lo propio quejarse de la defensa de las mismas, quizá porque la que impartía la asignatura era la jefa de Gryffindor, quizá porque deducía que era lo que su padre habría dicho. La otra se limitó a darle la razón, ansiosa por recibir la aprobación del chico.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —añadió Zabini, con sorna—. Deberíamos ir directamente al despacho de Dumbledore para exigir nuestro derecho a aprender a hacer cosas dolorosas y prohibidas.

Tras una amenazante mirada de advertencia por parte de Crabbe y Goyle, que seguramente ya hacían por costumbre a cualquiera que provocara que Malfoy frunciera sus rubias cejas, entramos en la clase. Clase que, por cierto, compartíamos con los de Ravenclaw.

Dejé que todos se situaran antes de escoger un sitio, el número jugaba a mi favor y pensé que, con suerte, conseguiría sentarme solo. Por desgracia los asientos estaban justos y a los pocos segundos alguien se situó a mi derecha. Y ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido, Lisa Turpin.

—Hola —me saludó con una sonrisa, aparentemente sin importarle que yo no le prestara la menor atención—. En el tren no te pude decir mi nombre, soy Lisa.

Sus ojos redondos y pardos me miraban, probablemente esperando algún tipo de reacción por mi parte. Esperaron en vano.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —insistió, apoyando su cabeza en una mano para observarme mejor.

¿Qué por qué contesté? No lo sé y me gustaría poder decir que no me importa. Pero aún hoy esa pregunta sigue reconcomiéndome. Nunca he hablado más de lo que considerara necesario y nunca me he relacionado con nadie que no me fuera a aportar algo en un futuro. Y en ese momento relación con una Ravenclaw con aspiraciones a medimaga no parecía que me fuera a aportar nada.

—Nott —murmuré con aburrimiento mientras hojeaba el libro de la asignatura.

—Te he preguntado el nombre, no el apellido —siguió, satisfecha con el intercambio de palabras que había logrado.

Dicha satisfacción no duró más, no volví a hablar con ella en esa clase.

* * *

—¿Quién era esa Ravenclaw que se sentó a tu lado en Transformaciones?

La pregunta, como quizá hayáis tenido la capacidad de deducir, iba dirigida a mí e iba formulada por una bastante disconforme Daphne Greengrass.

Nos encontrábamos en la Sala Común, teniendo una charla nocturna que, con los años, se hizo habitual. Diariamente habitual. Asquerosamente habitual. Porque no, curso tras curso no se percataron de que muchas de sus estupideces me importaban lo mismo que tener la capacidad de transformar cerillas en agujas.

Aparté momentáneamente la vista de mi libro y observé a Greengrass alzando una ceja. Quizá eso le diera a entender hasta qué punto tenía ganas de responder a su pregunta. Zabini me miró, frotándose las manos como si estuviera preparándose para la diversión.

—¿La conocías de algo? —Insistió, dándome un toquecito en el brazo para reclamar mi atención.

Por lo visto no había captado mi sutil mensaje.

—Se llama Lisa Turpin. —Volví a centrarme en mi libro, intentando que así me dejaran al margen de sus dudas existenciales. No lo hicieron.

Greengrass chasqueó la lengua y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Y qué te decía?

Malfoy, que había estado alardeando con Parkinson del papelón que seguro haría en la primera clase de Pociones, centró su atención en mí. Seis pares de ojos me observaron a la espera de una respuesta. Denigrante es un eufemismo para describir aquello.

—Su nombre —respondí con hastío, provocando las carcajadas de Zabini.

—Pues no sé qué pretendía —comentó ella con desdén, peinando su larga melena castaña—, ¿de qué te sirve saber el nombre de alguien si está claro que no vas a tener la necesidad de usarlo?

Parkinson afirmó con la cabeza, corroborando sus palabras.

No, Greengrass no estaba, ni ha estado nunca, enamorada de mí. Al menos no del modo que entiende la mayoría el amor. Es importante que sepáis que en ese momento ella únicamente sentía que yo era de su propiedad, que ella era a quién yo debía mirar, que lograría ser la persona con la que tuviera algún día necesidad de hablar. Deseaba que yo la considerara como mi igual. Y esto era así porque me admiraba. Aún me admira. El concepto que tiene un Slytherin del amor es un tema aparte que aún no estáis preparados para comprender.

—Seguramente ella sí quiera tener la oportunidad de ser llamada —dejó caer Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado al entrar en su tema favorito: el sexo opuesto en general y el sexo en particular. Su segundo tema favorito, por cierto, era Potter.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron, dándose codazos el uno al otro mientras silbaban e inventaban cancioncillas que contenían las palabras "Turpin", "Nott", "besitos" y "se van a casar". Algo que era inmaduro y ridículo hasta para unos niños de once años. Zabini y Malfoy se les unieron al cabo del medio minuto, como no podía ser de otro modo.

Greengrass, ignorando el comentario y la tonadilla, se inspeccionó las uñas con aparente aburrimiento. Si algo tengo que reconocerle es la elegancia. Siempre ha sabido mantener la compostura. Al menos estando sobria, cuando se dejaba llevar por el alcohol y las pociones ilegales era bastante más efusiva.

* * *

El viernes, de camino a Pociones, Parkinson hizo alarde de su diarrea verbal, como hacía siempre que estaba histérica y ansiosa:

—Dicen los mayores que Snape favorece a los alumnos de su casa, es decir, a nosotros. —No, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin esa vital aclaración. La chica se repeinó la corta melena negra con un bochornoso nerviosismo—. Pero a mí Pociones me parece muy difícil, ¡no entendía nada del libro cuando lo abrí!

—No te preocupes, Snape es amigo de mi padre —tranquilizó Malfoy, no sin cierto tono socarrón. De todos modos, _amigo_ no me pareció el calificativo más apropiado para la relación que tuvo, y tendría, Severus Snape con todos nuestros padres. Por supuesto no dije nada, para qué—. Además, ya veréis cómo se porta con los asquerosos Gryffindors.

Y acto seguido sonrió de manera desagradable. Seguramente aún no se había recuperado del desplante de Potter en el tren. Por suerte, y aunque muchos afirmen lo contrario, la obsesión con _El-niño-que-jodió_ le duró un par de cursos, y solo afloró más adelante en contadas ocasiones, ocasiones en las que el Gryffindor miope sentía el irremediable afán de ser el protagonista en todo. Pero no juzguéis a Malfoy tan a la ligera, pensad que no fue el único, ni dentro ni fuera de Slytherin, que deseó que la vida le fuera mal. Pero, como siempre he dicho: todos merecemos vivir para ser infelices.

Entramos en la clase y nos fuimos colocando lo más lejos que pudimos de los Gryffindors, dejando patentes desde el principio nuestras ganas de hacer nuevos y rojos amigos. Greengrass se sentó a mi lado, Malfoy y Crabbe justo delante.

Los mayores a los que Parkinson se había referido momentos antes tuvieron razón. Viva la parcialidad, pensamos todos aquellos cuyas corbatas tenían una combinación de colores aceptable.

—¿Has visto la cara de imbécil que se le ha quedado a Potter cuando Snape le ha regañado? —me susurró Greengrass desde su pupitre con malicia—. ¿Y quién demonios es la pesada que no paraba de levantar el brazo? Por Merlín, qué poco estilo.

Tenía razón, Granger demostró desde el primer momento que merecía la etiqueta de insufrible sabelotodo. Merecía otras tantas, como la de _sangresucia_ y aquella invención de Malfoy que causó furor en nuestra Sala Común: _pelo de escoba_.

* * *

—¿Os habéis fijado en cómo a tratado Snape a Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, esperé que retóricamente, durante la comida—. Qué asco, todo el mundo girándose por los pasillos para ver bien su cabeza rajada… —Acto seguido comenzó a masticar la comida con más fuerza, supongo que deseando que el pollo fuera, en realidad, una extremidad del Gryffindor.

—Tienes razón, Draco, ¿y esa tal Hermione con la mano levantada constantemente? —Pansy frunció el ceño, con un más que evidente desagrado. Parecía que estuviera hablando de cucarachas gigantes en vez de una compañera de curso—. Por favor, ¿habéis visto cómo tiene el pelo?

—No —contestó Greengrass, añadiendo perversamente—: estaba muy ocupada fijándome en que sus dientes no arañaran el suelo.

Parkinson emitió un sonido altamente desagradable y chirriante que supongo que sería considerado por ella una carcajada. Para mí, habituado a hablar en voz baja y de manera monocorde, el timbre de la morena se me antojaba similar al sonido de una pizarra arañada por un gato. Nunca he soportado a la gente escandalosa, me levantan dolor de cabeza. Y Pansy Parkinson hablaba de manera demasiado rápida y aguda para mi oído, en especial en sus primeros años en el colegio. Con el paso del tiempo y de las decepciones, sus cuerdas vocales se relajaron.

—Yo siempre creí que Hufflepuff era la peor casa de todas, pero me equivoqué. —Malfoy, muy serio, removió las verduras de su plato sin ninguna intención de hacer más que eso con ellas—. En Gryffindor están reunidos todos los que dan pena: Weasley, que no tiene dinero; Potter, que lo único que tiene es una deformidad en la cabeza; Longbottom, que no tiene cerebro…

Todos se rieron del comentario del rubio, incluido el propio comentarista. Todos menos yo, por supuesto. Estaba muy ocupado dedicándome plenamente a la fascinante labor de contar guisantes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer estar tarde? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Podemos ir al lago —sugirió Zabini, con interés—, he oído de uno de tercero que hay calamares gigantes.

Todos asintieron, Goyle con demasiada energía, dando golpes sobre el tablero de la mesa. _Probablemente_, pensé, _esté entusiasmado ante la idea de que esos calamares sean comestibles_.

Yo me levanté y, tras recoger mis cosas en silencio, me dispuse a caminar hacia la salida.

—Theodore, ¿no vienes con nosotros? —invitó Greengrass.

—No.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Malfoy, con interés.

—Ir a la biblioteca.

Se rieron. Deduzco que pensaron que sería una broma. No me molesté en sacarles de su error mientras me cargaba la mochila al hombro y salía del Gran Comedor.

La biblioteca, que hasta ese momento sólo había visitado una vez, era una de las pocas zonas de Hogwarts que podía decir, sin ironía alguna, que me gustaba. Olía como todas deberían oler, a secretos sellados a fuerza de pluma, enterrados bajo el polvo, olvidados en las interminables filas de estanterías.

Escogí una de las mesas de la sección de Pociones, saqué el libro que Snape nos había mandado, "_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos_", y me dispuse a releerlo. La paz reinante apenas duró media hora: alguien decidió sentarse en frente, suspirando con hastío.

—Hola, _como-te-llames_ Nott —saludó Turpin.

Hice un gesto de cabeza, instándola a que interpretara lo que le diera la gana con él. Pareció satisfecha.

—Tus amigos parecen muy alegres.

Levanté la vista de mi libro, descolocado.

—¿Perdón?

—Os he visto a todos durante la comida riéndoos —comentó jovialmente—. Bueno, a ti no, claro.

Claro. Pasé una página del libro con parsimonia, dando la conversación por zanjada.

—Se lo he comentado a Terry —se obstinó—, Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw, y me ha dicho que los Slytherin no eran de fiar, que seguro que os estabais metiendo con alguien.

Levanté de nuevo la vista de mi lectura y me encontré con que dos ojos enormes me escrutaban con curiosidad. No entendía el porqué de su molesta cháchara y de su interés en hablar conmigo cuando estaban más que claras mis pretensiones de ignorarla por completo. No entendía por qué no se enfadaba ante mi muda indiferencia. No entendía por qué de todos los asientos libres de la biblioteca, algunos ocupados por gente de Ravenclaw, ella tenía que venir a sentarse conmigo, un desconocido y, para más inri, Slytherin.

—¿Os estabais riendo de alguien? —insistió.

Enarqué una ceja, preparado para lo que supuse sería el golpe de gracia de esas extrañas charlas, y murmuré con indiferencia:

—Sí.

Ella asintió, como si solo constatara un hecho. Sacó su libro de pociones, tinta, pluma y pergamino, y comenzó a garabatear.

Al cabo de aproximadamente media hora de agradable silencio, me preguntó si sabía en qué página se encontraba la información sobre la receta para curar los forúnculos que nos había enseñado Snape a preparar en la clase de aquél día.

No contesté.

Cuando terminé de leer los capítulos dedicados a venenos potencialmente mortales y sus posibles curas recogí mis cosas, me levanté y comencé a andar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Pero tú no te reías —murmuró Turpin, más para sí misma que para mí, mientras mordisqueaba su pluma.

Observé de reojo cómo seguía inclinada hacia su pergamino, demasiado cerca de él como para no pensar que acabaría con problemas de vista. No parecía esperar una respuesta a sus palabras y, pese a ello, respondí tras un suspiro a la pregunta que me había hecho hacía rato:

—Lo que buscas está en la página veintitrés del libro.

* * *

Me senté en la Sala Común a leer un periódico que había sido olvidado en una de las mesas. El Profeta, desgraciadamente. Siempre me ha parecido nefasta la capacidad periodística de los redactores de ese diario, aún así no dejaba de asombrarme su don para la tergiversación de cada uno de los acontecimientos que trataban. Y tratan.

Aunque en ese número hubo un suceso que me llamó especialmente la atención.

—Te has perdido a unos calamares gigantes estupendos, Nott. —Zabini, muy sonriente, se sentó a mi lado, seguido por los demás, que al parecer volvían de su extremadamente fascinante excursión a la charca.

Seguí leyendo.

—Bah, eran un verdadero coñazo. —No necesité levantar la vista para reconocer esa voz que arrastraba las palabras o esa predilección por los tacos—. Lo único emocionante que ha pasado ha sido que Crabbe ha tropezado y casi se cae al lago.

—¿Dice algo interesante El Profeta? —comentó Greengrass, que se había acomodado en mi sillón con las piernas recogidas sobre él.

—Ha habido un atraco en Gringotts —contesté, revisando con más atención la noticia.

—Bueno, no es el primer intento de… —comenzó Malfoy.

—Se desconoce quién ha sido y, el que haya sido, ha logrado salir sin problemas de allí —atajé.

Todos se miraron asombrados.

—Eso no tiene sentido, nadie logra entrar y salir de Gringotts —expuso el rubio—. ¿Qué se han llevado?

—Nada. La cámara había sido vaciada ese mismo día —murmuré, monocorde.

Zabini, que ojeaba el periódico por encima de mi hombro, leyó en voz alta:

—Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos… ¿Qué opináis?

Daphne Greengrass se mordió el labio inferior, meditabunda, y comentó:

—No creo que tenga que ver con nuestros padres, un asalto como ese necesitaría mucha planificación y nos hubieran dicho algo…

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? —espetó Parkinson—. A mí nunca me hablan de ese tipo de cosas.

—… O nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que se comportaban de otro modo, o de que se reunirían más de lo habitual —concluyó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mis padres han estado como siempre.

—Y los míos —coincidió Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron a su vez.

—¿Creéis que entraron a por oro? —preguntó Goyle.

—Lo dudo —Malfoy apoyó los pies encima de una mesa y procedió a explicarse—, si hubieran entrado a por oro habrían abierto cualquiera de las otras cámaras al ver que esa estaba vacía. Si es gente tan poderosa como para pasearse por allí sin dificultad, no creo que tuvieran problema. ¿Qué opinas, Nott?

Tiré el periódico al suelo, porque nada más de él merecía mi atención.

—No creo que fuera oro lo que buscaban —concedí—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que los gnomos declararon que no pensaban revelar qué era lo que había en la cámara que abrieron.

—Bueno, ya nos enteraremos de más —Zabini se desperezó en uno de los sofás y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, que cayeron al suelo de cualquier manera.

Malfoy observó su gesto con desagrado. Había sido educado siguiendo unas estrictas normas sociales, y estaba seguro de que no entraba dentro de ellas descalzarse en una zona común. Lo cierto es que esos aires de señorito pomposo le duraron poco: a partir de los trece años, probablemente debido a la pubertad y a la convivencia con cuatro chicos más, se volvió bastante más laxo con respecto al protocolo. A pesar de seguir siendo un estirado de puertas para fuera, de puertas para dentro era una oda al desorden y a los malos modales.

—Este jueves tenemos al fin lecciones de vuelo —dijo, cuando dejó de fulminar a Zabini con la mirada—. Aunque creo que es una tontería, ¿quién no sabe volar a estas alturas?

—¿Los sangresucia, Draco? —al parecer Parkinson no entendió el concepto de _pregunta retórica_.

—A ellos no deberían dejarlos dar clase, qué estupidez —bufó, con la nariz apuntando al techo como si fuera un miembro de la realeza. Uno tremendamente despótico—, ¿para qué quieren en su estúpido mundo muggle una escoba si no es para barrer?

Crabbe y Goyle se carcajearon por la pulla, mirando al rubio a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

Malfoy no se hizo de rogar. Con el pecho henchido a causa de la atención que había despertado, continuó:

—Yo me he pasado toda la vida volando, prácticamente aprendí a volar antes que a andar…

—Sí, salió en El Profeta tu caso —apuntó Zabini, esforzándose por sonar solemne—: "Asombroso niño que sale del vientre de su madre volando en una escoba".

—También saldrá en el futuro el tuyo: "Estúpido bocazas que es empalado por una Nimbus 2000 en Hogwarts" —siseó Malfoy con odio—. De todos modos, deberían dividir la clase entre los que ya saben volar y los que no. Aunque me gustaría estar presente cuando Potter se abra la cabeza contra el suelo. Dos cicatrices mejor que una.

Todos rieron, incluso yo me permití el encontrar ligeramente sagaz su comentario y sonreí de medio lado.

—Bueno, yo no he volado mucho, aunque sé lo básico —nos contó Greengrass, con aparente desinterés—. Mi padre me compró hace dos años una escoba.

—No es difícil, siempre y cuando ordenes a la escoba con determinación que se levante —explicó Zabini girándose hacia ella para darle otro tipo de directrices básicas.

Me incorporé con cara de fastidio y, sin dar más explicaciones, me fui derecho al dormitorio. Hablar de escobas me parecía ridículo. El quidditch era absurdo. Volar sobre un palo también. ¿Quién necesitaba ese tipo de cosas?

Malfoy me observó detenidamente y no supe hasta la noche del miércoles el porqué.

* * *

Y esa noche, la anterior a aquel fatídico jueves, me encontraba pasadas las dos de la madrugada en la vacía Sala Común, pensando en cosas mucho más interesantes que en la absurda clase de vuelo que tendríamos a la mañana siguiente —obviamente—, cuando Malfoy bajó desde los dormitorios. Supuse que me molestaría por un problema de insomnio, cosa que si lo hubiera pensado bien no tendría sentido, dado que bajaba vestido con ropa de calle en vez de con el pijama verde que acostumbraba a usar.

—Nott, ¿por qué nunca jugabas con nosotros al quidditch durante el verano? —tanteó con tranquilidad cuando llegó a mi altura, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Alcé una ceja.

—Porque prefiero quemar calorías haciendo algo más interesante, como darme de cabezazos contra una pared.

—Cinismos aparte —respondió, sentándose en un sofá cercano—. No sabes volar, ¿no?

Si tuviera que valorar una de las cualidades de Malfoy sería su don para ser conciso y tajante. Además de su capacidad de observación. Y esto, pese a que pueda parecer una ironía, no lo es. No odio a Malfoy. No odio a nadie, en realidad, es demasiado cansado y absurdo. Pero volviendo al tema, el ofidio rubio en cuestión ni me caía ni me cae mal, siempre lo he considerado muy inteligente y un miembro digno de Slytherin. Cosa que no implica que pensara y piense que a veces es gilipollas. Tiende a hablar más de la cuenta, alardear continuamente, indignarse por cosas que debieran resbalarle y es un caprichoso. Por ese motivo, y por ser uno de los pocos de mi curso con amor propio y autosuficiencia, no lo seguía por los pasillos ni saltaba de emoción cuando me hablaba. Quizá por eso me respetara más que al resto, al margen de mi árbol genealógico mágico o mis ideales.

—Claro que sé volar. Voy volando al cuarto de baño. Vuelo mientras hago el pino. Con la nariz —contesté, denotando más fastidio del deseado y pareciendo claramente a la defensiva. Eso fue lo que me delató.

Malfoy sacó una capa invisible del bolsillo del pantalón y me dijo al notar que la escrutaba:

—Me la compró mi padre hace un mes, es bastante buena: de tres a cuatro años de efectividad completa —explicó, sin obviar el tono de autosuficiencia que utilizaba siempre que hablaba de los regalos caros que sus padres se podían permitir hacerle—. Y ahora, sígueme.

No creeríais que la capa de Potter era la única con invisibles propiedades en el colegio, ¿verdad? Por favor, qué desfachatez. Era cierto que había muy pocas capas invisibles —buenas— en el mercado, y que éstas eran muchísimo más caras de lo que la mayoría se podría permitir, pero existían. Y los padres de Malfoy habían decidido que quizá su hijo necesitara de una para vagar por donde quisiera sin ser visto.

Casi pude verlo gruñendo y tironeando del vestido de su madre hasta que accedieron a comprársela.

—Vamos —se impacientó al ver que no me levantaba.

—¿A dónde se supone que pretendes que te acompañe?

—A evitar que hagas el ridículo mañana —me miró con indiferencia y prosiguió—, ningún Slytherin debería hacer el ridículo montado en una escoba, no quiero sentir vergüenza ajena de alguien de mi propia casa.

Antes de seguir con la historia me permitiré un par de apuntes. Por un lado, si Malfoy hubiera dicho eso en serio, como mínimo le habría intentado maldecir. En realidad el que se hubiera quedado despierto para dárselas de entendido con un estúpido palo con poderes mágicos no tenía nada que ver con no querer avergonzarse de alguien de su Casa. Era su modo de prestarme ayuda sin rebajarse ni rebajarme a mostrar abiertamente su compasión por mi ineptitud en algo tan absurdo como volar. Era la forma de actuar entre nosotros: aparentando indiferencia no obligábamos al otro a mostrarse agradecido. Por otro lado, si yo me levanté y me metí bajo esa capa fue porque, aunque me resultara estúpido saber volar en una escoba, mi orgullo y afán de superioridad natural vencieron a mi indiferencia habitual: no iba a tirarme al suelo un asqueroso instrumento de limpieza.

No tuvimos ningún problema para llegar al campo de quidditch. A excepción de nuestro encontronazo con la gata de Filch a la que Malfoy decidió, con una sonrisa cruel como testigo, encerrar en un armario.

Mi compañero en nuestras emocionantes aventuras nocturnas abrió con un simple alohomora el armario en el que se guardaban las escobas. Se giró e, impregnando todo el doble sentido que pudo en sus palabras, siseó:

—A ver si eres capaz de levantar algo más que tu… varita.

* * *

**NOTAS**: Con los exámenes ya terminados vuelvo a actualizar. He de decir que he pensado en mi querido Nott hasta cuando contestaba a la interesante pregunta "_El medio radiofónico y sus propiedades más relevantes_" de mi último examen. Por cierto, **Peter Maifayr**, me han ido bien, o eso espero. De momento no he suspendido ninguno (teniendo en cuenta que me he dejado dos asignaturas para septiembre, claro está).

Y ahora he de hacer algún apunte acerca de lo que se menciona en este capítulo:

Con respecto al mapa básico del castillo que comento e invento que se les entrega a los Slytherins. Básico implica que, por supuesto, no es más que algo esquemático, dado que ni Dumbledore conoce todos los recovecos de Hogwarts. Por supuesto no implica pasadizos secretos o similares.

Cuando Nott menciona lo de "El Profeta, desgraciadamente", quiere decir que hay muchos otros periódicos que hablan del mundo mágico en Londres. O al menos así lo veo yo, me parecería absurdo que únicamente hubiera uno, ¿no creéis? Aunque sí debe ser el más importante.

He presupuesto que el atraco de Quirrel no fue conocido por los mortífagos como una acción de Voldemort, dado que no es hasta libros posteriores en los que finalmente se percatan de su aparición. Si me he equivocado en algo, cosa probable, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

La capa invisible de Malfoy no tiene mucho misterio. Según se comenta en los libros, inclusive antes de que Harry se percate de que la suya es una reliquia de la muerte, hay más. Algunas malas que solo tienen simples encantamientos encima, y otras mejores que son más caras. Y Draco me parece una de las típicas personas que suplicarían por algo así a sus padres.

Con respecto a abrir el armario de las escobas de quidditch con un alohomora poco he de decir: dudo que las aulas estén protegidas por mucho más, teniendo en cuenta que la puerta que daba al pequeño Fluffy tenía ese encantamiento encima, únicamente.

Muchísimas gracias, por cierto, a **Peter Maifayr** y a **Filbuster** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

«_Metanfetamina_»


	5. Probando la tragedia humana

**(*)** Editado el 23 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**:_ be myself_, de Linkin Park.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it? Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, ar do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?"_

Be myself, Linkin Park.

* * *

5. _Probando la tragedia humana._

Malfoy dejó una escoba cochambrosa a mi derecha, en el suelo.

—Es fácil, limítate a decir "_arriba_" con el brazo extendido sobre ella —explicó desdeñosamente.

Miré al instrumento de limpieza con aburrimiento, suspiré con resignación y me dispuse a entablar conversación con él.

—Arriba.

No ocurrió nada. Arqueé una ceja en dirección al palo, sintiéndome idiota.

—Nott, tienes que _querer_ que la escoba vuele —me espetó el rubio con voz cansina.

—Quiero que vuele, lo estoy deseando. Que la escoba vuele es la mayor de mis preocupaciones en la vida.

Malfoy bufó y, resignado, cogió una escoba para él y la situó a su izquierda.

—Yo soy zurdo, así que la pongo a este lado —me explicó—. ¡_Arriba_!

Y el estúpido palo mágico le hizo caso, quedándose suspendido a la altura de su cintura. Me miró sin tratar de ocultar un deje de superioridad y me instó con la cabeza a imitar tamaña proeza.

—Arriba —murmuré. Eso sí, alzando ligeramente la voz. La escoba se movió en el suelo con una ligera sacudida.

Al quinto intento fallido comencé a perder toda esa indiferencia que me caracteriza, un atisbo de nerviosismo mezclado con grandes dosis de enfado comenzaron a reconcomerme, haciendo que esa vez sí que frunciera el ceño abiertamente. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, de una situación tan nimia y absurda, tan vergonzosa. Pensaba en la clase del día siguiente, en las burlas de esos intentos de ser humano, burlas probablemente más ponzoñosas para conmigo por el simple hecho de ser yo un Slytherin. Cuando perteneces a la casa de Salazar siempre tienes que destacar por algo, ya sea por talento, inteligencia, maldad o por la capacidad de pasar inadvertido. Porque cuando una serpiente cae, cuando sale de su agujero y se expone al mundo, el león, el águila y el tejón están listos para lanzarse sobre ella. Podéis pensar que nos lo merecemos, podéis pensar que, si nosotros no nos metiéramos o criticáramos a la gente, ellos nos dejarían en paz. Pero al menos nosotros nos metemos con todos por igual, independientemente del lugar en el que se sitúe su Sala Común y por motivos concretos, no odiamos sin razón a todos los miembros de una casa por el simple hecho de pertenecer a ella. No odiamos a los Gryffindors como a un colectivo. Criticadnos tildándonos de hacer crueles comentarios, rechazadnos por ser los antagonistas. Pero alabad a vuestros héroes, a esos que nos dieron de lado sin motivo aparente, por ser quiénes somos.

Al décimo intento, Malfoy se subió a su escoba y me miró un par de metros por encima, sin tratar de disimular su asco.

—Eres patético —increpó—. ¿Y tú te crees un mago cuando no eres capaz de ordenarle a una maldita escoba que se levante para ti?

Alcé una ceja. Poniendo en duda con el gesto que un mago valiera más o menos por su capacidad para hablar con sus utensilios de limpieza.

—Siempre mirando a todos por encima del hombro —escupió—, ¿te crees mejor que los demás? Te diré una cosa, eres un idiota, un niñato que se esconde detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, un patético intento de Slytherin que no hace nada por merecerlo…

Tensé la mandíbula, obcecándome en no dejarme llevar por las pullas de un chico egocéntrico y quisquilloso.

—Un Slytherin de verdad no barrería su orgullo con una escoba, no dejaría que su miedo le impidiera estar por encima de los demás, no dejaría que nadie se riera de él —enumeró, con malicia—. Porque sí, Nott, mañana se reirán de ti, cada uno de esos patéticos intentos de mago te despreciará y comentará durante semanas cómo fuiste el único que no logró volar.

Probablemente si hubiera recibido esas palabras en la actualidad las hubiera ignorado por completo. Probablemente hubiera dado media vuelta de camino al castillo. Incluso puede que me hubiera reído.

Pero tenía once años y pese a mi asombroso autocontrol de aquella época, Draco Malfoy sabía, por muy escondida que estuviera, buscar la herida y rociarla de vinagre.

Y con esa vergonzosa herida escociéndome, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era subir como fuera a donde estaba ese niño rubio y petulante, obligarlo a bajar de la escoba y practicar lo que la teoría me había enseñado sobre un hechizo _mocomurciélago_.

—Arriba —ordené, sin gritar, a aquella maldita rama que esa vez decidió hacerme caso.

Así el mango con la determinación de un Slytherin con un objetivo en mente, un objetivo sonriente y altamente molesto, pasé una pierna por encima del palo y di una fuerte patada al suelo. Volé renqueante hacia un Malfoy con cara de satisfacción que me esquivó con insultante facilidad.

—Estás volando.

—Estoy volando —admití, escondiendo el sobrecogimiento que me embargó.

Os ahorraré la posterior hora y media de comentarios jactanciosos sobre diversas fintas. Os ahorraré la tediosa preocupación de Parkinson sobre las ojeras de Malfoy durante el desayuno. Os ahorraré la pérdida de tiempo que supuso una lección de vuelo en la que los únicos que se levantaron del suelo fueron Longbottom, Potter y el ojeroso.

Os situaré en la cena de esa misma noche en la que, como se convertiría en costumbre, me dedicaba a la fascinante labor de contar, esa vez, patatas fritas, tratando de que la cháchara del resto no entrara por mis oídos. Fue en vano.

—Al final Potter sabía volar —constató Zabini, pinchando en la llaga de Malfoy. El no haber podido ser testigo de cómo el Gryffindor se abría la crisma le había puesto de un humor infernal—, no te sirvió de nada inventar esas historias en las que tú escapabas de helicópteros pilotados por muggles: no lograste asustarlo.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que se las inventara? —Obviamente Parkinson sabía que esas historias eran ridículas. Pero el hecho de que otro las pusiera en duda, más aún si ese otro era un chico al que apenas conocía, provocaba que quisiera saltarle a la yugular.

—El caso —prosiguió Zabini ignorándola, pinchando con cada vez más ahínco— es que Potter logró coger la recordadora de ese Hufflepuff frustrado de manera bastante impresionante.

No, os aseguro que a Zabini no le impresionaba ni en lo más mínimo la pericia de un niño peleado con el peine a la hora de recoger esferas. Lo que quería era, como casi siempre, molestar a Malfoy. No creo que le cayera mal, se trataba, más bien, de una afición retorcida. Cierto es que con el paso de los años en Hogwarts su humor se tornó bastante más ácido y su relación con Malfoy bastante más tirante.

—De todos modos dudo que le den tiempo ni para hacer las maletas.

—¿Crees en serio que lo expulsarán por esto, Draco? —preguntó Greengrass—. Yo lo dudo, al fin y al cabo es _el-niño-que-vivió_, ¿no?

El aludido frunció el ceño pero de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa taimada, evidenciando que había estado pensando en que la cicatriz de Potter podría jugar a su favor ante la amenaza de una expulsión.

—Quizá deba cerciorarme de que _el-niño-que-no-se-murió_ no vuelva a empuñar una varita. —Acto seguido se levantó haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza a Crabbe y Goyle, que lo siguieron con aberrante diligencia.

Me metí una patata en la boca, sopesando los pros y los contras de hacer que Parkinson se tragara el plato entero para así, con suerte, evitar que nos narrara con sumo detenimiento lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo. Por desgracia contuve mis impulsos y me dediqué a masticar con desgana.

—Draco se ha acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, le está diciendo algo a Potter…

—Pansy…

—Déjame, Blaise —ordenó, con los ojos entornados por el esfuerzo de captar cada fascinante detalle—. Ahora mira a Vincent y Gregory, le vuelve a decir algo a Potter…

—Pansy…

—¿Qué leches quieres, Blaise?

—Que te calles de una vez.

Parkinson se puso roja y se dedicó a apuntar con la nariz al techo, colérica, mientras Malfoy volvía hacia nuestra mesa.

Ya en la Sala Común de Slytherin, recostado de lado en un sofá individual, nos explicó a todos su maravilloso e infalible plan:

—He retado a Potter a un duelo al que no pienso presentarme. Le dejaré a Filch una nota anónima en su cuchitril, avisándole de que habrá alumnos fuera de la cama. —Sonrió con evidente satisfacción.

—Pero Malfoy, si le dejas una nota a lo mejor te castigan a ti también —expuso Goyle, probablemente justo después de entrar en un coma cerebral.

—Gregory, anónima significa que no tiene remitente —explicó Greengrass con paciencia.

Él, sin salir del coma, miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y, evidentemente ofuscado, dijo:

—Entonces no le llegará a Filch.

Greengrass abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula ante tamaña estupidez, pero por suerte decidió ignorarlo.

—Déjalo, Daphne —instó Zabini, negando con la cabeza. Después de dirigió al resto—: ¿Creéis que servirá de algo esto?

—Por supuesto que sí —defendió Parkinson—, además, Draco le dirá el lugar exacto en el que estarán Potter y ese Weasley. No puede fallar.

—No fallará.

Pero, pese a la promesa de Malfoy, el plan falló.

Por si fuera poco, decidieron premiar a Potty con una escoba, un puesto en el equipo de quidditch y más inmerecida fama.

El mundo mágico tiene a bien pensar que el pequeño _Potas_ ha sufrido mucho. Sus padres muertos, viviendo con unos familiares que por lo visto no le trataban tan bien como merecía, estando amenazado de muerte por Voldemort… Oh, qué calamidad. Porque es sabido por todos que los Slytherin nunca estuvimos amenazados por el Lord, que nuestras familias eran un ejemplo de transigencia y que todos nuestros progenitores estaban sanos y salvos en la comodidad de sus Salas de Estar. Claro. Pero, al margen de la hipócrita compasión de algunos, os aclararé algo: si nosotros hubiéramos hecho la décima parte de lo que Harry Potter hizo en sus años de Hogwarts o, formulado mejor, si nos hubieran cazado la décima parte de lo que le cazaron a él, estaríamos en un tren de vuelta a casa. Porque, por supuesto, nosotros transigimos tantas o más normas que él, pero al menos teníamos la decencia de hacerlo bien.

Y la noche de ese primer Halloween en la escuela es un buen ejemplo de este último punto.

Cenando en un Gran Comedor ridícula y bochornosamente decorado, el valiente profesor Quirrel decidió interrumpirnos vociferando que había un trol en las mazmorras. Miré a Bulstrode, que seguía sentada parloteando con Parkinson y pensé que debía ser ella la que recogiera a su pariente y lo llevara de vuelta a donde fuera que vivieran.

No lo hizo. En su lugar, el prefecto de Slytherin nos condujo hacia la Sala Común por orden del director.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que irnos a medio comer? —se quejaron Malfoy y su estómago—. ¿No se supone que Dumbledore es un mago muy poderoso y todo eso? Pues que vaya él a por el trol y nos deje terminar con la fiesta.

—La fiesta aún no ha empezado —murmuró Adrian Pucey, que por aquél entonces estaba en su tercer curso y caminaba unos pasos por detrás de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Greengrass acercándose a él como por casualidad.

—Ahora lo veréis.

Y cuando se abrió el hueco de la pared lo vimos. Multitud de mesas que habían aparecido nadie sabía de dónde estaban repletas de recipientes de distintos colores y olores que unos alumnos, presumiblemente de sexto y séptimo, colocaban según sus propios criterios. Los de primero fuimos los únicos que no comprendimos la escena, el resto se dedicó a lo que le correspondía: los de segundo subieron a sus dormitorios y de tercero en adelante se acomodaron en los sillones e inspeccionaron los frascos que había sobre las mesas. Nuestro prefecto, cuyo nombre nunca supe ni me importó, se giró y se dirigió a nosotros con evidente fastidio:

—Las fiestas en la Sala Común de Slytherin solo están permitidas a partir de tercero, cuando se sobrentiende que podréis aportar algo a ellas, de un modo o de otro —miró a Greengrass de refilón—. Hasta el momento no podréis probar nada de lo expuesto y, ni mucho menos, quedaros por aquí molestando.

—¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? —replicó Malfoy muy ufano.

—Porque quieres que, durante los tres años que me quedan en la escuela, no pruebe las pociones que creamos contigo. —El aludido trató de ocultar su cobardía con un gesto de desinterés—. Y porque presupongo que en tercero os gustaría asistir. Son las normas.

Malfoy refunfuñó algo que sonaba a que su padre se enterará de la incompetencia de ese prefecto en cuanto le escribiera. Y debió enterarse dado que, por motivos que escapan a mi interés, el chico fue relevado de sus funciones al año siguiente.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras que conducían a nuestros dormitorios, Adrian Pucey me miró, con un asomo de sonrisa cínica tensándole la piel de las mejillas.

—Nadie debería esperar a los trece años para percatarse de los límites en los que se encuentra la tragedia humana —siseó. Acto seguido me tendió una botella disimuladamente, con intención de que ni el prefecto ni el resto de los alumnos lo vieran.

Zabini y Malfoy esbozaron un par de idénticas muecas de victoria.

Y mientras el primero escondía la botella bajo su túnica, el segundo, con un gesto petulante, nos indicó:

—Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación de las chicas. Seguidme.

—¡Draco, espera!

Pero pese a la petición de Greengrass, Draco Malfoy no esperó: subió un par de escalones rumbo a los dormitorios femeninos. Y ese fue el día que comprobamos el motivo por el cual en adelante tendríamos que reunirnos en la privacidad del dormitorio masculino. El rubio, entre tacos de lo más variopintos, cayó boca arriba en la Sala Común de Slytherin después de que las escaleras desaparecieran formando una rampa. Bulstrode y las otras dos alumnas de primero pasaron frente a él lanzándole miradas envenenadas; entre las risas del resto de los alumnos que habían presenciado la escena, Malfoy, jurando y perjurando que iba a asesinar al inventor de ese estúpido mecanismo, subió esa vez hacia nuestro dormitorio pisando fuerte y recogiendo los pedacitos de su orgullo que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Greengrass contuvo una carcajada y siguió a Parkinson escaleras arriba, en pos del humillado chico.

—No sé si es un buen día para probar el alcohol —me dijo Zabini con una gran sonrisa—, no quiero olvidar esa caída por nada del mundo.

Ya en nuestro dormitorio, los chicos se pusieron a inspeccionar la botella, las chicas a mirar en derredor la estancia y yo me senté en la cama, con evidente aburrimiento.

—¿Dónde duermes tú, Draco?

El aludido le señaló a Parkinson el mueble que estaba a la izquierda del que yo reposaba y ella, con los ojillos brillantes, se dedicó a la fascinante labor de escrutar las sábanas verdes con devoción. Pensé que estaría tentada de robárselas para olerlas después en la soledad de su habitación. Greengrass, mientras tanto, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a inspeccionar mi mesilla de noche. No debió encontrar muy interesante el hecho de que estuviera repleta de libros apilados, porque me sonrió mientras se levantaba y se situaba en el círculo que ya habían formado los demás.

Me gustaría poder deciros que me dediqué a leer mientras esos niños iban a por los vasos en los que reposaban nuestros cepillos de dientes y pastas dentífricas. Me gustaría deciros que tuve la suficiente dignidad como para no dejarme engatusar por una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, que me importaba una mierda a qué supiera o cuales fueran las consecuencias de la bebida. Me gustaría deciros muchas cosas. Pero todas serían falsas.

Inspeccioné la etiqueta de la botella cuando Greengrass se hizo a un lado para que me situara entre ella y Zabini. Por aquél entonces no entendía nada acerca de las graduaciones del alcohol pero, al oler el contenido, presupuse lo mal que sabría. Y no me equivoqué.

Malfoy fue el que hizo los honores sirviéndonos un poco en cada uno de los vasos. También fue el primero en probar aquel líquido rojizo, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Siempre le he reconocido la capacidad de tomar la iniciativa y hacer que otros lo imitaran por su determinación.

—Está bueno —dijo, con la voz estrangulada y cara de chupar limones especialmente agrios. Zabini, con una carcajada, lo siguió.

A la media hora de beber todos pequeños sorbitos en silencio, justo después de que yo me atragantara, Parkinson rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué cuando giro la cabeza tardo más tiempo en enfocar las cosas? —Acto seguido comenzó a reírse aún más estridente y desagradablemente que de costumbre.

—Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… —dijo Malfoy, negando con la cabeza con aire experto—. Parece que ya te ha afectado, mi padre dice que las mujeres se emborrachan antes —mas negaciones de cabeza, aunque ligeramente más ondulantes—. Pero el alcohol tarda una hora en hacer efecto.

—Pero yo he oído que eso depende de la masa —intervino Greengrass con la lengua levemente más torpe.

—¿De qué masa? —preguntó Zabini, con una sonrisa permanente.

—No sé —contestó la chica que, acto seguido, se unió al coro de risitas de Parkinson.

—Será la masa corporal —volvió a la carga Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras bastante más de lo que acostumbraba—. Por eso _Crayle_ y _Goybbe_ no están naaada afectados.

Y ese fue el momento en el que, pisoteando todo mi elaborado muro de indiferencia, me reí. Levemente, eso sí, pero de manera lo suficientemente audible como para que Greengrass se percatara.

—¡Theo se ha reído!

—No lo llames Theo, es ridículo —defendió Malfoy, levantando en alto su improvisada copa con dibujitos de bocas de dientes blanquísimos—. Nott necesita un apodo más serio, más así oscuuuuro y bizarro, como él… Algo como Theón.

Me tumbé bocarriba en el suelo y no sé por qué se me pasó por la cabeza que Theón era un gran nombre.

—Sí, sí, Theón es digno —corroboró Zabini con los ojos brillantes—, ahora solo falta un complemento como el de _quién-yo-no-sé._

Crabbe y Goyle o, como fueron esa noche bautizados, Crayle y Goybbe, se empezaron a revolcar por la alfombra a causa de la risa. Malfoy, muy digno, se dispuso a inventar lo que él denominó un cargo decente para mí:

—Lo de lord está muy visto, ¿qué tal rey? —El chico negó con la cabeza tan efusivamente que su pelo impecablemente peinado empezó a ponerse de punta—. No, no, no, queda poco masculino eso de Rey Theón. ¿Y Emperador? —Una beoda expresión apareció en su alcohólicamente rosada cara—. Sí, Emperador Theón, el terror de las mujeres…

Y ante esa mención al género femenino mi embotada mente formó la imagen de una muy sonriente Lisa Turpin. No sabía qué hacía allí, haciendo bailes extraños en mi cabeza y alzando pancartas en las que se leía claramente "Emperador Theón".

Daphne Greengrass se tumbó a mi lado y rozó, aparentemente sin querer, su mano con la mía. Fue una sensación agradable, pero la Ravenclaw de mi mente pareció molestarse por el cosquilleo que recorrió mi brazo.

Mientras Crabbe y Goyle se daban palmaditas en la espalda, palmaditas que podrían haber derribado a un hipogrifo, y se prometían eterna amistad, Parkinson habló. O intentó comunicarse, más bien.

—¿Y por qué va a ser un emperador de las mujeres? —Se rascó la cabeza, confusa, ligeramente consciente de que eso no era lo que intentaba decir, así que rectificó—: O sea, no es un terror en un imperio… de mujeres, ¿me entendéis?

La respuesta era simple. No.

—_Pacy_, déjalo —sugirió Zabini a nadie sabe quién.

—Estoy hasta las narices… las dos —la extraña broma de Malfoy, que seguramente nadie comprendió, levantó nuevas carcajadas—, de ese Harry _Potty_. —Nuevas risas descontroladas ante el nacimiento de un nuevo mote—. Todo el día con su cicatriz en la cabeza…

—Es lo que tienen las cicatrices, que no te las pueden poner cuando te apetece —observó Zabini.

—¿Y por qué demonios no va a la enfermería a que se la curen? —Malfoy volvió a alzar su vaso, derramando con el ímpetu todo su contenido sobre una Pansy Parkinson que parecía haber entrado en un mundo que solo ella veía—. Nooooo, Henry Potty quiere ir por todo Hog… Howa… ¡por todo el colegio enseñando sus malformaciones!

Y, como bien le dijo Lucius Malfoy a su hijo, los verdaderos efectos del alcohol aparecieron media hora después, afectándonos de un modo distinto a cada uno: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle desaparecieron en el baño, desde el que nos llegaban los desagradables sonidos de un dueto de arcadas; Pansy Parkinson se puso a llorar, berreando de vez en cuando algo sobre el amor no correspondido; Daphne Greengrass me tomó finalmente la mano, ocupada en mirar a cualquier cosa a excepción de a mi cara; Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy se comunicaban haciéndose eco con sus vasos vacíos y yo me dedicaba a hablar en voz alta conmigo mismo:

—Pucey tenía razón acerca de la tragedia humana, siempre pensé que estaría encerrada en la pérdida de aquello que consideramos importante —Malfoy y Zabini me miraron, utilizando, eso sí, sus vasos como si de monóculos se tratara—. Pero me equivoqué, está encerrada en una botella, ahogada en un líquido amargo y rojizo. Estamos solos, siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos. Todos nos dan la espalda por culpa de las cosas que aún no hemos hecho. Nos desprecian por una rivalidad en la que aún no hemos participado.

—Tío, tú sí que sabes —me reconoció Malfoy a través de su micrófono de cristal.

—Lo único que nos queda —proseguí, haciendo caso omiso del resto— es ahogar nuestra frustración en el alcohol y acatar un destino impuesto por terceros. Beberemos para llorar por quién no nos ve, como Parkinson. Beberemos para vomitar nuestros miedos, como Crabbe y Goyle. Beberemos para fingir que el mundo puede ser un lugar divertido para unos niños vestidos de verde, como vosotros —dije, desde el suelo, refiriéndome a Malfoy y a Zabini—. Beberemos para hacer aquello que no tenemos el valor de hacer sobrios, como Greengrass…

La niña, con la cara surcada por las lágrimas, se acercó más, pasándome un brazo por encima del pecho, llorando sobre mí por algo que solo ella entendía, aferrando con más fuerza mi mano.

—Y beberemos para poder quitarnos de vez en cuando esa máscara, tan similar a la de plata que usan nuestros padres en las ocasiones especiales. Beberemos para saltar esos muros que nosotros mismos hemos construido con nuestro rechazo, dolor e indiferencia. Beberemos para tratar de comprender el odio que se nos ha inculcado. Beberemos para reconocer, entre balbuceos, todo aquello que normalmente no haríamos. —Los presentes, muy serios esta vez, me miraban con aprensión—. Beberemos para tener una excusa, como yo.

Siendo franco, no sé si esas fueron estrictamente mis palabras en aquel momento. Los recuerdos de ese día flotan borrosa e inconexamente por mi mente. Lo que sí que es cierto es que mi intención fue decir exactamente aquello, aún con un vocabulario menos amplio y una mente menos cruenta y preclara.

Pero, volviendo a aquella fatídica noche, os diré que segundos después de mi intervención, Malfoy, con un tono ligeramente verdoso, se puso a vomitar sobre la pierna de Zabini. Éste no se tomó demasiado mal que regurgitaran sobre él, aunque sí que se alejó a rastras unos metros, dedicándose desde la lejanía a observar con interés el líquido rojizo que salía de la boca del rubio.

Yo me puse en pie con dificultad y, tambaleante, me tiré de lado en mi cama. Minutos después noté el peso de otra persona recostándose a mi espalda, una persona que me agarraba la parte trasera de la camisa con fuerza, como si temiera caerse al vacío si la soltaba.

Noté una respiración pesada cosquilleándome en la nuca. Poco después habló, fue entonces cuando reconocí la voz somnolienta de Greengrass.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—Sí.

* * *

El panorama con el que me encontré bien entrada la mañana siguiente fue, cuanto menos, cómico. Greengrass estaba aún a mi espalda, dormida, aovillada; Parkinson estaba en la cama de Malfoy, arrebujada entre sus sábanas; éste, que no estaba con ella, se encontraba en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de un Blaise Zabini manchado de vómito. Crabbe y Goyle no estaban a la vista. Cuando me incorporé unas odiosas nauseas me dieron los buenos días, seguidas de un tremendo dolor muscular y lo que parecía una danza folclórica en mi cabeza. Me dirigí hacia el baño con intención de regurgitar toda aquella tragedia humana de la que nos había hablado Adrian Pucey la noche anterior y, mientras lo hacía, me topé con los dos guardaespaldas personales de Malfoy que habían decidido pernoctar en las duchas.

—No pienso volver a hacer esto nunca —me dijo Crabbe, incorporándose a duras penas y tratando de despertar a Goyle con el pie.

Por supuesto mentía, aunque él aún no lo supiera.

* * *

**NOTA.**

A los pocos que me leen decirles que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me he pasado todo este mes de julio en Londres, bebiendo té y aprendiendo esa lengua anglosajona que tan poco me gusta.

He de explicaros algunas cosas antes de que me tiréis piedras:

Por un lado deduzco que vais a pensar que esta celebración de la tragedia humana es, cuanto menos, muy precoz. Yo lo pensé en un principio ya que la primera vez que caté el alcohol fue a los dieciséis años (pero el tabaco a los once) pero, siendo francos, hoy en día las cosas no se hacen así (hablo como si fuera una octogenaria): los niños prueban el alcohol y el tabaco a la menor oportunidad ya que tienen la extraña y bastante equívoca idea de que eso los hará parecer mayores. De todos modos, como ya habéis leído, en Slytherin al menos tienen normas claras con respecto a esto: hasta tercero nada de fiestas. Así que, en el tercer curso de los ofidios, más y mejor. El hecho de que sea un alumno de tercero el que les de la botella me pareció bastante factible dado que los niños, cuando sienten el menor atisbo de poder, tratan de demostrárselo al resto de un modo u otro.

Por otro lado, respondiendo a alguna de vuestras preguntas:

He dulcificado los comentarios ácidos de Zabini, tratando de hacer sus pullas algo más acordes a su edad. De todos modos los niños, pese a tener once años, siguen teniendo una personalidad definida. Si no, mirad al gran Draco de Rowling y su sadismo a lo largo del primer libro. Y hablando de Blaise, me habéis dicho que es algo más orgulloso, deduzco que basándoos en el sexto libro. No os preocupéis que, para cuando llegue el momento, el comportamiento del chico en esa escena estará totalmente justificado.

El Nott narrador no tiene once años, sino dieciocho, así que por eso es más maduro todo lo que piensa. Al ser él el que cuenta la historia explica todo desde su madurez, criticando a todo y todos a lo largo de su experiencia. Sin embargo, cuando habla es un niño un poco seco y borde, educado con dureza, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

Con respecto a los enamoramientos: según un artículo de psicología que leí hace tiempo, el ser humano se enamora por primera vez en torno a los cuatro años. Por supuesto no tiene nada que ver el "amor" que sientes por alguien a los diez u once años que el que sientes a los veinte pero, al menos yo, me fijé en los chicos durante el colegio, bastante antes de pasar al instituto. Y eso fue mucho antes de los once años :). De todos modos recordad a Ginny durante su primer curso, enamorada ya de Harry Potter y escribiéndole poemas de lo más cómicos. Y sobra decir para las que hayan tenido hermanos la edad a la que empiezan a interesarse por lo que viene siendo su "mini yo". De todos modos las hormonas no atacarán con saña a nuestros ofidios amigos aún, no temáis.

Y ya para terminar, os agradezco muchísimo todos los comentarios que me hacéis, espero no parecer borde en mis notas de autora, es que no me gusta poner muchas "caritas" cuando escribo. Pero enfatizar que adoro las críticas, saber qué opináis, qué os gusta y qué no, porque en eso me baso a la hora de tratar de mejorar.

Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la maravillosa casa de Salazar Slytherin en este capítulo, un saludo para todos y en especial para: **Tatiana—chan****, ****Leanne Black****, silvers draco, Marina la Romana, Akuma, Drehn** (gracias por tu aportación en la sombra, eres un sol) y **Filbuster**, que siempre aguanta mis paranoias con aplomo.

«_Metanfetamina_»


	6. Niños vestidos de verde

**(*)** Editado el 24 de abril de 2011

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: It´s my own cheating heart that makes me cry, Glasvegas.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_So this is the grand finale, the crescendo of demise. This is the happy ending__, where the bad guy goes down and die. This is the end with me on my knees and wondering why? Cross my heart, hope to die. It's my own cheating heart that makes me cry."_

It´s my own cheating heart that makes me cry, Glasvegas.

* * *

6. Niños vestidos de verde.

—¿Podéis hacer el favor de explicarme por qué preferís ir a la biblioteca en vez de animar a vuestro equipo?

Draco Malfoy, con la cara pintada de verde, quizá con intención de pasar inadvertido entre el musgo de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, nos fulminó con la mirada aquél sábado de principios de noviembre.

—¡Es el primer partido de la temporada! —exclamó Goyle al tiempo que masticaba con bastante poca decencia un croissant.

—¡Slytherin contra Gryffindor! —vociferó esta vez Crabbe.

Como habréis podido deducir, la temporada de Quidditch había comenzado. El motivo por el cual yo no quise ir ni a aquel partido ni a muchos otros era simple: me parecía patético y denigrante estar sentado en una grada viendo pasar sobre utensilios de limpieza a diversos estudiantes, teniendo que aguantar los gritos de unos y los empujones de otros, fingiendo que era emocionante que ganara determinado equipo. Nunca he comprendido ni el motivo por el cual a la gente le enardece el deporte, ni el motivo por el cual los espectadores hablan de que _han_ ganado o perdido. Ellos no han hecho nada, han ganado los que han jugado. ¿Y para qué lo han hecho? ¿Qué clase de beneficio han obtenido por ello? Ninguno, simplemente ridículo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no os venís? —esta vez fue Parkinson la que nos acusó con la mirada.

—Tengo que empezar con el trabajo de Herbología —mintió Greengrass, tocándose el pelo con desinterés.

—Yo siento el deber de bailar claqué sobre el libro más antiguo que haya, en frente de Pince —Zabini acompañó sus palabras con un taconeo arrítmico.

—¿Y tú, Nott? —me increpó Malfoy, con su rubio ceño fruncido.

—No, yo no voy a bailar claqué.

* * *

—No sé por qué Pansy quiere verlo, si ni siquiera comprende las reglas —expuso entre susurros Greengrass, ya en la biblioteca—. ¿Y a ti no te gustaba el quidditch, Blaise?

—Me gusta cuando soy yo quién juega, o cuando los que juegan merecen ser llamados jugadores. Además, vamos a tener que aguantar los monólogos de Malfoy sobre lo poco que merece Potter un puesto en su equipo y, personalmente, prefiero escuchar sus motivos sólo doscientas noventa veces. Así al menos me ahorro que me grite durante el partido lo mal que hace ese Gryffindor lo que sea que haga.

Zabini no exageró, ese curso nos vimos obligados a escuchar cómo Malfoy criticaba cualquiera de las cosas que Potter hacía hasta que nos sangraban los oídos.

—De todas formas Draco tiene razón, no es justo que alguien de primero juegue en el equipo de quidditch, ¿por qué le dejaron hacer las pruebas?

—Seguramente, Daphne, sea porque tiene una maravillosa cicatriz en la frente. Es una especie de recompensa: tú libras al Mundo Mágico del Señor Tenebroso y nosotros te dejamos montar en escoba antes de tiempo. Es un trato estupendo.

Y, mientras Greengrass se reía por lo bajo por el comentario de Zabini, yo me dedicaba a hojear el libro de Transformaciones con aburrimiento. Decir que estaba ansioso por aprender a transformar escarabajos en botones es un eufemismo.

Por desgracia, esa noche no fue más emocionante que mis nuevas habilidades con respecto a los posibles usos de un botón:

—¡Con la boca! ¡Ese estúpido ha cogido la snitch con la boca! ¿Os lo podéis creer? —Como había sido predicho con anterioridad, Draco Malfoy hizo alarde de su disconformidad en la Sala Común. No me molestaría en narraros la perorata que siguió a continuación si esto no tuviera una serie de molestas a la par que cómicas consecuencias.

—La verdad es que las ciento veintitrés primeras veces que lo has dicho no podía creerlo, pero ahora estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión —interrumpió el discurso, como habréis podido imaginar, un burlón Blaise Zabini.

Pero Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió y prosiguió con su indignación ante la situación con total naturalidad:

—Deberían haber escogido a Longbottom como buscador, con todo lo que come seguro que también se tragaba la snitch. Al menos él lo haría a propósito y no por un estúpido golpe de suerte.

—Y Goyle podría ser el de Slytherin, así estaríamos igualados —contraatacó Zabini, con bastante contrariedad por cierto: no debió gustarle nada que el blanco de sus burlas lo ignorara.

El aludido, que ya en primero era bastante más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, miró al moreno con cara de pocos amigos. Porque sí, podréis decir que Malfoy se metía con él y con Crabbe a la menor de cambio y ellos se lo tomaban bien, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieran que aceptar que alguien tan ajeno a su infancia lo hiciera. Y es que pese a lo que muchos digan, pese a que en muchas ocasiones los usara a modo de escudo o los utilizara como blanco de sus frustraciones, el rubio los consideraba sus amigos y ellos a él. Antes de proseguir con la historia me gustaría aclararos que la amistad se basa en la confianza y en el respeto, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con las aberrantes muestras de camaradería de las que se jactan los Gryffindors. Nosotros no necesitábamos darnos palmaditas en la espalda para demostrar que éramos más que compañeros de Casa: cuando los secretos que guardas son tan oscuros que solo pueden sisearse en la medianoche, cuando son tan sórdidos que merecen caer en el olvido, cuando suponen una carga tan pesada que solo las serpientes los pueden ingerir para digerirlos a lo largo de las semanas… Entonces, sólo entonces, comprenderéis el grado superlativo al que llegaba nuestra confianza en aquellos a los que considerábamos nuestros amigos.

Pero, y a lo que iba, esta conversación tuvo la primera de sus muchas consecuencias la mañana en la que el expreso de Hogwarts nos llevaría a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nuestras familias. Fue durante ese último desayuno del año en el Gran Comedor cuando Draco Malfoy comprendió el dulce sabor de la venganza. Ese sustantivo verdoso, sutil y cruel que cualquier Slytherin que se preciara empleaba como moneda de cambio ante una injuria.

—La verdad es que no hay nada como un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza antes de dejar atrás a todos estos patéticos intentos de mago —entró en acción Malfoy, que bebía ostentosamente de su copa, como si realmente fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca—. Este año nos volveremos a ver todos en la fiesta de Navidad de Malfoy Manor, ¿no? Bueno, Zabini, tú no, por supuesto.

—Oh, yo aunque quisiera ir —enfatizó el aludido con retintín— no podría: voy con mi madre a pasar las vacaciones a Italia, en una de nuestras casas de verano.

Y acto seguido Blaise Zabini bebió de su copa, probablemente tratando de imitar el gesto anterior del rubio para ridiculizarlo. Craso error. A los pocos segundos, con la taimada sonrisa torcida de Draco Malfoy sobre él, abrió mucho los ojos y un retortijón le avisó de lo que se avecinaba. Miró al blanco de sus burlas con sorpresa y odio mientras el ofidio de pelo blanquecino le decía, con fingida preocupación:

—¿Estás bien? Te noto como… no sé, a punto de explotar.

—Malfoy, te vas a enterar cuando…

Pero en ese momento no supimos qué le iba a pasar a Malfoy, dado que Zabini, con los ojos llorosos y cara de estar haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se levantó temblando de la mesa.

—El servicio está subiendo un graaan tramo de escaleras, a la derecha tras un laaargo pasillo. Que disfrutes de tu viaje a Italia, Blaise.

—¿Qué le has puesto en la copa? —le pregunté.

—Polvos de Magnesia.

Y ese fue el día en el que Draco Malfoy me empezó a parecer un sujeto interesante. Fue el día en el que dejé de prestar atención a su arrastrar fingido de las palabras. El primer día en el que lo miré con un atisbo de aprobación.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó Greengrass, sorprendida por mi asomo de sonrisa.

—Laxante.

Nada más digno de mención sucedió hasta la ya mencionada celebración de la Navidad. A excepción, claro está, de que Zabini se pasó todo el trayecto en tren hasta Londres encerrado en el cuarto de baño del vagón; excretando su dignidad, para ser más precisos.

* * *

Después de una altamente emocionante cena familiar en la que, por supuesto, la única que habló fue mi abuela maravillándonos hasta el aburrimiento mortal con su sinfonía de críticas hacia el Ministerio, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.

Pese a haber estado en esa casa con anterioridad y bastante más frecuencia de la que hubiera deseado, lo cierto es que no dejaba de sorprenderme. A medida que caminabas por el amplísimo jardín hacia la puerta de entrada sentías como cada uno de los ladrillos del lugar susurraba, con voz aterciopelada, el oro que se había invertido en todo aquello. Pero ahí residía la diferencia con la casa de los Greengrass, por ejemplo, cuyas fuentes de plata gritaban estruendosamente la palabra "ostentación". Malfoy Manor era elegante, sobria y luminosa. Supongo que lo que a mi _yo_ de once años más le sorprendía era la luminosidad ya mencionada: mi casa no podía ser más diferente en ese aspecto con sus ladrillos oscuros, sus pesadas cortinas negras de terciopelo y sus pasillos tétricamente alumbrados.

Mi padre y yo caminábamos en silencio por la gravilla, entre pavos reales albinos tan estirados como su dueña. He de decir que, ni de niño ni de adulto, me incomodó el silencio, me gustaba sumergirme en él embebiéndome de mis cavilaciones. Mi padre es igual que yo, siempre me decía que estaba completamente fuera de lugar hablar sin tener nada importante que decir. Y, al ser esta una de las pocas cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo con él, me sorprendió que se dirigiera a mí de manera tan poco clara esa noche:

—Theodore, ¿qué tal has pasado estos dos meses en la escuela? ¿Has aprendido algo útil? —Voz seca, distante, como si efectivamente no fuera esa la pregunta que deseaba hacer.

—No.

Afirmó con la cabeza escuetamente, como si ya hubiera contado con esa respuesta.

—Debes seguir aprendiendo, con el paso del tiempo te enseñarán cosas de mayor interés —explicó, con desgana—. ¿Te has relacionado con gente nueva en Hogwarts?

He ahí el verdadero quid de la cuestión. Lo que a mi progenitor realmente le importaba era lo relacionado con las amistades apropiadas e inapropiadas, obviamente. Reconozco que estuve tentado de mencionar a Lisa Turpin, a la que por aquél entonces apenas conocía, solo por el placer de observar esos ínfimos detalles de contrariedad en su expresión que tan pocas veces se dignaba a mostrar. Pero me contuve, no por miedo, sino por zanjar el asunto de una vez: no quería verme importunado de nuevo con estas banales e insulsas charlas padre-hijo que tan poco nos importaban a ninguno de los dos.

—Hay un chico en nuestro dormitorio al que no conocía, Blaise Zabini.

Habréis notado que obvié explicarle que en realidad relacionar, en mi caso, no era el verbo adecuado. Pero, aunque en ese momento aún no lo sabía, no era necesario darle ese tipo de detalles a mi padre que, por lo visto, tanto se parecía a mí en esos aspectos.

—Oh, sí, los Zabini. —Un asomo de sonrisa cínica cruzó su semblante—. Aunque sería más correcto decir la señora Zabini.

Alcé una ceja. Por favor, no tengáis la desfachatez de pensar que estaba interesado en la situación familiar de mi nuevo compañero de Casa por algo relacionado con la amistad. Las amistades entre los ofidios, como ya os expliqué antes, se forjan a base de confidencias lo suficientemente escabrosas como para erizar los pelos de la nuca de muchos de vosotros. Y nosotros, con once años, aún no habíamos sido testigos del sabor agridulce que dejaba algo como aquello. Mi interés por Blaise Zabini en ese momento se basaba en recapitular toda la información posible que, quién sabe, podría serme útil en el futuro.

—La madre de tu nuevo compañero es famosa por dos cosas —comenzó mi padre, probablemente entendiendo correctamente mi mudo interés—. Por un lado se la considera una de las brujas más hermosas de Londres, motivo por el cual su viudez es un estado del que muchos magos quieren aprovecharse. Pero lo más interesante es, sin duda, la larga lista de cónyuges de la que ha dispuesto cuyas trágicas y repentinas muertes han sido el resultado de su actual fortuna en Gringotts.

Tras esto, disculpándose por interrumpir una conversación que ya había finalizado, algunos de los elfos domésticos nos condujeron hacia donde ya se encontraban el resto de los invitados y los correspondientes anfitriones.

—Nott, por aquí —me indicó Draco Malfoy, de pie frente a las escaleras de la entrada—. Los demás ya están en mi habitación. ¿Por qué vas todo de negro? ¿Quién se ha muerto?

El niño, que iba enfundado en una camisa gris perla bajo su túnica de gala, me sonreía satíricamente.

—Uno de tus pollos albinos. Lo siento.

El rubio bufó con hastío y me condujo hasta su dormitorio donde, como me había anunciado, ya estaban todos. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, nadie comprendió ni comprendería muy bien por qué, con túnicas moradas; Pansy Parkinson haciendo ostentación de lo que presumiblemente era un carísimo vestido verde botella, sentada en un sofá al lado de una Daphne Greengrass vaporosamente blanca.

—Hola, Theodore —me saludó Greengrass—, estábamos hablando de regalos de Navidad.

Fabuloso. Malfoy tomó asiento y se preparó para la acción:

—Sí, a mí me han regalado un águila, para la correspondencia, ya sabes. Las lechuzas están muy pasadas. También unos zapatos de piel de dragón de la mejor calidad, doscientos galeones el par, imagínate. Una escoba nueva, una Cometa 260. Libros, seis o siete, aún no los he abierto pero creo que…

—¿Por qué te regalan libros por Navidad? —preguntó Goyle, haciendo alarde, como muchas otras veces haría, de su ansia de conocimiento—. ¿Quién los querría?

—Tú no, por supuesto. A lo que iba, una radio mágica que sintoniza más de trescientas emisoras…

—Oh, ¿podemos poner música, Draco?

—Vale, Pansy —aceptó el aludido con impaciencia—. Me han encargado un retrato mágico a cuerpo completo para que lo cuelgue en la habitación, también un…

—¡Oh, Lorcan d'Eath! —exclamó Greengrass cuando Parkinson atinó a encender la radio—. Me encanta, en especial su último single _"te cuello mucho"._ Es mitad vampiro, ¿sabíais?

—Muy interesante —respondió Malfoy que no parecía en absoluto interesado—. Como decía, también me han regalado una Coclearia, que es una planta con unas propiedades muy curiosas para…

—¿Tú también te quedas a dormir, Theodore? —me preguntó Crabbe.

—Sí.

—¿Queréis prestarme atención de una maldita vez?

—Lo siento, Draco —se afligió Parkinson que, pese a ya saber qué cojones le habían regalado al pesado de Malfoy, se esforzó por mirarle con aún más esmero que de costumbre.

—Bueno, eso es todo —finalizó el rubio, aún molesto—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nott? ¿Qué te han comprado?

—Nada —contesté, sin inmutarme.

Él, que presumiblemente pensaba el porqué de este hecho dado que a mi padre también se le salían los galeones por las orejas, me miró con los grises muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. A su favor decir que con los años adquirió algo más de tacto. Poco más—. ¿Tu padre nunca te regala nada? ¿Y por tu cumpleaños?

—Tampoco. Las cosas que necesito se las pido —contesté con aburrimiento.

—¿Y qué hay de las cosas que no necesitas pero que son indispensables?

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Una escoba.

—No vuelo.

—¿Y qué me dices de…?

—Draco —interrumpió Greengrass con una sonrisa, como quitándole importancia al asunto—, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

—¡A oscuridad, a oscuridad! —pidió Parkinson con id vosotros a saber qué extraños propósitos. Con los años siguió pidiendo que jugáramos a eso, aunque ya con sus propósitos muy claros—. ¿Tienes Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea, Draco?

—Por supuesto. Salgamos fuera.

Ya en los exteriores establecimos o, debería decir, establecieron, ya que yo me disponía a suicidarme mordiéndome la lengua por ser obligado a tamaña estupidez… Como iba diciendo, establecieron el perímetro que seguro nos íbamos a pasar todos por el forro. Somos Slytherin, recordad. Aquel que dijo que en un juego lo importante es participar debió ser un antepasado de Longbottom.

—Se la liga el que adivine el número, del uno al diez, en el que estoy pensando.

—¿Diez? —tanteó Crabbe, con cara de esfuerzo.

—Efectivamente. Crabbe, ligas. Cuenta hasta veinte después de que lance los polvos.

Sí, lo habéis adivinado, Crabbe siempre se la ligaba. En su opinión porque tenía una capacidad sorprendente para saber en qué estaba pensando Malfoy —motivo por el cual escogió Adivinación—, en opinión del resto porque era imbécil.

Cuando la cuenta atrás empezó me dispuse a utilizar mi mejor arma en esos estúpidos juegos: quedarme quieto en mi sitio esperando que la vida pasara, pero alguien me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia lo que presumiblemente era la colección de rosales de Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Qué…? —empecé con la queja. No me gustaba el contacto físico, al menos en esa etapa de mi vida y de ese tipo y, ni mucho menos, me gustaba que me arrastraran y me empotraran contra una pared plagada de rosales con sus correspondientes espinas.

Alguien chistó a mi derecha y se apoyó contra mí, para alivio de mi dignidad y de su integridad física no era Malfoy.

—Quería darte algo —susurró Greengrass hablando bastante más deprisa de lo que acostumbraba.

—¿El qué? —inquirí, sin terminar de comprender.

—Un regalo —murmuró al tiempo que se removía incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Navidad.

Acto seguido apoyó un paquete contra mi pecho. Reconozco, aunque a estas alturas de mi vida me resulte lamentable, que en ese momento no supe qué hacer ni con el paquete ni con ella. ¿Se suponía que debía darle las gracias? ¿Estaría esperando ella un regalo que obviamente yo no le había comprado? Me quedé en silencio y, por primera vez hasta el momento, la ausencia de palabras o movimientos se me antojó incómoda. Y eso, sumado a la completa oscuridad y a la cercanía de la niña, hizo que cambiara el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, con un ligero atisbo de nerviosismo.

—¡Salid todos! —vociferó Malfoy—. ¡Crabbe ha pillado a Goyle! ¡El muy estúpido se había escondido detrás de él y han tropezado!

Cuando la oscuridad se fue disipando alcancé a ver la sombra de una sonrisa alejándose en dirección a los gritos.

Poco tiempo después los elfos domésticos salieron a buscarnos, por orden de nuestros padres, para llevarnos a nuestras correspondientes habitaciones. Malfoy, entre bostezos, le protestó a su madre que él ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para irse a la cama a las tantas de la madrugada. Por supuesto no sirvió para absolutamente nada. Me instalaron en una de las habitaciones para invitados que había cercana a la de mi rubio anfitrión de once años, por descontado decir que mi padre no compartiría alcoba conmigo.

Me tumbé en la cama, con el paquete en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la túnica produciéndome un punzante dolor en el estómago. Y por suerte para mi dignidad no hablo metafóricamente: una de las esquinas se me estaba clavando bajo las costillas. Lo saqué y examiné el envoltorio: era de color gris metálico con un gran lazo verde. Recuerdo perfectamente como mi yo de once años se preguntó el por qué de envolver un obsequio, ¿acaso pretendía causar algún tipo de emoción adicional? ¿Se suponía que se debía admirar el papel de regalo o rasgarlo con impaciencia? Conservando la sobriedad, que pareció haberse evaporado en la anterior escena vivida entre rosales, abrí el paquete. Un ajedrez mágico. Me pareció interesante y apropiado así que me tomé la libertad de asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando me hallaba examinando unas piezas negras especialmente belicosas llamaron a mi puerta y, sin esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte, la abrieron. Eran un Draco Malfoy que me evaluaba con sus entrecerrados ojos grises desde el dintel y una maceta. Sin dejar de observarme de manera extraña, con cara de estar teniendo un intenso debate interior consigo mismo, dejó la maceta en el suelo, a su lado, mientras murmuró con aburrimiento:

—Como a mí no me gustan las plantas puedes quedarte con mi coclearia.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí, descolocado.

—Te la doy, pero solo porque no la quiero —aclaró con displicencia—. Es muy cara.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

En ese momento no supe qué pensar, por un lado tenía dos nuevos bienes, lo cual me satisfacía. Comprenderéis, o eso espero, que por muy orgullosos que seamos los Slytherins no vamos a rechazar un regalo: siempre y cuando sea digno y venga de alguien del cual no nos ofenda que nos obsequie algo. Nos caracterizamos por muchas cosas, bastantes de ellas están al margen de la línea que separa lo que es ético y lo que no lo es, pero la estupidez no es una de nuestras propiedades. Por otro lado, si no hubiera conocido a Malfoy o a Greengrass lo suficiente, me habría indignado pensando que sentían algún tipo de compasión por mi persona. Por suerte esa sí que no es una de nuestras propiedades.

* * *

Hablando con franqueza, cosa que aunque dudéis hago con hiriente habitualidad, empecé contando esta historia, nuestra historia, a partir del primer curso en Hogwarts únicamente porque muchas de las situaciones que os narraré en no demasiado tiempo vinieron influenciadas por este año. Pero, de igual modo, este período no fue emocionante ni en lo más mínimo y, si no fuera por esas repercusiones de las que os he hablado, sería digno de caer en ese gran barrizal aderezado con mierda llamado Olvido.

Pero, como veo ineludible para la narración que comprendáis el origen de las relaciones que forjamos con los años entre nosotros, tocaré algún que otro punto interesante. Como, por ejemplo, el ojo morado de Draco Malfoy.

No son necesarias muchas explicaciones para poneros en situación: quidditch, Snape de árbitro, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Weasley.

Estaba en la Sala Común, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero tapizado negro, probando mi ajedrez mágico contra Zabini y Parkinson. Lamentablemente, aunque jugara contra ambos a la vez, me aburría terriblemente.

—Blaise, mueve ese alfil —ordenó la chica.

—Pansy, si hacemos eso su reina nos hace jaque —explicaba el moreno con voz cansina.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si no se lo hubieras dicho no se habría dado cuenta!

—Oh, sí. Seguro.

—Bien, ¿qué me dices de la torre? La de la derecha.

—¿Para dónde la muevo?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —Parkinson, cuyos ojos como botones habían estado hacía un segundo clavados en el tablero, probablemente esperando que éste le diera las respuestas que buscaba, me fulminó con la mirada. No debió de ser bueno para su ego el encontrarme leyendo un libro mientras ellos perdían tan ignominiosamente—. Theodore, ¿podrías tener la delicadeza de hacer como que te interesa la partida?

—De acuerdo —contesté, con sopor, aún hojeando el libro—. Si movéis el alfil obviamente os hago jaque. Si por el contrario os decidís por la torre pasará exactamente lo mismo. El caballo que os queda no os sirve para absolutamente nada y mover los peones solo retrasará lo inevitable así que, me temo, he vuelto a ganaros.

Parkinson se cruzó de brazos, indignada: es una de las peores perdedoras que conozco, un poco por detrás de Malfoy y eso, creedme cuando os lo digo, es algo muy serio. Zabini saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Greengrass, que bajaba en ese momento del dormitorio bastante satisfecha consigo misma, muy probablemente gracias al nuevo Espejo Adulador que le habían regalado por Navidad sus padres.

—¿Aún no han vuelto los demás del partido? —preguntó, bajando las pestañas de un modo absolutamente patético que probablemente había sido alabado por su obsequio minutos antes. He de decir que, por suerte y con el paso de los años, logró perfeccionar esa y otras muchas técnicas.

Y fue en ese mismo momento cuando los demás, véase Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, entraron por el hueco de la pared.

El motivo por el cual solté una carcajada tremendamente involuntaria y de la que casi me avergüenzo tiene su explicación. Y los dos imitadores de un neandertal sucios, con las ropas revueltas y algún que otro rasguño no son esa explicación. El motivo era Draco Malfoy: con un ojo _morado-tirando-a-negro_, la cara desfavorablemente hinchada, todo el pelo de punta y lleno de hojas y demás porquerías, la camisa por fuera del pantalón manchada de barro y la expresión más cargada de odio y rencor que le había visto hasta el momento.

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cuál fue el día en el que el vocabulario de ese ofidio rubio perdió todo vestigio de la inocencia que pudiera haber tenido? Aquí tenéis la respuesta:

—¡Puto Weasley! —vociferó justo en el momento en el que su cara pasaba del rojo al escarlata, caminando a grandes zancadas por la Sala Común como si estuviera poseído por una banshee—. ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Gilipollas de mierda! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¡Juro que le destrozaré la vida!

Pansy Parkinson, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante tal algarabía de insultos y aspavientos, se movía inquieta en el sillón que compartía con Zabini, sin atreverse a preguntar qué había sido el causante de tan cómico desenlace. El moreno situado a su derecha, muy probablemente rememorando el incidente con el laxante anterior a las vacaciones, miraba al psicótico rubio con una malévola expresión de triunfo. Yo me divertía —interiormente esa vez— siguiendo con la mirada al vociferador humano. Fue Greengrass la que, calmadamente apoyada en una mesa, interrumpió las cada vez más originales pullas:

—Draco, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Que Weasley se ha vuelto loco y me ha pegado! ¡A mí, a Draco Malfoy! ¡Mira cómo me ha dejado el ojo! ¡Maldito chupap…!

—¿Pero por qué te ha pegado?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Porque está loco! ¡Deberían sacrificarlo!

—Draco… —titubeó Parkinson asomándose por el respaldo del sillón en el que aún se refugiaba—. Tal vez deberías decírselo a tu padre, quizá el pueda hacer algo.

—¡¿A mi padre, Pansy? ¡¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre que una asquerosa comadreja me ha puesto un ojo morado? ¡Oh, no, no, no! —exclamaba alzando los puños al cielo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que conducía a nuestros dormitorios—. ¡Esto lo solucionaré yo! ¡Ya veréis, ya!

Un portazo fue todo lo que vimos o, mejor dicho, oímos esa noche.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Parkinson mirando de hito en hito a unos bastante pasmados Crabbe y Goyle.

—Estábamos en el partido al lado de esa Granger y de Weasley… —comenzó Crabbe.

—Longbottom también estaba con ellos —aclaró Goyle.

—Ah, sí, también. La cosa es que Malfoy dijo algo de que Potter había encontrado un galeón en el campo para Weasley, así que ese estúpido se volvió loco y se le echó encima.

—La verdad es que también se llevó lo suyo, acabó con un labio y una ceja partidos.

—¿Y a vosotros qué os ha pasado? —inquirió Greengrass.

—Longbottom se nos tiró encima, así que tuvimos que darle una paliza. Está en la enfermería —declaró Goyle, con aspecto de estar tremendamente orgulloso de haber sido capaz de pegar a alguien con las mismas habilidades para el combate que un tetrapléjico.

Pero, volviendo a lo que importa: la oportunidad de venganza le llegó a Malfoy semanas más tarde si obviamos, por supuesto, el lanzarle a Longbottom el maleficio de las piernas unidas al salir una tarde de la biblioteca. Lo cual, hasta para un niño de once años, resulta lamentable.

Para poneros en situación decir que me encontraba sentado en un banco cercano al lago, leyendo el Profeta, durante el recreo de la mañana. El motivo por el cual no estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin o en la biblioteca era simple: Malfoy había decidido irse a nadie sabía bien dónde y sus acólitos, nerviosos, sentían la irremediable e imperiosa necesidad de preguntarme cada tres segundos dónde pensaba yo que podría estar. En momentos como ese resultaba curioso observar cómo parecía desmoronarse la cotidianeidad de las vidas de esas personas cuando no tenían al rubio cerca. Zabini y Greengrass eran los que mejor lo sobrellevaban, ciertamente, pero igualmente se respiraba en el ambiente la incomodidad que sentían. Porque Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, que las era, pero tenía ese halo de superioridad y jerarquía que le hacía la vida más sencilla a los que lo rodeaban. Él ordenaba, sugería, sacaba a colación determinado tema, iba y venía. Con esto no quiero decir, nada más lejos, que fuera o un ejemplo a seguir o una especie de líder ofidio: muy a menudo Parkinson, Crabbe o Goyle lo seguían y secundaban, menos a menudo Greengrass y Zabini pero, por supuesto, ahí se zanjaba el asunto. No contaba con súbditos ni entre su curso ni entre cursos superiores o inferiores. He escuchado muchas sartas de gilipolleces a lo largo de mi vida pero, sin duda, la que más gracia me hizo fue oír entre unos Hufflepuffs que Draco Malfoy era una especie de "Cabecilla de Slytherin". Por favor, que los Gryffindors fueran tan sumamente patéticos como para dejarse representar por un enano con una malformación en el cráneo no quiere decir que nosotros tuviéramos tan poca personalidad. Dentro de nuestra Casa cada uno era una entidad propia, todos igual de importantes por diferentes motivos. En Slytherin los alumnos de cursos superiores conocían tanto a Malfoy como a Crabbe, por ejemplo. Y como se demostraría después, llegado el momento Crabbe le fue leal a quién le convino.

Como iba diciendo, estaba pasando algo de frío pero disfrutando de un periódico en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando el rubio se me acercó apresuradamente, con expresión triunfal. Como nota personal añadir que me sorprendió sobremanera verlo corriendo, desde que lo conocí siempre odió el esfuerzo físico innecesario, decía que era cosa de la clase baja.

—¡Nott! —Llegó hasta mí, con una de las sonrisas más sórdidas que hasta entonces le había visto, y se sentó a mi lado recuperando el aliento. Tampoco era especialmente resistente.

Pasé una página del periódico, con parsimonia. Oh, un nuevo objeto oscuro incautado por la Comisión del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles: tostadoras achicharra manos. Gran invento.

—Acabo de descubrir algo que hará que Potter y Weasley me las paguen de una vez por todas —dejó la frase al aire durante unos segundos, probablemente tratando de atraer mi atención mediante el suspense—. Un dragón.

Alcé una ceja. Se me pasó por la mente que Malfoy pretendía comprar un dragón y arrojárselo al Dúo Dinámico. Deseché la idea por absurda, aunque me permití pensar durante unos segundos más en las sanguinolentas repercusiones que eso pudiera acarrear.

—¿Qué dragón? —inquirí finalmente, para que me contara lo que me tuviera que contar de una buena vez y se largara.

—Tienen un dragón, Nott —aclaro con impaciencia—. Lo he visto, está en la chabola del zarrapastroso de Hagrid. Un dragón de verdad, acaba de nacer, creo que es un ridgeback noruego.

No pensé que se las estuviera dando de listo con la especie del reptil. Si de algo sabía Malfoy era de serpientes y dragones, lo consideraba casi un deber perteneciendo a la casa de Salazar. Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, en mi opinión.

—La cría de dragones es ilegal —enfatizó—. Esta vez sí que los expulsarán.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Delatarlos, por supuesto.

Suspiré, aún le quedaban un par de años para ahogarse por completo en el placer que suponía una venganza bien llevada a cabo.

—Si los delatas ahora culparán al guardabosque.

—Pues hablaré con Snape, seguro que él trata de perjudicar a Gryffindor.

—Sí, pero McGonagall se las ingeniará para exculparlos.

Malfoy frunció el cejo, contrariado pero sin quitarme la razón que, por supuesto, tenía. Y tengo. Siempre.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

Cerré el periódico y lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación. Supongo que con mis doce años del momento pensé que le debía un favor por el asunto de las lecciones de vuelo. Así funcionamos en Slytherin, a base de cadenas de favores cada vez más sólidas. Cadenas tan sólidas que ni la mordedura de un tejón, el zarpazo de un león o la picadura de un águila podían romper. Cadenas que sólo el veneno de una serpiente podía corroer.

—Esperar. Los dragones crecen mucho, se volverá insostenible.

—¿Esperar a qué, exactamente?

—A que se te presente la oportunidad.

Y la oportunidad, como acertadamente predije, se presentó poco tiempo después. Una tarde Pansy Parkinson nos contó, estando todos en la Sala Común, que Weasley se encontraba en la enfermería. La verdad es que la chica tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para enterarse de la mayoría de las cosas que circulaban por el castillo. Y es que, como todos los Slytherin sabemos, la información es poder. Motivo por el cual en años venideros los secretos se pagarían tan caros. Y no hablo metafóricamente, mi bolsillo es testigo de lo que alguien desesperado puede llegar a intercambiar por determinados datos.

Malfoy, como es obvio, no dejó pasar la oportunidad y acudió en principio a molestar al paupérrimo pelirrojo. Cuando volvió a la Sala Común, con un libro entre las manos, se sentó a mi lado y me tendió un papel.

—La oportunidad se ha presentado —me dijo al tiempo que yo leía la carta de un tal Charlie hacia Weasley.

—Eso parece.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —inquirió Parkinson, molesta por la exclusión.

—Resulta que ha llegado el momento de mi venganza contra Potter y Weasley. Ese estúpido de Hagrid está criando un dragón ilegalmente, que ha mordido a la comadreja, por cierto, por eso está en la enfermería. El caso es que he ido a reírme de él y le he pedido un libro como excusa delante de Pomfrey y el idiota me ha dejado uno en cuyo interior hay una carta de su hermano. Leedla.

Después de que todos la leyeran la misiva abordaron a Malfoy a preguntas:

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Goyle.

—¿Robarás el dragón? —supuso estúpidamente Crabbe.

—Los delatarás, ¿no? —aportó Parkinson.

—Pienso esperarlos cerca de la Torre de Astronomía y, cuando los vea llegar, gritaré para que venga Filch o algún profesor.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Snape directamente y le dejas el trabajo a él? —sugirió inteligentemente Greengrass.

—No me quiero perder la cara de Potter cuando se dé cuenta de que gracias a mí serán expulsados.

Y, como habréis adivinado, esa fue su perdición. En un principio lo hizo bien: se llevó su capa invisible y se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía a las once y media. Por desgracia para él los nervios y la inexperiencia jugaron en su contra y, cuando oyó pasos, suponiendo que eran Potter y Granger los que se acercaban, se quitó la capa y la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica, decidido a esperar al dúo apoyado indolentemente contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Resultó ser McGonagall. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y un bonito paseo por el Bosque Prohibido como castigo. Obviamente Malfoy no sabía que el castigo consistía en eso, según él no había salido tan mal parado: Gryffindor contaba con ciento cincuenta puntos menos, todos odiaban a Potter, en especial los miembros de su propia Casa, y a él lo obligarían a escribir unas líneas o algo así. El caso es que la mañana que siguió a la condena con el guardabosque, Malfoy nos dio los pormenores de lo acontecido. Quisiéramos o no.

—¡El Bosque Prohibido! ¿Os lo podéis creer? —siseaba furiosamente—. Nos obligaron a trabajar como si fuésemos empleados, cuando se lo diga a mi padre tomará cartas en el asunto, ya lo creo. De todos modos Filch dijo no sé qué de tener engrasadas unas cadenas y que echaba de menos los viejos castigos. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará en su tiempo libre con sus cacharros de tortura.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Parkinson con indignación—. ¿Y qué tuviste que hacer allí?

—Pues por lo visto ha habido una serie de asesinatos… —comenzó el rubio tratando de crear una atmósfera de misterio—. Unicornios. Tuvimos que seguir un rastro de sangre. Y había sangre por todos lados, muchísima. Todo cubierto, imaginaos.

¿Alguna vez os he hablado de lo que le gustaba exagerar? Bien, creo que ya no es necesario.

—Nos dividimos en dos grupos —prosiguió, entre susurros teatrales—. Al principio me tocó ir con el idiota de Longbottom pero se asustó en seguida cuando me escondí detrás de él y le toqué el hombro. Qué aburrimiento. Luego ese híbrido me puso con Potter y la cosa se tornó interesante. A medida que nos adentrábamos más y más en el bosque, siguiendo toda esa sangre que aún estaba caliente…

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba caliente? —interrumpió Zabini.

—Pues porque la toqué, claro. Todas las manos cubiertas de sangre plateada. Pero como decía lo mejor llegó cuando encontramos a un tipo, con una túnica negra tapándolo entero, bebiendo la sangre del… unicornio que estaba muerto en el suelo.

Parkinson soltó un agudísimo y tremendamente irritante gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos, probablemente estupefacta ante los horrores que narraba el chico.

Tampoco os he hablado aún de lo que le gustaba a Draco Malfoy mentir cuando le convenía. No serán necesarias muchas explicaciones tras el resto de su perorata:

—El caso es que Potter se tiró al suelo y se puso a gritar por el miedo —continuó, hinchando a partes iguales el pecho y la ficción—. El ser, que no estoy seguro ni de que fuera un hombre, imaginaos, fue hacia nosotros. Yo podría haberme ido y dejado que se cargara al cabeza rajada, pero no, decidí demostrarle a ese _lo-que-fuera_ que nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy. Así que saqué mi varita y…

—Convertiste una cerilla en aguja —finalizó Zabini.

—No. Zabini, por cierto, ¿no tienes ganas de ir al baño? —El aludido entrecerró los ojos y siguió comiendo malhumorado—. Pues eso, saqué mi varita y le lancé un hechizo súper potente.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Goyle.

Malfoy gruñó, contrariado.

—Uno que tú no conoces, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que huyó. Yo lo vencí.

Parkinson lo felicitó aunque muy probablemente ella tampoco se creyera ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. La capacidad del rubio de tergiversar la verdad es actualmente digna de admiración y bastante más sofisticada que antaño.

* * *

La temporada de exámenes de ese primer curso vaticinó de manera edulcorada cómo serían las cosas durante los TIMOS.

Pansy Parkinson se paseaba de un lado a otro de la Sala Común repitiendo sin cesar las cosas que acababa de memorizar, poniendo los nervios de punta a más de uno.

Blaise Zabini se encerraba en la habitación tratando de trucar las plumas para el examen de Historia de la Magia, que según él se negaba a estudiar. Cuando se enteró por uno de segundo que había en el Salón de Exámenes encantamientos anti trampa y que entregaban plumas especiales para hacer las pruebas se volvió a encerrar, cabreado, pero esa vez para estudiar.

Daphne Greengrass iba a la biblioteca para estar sola, alegando que no podía estudiar si había gente que conocía cerca así que, cada vez que Crabbe o Goyle iban a hacerle una pregunta sobre alguna asignatura, les gritaba furiosa cosas que iban desde un _"déjame sola"_ hasta un _"muérete"._

Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, a pesar de no destacar por su agudeza en prácticamente ninguna ocasión, también estudiaban. ¿Cómo si no han ido pasando de curso? Por supuesto sus notas eran lamentables para cualquiera con un poco de decencia.

Y, por último, Draco Malfoy estudiaba conmigo. Sí, habéis leído bien: yo lo ayudaba. El motivo es simple: durante la época de exámenes yo no tenía nada que hacer, todo lo que se había impartido en ese curso yo ya lo había memorizado en mis correspondientes horas de biblioteca a lo largo del año, así que me aburría tremendamente. Resultó que el rubio fue el único oponente adecuado que encontré para jugar al ajedrez, el único que hizo que mereciera la pena pensar en la siguiente jugada y mirar al tablero. Así que, con piezas de por medio, él me preguntaba alguna que otra cosa que no entendía de alguna que otra materia y yo se lo explicaba.

Poco más que contar de ese primer y poco emocionante curso en Hogwarts a excepción, claro, de los desagradables y nada parciales acontecimientos producidos durante la cena de despedida en El Gran Comedor. Habían circulado una serie de extraños rumores desde hacía tres días acerca de Potter: que si se había colado en el pasillo del tercer piso, que estaba prohibido; que si se había saltado unas trescientas veinticinco normas de la escuela, como mínimo; que si había estado a punto de morir junto a Weasley y Granger por jugar al ajedrez; que si había recuperado una supuesta Piedra Filosofal de un espejo; que si había matado a Quirrel; que si, por el contrario, había mantenido una tórrida y escandalosa aventura con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y este último se había suicidado por miedo al qué dirán… A decir verdad esta última parte fue una total invención de Parkinson que causó furor entre Slytherin convirtiéndose, sin duda, en nuestra versión preferida.

El caso es que nos encontrábamos cenando en un Gran Comedor ribeteado en tonos verdosos, celebrando la victoria aplastante de nuestra Casa, cuando fuimos testigos, como muchas otras veces seríamos, de la injusticia más aberrante y pérfida que cometió ese al que muchos llaman Gran Mago. Dumbledore.

Para que os pongáis en situación me explayaré:

El director acababa de anunciar la victoria de Slytherin con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos. Después de las desagradables muestras de euforia que dieron los miembros de mi casa, de las cuales cabe mencionarse a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa de manera bastante lamentable, Dumbledore continuó:

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Ahí es cuando empezamos a sospechar que la cosa iba mal. Nunca hemos sido especialmente confiados, es cierto, pero la frase no daba mucho margen de error. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda nuestra suspicacia, confieso que a ninguno se nos pasó por la cabeza que esa noche fuera a acabar de la manera en la que acabó.

Aclarar que Gryffindor iba exactamente ciento sesenta puntos por debajo de Slytherin.

—Así que tengo algunos puntos de última hora por agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí, primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Blaise Zabini se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza justo antes de mirar con cara de incredulidad al atril desde el que el director anunciaba aquello.

—Segundo… A la señorita Hermione Granger… por el frío uso de la lógica al enfrentarse contra el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Pansy Parkinson aplastó furibunda un pastel que tenía en la mano, pareciendo no ser consciente de la crema que le resbalaba por entre los dedos. Sus ojos, brillantes y coléricos, estaban fijos en ningún sitio. Como si ni siquiera pudiera soportar ver a ése hombre, como si fuera suficientemente asqueroso el tener que escucharlo.

—Tercero… Al señor Harry Potter… Por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

Draco Malfoy acuchilló con saña el pastel de carne que tenía frente a él, al tiempo que se ponía más y más blanco. Y, aunque no pueda asegurarlo, estoy convencido de que nada tenía que ver con que el nombre de su enemigo por antonomasia hubiera sido pronunciado. Era el todo que lo englobaba.

Mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en su planto, mientras que Greengrass miraba a un lado y al otro de la mesa, buscando con expresión desconcertada que alguien le explicara aquello.

Y ahí estábamos, siendo testigos por primera —y por desgracia no última— vez de la desvergonzada predilección de un hombre considerado por muchos el más sabio de su época. Todos hablan de que en Slytherin somos tramposos, viles, que odiamos sin razón a los Gryffindor. Todos hablan. Siempre hablan. ¿Pero quién habla de las injusticias que sufríamos, sufrimos y seguro sufriremos? ¿Quién habla de esa noche en la que el rencor de muchos de nosotros y de nuestros compañeros de Casa se volvió odio con motivo? Con el tiempo nos enteramos de la verdad encerrada en los rumores de aquella noche y no sirvió de nada. Potter, Weasley y Granger habían decidido por cuenta propia saltarse la mitad de las normas de la escuela e ir en busca de Quirrel. Oh, qué valientes. Nadie se interesó nunca por lo que hicimos nosotros digno de mención, nadie se preguntó por qué motivo Draco Malfoy se jugó un buen puñado de puntos, o en nuestro caso seguro que una expulsión, por enseñarme a volar, por poner un ejemplo. Nadie se preguntó si nosotros sobresalíamos en cuanto a inteligencia, lealtad o perseverancia. Porque nosotros no importábamos, ni de niños ni de adultos. Éramos malos aún cuando no conocíamos el verdadero significado de la maldad, éramos crueles aún cuando nos dedicábamos a jugar, como cualquier otro crío de once años. ¿Que Malfoy se metía con Potter? Por favor, ¿cuántas veces sucedió a la inversa? Un niño siempre tiene malicia, pertenezca a una Casa o a otra. Un niño se comporta tal y como le han enseñado a hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso nadie supo ver eso?

¿Queréis saber el motivo por el cual unos niños vestidos de verde acabaron sumiéndose en la oscuridad? Fueron ellos, los justos, los sabios, los valientes, los buenos, los dignos. Fueron ellos los que obligaron con sus desprecios y dedos acusadores a reptar a la serpiente, a sisear maldiciones en la oscuridad de sus nidos, a defenderse con veneno. Fueron ellos los que nos dieron de lado, los que nos marginaron. Y fueron los otros, los crueles, los viles, los perversos, los malos, los antagonistas, los que nos aceptaron tal y cómo éramos, los que nos acogieron a su lado.

Pero, por supuesto, no fue únicamente la concesión de otros diez puntos a Longbottom por oponerse a sus felices amiguitos lo que nos hizo estar donde estamos ahora. Sin embargo, este acontecimiento nos preparó para lo que vendría, para caminar por el que sería nuestro sendero, aquél tan apartado de la luz solar, aquél por el cual solo se podía reptar durante las noches sin luna.

Y caminamos solos, a tientas, tropezando continuamente. Hasta que cada uno encontró en la voz sibilina que nos llamaba desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad las indicaciones que nos guiarían en adelante.

—… Lo que significa —finalizaba el hipócrita—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Todos en nuestra mesa estaban consternados, furiosos, anonadados. Nadie comprendía qué estaba pasando. Los de primero miraban a los mayores en busca de las respuestas, encontrándose con caras largas o las mismas expresiones de incredulidad que ellos tenían.

Nadie supo explicar cómo habían sido capaces de hacernos eso. Darles a entender a un puñado de críos que habían ganado un estúpido Torneo y, justo cuando lo celebraban, quitarles la gloria. Esperar a ese preciso instante en el que nos sentíamos bien, a pesar del desprecio que a veces sufríamos, para humillarnos. Conceder puntos a un puñado de personas por quebrantar unas normas bajo excusas tontas, sin pararse a pensar ya no en nosotros, sino en el resto de alumnos. ¿Y Ravenclaw? ¿Y Hufflepuff? ¿Y el resto de Gryffindor que no tenía nada que ver con ese niñato con afán de protagonismo? ¿No habían hecho nada digno de mención? ¿Representaban algo más que un público que aplaudía cuando le indicaban que debía hacerlo?

_Nosotros_, pensé, _al menos tenemos un papel más destacado: Los malos. De los que los buenos se ríen cuando caen al suelo y mueren._

Pese a que todos estuviéramos dándole vueltas al mismo tema, fue Parkinson la que, muy seria, con la promesa de la dignidad y personalidad que desarrollaría con el paso de los años, preguntó con fría tranquilidad:

—¿Por qué los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff aplauden también? —Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que le oprimía la garganta—. ¿Por qué se alegran de que ganen otros? ¿No entienden que ellos han perdido?

—Pero no han sido ridiculizados. Ellos se alegran de que no ganemos nosotros: mejor Gryffindor que Slytherin —sentenció Malfoy, con los labios apretados y los ojos aún fijos en su postre.

—¿Por qué? —esa vez fue Greengrass la que habló, negando con la cabeza y con expresión abatida. Daba la impresión de que se había rendido a intentar aparentar indiferencia—. ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros?

—Nada —contesté, terminando de comer mi postre con tranquilidad—. No les hemos hecho nada. Se alegran por Gryffindor únicamente porque Slytherin no ha ganado, como ha dicho Malfoy. Se alegran porque nosotros no nos alegramos. Deberíais probar este pastel —lo paladeé con lentitud antes de proseguir—: no sabe absolutamente a nada.

Y así fue como terminó nuestro primer curso. Así fue como nos empezaron a patear hacia nuestro nido de serpientes, así fue como comenzaron a despreciarnos por ser lo que éramos aunque aún no fuéramos nada.

Como ya he dicho: no me arrepiento de dónde estoy, ni de haber tomado las decisiones que he tomado. No exculparé mi actual crueldad, vileza, sadismo, intolerancia, nada de eso.

Pero ahora, antes de que me tildéis de némesis, paraos a pensar en que hubo un momento en el que ni yo, ni los compañeros con los que ahora me dispongo a cometer actos atroces, fuimos crueles, viles o sádicos. Hubo un momento en el que sólo fuimos unos niños vestidos de verde.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Y he aquí el final del primer año de nuestros queridos niños verdosos, he aquí el principio del fin. Estoy deseando empezar ya el cuarto libro pero el segundo, con El Heredero de Slytherin y los comienzos de la intolerancia, no tiene desperdicio.

Os agradezco enormemente que me hayáis acompañado hasta aquí y espero, en adelante, no defraudar la idea de esta historia. También espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo y que, gracias a él, vayáis viendo la cantidad de desprecios e injusticias que vi yo a lo largo de los libros.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, sabed que me alegran muchísimo y me hacen seguir adelante. Escribo por mí, pero publico por vosotros, por eso espero no decepcionaros. Ya sabéis: si hay algo con lo que no estéis de acuerdo sólo tenéis que decírmelo.

Muchas gracias (sí, de nuevo, y si me apretáis casi en mayúsculas) a **jos Black, Tatiana—chan, Leanne Black, Maka, silvers Draco** y, cómo no, a mi musa en tiempos desesperados **Filbuster**.

«Metanfetamina»

20


	7. Hormigas y coches voladores

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

**Segundo año.**

* * *

7. _De hormigas y coches voladores_.

"_Nott:_

_Recuerda que el día cinco de junio tienes una cita en la Mansión Malfoy. La fiesta comenzará a las seis de la tarde, ya están todos avisados. Todos menos Zabini, por supuesto. Aunque espero que tenga la decencia de enviarme un regalo, quizá así me replantee añadirlo a la lista de invitados el verano que viene. _

_Hablando de regalos, haz el favor de no dejar que tu abuela lo escoja este año, aún no me recupero del pestazo que dejó en mi habitación el perfume que escogió la otra vez. "Ostentación", ¿a quién se le ocurre? Seguro que mi bisabuelo la usaba. _

_Por cierto, uno de mis elfos domésticos está volviéndose muy interesante, tienes que verlo: no para de achicharrarse las manos y darse cabezazos sin que le digamos nada. Graciosísimo._

_Nos veremos pronto,_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Arrugué la carta y la arrojé al suelo. Ya la recogería el elfo más tarde.

Me levanté de la cama con parsimonia y me miré en el espejo mágico que tenía en la pared, mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada. No era muy hablador: de vez en cuando se quejaba porque el pelo me tapaba los ojos, porque estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual o porque me encorvaba, pero normalmente me dejaba en paz.

Lástima no poder decir lo mismo de mi estimada y decrépita abuela, que acababa de entrar en la habitación y lo escrutaba todo con sus ojos de buitre carroñero:

—¡Theodore! —exclamó, con esa voz cascada y quejumbrosa tan recalcitrante—. Queda menos de media hora para que nos vayamos a casa de los Malfoy, ¿aún estás sin arreglar? ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué hace el estandarte de Slytherin que te regalé tirado en el suelo? Haz el favor de colgarlo otra vez donde estaba…

Mi mente desconectó y se dispuso a sintonizar pensamientos más atractivos que aquél monologo. Pensamientos que iban desde lo que me apetecería cenar en unas horas hasta las túnicas con las que nos deleitarían esa vez Crabbe y Goyle. Os adelanto que una tenía ribetes plateados.

—… Siempre igual, con esa cara de que el mundo no va contigo. Te crees por encima de los consejos que pueda darte tu abuela, sí, eso crees. Pues te diré una cosa, niño: he vivido los años suficientes como para darme cuenta de…

Definitivamente me apetecía algo salado. Por desgracia Malfoy tiene una insana afición por los dulces que, de no ser por la insistencia de su madre y de la magia, habría acabado con buena parte de su impoluta dentadura.

—… Encerrado en tu habitación como si no hubiera más gente en esta casa, sin dignarte a escuchar a tu pobre abuela que tanto se preocupa porque te vuelvas un hombre de provecho…

Alcé una ceja. Aclarar que para esa señora hombre de provecho iba de la mano con Marcas Tenebrosas, enmascarado en plata y embadurnado con la sangre de otros.

—Madre, deja de gritar.

Mi padre, cuyos nervios nunca toleraron un timbre superior al de un siseo, acababa de aparecer en el dintel de la puerta con cara inexpresiva.

—Emmanuel, ¿no ves que estoy intentando inculcarle algo de sensatez a tu hijo? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo se comporta? ¡Es inadmisible en una familia respetable como esta! ¡Totalmente inadmisible!

Oh, ya que sale a colación el nombre de mi progenitor me gustaría hablaros de las ironías que pueden encerrar esos sustantivos. Decir que Emmanuel significa _Dios con nosotros_ y que Theodore no se queda atrás: _regalo de Dios_. Pese a nunca haber creído en nadie más que en mí mismo, me gustaría ver la cara de los católicos cuando se dieran cuenta de qué tipo de regalos hacía su dios o con quién tenía a bien reunirse. Agridulcemente irónico, ¿no creéis?

Pero, volviendo al momento de la narración: mi abuela se fue a rumiar a otro lado y mi padre, tras una fría mirada, me apremió para que me vistiera.

Unas altísimas verjas de hierro forjado fueron las primeras en darnos la bienvenida a la casa de los Malfoy. Cuando nos acercamos se contorsionaron formando una cara tan agraciada como la de Bulstrode durante su período más preocupante de acné y, con voz retumbante y metálica, nos preguntaron por el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Los Nott —concedió mi padre de manera lacónica.

Una vez dejadas atrás las rejas, nos dirigimos hacia la carpa que habían instalado en los jardines, pasados los setos y la fuente.

—Emmanuel —saludó Malfoy padre cuando llegamos hasta nuestros anfitriones.

—Lucius.

Un intercambio de nombres tremendamente emocionante que no me molesté en seguir presenciando. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban todos: sentados en una larga mesa repleta de dulces, como esperaba.

—Nott, ¿por qué siempre llegas el último? —dijo Malfoy al tiempo que hacía señas para que me sentara—. Otra vez de negro, ¿quién ha muerto esta vez?

—El que diseñó la túnica de Crabbe, espero.

Los demás se rieron. El aludido incluido, nadie comprendió bien por qué.

—Bueno, ¿y qué has traído tú? —preguntó Parkinson mirándome de arriba abajo en busca del papel de regalo que, por supuesto, no había usado.

Le tendí a Malfoy el libro, éste lo escrutó y sonrió con aprobación.

—¿Cuál es? —inquirió Greengrass.

—"_La Nobleza de la Naturaleza" _—contestó rápidamente Parkinson que ya había estirado su cuello todo lo que daba de sí y un poco más para leer el título—. Yo le he regalado una pluma a vuelapluma, ¿sabes? Así no tiene que molestarse en escribir, con dictar es suficiente. Además es a prueba de fallos ortográficos.

Fabuloso. Me metí en la boca una Grajea Bertie Bott que me supo a aburrimiento mortal. Después de unos veinte minutos de Malfoy hablando de la cantidad ignominiosa de bienes que había obtenido, se decidió a cambiar de tema:

—Bueno, mi padre me ha prometido la Nimbus 2001 en cuanto salga al mercado el mes que viene. Este año voy a entrar en el equipo —concluyó, como si no hubiera margen de error posible.

En ese momento un elfo doméstico se acercó corriendo hasta la mesa en la que estábamos con un paquete entre las manos. Tenía todos los dedos quemados y una herida bastante interesante en la cabeza. Supuse, correctamente por cierto, que sería del que me había hablado Malfoy en la carta. Hablar de elfos saca a colación otro tema agradable: el maltrato. Oh, cuán crueles somos los magos con nuestros elfos al obligarlos a auto-mutilarse, ¿no es cierto? Porque sí, tenéis razón, castigar físicamente a un ser vivo cuando hace algo mal es horrible, repugnante. Por supuesto no tiene ningún parecido a mantener enjaulado a un perro o pegarle cuando no actúa como creemos conveniente, ¿verdad?

—Señor Malfoy hijo, ha llegado esto para usted, señor.

El aludido cogió el paquete con una sonrisa de triunfo que, sobra decir conociendo al remitente, no le duró demasiado.

—Es de Zabini, me ha enviado un regalo, por supuesto. Quizá el año que viene me plantee el… —comenzó, petulante, mientras abría la caja. Cuando observó el contenido de la misma concluyó su frase con la mandíbula apretada—: matarlo. Maldito Zabini, juro que me vengaré.

Y se vengó. Y el otro se vengó después. Y un largo etcétera que os relataré más adelante. La verdad es que la relación de odio y desagravio de esos dos sujetos se convirtió poco a poco en el pasatiempo preferido de muchos Slytherin. Decir que con el paso de los años las bromas, si es alguna vez pudieron ser así llamadas, se hicieron cada vez más agradablemente crueles y retorcidas.

Todos, obvio mi exclusión, se levantaron para ver cuál era el motivo de la ira de Malfoy. Una colección de revistas en las que se hablaba sobre Harry Potter, por lo visto.

—Estoy hasta las narices de Potter, de Granger y de Weasley —rumiaba al tiempo que rompía las publicaciones con odio contenido y sin contener.

—¿De Granger? —preguntó Parkinson en décimas de segundo.

A favor de esta reacción decir que la Slytherin actuaba igual cada vez que el rubio mencionaba el nombre de alguien de género femenino. A favor del posterior comportamiento de la morena para con la Gryffindor poco que decir salvo, tal vez, que quizá estuviera justificado. Pero no es momento de abordar esa historia y quizá nunca lo sea.

—Sí, de la maldita Granger. ¿No la visteis alardear de sus notas a final de curso? —Malfoy carraspeó e imitó con una voz recalcitrantemente aguda y acertada a la niña—: _"El profesor Flitchwich me ha puesto un ciento doce sobre cien en el examen, soy una sangresucia con los dientes hasta el suelo pero soy muy lista, nadie me soporta pero me da igual porque soy amiga de Súper Potter". _

—Olvidas mencionar su problema con los peines —añadió Greengrass con malicia—. ¿Y qué pasa con Weasley?

—¿No lo habéis oído? —inquirió el rubio en tono conspiratorio—. Su padre está haciendo redadas, detectando objetos muggles modificados, ya sabéis. Es una estupidez: no se atreverán a entrar en esta casa, por supuesto. Pero me parece una vergüenza que un mago de sangre limpia dedique su tiempo a algo así.

—Yo había escuchado algo acerca de una Ley de defensa de los muggles —explicó Goyle—, Crabbe y yo oímos a nuestros padres discutiendo sobre ello.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa ley? Es decir, ya estaba prohibido atacarlos, ¿no?

—No lo sé, Pansy. —Malfoy, cuyos ojos se habían convertido en un par de rendijas planteadas, añadió con desprecio—: Quizá con esa ley pretendan que todos tiremos nuestra varita de una vez. Supongo que a los Weasley eso les vendría de perlas: total, seguro que no saben ni para qué se utiliza.

—Nos harán escondernos más —vaticinaba Greengrass con rencor—. Nos prohibirán salir de las pocas ciudades enteramente mágicas que tenemos.

—Mi padre dice que hará todo lo posible por anularla —anunció el rubio con una demostración intachable de orgullo consanguíneo—. Por suerte en el Ministerio aún se le respeta mucho más que a esos patéticos traidores a la sangre.

No me lo digáis, estáis pensando en algo como: _"pobre niños, creen ese tipo de cosas horribles porque han sido educados desde la intolerancia"._ Sí, por supuesto que nuestros progenitores nos enseñaron el poco valor que tenía una tolerancia sin sentido. Pero haced el favor de pensar en el porqué de esa intransigencia: los magos sobra decir que éramos una raza superior, que estábamos y estamos muy por encima de los muggles. Ahora bien, ¿por qué éramos nosotros los que teníamos que vivir en el exilio? ¿Por qué teníamos que escondernos, como decía Daphne? Estaba prohibido utilizar magia delante de ese defecto evolutivo, ¿cuál es el motivo? Somos mejores y más poderosos y, como tales, deberíamos gobernarlos. Y sí, ahí es donde muchos diferían con Voldemort. En opinión de algunos, matar muggles era una pérdida de tiempo y mano de obra. No nos íbamos a dedicar a aniquilar al ganado por ser claramente más merecedores del mundo que él, simplemente lo utilizábamos para lo que servía. Sin embargo, por desgracia y para conseguir cada uno su propio objetivo, muchos de nosotros seguimos al Señor Tenebroso. Voldemort despreciaba a los muggles, pero los mataba al igual que a los magos, en función de sus intereses. Bien es cierto que bastantes de sus acólitos eran plenamente conscientes de que su Lord los utilizaba para sus fines que, básicamente, podrían reducirse en las palabras _"poder" _e _"inmortalidad"._ También es cierto que algunos otros, como Bellatrix Lestrange, le profesaban una sincera devoción. Pero el motivo por el que la mayoría se unió a él, y me incluyo, es que era poderoso, ya lo creo, y se necesita poder para hacer grandes cosas y lograr grandes cambios.

Pero ya abordaré ese curioso y conflictivo tema más adelante, ahora centrémonos en el viaje en tren hacia Hogwarts.

Llegué tarde a propósito con intención de que no se repitiera la escena del curso anterior, subí a unos de los vagones y, sin necesidad de mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta, supe exactamente en qué compartimento estaban Malfoy, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Los gritos de los dos últimos eran inconfundibles. Muchas cosas me hicieron buscar un habitáculo vacío, una de ellas fue distinguir las palabras _"Potter"_ y _"asco"_ provenientes de una voz que arrastraba las palabras más de lo que debería estar permitido. Escogí un departamento en el que únicamente había un baúl y, por suerte, ni rastro de su dueño. Saqué un libro que había comprado en Flourish y Blotts y comencé a leer.

Su dueño apareció durante la segunda página.

—Hola, _como-te-llames_ Nott.

Alcé la vista sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción y me topé con ella. Ahí estaba, sonriente, con el pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza y mirándome con interés. La dueña del baúl, Lisa Turpin.

Hice un movimiento de cabeza para que diera por aludido su saludo y continué con la página tres.

—¿No estás con tus compañeros?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, con fastidio. Siempre me han molestado esas preguntas absurdas que son más que obvias pero que, inexplicablemente para mí, el que las formula espera una respuesta. Lisa me pareció muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, pero recuerdo perfectamente que durante ese curso deseé que se quedara muda. Pocas personas consiguieron ponerme de los nervios en esa etapa de mi vida y esa Ravenclaw fue una de ellas.

La chica siguió mirándome y comenzó a balancear las piernas rítmicamente. Un renglón del libro, movimiento de piernas, otro, más movimiento. Sin alzar la vista de la lectura y deseando que huyera por mi tono cortante, dije:

—Es obvio que no, a menos que mis compañeros sean invisibles, en cuyo caso te has sentado encima de Crabbe.

—Eres bastante desagradable, ¿sabes? —afirmó, con un tono jovial que me sacaba de quicio.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te importa serlo?

—No.

—Ya veo.

Acto seguido comenzó a mirar por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

La paz duró hasta la página siete.

—¿Aún estás molesto por lo que pasó a finales del curso pasado? —me preguntó, con la vista todavía fija en las gotitas de lluvia del cristal.

Levanté los ojos del libro y la miré alzando una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, me refiero a que no ganarais la Copa de las Casas.

Bufé, molesto. Lisa se me antojó como una niña con un palo punzando a una serpiente esperando ver qué pasaba, hasta donde llegaba la paciencia del ofidio. Alguien debió haberle dicho en su momento que la imperturbabilidad de los mismos no pasaba de primer toque con la madera. Quería que me dejara en paz, que se fuera, que no me hablara de estupideces. En ese momento anoté otra de las virtudes de los Slytherin, desde Malfoy hasta Goyle, pasando por Parkinson: todos sabían cuándo una conversación había acabado o, es más, cuando no debía empezar. Reconozco que era joven, que no quería que una Ravenclaw cualquiera me hiciera hablar de cosas absurdas que para nada tenían que ver con ella o su Casa, pero supongo que aún escocía el desfalco sufrido durante esa última cena.

—Lo importante no fue el qué, sino el porqué.

—No ganasteis porque Dumbledore les dio puntos de última hora a Harry Potter y a sus amigos —afirmó, mirándome con sus ojos demasiado grandes.

—Efectivamente.

—Pero se los merecían. Hicieron cosas increíbles y corrieron muchos peligros.

—Y quebrantaron cientos de normas de la escuela —añadí con voz monocorde.

—Bueno, no les quitaron puntos por eso, es cierto —concedió, rascándose la barbilla—. Pero se enfrentaron a Quirrel, ¡y a _quién-tú-sabes_!

—Porque les dio la gana.

—Pero lo hicieron —se ofuscó ella.

—¿Y Longbottom?

—Bueno…

—Él no hizo nada que no hubiera hecho cualquiera, ¿acaso en tu casa nunca merecisteis puntos por lo mismo que él?

—Pero…

—La cuestión es que Dumbledore solo tuvo en cuenta el comportamiento de determinados Gryffindor, excluyéndonos al resto.

Nosotros nos esforzamos durante todo el año por conseguir puntos para nuestra Casa, si nos hubieran dicho desde el principio que daba igual, que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos no íbamos a ganar porque Potter iba a dedicarse a llamar la atención, nos habríamos quedado de brazos cruzados desde el primer día. Esmerarse sin ninguna meta es absurdo, ridículo, un sinsentido.

—Pero quedasteis segundos. Además lo importante es trabajar duro —asintió fuertemente con la cabeza para recalcar sus palabras.

—Pensaba que eras Ravenclaw, no Hufflepuff. Esa frase fue inventada por y para ellos —respondí con desdén.

—Reconoce que lo que os fastidia es que ganara Gryffindor —argumentó con condescendencia—. Terry me dijo que Draco Malfoy siempre anda detrás de Harry Potter para molestarlo a él y a sus amigos.

Pensé en actuar de muchas formas. Por un lado sopesé el dar por zanjada la discusión retomando la lectura, por otro lado barajé el decir que Draco Malfoy era una única persona que no representaba a ningún colectivo. El motivo por el cual no hice ninguna de esas dos cosas, el motivo por el cual me estiré en mi asiento y le lancé una mirada gélida a esa niña era simple: tenía doce años y menos capacidad para ignorar a cualquier ser humano que la que hoy poseo; tenía los nervios de punta por ser la primera vez que hablaba de esas cosas con alguien que no compartiera, al menos en cierto grado, mi opinión y tenía, por encima de todo, ganas de bajar a patadas a esos niños de las utópicas nubes de algodón de azúcar en las que vivían.

—El tal Terry olvidó decirte que en el tren, durante el primer año, Malfoy fue a ofrecerle su amistad a Potter pero que éste se consideró lo suficientemente bueno como para rechazarla.

—No lo sabía. —La niña cambió su expresión, con la compasión asomándole entre los ojos pardos. Obvié decirle, por supuesto, que Malfoy lo hizo por orden de su padre, pero no hubiera causado el mismo impacto. Me gustaría hablaros de las grandes diferencias existentes entre la mentira y la omisión de datos, pero os iréis haciendo a la idea.

—¿Y tampoco sabes por qué aplaudisteis todos cuando le dieron la Copa a Gryffindor? —pregunté, escupiendo veneno con cada siseo.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando ella iba a contestar, apareció Granger por la puerta. Sí, como el curso anterior. Parecía producirle una satisfacción rayana en el orgasmo el importunar año tras año con preguntas absurdas.

—¿Habéis visto a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley?

—Sí —contesté con sopor.

—¿Dónde?

—En Hogwarts, el curso pasado.

La chica entornó los ojos, furibunda, y se dispuso a irse apuntando al techo con la nariz. Pero Malfoy, que en ese momento había decidido concedernos el privilegio de su compañía, taponaba la puerta.

—Vaya, Granger, parece que ya se han cansado tus amigos de ti, qué pena —siseó con malicia—. Pero no me extraña, ni San Potter sería capaz de aguantar a una sabelotodo insufrible como tú.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —contestó ella—. Al menos tengo amigos, no como tú.

—Ah, ya veo. Son esos que están siempre contigo y a los que únicamente tú puedes ver y oír, ¿no? Te recomendaría ir a San Mungo, Granger, así tus amigos ficticios y los de los otros pacientes pueden conocerse. Seréis todos como una gran familia, en plan Weasley, pero con menos miembros, claro.

A la Gryffindor se le pusieron las mejillas sonrosadas. Presumiblemente por la rabia contenida. Pese a que en el futuro tuviera serios problemas para controlar su agresividad para con Malfoy, no era de las que se ruborizaba por la vergüenza ante las pullas. A su favor decir que era mucho más difícil molestarla que a sus compañeros extraviados. Así que, apretando los puños, nos despidió con un portazo y murmurando para sí misma —y quizá para sus amigos invisibles— cosas como _"niño desagradable", "insoportable", "maleducado" _y_ "vida muy triste". _

—Nott, ¿vienes? Tenemos que hablar de una cosa —me invitó Malfoy, pasando por alto descaradamente a Turpin. Aún debía estar resentido también por el tema que habíamos estado hablando la Ravenclaw y yo antes de la interrupción de Granger.

—Adiós, _como-te-llames_ Nott —se despidió Lisa, con los ojos puestos en una revista de Astronomía, mientras yo caminaba hacia mi interlocutor.

El rubio, entre carcajadas secas y un brillo en la mirada que denotaba las ganas que tenía de joder, le murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta:

—Es Theodore.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Goyle cuando tomé asiento entre Parkinson y él.

—Estaba con la Ravenclaw esa —pinchó Malfoy, cuya existencia no tenía sentido si no fastidiaba a todo el que fuera capaz.

Greengrass me miró alzando una ceja y decidió entablar una conversación con Zabini acerca de las maravillas de Italia.

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en ir a buscarlo, Draco? —preguntó Parkinson.

—Estaba hablando con Granger —contesté por él, pasando páginas de mi libro con aparente desinterés y alegrándome en el interior por haberle devuelto el golpe.

Esta vez fue Malfoy el que me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Granger, esa asquerosa sangresucia! —escupió—. Y encima mi padre echándome en cara que saca mejores notas que yo, que debería darme vergüenza viniendo ella de una familia de muggles. Lo que me da vergüenza realmente es que admitan a gente así en el colegio. Pero claro, como sus únicos amigos son igual de divertidos que el calamar gigante tiene que dedicarse a estudiar todo el día… Además, está claro que los profesores la tienen enchufada.

—¿Enchufada? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Enchufada, sí, que hay favoritismo. —El rubio fruncía el ceño cada vez más, evidentemente molesto porque su padre lo hubiera reprendido por las notas que, dicho sea de paso, no eran malas—. Y encima nos los encontramos en Flourish y Blotts: el asqueroso de Potter, la plaga de los Weasley y la sangresucia de Granger, ¡con sus padres! ¿Te lo puedes creer, Nott? —Constatar que no me hablaba a mí por algún extraño tipo de deferencia sino porque, obviamente, ya le había contado al resto esta historia al menos tres veces—. ¡Muggles en el Callejón Diagon! Qué asco.

—¡Y encima el tal Arthur Weasley pegó a tu padre! —añadió Parkinson, presa de la indignación.

—Sí, se lanzó como un loco hacia él. Un Weasley, por Merlín.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, con un atisbo de curiosidad. Recalcar que Draco Malfoy estaba en ese momento a años luz de imponer lo mismo que su progenitor. Lucius, si bien últimamente está bastante desmejorado después de su período en Azkaban, por aquél entonces era un hombre digno de ser tomado en consideración por todos nosotros.

—Le dijo a ese Weasley que no podía caer más bajo por las compañías que frecuentaba. Los muggles, ya sabes.

—Tiene razón —concedí.

—Por supuesto, pero esa comadreja se atrevió a empotrarlo contra una estantería —siseó, con rabia—. Pero esto no va a quedar así, ya veréis. Por cierto, hay otra Weasley, ¡otra más! Son como una plaga, como los gnomos, deberían sacrificarlos. O vender a algunos de sus hijos como si fueran elfos domésticos, quizá así tuvieran dinero para comer.

Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle le hicieron el coro de carcajadas correspondiente.

—¿Qué día fuiste tú a comprar el material, Nott? —me preguntó Malfoy.

—Dos días después de la firma de ejemplares de Lockhart.

—Tuviste suerte. Pansy, Goyle y yo fuimos ese mismo día.

—¡Pero fue estupendo, logré que me firmara los libros! —gritaba Parkinson dando saltitos de emoción a mi derecha—. Me puso: _"Querida Pansy, espero que mis grandes hazañas te ayuden a enfrentarte a los horrores del mundo mágico con tanto temple y valor como yo"._ ¿No es fantástico?

Malfoy alzó una ceja poniendo claramente en duda el concepto que tenía la morena de lo que era o no fantástico.

—A mí me pareció un completo idiota —dijo el rubio, lo que provocó que mi compañera de asiento frunciera el ceño—. Además, Potter tuvo que ser el protagonista, como siempre: se hizo fotos con nuestro nuevo y patético profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Escuché de unos de tercero que el puesto de Defensa está maldito —completó Zabini, interrumpiendo su conversación con Greengrass.

—Eso es una tontería.

—No lo es, Malfoy —discrepé.

El chico me miró con interés.

—El Señor Tenebroso maldijo el puesto.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Crabbe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —añadió Goyle, suspicaz.

Suspiré con parsimonia. Nunca me ha gustado dar explicaciones acerca de absolutamente nada a menos que lo considerara indispensable o práctico. Y en ese momento la perorata que iba a soltar no tenía que ver con ninguno de esos dos motivos, pero supongo que, con doce años, uno se siente importante al saber cosas que otros desconocen. Cabe mencionar que, al margen de los motivos que di a continuación, sabía estas cosas porque mi padre tenía a bien mantenerme informado sobre Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, por el contrario y con algo más de tacto, creía más conveniente el narrarle a su hijo únicamente lo necesario y de manera menos cruda.

—Mi padre estuvo allí —comencé, hablando con la voz baja y pausada que me caracteriza—. El Señor Tenebroso fue a Hogwarts a pedirle a Dumbledore el puesto de profesor de Defensa. —Greegrass se removió incómoda y se puso a mirar por la ventana—. Mi padre, Dolohov, Mulciber y Rosier lo esperaban en el Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando Él llegó, les explicó que no le habían aceptado en el colegio, así que maldijo el puesto.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Crabbe.

—No lo sé. Pero mi padre me contó que, desde entonces, los profesores no han durado más de un curso.

—¿Pero para qué quería quién-vosotros-sabéis impartir esa asignatura? —Se unió Zabini—. Esa en concreto, me refiero. No tiene sentido.

—Para buscar más adeptos a la causa —concluí, añadiendo lo que me dijo mi progenitor cuando le hice la misma pregunta.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, como cada vez que hablábamos de esos temas. Greengrass siguió con los ojos claros clavados en el paisaje, Parkinson se puso extremadamente seria y se dedicó a mirar al suelo, Zabini se mantuvo en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos y Crabbe y Goyle se observaban sin saber qué decir. Fue Malfoy el que cambió de tema con despreocupación, para alivio del resto:

—¿Sabéis que Potter y Weasley no están en el tren? Ojalá lo hayan perdido y no los dejen entrar este curso en Hogwarts. Aunque seguro que Dumbledore decide darles puntos por alguna gran hazaña. —Añadió con todo el rencor que pudo recolectar, que era mucho—: _"Doscientos puntos por llamar la atención, Potter, quinientos por aprender a ponerte los calzoncillos del derecho"._

—Cuando se lo conté a mis padres no se lo creían, lo de los puntos en la cena de despedida del Gran Comedor, me refiero —apuntó Parkinson—. Dijeron que teníamos suerte de que tu padre formara parte del Consejo Escolar, que quizá el pudiera hacer algo.

—Lleva años intentando que releven a Dumbledore del cargo. Espero que lo consiga.

Cuando el tren paró y todos hubimos bajado, el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin condujo a los alumnos, de segundo en adelante, por un camino situado a la derecha de la estación.

—Mi padre consiguió que quitaran al anterior prefecto del cargo —le murmuraba Malfoy a Parkinson, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Llegamos a un claro embarrado en el que había un centenar de carrozas. Ese fue el primer día que vi a un thestral.

—No más de cuatro por carroza —explicaba el prefecto con voz cansina—. Daos prisa.

—Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer —empezó Malfoy despectivamente—, ¿uno se queda fuera y tira de ella?

Lo miré con la ceja alzada pensando que el verano lo había vuelto estúpido. Era obvio que esos caballos deformes tirarían de los carruajes.

—Quizá se muevan mágicamente —sugirió Parkinson.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y entró en una de ellas junto a la chica y sus dos gorilas. Greengrass, a mi derecha, percatándose de mi cara de desconcierto e inseguridad, me dijo:

—¿Qué pasa, Theodore?

Blaise, a menos de un metro de ese animal espantoso, nos hacía señas para que nos acercáramos. Me asombró que pareciera tan tremendamente indiferente ante los ojos inyectados en sangre que lo escrutaban.

—Las carrozas están tiradas por caballos putrefactos —le murmuré como respuesta.

—¿Qué dices? —Me estudió con cuidado, sopesando que estuviera bromeando a pesar de que rara vez lo hiciera—. Nada tira de ellas, Theodore. ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?

No contesté. Caminé directo a uno de los animales y me quedé mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Son thestrals —susurró Adrian Pucey, a mi lado, mirando a los animales directamente —. Vamos, sube.

Estando ya los cuatro en los incómodos asientos, con las ruedas metálicas de nuestro extraño medio de transporte repiqueteando entre la gravilla, pregunté:

—Pucey —los ojos azules del aludido me apuntaron—, ¿qué es un thestral?

—¿Un qué? —añadió Zabini.

—Son caballos voladores. Invisibles para todos la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Por qué puedo verlos?

—¿A quién has visto morir, Nott? —Pucey me escrutaba con curiosidad y una media sonrisa desagradable esculpida en el rostro.

—¿Perdón?

—Solo los que han visto la muerte de cerca pueden verlos —explicó.

Me callé y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje, con los ojos verdes de Greengrass clavados en mi nuca. Para todos mis allegados, mi madre había muerto a causa de un auror desaprensivo. Yo, si bien sospechaba que eso no era cierto, aún no conocía el verdadero motivo.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? —nos increpó Malfoy ya en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Sí, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

—Nos costó encontrar una carroza vacía —mintió Greengrass con desinterés.

—Van a seleccionar ya a los de primero, ¿adivináis dónde meterán a la nueva Weasley? —se mofó Parkinson.

—Por la túnica que lleva, de sexta mano por lo menos, deberían meterla en un museo.

Todos rieron por el comentario del rubio mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar a la mesa de profesores.

—Snape no está —hice notar.

—Ah, lo sé —Malfoy se rió seca y desagradablemente—. Cuando hemos llegado nosotros le he dicho que ni Potter ni Weasley estaban en el tren. Estará asegurándose de su expulsión.

Poco después de que apareciera la comida, Snape hizo su entrada en escena en el Gran Comedor con una de las sonrisas más desagradables que le había visto hasta el momento. Y la alegría de nuestro jefe de Casa nunca presagiaba nada bueno, en especial para aquellos que no fueran vestidos de verde.

—Mirad, ¡le está diciendo algo a Dumbledore y a McGonagall! —explicaba Parkinson, para fastidio de todos—. Se van con él, ¡seguro que es algo relacionado con Potter y Weasley!

—Corre el rumor —comenzó Miles Bletchley, un alumno de Slytherin mayor que nosotros que estaba pendiente de la conversación— de que esos dos han tenido un accidente con un coche volador.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Derrick lo ha oído de unos Gryffindors —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente le diera exactamente lo mismo.

—A mí me da igual lo que haya pasado con tal de que los expulsen —dijo Malfoy poniéndose más y más dulces en su plato, feliz.

Pero no los expulsaron. Por supuesto que no. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Potter y Weasley estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, para consternación del rubio y de muchos otros. Lo único que alivió un poco los humos del chico, que refunfuñaba con sus ojos grises convertidos en dos rendijas indignadas, fue el howler que le mandaron al pelirrojo.

—Qué patético —apuntillaba mientras comía—, mi madre nunca me mandaría un howler. Qué vergüenza de familia, deberían quitarles la varita y lanzarlos a patadas con esos asquerosos muggles que tanto quieren.

—¡Malfoy! —Marcus Flint se acercaba a nosotros con paso jactancioso y lerdo a partes iguales—. Ya he recibido la… donación de tu padre —esbozó una sonrisa grotesca—. Es muy generoso por su parte. Las pruebas para el equipo serán la semana que viene, no faltes.

—Allí estaré.

Zabini miró al chico, que en ese momento tenía una mueca de superioridad que a duras penas le cabía en la cara, y le preguntó con recelo:

—¿Qué donación?

—Oh, ¿no os lo he dicho? —Entrecerró los párpados, con arrogancia—. Mi padre le ha regalado al equipo de Slytherin escobas de carreras nuevas. Nimbus 2001. Ultimísimo modelo, como sabréis.

—Pero tú no estás en el equipo —recalcó el moreno desdeñosamente.

—Estaré cuando pase la prueba la semana que viene, Zabini.

El aludido bufó y siguió comiendo, a lo suyo.

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? —quiso saber Crabbe.

—Defensa, con el profesor Lockhart —contestó rápidamente Parkinson.

En ese momento fue Malfoy el que bufó y no dejó de hacerlo de camino al aula en la que se impartía esa asignatura. Remataba sus ya mencionados resoplidos con miradas de odio superlativo cada vez que se encontraba con chicas por los pasillos enfrascadas en los libros de Defensa. Ya en la clase, Parkinson lo arrastró hasta la primera fila y Zabini, alegando que no se quería perder la mala uva del rubio, se situó a mi lado, justo tras ellos.

—Yo —comenzó ese intento de ser humano al que algunos denominaban profesor de Defensa— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y ganador en cinco ocasiones del premio a La Sonrisa Más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja…

—Te lo dije. Eran cinco, no tres —le susurró Parkinson a Greengrass, que estaba en la mesa contigua.

—Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con la que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó a que se rieran todos. Nadie lo hizo. Malfoy fingió una arcada.

Lockhart carraspeó, incómodo.

—Bueno, he pensado que podríamos empezar hoy con un cuestionario, para ver cuánto habéis asimilado al leer mis obras. No os preocupéis —dijo interpretando mal la cara de asco de Malfoy—, no contará para la nota final.

Miré la hoja que acababa de repartir y deseé sacarme los ojos tras ello. Le volví a dar la vuelta y apoyé la mejilla en la mano, con sopor. Me llegó la risa incrédula de Zabini desde mi derecha.

—Esto es absurdo —decía—. Nott, ¿no vas a hacerlo?

—No.

—Te entiendo —contestó al tiempo que miraba las tres hojas de preguntas cada vez más patéticas—. Yo me lo voy a inventar. Seguro que su color favorito es el verde pistacho y su ambición secreta tiene que ver con ropa interior de mujer.

—¡Draco! —murmuraba Parkinson, indignada, mirando lo que el rubio escribía—. Su mayor logro hasta la fecha no es entrar en coma cerebral, tiene que ver con el altercado con el Yeti…

—¿Quién lo dice? —siseaba él, taladrando el pergamino con la pluma.

—Pues su libro _Un año con el Yeti_.

—Vincent —murmuró Goyle en la mesa de atrás—, ¿cuál sería tu regalo ideal?

—¿Una escoba nueva?

—Vale, seguro que a este tío también le gustaría tener una —aceptó, escribiéndolo en el examen.

Goyle se equivocó y, por lo visto, también Malfoy al escribir que la ambición secreta del profesor tenía que ver con Harry Potter.

El gran punto y final del día lo puso Blaise Zabini esa noche, cuando estábamos ya en el dormitorio.

—¿Pero qué se cree Potter firmando fotos? —graznaba Malfoy—. ¿A quién le interesaría una foto de esa gran cabeza deforme? Y ese cretino de Lockhart posando con él de nuevo, este colegio es una vergüenza.

El rubio, presa de la indignación y del asco, iba de un lado a otro de la habitación con su pijama en la mano, zarandeándolo en el aire.

—¡Voy a darme una ducha! —gritó, como si nos importara.

—Te olvidas el champú, Malfoy —murmuró Zabini desde su cama, con estudiado desinterés.

—Trae —exigió al tiempo que se lo arrebataba a un solícito Goyle, que se había agachado a coger el frasco.

Y, cuando escuchamos correr el agua, Zabini se giró hacia mí y me preguntó:

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve y veinte.

—Perfecto —dijo, sonriendo de manera desagradable y volviendo a la lectura de su revista—. Por cierto, ¿os gustan las hormigas?

Nadie contestó a esa extraña pregunta retórica. Tampoco la comprendimos hasta que nos llegó un berrido descomunal desde el servicio:

—¡ZABINIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, MALDITO CABRÓN!

Alcé una ceja cuando Draco Malfoy salió del baño con la cabeza a medio enjabonar, completamente desnudo y con la cara contraída por la rabia.

—¡QUÉ COJONES LE HAS HECHO A MI PELO! —vociferaba como un maníaco alzando los brazos y con sus vergüenzas al aire contrayéndose por el frío.

Me fijé en su pelo que, ya que lo decía, parecía extrañamente oscuro. Si lo escrutabas con detenimiento te percatabas de que el cambio de color se debía a infinidad de…

—¡HORMIGAS! ¡HORMIGAS EN MI CHAMPÚ! ¡TE LAS VAS A COMER… TE VAS A…!

Malfoy caminaba hacia Zabini con los puños cerrados, probablemente con intención de partirle la mandíbula a golpes. Pero el amenazado, con una sonrisa perezosa y aparente calma, me volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué hora es, Nott?

—Las nueve y media.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta que no esperaron respuesta precedieron a Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Qué querías, Blaise? —preguntó segundos antes de girarse y ver a Draco Malfoy paralizado por la sorpresa y completamente desnudo. Se quedó lívida y, con los ojos como platos, comenzó a señalarlo temblorosamente y a balbucear—: Desnu… des… sin… nada… encima… ¿Qué…?

El rubio, que se había quedado congelado con las manos alzadas por la interrupción súbita de la chica, adquirió un tono rojo muy oscuro que no desentonaría con la bandera de Gryffindor, se tapó sus mermados atributos y se decidió por una rápida retirada marcha atrás.

—Tu dignidad está tras un laaaaaargo pasillo —remató Zabini—, subiendo un graaan tramo de escaleras. Pero no te preocupes, que el baño lo tienes cerca, justo detrás de ti. Que disfrutes de tu ducha, _Draco_.

Cabe destacarse varias cosas de esta cómica escena. Por un lado, los diferentes colores por los que pasó la cara de Malfoy: roja de ira, verde pre vómito y granate de humillación. Por otro lado, la media hora de gritos furiosos e insultos y amenazas de lo más originales que le dedicó a Zabini desde el baño. Y, por último, la sonrisa rencorosa del moreno al explicarnos cómo lo había planeado todo y lo que le había pedido a Parkinson: que tenía que subir a la habitación exactamente a las nueve y media para que le dijera algo muy importante relacionado con el rubio.

Con el paso de los años vimos demasiadas veces los atributos del agraviado. Si bien, en esas ocasiones, había perdido toda la vergüenza y disfrutaba paseándose como su madre lo trajo al mundo por el dormitorio.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo del segundo año de los Slytherins, a mí no termina de convencerme. Aclarar que me es muy difícil ponerle género a esta historia. Tiene romance, sí, pero aún no llegamos a él. Tiene humor en forma de Draco desnudo. Tendrá Angst y Drama en el futuro.

Por otro lado, tardaré algo más de mi semana habitual en actualizar porque Sociología, esa asquerosa y odiosa asignatura, me sonríe y saluda desde septiembre. Y ya va siendo hora de empezar a estudiarla.

De momento sé que todo esto parece muy general, sin hacer hincapié en nada en particular, pero es que tengo muuuucho que contar que tendrá que ver con el futuro de estos Slytherin. Y para que las cosas queden fluidas me gusta ir pasito a pasito.

Que disfrutéis por vosotros y por mí lo que os queda de verano :)

Muchísimas gracias a los que os molestasteis en dejarme un review, me vuelvo loca cada vez que veo el aviso en mi correo. **Jos Black** (gracias por esa recomendación en LBF, querida), **logica one**, **Le coquette**, **silvers draco** (muchas gracias por hacerme llegar tu aprecio por el fic a través de reviews), **Peter** **Mayfair**, **Tatiana—chan** (gracias por recomendarme a tu amiga), **Zory**, **Leanne Black** (¡a ver si coincidimos en el msn!), **Pami Li** e **Isabela Domi**.


	8. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: _Hamburg Song_, Keane.

Agradecedle a esta maravillosa letra la primera escena.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_I don't wanna be adored, don't wanna be first in line or make myself heard. I'd like to bring a little light, to shine a light on your life to make you feel loved. No, don't wanna be the only one you know, I wanna be the place you call home._

_Will you see me in the end?"_

Hamburg Song, Keane.

* * *

8. La Cámara de los Secretos. 

—Draco, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió, cortante, con los ojos grises fijos en el fuego de la chimenea.

Pansy Parkinson lo miró extrañada desde el sofá que compartían. Guardó un par de minutos de silencio, respetando, aún sin comprender, el estado anímico de Malfoy. Yo los observaba de lejos, por encima de la redacción de Herbología que nos habían mandado aquella tarde, utilizando una de las mesas de estudio de la Sala Común.

Al cabo del tiempo que ella consideró oportuno, probablemente menor que el que cualquier otro hubiera estimado, volvió a la carga:

—Llevas así toda la tarde, ¿tan mal te ha ido el primer entrenamiento? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar el deje de preocupación que había adquirido su voz. No lo consiguió, por cierto. El aludido no respondió así que ella, con una sonrisa tirante por el esfuerzo, continuó—: Gregory me ha dicho que te fue muy bien en la prueba de selección, por cierto. ¡Es estupendo! Me hubiera gustado verlo, lo siento. ¿Estás así porque no fui?

—No. —Se levantó de golpe, con expresión sombría. Mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios, sin girarse, añadió—: Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado.

Cuando Malfoy desapareció y el ruido de una puerta delató que estaba fuera de escena, Parkinson se acercó a mí, muy seria. Se sentó en la silla que tenía en frente, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente, como si tratara de obtener las respuestas que buscaba sin necesidad de recitarlas en voz alta. La miré alzando una ceja por lo que suspiró y, pensando acertadamente en lo absurdo de dar rodeos durante una conversación conmigo, abordó el tema a bocajarro:

—Qué le pasa.

No era una pregunta. La diplomacia parecía evaporarse de Pansy Parkinson cuando no era a Malfoy al que interrogaba, casi con la misma rapidez que Crabbe daba cuenta de los croissants de chocolate durante el desayuno.

No contesté, no era asunto mío ni quería que lo fuera. Cabe destacarse que la morena, al igual que el rubio, carecía de paciencia cuando quería saber algo. Y quería saber qué pasaba, quería saber por qué Draco no era ni desagradable ni estaba enfurruñado, quería saber por qué parecía decepcionado. Y quería saberlo ya.

—Tú sabes qué le pasa —adivinó, taconeando apremiantemente en el suelo con su zapato.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —murmuré, describiendo los usos de la mandrágora en mi pergamino.

—Theodore, dímelo ya —exigió fríamente, aunque con los nervios poniéndosele de punta.

Seguí a lo mío. Ella miró a un lado y a otro de la Sala Común, cerciorándose de que nadie estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación y, con sus pequeños ojos oscuros clavados en mí, con sus cejas curvadas en posición de súplica, susurró:

—Por favor…

Cerré el libro que estaba consultando y la miré con interés. Estaba ofuscada por no saber qué le pasaba al chico, estaba desolada porque él no hubiera confiado en ella haciéndoselo saber pero, por encima de todo, estaba decepcionada consigo misma por no ser capaz de levantarle el ánimo. Y hubiera estado furiosa si hubiera sabido que yo pude ver todo eso en su expresión. Así era ella, superficial, egoísta, quejica, cargante, orgullosa. Y pese a ser todo eso y más, pese a odiar pedir un favor o demostrar debilidad, lo hizo. Porque Pansy Parkinson podía ser muchas cosas, pero no dudó en pisarlas a lo largo de los años en lo referente a Malfoy. En numerosas ocasiones dejó de lado su _ella misma_ para convertirse en el _ella_ que el rubio necesitara que fuera. Y lo hacía, ya lo creo que lo hacía. No pedía nada a cambio, no exigía que el chico le pagara con la misma moneda. A veces, solo a veces, en la intimidad de su habitación se preguntaba si serviría de algo, si sus sacrificios conllevarían que al final él la viera tal y como era. Pero todas esas veces, tras esas cavilaciones, negaba con la cabeza y se decía a sí misma que lo importante no es que él la viera, sino que la aceptara a su lado. ¿Que cuándo se enamoró de él? No lo sé; ella tampoco, según me dijo tiempo después con un _"siempre fue así". _¿Recordáis lo que os dije acerca de que Greengrass nunca estuvo enamorada de mí? Al menos, no del modo en que lo entendéis vosotros. Por eso os insto a libraros del concepto empalagoso y edulcorado que tenéis de esta afección, haced el favor de no interpretar erróneamente idea del amor que nosotros manejamos ya que es, a mi parecer, el sentimiento más perverso y peligroso de todos. Recordad las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, pensad en su _"los Slytherins hacen todo por lograr sus fines" _y elevadlo a la enésima potencia para llegar a la punta del iceberg en cuanto a este concepto. El amor que profesa una serpiente es frío, es calculado. Los besos que comparte envenenados. Pero si alguien ajeno a nuestra Casa es capaz de luchar contra su mejor amigo por la persona que quiere, imaginad de lo que seríamos capaces nosotros.

—Granger le ha dicho que ha comprado su puesto en el equipo —murmuré de forma inexpresiva y glacial al cabo del tiempo—. Le ha dado a entender que no se lo merece.

La Slytherin tensó la mandíbula y destiló odio durante los segundos que requirió para no ponerse a vociferar.

—Esa estúpida y engreída de Granger —siseó, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos—. Draco también hizo las pruebas y las pasó por ser el mejor. Flint no es idiota, quiere ganar. No iba a escogerlo a menos que diera la talla. ¿Qué pasó después?

Suspiré con hastío. Me decidí a contestar porque, de no haberlo hecho, aún tendría a Parkinson a mi lado interrogándome sobre el particular.

—Malfoy la llamó sangresucia y Weasley quiso atacarlo con un hechizo.

—¿Quién te ha contado esto?

—Pucey. Está en el equipo.

—Bien.

Y, sin decir más, se levantó y salió de la Sala Común. Yo seguí otra media hora con mi trabajo y, cuando estaba recogiendo ya las cosas para subir al dormitorio, Parkinson volvió a aparecer por el hueco de la pared, con una mueca bastante desagradable de triunfo.

—¡Vincent! —llamó al niño, que estaba repantingado con bastante poca elegancia en un sofá, leyendo una revista de quidditch—. Ven un momento, tienes que acompañarme.

—¿A dónde?

—¡Ven ya! —exigió.

Poco después entré a la habitación de los chicos y me topé con dos cosas desagradables a la par que desconcertantes: Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. El motivo por el cual eran desagradables es simple: el primero se encontraba en su cama, sonriendo demasiado mientras ojeaba una revista cuyo título era _Pent Witch_. El segundo estaba en su propio lecho, tumbado de lado, a todas luces auto compadeciéndose. El motivo por el cual eran desconcertantes es fácil de imaginar: Malfoy no había tratado de arrebatarle al moreno la revista.

—Nott, ¡mira esto! —me instó Zabini, alzando la publicación—. La he… tomado prestada de la Sala Común. De manera indefinida, claro.

Lo que quería que viera se puede resumir con la frase: _"bruja desnuda dándole nuevos usos a su varita". _

—Malfoy no ha querido verla —me susurró, alzando las cejas con incredulidad

Me encogí de hombros por toda respuesta y me tumbé dispuesto a leer. Y, como siempre que tenía a bien abrir un maldito libro, alguien decidió interrumpir.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió la voz de Parkinson, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente aún demasiado consternada por el exhibicionismo involuntario del rubio de hacía unos días.

—Sí —canturreó Zabini.

—¡No me fío de ti! ¿Theodore, puedo pasar?

—No.

—¡Sois unos críos! ¿Draco?

Fue Goyle el que salió del baño y, dedicándole a la niña una serie de siseos furibundos entre los que se podían distinguir las palabras _"cagar", "en paz"_ y _"de una vez"_, le abrió la puerta. Se tranquilizó al ver que Crabbe iba con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Vincent? —preguntó Goyle. Sí, ellos no solían llamarse por el apellido, supongo que se debía a que no tenían motivo alguno para intentar quedar por encima del otro a través de la sangre de sus familias dado que eran exactamente iguales. Al menos a mí me lo parecían en este punto de la historia.

Crabbe se rió por lo bajo y le instó a que lo acompañara, probablemente para narrarle con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Parkinson se acercó a la cama de Malfoy y le tendió un sobre.

—Ábrelo, te gustará —dijo, sonriendo suficientemente.

El rubio lo abrió con evidente sopor. Sopor que no le duró demasiado cuando observó el contenido: sus ojos formaron dos perfectas esferas plateadas y comenzó a reírse como un maníaco, para mi asombro y el de Zabini.

—¡Por Merlín! —decía de cuando en cuando, entre carcajadas.

Zabini se levantó de su cama, con la revista guarra aún en la mano, y cogió la fotografía que Malfoy había estado viendo antes de revolcarse entre risotadas.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, Pansy? —preguntó, contagiándosele la risa del otro.

—De Creevey, la tomó justo después de que Weasley se hechizara a sí mismo —contestó orgullosa—. Hemos tenido que ir Crabbe y yo para… convencerle de que sería conveniente que nos diera una copia.

—Debería… —risas descontroladas—… venderla… por todo el colegio… —Malfoy se irguió, sonriente—. ¡Es una obra de arte!

Zabini me tendió la fotografía en cuestión en la que se podía observar un primer plano de Weasley, verde, con un ojo más abierto que otro, regurgitando una babosa enorme y con un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de la boca. Después del comentario del rubio que denotaba su idea de lo artístico, me replanteé el recomendarle a sus progenitores que fuera él en encargado de la decoración en Malfoy Manor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Draco? —preguntó Parkinson poco después de fulminar con la mirada a Zabini al percatarse del tipo de revista que tenía en la mano.

—Colgarla en la pared, por supuesto. ¿Cómo habéis convencido a Creevey?

—Ha sido fácil: Vincent le ha dado la vuelta y, agarrándole por los pies, le ha zarandeado un poco.

Malfoy sonrió y, aunque no le dedicara ese gesto a la morena, aunque no le agradeciera el esfuerzo por sacarlo de su abatimiento, ella pareció satisfecha. Porque no lo hizo para llamar su atención o para obtener reconocimiento por su parte. Lo hizo por él. Si entre mis cualidades estuviera la compasión, añadiría un _"pobre Pansy Parkinson, cuán trágico fue su desenlace". _Pero no soy compasivo y a ese desenlace aún hay que sumarle muchas premisas.

* * *

Nada más digno de ser contado sucedió antes de la noche de Halloween. Coincidiréis conmigo en que, si bien esa tradición era una absoluta estupidez, al menos daba pie a sucesos interesantes. Sucesos que darían pie, a su vez, a muchas conversaciones, cavilaciones y horrores. Sobre todo horrores, para satisfacción de unos pocos.

—¿Qué hace toda esa gente ahí parada? —preguntó Greengrass.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —Malfoy se encogió de hombros y, a empujones, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes.

Cuando llegamos a la primera fila nos encontramos con un truculento a la par que atrayente espectáculo: la gata del conserje, aparentemente muerta, colgada por la cola en una argolla. Y, tras ella, una gran inscripción _"La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero." _Ante el espectáculo recalcar las diferentes reacciones de mis compañeros: Crabbe y Goyle, mencionar que Tacto no era su segundo nombre, se empezaron a desternillar de risa; Parkinson se tapó la boca con las manos y miró horrorizada al animal; Greengrass, por el contrario, apartó la vista con un más que palpable asco; Zabini contemplaba la pared, inexpresivo, y Malfoy estaba en su salsa: su mirada iba y venía de Potter y sus amigos a la gata muerta con cada vez más felicidad. Clavando sus iris grises en Granger, con evidente rencor, gritó:

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangresucia!

Alguien detrás de mí me daba toquecitos insistentes en la espalda, me di la vuelta y descubrí a Lisa Turpin con los ojos enormemente preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa, Theodore?

En ese momento apareció Filch y se puso a vociferar algo sobre que Potter había matado a su gata, que ahora él mataría al niñato y demás sandeces que hicieron que Malfoy se regocijara.

—Júzgalo por ti misma —le dije, cediéndole mi sitio.

No tenía intención de permanecer más en el lugar y, a decir verdad, estaba deseando llegar a la Sala Común. Había mucho por consultar en el viejo tomo de La Historia de Hogwarts que reposaba en mi mesilla.

—A ver, ¿por qué tanta prisa? —me preguntó el rubio, ya acomodado en uno de los recargados sillones de nuestro nido de serpientes—. Aunque después de que se llevaran a Potter no había mucho que ver. Esta vez sí que la ha liado —añadió, eyaculando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Arqueé una ceja, pasando las páginas del libro en busca del capítulo adecuado, si habían decidido seguirme era asunto suyo. Estaba claro que yo no se lo había pedido. De todos modos quería recolectar toda la información que pudiera sobre el particular y quizá ellos pudieran ayudarme. Sonreí tenuemente al encontrar lo que buscaba: La Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

—Nott, no me digas que has venido corriendo hasta aquí para ponerte a leer la estúpida Historia de Hogwarts porque…

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Gracias a esta orden me gané las miradas de reproche de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. Decir que me importaban sobremanera, tanto que las ignoré.

—La leyenda dice —recité parsimoniosamente— que La Cámara de los Secretos es una habitación secreta legendaria construida por Salazar Slytherin poco antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. Cuenta que en ella reposa un monstruo, cuya labor consiste en terminar con su noble trabajo. Este trabajo se completaría cuando su heredero abriera la cámara para liberarlo y, así, limpiar el colegio de estudiantes cuya sangre no fuera pura.

A Pansy Parkinson se le quedó la boca abierta, Crabbe y Goyle dejaron caer su bolsa de patatas fritas, Malfoy sacó corriendo pluma y pergamino, Zabini releyó las frases del libro por encima de mi hombro y Greengrass estalló:

—Estoy harta, ¡harta! ¿Por qué todas las cosas desagradables tienen que ver con esta Casa? Ya bastante malo era que nuestro símbolo fuera una serpiente asquerosa, ¡ahora encima tenemos monstruo propio! —acto seguido se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

Me gustaría explicar que la chica ni odiaba su Casa ni se avergonzaba de ella, los problemas eran una tremenda fobia a los ofidios y el acabar de contemplar a un gato putrefacto disecado. Os hablaré de Daphne Greengrass que, pese a sus quejas, era tan Slytherin como los demás. Coincidía con Parkinson en el orgullo y la superficialidad pero, a diferencia de la morena, sus preocupaciones se podían resumir en una palabra: ella. Mientras Pansy se esforzaba por destacar y reivindicar esto y aquello, la otra se enamoraba de la imagen de sí misma que le devolvía cualquier superficie reflectante. Luchaba mediante colmillos venenosos por todo lo que a ella le incumbiera personalmente, se regodeaba en el sufrimiento de aquellos que le habían molestado en algún momento, le producía un placer rayano en la obscenidad el ahogarse en su propio ego. Pero, al contrario que a su compañera de habitación, Harry Potter le resbalaba. No le gustaba por ser, según ella, un niñato prepotente, o por vestir con ropas tres tallas más grandes de la propia. Pero, al margen de eso, le era indiferente. Criticaba a Granger al igual que criticaba a cualquier fémina que se pusiera ante sus crueles ojos verdes pero, a nivel general y siempre que no le salpicara, las otras Casas le daban igual. Se enfureció con Dumbledore durante la concesión de puntos del último curso, al igual que se enfureció con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff por sus aplausos discriminatorios. Pero no los odiaba, decía, no merecían ser odiados aquellos tan insignificantes e inferiores.

—Bueno, quizá con ese monstruo por ahí suelto los sangresucia decidan hacer las maletas. —Parkinson miró a Malfoy, que garabateaba a toda prisa en un pergamino, e inquirió—: ¿Qué haces, Draco?

—Estoy escribiendo a mi padre, a ver si él sabe algo acerca de la Cámara.

* * *

—¿Quién creéis que será el heredero de Slytherin? —preguntó Crabbe durante la comida del día siguiente.

—He oído de unos Hufflepuff que creían que era Potter —comenzó Parkinson, con sorna—, ¿os lo podéis creer? El heredero de Slytherin un Gryffindor, por Merlín.

—Eso es una estupidez —concedió Malfoy—. A menos que el monstruo de Slytherin sea Weasley, claro, y se dedique a petrificar a los alumnos con su horrible cara llena de pecas.

—Pues el tal Finch-Fletchley acaba de esquivarle, mirad —la morena señaló a un niño enclenque, de pelo rizado, que reculaba con muy poco estilo con los ojos clavados en la cabeza del cuatrojos.

El rubio refunfuñó, mohíno.

—¿Por qué demonios Potter tiene que ser el protagonista en absolutamente todo? Ahora vendrá Dumbledore a darle quinientos mil puntos por ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

—Pero, Malfoy, ¿entonces tú también crees que es él?

—Goyle, deja de comer bollos, se te están acumulando en el cerebro. ¡Por supuesto que no es él! Tiene que ser alguien de nuestra Casa, ¿qué opináis?

—Podrías ser tú y aún no saberlo.

Y, tras la soberana gilipollez de Crabbe, decidí levantarme. Necesitaba salir al exterior y estar solo para pensar con claridad en el asunto.

El aire glacial me saludó con una bofetada y sonreí. Me gustaba el frío, aún me gusta, te ayuda a despejar la mente y a evitar a los demás. Me senté bajo un árbol, me puse los guantes de piel de dragón que guardaba en la mochila y saqué la Historia de Hogwarts. Abrí el libro por la página que estaba marcada y releí por enésima vez lo referente a aquella fascinante cámara, tratando de encontrar entre líneas alguna clave que me ayudara a desentrañar los misterios que encerraba. Estaba obsesionado con la idea del monstruo, imaginaba qué podría ser, qué les ocasionaría a sus víctimas. También se me pasó por la cabeza, en aquél punto del año, que bien podría haber sido una broma pesada, teniendo en cuenta que habían atacado a un asqueroso gato y no a un sangresucia.

Los sangresucia. Recuerdo perfectamente que a partir de ese día empecé a pensar mucho en ellos, empecé a formarme la opinión sobre el particular que iría pudriéndose en mi interior con el paso de los años.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, alcé la vista y me encontré con Lisa Turpin, charlando y caminando alegremente con dos compañeras de su Casa que, en ese momento, no supe quiénes eran. Ella me vio y, sonriendo, le dijo a la que tenía a su derecha:

—Id yendo al castillo, luego nos vemos. Padma, recuérdale a Terry de mi parte que como siga diciendo idioteces le haré tragar esas teorías suyas. —La aludida escondió una risita ante esa última frase.

—No tardes, Lisa —le dijo la otra, mirándome con evidente recelo.

—Sí, vale, Mandy. Hasta luego.

—Hola, Theodore —saludó, sentándose a mi diestra, arrebujándose todo lo que podía en su capa para huir del frío—. ¿Qué haces?

Levanté una ceja, pero seguí con la vista en el libro. De no haber estado tan emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts hubiera soltado un bufido: otra vez con las preguntas estúpidas.

—Creía que los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes. Me equivoqué —murmuré distraídamente.

Ella se rió, en contra de todo pronóstico. No la entendía pero, sobre todo, no entendía lo que significaba para mí. Era una sensación extraña, desconcertante, como una urticaria: comienza en un punto concreto del cuerpo, provocando que tengas que rascarlo con ahínco, con saña, para aliviar el malestar que produce, para que desaparezca de una jodida vez. Pero la urticaria no solo persiste, sino que se va extendiendo más y más. Al final solo queda rendirse a ella, no hacer nada.

Pero yo aún no lo sabía. Como tampoco sabía que esa comezón no estaba en la piel, sino en bajo una cama que aún no recordaba que existía.

—Yo, en cambio, no me equivoqué con la amabilidad de los Slytherin —dijo—. Era una pregunta retórica, aunque una respuesta no habría estado de más.

Cerré el libro con un suspiro de hastío y la miré.

—Es muy simple —siguió—, yo te pregunto: _"¿Qué haces?"_ Y tú me contestas… —se fijó en la obra que reposaba sobre mi regazo—: estoy leyendo _tal_, trata sobre _tal_ y _cual_. Es un buen modo de entablar una conversación.

—Estoy leyendo la Historia de Hogwarts. Trata sobre Hogwarts —contesté fríamente.

—Vaya, ¿tú también quieres saber sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? —inquirió sorprendida. Inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, como hacía siempre que algo le interesaba—. Binns nos habló de ella en clase, Hermione Granger le preguntó al respecto. ¿Y qué dice el libro?

—Seguramente lo mismo que Binns os contó.

—¿Que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo loco y racista que se fue del colegio mosqueado por admitir a alumnos con antepasados muggles en la escuela? —rió—. Vuestra Casa es muy interesante.

La miré, ocultando perfectamente bien mi sorpresa ante el hecho de que ella creyera realmente que nuestro nido de víboras podía ser interesante. Ni horrible, ni cruel, ni aterrador, ni despreciable. Interesante.

—Es decir, todo el rollo ese de criar a un monstruo asesino en el interior del castillo no me hace mucha gracia, la verdad. Es bastante tétrico.

—Vosotros criáis gatos y lechuzas. Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos —contesté, sarcástico.

Se volvió a reír mientras se cruzaba de piernas, girándose completamente hacia mí.

—¿Tú tienes mascotas? —Al ver que no contestaba prosiguió—: Yo tengo una gata, se llama Rowina.

—Buen nombre para un animal —dije, ganándome una mueca por su parte.

—Bueno, ¿y tú?

—No tengo.

—¿No te gustan? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No.

—No te pega, la verdad.

Alcé una ceja, molesto porque ella presupusiera lo que me pegaba y lo que no. No tenía animales únicamente porque no entendía el beneficio que podía suponer poseer uno. En mi casa había lechuzas para la correspondencia, por supuesto. Pero eran para eso: la correspondencia, su función terminaba ahí, ¿para qué iba a querer que un ave o cualquier otra bestia me hiciera compañía? Era absurdo, además requerían una serie de cuidados y tiempo que no estaba dispuesto a malgastar. Si ya de por sí no buscaba la adhesión humana, con los cuales al menos podías mantener una conversación más o menos interesante, pensar en mí sentado en mi dormitorio al lado de un gato se me antojaba ridículo.

—¿Tú sabes quién es el heredero? —curioseó al cabo del tiempo.

La miré, tenía las mejillas rosadas por el frío y examinaba con interés el vaho que salía tras cada una de sus exhalaciones.

—No.

—Hay algunos que piensan que podría ser Harry Potter —me contó, negando con la cabeza, como si considerara que era una suposición disparatada—. Yo no opino lo mismo, él encontró a la Señora Norris y todo eso, pero… Bueno, es de Gryffindor, además no creo que él esté a favor de expulsar a los magos de procedencia muggle de la escuela. Quizá… ¿Draco Malfoy? Bueno, dijo algo como que los próximos serían los sangresucia.

Esa hipótesis provocó que sonriera de medio lado, sardónico. Si Malfoy se enteraba de que por ahí circulaba el rumor de que podría ser él el heredero de Salazar, no cabría en sí de suficiencia.

—No es él.

—¿Entonces por qué dijo eso? —No dudaba de mis palabras o, al menos, no lo parecía. Simplemente tenía un extraño e irritante interés en saberlo absolutamente todo.

—Porque es cierto.

—Bueno, si de verdad anda suelta por el colegio la mascota legendaria del fundador de vuestra Casa, es bastante probable que intente expulsar a los que no vienen de familias de magos —coincidió la niña, frotándose las manos para evitar que se congelaran.

—No creo que expulsar sea la palabra.

Ella me miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No creerás que también habrá ataques contra los alumnos, ¿no?

Esa fue la primera vez que un cosquilleo, que aún no logré definir, me recorrió la espina dorsal provocándome una sensación aberrantemente placentera. Tiempo después supe, tras volver a experimentarlo, que era debido al miedo ajeno. No a mí, nunca me satisfizo especialmente inspirar pavor en otros, era el hecho de notar, por el motivo que fuere, ese temblor involuntario, esas pupilas dilatadas, ese bombear retumbante de un corazón acelerado por el terror. Permanecer impasible mientras en otros cundía el pánico siempre me provocó una sensación de supremacía muy agradable. Las vías por las que fue evolucionando esa afición por sentir ese tipo de emociones me llevarían hasta este lugar.

—No lo sé, pero si la misión del monstruo es _"acabar con la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin"_ no creo que se dedique exclusivamente a atentar contra las mascotas.

—Mi padre es muggle —confesó, haciendo figuras extrañas en el suelo con una rama, sin mirarme.

La observé de reojo, no muy seguro de qué hacer a raíz de esa declaración. Al final, sin que lo hubiera pensado bien, casi sin querer, se me escapó:

—Lo siento.

Supongo que en ese momento se me antojó apropiado compadecerme por su situación. Por aquel entonces opinaba que los niños no tenían la culpa de las decisiones de sus padres, por lo que si su madre había optado por mancillar su orgullo mezclándose con un muggle no era un error de la chica. Ella era, únicamente, el experimento que resultaba de una unión aberrante. Mi educación me exigía creer que los que eran como Lisa eran inferiores. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sin los muggles nos habríamos extinguido pero que, también por ellos, habíamos estado en peligro. Sabía que prácticamente ningún árbol genealógico de nuestro tiempo estaba libre de esa plaga, por mucho que nos esforzáramos en ocultarlo. Por eso gente como los Malfoy o mi propio padre no los odiaban —estaban ahí para cumplir un cometido, al igual que los magos—, creían que lo único que hacía falta era ponerlos en su lugar. Quizá durante el tiempo que tardaran en adiestrarlos necesitaran hacer sufrir a muchos y asesinar a otros tantos. Pero eran pérdidas colaterales que se podían permitir. Y con las que podríamos disfrutar. Especialmente yo.

—Yo no lo siento. —Me miró de hito en hito, anonadada—. Adoro a mi padre, es un señor muy gracioso y es muy buena persona. Pero… —arrugó la nariz, como tantas otras veces haría ante una conversación que no le gustaba—, bueno, Terry me dijo que hay muchos magos que creen que los que tenemos origen muggle somos peores o algo así.

Curvé la comisura derecha de la boca, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa ácida. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando con esa conversación: ante mí se abría la posibilidad de hacerle ver a alguien ajeno a mi entorno, alguien que no compartía mis ideales, la crudeza del mundo. En aquel entonces me regodeaba únicamente al notar cómo las utópicas fantasías de los demás se desmoronaban a fuerza de la despiadada realidad.

—Terry tiene razón, entonces.

—¿Pero por qué? —se empecinó.

—¿Sabes lo que es una mula? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, confusa—. Bien, por un lado tenemos dos especies completamente diferentes, los caballos, poderosos y rápidos, y los burros, más lentos y obviamente menos fuertes. Cuando se unen dan lugar a las mulas, una especie que no debería haber existido. La prueba está en que son estériles, ni si quiera pueden procrear. Vosotros habéis tenido suerte al respecto. Pero es lo mismo, seguís siendo algo que no debería haberse creado. La unión de dos cosas diferentes.

—Pues yo creo que somos afortunados —dijo, sonriendo indulgentemente—. Si te fijas, al pertenecer a ambos mundos tenemos una visión más global de todo. Nos encontramos cómodos entre magos y entre muggles. Disfrutamos de una película y de un torneo de quidditch. Y podemos tener hijos —concluyó, riendo.

Confieso que me molestó que no pareciera enfadada, más bien parecía como una madre concesiva que le explicaba una y otra vez a su hijo que no había monstruos en el armario. En cierto modo tenía razón: los monstruos estaban por todas partes, gobernando o manteniendo conversaciones con una Ravenclaw sobre équidos.

—Cada uno se engaña como quiere —murmuré.

—De todos modos no creo que tengamos nada que temer. Al fin y al cabo Dumbledore está aquí.

—Sí, como estuvo el año pasado cuando Potter, Granger y Weasley casi se mueren.

Me regodeé al entrever la duda y el miedo aflorando finalmente en su interior.

En ese momento un caro ejemplar de águila coronada se posó junto a mí, con un trozo de pergamino en la pata. Cuando lo desenrollé, el animal alzó el vuelo pavoneándose en el aire. Me recordó a su dueño.

"_Nott:_

_Ha llegado la respuesta de mi padre. Si quieres verla más te vale darte prisa, no pienso estar esperándote toda la tarde._

_Por cierto, también tienes correo._

_D.M." _

Suspiré, guardando el papel en un bolsillo de la túnica.

—Me voy —dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie.

Lisa me miró y asintió, incorporándose también.

—Sí, yo también. Tengo que sacarle a Terry de la cabeza que el heredero de Slytherin es Harry Potter. Aunque a este paso seguro que tiene una teoría con respecto a Filch.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el vestíbulo de entrada donde ella se despidió con la mano y subió por las escaleras. Yo anduve hacia las mazmorras con más cosas en la cabeza de las que reconocería. Por un lado estaba molesto por ese afán de la niña por hablar conmigo, por no dejarse amagar fácilmente por mis siseos crueles. Estaba intranquilo precisamente por la tranquilidad con la que ella toleraba mi presencia. Ahora sé que el muro que con tanto ahínco construí tras la muerte de mi madre, ese cuyos ladrillos estaban compuestos por indiferencia, recelo y soledad, tenía huecos. Y Lisa Turpin se empeñaba en buscarlos.

—Al fin llegas, Nott. —Malfoy hizo un gesto impaciente con el brazo para que me acercara al sofá en el que estaban todos. Con la misiva en la mano empezó a explicarme—: En la carta mi padre dice que la Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta y que la última vez murió un sangresucia. —Sonrió anchamente—. Por lo visto se abrió hace cincuenta años, mucho antes de su época. Pero aún así dice que lo sabe todo sobre aquello y… —dejó unos segundos la frase en el aire, dándoselas de misterioso—. Que no me lo va a contar. Cree que sería sospechoso que yo supiera demasiado porque todo se mantuvo muy en secreto.

—Tú también tienes correo, toma —dijo Greengrass, tendiéndome un sobre sellado—. Creemos que quizá tu padre sí que estuviera en Hogwarts cuando la cámara se abrió, ¿no? Es bastante mayor que el de Draco.

Me encogí de hombros mientras leía la línea que me había dedicado mi progenitor.

—¿Qué dice? —curioseó Parkinson.

—Mantente al margen.

—¿Solo eso? —bufó Zabini, decepcionado.

—Sí.

—Me gustaría saber quién es el heredero. Podría ayudarle —declaró Malfoy, muy ufano.

—¿Ayudarle a qué? ¿A disecar gatos?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y miró a Zabini con superioridad.

—No creo que esto quede así. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?

—No lo sé —dijo Parkinson—. La última vez que los vi estaban por los pasillos, metiéndose con unos Hufflepuff de primero.

—De todos modos, volviendo al tema —cortó Zabini, entrelazando las manos en actitud meditabunda—: ¿no creéis que esto puede ser una broma? Alguno de los alumnos mayores quizá supiera algo de la Cámara y decidió petrificar a un gato y hacer esas pintadas.

—Ya habéis oído lo que ha dicho mi padre, la Cámara existe y fue abierta hace tiempo.

—Sí, Malfoy, pero no me refiero a eso —contestó con impaciencia—. Puede que alguien supiera que existe y que fue abierta. Y para que cunda el pánico ha decidido hacer esto. No sé, es muy extraño que petrificaran precisamente a un gato. Este colegio está lleno de gente de origen muggle para escoger.

—Pero no estamos hablando de un petrificus totalus, a esa asquerosa Señora Norris le han hecho algo muy poderoso. Tan poderoso que ni Dumbledore ha podido arreglarlo —razonó el rubio inteligentemente—. Además, la carta que le ha mandado su padre a Nott es muy sospechosa. No diría que se mantuviera al margen si no hubiera nada de lo que mantenerse al margen.

—¿Tú qué crees, Theodore? —me preguntó Greengrass.

—Creo que Malfoy tiene razón. Y mi padre también: dejemos que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

—Y esperemos que suceda pronto —añadió el rubio con una mueca taimada.

Pansy Parkinson se removió incómoda en su asiento, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

* * *

—¿Crees que Slytherin ganará el partido? —me preguntó Greengrass. Estaba sentada en un sillón frente a mí, con los ojos clavados en el alfil que me disponía a mover.

Me encogí de hombros y la observé enredándose un mechón de pelo en un dedo, pensativa, buscando más que una jugada en el tablero que miraba.

—Draco se ha molestado porque no fuéramos, está claro. Hasta Zabini ha ido esta vez —acarició su reina blanca, dudosa—. Quizá deberíamos haber asistido, seguro que hasta los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff han acudido a animar a Gryffindor.

—No es mi problema.

—Ni el de nadie, Theodore. Pero me revienta. Si no fueran tan patéticos se preocuparían por ganar por ellos mismos y no se alegrarían únicamente por vernos perder a nosotros —expuso con rencor. Si hay algo que me sorprende de Daphne Greengrass es su capacidad para guardar todo aquello que le molesta en su interior y emponzoñarlo con veneno con el paso del tiempo, regodeándose en su putrefacción.

—Ganar el qué, exactamente. Jaque. —La chica bufó, molesta, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño—. No ganamos nada, yo no gano un partido, ni Slytherin. Ganan los que juegan.

—No hablo de quidditch ahora. —Situó a la reina anulando mi jaque y sonrió orgullosa. No era una mala rival—. Hablo de la Copa de las Casas, en general. Parecen no esforzarse por ellos, sino porque no venzamos nosotros.

Me rasqué la barbilla mientras miraba a mi torre, sopesando mi próximo movimiento.

—La Copa de las Casas tampoco significa nada. Jaque.

Greengrass frunció el ceño fastidiada por adivinarse vencida pero, apartando la vista del juego, clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Ah, no? —Sonrió de medio lado, dejando caer los párpados en actitud petulante—. Vi cómo la semana pasada, en clase de Transformaciones, le dijiste a Draco la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer McGonagall en voz alta. Para ser alguien al que no le interesa obtener puntos, ayudaste a sabiendas a que Slytherin consiguiera diez.

Alcé una ceja ante el agudo comentario de la chica. Comentario que, dicho sea de paso, llevaba toda la razón. De vez en cuando Malfoy —o algún otro Slytherin— me preguntaba sobre la cuestión que acababa de hacer un profesor si él no la sabía y yo se la daba sin mayor problema. Era simple, yo me negaba a rebajarme a levantar la mano para demostrar que sabía lo que fuera que supiere, pero eso no significaba que me fastidiara que otros obtuvieran puntos gracias a eso. Todo lo contrario. Y es que sí, la Copa de las Casas era una soberana gilipollez, pero en el fondo mi orgullo opinaba que no por ello teníamos que dejar de ganarla. Porque si se compite en algo, lo que sea, hay que hacer todo lo posible, legal o ilegal, para conseguir el primer puesto. Con esto no quiero dejar patente que Malfoy no se mereciera muchos de los puntos que obtenía: por desgracia para su ego ya de por sí henchido, la mayor parte de las veces demostraba ser bastante más inteligente de lo esperado, sobre todo en Pociones.

—La cara de sufrimiento que puso McGonagall al concederlos lo merecía. Jaque mate.

Greengrass rodó los ojos, intentando fingir que no le molestaba la derrota. En ese momento aparecieron gran parte de los Slytherin por el hueco de la pared, algunos pintados de verde y plateado, otros con estandartes, pero todos con las caras impregnadas por el odio y el rencor.

—¡Me intentó atacar! —graznaba Malfoy, arrastrando su humillación—. ¡Todos lo visteis! Vino hacia mí con cara de maníaco dispuesto a tirarme de la escoba.

—Es verdad, Draco —concedió Parkinson, dando grandes zancadas para seguirlo—. Deberían descalificar a Gryffindor, eso es trampa, ¡es injusto!

—¿Qué ha pasado, Blaise? —inquirió Greengrass mientras yo me dedicaba a guardar las piezas y el tablero.

—Pues que Potter ha cogido la snitch, claro. —Se sentó a nuestro lado y, asegurándose de que el rubio no podía oírlo, continuó—: Aunque Malfoy tiene razón. Tenía la snitch cerca de la cabeza y el muy idiota no la vio, pero Potter se lanzó hacia él como un loco. Cualquiera se habría apartado.

Parkinson trataba de apaciguar los humos del perdedor, que daba vueltas furioso por la Sala Común:

—¡Draco, al menos tienes el brazo entero!

—¿Qué dice Pansy del brazo?

Zabini se rió flojamente y cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa.

—Resulta que Potter estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo tras coger la pelota que decidió olvidarse de que estaba a muchos metros sobre el suelo. —Se acarició la barbilla, rememorando lo que a todas luces le parecía una imagen feliz—. Se cayó de la escoba y se destrozó el brazo. Pero lo mejor fue cuando apareció Lockhart a intentar arreglárselo. Lo dejó sin huesos. —Soltó una carcajada—. Era como de goma, tremendamente divertido.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto.

—Pues verás, Daphne, quizá puedas —dijo el moreno—. Pansy ha vuelto a amenazar a Creevey, y esta vez ha ido con Crabbe y Goyle juntos. Imagina.

—¿A amenazarlo cómo?

—No sé los detalles, por desgracia, pero la conclusión es que al final el enano accedió a ir esta noche a la enfermería, donde está Potter ahora, para sacarle una foto. Goyle ha dicho que hará copias y las pegará por toda la Sala Común. Dice que nadie debería perderse a Potter sin huesos y en camisón.

—¿Cómo piensa entrar a la enfermería en mitad de la noche?

—Eso es problema suyo, no nuestro —aseguró Parkinson desdeñosamente al pasar por nuestro lado.

* * *

**NOTA.**

No os tiréis de los pelos con el nuevo prólogo, queridas y queridos, solo necesitaba situar la escena mejor y meter algún que otro detalle durante el primer capítulo que fuera importante. =) Soy adicta a ir dejando caer cosas, pero prometo no volver a molestaros.

**Jos**, sabes que te agradezco muchísimo que me instes a no dejarme llevar por los comentarios, sabes que no lo hago, esto es necesidad de escritora :D.

He borrado el capítulo ocho en vez de sustituirlo por este, lo siento. Soy tonta. Creo que he perdido los reviews que me dejasteis en él. Ag.

Bueno, no sigo enrollándome que no hay más que decir. Salvo agradeceros muchísimo vuestros comentarios, en especial a las majas que lo hacen capítulo tras capítulo, sois unos soles. Pues eso, un beso gordo para: **jos Black** (x2), **Le coquette**, **zory**, **Luadica**, **Marina**, **Leanne** **Black** y **lira nott malfoy**.

Por cierto, voy a suspender mi examen de sociología. Fijo.


	9. Dudas y remordimientos

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Zzyxz Rd_, Stone Sour.

Sí, no me he equivocado al poner el título de la canción, es esa cosa tan extraña e indescifrable. Os la recomiendo muchísimo, como constantemente secundo: las mejores baladas siempre serán las de los grupos de rock.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_What am I supposed to want now? What am I supposed to do? Did you really think I wouldn't see this through? Tell me I should stick around for you, tell me I could have it all._

_But patience is not my style and I'm so tired and I gotta go"_

Zzyxz Rd, Stone Sour.

* * *

9. Dudas y remordimientos.

Fue la mañana del lunes cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes. El rumor de que Creevey estaba catatónico en la enfermería provocó muchas cosas entre el alumnado, muchísimas. Algunas de ellas dignas de ser contadas. Situándonos mejor en la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar, diré que me encontraba en la Sala Común cuando Daphne Greengrass vino a sentarse a mi lado.

—Theodore, ¿has visto a Pansy?

—No —murmuré sin bajar la vista del periódico buscando, sin éxito, algo relacionado con la purga que se estaba llevando a cabo en Hogwarts.

—La gente se está volviendo loca con lo del sangresucia petrificado —comentó con desdén mientras se acomodaba entre cojines en el sofá—. Incluso se han comenzado a vender amuletos contra el monstruo, ¿te lo puedes creer? No funcionan, por supuesto, pero los compran como idiotas.

Arqueé una ceja, divertido. Es increíble lo reconfortante que era ver cómo cundía el pánico entre un puñado de críos mientras yo estaba tranquila y plácidamente leyendo. Sentía cada vez más frecuentemente un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que, con cada bisbiseo histérico que presenciaba por los pasillos del castillo, se extendía más y más.

—¿Quién los vende? —le pregunté a Greengrass, interesado.

—La mayoría salen de los alumnos de quinto y sexto de Slytherin, con eso te lo digo todo.

En ese momento llegaron Crabbe y Malfoy, destacar que el último sonreía anchamente y caminaba como si fuera el ser humano más impresionante del lugar a pesar de que casi nadie le prestara atención.

—Pobre Potter, ya no tiene a nadie que le haga fotos —dijo con fingido pesar, sentándose en frente de nosotros.

—¿De dónde venís? —inquirió Greengrass.

—De la enfermería —contestó Crabbe, socarrón—. Nos hemos colado para echarle un vistazo al sangresucia.

—¡Oh, tendríais que verlo! Se ha quedado petrificado con una cara de imbécil increíble. Deberían sacarlo de la enfermería y ponerlo en los terrenos, haría juego con las estatuas de los cerdos que hay a las puertas del castillo.

—¡Draco! —Parkinson, que acababa de entrar por el hueco de la pared, miró al aludido con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Pansy? ¿Tú también vienes de ver al sangresucia? —respondió el rubio con una expresión relajada y jovial, ajeno a los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la chica.

La morena se puso blanca y caminó lentamente hasta donde estábamos nosotros, con los puños apretados y un debate interior claramente visible en su mueca. Finalmente habló con voz temblorosa y la mandíbula rígida:

—Draco, ¿por qué has ido a ver a Creevey? —inquirió, a todas luces tratando de calmarse, mientras tomaba asiento a la derecha del aludido.

—Para reírme de él, por supuesto —contestó, como si fuera algo obvio, aún con la sonrisa tensándole la piel de las mejillas—. Si quieres podemos ir mañana contigo. Por cierto, ¿dónde te has metido toda la tarde?

—En la biblioteca —contestó la niña respirando profundamente, luchando por aplacarse, centrándose en sus inspiraciones y espiraciones.

—¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca cuando podrías estar riéndote de ese cretino de piedra?

Fue entonces cuando ella se puso en pie, con la barbilla temblándole por una sutil e indigesta mezcla de ira y desasosiego. Miró a Malfoy con pena, culpabilizándose antes de tiempo por lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —chilló, presa del histerismo—. ¡Es un niño! ¿Qué pasa si no pueden salvarlo? ¿Qué pasa si se queda así para siempre?

Malfoy se quedó estático en su sofá, boqueó un par de veces, como si no supiera cómo expresar su desconcierto. La sonrisa se evaporó de su pálida cara siendo sustituida inmediatamente por una mueca de asco. Arqueó las cejas y levantó la barbilla, denotando un menosprecio que a Parkinson le supo a lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Y qué más da ese estúpido sangresucia? —escupió.

Eso fue demasiado para ella que, furiosa con él y consigo misma, nos dejó patente su desdicha.

—¡Está así por mi culpa! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo soy la que lo mandó a la enfermería! ¡Yo! ¡Si no hubiera ido esto no habría pasado!

Y ahí fue cuando, ante la atónita mirada de todos, luchó y venció —con una determinación hasta entonces casi desconocida— por contener el llanto. Yo la miré con curiosidad, palpando esa infelicidad representada en sus manos temblorosas y en sus pupilas brillantes por el arrepentimiento. Malfoy, sin embargo, la contempló con censura y repulsa.

—Pues hiciste bien en mandarlo, está donde se merece.

Parkinson tensó los labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas blancas, se colocó la corta melena detrás de las orejas con calma y, cargando su mirada con todo el odio del que fue capaz que, creedme, era mucho, concluyó diciendo:

—Draco Malfoy, eres un completo gilipollas.

Acto seguido, con la espalda muy recta y la nariz puntiaguda apuntando al techo, se fue directamente a su dormitorio, regalándonos un portazo que retumbó en el oído de Malfoy mucho más que en el del resto.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —nos preguntó, intentando reírse de la situación sin conseguirlo.

—Que cree que eres un completo gilipollas, por lo visto —contestó Zabini, tratando de hacer una broma que ni a él le pareció graciosa.

—Creo que está cabreada contigo —nos aclaró Crabbe, también conocido como El Suspicaz.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!

Acto seguido, negando con la cabeza levemente, aún con la incredulidad esculpida a base de los gritos de una niña, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Crabbe lo siguió tras dedicarnos un encogimiento de hombros. Zabini esperó unos minutos en los que reinó un silencio a punto de solidificar para decir:

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. —Se estiró y concluyó, con expresión neutra—: Ya es hora de irse a la cama, con suerte Malfoy habrá dejado de despotricar. —Miró el reloj y suspiró—. Aunque lo dudo.

Greengrass, aún a mi lado, me escrutó durante unos instantes buscando algo que quizá ni ella supiera. Al poco tiempo se puso en pie y murmuró:

—Voy a ver a Pansy. Buenas noches, Theodore.

Estuve mucho tiempo frente al fuego pensando en Pansy Parkinson. Ella, orgullosa, desagradable. Ella, que siempre antepuso a Malfoy, que se desvivía por apoyar las críticas del rubio. Aquella que en ese momento probablemente estuviera odiándose por haber sido por primera vez quien era y no quién quería ser. Los Gryffindor siempre han destacado por su valor, eso dicen todos. ¿Pero acaso alguna vez han tenido el valor de dejar de lado sus ideales y su educación al permitir que la duda se sembrara en su interior? Las serpientes nunca fueron valerosas, siempre reptaron entre su intolerancia. Eso siguen diciendo todos. Pero, como en la mayoría de los casos, _todos_ se equivocan. Pansy Parkinson con doce años no se había enfrentado a Voldemort, no había sido alabada por vencer al ajedrez mágico de McGonagall, no había obtenido ciento doce puntos sobre cien en ningún examen. Pero Pansy Parkinson, con doce años, tuvo el valor de anteponerse a todas sus creencias y sentir el aplastante peso de la culpa ante lo que creía que no era correcto. Por supuesto no negaré que discrepaba al respecto de ello pero, aún así, fue algo digno de admiración que, por supuesto, nadie valoró. Porque si una serpiente se mordía a sí misma, contorsionándose por el dolor ocasionado por su propio veneno, daba igual.

Una lechuza de la escuela picoteó en una de las ventanas de la Sala Común, advirtiéndome de su presencia. Bajó hasta situarse en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que meditaba y me tendió la pata en la cual había atado un trocito de pergamino. Lo desenrollé para toparme con una letra redonda y ligeramente torcida.

"_No todas las mulas son estériles."_

* * *

Bajo la breve frase que leí con las cejas alzadas había pegado un pequeño recorte de periódico muggle. En él se hablaba de un caso en los llanos de Cojedes, en Venezuela, donde una mula hembra había dado a luz a una cría.

Sonreí al guardármelo en el bolsillo.

—Casi prefería cuando Pansy adoraba a Malfoy, esto es deprimente —me susurró Zabini al día siguiente, de camino a nuestra última hora lectiva.

La situación era la siguiente, Parkinson se negaba a hablar con Malfoy y se esforzaba por no permanecer en el mismo sitio en que él estuviera más de cinco minutos. Por desgracia para ella su magnífico plan de evasión no podía llevarse a cabo durante las clases, motivo por el cual arrastraba a Zabini a un pupitre alejado de todos, deleitándolo durante los sesenta minutos restantes con su mutismo. Y si había algo que el moreno no aguantaba era el silencio, se esforzaba en romperlo cuando este se tensaba pero, por lo visto, con esa niña era imposible.

—En la clase de Binns le dije que tenía una araña en el pelo y lo único que conseguí fue que me mirara con odio —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—, lo peor es que era cierto: se la había puesto yo. ¿Cómo lo lleva Malfoy? Desde que soy secuestrado al menos me ahorro su presencia.

—Con prepotencia y la misma cara que pone cuando hay acelgas para comer —contesté, sin estar especialmente interesado.

Draco Malfoy, orgulloso y desagradable como solo un Slytherin sabe serlo, se dedicaba a ignorar por completo el problema en general y a Parkinson en particular. Caminaba con aún más pedantería por la Sala Común y se acercaba al resto como de costumbre, forzando que la chica se escabullera con rapidez. Si no lo conociera tanto y si no supiera lo que pasaría después, diría que se la traía floja, que la morena le importaba lo mismo que un par de Hufflepuff jugando con margaritas.

Pero no adelantemos hechos y centrémonos en la clase Defensa a la que llegábamos tarde. Quedaban pocos asientos libres y, para desgracia de Parkinson y Malfoy, todos juntos y prácticamente frente a ese estúpido llamado por algunos profesor. Si aún no sabíamos a ciencia cierta que Lockhart era un farsante, al menos lo sospechábamos, por mucho que las chicas se desgañitaran acusándonos de envidia hacia ese patético hombre.

—Atended, alumnos, la clase de hoy es de vital importancia. —Todos lo miraron con sopor, yo me dediqué a la redacción de Snape que tenía a medio acabar—. Hoy os enseñaré cómo vencer a un hombre lobo. —Suspiros de aburrimiento que, cómo no, el profesor malinterpretó—. Sí, chicos, sí, sé que creéis que es imposible y por supuesto aún no estáis ni por asomo capacitados para ello, pero dejad que os ilustre con mi experiencia; quizá así logréis en vuestra vida alguna de las incontables proezas que yo he realizado casi sin esfuerzo.

—Sí, quizá logremos ser tan imbéciles cómo él. Qué bien —murmuró Malfoy con el mentón apoyado en la mano—. Yo creo que se levanta cada mañana para practicar, es imposible ser tan tonto. —Parkinson gruñó desde la primera fila, sin voltearse. El rubio se envaró y añadió, ponzoñoso—: Seguro que sus fans son tan inteligentes como él por dejarse deslumbrar por sus gilipolleces.

Eso fue demasiado para la chica que, con los nervios a flor de piel, se dignó a girarse y espetó:

—Al menos son mujeres —miró significativamente a Crabbe y Goyle, provocando las risas mal disimuladas de Zabini.

—Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? —inquirió Lockhart con una enorme, blanca y repugnante sonrisa, mirando a los dos Slytherin como si entendiera el quid del asunto. No lo hizo—. No os peleéis, podéis ayudarme ambos a interpretar una de las escenas del libro, en la que venzo a Wagga Wagga. Venga, no seáis tímidos, ¡será emocionante!

—¿Perdón? —Malfoy lo miraba con los ojos como platos y una mueca de asco superlativo.

—Tranquilo, tú puedes representar mi papel. Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Parkinson no le importará hacer de Wagga Wagga —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica—. Venga, levantaos.

Ella lo hizo por adoración. Él por no quedar mal y que todos pensaran que se había amilanado. Levanté la vista de mi redacción y los miré: Lockhart los colocaba en frente de todos, a un metro de distancia el uno del otro. La cosa se puso interesante cuando le pidió a Parkinson que aullara. Ella lo miró con horror y, con un abochornado tono rosáceo en sus mejillas, lo hizo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —aplaudió el profesor—. Ahora tú —cogió a Malfoy por la manga de la túnica ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del chico que no supo o quiso ver—, colócate aquí, así, y salta con expresión decidida hacia Wagga Wagga. —El rubio le dedicó esa vez cara de psicópata, como si estuviera a un pelo de asesinarlo frente a toda la clase—. No, no, esa no es la cara, es más como con el ceño fruncido, así, con los ojos fijos en tu objetivo como si quisieras matarlo con la mirada. Muy bien, así, pero no me mires a mí, sino a Wagga Wagga. Y ahora tienes que saltar sobre él, o sea, sobre ella, y agarrarle los brazos en el suelo, inmovilizándola para…

—¡No pienso saltar sobre ella! —exclamó, tensándose al ver a Crabbe y Goyle riéndose por lo bajo.

Su rápida negativa ofendió terriblemente a Parkinson que siseó, con todo el doble sentido que pudo:

—Quizá Draco prefiera que Wagga Wagga sea representado por Vincent o Gregory, profesor.

Malfoy gruño, furibundo.

—O quizá Pansy prefiera que usted se lance sobre ella, señor —contestó con retintín y sonrisa agria.

—¡Pues sí! —chilló y mintió la niña, roja de ira y vergüenza. Acto seguido se fue como un torbellino cerrando la puerta de la clase con su acostumbrado portazo.

Lockhart miró a su alrededor durante un minuto, presa del desconcierto.

—Vaya, vaya —nos dijo, deslumbrándonos con su elocuencia—. Vaya, vaya, vaya… Bueno, quizá sea mejor dejar esta representación para otro día. En lo que queda de clase os dedicaréis a componer un poema sobre mi victoria con el hombre lobo que me entregaréis la semana que viene. —Sonrió a los niños que deseaban su muerte—. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El Encantador!

Seguí con mi redacción de Pociones. Por supuesto me negaba a malgastar mi tiempo en tamaño insulto a mi inteligencia. Cuando el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestra Sala Común, Greengrass inquirió:

—¿Habéis escrito algo?

—¿A lo largo de mi vida? Muchas cosas —contestó Crabbe, nadie supo si en serio o tratando de hacer una broma. Personalmente me decanté por la primera opción.

La chica bufó, agarrándose la frente con evidente fastidio.

—Hablo del poema, Vincent, idiota.

—Ah. No, ni si quiera me he leído el libro. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y vosotros?

—Yo sí. —Todos miramos a Malfoy con sorpresa—. Debería publicarlo, es una obra de arte.

—¿Cómo es? —le animó Goyle.

—Wagga Wagga era un engendro peludo —recitó con tono serio y dramático— que se divertía con Lockhart dándole por cu…

—¡Draco! No puedes ponerle eso, te suspenderá —le regañó Greengrass, en parte molesta porque a ella también le gustaba el profesor, en parte divertida por la salida del chico.

—¿Qué más da? —Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. No creo que a mi padre le importe que no apruebe esa estúpida asignatura.

—Tienes que aprobarlas todas para pasar de curso. Además, ¿qué clase de rima es esa?

—Una válida. Riman las _oes_ de peludo y culo.

Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, palmeando la espalda del rubio para felicitarlo por su ocurrencia.

* * *

Después de la cena que Parkinson se saltó, después de que Crabbe y Goyle comieran por ellos, por ella y por su posible descendencia, me dejaron terminar tranquilo mi redacción de Pociones. Estaba repasando el metro y medio de pergamino en busca de dudosas faltas ortográficas que, sobra decir, no cometí, cuando Greengrass se situó a mi izquierda y me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Esperé exactamente dos minutos a que se fuera por mi falta de interés o a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir de una maldita vez.

No lo hizo, y estoy convencido de que fue a propósito. Parecía disfrutar especialmente cuando me molestaba.

—Qué —inquirí o, mejor dicho, exigí.

Siempre me ha enervado que la gente tenga a bien dedicarte caras de sufrimiento, odio, embelesamiento o sopor esperando a que preguntes por el motivo de las mismas. El ser humano es una gran suma de incongruencias en proceso de putrefacción, pero ese punto en particular ya colmaba el vaso de mi paciencia y pasotismo. Para mí es muy simple: si alguien tiene que decir algo, si siente la irremediable e imperiosa necesidad de compartir las estúpidas experiencias de su patética vida, que lo haga. Lo contrario me irritaba casi tanto como la manía de algunos de preguntarte qué tal estás única y exclusivamente para soltarte la perorata cuando tú seas tan iluso como para devolver la cuestión. Por supuesto yo nunca fui tan iluso y los Slytherin no preguntábamos a otros nada por seguir absurdas normas sociales.

—Empiezo a estar harta de todo esto —comenzó, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Malfoy, que se reía de manera desagradable junto a Crabbe y Goyle, haciendo pantomimas en frente de la chimenea—. No sé por qué a Pansy le afecta tanto la situación, está claro que a Draco no le importa en absoluto lo ofendida que finja estar.

La miré con aburrimiento, esperando que llegara a donde quisiera llegar con la conversación.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, Pansy lo está pasando mal, ¿sabes? —comenzó a escarbar en el asunto.

—¿Y? —repetí, monocorde.

Ella suspiró y, decidiendo inteligentemente que lo mejor era abordar el tema a bocajarro, lo soltó:

—Quiero saber cómo se siente él al respecto —declaró al tiempo que hacía repiquetear sus uñas contra el tablero de la mesa, impaciente.

—Pregúntaselo tú misma.

—No me lo va a decir, por supuesto. —Chasqueó la lengua para demostrar lo que le fastidiaba el hecho—. Y a Vincent y a Gregory no les ha mencionado nada. Con Blaise sabes que no se lleva especialmente bien, así que me quedas tú.

Acto seguido clavó sus ojos en los míos, buscando mi cooperación. Reconozco que durante unos segundos se me pasó por la cabeza que Greengrass estuviera ayudando de algún modo a Parkinson única y exclusivamente por el apego que sentía hacia su amistad. Por supuesto esto no era cierto, pese al grado de compañerismo que tuvieran las dos chicas que, recalcar, siempre fue bastante sólido, los Slytherin dejamos que cada uno resuelva sus propios problemas sin inmiscuirnos. Por un lado es ofensivo y atenta contra el orgullo propio el necesitar la ayuda de otros para solucionar algo privado, por otro lado, si alguien está dispuesto a lapidar su ego pidiendo auxilio, está expuesto a ofrecer algo a cambio de él. La cuestión en ese momento era qué le había ofrecido la morena a Greengrass a cambio de sus pesquisas.

—¿Y bien? —forzó, claramente molesta por la labor que desempeñaba. Definitivamente debía interesarle mucho lo que Parkinson le había prometido de vuelta.

En ese momento Malfoy se puso en pie y comenzó a recitarle a su audiencia, compuesta por Goyle, Zabini y Crabbe, otro de sus versos:

—A Pansy le hubiera gustado ser el hombre lobo, para que Lockhart le tocara todo. —Carcajadas que el rubio acalló poniéndose un dedo en los labios—. Es increíble cómo ella puede creer a ese profesor absurdo, cuando está claro que su engaño es de lo más burdo…

Miré a Greengrass, que en ese momento contemplaba a Malfoy como si no creyera que tanta estupidez pudiera caber en una sola persona.

—Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, visiblemente hastiada.

—Está bien, si te enteras de algo me lo dirás, ¿no?

—Depende.

Y ella no preguntó de qué dependía, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro. Se limitó a asentir con un movimiento seco y a sacar su material de la mochila, desparramando plumas y pergaminos por toda la mesa. Traficar con la vida privada de los demás era muy común en Slytherin; como ya os dije anteriormente: la información es poder. Por lo tanto, en nuestro nido de serpientes los secretos siseados a media luz se comercializaban, y yo en particular los vendía muy caros. Bien es cierto que en esa época aún no estaba del todo familiarizado con los ignominiosos beneficios que podía obtener a cambio de ciertas confidencias pero, con el paso de los años, supe sacar mejor partido de mi cooperación para con la curiosidad de otros.

—Me quedan veinte centímetros para terminar la redacción de Pociones —murmuró Greengrass—. Theodore, ¿me dejas leer la tuya? —Sin mirarme, ya sabiendo la cara de escepticismo que tendría, añadió—: Cuando la termine podemos jugar al ajedrez.

—Hecho —le tendí mi pergamino y subí a mi dormitorio a buscar el tablero.

* * *

La primera en ceder en esa ocasión fue, como seguro habréis adivinado, Pansy Parkinson. Tardó exactamente setenta y dos horas en hacerlo. Cuando bien entrada la noche la niña bajó a la Sala Común, con la bata verde encima de un camisón demasiado largo como para despertar atenciones masculinas, aún no sabía que había perdido esa batalla pero que probablemente acabaría ganando la guerra. Y la guerra en la que luchó esa chica fue, seguramente, la más dura de todas las que libraríamos nosotros.

Se sentó en el sofá desde el que yo contemplaba el crepitar del fuego, se giró hacia mí y me miró con sus ojos pequeños y negros, surcados de ojeras. Pese a ser prácticamente palpable su sufrimiento ella estaba seria, con la cabeza erguida, guardando con mucho esfuerzo la compostura. Suspiró y dijo:

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—Esa no es la pregunta, sino: ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ella tomó aire y se abrazó a sus rodillas, apoyando su cara en ellas, ocultándola. Desde su prisión de autocompasión me llegó su voz ahogada.

—Quiero ser feliz.

Así de sencillo era todo y, a la vez, así de complicado. Buscar el camino que nos lleve a la felicidad nos obliga, siempre, a seguir la ruta más escarpada de todas. Y buscar ese camino cerca de la mazmorra en la que dormíamos es aún más difícil.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirí, más por curiosidad que por verdadero interés en ella.

—Porque… —su voz recalcitrante, demasiado aguda para ser considerada bonita, se quebró—: Porque era lo correcto, me sentía culpable. Él… a ese niño estúpido no le habría pasado nada de no ser por mí. Ahora… ahora podría estar haciendo cosas patéticas, con sus patéticos amigos y yo… yo se lo he quitado.

Observé durante un momento el vaivén de sus hombros, convulsionándose agónicamente. ¿Que si me dio pena? No, la lástima está reservada para aquellos a los cuales consideras inferiores. Ella me inspiró tristeza, tristeza por tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a la cruel realidad, tristeza por saber que nunca quiso mantener ese resquicio de humanidad y conmiseración y que, pese a ello, tenía y la obligaba a sufrir. Parkinson siempre fue una culebra en un nido de anacondas, aunque normalmente se esforzara tanto por aparentar ser semejante a sus hermanas, pese a que tratara de ocultar su condición de inferioridad. O superioridad porque, al fin y al cabo, ella también hizo de todo por lograr sus fines por mucho que fueran distintos, ella también fue ambiciosa. Y, quizá, sea la única que venza en esta guerra que se avecina.

—Si no le hubieras encargado ir, ahora estaría en su cama durmiendo —concedí—. Pero habría sido otro el que ocupara su lugar en la enfermería.

—Theodore tú… ¿tú qué opinas? —Exhaló aire con lentitud y prosiguió—. ¿Qué sientes al pensar en los ataques a los sangresucia?

—Nada.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos, cargados de lágrimas que derramaba con vergüenza, me miraron buscando la verdad en los míos. La encontraron.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da igual lo que les pase a los demás. A los demás les daría igual lo que me pasara a mí —murmuré, sin pesar alguno.

—Pero eso no es cierto, ¡la gente está afectada por lo que ha sucedido! —dijo, suplicando que fueran ciertas sus palabras.

—No, la gente está asustada porque les puede pasar a ellos. Les da lo mismo lo que le suceda a ese Creevey, pero les aterra que eso signifique que ellos también están en peligro.

Ella meditó mis palabras, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la bata.

—¿A ti te importa lo que les pase a los sangresucia?

—No —contesté, lacónico—. Pero tampoco me importa lo que les pase a los magos de verdad. No me sentiría más afectado de haber sido atacado alguien de sangre pura.

—Yo… yo no sé qué pensar —estalló, con la cara congestionada por el sufrimiento—. Yo sé que ellos son peores, sé que los muggles son malos, que intentaron destruirnos en el pasado. Sé todo eso, sé que es cierto pero… —se agarró el pelo con las manos, agobiada—. ¿No podríamos dejarlos en paz? Es decir, que se vayan a estudiar a otro lado y todo arreglado, ¿no?

Es increíble lo simples y, en ocasiones, certeras que pueden resultar las reflexiones de una cría de doce años. Por desgracia para ella los que tomaban las decisiones, los que alimentaban el odio, eran adultos que se habían deleitado durante tanto tiempo con el veneno de la intolerancia que ya no atendían a razones prácticas y sencillas. Esos adultos que únicamente creían en el caos como creación de un nuevo orden social.

—Pero el hecho es que no estudian en otro lado y sabes que no van a hacerlo —murmuré—. Entonces, ¿qué?

—Le pediré perdón a Draco —susurró, con sus propias palabras aguijoneándole la conciencia.

Sonreí de medio lado y me recosté en el respaldo del sofá, contemplando el techo con las manos tras la cabeza.

—Perdón por qué.

—No lo sé.

Y así fue como Pansy Parkinson trató de buscar su felicidad al lado de aquello que la hacía infeliz. Así fue como intentó prosperar con las promesas cargadas de mentiras. Así fue como escogió una bifurcación en su camino hacia el bienestar, una bifurcación que estaba repleta de piedras sobre las que tropezaría una y otra vez, piedras que herirían sus rodillas y su humanidad.

—Pero no quiero estar enfadada con Draco, no soporto que me mire así. —La niña se removió, incómoda—. ¿Crees que a él le importó que le gritara ese día?

Miré al fuego y arqueé una ceja, divertido.

—Sí —contesté, finalmente.

Ella sonrió con ilusión y se levantó, cuando estaba caminando hacia los dormitorios se giró y me dijo, recuperando ya la compostura y el carácter avinagrado:

—No le hables de esto a él.

—No lo haré.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, cuando estaba ya metida en su cama sintiéndose incómoda por nuestra conversación, le susurré a la chimenea:

—Se te está quemando una esquina de la capa, Malfoy.

La habitación supuestamente vacía me devolvió un gruñido y algún que otro taco. Segundos después un rubio en pijama, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza y la furia, apareció de la nada, tiró al suelo su capa invisible y le lanzó un hechizo para extinguir las llamas.

—Solo quería saber qué demonios hacía bajando a estas horas a la Sala Común. Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada —graznó y, acto seguido, se fue hacia nuestra habitación pisando fuerte y murmurando no sé qué de que las capas de hoy en día eran una chapuza y deberían ser ignífugas.

Destacar que al día siguiente, como si esas setenta y dos horas de comentarios crípticos y miradas de reproche no hubieran existido, Malfoy fue a hablar con Parkinson con normalidad, ahorrándole a la chica todas las disculpas que había ideado esa noche. Si bien el _"alcánzame la mermelada de frambuesa, Pansy" _no fue especialmente ingenioso, a ella pareció bastarle y sobrarle.

* * *

Ya en diciembre, durante la segunda semana, Snape pasó una lista para que nos apuntáramos aquellos que nos quedaríamos en el castillo a pasar las navidades.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? No os quedaréis, ¿no? —inquirió Greengrass, ignorando el trozo de pergamino.

Parkinson y Zabini negaron con la cabeza.

—Yo sí me quedo, con Crabbe y Goyle —anunció Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quién sabe, puede que pase algo interesante con lo del heredero y no quiero perdérmelo. Nuestros padres se han negado a decirnos nada, quizá en Hogwarts averigüemos más. De todos modos me enviarán los regalos, así que qué más da.

Sí, el espíritu navideño de ese niño no conocía límites. Hacía unos días había barajado la opción de ir con su familia porque así, según él, podría interrogar más a sus progenitores. Pero como Lucius Malfoy le había dejado muy claro tras su segunda carta que no pensaba decirle más del asunto, su vástago se había ofendido y, con orgullo y presunción a partes iguales, había decidido que el colegio era ahora más emocionante que las cenas a la luz de las velas de Malfoy Manor. Sobra decir que Crabbe y Goyle se quedaban única y exclusivamente por no ver sus rubias cejas fruncidas.

—¿Y tú, Theodore? —me preguntó Parkinson.

—También me quedo —informé con desinterés.

Greengrass me lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche. Espero que no se os pase por la cabeza la absurda idea de que me había solidarizado con la misión detectivesca de Malfoy. Mis motivos eran simples: no me iba a divertir más en mi casa que en el colegio y, al menos, si estaba aquí me ahorraría a mi putrefacta abuela y a sus putrefactos comentarios.

El caso es que una semana después, cuando tras una tarde de biblioteca con Greengrass entramos a nuestra Sala Común, una Pansy Parkinson demasiado emocionada se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros y empezó a hablar muy deprisa y, para desgracia de los tímpanos de cualquiera, muy alto.

—¡Daphne! ¿No te has enterado? ¿No lo sabes aún? —exclamaba, entre saltitos, agarrando del brazo a la aludida. Ésta, que obviamente no sabía de qué demonios no se había enterado todavía, negó con la cabeza dando pie a la perorata hormonal de su amiga—: ¡Lockhart! ¡Va a darnos lecciones de duelo! ¡Esta noche, a las ocho! Para prevenirnos contra en monstruo de Slytherin y todo eso…

—Oh, qué bien —decía Malfoy desde su sillón, con expresión malhumorada—. Estoy deseando que alguien me enseñe a batirme en duelo con un bicho. Bicho de Slytherin que, por si no os habíais percatado, es nuestra Casa.

Parkinson torció el gesto.

—Pero Draco, esto puede resultarnos muy útil por si acaso…

—¿Por si acaso? ¡¿Por si acaso qué, Pansy? —se levantó del sillón y se acercó a nosotros. Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron—. ¡No nos va a atacar!

—No puedes estar tan seguro —se obcecó la niña.

El rubio resopló, visiblemente harto.

—Punto uno, somos sangre limpia —enumeró, ayudándose de los dedos de su mano derecha—. Punto dos, es nuestro monstruo, de nuestra Casa. Y punto tres, ¿cómo se supone que te bates en duelo con _eso_? —Parkinson iba a abrir la boca pero él, poniendo una voz aflautada muy desagradable, la cortó—: Oh, perdone señor bicho asesino de sangresucias, hagamos una reverencia y saquemos nuestra varitas a la de tres. ¿Cómo? ¿Que no tiene? Pues lo siento, tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento, váyase por donde ha venido. ¿Qué dice, que viene de la Sala Común de Slytherin? Oh, qué bien, podemos volver juntos.

—Me da en la _nariz_ que Malfoy no quiere ir —se burló Zabini, provocando una gris mirada de odio.

Greengrass soltó una risita. Aún no olvidábamos el altercado en la clase de Pociones dobles del jueves pasado, que había provocado que cierta protuberancia del sistema respiratorio del rubio adquiriera el mismo tamaño que su ego. Eso sin contar con los ojos de Goyle al estilo elfo doméstico deforme y con el culo de Parkinson del tamaño del de Millicent Bulstrode. Desde ese día, Zabini se lo estaba pasando cruel y retorcidamente bien haciendo alusiones al asunto.

—¡Pero Draco! Esto puede resultarnos útil; para batirnos en duelo con otros magos, por ejemplo —insistía la morena.

—Pansy, no te esfuerces, creo que Malfoy está hasta las _narices_ de oír hablar de esto.

Hasta Crabbe y Goyle se rieron esa vez.

—Zabini, cierra la boca de una jodida vez —siseó el ofendido—. Iré, pero solo para tener la oportunidad de maldecirte.

—Vaya —silbó el moreno, fingiendo estar impresionado—. Está claro que si me vences me dejarás con… un palmo de _narices_.

—¡Cállate!

A la hora estipulada, un montón de perdedores entusiasmados —esperaba que por sus futuros suicidios— se agolpaban en el Gran Comedor, en torno a una tarima dorada sobre la que ya se encontraban Lockhart y Snape.

—Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicaba ese payaso—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

Malfoy sonrió a mi lado y le murmuró a Crabbe un _"lo dudo"_ cargado de esperanza. Parkinson se puso las manos sobre la boca, aparentemente preocupada. Decir que el gritito angustiado que profirió tras la bochornosa victoria de Snape fue acallado por los silbidos y vítores del resto de Slytherin. Si ya de por sí muchos de ellos adoraban al profesor de Pociones, el que hubiera arrojado a ese imbécil como a un trapo no hizo sino acrecentar esa devoción.

—¡Basta de demostración! —dijo Lockhart, levantándose a duras penas—. Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…

Mientras que el aludido ayudaba amablemente a poner en ridículo a Potter juntándolo con Malfoy, el profesor de Defensa vino hacia nosotros y decidió que, como su vida era una verdadera mierda, se sentiría mejor si la nuestra también lo era. Colocó a Greengrass con una de las Patil, a Parkinson con un tal Michel Corner, a Crabbe con Zacharias Smith y a Goyle con Hannah Abbott, que lo miraba horrorizada.

—Ven por aquí, chico —me indicó—. Esta señorita está libre.

—Hola, Theodore —me saludó Lisa Turpin, sonriente.

_Estupendo_, pensé.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes y haced una inclinación!

Me negué, por supuesto, eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Si en algún momento de mi vida me batía en duelo con alguien, lo último que me iba a dedicar a hacer eran reverencias. La Ravenclaw rió.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres lanzad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Solo para desarmarlo, no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Mi expelliarmus fue más rápido y le dio de lleno en el estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas. La miré con la ceja alzada mientras se frotaba un brazo dolorido. Por supuesto no me acerqué a tenderle la mano.

Oteé a mi alrededor: era evidente que muchos de mis compañeros, y algún otro que no lo era, habían decidido ignorar las indicaciones de emplear únicamente hechizos de desarme. Crabbe y Smith se hallaban en el suelo peleando a puñetazos; Abbott corría despavorida, siendo perseguida por un Goyle que reía como un maníaco; Greengrass le tiraba con saña del pelo a Patil; Bulstrode trataba de ahorcar a Granger y Potter daba estúpidos saltos mientras Malfoy se desternillaba.

—¡_Finite incantatem_! —rugió Snape, zanjando el caos. Después decidieron, cortesía del jefe de Slytherin, que el cabeza rajada y Malfoy hicieran una demostración delante del resto de los alumnos.

Lisa se acercó a mí, cojeando ligeramente, y dijo:

—¿Te quedarás en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

—Sí.

Ella, poniéndose de puntillas para ver de qué hablaban Snape y Lockhart, sonrió y añadió con voz cantarina que ella también se quedaría.

—Vaya, espero que Harry sepa interceptar hechizos, porque eso que acaba de hacer el profesor Lockhart no parece muy efectivo —opinó, mientras que al susodicho maestro se le caía la varita por hacer el gilipollas con ella.

Potter miraba con horror cómo Snape le susurraba a Malfoy lo que debía hacer y, con cara de tener problemas gastrointestinales, le pedía al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que le explicara de nuevo cómo era eso de rechazar embrujos.

En ese momento llegaron Greengrass y Zabini por un lado, y Terry Boot por otro. El chico de pelo negro se situó inmediato a su compañera de casa, recolocándose una y otra vez las gafas de pasta sobre la nariz y lanzándome miradas acusatorias, nadie sabía y a nadie le importaba el porqué. Los dos Slytherin se situaron a mi derecha, comentando la pelea entre Crabbe y Smith.

—¿Dónde está Pansy? —preguntó después Zabini.

—En primera fila —dijo Greengrass mientras señalaba a una figura que miraba con preocupación a Malfoy y con odio superlativo a su contrincante.

—¿Estás bien, Lisa? —murmuraba Boot—. He visto como has caído al suelo, ¿te duele algo? Si quieres podemos ir a ver a Pomfrey.

—No hace falta, Terry, estoy perfectamente —tranquilizó ella.

Él se acercó al oído de la chica, probablemente con intención de que yo no escuchara la tontería que estaba a punto de decir. No lo consiguió:

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Un expelliarmus, claro —contestó ella con una leve nota de impaciencia.

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que la varita no estaba precisamente en la posición idónea para…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a ese Ravenclaw si quería comprobar la idoneidad de la posición de mi varita para con los hechizos, cuando Turpin le dio un manotazo en el brazo y le exigió que dejara de decir tonterías.

—¡_Serpensortia_! —gritó Malfoy, provocando que una larga serpiente negra saliera de la punta de su varita en dirección a Potter.

—¡Te lo dije, Lisa, es él! —gritaba excitado Boot.

—Eso es un hechizo que podría hacer cualquiera, no el monstruo de Slytherin —bisbiseó ella.

Greengrass me agarró del brazo, clavándome las uñas, y contempló con horror y asco a la serpiente.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Lockhart hizo alarde de su ineptitud lanzándole el furioso ofidio a Finch-Fletchley. La escena hubiera quedado en un truculento y a la vez satisfactorio incidente si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Potter, que se decidió a deleitarnos con su bilingüismo.

—Parsel —murmuró Boot, atónito—. Sabe hablar parsel.

* * *

**NOTA.**

¡Ya he pasado las cien páginas en Word! Me siento orgullosa de mí misma, es la historia más larga que tengo y aún sigo con ganas de escribirla, lo que para mí y mi vaguería es un logro enorme.

Por cierto, lo de la mula es cierto. Las mulas y burdéganos machos son estériles, pero se han dado algunos casos de hembras que no lo son, más concretamente donde he escrito en el fic (Venezuela). Lo siento, soy una maníaca con la documentación y sé que esto no le importa a nadie, XD.

Estoy haciendo un disco. Sí, sí, no miento. Es una recopilación de todas las canciones que me han inspirado hasta este momento para escribir escenas o para formar la personalidad de nuestros Slytherins. De momento es solo una lista de reproducción en iTunes, pero me voy a plantear venderlo, se llamará Mortífago MIX'09… Que sepáis que bromeo en parte: no pienso venderlo pero sí que existe esa lista en mi reproductor, XD.

A otra cosa, mariposa, nunca describo demasiado (físicamente) ni a Nott ni a los demás personajes. Me parece más bonito soltar detalles como longitudes de pelo y tal esporádicamente, pero creo que lo mejor es que cada uno se imagine como quiera a los protagonistas, ¿no? Yo personalmente odio cuando comienzo a leer un libro y de repente llega la autora y me dice que Don Guapo tiene barba, canas, barriga y un cuerno. Pues mira, no. De todos modos, por si estáis interesados, yo a la hora de escribir tengo muy claro cómo son todos ellos. Blaise es exacto al pedazo de actor que escogió WB, al igual que Malfoy. Pansy es quizá bastante similar a la que pudimos ver en los pósters de la tercera película, con la melena corta, negra y cara de vinagre. A Daphne y Lisa si queréis os las describo en las siguientes notas de autora, pero creo que es mucho mejor imaginar a Greengrass como alguien que nosotros pensemos que es guapa y desagradable (para mí Mélanie Laurent) y a Lisa como lo contrario (Christa Theret, en mi caso). Y Nott para mí siempre es y siempre será Gaspard Ulliel, XDDDD. Lo siento, ojos azulísimos, pelo oscuro, delgaducho y con cara extraña. Yo lo considero guapo pero no deja de tener expresión de . Si queréis fotos de él decídmelo, tengo TODAS las que circulan por internet probablemente.

Y ya por último, lamento la sutil demora de este capítulo, pero estoy en época de exámenes, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta :).

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que os tomasteis la molestia de dejarme un review, os lo agradezco un montón. Y mi profesora de sociología os agradecerá, también muchísimo, el suspenso que voy a lograr en su asignatura XD.

Os nombro porque vosotros lo valéis y, si pudiera, os enviaría caramelos a vuestra casa: **Filbuster, silvers draco, Leanne Black** (también conocida como novia de Ron XD), **Cissy Cardbuge, Marina** la psicópata, **, Isabela—Domi** y **Kirara11**. No me olvido de la maja de **Jos**, que se tomó la molestia de mandármelo por mensaje privado, ¡soleta!


	10. Silencio

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Enjoy the silence_, de Depeche Mode (Remix by Mike Shinoda).

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Vows are spoken, to be broken. Feelings are intense, words are so trivial. Pleasure remains, so does the pain. Words are meaning, and forgetable. Enjoy the silence."_

Enjoy the silence, Depeche Mode.

* * *

10. Silencio.

Esa misma noche decidimos reunirnos en la intimidad de los dormitorios masculinos de segundo para poder hablar lejos de oídos ajenos. Siendo franco, hoy en día me parece una estupidez: no estábamos tratando temas ni importantes ni secretos. Pero supongo que en su momento se nos antojó indispensable despotricar y destripar esa tontería en privado. Caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación, cada uno sumido en sus cavilaciones, cada uno portando su propia expresión de seriedad o, en el caso de Malfoy, de odio. Cuando llegamos y nos sentamos en el suelo, formando un círculo. Fue el rubio el que rompió el mutismo a base de indignación:

—Perfecto, Potter sabe hablar pársel. ¿Algo más? —Frunció el ceño hasta límites insospechados y prosiguió—: Por una vez tendríamos que ser nosotros, los dueños de ese maldito monstruo, los protagonistas. Pero no, ese cabeza rajada tiene que ponerse a hablar la lengua de las serpientes.

—Quizá ni siquiera fuera pársel —opinó Crabbe—. A mí me pareció que se lo estaba inventando.

Malfoy miró al chico y alzó las cejas, con la incredulidad esculpida en las arrugas de la frente.

—Y eso lo dices basándote en tus impresionantes conocimientos de pársel, ¿no?

—Pero Malfoy —intervino Goyle, aparentemente desconcertado—. ¿No nos dijiste hace tres veranos que tú sí que sabías hablar con las serpientes?

El rubio se pinzó la nariz con los dedos mientras murmuraba un _"todos idiotas"._

—Yo también sé hablar con las serpientes —dijo Zabini, con una sonrisa torcida—. Incluso sé hablar con los cojines —acto seguido se levantó, se acercó a su cama y, mirando a su almohada, dijo—: Hola, ¿qué tal?

Las chicas rieron, Malfoy le miró como miraría a un bicho especialmente grande y Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron estáticos. Nadie sabe si sorprendidos por la pericia del moreno por hablar con la tela rellena de plumas o tratando de captar la broma implícita en su gesto.

—El caso es que Potter sabe hablar pársel —expuso Greengrass con aburrimiento—. ¿Y qué? No sé por qué todos en el Gran Comedor se pusieron a tirarse de los pelos.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué el símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente? —le dije a la chica—. Es porque Salazar era conocido por su don de hablar con éstas. Y no es un don muy extendido.

—¿Entonces Helga Hufflepuff hablaba con los tejones? —dijo Goyle con sorna.

—Esto nos lleva —continué, obviando la estupidez anterior— a sopesar si Potter es realmente heredero de Slytherin.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —protestó Malfoy, dando un puñetazo en el suelo—. ¡Es un maldito Gryffindor!

—¿Y qué? —Suspiré con pesadez, siempre he odiado dar explicaciones ante una obviedad—. No tiene que ir a su misma Casa. Hay muchos hijos que no son seleccionados igual que sus padres, y solo hablamos de una generación, imagina cientos de ellas.

—Pero él no iría por ahí petrificando a los sangresucia teniendo a Granger como amiga —razonó Parkinson.

Malfoy se rascó la nuca, meditabundo.

—Veamos, mi padre me dijo en la carta que la cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años, ¿recordáis? —Esperó a que todos asintieran—. Bien, el que la abrió entonces no puede ser el mismo de ahora, a menos que fueran Dumbledore, que tiene nadie sabe cuántos milenios, o McGonagall, que tres cuartas partes de lo mismo. Pero es absurdo. —Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con aires de experto—. En un principio creí que podría ser Snape, ya sabéis, heredero de Slytherin, jefe de Slytherin. Pero no pudo abrirla hace cincuenta años porque aún no había nacido.

—¿Cómo sabes la edad que tiene? —inquirió Zabini.

—Porque mi padre estaba en quinto curso cuando él entró en Hogwarts —espetó—. Y creo que a nadie le resultará raro que sepa cuántos años tiene mi propio padre. El caso —prosiguió, paseo arriba paseo abajo—, es que él no puede ser el que la abriera hace cincuenta años, pero sí ahora. Pero, si sólo puede abrirla el heredero…

Nos miró, expectante, esperando que alguno de nosotros siguiera con su deducción. Pasó por alto el escrutar a Crabbe y Goyle en busca de comprensión, pensando que probablemente ellos aún estuvieran tratando de entender la broma de las almohadas de Zabini. Y fue éste el que, con una mueca de victoria, prosiguió:

—¡Sus padres! Sería alguno de ellos el que abriera la cámara la vez anterior, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

—Exacto —concedió Malfoy, emocionado—. El problema es que solo pudo ser su madre, porque su padre era muggle.

—¿Qué? —Parkinson lo miró, anonadada.

—Sí, también me lo dijo mi padre. —Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como si en ese momento no importara que Snape representara todo aquello contra lo que luchaban sus padres y, en cierto modo, el propio profesor de Pociones. Era cuanto menos irónico que Malfoy adorara y respetara tanto a ese hombre cuando le habían enseñado, y él mismo había predicado, que confraternizar con muggles era una aberración—. Así que tenemos que averiguar si ella estuvo en Hogwarts en esa época.

Greengrass suspiró, evidenciando que lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era ponerse a indagar sobre esa mujer. Y, mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés, Zabini frunció los labios y desarmó la hipótesis del chico:

—Pues yo dudo que sea él. Es decir, es profesor, no va a pasearse con un monstruo por los pasillos con Dumbledore cerca.

Malfoy bufó, aún obcecado en su teoría. Varios días más tarde Lucius recibiría una carta de su vástago de lo más desconcertante, una misiva que contestaría con: _"Draco, ¿se puede saber para qué quieres que te diga el nombre de la madre de Severus Snape?"._

El día siguiente amaneció níveo y frío, con los terrenos cubiertos por la marca del invierno. Decir que Parkinson pensó que quizá no supiéramos qué era esa capa blancuzca y esponjosa que invadía el suelo, así que decidió despertarnos con unos molestos golpes en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio mientras gritaba: _"¡Ha nevado! ¡Hay nieve por todas partes!"_. Goyle, cuyo humor matinal no era muy diferente al de un trol, estampó la almohada contra la pared, sugiriéndole a la niña por dónde podía meterse su exaltación.

Estábamos en nuestra última clase de la tarde, Historia de la Magia. Creo que no hay necesidad de aclarar la emoción que sentía al respecto. Siempre me ha parecido absurdo estudiar lo que otros han hecho: lo importante es el presente y qué hacer con él para llegar a tu futuro. Además, la historia la escriben los vencedores, por lo que la objetividad brilla por su ausencia. El caso es que cada uno sobrellevaba esa clase como podía: detrás de mí estaban Malfoy y Parkinson, el primero con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, claramente dormido, y ella mirándolo de reojo. De vez en cuando él emitía un breve ronquido y la chica fingía toser para disimularlo. Crabbe y Goyle se entretenían haciendo dibujos desagradables del profesor, dibujos que, cómo no, incluían pollas enormes, arrugadas y fantasmales. A la derecha estaba Zabini sentado con Bulstrode, que lo miraba como si fuera a vomitarle en la cara; éste, ajeno a ello, se entretenía contemplando una revista oculta entre el libro de historia. Creo que no es necesario hablar de la índole de esa publicación.

Parkinson le tiró una nota a Greengrass, que se sentaba a mi izquierda. Después de leerla me miró y bisbiseó:

—Pansy dice que si te apuntas a una pelea de bolas de nieve después de clase.

Alcé una ceja ante la estupidez de esa proposición. Por supuesto que no me iba a inmiscuir en ese juego absurdo consistente en arrojarle agua solidificada a los demás, como si ello me reportara algo.

—Ya, yo tampoco –susurró, sin esperar a que contestara, garabateándole algo de vuelta a la morena—. Me niego a acabar empapada y hecha un desastre. Pero podríamos ir a mirar.

Iba a contestar _"de acuerdo",_ cuando un alarido descomunal llegó desde los pasillos.

—¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA! ¡AGRESIÓOOON!

Todos nos levantamos corriendo, con la curiosidad morbosa destilando en el brillo de nuestros ojos, y abrimos la puerta del aula. Los alumnos de las clases colindantes hacían lo mismo, entre gritos y, cuando al fin logramos dar con el punto escabroso de la escena, se hizo el silencio. Uno de esos silencios pesados, acusadores, cargados del terror y la histeria que caracterizan al ser humano. Algunos alumnos acorralaron a Potter contra una pared, con intención de cortarle la huida en el caso en que quisiera escapar, otros se quedaron mirando a ese Hufflepuff petrificado, el tal Finch-Fletchley. Yo fijé la vista en el fantasma de Gryffindor, que flotaba a un palmo del suelo, negro y neblinoso.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Malfoy, a mi derecha, que ya no parecía disfrutar tanto con esas escenas escabrosas que inmiscuían a su némesis, miraba de hito en hito a Nick Casi Decapitado.

Parkinson no se permitió observar al niño atacado más de tres segundos, sino que fue hacia Potter, furiosa, para colaborar con los que lo arrinconaban.

—¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —vociferó un Hufflepuff, blanco y rencoroso.

—¡Ya vale, MacMillan! —reprendió McGonagall con cara de espanto.

Acto seguido Peeves, que parecía sentir un placer rayano en la obscenidad, canturreaba:

—¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes y te parece divertido!

La jefa de Gryffindor, con los nervios de punta ante una situación que se escapaba de su competencia, hizo callar al poltergeist y conjuró un abanico para que MacMillan se llevara de allí al fantasma de su Casa mientras se iba con el cabeza rajada hacia nadie sabía dónde. Después del escándalo, nos dijeron que las clases se daban por terminadas y nos aconsejaron ir directos a nuestras Salas Comunes. Sobra decir que nadie siguió dichos consejos.

Caminando por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve, Malfoy nos dijo, con cara avinagrada y, aunque no fuera su intención, ligeramente asustada:

—Es imposible que sea él. Imposible. Voy a mandarle una carta hoy a mi padre, a ver qué me dice.

—Claro que no es él, Draco —lo apoyó Parkinson, muy seria, probablemente esforzándose por creer en sus propias palabras.

Zabini que, como ya he mencionado con anterioridad, no aguantaba los silencios incómodos, le tiró una bola de nieve al rubio, que impactó de lleno en su nuca. Éste, aliviado por centrarse en su odio para con el moreno, se dispuso a contraatacar. Yo limpié con el pie una roca y me senté, sumido en mis cavilaciones. Greengrass se situó a mi lado, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío.

—¿Crees realmente que puede ser Potter? —me preguntó, al tiempo que escondía parcialmente su cara entre la bufanda.

—No lo sé.

—En cierto modo es absurdo pensarlo, siendo él quién es —suspiró—. Pero no negaré que es muy raro que siempre se encuentre cerca de las víctimas.

Me pasé los dedos por las sienes, concentrándome, tratando de extraer las conclusiones sobre el tema que había estado analizando todos esos días.

—Él no pudo atacar a Creevey, estaba en la enfermería —comencé, hablando más para mí mismo que por interés en que ella secundara mis pesquisas.

—Pero no sabemos dónde encontraron al Gryffindor ese, puede que Potter lo atacara cuando fue a visitarlo.

—Lo dudo, en ese caso ¿dónde tenía al monstruo? —razoné—. Es improbable que lo escondiera bajo la cama. Claro que tampoco sabemos cómo es, puede ser tan pequeño como para llevarlo consigo. Pero si fuera así, siendo él sospechoso, Dumbledore le habría registrado.

Ella me miró, curiosa, preguntándose por qué destrozaba la teoría que había elaborado la noche anterior, después del incidente del club de duelo.

—También está el tema del pársel —proseguí—. Hoy en día casi nadie o, me atrevería a decir que nadie, lo habla. Según he leído es genético, y es probable que se salte alguna generación. Pero no tiene por qué ser el heredero de Slytherin por ello. Y es Gryffindor, aunque eso no creo que sea un factor determinante.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —inquirió ella, confusa—. Según lo que dices todo apunta a que sea él.

Clavé los ojos en mis manos cruzadas, buscando el origen de mi reciente duda.

—¿Has visto hoy su cara?

—Sí, estaba asustado, pero seguramente porque le habían pillado.

—Si tuvieras en tu poder un monstruo capaz de matar a alguien que ya está muerto, ¿te asustarías por un puñado de estudiantes? —Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que no era eso lo que me hacía vacilar—. Si puede hacerle eso a un fantasma, ¿por qué no podría hacer lo mismo con un poltergeist para acallarlo? Además, nadie sería tan idiota como para quedarse ahí después de atacar.

En ese momento Parkinson vino a por Greengrass y la instó a ayudarla a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Yo me levanté y me dirigí a la biblioteca, dispuesto a buscar toda la información que pudiera sobre fantasmas y poltergeist. Una vez allí, tras haber sido testigo de cómo el estúpido squib del conserje castigaba a una niña por estar demasiado alegre, me dirigí a la sección correspondiente y escogí un par de tomos de aspecto técnico. No quería leer sobre el folclore, quería encontrar algo que tuviera que ver con propiedades y características.

En ese momento escuché un murmullo apagado proveniente del otro lado de la estantería. Me senté en la mesa, tratando de ignorarlo, pero en esa época de nerviosismo y caos la educación parecía desaparecer. Y Pince también, porque nadie los mandó callar.

—Ten en cuenta que es lo más probable —decía una voz masculina.

—Pero es absurdo, ¡absurdo! Es un Gryffindor, Terry. Es quien derrotó a quién-tú-sabes.

—Pues Ernie me ha dicho hace una hora que, poco antes del ataque a Justin, Harry Potter fue a la biblioteca preguntando por él. No negarás que es muy sospechoso. Además —añadió en tono conspiratorio el que presumiblemente era Terry Boot—, los Hufflepuff tienen una teoría muy interesante sobre eso, ¿cómo un niño derrota a un mago tenebroso tan poderoso? No tiene sentido a menos que el bebé también tuviera extraños poderes, ocultos y oscuros.

Se oyó un resoplido de frustración.

—¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó el año pasado con la Piedra Filosofal? La salvó de Quirrel.

—La salvó o… la quería para él. Nunca lo sabremos.

—Yo creo que tiene que ser un Slytherin el heredero, no tiene sentido pensar en Harry Potter.

—También está la posibilidad de que sea Draco Malfoy, es mi segunda teoría —dejó caer el chico—. Ya sabes, todo eso _de "los próximos seréis los sangre sucia"_ es muy raro.

—Ya te dije que no es él —contestó con aire distraído.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Theodore me lo dijo.

—¡Lisa, despierta! Theodore Nott es un Slytherin, te ha podido mentir por cubrir a su amigo. —Dejé escapar un suspiro de fastidio y traté de concentrarme en el libro—. Y nadie dice que no sea él… A decir verdad es muy extraño, siempre solo y con esa cara de amargado.

Me masajeé las sienes con los dedos. Si hay algo más patético que no ser mentado por nadie, es ser únicamente el tema de conversación de un Ravenclaw de doce años con ínfulas de detective.

—Que esté solo no tiene nada que ver, Terry.

—Sí que tiene que ver, porque así puede planear con el monstruo de Slytherin su próximo ataque, nadie los interrumpirá. Además, ¿desde cuándo hablas con él? —añadió, no sin cierto rencor.

—Desde la primera vez que montamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El agradable silencio únicamente duró medio minuto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres un pesado —dijo la voz de Zabini.

Alcé la vista del libro y me encontré con que el Slytherin se asomaba por la estantería y clavaba sus ojos oscuros en mí, ojos que, dicho sea de paso, tenían un brillo desagradable. Se apoyó en ella y, dándoles la espalda a los otros, que se habían callado por fin, me dijo alto y claro, con intención de ser oído:

—Vaya, Nott, por fin te encuentro. Me manda el monstruo, dice que está muy aburrido en nuestra habitación, esperándote, y que esta vez le apetece un poco de Ravenclaw para cenar.

Alcé una ceja y él, con una media sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos. Cerré los libros que había estado consultando, porque no me habían esclarecido absolutamente nada, y decidí buscar información sobre monstruos, a ver si daba con algo que excluyera a Potter. Era ridículo pensar que era él el heredero de Slytherin pero, de momento, todo lo señalaba como sospechoso. Si la criatura de Salazar tenía alguna propiedad para volverse invisible, bien podría haber estado con él en la enfermería durante el ataque de Creevey.

La sección dedicada a Criaturas Mágicas era, precisamente, en la que ese Ravenclaw había estado elaborando teorías absurdas junto a Lisa. Me levanté y fui hacia allí. Al quedar a la vista tras pasar la estantería que nos separaba, Boot me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, palideciendo. Carraspeó ligeramente cuando me dedicaba a buscar el libro en cuestión, de espaldas a él, y dijo:

—Que sepas que no me das ningún miedo —esperó a que contestara. En vano—. Sé que lo que ha dicho tu amigo no es cierto —le ignoré de nuevo, repasando los tomos con un dedo, buscando uno en cuestión—. Pero mantengo mi teoría de que eres muy sospechoso.

—Eres patético —murmuré, inexpresivo.

Un hueco en la sección me advirtió que lo que estaba buscando no se encontraba ahí, me giré, fijando la vista en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, y encontré a Lisa Turpin pasando hojas de un gran volumen. Del que yo necesitaba. Mientras Boot balbuceaba algo que nadie quería escuchar, ella levantó la vista, se fijó en que yo miraba hacia el libro que tenía y sonrió.

—Hola, Theodore —saludó, afablemente, como si lo que menos le importara en ese momento fuera saber que yo los había escuchado.

Suspiré y, sin contestar, volví a mi sitio. No pensaba sumergirme en una cháchara absurda encabezada con un _"dame ese libro"._

Al poco rato decidieron irse, presumiblemente a cenar, y yo volví a la sección en la que estaban para coger el volumen que había estado leyendo Lisa. El hueco en la estantería me sonrió con ironía.

Se lo había llevado.

* * *

Durante el día siguiente comprobé que la inquietud que reinaba en Hogwarts por el heredero de Slytherin se había convertido en pánico. Los alumnos iban en grupos grandes, como si eso fuera a librarlos de la purga que se estaba llevando a cabo, bisbiseando aterrados por los pasillos. Los profesores, a su vez, cuchicheaban con aire solemne, centrados en el desenlace del fantasma que, por lo visto, era lo que más preocupaba a todos. Nadie lloró por Finch-Fletchley, pues a nadie le importaba. Y este comentario, lejos de querer ser ofensivo para con los Hufflepuff, era la aplastante verdad. Que hubieran petrificado a un compañero no hacía sino incrementar el pavor por sus propios destinos, tal y como le había explicado a Parkinson que había pasado con Creevey. Hablaban de él, del espectro de Gryffindor, pero no con pena por las pérdidas. Porque el ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, por mucho que trate de ocultar dicho egoísmo mediante capas de fingida bondad. Yo —y algunos de mis compañeros con lengua viperina— al menos tenía la decencia de afrontar y enorgullerme de ese egoísmo.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin circulaban infinidad de rumores sobre alumnos de sexto y séptimo que podrían ser los herederos de Salazar, algunos de ellos incluso se jactaban de serlo. Pero los menos. Por muy desagradables que fuéramos, por muy despreciable que pueda parecerle al resto nuestra intolerancia, no estábamos contentos. A algunos, como a mí o como a Greengrass y Zabini, nos era completamente indiferente lo que estaba sucediendo, dado que no nos atañía. A otros, como a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, les interesaba sobremanera saber quién podría estar organizando la petrificación en masa. Pero, por más que el rubio dijera que le gustaría colaborar en ella, no dejaban de ser falacias. Y no por falta de ganas de purificar el colegio, no me malinterpretéis, sino por no mancharse las manos. Prefería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otro hacía lo que él estipulaba correcto. Recordad que, pese a la sangre que ya ha manchado nuestras túnicas, un niño de doce años no disfruta con ese tipo de dolor ajeno. Puede resultaros cruel que nos diera igual ese sufrimiento, que incluso lo estipuláramos necesario y correcto, pero no nos regodeábamos en él, embebiéndonos de sus detalles. Aún.

Al llegar la tarde fui a la biblioteca para tratar de desentrañar el misterio del monstruo. Observé con frustración el hueco de la estantería de la sección de Criaturas Mágicas, así que suspiré y escogí otro tomo. Pasé páginas con desinterés durante media hora y, cuando finalmente iba a darme por vencido y a dedicarme a una redacción de transformaciones, una voz cantarina me hizo levantar la vista:

—Hola, Theodore.

Lisa Turpin se sentó en mi mesa, con una sonrisa ligera y el libro que yo quería en el regazo. Hice un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y comencé a sacar los pergaminos, la tinta y la pluma.

—Ayer estabas buscando esto —puso la mano sobre el tomo—, ¿verdad?

Suspiré y, sin mirarla, comencé a bosquejar la composición.

—Depende —murmuré.

—¿De qué?

—De si me lo vas a dar.

Ella rió suavemente, esperando que alzara la mirada. Tenía la cara apoyada en una mano y con la otra jugaba con un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de la trenza.

—Lo quieres para buscar información del monstruo, ¿no? —Alcé una ceja, no iba a contestar obviedades—. Bien, yo no encuentro nada concluyente, así que te lo cedo…

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que supiera leer entre líneas. Y supe, claro está.

—Cuál es el pero.

Acentuó su sonrisa, como disculpándose por un intercambio que a mí me parecía de lo más natural e inteligente. Nadie hace cosas sin esperar algo a cambio, ya sea a corto o largo plazo.

Carraspeó y enlazó las manos sobre la mesa, con intención de parecer seria.

—Te lo cedo, pero a cambio quiero poder preguntarte sobre las teorías que has elaborado —contestó, llanamente.

Confieso que me sorprendió, por mucho que fingiera aburrimiento. No comprendía por qué alguien ajeno a mi círculo quería saber mi opinión acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, me intrigaba el motivo por el cual un miembro de Ravenclaw acudía a mí, un Slytherin, en busca de respuestas. El motivo ahora me parece simple, aunque en ese momento ni ella ni yo lo conociéramos: Lisa no buscaba palabras de apoyo, no buscaba un _"todo va a salir bien, tranquila"_, no buscaba teorías estúpidas, no buscaba la salvación en la mentira. Y, para adentrarse en el oscuro sendero de la verdad, qué mejor que hacerlo de la mano de alguien que se regodea en su crueldad.

Eso era lo que buscaba al principio, al menos.

—Por qué —no era una pregunta, era una exigencia.

—Porque creo que te basas en algo más que en los rumores para pensar en las posibilidades. —Negó con la cabeza, probablemente pensando en Boot—. Y porque pareces tan interesado como yo en saber qué pasa.

—¿A qué se debe el interés de una Ravenclaw por esto? —inquirí.

A decir verdad, aunque pareciera que lo preguntaba para burlarme, aunque pretendiera que sonara de tal modo, sentía curiosidad. No alcanzaba a entender la causa de sus acciones, no me entraba en la cabeza que, en realidad, ella buscara únicamente el qué y el cómo, no el porqué. Exactamente lo mismo que buscaba yo.

—Los miembros de mi Casa nos caracterizamos por nuestra inteligencia, o eso dicen. —Hizo una mueca ante su propia broma—. Y para ser inteligente tienes que saber cosas, y yo quiero saberlas. Si no soy capaz de extraer conclusiones por mí misma y tú sí, espero poder discutir contigo tus ideas. No me interesa saber el motivo de lo que está pasando, creo conocerlo, aunque no lo entienda ni comparta. Quiero saber quién es, qué es el monstruo y cómo hace para dejar en ese estado a las víctimas.

Estudié su expresión de forzada serenidad, contrastándola con su mano izquierda que formaba un puño tembloroso. Estaba asustada, quizá por lo que quería saber, quizá por la persona de la cual quería obtener la información. Sin embargo sus ojos estaban ansiosos, expectantes. Fueron ellos los que me hicieron aceptar.

—De acuerdo. —Cogí el libro que había empujado hacia mí y comencé a hojearlo—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y acercó más el cuerpo a la mesa, emocionada.

—Todo. Para empezar no puedes ser tú, como dijo Terry, porque siempre que te veo en la biblioteca o en los terrenos pareces estar buscando información y, si fueras el heredero, ya la tendrías.

Alcé las cejas, pero seguí leyendo el apartado dedicado a las esfinges.

—Además —añadió, risueña—. La biblioteca es un lugar seguro, si quisieras mandar al monstruo que me atacara, Pince se volvería loca y lo expulsaría por perturbar el orden —bromeó, aunque volví a notar un ligero balbuceo en su voz—. El caso es que querría saber qué teorías sopesas.

Le expliqué durante la siguiente media hora mis dudas sobre Potter, le hablé de cómo todo parecía apuntar en su dirección pero que, al mismo tiempo, carecía de lógica. Le hablé de la teoría de Malfoy sobre Snape que no compartía, de los Slytherin que decían ser los hederos de Salazar. Pese a que esta primera toma de contacto desencadenó muchas acciones futuras, hoy en día se me antoja extraño mi afán por contarle a esa cría mis opiniones al respecto de los incidentes. Bien es cierto que en su momento pensé que estaba obteniendo a cambio algo que quería, el libro, y que por ello mantuve esas charlas. Pero tomó la decisión una pequeña parte de mí, ésa que siseaba complacida por haber sido considerado como fuente de conocimiento por una Ravenclaw. Esa parte de mí que, ya extinta, reptaba por mi estómago regodeándose porque alguien viera en mí más que a un hijo de mortífago o una serpiente despreciable. Porque alguien viera en mí a un niño inteligente cuyas teorías habían de tomarse en cuenta.

Pasados unos días se tornaron costumbres las reuniones a media tarde en la biblioteca. Ella me exponía ideas que yo escuchaba e, incluso, a veces contestaba. Cuando no había conjeturas de que hablar yo consultaba libros, sumido en mis pensamientos, y ella hacía sus tareas. A los dos días aprendió que el silencio era más agradable que las charlas insustanciales y, a los cuatro, su mano dejó de temblar y su columna vertebral se relajó. Recuerdo perfectamente que, en ese momento, comencé a forjarme una opinión sobre Lisa Turpin y su aparente inmunidad a la ponzoña que desprendían mis palabras. Pese a que a veces parezca que el veneno de la serpiente es inmediato, éste, en realidad, se apodera con el paso de los años de tu percepción y nubla poco a poco tu juicio. Nuestros colmillos, traducidos en breves comentarios, corrompen con calma y deleite a aquél que tienen como interlocutor. Pero ella siguió manteniendo su actitud, siguió censurando la aberración y tratando de explicar su postura. Ella, blanca, no se tornaba gris ante el destiñe de mis negras frases. La urticaria en la que se había convertido comenzó a extenderse más en mi interior. Y era un picor que se me antojaba sumamente molesto, como si estuviera correteando cerca de una puerta que no debía abrirse.

—¿Por qué nunca parece que quieras hablar? —me preguntó un día, con la curiosidad brillando en sus iris pardos—. Quiero decir que la mayoría estamos ansiosos por mostrarle a los demás lo que sabemos o lo que opinamos, pero tú no. Conmigo comenzaste a hablar porque te obligué —rió—. Pero cuando estás con tus amigos rara vez abres la boca.

Me rasqué los ojos, que ya escocían después de haber pasado horas leyendo lo mismo en busca de algo que cobrara sentido.

—No me sirve de nada hacerle saber a los demás lo que pienso —murmuré, monocorde—. Y no pienso para que los demás sepan que lo hago.

—Pero seguro que tus compañeros quieren que participes en sus conversaciones.

Suspiré.

—Cuando me preguntan respondo. Hablar sin tener nada que decir es absurdo.

Ella asintió, aceptándolo pero no comprendiéndolo, como solía hacer. Siempre me ha gustado el silencio, el silencio que habla a gritos sin necesidad de palabras que enturbien su significado. Un silencio que narra sentimientos de la manera más pura, que explica emociones y que chilla aterrado cuando la adrenalina contrae la garganta. Un silencio en el que siempre me he sentido cómodo, a gusto, que me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me acompaña fielmente allá donde voy, que me susurra secretos ajenos y propios, que derrama mis lágrimas y se estremece con mis temores. Un silencio que queda grabado a fuego en memorias y que no es llevado por el viento, como sucede con la palabra.

Era algo que pocos vislumbraban, y la niña rubia que me estudiaba sin perder detalle no era una de esos pocos.

Unas pisadas firmes, unas de esas pisadas que con el paso de los años harían que todos dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo para embeberse de ellas, se acercaron a nuestra mesa. La dueña de ellas, recta, seria, me miró fijamente, y sin dedicarle más de un segundo a mi acompañante dijo:

—Draco tiene algo que enseñarnos. —Su voz era fría, peligrosa y afilada, como los carámbanos de hielo que decoraban los exteriores del castillo.

Se refería a la carta que Malfoy le había mandado a su padre informándole de todo lo acontecido en torno a Potter y los indicios de su culpabilidad. Me puse en pie, recogí mis cosas y, devolviéndole el libro a Lisa como había estipulado el primer día, me situé junto a Greengrass.

—Hasta mañana, Theodore —murmuró Lisa, distraída, con su vista fija en unos pergaminos desparramados por la mesa.

No contesté.

Por el camino hacia nuestra Sala Común mi acompañante, cuyos ojos derrochaban desinterés, me chillaba en silencio y me fustigaba sin palabras o acciones. Cada repiquetear de la suela de sus zapatos era una acusación distinta, cada vaivén de sus brazos al caminar un grito. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino se sentó junto a Zabini, que esbozó una media sonrisa al observar cómo parecía resbalarme el hecho. Malfoy nos leyó la misiva, en la que Lucius exigía que se le siguiera informando de todos los detalles, pero no esclarecía nada.

—¿Habéis visto a esos gemelos Weasley haciendo bromas estúpidas por los pasillos? —rumiaba, presa del odio.

—No deberían ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que le abra paso a Potter porque es el heredero. —Parkinson, furiosa probablemente porque algunos no se tomaran en serio algo que a ella le había acarreado muchos problemas, apretaba la mandíbula—. Deberían sancionarlos, pero claro, McGonagall no va a hacerlo.

—Yo estoy harta de todo esto, menos mal que mañana volvemos a casa a pasar las vacaciones. —Greengrass se tocó el pelo con un gesto altanero y se sumió en una conversación sobre estupideces junto a Zabini y Parkinson.

Después de la cena, tras una charla insustancial en la que yo no participé, los demás decidieron irse pronto a la cama. Unos porque habrían de madrugar para coger el tren de vuelta, otros porque habrían de descansar para aguantar nuestra particular celebración navideña. Celebración que, por mucho que Malfoy discutiera con el prefecto, los que estuviéramos en primero o segundo no podríamos disfrutar.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ya se habían levantado todos. Normalmente me caracterizaba por madrugar más que el resto, pero durante esas fechas una viaja pesadilla solía acosarme, quitándome el sueño. A medida que pasaban los años se iba esparciendo más en el tiempo pero, a la vez, se volvía más nítida y escabrosa. Con la visión de mi madre regurgitando sangre sobre la alfombra del salón me levanté, entré al baño y, tras contemplar mi reflejo ojeroso y amarillento, vomité. Vomité mi miedo, mi frustración, mi ira y mi dolor. Vomité con las lágrimas nunca vertidas en público, con los escalofríos siempre congelados bajo mi capa de frialdad. Vomité mi niñez y mi inocencia, mi humanidad y mi normalidad. Odiaba sentirme frágil, odiaba que me afectara de tal manera algo sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

Odiaba tantas cosas.

Hoy en día esa pesadilla ya no me visita, hoy en día el odio ya no me hace compañía. Y, joder, cómo lo extraño.

—Nott, ¿aún no te has levantado? —La voz de Malfoy dejó de arrastrarse y fue sustituida por una cara de asombro cuando entró al baño—. ¿Qué… qué te pasa?

Se quedó quieto, con la mano sujetando el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos grises recorriendo el lavabo, el suelo y mi propia cara, manchados por mi humanidad.

Me erguí y limpié la boca con la manga de mi pijama, serio, otra vez inexpresivo, reconstruyendo mi muro un poco más sólidamente.

—Nada —murmuré.

Él vaciló, lo vi en su boca abierta que dudó más de la cuenta en conjurar las palabras. Acertó al no continuar con un tema que yo no estaba dispuesto a explicar, carraspeó y, componiendo su cara de indiferencia habitual, me dijo:

—Éstos ya se han ido. Daphne se ha cabreado porque no fueras a despedirlos. —Sonrió pérfidamente—. No me ha dicho nada, por supuesto. Pero se ha dado la vuelta enfurruñada cuando ha visto que solo bajábamos Crabbe, Goyle y yo.

No contesté. Me desabroché la parte de arriba del pijama, manchada de vómito, y la arrojé al suelo.

—Me voy a duchar.

Malfoy asintió y salió del baño. Cuando, tras una mampara opaca, el agua hirviendo limpiaba mi debilidad, escuché el crujir característico de los elfos domésticos al aparecerse. Arreglaron el estropicio en segundos y volvieron a evaporarse. Apoyé las manos en los fríos azulejos del cubículo, dejando que las gotas me abrasaran la espalda y quemaran mi vergüenza. Por aquél entonces sólo me permitía pensar en ella una vez al año, en su pelo negro y liso, en sus ojos azules, oscuros como un cielo que vaticina tormenta. Trataba de guardar esa imagen a escondidas, en un recóndito lugar bajo mi muro de indiferencia y desprecio, trataba que suplantara la visión de su cara irreconocible y deformada por las heridas.

Unas pisadas sutiles irrumpieron mis recuerdos. Escuché el sonido del vidrio posándose sobre el lavabo y cómo una puerta se cerraba, devolviéndome al abrazo de la soledad y el patetismo.

Cerré el grifo y, sin coger la toalla, salí de la ducha. Mis pies, empapando el suelo a su paso, me llevaron hasta el frasco que habían dejado allí, sobre el lavamanos. Al lado de él había una nota.

"_Mi regalo de Navidad._

_Para que no vuelvas a molestarme con tus murmullos nocturnos._

_D.M."_

Destapé la pequeña botella y olí su contenido. Poción para dormir sin soñar.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Sí, queriditos, sé que me he retrasado más de la cuenta esta vez. Pero los exámenes me excusan, já. Aviso a los interesados en mi vida privada (pobres de vosotros, es menos emocionante que el epílogo de Harry Potter) de que voy a catear sociología, ya que me salió de culo.

Pero como lo importante no son mis (no) logros académicos, espero que el capítulo haya ayudado a que me odiéis un poco menos. Me ha gustado especialmente escribir el final, en el que al fin podemos ver un poco más de Theodore Nott que, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser un crío. No sé si creeréis que Draco se sale del canon con ese regalo anticipado, pero a mí particularmente me ha parecido súper mono y no he podido resistirme.

He creado un livejournal para vosotros, jojojo (qué maja soy). En él hablo poco a poco de este fic y, cuando me descuido, de mis desvaríos ajenos a él. De momento, ya que lleva poco en activo, he subido la lista de canciones de Mortífago MIX'09 (que habré de actualizar en breve, porque ya se ha incrementado XD) y algunas traducciones y vídeos de ella. Mi idea es ir explicando por qué me inspiran y tonterías que harían mis notas de autora interminables. Si alguno tenéis LJ sentiros libres de agregarme, comentarme y hacerme feliz de cualquier modo que se os ocurra. La dirección es esta (suprimiendo los espacios): http : / / cheshirecaat . livejournal . com /

Podéis encontrar el enlace en mi profile. Si algún alma caritativa tiene a bien decirme cómo puedo aceptar comentarios de usuarios no registrados en el sitio, seré aún más feliz.

Y hablando de comentarios, os agradezco encarecidamente todos ellos, en especial a aquellas que os habéis molestado en detallar los pros y los contras en esta historia, gracias a esas cosas aprendo a mejorar. **Jos Black, Isabela-Domi, silvers draco, , Marina **la psicópata (LOL),** Ninie Fiana, Tatiana-chan, Leanne Black, Cissy Cardbuge, zory, FanctionB **y** Phooka**.

Ya que estamos, me sumo a la campaña de concienciación al lector. Porque, chicos, si tenéis tiempo para leer, si los autores sacamos de donde podemos las horas para escribir algo que os gusta, hacédnoslo saber.

**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten**: no dejar review provoca acné e incrementa el vello indeseado.


	11. Partidas de ajedrez en el invernadero

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: _The Unforgiven II_, de Metallica (letra, traducción, vídeo y comentario en mi Livejournal).

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done and speak the words I want to hear to make my demons run. The door is locked now, but it's opened if you're true. If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you._

_What I've felt, what I've known. Turn the pages, turn to stone. Behind the door, should I open it for you?"_

The Unforgiven II, Metallica.

* * *

11. Partidas de ajedrez en el invernadero.

—¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? —preguntó Malfoy a la hora de la comida, mientras atacaba con saña los postres que tenían una cantidad ingente de caramelo.

Crabbe y Goyle, que se centraban en los de chocolate, se encogieron de hombros a la espera del plan del rubio. Éste masticó un pastel con lentitud, pensativo.

—Podríamos hablar con Adrian Pucey para que nos deje colarnos en la fiesta de esta noche, ya nos ayudó el año pasado.

—Ya has oído al prefecto —dijo Goyle, al que no habían enseñado que con la boca llena no se habla—, nada hasta tercer curso.

—Quizá podríamos sobornar a alguno de los mayores para que nos pasara una botella, nos la subimos a la habitación y ya está.

Los dos gorilas no parecían muy convencidos, sus estómagos probablemente rememoraban lo acontecido en su última cita con el alcohol. Miraron los bollos de sus platos con pena, como si supieran que tendrían un aspecto menos apetecible tras regurgitarlos.

—¿A dónde vas, Nott?

Observé de reojo a Malfoy mientras me incorporaba y murmuré:

—A la biblioteca.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron, pensando equívocamente que era algún tipo de broma. El rubio, sin embargo, clavó sus iris grises en los míos, serio. No hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entré a la biblioteca, cuyo olor a reflexiones perdidas me abofeteó con saña. Noté cómo me odiaba por no ser capaz de entender qué estaba pasando, cómo me despreciaba por no haber encontrado las respuestas entre sus estanterías. Detestaba la Navidad y la impotencia que me hacía abrigar, la debilidad que me cincelaba la expresión, el anhelo por lo perdido años atrás. En ese momento pensé que podría sobrevivir sin todas esas pequeñas cosas que me punzaban el estómago, pensé que esforzarme por no sentir ni padecer sería la solución a todo. Pero ahora sé que enterrar, ahogar y despedazar todo aquello que te hace experimentar cosas buenas o malas tiene un precio. Uno muy alto.

Ha llegado el momento de que os hable un poco de mí. Es importante saber cómo fui para entender lo que soy. Pese a que haya llegado a estas reflexiones tras muchos años de pudrirme, pese a que en este momento esté orgulloso de mí mismo, pese a que no me arrepienta de nada, diré que hubo un tiempo en el que solo fui un niño. Hubo un tiempo en el que reí, lloré, jugué. Un tiempo en el que, incluso, amé. Quiero pensar que nací blanco, puro, sin pecados que ensuciaran mi alma. Mi padre me enseñó el valor del silencio, de la precaución, de la intolerancia y de la inexpresividad. Pero, aunque él tallara durante muchos años mi cara de aburrimiento ante todo, me sorprendía, me alegraba y me entristecía de igual modo. Él únicamente me mostró cómo ocultarlo al resto, pues decía que eso hacía débil y vulnerable a un hombre. Yo admiraba cómo era capaz de sobrellevar todo sin apenas una mueca, deseaba lograrlo algún día. Con el paso de los años conseguí tragarme las cosas que me hacían sentir mal, las enterraba en mi interior, bajo una cama metafórica, apiñándolas para ignorarlas. Cada vez que algo me provocaba tristeza, en vez de reaccionar, lo guardaba en ese lugar. Después fui escondiendo también cosas buenas, cosas que a cualquiera le harían sonreír, pues no quería dejarme llevar por ellas. Las conservé en el mismo lugar, olvidándolas. Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones no expresadas se fue corrompiendo, gangrenando mi alma blanca, tornándola cada vez más gris.

Supongo que os preguntaréis qué trascendencia puede tener esta introversión superlativa. Quizá incluso no entendáis los motivos de la misma. Si bien es cierto que en un principio quise imitar la imperturbabilidad de mi progenitor, poco a poco me fui percatando de lo liviano que me sentía tras liberarme de la carga que supone una humanidad completa. Os lo ejemplificaré de un modo sencillo: hubo una parte de mí que lloró por no recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, esa parte se enfureció y entristeció, haciéndome ver patético, lamentable, débil. Al año siguiente ya no esperaba ningún obsequio, pero seguía acumulando rencor por el hecho. A los tres años ya no sentía nada. Había asesinado ese aspecto de mi personalidad. Sucedió lo mismo con esos pedazos de mí que buscaban risas y diversión. Intuía la tristeza que se siente al acabar la felicidad, así que decidí apuñalar también ese fragmento. Me convertí en un niño escudado en un gran caparazón al que, en realidad, poco le quedaba por ocultar. Me vaciaba más y más, orgulloso por creer que era lo correcto.

He de decir que con doce años mi técnica no estaba del todo perfeccionada, aún coexistían en mi interior anhelos y emociones, ya fueran buenas o malas. A veces llegaba alguien que me hacía reaccionar más de lo que deseaba, que me hacía querer expresar odio, rechazo o afecto. Lisa Turpin fue una de esas personas, aunque solo lograra retrasar lo inevitable.

—Hola, Theodore —me saludó, sonriente.

Hice un movimiento de cabeza y me senté en su misma mesa, frente a ella.

Me estudió con atención mientras leía. Sus ojos recorrieron mis ojeras y mi expresión de agotamiento tras el mal trago de esa mañana. Sentí su mirada inquisitorial durante horas, escuché sus silencios repletos de preguntas, palpé sus gestos afables llenos de inquietud. Yo me ofuscaba más y más tras cada renglón del libro, no lograba concentrarme, me estaba desquiciando. Quería que no me afectaran las pesadillas, quería que me fuera indiferente la fecha en la que estábamos, quería destrozar ese pulso en la boca del estómago que me hacía débil.

Cerré el volumen con un mal humor que a Lisa no le pasó inadvertido y clavé la vista en la mesa, calmándome, enfriándome.

—Se hace tarde —dijo con tranquilidad—. Deberíamos ir a cenar.

—Ve tú.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No.

Ella se levantó y, dedicándome una sonrisa infantil, se fue de la biblioteca. Abandonó el libro, su moneda de cambio, frente a mí. Dejó sus posibilidades de conversación forzosa sobre la mesa, me cedió mi derecho a la intimidad. En ese momento pensé que era absurdo y que, al fin y al cabo, la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw estaba sobrevalorada. Me equivoqué, y de qué modo. No entendí que con ese gesto me había puesto contra la pared, que si yo decidía seguir hablando con ella sería por cuenta propia, que cuando me parara a pensarlo sería a mí a quien señalara el dedo acusador.

Salí al exterior y el frío me cortó la cara. Caminé por la nieve, intentando que las dudas se congelasen y la cabeza se me despejase. Había muchas preguntas que me azotaban, por un lado quería saber qué pasaba en Hogwarts, quería ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Por supuesto, y por trágico que parezca, no me importaba en absoluto el destino de los sangresucia. La intolerancia ya había hecho mella en mí, ya me había liberado del peso de la transigencia. Pero en ese momento me sentía estúpido al no entrever lo que sucedía, me sentía vulgar, un niño más repleto de incertidumbres. Por otro lado me preocupaba el regalo que Malfoy me había hecho, temía que se compadeciera de mí, temía, ante todo, que viera que era débil. Por último estaba Lisa, siendo sincero conmigo mismo diré que no buscaba su compañía, pero que no la rechazaba. No esperaba impaciente sus gestos sencillos, pero no les daba la espalda. En un principio ella supuso poder demostrar mi superioridad, después mi ego se regodeó al saber que ella buscaba mi opinión. Pero ya se la había dado. Intuía que debía zanjar algo que no me reportaba nada, que la niña, aún sin saberlo, absorbía más de mí de lo que estaba dispuesto. Cada vez que estaba cerca el picor en el que se había convertido se extendía. Era molesta, era mi antítesis. Era una marabunta de termitas carcomiendo mi muro, mi máscara, mi superficie de inmutabilidad. Y no dejaba de imaginarla llamando con cada vez más ahínco a una puerta que no debía abrirse.

La nieve comenzó a caer, descongelándose sobre mi pelo, empapándome.

—Cuando vi que habían cerrado la biblioteca supuse que te encontraría aquí.

Me giré y ahí estaba, infantil, repleta de la humanidad que a mí se me escapaba. Llevaba una bolsa en los brazos, cuando me fijé en ella, Lisa sonrió y dijo:

—He traído unos postres.

Sus palabras salieron con sencillez, ocultando con ellas el preguntarme por qué no había ido a cenar.

—Estos buñuelos están muy buenos —comentó, sacando de la bolsa uno de ellos—. ¿Quieres?

—No.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Se recompuso rápidamente y se lo comió con calma.

—¿Por qué?

La miré de reojo. Estaba a mi izquierda, de pie, con los copos de nieve arrebolando de frío sus mejillas, con la vista clavada al frente. Estaba tranquila, ya no la intimidaba, sus manos ya no temblaban. Había logrado acostumbrarse a mi presencia, a mis comentarios crípticos, a mi desprecio. Al fin y al cabo, en esa época únicamente era un niño callado y desagradable, uno de esos vestidos de verde.

—No me gustan los dulces —respondí.

Lisa sonrió y rebuscó entre la bolsa para sacar un trozo de pastel de carne, me lo tendió durante los veinte segundos que tardé en decidirme a cogerlo. No bajó el brazo antes, como cualquiera hubiera hecho, no exigió las gracias que no pensaba darle.

—Nos escuchaste a Terry y a mí el otro día en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras observaba con deleite los copos de nieve que se posaban sobre su palma.

No contesté, era una obviedad.

—Parece que a Terry no le caes bien. —Se rió flojo, disfrutando de una broma privada que no comprendí—. ¿Por qué crees que es?

—No lo sé. Tampoco me importa —contesté, invariable.

—Quizá no le caigas bien únicamente porque eres Slytherin, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó mientras se agachaba y hacía dibujos sobre la nieve, con un dedo enguantado.

Esa fue la segunda vez, tras la injusticia de Dumbledore del curso anterior, que me pregunté los motivos por los cuales éramos odiados por nuestras túnicas esmeralda y plata. Mentiría si dijera que nunca me importó, del mismo modo que sería una falacia si excusara nuestras acciones únicamente con eso. Fuimos detestados por la mayoría, por aquellos tolerantes que luchaban por salvar al mundo mágico, fuimos despreciados cuando aún no entendíamos el significado de esa palabra. Nos acostumbramos y burlamos del hecho tiempo después, está claro, nos escudábamos diciendo que nos temían y que por eso nos aislaban. Pero no es cierto, al principio nunca supusimos una amenaza, al principio sufrimos sus desaires y los envenenamos hasta convertirlos en indiferencia por nuestra parte. Pero escocía, ya lo creo. Nacimos creyéndonos la punta de la pirámide mágica, fuimos criados como gente superior, para después llegar al colegio y ver cómo nos miraban con rencor cuando hablábamos del poder de nuestras familias, de nuestros intachables árboles genealógicos. Tampoco eran celos. Era asco, les dábamos asco.

—No me importa —mentí, repitiendo mis anteriores palabras.

Ella dejó a medio trazar su sol y me miró muy seria, desde el suelo. Noté cómo la pena corría por sus ojos durante un segundo. Suspiró y, poniéndose en pie, me dijo:

—Ven conmigo.

Fruncí los labios, me repugnaba notar su compasión. Pero me repugnaba aún más esperar su comprensión. No me moví, no quería ir a ningún lado, quería no pensar en esas cosas, quería centrarme en enterrarlas, pudrirlas y olvidarlas.

Lisa se quedó un instante parada frente a mí y, con la determinación de una sonrisa, me cogió la mano y tiró, provocando que diera un paso. Pese a que fuera yo el que caminara en pos de ella, en realidad fue la chica la que decidió salirse de su sendero luminoso y adentrarse en el mío. Entró con una vela llena de buenas intenciones en el camino de la desesperación y la oscuridad.

Me guió, guantes derechos enlazados, uno azul y otro verde, hasta el invernadero que utilizaban los alumnos de primer curso. Cuando llegamos me soltó y, sacando su varita, murmuró un alohomora.

—Al invernadero dos no se puede entrar —explicó, sin mirarme—. Está más protegido porque es ahí donde se guardan las mandrágoras, ya sabes. Es una pena, es mucho más bonito.

Dudó unos segundos en abrir la puerta, con el pomo ya girado. Finalmente la empujó y la quietud del interior, junto con el ambiente cargado propio de un invernadero, nos dieron la bienvenida.

—Hace calor dentro, en invierno se está muy bien —murmuró fijando sus ojos en los míos, titubeante.

Asentí con un movimiento leve de cabeza, preguntándome a dónde quería ir a parar. Ella caminó hacia el interior, iluminando en derredor con su varita para evitar chocar con las mesas repletas de plantas. Finalmente se detuvo, más o menos a mitad del lugar, y me invitó a entrar con una sonrisa perdida en la oscuridad. Yo seguí en el quicio de la puerta, anclado al suelo, con mi máscara de indiferencia puesta y, bajo ella, los latidos de mi corazón. Hoy en día me río de aquel niño de trece años fingiendo apatía ante la invitación de una chica a un lugar sombrío, con las palmas de las manos sudadas bajo los guantes de lana.

—No… ¿No vienes? —vaciló.

Y fui. Caminé hacia ella con un paso seguro frecuentemente ensayado, cuando estuve a su altura se sentó en el suelo y, tras apagar su varita y guardarla en el bolsillo, se tumbó boca arriba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre, observando el techo. Yo la estudié desde arriba, envidiando la paz que parecía experimentar.

—Me gusta venir aquí a pensar —musitó, evitando mi mirada—. Cuando no llueve o nieva puedes ver las estrellas. Aunque ahora es bonito ver cómo caen los copos, mira —me invitó entre líneas.

Me tumbé a su lado y contemplé cómo el invierno bailaba con la oscuridad. Durante unos minutos nadie habló, hasta que ella decidió regalarme por Navidad las palabras que necesitaba escuchar:

—Slytherin solo es una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. Yo no soy igual que Padma, aunque ambas seamos Ravenclaw. —Se detuvo, dudosa, con su mente de niña trabajando a toda velocidad para encontrar las frases que concordaran con lo que sentía—. Tú no tienes que ser igual que Draco Malfoy. No quiero decir que él no sea buena persona —reculó—, no lo conozco.

Se calló, confusa, porque sabía que no era eso lo que quería decir, que no me había logrado explicar nada claramente.

—La gente —comenzó, al cabo de los minutos de silencio— dice que a Slytherin han ido muchos magos oscuros, que los peores han salido de allí, como quién-tú-sabes. Pero no es… no es correcto juzgar a todos por eso.

Ahora sé que lo que ella trató de decir no es que me perdonara por ser un miembro de la Casa de Salazar, sino que lo aceptaba. Ella aceptó a los que nunca debieron ser culpados antes de tiempo y al que nunca debió ser perdonado. Lisa Turpin trató, a su manera, de comprender la humanidad que aún había en mí. Se esforzó por encontrar las injusticias que nos rodearon, aunque no siempre lo lograra.

Mi cara inexpresiva, mi cabeza estática apoyada sobre los brazos y mi silencio se lo agradecieron. Mis demonios, cada vez más acechantes, cuyos siseos casi podía escuchar, se marcharon esa noche.

—¿Sabes por qué fui a hablar contigo durante nuestro primer viaje en el tren? —preguntó, haciendo alusión a la conversación zanjada por Zabini que tuvo con Boot en la biblioteca.

Callé, a la espera de su respuesta, concentrándome en mantener mi expresión estoica.

—Porque estabas solo —dijo, con sencillez.

La noche se fue abriendo paso, reclamando su protagonismo, mientras dos niños seguían tumbados, en silencio, rodeados de plantas. Su respiración pausada, tranquila, se hizo cómplice de la mía.

—¿Theodore? —susurró, al cabo del tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Me separé de Lisa en el vestíbulo de la entrada, donde el camino se bifurcaba. Yo tomé el de la derecha, el que bajaba hacia las mazmorras, el que hacía que a cada paso que dieras la temperatura descendiera.

—¿Contraseña? —dijo una voz gutural, cuando llegué a la pared de piedra que guardaba nuestra Sala Común.

—Sangre limpia.

Cuando traspasé el hueco me encontré con un espectáculo digno de mención: alumnos de tercero a séptimo completamente borrachos, y en algunos casos más que eso, disfrutando de su particular celebración de las fiestas. A mi derecha dos chicas se dedicaban a conocerse en profundidad mientras Adrian Pucey, que bebía de su copa con elegancia, no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Alcé una ceja cuando él se percató de mi presencia, me sonrió con ironía y dijo:

—Trágico, ¿no crees? Tus compañeros están en la habitación, con el resultado del dinero y la capacidad de negociación de Malfoy.

Una alumna de cuarto que estaba sentada cerca de él, inhalando los vapores que salían de una pequeña botella magenta, clavó sus pupilas desmesuradamente dilatadas en mí.

—Adrian, ¿de qué curso es? —ronroneó, mientras luchaba contra la gravedad.

—De segundo, Megan, así que deja que se vaya a la cama… solo.

Ella rió y se abrazó al capitán del equipo de quidditch, Marcus Flint.

A mi izquierda vi al prefecto vomitando sobre la alfombra mientras un corro de gente a su alrededor aplaudía.

Me sentí pequeño rodeado de todo ese caos, ridículo, fuera de lugar. Caminé, tratando de no apresurar el paso, fingiendo desdén, hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos. Pensé que seguramente Malfoy habría sabido aprovechar la situación, que habría tenido las narices suficientes como para quedarse y mezclarse con homogeneidad. Pero yo no era él y, pese a que muchas veces me creyera superior en casi todos los aspectos, siempre me faltó esa determinación. Vi como una pareja se escabullía en el dormitorio de los de tercer curso y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo acabaría su noche. Me sorprendí pensando en mí durante el año siguiente, en si llevaría a alguna chica a un lugar más propicio y en si sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Nuevamente sentí el peso del nerviosismo. Me sacaba de quicio esa sensación. La imagen del rubio volvió a colarse en mi cabeza, con su sonrisa socarrona y sus aires de superioridad.

Una imagen que, por cierto, se deformó grotescamente al llegar a mi destino. Crabbe y Goyle, tirados en el suelo de cualquier manera, tarareaban una canción que probablemente habían compuesto ellos. Malfoy, por otro lado, los dirigía con su varita, como si de una batuta se tratara.

Suspiré con censura mientras cerraba la puerta y me tumbé en la cama, aún vestido.

—¡Nott! ¿Dónde estabas? —gorjeó Malfoy—. He conseguido que uno de tercero nos venda vino de elfo.

—¡Draco es el mejor, Draco es el mejor! —canturrearon, a coro y bastante desafinadamente, los otros.

Me fijé en la botella que había sobre su mesilla y en los vasos desparramados sobre la alfombra. Me quité los zapatos con los pies, sin mucha ceremonia, y me incorporé para oler el contenido que recogía ese vidrio verdoso. No estaba mal: no era apetecible, pero parecía mucho menos fuerte que el whiskey de fuego.

Malfoy se apoyó en el dosel de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca jocosa cada vez más amplia.

—Deberías probarlo —tentó, como la serpiente que era.

Y yo lo probé: bebí a morro unos tragos y noté cómo esa vez no me ardía la garganta. Era un sabor desagradable, pero más llevadero. Ver la botella sujeta por mi mano me ayudó a deshacerme de la sensación de inferioridad sufrida en la Sala Común.

—¿De dónde vienes? —me preguntó, suspicaz. No parecía extremadamente borracho, hablaba más o menos bien, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran ligeramente sonrojadas y su sonrisa más acentuada que de costumbre.

—Del invernadero —respondí, entre sorbos.

Él alzó una ceja y murmuró, con aire casual:

—¿Y qué hacías solo en un invernadero por la noche?

—No estaba solo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y en sus ojos brilló la curiosidad mal disimulada. Se sentó en su cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y me apremió con la mirada.

—¿Y bien?

—Estaba con Lisa Turpin —dije con indiferencia.

Él dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que dio paso a la primera conversación morbosa en la que participé. Había escuchado y tratado de ignorar las charlas de madrugada que habían tenido en alguna ocasión Malfoy y Zabini, siempre me esforcé por fingir aburrimiento por ellas. En cierto modo era lo que sentía: me aburría hablar de algo que no conocía, no le encontraba el sentido dado que los otros dos no sabían más que yo del asunto, por lo que no iba a obtener ningún tipo de conocimiento tras el intercambio de palabras. Pero en esa ocasión el vino acaparó el lugar que tenía mi apatía, cediéndole su espacio a la curiosidad propia de un niño de esa edad.

—¿Y? —me urgió.

—Nada.

Cuando Malfoy leyó la verdad en mi tono de voz su desilusión de hizo patente. Pero pronto fue sustituida por ese aire de superioridad tan propio de él; si no podía obtener detalles escabrosos, al menos podría hablarme como si de un experto en la materia se tratara.

—¿Para qué fuiste a un invernadero con ella, entonces?

Lo miré de reojo mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Él me exigió con una mano la botella y, cuando se la hube dado, me explicó su punto de vista que, obviamente, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

—Nott, si una chica te invita a acompañarla a un lugar oscuro, por la noche, no es precisamente para hablar. —Sonrió mientras daba un trago—. Está claro que ella no te va a decir —aflautó su voz, de manera muy desagradable a la par que cómica—: Theodore, ven conmigo, que quiero que me metas mano.

Alcé una ceja mientras me pasaba el vino y daba cuenta de él. No creí que Lisa me hubiera llevado a ese lugar para que la metiera mano, por muy tentadoras que puedan parecerle ese tipo de ofertas a un chico.

—Con esa cara de indiferencia no vas a conseguir nada —siguió—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó a bocajarro.

¿Qué si me gustaba Lisa Turpin? No. Había comenzado a no sentirme incómodo en su presencia, dado que ella había aprendido a convivir con mis silencios y mis cavilaciones. Me había puesto nervioso cuando me cogió la mano para llevarme al invernadero. Era una chica y, por muy desagradablemente indiferente que me fuera todo, yo seguía teniendo hormonas y algo que esconder entre las piernas. Incluso una parte de mí, ésa que nunca reconocería abiertamente, agradeció sus palabras y su aceptación. Pero eso era todo en aquel momento.

—No —contesté, mientras volvía a aprovechar mi turno de botella.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuera lo que importara realmente.

—No me refiero a que te guste en serio, está claro —sonrió de medio lado—. Me refiero a que si te parece lo suficientemente aceptable como para… ya sabes.

Pues no, no sabía. Y él tampoco. Éramos demasiado niños como para pensar seriamente en follar, pero también éramos demasiado chicos como para dejar constancia de nuestra más que tierna edad. Un hombre rara vez dice en voz alta que es un absurdo pensar en sexo; los hay como Malfoy, que hablaban de él a la menor oportunidad para demostrar algo, o como yo, que no hablaba de eso en casi ninguna ocasión porque obviamente no tenía nada —además de desconocimiento— que demostrar. Pero una parte de nuestro cerebro seguía en activo con respecto al particular.

—Supongo.

—No está mal —concedió, rascándose la barbilla y pareciendo pensativo. Su cara formó una expresión taimada cuando añadió—: aunque no tiene nada que ver con Daphne.

Pensé durante un momento en ella, por aquel entonces no dejaba de ser una niña delgada, de pelo largo y muy guapa. Obviamente mucho más guapa que Lisa, mucho más delgada y con otro mucho más de algo al que en ese momento no supe poner nombre.

—Pero ella aún no te ha invitado a lugares oscuros —se rió, tras dar un trago—. Aún. Aunque como sigas así no va a hacerlo, está claro.

La mención a Greengrass invitándome a donde fuera me puso nervioso, aunque no lo exteriorizara. Sentí la necesidad de hacer algo, así que me desanudé la corbata con indiferencia y la arrojé sobre la mesilla.

—Lo que deberías hacer —prosiguió— es aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan, como un hombre.

Yo bufé, despectivo. No éramos hombres, no íbamos a aprovechar ningún tipo de oportunidades que, sobra decir, realmente no había.

Crabbe y Goyle, que hasta ese momento habían estado muy ocupados con la famosa revista que Zabini guardaba bajo su colchón, se unieron a nuestra conversación desde el suelo. Empecé a sentirme lamentable y patético por la atención a mi hombría, así que bebí más, para paliarlo.

—En esto hay un artículo interesante —dijo Goyle, meneando la publicación frente a mi cara—, dice que las tías siempre están dispuestas para un hombre con lo que hay que tener. —Releyó las líneas, confuso–. El problema es saber qué es eso que hay que tener. Y a qué están dispuestas exactamente… —Sus ojos se perdieron en los recovecos de la modelo desnuda.

—Si yo estuviera en tu situación sabría qué hacer —siguió fantasmeando Malfoy, feliz por sentirse por encima de mí en alguna ocasión.

Yo, harto, decidí zanjar el asunto:

—Díselo a Parkinson.

Él calló y, mientras Crabbe se reía estruendosamente, se cruzó de brazos un rato, enfurruñado. Hasta donde alcanzaba mi memoria, Parkinson había estado obsesionada con Malfoy, todos lo sabíamos, incluido él. Siempre se esforzaba por alabar más alto que los demás sus logros, por suavizar con delicadeza sus errores, por crucificar, a veces con más saña que el propio chico, a sus enemigos. Si bien era obvio que al rubio le agradaban sus atenciones, su postura era menos clara. De todos modos, su oportunidad de demostrar que sabía hacer lo propio con una chica ahí estaba, desaprovechada.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando Pansy le rompió la escoba de juguete a Malfoy? —rememoró Crabbe, llenándose el vaso de nuevo.

El aludido gruñó, cabreado por haber sido bajado a patadas de su pedestal de prepotencia.

—Oh, sí, ¿cuántos años teníamos? ¿Siete? —dijo Goyle, entre carcajadas.

—Se enfureció porque Malfoy le dijo que se fuera con sus muñecas, que las niñas no podían jugar al quidditch. Se puso a chillar hecha una furia, le arrancó la escoba de las manos y se lió a golpes con ella contra una roca. Tu cara —indicó Crabbe, aludiendo al rubio, que se obcecaba en ignorarlos— era buenísima; te pusiste verde, tío.

—Luego ella estuvo todo el día sin hablar con él —prosiguió el otro—, aunque al final se le pasó. Da miedo cuando se pone hecha un basilisco, ¿cómo lograste que se calmara?

Malfoy sonrió, se recostó en su cama de costado y, mirando hacia nosotros, dijo:

—No hice nada, está claro que no podía seguir sin hablar conmigo.

Yo alcé una ceja ante la mentira, pero no añadí más. Lo que realmente pasó cuando Crabbe y Goyle se marcharon ese día fue que el rubio, ofuscado, se acercó a ella y de mala manera se puso a explicarle las reglas del quidditch para que la próxima vez pudiera jugar. Y aunque Parkinson nunca jugó, en adelante se quedaba admirándolo sentada en el suelo durante sus infantiles torneos, feliz porque el otro le hubiera dado los medios para participar.

* * *

—Nott… ¡Nott! ¡Despierta, joder!

Abrí un ojo con pereza, esforzándome en enfocar la habitación bañada por el amanecer. Malfoy, enfundado en su pijama de raso verde, me zarandeaba con impaciencia. Me incorporé y me di cuenta de que seguía con el uniforme, decorado con una mancha enorme de vino a la altura del estómago. Me acaricié las sienes, confuso, sin recordar exactamente cómo terminó la noche anterior.

—Te quedaste dormido cuando Goyle decidió recitar el abecedario con eructos —me explicó—. Al final acaparaste tú solo la botella. Bueno —me miró de arriba abajo, con el asomo de una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de sus labios—, tú y tu camisa, por lo visto.

Me pincé con los dedos el puente de la nariz, tratando de paliar los primeros síntomas de la jaqueca terrible que estaba por venir. Me volví a dejar caer en la cama, rendido. No pensaba levantarme hasta muchas horas después. Muchísimas.

—¡Nott! —volvió a apremiarme.

—Qué —respondí de mala gana, con la boca pastosa y la voz ronca.

—Tengo regalos de Navidad —contestó, como si eso lo esclareciera todo.

—Qué bien —murmuré sin hacerle ni puto caso, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

—¡Nott! —ordenó, ofendido, mientras yo deseaba que se muriera—. Levántate y mira conmigo mis regalos.

Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza y presioné, tratando de ahogar su voz. Él me la quitó y dijo:

—Goyle y Crabbe están mirando los suyos y no me hacen caso. Vamos.

Le ignoré por completo. O lo intenté.

—Tú también tienes regalos —añadió, con un aire casual que sonó viperino.

Esa vez sí que abrí los ojos, confuso. Por mucho que los vestigios del alcohol ingerido aún me embotaran la mente, era absurdo pensar que mi padre o mi abuela hubieran decidido obsequiarme algo sin ningún motivo. Sin ningún motivo al margen de esas fechas, quiero decir. Me volví a levantar y miré a Malfoy con escepticismo, sopesando el que me hubiera mentido para que cumpliera sus deseos.

—Están a los pies de tu cama.

Me levanté mareado y vi como, efectivamente, había dos objetos donde él había dicho. Los cogí, extrañado. Uno era un sobre sin remitente que olía a fresa, otro era una pequeña caja envuelta con papel plateado que olía a menta.

—¿A qué esperas? Ábrelos —exigió el rubio, mirándolos con el mismo recelo que yo.

Rasgué el sobre, primero, y extraje una lámina de él. Era un dibujo espantoso, esbozado por alguien cuya idea de lo artístico dejaba mucho que desear: un animal deforme, en el centro, sonreía extrañamente. A sus pies, el césped puntiagudo estaba decorado con flores enormes de mil colores. Sobre él, un cielo azul eléctrico soportaba a un sol amarillo y naranja que, nadie sabía por qué, tenía ojos bizcos. Junto a él había nubes gordas y felices.

Malfoy lo miró por encima de mi hombro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mueca de incredulidad y espanto:

—¿Quién demonios…? ¿Por qué…? —Acto seguido comenzó a reírse como un loco, abrazándose a sí mismo por el esfuerzo—. ¡Un burro! ¡Te han regalado el dibujo de un burro!

—No es un burro —murmuré, aún perplejo.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —preguntó con burla, entre carcajadas.

—Una mula.

El rubio me miró con extrañeza y, cuando logró contenerse, me apremió:

—Lo que sea. Abre el otro, peor no puede ser.

Cogí la caja y despegué el papel de regalo con parsimonia mientras Malfoy, a mi derecha, rezongaba con impaciencia. Cuando la abrí me encontré con dos piezas de ajedrez y una nota que haría que a partir de entonces las cosas se volvieran más complicadas e interesantes.

—Un rey negro y una reina blanca —comentó, examinándolas entre sus dedos—. Parecen muy buenas y caras. Aunque no entiendo por qué te regalan estas en concreto, hubiera sido mejor un juego de piezas nuevo. —Se encogió de hombros, denotando que a él le resbalaba el asunto—. ¿Qué dice la nota?

—Me debes un regalo de Navidad —murmuré al leerla.

Malfoy alzó las cejas, evidenciando lo extraños y ridículos que le parecían mis presentes.

—¿Sabes de quiénes vienen estas cosas?

—Sí.

Me levanté, sin contestar a su mudo interrogante.

—¿A dónde vas? —me increpó—. Tienes que quedarte y ver los míos.

Lo miré de reojo.

—Me voy a duchar. No me esperéis para desayunar.

* * *

Cuando salí del baño ya se habían ido todos. Me tumbé en la cama y observé con detenimiento el dibujo de Lisa y las piezas de Greengrass. Estaba desconcertado, no entendía qué pretendía la Ravenclaw con ese regalo, dudaba seriamente que pensara que iba a enmarcarlo o colgarlo de algún otro modo en mi dormitorio. Por otro lado, tampoco comprendía a qué se refería la Slytherin con sus palabras ni qué tipo de pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza al enviarme esas dos piezas.

Al cabo de los minutos el agotamiento me venció. Soñé que estaba en el invernadero, con dos tableros de ajedrez y, frente a ellos, las dos chicas. Yo mantenía una partida con cada una, ante la gris mirada de Malfoy, que me sermoneaba a cada movimiento que hacía alegando que no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba y que, como siguiera así, me harían jaque mate. Me desperté cuando me derrotaron ambas a la vez.

Miré el reloj, que marcaba las tres de la tarde. Me había perdido la comida de Navidad, cosa que tampoco me importaba especialmente dado que mi estómago amenazaba con rebelarse, devolviéndome todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Me incorporé y, cogiendo el libro sobre criaturas mágicas que me había cedido Lisa, decidí ir a la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba a medio camino me llegó el olor a comida del Gran Comedor. Ese fue el detonante para la primera arcada y, tras ella, el vómito. Cuando éste cesó me limpié la boca con la manga de la camisa, asqueado y aún doblado por la mitad. Así fue como me encontró Severus Snape. Me miró con dureza, como si supiera exactamente cuáles eran los motivos por los que me encontraba en aquel estado. Se acercó un poco más a mí, ondeando su capa negra para provocar ese ruido de tela al viento que tanto intimidaba a otros estudiantes.

—Señor Nott, ¿qué hace? —siseó con frialdad.

—Vomitar.

—Vaya a la enfermería —ordenó con acritud—. Y la próxima vez tenga en cuenta lo mal que puede sentar… _la Navidad_.

Me erguí, inexpresivo, con el libro aún sujeto. Él me tendió la mano mientras murmuraba:

—La biblioteca está hoy cerrada, yo devolveré esto por usted. Vamos.

Se lo di, ocultando un fastidio que no me iba a servir de nada en esa situación, y me encaminé a la enfermería a sabiendas de que, si no lo hacía, nuestro antiguo jefe de Casa se enteraría. Confieso que Severus Snape me agradaba, si bien sus órdenes eran irrefutables, no solía inmiscuirse más de lo necesario en nuestras vidas. Su parcialidad era evidente, sí, al igual que lo era la de McGonagall o, peor, Dumbledore. Pero su trato distante y esporádico nos hacía sentirnos cómodos. Sabíamos, sin palabras por su parte, que él estaría ahí si lo necesitábamos. Que él nos comprendía con sus silencios y que nos escudaba con su larga túnica negra. No buscaba ser un ejemplo a seguir, no trataba de que pensáramos del mismo modo que él. Era nuestro protector, del resto y, en ocasiones, de nosotros mismos.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tienes un aspecto horrible —me dijo Pomfrey al llegar a sus dominios. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó para evaluarme. Tras ponerme una mano en la frente y comprobar que mi temperatura era normal añadió—: ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

—No. He vomitado. Me manda el profesor Snape —contesté, aburrido.

—Túmbate en esa cama, te traeré algo.

Acto seguido se marchó murmurando cosas como _"todos los años igual", "excesos navideños"_ y _"cada vez más jóvenes"._

A los pocos minutos volvió con una poción humeante y de aspecto desagradable que me instó a beber.

—Con esto se te repondrá el estómago. Te ayudará a dormir. Quédate aquí unas horas más, hasta que yo vuelva a comprobar tu estado.

El sueño volvió a por mí.

* * *

—¡Por Merlín, niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —Me llegó, al cabo del tiempo, la voz de la enfermera. Yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, quieto, sin intención de llamar la atención.

—No lo sé —balbuceó la voz de una chica, que sonaba extrañamente como un maullido.

—¿Podrá hacer algo? —preguntó alguien.

—¡Claro que podré hacer algo, Potter! Y ahora, fuera de aquí, ¡vamos!, esta chica necesita descansar —ordenó la mujer. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse continuó—. Ponte el camisón detrás del biombo y túmbate allí. Voy a ver qué puedo encontrar para reparar este desastre.

Unos pasos se acercaron a mi cama, así que abrí los ojos y le dirigí a Pomfrey una mirada de sopor que ella contrarrestó con una de reproche. Me inspeccionó levemente y me dio el alta sin mucha ceremonia. Cuando desapareció en su despacho, probablemente en busca de remedios para la chica, me levanté y la vi en la cama de en frente. Tenía un aspecto, cuanto menos, curioso. Me contempló desafiante mientras me aproximaba a ella. Alcé una ceja, pensando en causas lógicas que derivaran a aquel estado en el que se hallaba la Gryffindor.

Cuando no pudo soportar más mi escrutinio chilló, con la voz aguda cargada de furia:

—¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para burlarte de mí?

—No, Granger, he venido hasta aquí porque yo sé cómo divertirme sin animales de por medio —murmuré, haciendo una infantil alusión a la zoofilia.

Ella se giró hacia un lado, dando por zanjada la discusión que yo no quise empezar. Di media vuelta y me marché en silencio.

Cuando llegué a la Sala Común me encontré a Malfoy recostado en un sillón con aspecto de estar bastante desubicado.

—Nott, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—En la enfermería.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara en absoluto el motivo por el cual yo me pudiera encontrar lo suficientemente indispuesto como para acudir a ese lugar.

—Mira lo que me ha enviado mi padre —dijo, tendiéndome un recorte del Profeta. Me senté a su lado mientras leía lo referente a la multa de Arthur Weasley por su coche volador—. Se lo he enseñado a Crabbe y Goyle, pero se han ido corriendo hace rato diciendo que se encontraban mal, ¿no te los has encontrado en la enfermería?

—No, solo estaban Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Él me miró, con la curiosidad morbosa brillando en sus iris grises.

—¿Qué hacían ahí?

—Han ido a dejar a Granger —murmuré.

—¿A la sangresucia? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? —inquirió, animado ante la desgracia ajena. Y especialmente ante la desgracia de los allegados de Potter.

—Ha decidido cambiar su imagen poco favorablemente —contesté, escueto. No me interesaba entrar en detalles sobre algo que me era indiferente.

—Crabbe y Goyle estaban muy raros —comentó, cuando le tendí de vuelta el reportaje—. Me han insistido en que tenía que tener una idea de quién estaba detrás del asunto del heredero de Slytherin. Quizá el vino de anoche les haya afectado al cerebro, atrofiándoselo aún más —se mofó.

En ese momento los aludidos entraron por el hueco de la pared, con cara de haber perdido su única neurona.

—¿Habéis ido a la enfermería? —les preguntó Malfoy.

Crabbe se rascó la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿A la enfermería? ¿Para qué íbamos a ir a la enfermería?

—Hemos estado en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Hasta las cinco de la tarde? —inquirí yo, suspicaz.

Ellos miraron sus relojes, anonadados. Fue Goyle el que confesó:

—Terminamos a las tres, creo, cuando nos echaron. Después… salimos del armario.

—¿Que qué? —Malfoy los miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Crabbe se puso rojo y empezó a balbucear atropelladamente:

—No… no salimos del armario… es decir, sí, pero no exactamente —carraspeó, incómodo—. Salimos del banquete y cuando nos despertamos estábamos en un armario, así que tuvimos que salir de él.

El rubio los miró de hito en hito, sin comprender absolutamente nada pero con la ligera impresión de que algo se le escapaba. Y ese algo que se le escapó estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, formándose la idea acertada de lo acontecido.

Qué curioso.

En ese momento Granger me dio que pensar. Preparar poción multijugos con doce años no es tarea sencilla.

Sonreí y, sin dar más explicaciones, me fui derecho al dormitorio. Guardé el nuevo secreto en mi caja fuerte particular, a la espera de ser vendido al mejor postor.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Este capítulo es, hasta la fecha, el que más me ha gustado escribir. Y, aunque me suele pasar lo mismo con cada actualización (la última la prefiero a la anterior), de esta caben destacarse varias cosas.

Por un lado, la canción recomendada (y comentada en breve en mi LJ, cuyo link directo está en mi profile) es la que me inspiró el fic en su día, hace cuatro añazos ya. Cuando empecé a formar la idea de Mortífago no tenía nada que ver con esto, era aún un esquema al que le faltaban muchas partes, muchas piezas de ajedrez y muchas mulas, XD.

Por otro lado, la escena del invernadero la empecé a esbozar cuando me decidí a seguir con esta idea, hace unos meses =). Por lo cual también la aprecio mucho.

Y para terminar, he sudado teclas y tinta para escribir la chorrada de conversación entre los chicos y el vino de elfo. No soy un tío (lástima, siempre quise mear de pie), pero se me da bastante mejor escribir sobre ellos. Pero, aún así, aunque haya vivido ese tipo de conversaciones con amigas, no tenía ni idea de cómo los chicos podrían pensar en esas cosas. Así que he estado toda la semana acosando a mis contactos de msn masculinos sobre el particular, XD.

Cambiando de tema, y finalizando ya las notas que siempre se me hacen interminables (¡quiero contaros tanto!), estoy muy satisfecha con Nott ya perfilado en su infancia. Aún queda mucho que decir de él, está claro, pero poco a poco lo voy haciendo más humano y receptivo a la compañía.

Gracias, ¡gracias! ¡GRACIAS! A todos aquellos que me habéis dado vuestra opinión sobre los personajes —es muy importante para mí— y que me habéis sacado esos fallos que a veces se me escapan. Sigo en busca y captura de una buena beta, pero mis sobornos aún no surten efecto, tsk.

Abrazos y caramelos a: **Ninie Fiana, Zory, Peter Maifayr, Isabela-Domi, jos Black, Krizia, FactionB, silvers draco, Marina, Naia Black, hpfan1987, Cissy Cardbuge, Leanne Black** y** Phooka. **

Espero no tardar más de mi semana de rigor en actualizar la próxima vez, pero contad con que el lunes empiezo mi tortura universitaria particular :)

**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten: ** cada vez que no dejas review nace un emo.


	12. Un San Valentín venenoso

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: _Angels_, de Robbie Williams.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_And through it all she offers me protection,a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me._

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me,"_

Angels, Robbie Williams.

* * *

12. Un San Valentín venenoso.

Nunca se me ha dado bien evocar días absurdos y carentes de sentido práctico. En numerosas ocasiones mis compañeros tenían a bien recordarme la fecha en la que culminó la cópula de sus progenitores, es decir, aquello a lo que ellos llamaban _cumpleaños_. Con esto quiero decir que, de no haber sucedido algo digno de ser rememorado el catorce de febrero de ese curso, habría seguido ignorando el absurdo nombre que murmuraban histéricas las chicas por los pasillos: _San Valentín_.

Para poneros en situación mencionaré que tras las vacaciones de invierno habían circulado por la escuela muchos rumores acerca del destino de Granger, cada cual más escabroso que el anterior. Bastantes de ellos, por cierto, inventados por Parkinson. Su favorito relataba cómo el monstruo de Slytherin había ido a por ella pero, al ver lo fea que era, había salido huyendo. La chica, junto a Greengrass, gustaba de pasearse casualmente por la enfermería, alegando falsos dolores, para poder reírse con crueldad de la Gryffindor y sus problemas de vello facial.

Seguía coincidiendo con Lisa en la biblioteca, pero para dedicarnos cada uno a nuestros deberes como estudiantes. Desde que Snape había decidido devolver el libro por mí no volví a tomarlo prestado, dado que cada vez que repasaba sus páginas me frustraba más. Pensé en dejar estar el asunto, ya que parecía haber regresado la calma a Hogwarts, y me centré en mis asignaturas. La Ravenclaw solía compartir mesa conmigo siempre y cuando ningún otro Slytherin me acompañara. Sus preguntas esporádicas sobre esto y aquello eran contestadas en las ocasiones en que no rozaban el absurdo y la obviedad. Yo guardaba silencio si no era para responder, ella parloteaba sin cesar sobre cosas banales.

Como iba diciendo, la mañana del catorce de febrero parecía vaticinar un día monótonamente normal y aburrido. Cuando me desperté, siempre más madrugador que el resto, pude ver a Malfoy peleándose y enredándose con las sábanas, dormido, murmurando algo sobre una snitch. Al otro lado, Zabini, despanzurrado boca abajo, parecía que se iba a asfixiar con la almohada. Todo esto con los estruendosos ronquidos de Goyle, aderezado con los silbidos de la nariz de Crabbe. Me levanté y, tras coger la ropa limpia, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha.

Cuando salí, ya lavado y despejado, con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, apareció el resto.

—Nott, ¿por qué siempre te duchas antes que nosotros? —preguntó Malfoy, entre bostezos—. ¿Y para qué demonios madrugas tanto?

—No quiere que lo veamos desnudo —se burló Goyle, rascándose los ojos con una total falta de elegancia.

Le miré con indiferencia y murmuré:

—Quizá lo que intente evitar sea verte desnudo a ti.

El aludido, lejos de ofenderse, se rió estruendosamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta con la clara intención de incomodarme. Rodé los ojos, con sopor, y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi ropa que, por cierto, Crabbe estaba mirando con sospecha.

—¿Por qué está todo doblado? ¡Incluso el pijama! —dijo, entre anonadado y acusador.

—Creo —apuntó Goyle, ya en calzoncillos, con los brazos en jarras— que Nott es marica.

Me negué a dirigirle la vista mientras cogía mis pertenencias. Pero, estando ya en la puerta, de espaldas a ellos, Zabini comentó:

—Goyle, que tú hayas salido del armario no quiere decir que todos vayan a hacerlo.

Escuché sus carcajadas desde la habitación. Como iba diciendo, hasta ese momento todo indicaba lo que tendría que ser un día normal. Las bromas sobre mi supuesta homosexualidad eran un tema recurrente de esos dos cerebros de neandertal que, con el paso de los años, se exageraban más y más debido a mi total falta de interés hacia ellas. Era un absurdo ofenderse por algo así. No obstante, Malfoy no soportaba que se pusiera en duda su preferencia para con el sexo opuesto, más de una vez sacó la varita con intención de usarla por las pullas relacionadas con el asunto. Zabini, por otro lado, fingía que estaba enamorado del que bromeara con el tema y lo acosaba con zalamerías exageradas durante todo un día, motivo por el cual dejaron de usarlo como blanco de sus inseguridades. Y cuando hablo de inseguridades lo hago con propiedad. Bien es cierto que en ocasiones los chicos cuestionan la sexualidad de sus compañeros únicamente porque su ingenio no da para más y creen ofensivo el tema, pero hay otras veces, estas en concreto, que lo hacen para tratar de subsanar una serie de dudas de las que se avergüenzan.

Bajé a la Sala Común, sin esperarlos, para encontrarme con Parkinson charlando animada y excitadamente con Greengrass sobre estupideces:

—¿Por qué? Yo sí que lo hice —decía la morena, con un ridículo rubor resaltándole en las mejillas—. No me parece mal felicitarle San Valentín al profesor. No iba a comprarle nada, está claro —se le escapó una risita nerviosa—, pero una tarjeta no es para tanto.

—Pansy, ¿se puede saber qué le has puesto a Lockhart en la carta? —contestó la otra, anonadada.

—Oh, nada, nada, solo que espero que tenga un feliz San Valentín y que me encantan sus clases. —Se giró rápidamente al escuchar los pasos bajando por la escalera. Cuando me vio su cara adquirió un ligero tinte de decepción—. Ah, hola, Theodore, ¿dónde están los demás?

Alcé una ceja ante un _los demás_ que significaba Draco Malfoy y me encogí de hombros. Greengrass me saludó con la mano y, cuando estuve a su altura, dijo:

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —Se giró hacia Parkinson—. ¿Vienes, Pansy?

Ella se debatió interiormente unos segundos hasta que, vencida por el orgullo, decidió acompañarnos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, en ese recóndito lugar que rara vez reconocemos tener, esperaba ansiosa un obsequio de Malfoy o, aunque fuera, una alusión al nombre de ese día tan polémico. Pero cuando se detuvo a escuchar a esa molesta vocecilla que era la realidad, fue plenamente consciente de que no lo iba a tener así que, conteniendo esas punzadas de desilusión en la boca del estómago, siguió parloteando sobre temas banales hasta que llegamos al Gran Comedor.

—Pero… ¿qué? —exclamó Greengrass cuando estuvimos es nuestro destino tan espantosamente mancillado.

El impacto tan brutal del rosa en todas sus variantes me hizo desear la ceguera. Miré con incredulidad cómo caía del techo confeti en forma de corazones diminutos. Mientras Parkinson cuchicheaba con Greengrass a una velocidad alarmante sobre algo que no me interesaba, me fijé en la mesa de los profesores: McGonagall con cara de estar sufriendo un infarto, Snape con claras intenciones de cometer un asesinato y Lockhart. Rosa. Todo él. En ese momento me pregunté cómo esa persona podía ser capaz de albergar en su interior tal cantidad de estupidez y que, al mismo tiempo, le cupieran tantísimas dosis de poca vergüenza.

Suspirando, con un más que evidente asco, me dirigí a mi lugar habitual en la mesa y esperé a que alguien pusiera fin a ese aberrante absurdo. Cuando llegaron los demás sus reacciones fueron lo esperado: Malfoy se quitaba desesperado el confeti del pelo mientras miraba con odio al profesor de Defensa. Crabbe y Goyle abrieron los ojos de par en par y se quedaron estáticos, poco antes de ponerse a fingir arcadas de manera escandalosa. Zabini, por el contrario, encontró muy gracioso el asunto, así que se dedicó a tirarle más corazones en miniatura al rubio, sin que éste se diera cuenta, mientras caminaban hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —escupió Malfoy, con una más que evidente ira.

—No lo sé —contestó Parkinson, esforzándose por contener la sonrisa que parecía haberse esculpido en su rostro al ver aquel esperpento.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart, respondiendo a las caras de espanto del resto de comensales—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! —Malfoy miró a Parkinson con rencor cuando ésta se sonrojó—. Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros… ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Zabini se rió, divertido ante el caos reinante. Tras la palmada de aquel demente unas aberraciones de la genética, probablemente pertenecientes a la familia del profesor de Encantamientos, entraron al Gran Comedor enfundadas en alitas doradas y armadas con arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —explicó a voz en grito—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

Miré a los aludidos, tratando de contener mi incredulidad. El primero tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, probablemente sopesando los pros y los contras de lanzar una imperdonable, o todas a la vez, a Lockhart. El segundo se tapaba la cara con las manos, nadie sabe si por la vergüenza de ser destapado como un perturbado en miniatura o por los ridículos atuendos de sus congéneres portadores de tarjetas.

Y cuando el primero de ellos interrumpió con una total falta de educación nuestra clase de Historia de la Magia, Malfoy sonrió de manera desagradable. Casi pude oír cómo los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a toda velocidad sobre una idea despreciable y cruel a partes iguales.

Al terminar la lección salió como alma que lleva un hipogrifo hacia nadie sabía dónde, alegando que tenía que ir al baño con urgencia.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Draco? —preguntó Parkinson cuando ya estuvimos todos sentados en el aula de Transformaciones, esperando a que McGonagall hiciera su aparición y nos enseñara a convertir babosas en posavasos o algo así.

—No lo sé, hace quince minutos dijo que iba al baño. —Greengrass se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Aunque como no se dé prisa le quitarán puntos por llegar tarde.

En ese preciso momento el aludido apareció con una mueca de indiferencia mal fingida, se sentó junto a mí y sacó su libro suspirando con aburrimiento.

—¿Problemas en el baño, Malfoy? —canturreó Zabini.

El rubio, en vez de dedicarle una mirada de odio o un comentario críptico, sonrió y le ignoró por completo.

McGonagall entró al poco tiempo y comenzó a impartir su asignatura. Por desgracia para su poca paciencia, la paz reinante durante la lección duró apenas diez minutos. Tras ese tiempo, un enano especialmente hosco irrumpió en el aula, sin miramientos de ningún tipo, y graznó:

—Mensaje musical para entregar a Millicent Bulstrode en persona.

El silencio que precedió a aquella aberrante declaración, uno de esos que pesan y huelen a podrido, fue roto por el espantoso sonido de un arpa en manos de alguien poco experto:

—¡El puente tiene seis ojos, yo tengo tres solamente; dos son para mirarte, uno para hacer de vientre! —El silencio fue destrozado a base de carcajadas por todos, siendo dirigidas por las estruendosas de Blaise Zabini. Que, dicho sea de paso, se congelaron con la aclaración posterior—: Firmado por Be Zeta.

Toda la clase, profesora incluida, miró a Zabini con asombro. Bulstrode, desagradablemente sonrojada mediante ronchas, le saludó tímidamente con la mano. Yo observé cómo Malfoy, a mi derecha, se movía espasmódicamente en silencio, conteniendo como buenamente podía la risa. Eso, además de la lírica del mensaje musical en cuestión, me hizo dar con el autor real del asunto.

Al terminar la clase Zabini, cuando logró deshacerse de una recientemente enamorada Bulstrode, nos alcanzó y, con desdén, le increpó al rubio:

—Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir admiradoras, Malfoy. Aunque a diferencia de otros —enfatizó, con retintín— yo puedo lograrlo solo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió, simulándose desconcertado.

Seguimos caminando por ese pasillo atestado de gente hasta nuestra siguiente clase pero, antes de que pudiéramos entrar, un enano pasó por nuestro lado, casi derribándonos por las prisas que llevaba. El ser se paró a dos metros escasos por delante de nosotros, frente a un muy descolocado Longbottom y volvió a acariciar el arpa presagiando lo peor.

—Mensaje musical para Neville Longbottom de parte de Be Zeta —anunció, furibundo. Todos en el pasillo se quedaron mirando al sorprendido Gryffindor con caras jocosas mientras éste trataba de desentrañar los misterios que escondían esas iniciales—. ¡Yo no soy poeta, ni tampoco el más chulo; lo que guardo en la bragueta, muy bien te cabe en el cu…!

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Snape, temible—. Entren todos en sus clases, ¡ya!

La tarde siguió por el mismo camino, repleta de las declaraciones puestas vilmente en boca de un Blaise Zabini cada vez más enfadado y huraño. Hubo mensajes musicales para la mayor parte del alumnado, tanto femenino como masculino. A medida que avanzaba el día, incluso los profesores fueron obsequiados con ellos, lo que casi provocó el asesinato de varios miembros alados de la familia de Flitwick. Chicas cada vez más feas le regalaban al moreno sonrisas cómplices, chicos cada vez más grandes lo amenazaban con los puños en alto, a excepción de un par de ellos que también le sonrieron coquetos.

Malfoy acabó llorando de la risa cuando Trelawney le dijo a Zabini que comprendía sus sentimientos, que los había visto con su ojo interior hace eones, pero que lo suyo no podría ser porque la barrera de la sapiencia y la edad los separaba.

Salíamos de la última clase y nos dirigíamos hacia las mazmorras cuando algo hizo que el rubio parara en seco. Potter, evidentemente.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —inquirió Malfoy, suspicaz, con su buen humor evaporándose rápidamente.

El Gryffindor estaba agachado, recogiendo histéricamente un montón de libros desparramados por el suelo, frente a un enano que blandía su arpa de manera perversa. Greengrass miró con desdén a una niña pelirroja que tenía a su izquierda que observaba la escena horrorizada. Sus pecas y su túnica de segunda mano, sello inequívoco Weasley, la delataron.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —preguntó otra comadreja al acercarse. Lo reconocí como el prefecto de los leones de aquella época.

El enano aprovechó la distracción de Potter para sentarse sobre sus rodillas y comenzar con su oda al mal gusto:

—Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche. Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

La gente empezó a desternillarse como una maníaca. Algunos, como Malfoy y Zabini, con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo y agarrándose la barriga con ambos brazos. Potter intentó reír con el resto, por lo que se ganó una mueca furibunda por parte de Parkinson, que miró de reojo a la presunta autora del poema con un brevísimo asomo de lástima. Greengrass se tocó el pelo, desinteresada ante una declaración que no era para ella. Me dio unos toquecitos en el brazo para llamar mi atención y murmuró:

—¿Nos vamos yendo?

Asentí, dado que Percy Weasley se había puesto a vociferar como un loco algo como _"¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos"._

Cuando nos alejábamos alcanzamos a oír cómo Malfoy le preguntaba a Potter que qué había escrito en algún lugar. Según me enteré después, el rubio se ganó un _expelliarmus_ por negarse a devolverle al miope su diario.

Caminé con Greengrass hacia las mazmorras, en silencio, hasta que otro enano decidió importunarnos. En ese momento valoré casi fanáticamente la labor de los exterminadores de plagas. Iba a suspirar con fastidio ante lo que sería la enésima declaración absurda a la chica que tenía al lado, cuando el ser dijo:

—Tengo un mensaje para Theodore Nott.

Me quedé anclado en el suelo, sin comprender. La imagen de Lisa Turpin, que pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza tras esas palabras, se evaporó cuando prosiguió, sin arpa ni más ceremonias:

—Le debes un regalo.

Acto seguido se marchó refunfuñando alusiones a críos estúpidos, trabajos mal remunerados y desfachatez.

Nos quedamos callados, mirando cada uno a un lado, durante unos minutos que pasaban con demasiada lentitud. Cuando se giró pausadamente me fijé en sus mejillas que, habitualmente pálidas, tenían un ligero tono rosado. Abrió la boca y la cerró, como si no encontrara las palabras, como si no localizara el siguiente escalón buscando a tientas en la penumbra. Finalmente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, dio un paso en mi dirección.

—Me debes un regalo —murmuró, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿De qué?

Ella dio otro paso, esta vez más corto, más inseguro.

—Te regalé un ajedrez la Navidad pasada y esta dos piezas más.

—Entonces te debo dos —comenté, con los nervios trepándome por la garganta provocando que dijera estupideces.

—Entonces me debes dos —coincidió, con sus ojos aún anclados en los míos.

Noté cómo el pulso, acelerado, repetía en mi interior las acusaciones de Malfoy durante nuestra cita con el vino de elfo. Sentí las palmas de las manos frías cuando formé sendos puños y los encerré en los bolsillos. Ella siguió mirándome, con unos iris verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, gritándome en silencio las palabras que no sabía aún cómo formar. Su mutismo me habló de una determinación que ahogaba con ahínco al nerviosismo, de unas mariposas en el estómago sustituidas por serpientes, de decisiones tomadas tras numerosos análisis.

Otro paso más y la distancia que había entre nosotros desapareció. Mi nuez subía y bajaba, tratando de tragar esa sensación de asfixia que me impedía hablar. Ella mantuvo esa vez la vista fija en mi cuello, y fue a él al que le dirigió sus susurros apocados:

—Sé que no vas a decir nada. Sé que, aunque no te esté mirando, no tienes ninguna expresión. Sé que te gusta estar solo. Sé que en el fondo te enorgullece ser más listo que los demás. —Bajé la vista, sin moverme, y me fijé en ese pelo que parecía prometer suavidad—. Sé que cuando éramos niños nunca llorabas, ni siquiera cuando un día Gregory te puso la zancadilla y te hiciste sangre en las rodillas. Sé que no te gustan los dulces pero también sé que tus grageas Bertie Bott preferidas son las de menta. —Aspiré y me di cuenta por primera vez de que ella olía a esa hierba—. Sé que escuchaste a Pansy cuando discutió con Draco y que éste, en el fondo, no te cae mal.

Calló y al fin levantó la vista, volviendo a perforarme con sus ojos iridiscentes.

Agarró mi corbata, tintada en un color verde que nunca hablaba de esperanza, y tiró de ella ligeramente, provocando que bajara la cabeza hasta su altura. Respiró con la boca entreabierta sobre la mía durante un segundo que se esculpió en cada reloj del castillo. Noté cómo su mano libre se posaba en mi cuello, enfriándose aún más al contacto con mi piel helada. Sentí cómo los leves temblores que sacudían sus dedos me recorrían la columna vertebral, doblada en una postura incómoda de la que no me percaté. La distancia se volvió a romper junto a una parte de nuestra inocencia y sus labios suaves rozaron los míos formando un beso infantil, uno de esos con los que se comparten secretos, de esos de los que no se vuelve a hablar jamás. Un brevísimo instante de torpeza en el que no hay más movimiento que el de dos corazones desbocados por la inexperiencia.

Se fue tan rápido como vino y, con unos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente que no me había dado lugar a cerrar, vi cómo ella retrocedió un paso, con los brazos tras la espalda.

—Sé muchas cosas —afirmó, con el atisbo de una sonrisa de medio lado—. Sé que este fue el primero y que siempre será mío.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común. Yo me quedé allí, aún sin terminar de erguirme, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Feliz San Valentín —me susurró la soledad, que tenía la voz de una niña de doce años.

Me senté en el suelo y me toqué la boca tibia con un dedo índice confuso. Esa noche me fui a acostar temprano, con un estómago cerrado que me concedió no ir a cenar con los demás. Cuando los chicos subieron a la habitación mucho después, encontraron el dosel de mi cama corrido y el silencio con el que me debatía en el interior de éste. Malfoy se asomó y me vio con los ojos abiertos y la ropa aún puesta, serio. Quizá fuera que había nacido en él la consideración, quizá no, pero cuando el resto le preguntó si estaba ya dormido, mintió.

Tomé lo que me quedaba de la poción para dormir sin soñar y dejé que los párpados me resguardaran de las dudas.

* * *

Llegamos hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa sin nada trascendente de por medio. Greengrass y yo no volvimos a mencionar lo sucedido. No hubo sonrisas cómplices ni manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa. No hubo silencios incómodos ni sonrojos delatadores. No hubo nada más que cotidianeidad.

Un ambiente tenso pesaba sobre los de segundo. Teníamos pocos días para escoger las optativas que cursaríamos al año siguiente y la mayoría estaba de los nervios. Malfoy paseaba desquiciado de un lado a otro, negándose orgullosamente a preguntarles a los de tercero las mejores opciones. Crabbe y Goyle habían recibido la mirada reprobatoria de Snape por comentarle si cabría la posibilidad de no cursar ninguna. Parkinson pululaba en torno al rubio, instándole a que se diera prisa en escoger para que ella pudiera apuntarse a las mismas. Yo me fui a la biblioteca a informarme sobre ellas y tomar la decisión con una base más sólida que la de Zabini, que había declarado con desparpajo que él cogería las más fáciles, fueran cuales fueran.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca me senté en una mesa vacía con algunos libros que hablaban sobre las que más me interesaban y me dispuse a hojearlos.

—¿Cuáles vas a coger? —preguntó una voz cantarina cuya dueña estaba a mi espalda, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—No lo sé —respondí, revisando el temario de Aritmancia.

Lisa Turpin se sentó en frente de mí, con la cara apoyada en las manos, y comenzó a divagar como de costumbre:

—Dicen que Aritmancia es muy complicada, igual que Runas Antiguas. Pero no sé, creo que suenan interesantes. Aunque seguramente escoja Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, me han dicho unas chicas que durante unas semanas estudiaron unicornios, ¿te imaginas? —inquirió retóricamente, con ojos soñadores—. Todo depende de qué quieras hacer en el futuro, aunque esta elección tampoco es vital, es más importante la de quinto. Los T.I.M.O., ya sabes.

Cerré el libro de Aritmancia, descartándola al notar demasiados parecidos con Adivinación, asignatura absurda donde las hubiera.

La chica se estaba haciendo un recogido bastante poco elaborado cuando dijo de sopetón:

—¿A qué te quieres dedicar al salir de Hogwarts?

La miré, inexpresivo aunque pillado por sorpresa. No solía plantearme mi futuro ya que era algo que me desesperaba: no encontraba interesante absolutamente ningún trabajo. Un año antes de aquello, recuerdo, pensé ser inefable. Me llamaba la atención el hecho de que nadie supiera lo que hacían. Pero después llegué a la conclusión de que en cuanto lo supiera me aburriría.

—A nada —murmuré, tras reflexionar brevemente sobre ello.

Lisa rió y negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertida.

—Yo quiero estudiar medimagia.

Sacó un pergamino arrugado y una pluma raída del bolsillo y se dedicó a garabatear durante unos minutos. Su capacidad artística no había mejorado en absoluto, esa vez esbozaba lo que en su extraño cerebro sería una vaca con alas de dragón.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado con el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo, mordiendo el plumín y provocado con ello que la cara se le manchara de tinta—. No se ha vuelto a saber nada de él, es muy sospechoso.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a las andadas? —contesté, formando un atisbo de broma.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Me miró ofendida un momento—. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué ha desaparecido sin más.

—Quizá no haya desaparecido —comenté, leyendo un párrafo interesante sobre runas.

—Espero que no se haya tomado unas vacaciones y regrese. —Forzó un escalofrío—. Puede que fuera un niño y se haya acobardado.

—¿Crees que un niño sería capaz de eso? —murmuré con desgana.

—No, la verdad es que… —Entonces enmudeció, con los ojos fijos a mi espalda.

Unas pisadas seguras resonaron cada vez más cerca hasta que la culpable de ellas llegó hasta nosotros.

—Theodore —dijo Greengrass, sentándose a mi derecha, completamente girada hacia mí e ignorando a la Ravenclaw—. ¿Al final te has decidido por Runas? Iremos juntos, entonces. Yo escogeré esa y Aritmancia. Espero que no sigas con la idea de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, es una clase absurda. Seguro que acabamos como al salir de Herbología, llenos de barro. Además, ¿de qué sirve? —bufó, despectiva.

—Yo creo que… —comenzó Lisa, esbozando una sonrisa tímida que no le duró mucho.

La Slytherin se giró hacia ella con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y cara de desprecio absoluto. Mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara con arrogancia, siseó:

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que tú creas?

Acto seguido volvió a mirarme a mí y continuó con su charla:

—Draco quiere cogerla, al final le ha mandado una carta a su padre pidiéndole consejo. —Rodó los ojos—. Pansy se apuntará también, está claro, como Vincent y Gregory. Lo que aún no se sabe es lo que hará Blaise, me ha comentado que está haciendo no sé qué encuesta.

—Yo… —volvió a interrumpir Lisa.

La miré y vi cómo la vergüenza opacaba el brillo habitual de sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió Greengrass con voz cortante.

—Me voy… —dijo con voz atropellada. Carraspeó—. Me voy ya. Hasta luego.

La Slytherin volvió a ignorarla tras murmurar un glacial _"perfecto"._ Lisa rodeó la mesa con rapidez, como si fuera un suplicio pasar un segundo más en la biblioteca, lo que provocó que trastabillara con una silla que había en su camino. Greengrass sonrió con suficiencia.

Poco después fuimos a la Sala Común, donde Zabini anunció que los resultados de su encuesta marcaban Adivinación y Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas como las asignaturas más fáciles. Motivo por el cual, obviamente, acabó decidiéndose por ellas. Pansy siguió a Malfoy, que se decantó por los animales y por las runas. Sus guardaespaldas hicieron lo mismo con la primera, probablemente tratando de encontrar en ella seres más afines, pero estimaron mejor opción desvelar los misterios del futuro.

* * *

—No pienso ir a verlo —se obcecaba Malfoy, cruzado de brazos.

—Pero podremos burlarnos de ellos —trataba de convencerlo Crabbe.

—Además, Smith es cazador, quizá una bludger le dé en la cabeza… —dijo Goyle, con expresión esperanzada.

—¡Que no! Me niego a ir a un partido de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, es patético.

Al rubio, por lo visto, aún le escocía la derrota frente a Potter en el primer juego de la temporada.

—¿Quién es Smith? —preguntó Parkinson, recelosa.

—Es un Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, ése que se puso conmigo en las lecciones de duelo de Lockhart y nos liamos a puñetazos —explicó Crabbe—. Es un idiota —añadió, chasqueando los nudillos.

—Ah, sí —la morena asintió, con aire experto—. Sus compañeros dicen que es un Slytherin renegado, ¿os lo podéis creer?

Al final no pudieron convencer a Malfoy así que, con los hombros caídos, fueron ellos a aquel partido que nunca llegó a celebrarse. Los demás nos quedamos en la Sala Común, yo personalmente aliviado por esa estupidez que parecía haberse ido con ambos. Lamentablemente volvió más pronto de lo esperado. A los veinte minutos aparecieron de nuevo por el hueco de la pared junto a los otros Slytherin que habían ido al campo de quidditch, todos con idénticas muecas de asombro.

—¿Tan malos son los Hufflepuff que ya ha acabado el partido? —bufó Malfoy, rencoroso—. Aunque quizá ni se ha celebrado, Dumbledore habrá decidido que para qué perder el tiempo: mejor concederle a Gryffindor doscientos puntos por haber aprendido a andar erguidos.

—No sabemos qué pasa, no han jugado —explicó Goyle, desconcertado—. McGonagall nos ha mandado a todos a nuestras Salas Comunes a esperar a que el jefe de casa nos explique no sé qué.

En ese momento apareció Snape, con sus andares sigilosos tan solo mancillados por el sonido de su capa al ondear a su espalda. Se hizo el silencio, como cada vez que se dirigía a nosotros:

—Todos los alumnos —comenzó a sisear, leyendo un pergamino— estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas Salas Comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor los acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ser acompañado por un profesor. —Torció el gesto—. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares. —Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Suspiró antes de enfrentarse al silencio sepulcral—. Dos alumnas más han sido atacadas, sobra decir que, de no solucionarse el problema, Hogwarts será cerrado.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa por toda la estancia. Parkinson y Greengrass cuchicheaban rápidamente en un rincón, fue la primera la que preguntó:

—¿Quiénes han sido las atacadas, señor?

—Las señoritas Granger, de Gryffindor, y Clearwater, de Ravenclaw —murmuró inexpresivo—. Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún tipo de pista que nos pueda ayudar a señalar al culpable, que no dude en acudir a mi despacho.

—¿Por qué no echan a los sangresucia del colegio para que se solucione el problema de una vez? —dijo uno de quinto, con cara compungida.

—Higgs —comenzó Snape, mirándolo con censura—, le recomendaría guardara ese tipo de comentarios de ahora en adelante. Son tiempos duros los que les esperan, sean conscientes de que todos los dedos de sus compañeros de otras Casas les señalarán. Procuren no hacer alusiones al asunto fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin o las cosas podrían complicarse más.

Dicho eso, se despidió escuetamente y nos dejó a solas con nuestras cavilaciones. Como él había dicho, las cosas para la Casa de las serpientes se volvieron peliagudas. Recorríamos los pasillos en grupos compactos y silenciosos, escuchábamos los rumores venenosos con los que nos acusaban, las miradas de asco y desprecio con las que nos apuñalaban. Malfoy estuvo a punto de sacar la varita cuando oyó a un Gryffindor de nuestro curso decir algo como que la solución consistía en expulsar a todos los Slytherin, ya que por lo visto era culpa nuestra lo que estaba pasando. Unos Ravenclaw hicieron llorar a Parkinson con sus rumores macabros, unas Hufflepuff salieron corriendo del servicio cuando Greengrass entro en él para lavarse las manos, unos de sexto le pusieron la zancadilla a Zabini al pasar.

Pero no importaba que se nos juzgara a todos como a un colectivo, unos niños merecían esas acusaciones infectas, ¿verdad? En aquella época descubrimos que no solo las serpientes tenían veneno y que no solo los leones eran valientes. Afrontamos sus desaires con la cabeza alta y la mirada fría, almacenamos todo su odio en nuestro interior y lo envolvimos en ponzoña, dejando que fermentara hasta su putrefacción.

Al día siguiente Malfoy nos informó, con alegría vengativa, sobre lo sucedido la noche que Snape vino a visitarnos:

—Han enviado al guardabosque a Azkaban —comentó, sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común—. Mi padre vino ayer con el Ministro y me lo contó. Pero lo mejor no es eso, al fin ha conseguido que cesen a Dumbledore.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Por lo visto Fudge no quería —sonrió, socarrón—. Pero claro, no ha podido intervenir.

—¿Por qué? —cortó Zabini, confuso.

Malfoy suspiró, como si lo que iba a explicar a continuación fuera obvio y un sacrilegio tremendo no tener constancia de ello:

—Mi padre es el presidente del Consejo Escolar. Él, junto a otros once más, son los que deciden por unanimidad si el director es válido o no lo es.

La charla se extendió poco más. Parkinson, seria y taciturna, decidió subirse al dormitorio, probablemente para tratar de evadirse de la realidad mediante el sueño. Greengrass la acompañó, quizá para quitarse esa máscara de superioridad, que tanto le pesaba, y llorar sobre la almohada por los desprecios de ese día.

Al final sólo Malfoy y yo nos quedamos en la Sala Común. El chico se removía incómodo en su sillón, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se percató de que le observaba murmuró, de mala gana, intentando convencerse a sí mismo:

—Sin Dumbledore todo irá mejor.

A las semanas siguientes, tras otra estúpida clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, apareció otro tema polémico. Lockhart, animado en su estupidez, había alegado que no teníamos por qué estar con caras tan largas, ya que el culpable finalmente había sido capturado. En su opinión, si el guardabosque había sido llevado por el Ministro, para su posterior encarcelamiento, era porque tenía que ser el que estaba detrás de todo.

La mayoría de los Slytherin nos acostumbramos a evitar en la medida de lo posible los lugares en los cuales estuviéramos obligados a estar con miembros de otras Casas. Comíamos rápidamente y nos íbamos a la siguiente clase o a la Sala Común, según tocara. Sin embargo Malfoy, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, se había hartado de reptar con rapidez para esconderse en nuestro nido, así que se paseaba por los pasillos todo lo que las restrictivas nuevas leyes se lo permitían. Afirmaba con orgullo que había estado pavoneándose delante de Potter diciendo que a Dumbledore lo habían expulsado gracias a su padre, que quería que Snape ocupara su puesto como director. Cuando decía ese tipo de cosas, Parkinson lo miraba afligida. La chica rara vez comentaba algo relacionado con el cese de ese hombre, probablemente pensando que no era un buen cambio. Pero, como iba diciendo, Lockhart nos dio a todos la excusa de pensar en temas más banales y con menor implicación moral. Hagrid.

—Si el profesor dice que se lo ha llevado el Ministro porque es culpable, seguramente sea así —dijo la morena, durante una de nuestras reuniones nocturnas.

—No tiene por qué, puede ser una invención —contrarrestó Malfoy, hastiado.

—Como miembro del profesorado sabrá algo, ¿no crees? —se defendió—. Seguramente Fudge los haya informado a todos.

—Mi padre dice —comenzó Greengrass, aburrida al tratar un tema que le resbalaba tanto— que el Ministro es un incompetente.

Zabini, que estaba jugando en la mesa cercana al snap explosivo con Goyle, comentó:

—Según parece siempre está pidiéndole consejo a Dumbledore sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer. Seguro que sin él está perdido, por eso no quería que lo cesaran —sonrió tras ganar la partida de manera aplastante. Se levantó y sentó en uno de los sofás en los que estábamos el resto—: Puede haberse llevado al gigante para demostrar a la comunidad que están haciendo algo.

—Pero ya han pasado semanas desde aquello y no ha habido más ataques —se defendió Parkinson.

—También pasó tiempo desde el ataque anterior a este, y se comprobó que el monstruo seguía jugando por el castillo —dijo el moreno, entre risas.

—La cuestión es —intervine yo, con voz pausada— que está claro que ese zoquete no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué? —siguió Parkinson, erre que erre.

—Pues porque obviamente no fue a Slytherin —Malfoy rodó los ojos, recalcando una obviedad.

—Potter tampoco y también se sopesó —recordó Greengrass, mordaz.

Yo me puse los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comencé con mi explicación, calmado, mirando al techo.

—La cuestión no es la Casa a la que fuera, sino su forma de pensar. Salazar creía en la pureza de la sangre, según la Historia de Hogwarts, mientras él estuvo en el castillo únicamente escogió como miembros de su casa a aquellos con antecedentes exclusivamente mágicos…

—¿Y el profesor Snape? —rebatió Parkinson—. O Tracey Davis, que se rumorea que es mestiza. Esa chica lerguirucha de nuestro curso, la que va siempre con Millicent.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas, confuso. Tratando de ponerle cara a esa niña. Para él, aquellos que no destacaban por algo eran invisibles. Tardó en aprenderse el apellido de Bulstrode un año, ya no digamos el nombre. Zabini sonrió, socarrón, dispuesto a echarle un cable:

—La fea de pelo sucio. El año pasado dijiste que como se acercara demasiado a alguien le sacaría un ojo con la nariz.

—Ah —rememoró el rubio, entre risas.

—El caso —retomé, pausadamente— es que eso cambió en contadas excepciones, siempre y cuando la ambición estuviera clara. Además, tanto Snape como Davis son mestizos, no sangresucia. Pero no es ahí a donde quiero llegar. ¿Os habéis fijado en lo enorme que es el guardabosque?

Todos asintieron, sin terminar de comprender.

—Seguramente sea un semi-gigante —apuntó Malfoy.

—Exacto —concedí—. ¿Creéis que Salazar, que ya consideraba aberrantes las uniones con muggles, no consideraría totalmente intolerable manchar la sangre mágica con la de los gigantes? ¿Creéis que ese ser tendría siquiera la ambición suficiente para haber estado aquí? ¿Creéis que se dedicaría a limpiar Hogwarts?

—Es cierto —Malfoy torció el gesto, asqueado—. Trabaja como un sirviente en el colegio, ni siquiera tiene varita.

Zabini se frotó las manos, aparentemente animado.

—Eso nos lleva a pensar que, efectivamente, el heredero sigue suelto.

* * *

Sus palabras se demostraron tres días antes de que empezaran los exámenes. A la mayoría le había pillado por sorpresa que aún estuvieran en pie las pruebas, debido al caos aterrador que parecía inundar el colegio. Malfoy se volvió loco y le dijo a Snape que era una falta de consideración para con las víctimas, a lo que el profesor contestó con una mueca incrédula y un _"más te vale estudiar". _Crabbe y Goyle ya daban por perdido el curso y trataban de convencer al resto de que repetir no era tan malo, que deberíamos hacerlo todos por probar. Parkinson y Greengrass se encerraban en la biblioteca, cada una en una mesa distinta para no acabar discutiendo. El día señalado yo estaba con ellas. Sentí curiosidad por volver a repasar las páginas del libro sobre criaturas mágicas, así que lo tomé de una de las estanterías y me senté junto a Greengrass para revisarlo.

Estaba pasando las primeras páginas cuando ella, histérica, dijo:

—Theodore, ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¡Deberías estar estudiando! ¡Todos deberían estar estudiando! ¡Vamos a suspender!

Como ya mencioné con anterioridad, los exámenes no le sentaban bien. Pince la miró reprobatoriamente, instándola a guardar silencio.

—Ya he estudiado — murmuré, leyendo otra vez sobre las banshees.

—¿Cuándo, si puede saberse? —contestó de malos modos.

—Durante todo el… falta una página.

—¿Qué?

Le enseñé el libro y señalé las evidencias de una hoja arrancada.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

Hice caso omiso de su mal humor y me concentré, tratando de recordar qué había en esa página, pensando en los motivos por los cuales podría estar arrancada. Estaba seguro de haber leído lo que había entre las explicaciones de "banshee" y "bicornio". Sabía que en su momento me había llamado la atención, aunque lo había descartado por la inverosimilitud.

—Basilisco —siseé, al fin—. Falta la página del basilisco.

Greengrass me miró largamente, confusa por mi cara de estupefacción.

—¿Qué es un basilisco?

Yo negué con la cabeza, incrédulo, ¿por qué alguien había quitado esa hoja? ¿Quizá el heredero de Slytherin no quería ser descubierto? ¿Quizá realmente lo que estuviera masacrando a los sangresucia por el castillo fuera un basilisco?

—Son serpientes enormes que matan con la mirada.

No lo entendía, nadie había muerto y no recordaba haber leído nada sobre su poder de petrificación. De todos modos, pensé que era una probabilidad enorme que el monstruo de Slytherin fuera un ser catalogado como Rey de las serpientes. Pero la gente que había sido atacada podía ser revivida, al menos eso nos habían dicho durante el desayuno: con las mandrágoras quedaría todo resuelto. No tenía sentido. Además, había descartado la idea por la tremenda dificultad que suponían su creación y cría.

Salí de la biblioteca, confuso, con intención de pensar en el asunto en mi dormitorio. No se me pasó por la cabeza hablar con Snape sobre mis pesquisas por dos motivos: no tenía pruebas ni contaba con toda la información, por un lado y, por otro, me seguía sin importar el destino de las víctimas del ser, lo que quería saber era el cómo.

Caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos, con una sonrisa en los labios, contento por estar más cerca del conocimiento.

—Vaya, Theodore, qué alegre estás —dijo Lisa, con la que me acababa de cruzar en el pasillo sin darme cuenta.

Y entonces mi sonrisa se derritió. Por mi mente pasaron multitud de imágenes con ella en la biblioteca, en el invernadero y, para terminar, frente a una serpiente enorme y probablemente fascinante. Escuché multitud de voces en mi interior. Una sutil, pegajosa, esa que sale bajo tu cama durante las noches de pesadilla, me decía que la dejara ahí, que sería interesante comprobar cuán agudo podía llegar a ser su llanto. Otra fría, desapasionada, me instaba a ignorar su porvenir, me siseaba que no era asunto mío lo que pasara. Y otra más, una que no reconocí, murmuró que no perdía nada por hablar con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, frustrado por el eco de las discusiones en mi mente.

Ella me miró extrañada y, rascándose la cabeza, explicó:

—Iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, ¿vienes de allí?

"_Vete, déjala sola."_

—Sí.

—Aún me queda un montó del temario de Historia, me ha pillado desprevenida lo de los exámenes —se disculpó.

"_Imagínala gritando, corriendo, perseguida."_

—Bueno… —comenzó, alzando la mano a modo de despedida—. Voy para allá, que no hay tiempo que perder.

"_No la dejes."_

—Mierda —murmuré—. Ve a tu Sala Común. Ya.

Sus ojos, repletos de preguntas, se quedaron prendados de los míos, buscando las respuestas.

—Pero…

—¡Nott! —me giré y vi a Snape caminando con apremio hacia nosotros. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura observé que estaba aún más pálido de lo acostumbrado en él—. Vaya a la Sala Común, rápido. Hay algo que tengo que comunicarles a todos. Y usted, señorita Turpin, baje las escaleras y vaya directa a la entrada del Gran Comedor. El profesor Flitwick está reuniendo ahí a los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

El monstruo de voz pegajosa volvió a esconderse bajo la cama, esperando su próxima oportunidad para salir.

* * *

—Van a cerrarlo, definitivamente van a cerrarlo —gemía Parkinson en un sillón.

Snape nos había reunido a todos en la Sala Común para comunicarnos que a primera hora del día siguiente volveríamos a casa. El monstruo de Slytherin había secuestrado a una niña, la tal Weasley y, según parecía, el director dejó claro que de producirse algo como aquello el colegio debía ser cerrado.

Malfoy estaba inquieto, iba de un lado para otro de la estancia como un animal enjaulado, con los ojos grises convertidos en finas rendijas. Le dolía la espalda por el peso de esa conciencia que tan pocas veces había sentido antes. La niña estaba desaparecida y, probablemente, muerta. Seguramente algo en su interior estaba siendo aguijoneado por palabras similares a _"si mi padre no hubiera hecho que Dumbledore se fuera, quizá esto no habría pasado"._

Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el dormitorio, junto a Zabini. Greengrass se llevó a Parkinson al suyo poco después.

Cuando las heridas en la moralidad del rubio comenzaron a infectarse, vino a sentarse a mi lado y preguntó, tratando de sonar casual:

—¿Crees que estará muerta?

Me giré hacia él y vi su mirada suplicante a través de cientos de capas de fachadas construidas a base de auto engañarse. Una pequeña parte de mí quiso mentirle, pero recordad lo que os dije al principio: siempre me he catalogado por ser cruel, egoísta e hirientemente sincero.

—Sí.

Él calló, ahogándose en su propio veneno. Cuando éste le llegó al cuello siseó, apretando la mandíbula, como si tratara de que sus palabras no salieran:

—Él los sobornó. Mi padre —comenzó, con los ojos clavados en la chimenea—. Así consiguió que firmaran los miembros del consejo la expulsión.

Se hizo el silencio, mediante el cual hablamos de muchas cosas sin la necesidad de enturbiarlas con palabras o mirarnos a los ojos.

—¿Por qué ella? —se explicó, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de impaciencia con la mano—: No es sangresucia, ni mestiza. No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —concedí.

—¿Crees que hubiera pasado lo mismo si Dumbledore estuviera en el colegio?

—Seguramente. No pudo evitar los otros ataques.

Él suspiró, exhalando parte de su culpa.

—En mi opinión los sangresucia no deberían estudiar magia, no lo merecen. Los magos no tendrían tampoco que esconderse, sino gobernarlos —se frotó los ojos, frustrado—. ¿Crees que esto está bien? Los ataques, quiero decir.

A ese monstruo que se había acurrucado bajo mi cama se le iluminaron los ojos amarillentos cuando respondí:

—No.

Malfoy me miró, anonadado. Seguramente pensó que yo alegaría que la purga era algo necesario, que aquellos defectos genéticos merecían eso y más. Pero siempre fui consciente de la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Siempre supe ver a las serpientes escondidas tras cada manzana roja. Ahí radicaba mi divergencia para con él y muchos otros: ellos lucharon por sus ideales, creyendo fervientemente que eran los buenos y que la guerra estaba justificada. Yo no.

—¿Y no te importa?

—No.

* * *

El curso acabó como era de esperar. Más o menos. Potter salvó al mundo mágico una vez más gracias a un golpe de suerte que ni él se creía y sobre el cual circulaban muchos rumores. Rescató a la doncella que, curiosamente, también era la villana. Nunca supimos hasta qué punto eran ciertas las habladurías, así que nos limitamos a construir la historia de la manera más grotesca y cómica que pudimos.

El caso es que los exámenes se anularon, el sol brilló cegando a la serpiente, las risas tronaron ensordeciéndola. Todos parecían alegres, tanto que olvidaron disculparse con aquellos que habían sido prejuzgados.

De camino a Londres Malfoy despotricó sobre muchas cosas. Entre ellas, algo relacionado con los elfos _"traidores de mierda"._

* * *

**NOTA.**

Y con esto finalizamos el segundo año, señoras y señor (sí, Peter, me acuerdo de ti, XD). He tardado, lo sé, pero quería avisaros de que probablemente, y gracias a la universidad y la marabunta de tareas que nos mandan, pase a actualizar cada semana y media o dos semanas. Cuando tope con vacaciones, puentes y demás días maravillosos, podré subir capítulos antes.

Confieso que al principio quería entrar con los últimos libros a saco, pero ahora le he cogido tanto cariño a los primeros y a los Slytherins de pequeños que me da pena, joder, soy súper SAD (como diría Marina).

Estoy encantadísima con vosotros, para qué querer miles de reviews cuando puedo tenerlos tan buenos y de tanta calidad. ¡Soletes! **Naia Black**, **silvers draco**, **jos Black**, **Krizia**, **Ninie Fiana**, **Rowan Myfair**, **Leanne Black**, **CLorena**, **zory**, **Cissy Cardbuge** y **Patricillita21**.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo y recordad hacérmelo saber (de ser así o no, que conste) si tenéis tiempo :)

**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten: ** cada vez que no dejas review un bebé se cae de la cuna.


	13. Secretos

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: _Sonnet_, de The Verve.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

**Tercer año.**

"_My friend and me looking through her red box of memories. Faded, I'm sure, but love seems to stick in her veins, you know"_

Sonnet, The Verve.

* * *

13. Secretos.

El tercer año que pasamos en Hogwarts no destacó por las injusticias con las que nos etiquetaron, tampoco hubo monstruos reptando por la oscuridad y petrificando alumnos.

Ya que prácticamente todo el castillo estaba preocupado por Sirius Black —algo que a nosotros, a grandes rasgos, nos resbalaba—, nos dedicamos a emborracharnos con esos pequeños detalles escabrosos que hacen la vida un poco más interesante.

El primero de ellos sucedió mientras un tren nos mecía bajo un cielo tormentoso.

—¿Cómo creéis que habrá escapado? —preguntó Parkinson, con ese brillo morboso en la mirada que prometía rumores y esperpentos.

—Quizá _alguien_ le haya ayudado —supuso Zabini, dándole a la palabra "alguien" una entonación de lo más teatral—. Ya sabéis a quién me refiero.

—Oh, sí, _alguien_ —enfatizó Goyle, con el mismo tono.

Crabbe lo miró, confuso, y el primero le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si en realidad no tuviera ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Zabini.

—¿Pero por qué iba quién-vosotros-sabéis a ayudar a Sirius Black a fugarse? —Parkinson frunció el ceño, sin tomar en serio la posibilidad—. ¿Por qué no se llevó también a los otros presos fieles a la causa?

Malfoy y yo nos miramos, pero nos abstuvimos de hacer comentarios. Ese verano mi padre me había llevado a su casa en más ocasiones de las que acostumbraba, dejándome con el rubio para sumirse en largas conversaciones privadas con Lucius. Durante una de esas conversaciones a la tétrica luz de las velas, alcanzamos a oír varios susurros de lo más reveladores. Gracias a ellos nos formamos una idea, equivocada en algunos puntos, sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sirius Black, en contra de lo que el Mundo Mágico creía, jamás había estado de parte del lado malévolo de la historia. Por ello, era de lo más extraño el cómo había logrado fugarse sin ningún tipo de ayuda oscura de la prisión mágica, cuando nadie antes había sido capaz de hacerlo. Nuestros padres sopesaron que iría corriendo a Dumbledore para explicarle lo que había sucedido realmente.

Decidimos no hablar del asunto con nadie ni inmiscuirnos más de la cuenta: él por temor a las represalias de su padre, yo por mi afán de coleccionar secretos. Llegamos a la conclusión de que los demás no tendrían ni idea de la verdadera historia de Black: en las filas del Lord muy pocos eran conocedores de todos los miembros que las formaban. Voldemort establecía grupos compactos de mortífagos, para evitar así que los traidores a la causa delataran a todos sus seguidores. Únicamente los más cercanos a él, como Lucius o mi progenitor, eran merecedores de su confianza. Los padres de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson o Greengrass, si bien pertenecían al mismo equipo, poco sabían más allá de las órdenes de sus superiores directos.

—¿Y si es un vampiro? —dijo Greengrass, mostrándonos un recorte de El Profeta en el que aparecía una foto del preso—. Quizá los dementores no sientan sus emociones al serlo y haya podido escapar más fácilmente.

—En ese caso lo habría hecho mucho antes, ¿no? —objetó Parkinson—. Además, no tiene pinta de vampiro.

—¿Alguna vez has visto uno?

—Pues sí.

—¿Dónde?

—En los libros.

Greengrass bufó, despectiva.

—De todos modos el Ministro ha dicho que Sirius Black ha salido hasta en los periódicos muggles, algo extraño tiene que haber con él —se empecinó la morena.

Malfoy sonrió y adoptó ése tono de voz que prometía mentiras descomunales.

—Quizá sí que sea un vampiro. Es todo muy extraño, sin duda. Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que antes de que yo naciera, poco antes, quizá un año, se lo encontró en el jardín cubierto de sangre, rodeado de pavos albinos muertos y destrozados. —Bajó la voz aún más, tratando de sonar conspirador—. Ella dice que siempre fue muy raro y sospechoso.

Yo alcé una ceja ante tales falacias, pero fue Zabini el que comentó con sorna:

—Sospechoso es, está claro. Ser un vampiro y colarse en otra casa para beber sangre de pavo es de lo más raro. Aunque quizá echara de menos el pollo, quién sabe.

Malfoy le miró con odio y se levantó, instando a Crabbe y Goyle a hacer lo mismo. Se fue del compartimento alegando que no iba a malgastar su tiempo con estúpidos.

—Prefiere emplearlo visitando a Potter —añadió Zabini cuando se hubo marchado, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Parkinson—. Pansy, no me mires así, hay cosas que están claras. No está bien ponerle trabas al amor.

Greengrass ocultó una sonrisa con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Dónde está Astoria, Daphne? —preguntó la morena, dispuesta a ignorar al chico, que había comenzado a relatar con mucha imaginación y mal gusto qué estaría haciendo el rubio con el cabeza rajada en ese momento.

—Con otros novatos, supongo —respondió, con desdén.

Si bien en el futuro la niña jugaría un papel de lo más desconcertante en la historia, hasta el momento poco sabíamos de ella. Durante las reuniones de nuestros padres, la menor de las Greengrass se quedaba al lado de su madre por voluntad propia. Voluntad que hubiera sido impuesta de todos modos, dado que su hermana no la soportaba y no iba a permitir que la eclipsara de ninguna de las maneras.

El viaje siguió, con la lluvia repiqueteando contra las ventanas como melodía de fondo. Me levanté para ir al servicio y, cuando salí de él, el tren empezó a renquear, aminorando la marcha. Me encontré con Malfoy y sus gorilas en el pasillo, que miraban en derredor confusos.

—Parece que ya hemos llegado. Vamos al compartimento a cambiarnos, Vincent —indicó Goyle.

—No hemos podido llegar aún —me dijo el rubio, cuando sus seguidores se hubieron ido—. Todavía faltan un par de horas.

Me iba a encoger de hombros cuando el tren se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que escucháramos el sonido de varios baúles al caer. Un montón de cabezas curiosas se asomaron haciendo preguntas retóricas: _¿por qué nos paramos?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya hemos llegado? _

Y entonces, justo cuando Malfoy fruncía sus rubias cejas, la luz se fue y el terror ocupó su lugar.

—¿Nott? —Lo escuché llamarme—. ¿Qué pasa? Joder, ¿qué es eso? ¿Nott? ¡Nott!

Algo se acercaba por detrás, algo que se notaba no por el sonido de sus pisadas, sino por la sensación que provocaba. Comencé a sentir frío, un frío de esos que no se pasan tras cubrirse o acercarse a un fuego, uno de esos que escarcha tu alma y se extiende por tus venas al ritmo de los latidos desbocados de tu corazón. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tanto que caí de rodillas al suelo y me tiré del pelo con desesperación. En la oscuridad comenzó a dibujarse el contorno de una mujer. Tirité descontroladamente cuando sus ojos, de un azul oscuro tan profundo como un cielo nocturno, esos que todos decían que yo había heredado, me miraron sin el brillo que te da la vida.

Malfoy me agarró de la camiseta, levantándome sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y palpó la pared que había tras nosotros, entre tacos histéricos. Finalmente encontró y giró el pomo de la puerta del baño, en el que me metió con él a empujones justo cuando una figura vestida completamente de negro pasó por nuestro lado. Noté el estertor que era su respiración, que aspiraba mi capacidad para olvidar a mi madre. Malfoy cerró la puerta de golpe. Me estaba clavando el grifo en la espalda y el codo del rubio en el estómago, pero lo notaba lejano, demasiado como para preocuparme.

Una lágrima se congeló en mi mejilla mientras apretaba los puños y me clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

—¿Qué cojones era eso? —murmuró, cerca de mi oreja—. ¿Se habrá ido ya?

La luz volvió en ese momento, haciendo que Malfoy se sonrojara ligeramente al ver mi cara tan _"condenadamente cerca",_ según sus palabras. Me hizo a un lado a codazos y abrió la puerta. Su rubia cabeza se asomó antes de decir:

—No hay nada, vamos.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con el que sería profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ese año, Remus Lupin. Se acercó a nosotros con una tableta de chocolate en las manos y preguntó:

—¿Estáis bien? El dementor ya se ha ido, no os preocupéis. Tomad esto —nos ofreció un par de onzas—, os irá bien.

—Estamos perfectamente —contestó Malfoy con altanería, aunque mirando el dulce de reojo.

El hombre afirmó con un movimiento educado de cabeza y se pasó por el resto de los compartimentos para tentar a otros niños con sus caramelos.

—¿Te has fijado en cómo va vestido? —bufó, despectivo—. No me puedo creer que permitan a gente así enseñar en Hogwarts, esto está en decadencia.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común: Malfoy espió a Longbottom hablando con unos Gryffindor sobre que Potter se había desmayado, Parkinson le dio un guantazo a Zabini cuando murmuró que debería preocuparse por la sexualidad de su amado, Crabbe se lió a puñetazos con Smith por empujarle al subir a una carroza y Greengrass se sentó a mi lado en el Gran Comedor para preguntarme que dónde había estado durante el incidente con el guardia de Azkaban. Lo típico.

Ya en la Sala Común, mientras estábamos comentando la decisión de Dumbledore de llenar el colegio de esos pútridos seres, se acercó una niña rubia con cara angelical. Zabini contempló con un gesto apreciativo sus enormes ojos azules y su blanca sonrisa, Greengrass gruñó.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó Parkinson, afable—. Me alegra que hayas acabado en Slytherin, ¿qué tal son tus compañeras?

—Gracias, Pansy —dijo la niña con voz aflautada—. He hablado poco con ellas, pero parecen simpáticas, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí.

Su hermana la fulminó con la mirada, instándola a que se fuera. Cuando se marchó, despidiéndose de todos educadamente, Zabini comentó:

—Vaya, Daphne, no sabía que tenías una hermana tan… mona —sonrió de medio lado—. No le pega estar entre serpientes.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —contestó, molesta.

Sus futuras apariciones hablarán de Astoria Greengrass por sí solas, pero os adelanto que merecía estar entre serpientes por ser tan venenosa como cualquiera de sus compañeras. Si bien sus tirabuzones dorados y sus mejillas sonrosadas le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana, era el ejemplo perfecto de la metáfora del lobo oculto bajo la piel del cordero.

—Tenéis firmados los permisos para Hogsmeade, ¿no? —apuntó Malfoy—. Tengo ganas de salir de este castillo, para variar. Me parece ridículo que se prohíban las excursiones al pueblo mágico a los de primero y segundo.

—Yo quiero ver Zonko —Zabini miró al fuego con ojos soñadores—. Planeo comprar…

Pero lo que planeaba adquirir nunca lo supimos, ya que el prefecto se acercó a nosotros con cara de aburrimiento, seguido por Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode.

—¿Sois todos los de tercer curso?

—No, falta otra chica que… —balbuceó la mestiza, con su desagradable voz nasal.

—No me importa —cortó el prefecto fríamente—. Informadla luego. ¿Quiénes de vosotros queréis tener acceso a las fiestas en la Sala Común?

Nos miramos, incrédulos ante la obviedad de la respuesta. Fue Zabini el que habló por todos, a base de sus acostumbradas ironías:

—¿Fiestas? No, gracias, preferimos morirnos de asco en nuestra habitación. La diversión no es para nosotros, nos va más el pasarlo mal, sufrir y eso.

El prefecto alzó una ceja y, omitiendo su comentario, prosiguió:

—Para formar de ahora en adelante parte de los ya mencionados acontecimientos deberéis apuntaros en el pergamino que hay colgado en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común. Tras eso, y en el plazo de dos semanas, tendréis que llevar a cabo las tareas que os encomendaré.

—¿Tareas? —Malfoy se indignó y miró al chico con desafío—. ¿Como que tareas? Nadie habló de eso, no pienso hacer de criado. Me niego.

—Niégate si quieres. Lo que tendréis que hacer es algo por lo que pasan los estudiantes de tercero todos los años. Es una labor simple, os tenéis que limitar a hacer de recaderos durante unos días.

Miré al chico con el mismo aburrimiento que él desprendía y comenté:

—¿Qué tipo de recados y con qué fin?

—Tendréis que ir a los puntos de encuentro que os indiquemos, a las horas fijadas, para recoger de los representantes del resto de las Casas una serie de cosas. ¿Presupongo que todos estáis dispuestos? —Nadie se negó, así que prosiguió—. Iréis en grupos de dos o tres personas. Tomad las listas, las citas están indicadas por detrás. —Nos tendió a cada uno un pergamino—. Si tenéis problemas con las horas poneos en contacto con cualquier alumno de Slytherin de sexto o séptimo, lo solucionaremos.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Zabini mirando su hoja con desconcierto. Le eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vi que era la misma que la mía.

—Eso son apuntes de Ravenclaw de los T.I.M.O. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S para los de los quinto y séptimo. A cambio de ellos tendréis que entregar la caja que se os dará la noche anterior a la cita con su representante. A vosotros —señaló a Parkinson y a Malfoy— os toca Hufflepuff. No toquéis ninguna de las hierbas que os den, limitaos a traerlas a la Sala Común.

—¿Para qué son? —Preguntó la morena, curiosa.

—Para la elaboración de nuestras… pociones. Vosotras dos —dijo, dirigiéndose a Greengrass y a Davis— iréis a las cocinas, el mapa está en la otra cara del pergamino, a por esas bebidas y recipientes que se os indica. El resto será informado en su momento.

Acto seguido se marchó a confiscarles algo, probablemente sin motivo, a unos de primero. Nos miramos, con mil dudas colgando de nuestras pupilas. Malfoy rezongaba que él no pensaba acatar órdenes de alguien que, en su opinión, parecía tener una escoba introducida en la cavidad anal. Greengrass se levantó, aún descolocada, y se acercó a Adrian Pucey para que nos explicara el sentido de los decretos impuestos. Éste vino, con una media sonrisa cínica asomando por la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Es muy simple —comenzó, acomodándose desenfadadamente en un sillón frente a nosotros—, en las fiestas que llevamos a cabo, cuyo número, fecha y motivo varía cada año, servimos comida de las cocinas, alcohol y pociones de dudosa legalidad. Estas pociones son elaboradas por los alumnos de sexto y séptimo más duchos en el arte, junto a los correspondientes antídotos por si la cosa se pone fea, así que no temáis. Algunas de ellas se crean con ingredientes sencillos de encontrar, otras son más complicadas y se necesitan determinadas plantas a las que no solemos tener acceso. Para ello contactamos con los Hufflepuff que, a cambio de nuestros cócteles, nos entregan lo que necesitamos directamente salido de los invernaderos.

Malfoy lo miró, escéptico.

—¿Para qué quieren los Hufflepuff esas pociones? ¿Por qué no pueden los Slytherin coger esas plantas de los invernaderos?

—Para lo mismo que nosotros, obviamente. Presupongo que prefieren no prepararlas ellos por pereza o ineptitud. Por otro lado, ellos pueden entrar en los dominios de Sprout sin tenerla encima mirándolos con suspicacia, privilegio del que nosotros carecemos desde que a Higgs y a mí nos pillaron vendiendo esquejes de Tentacula Venenosa.

—¿Y los apuntes? —Señaló Zabini.

—Los Ravenclaw intercambian nuestros productos por los suyos: apuntes. Apuntes de gran calidad que van estupendamente para preparar los exámenes finales de quinto y séptimo. Con este bis a bis nos ahorramos muchas molestias y dudas académicas. A veces les exigimos, además, copias de los trabajos de de determinadas asignaturas y cursos. Por la cosa del ahorro, ya sabéis. —Ensanchó su sonrisa cínica.

Me rasqué la barbilla, impresionado por la labor de manipulación que se había estado llevando a cabo sin que gran parte de los profesores y los alumnos lo supieran.

—¿Qué hay de los Gryffindor? —pregunté.

—No hay intercambio con ellos dado que no tienen nada que ofrecer que nos interese. El año que me tocó a mí hacer los recados, nos encomendaron reunirnos con dos de ellos para convencerlos de que sería beneficioso para sus intereses que nos proporcionaran conejillos de indias para probar nuestros experimentos. —Suspiró con aburrimiento—. Se negaron. Los de séptimo tuvieron que borrarles la memoria, ya que amenazaban con irle con el cuento a McGonagall.

Tras eso, nos explicó que la visita a las cocinas también era tarea sencilla. Los elfos domésticos estaban avisados —y probablemente extorsionados— de las peticiones, que se limitaban a alcohol, frascos, vasos y comida.

* * *

Nuestra primera clase del día fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lupin nos condujo hasta la sala de profesores tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las críticas de Malfoy, que parecía sentir una aversión especial por el hombre. Los demás, entre los que me incluyo, pensábamos en el fondo que era un profesor interesante. No lo decíamos, por supuesto, y seguíamos mirándolo con inexpresividad o a la defensiva.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y el licántropo nos explicó que lo que se escondía y hacía ruidos desagradables en un armario era un boggart, nos enseñó cómo combatirlo y nos instó a que pensáramos en aquello que más temíamos. Craso error. Las caras de todos se tornaron serias y se tiñeron con el color del sudor frío que provoca el terror. Los miedos de las serpientes, por muy jóvenes que éstas sean, siempre son grotescos y privados. Ninguno de nosotros quería que los otros supieran qué era lo que poblaba sus pesadillas, no queríamos que nuestros compañeros fueran conscientes de que había algo que nos hacía perder la entereza. Algunos pavores eran los típicos de la edad: Davis temía a las babosas gigantes carnívoras, Bulstrode a los vampiros y Goyle a los troles, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico. Pero el boggart de Crabbe se transformó en una multitud de personas que lo señalaban, riéndose de él con crueldad. En ése momento no supimos que se burlaban de sus preferencias sexuales, no supimos que sus carcajadas hablaban de dudas y del odio que se profesaba por no ser como los demás.

—¡Parkinson!

Ella se acercó a la multitud, que ahora lloraba, para aceptar con un temblor difícilmente perceptible en lo que se convirtió. Su boggart, con la forma de Colin Creevey petrificado, la miraba fijamente, culpándola en silencio de su destino. Ella murmuró un _riddíkulo_ con pena y resignación, haciendo que la estatua se quebrara en mil pedazos.

—¡Malfoy!

Muchos encontraron gracioso que el rubio temiera a una figura encapuchada manchada de sangre plateada que, por cierto, Zabini asoció correctamente con la experiencia en el Bosque Prohibido que tuvo junto a Potter durante el primer curso. Se rieron por lo bajo, comentando que seguramente fueran mentira las historias que contó sobre cómo logró espantarlo. Claro que sus palabras se congelarían si realmente supieran qué había bajo esa túnica negra. Por suerte para él, nadie asoció que la forma que había adquirido el boggart era, en el fondo, la de Voldemort. Su futuro líder. Qué coincidencia tan curiosa, ¿verdad?

—¡Greengrass!

Su boggart nos habló a todos de hasta qué punto podía llegar el narcisismo al transformarse en un espejo. Cuando ella se miró en él, su agudo grito a punto estuvo de perforarnos los tímpanos. Su reflejo le devolvió una cara decrépita de ojos intensamente verdes, una cara marcada por el aplastante peso de la edad. La suya. Pese a su fobia a las serpientes, pese a que odiara los insectos y se alejara de ellos con muecas de asco superlativo, lo que más aterrorizaba a esa chica no era sino el tiempo, perder lo que ella creía que era su mejor posesión: la belleza.

—¡Nott!

¿Que si sabía en qué se iba a convertir antes de que los fragmentos del espejo formaran su figura? Probablemente. Pero, aunque lo hubiera sabido con total certeza, aunque me hubieran advertido a lo que tendría que enfrentarme meses atrás, no estaba preparado para contemplar cómo la sangre se escapaba a borbotones de los miembros amputados de mi madre. Sus ojos me observaban desde el suelo, su boca se movía de tal manera que parecía tratar de exhalar mi nombre, los dedos de su mano destrozada aún temblaban en una especie de tic. Escuché el grito de Parkinson y el sollozo de Greengrass, escuché los tacos de Goyle y el respingo que pegó Crabbe, escuché el silencio de Malfoy y cómo la sonrisa de Zabini se perdía. Ésa figura moribunda logró unirme a ellos en forma de secreto, formando un eslabón tintado en rojo en la cadena de amistad que recorría nuestro círculo.

Miré a mi madre tal y como hice la última vez que la vi. Las rodillas se me doblaron a causa del terror, dejándome tirado en el suelo. Así, apoyando mi peso en las palmas de las manos, comencé a vomitar. Escuché gritos que sonaban lejanos, distinguí uno entre ellos:

—¡Haga algo! —exigió Greengrass.

El profesor se interpuso entre mi madre y la secreción de mi dignidad, haciendo que la primera se transformara en una esfera plateada a la que no presté especial atención.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mentí, fríamente.

Rechacé la ayuda que me brindaba y me levanté por mi propio pie. Noté los ojos de los demás clavados en mi nuca. Quería irme de allí, lo necesitaba. Di media vuelta, interrumpiendo los murmullos que comenzaban a perforarme los tímpanos y, con una expresión neutra que me costó mucho trabajo formar, salí por la puerta de la clase. Lupin no me lo impidió, obsequiándome con una mirada que hablaba de una compasión que yo no quería.

Me dirigí a los terrenos, con intención de pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el orgullo que acababa de perder. Me senté junto al lago, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, cerca de la zona de los invernaderos. Pensé durante minutos que pasaron como horas en el día en que murió mi madre. Sus recuerdos últimamente se evaporan con más rapidez de la normal, pero aún vienen a mi mente retazos en los que puedo ver su pelo negro, su sonrisa amarga, sus ojos repletos de secretos inconfesables. Suspiré y me centré en el barullo que provenía de la puerta de los invernaderos, por los cuales un cúmulo de alumnos salía. Todos ellos joviales, felices, ajenos a mi dolor. Todos ellos con sus vidas más o menos perfectas, embebiéndose de la monotonía que éstas les ofrecían. Los envidié de manera grotesca, deseando en el fondo, en ése recóndito lugar que las buenas personas dicen no tener, que algo rajara con saña su alegría en forma de labios curvados hacia el cielo.

Pensando en eso me sorprendió Lisa Turpin, que me había divisado desde la lejanía y se acercaba con pasos despreocupados hacia mi posición.

Me saludó, con una sonrisa deslumbrante que me supo agria, y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿No has ido a clase?

—Sí, he ido.

Examinó con cuidado mis gestos tensos y, abrazándose las rodillas, comentó con despreocupación:

—¿Qué clase tenías?

—Defensa.

—Ya veo. —Se quedó un momento callada, probablemente formulándose a sí misma cientos de teorías descabelladas que le explicaran mi estado—. ¿Qué tal es el nuevo profesor? ¿Qué habéis estudiado?

Suspiré con hastío.

—No es peor que los anteriores —evadí, como buen Slytherin—. Hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a un boggart.

—Oh, ¿qué es eso?

—Es un ser que adopta la forma de aquello que más temes.

Casi pude escuchar cómo tragaba saliva pesadamente.

—Vaya… No me gustaría enfrentarme a algo así. ¿Qué forma adquirió el tuyo? —Inquirió, dubitativa.

No contesté, me limité a fijar la vista en las ondulaciones que producía alguna criatura en la superficie de las aguas del lago. No quería compartir mi secreto con nadie más, quería enterrarlo hasta que desapareciera. Volví a pensar en lo sucedido durante la clase, pero una voz con tono casual me sacó de las ensoñaciones:

—Mi mayor temor es la gente grande, ¿sabes? Si me pusieran delante a un ser de esos, un boggart, seguro que se transformaba en alguien enorme, como los dos chicos que siempre acompañan a Draco Malfoy. Me aterran. Creo que es porque de pequeña tuve un profesor así, siempre me castigaba por pintar en los libros de la escuela. Fui a un colegio muggle —aclaró—. Mi padre convenció a mi madre de que sería bueno para mí que me relacionara con gente no mágica.

La miré de reojo: estaba jugando con una rama seca entre sus manos, observándola con intensidad.

—¿Sabes? Creo que detrás de tu actitud se esconde una gran historia.

—No es una agradable —murmuré.

—Puede tener un final feliz.

Siempre optimista. Siempre alegre. Siempre blanca.

Una parte de mí trató de manchar ese halo impoluto que la envolvía.

—Los finales felices son historias sin acabar.

Pero otra parte de mí recordó aquella noche en el invernadero.

—Se convirtió en mi madre.

Ella se giró y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender. Probablemente sopesando maltratos, abandonos y demás estupideces. Sacando ese ingenio que ególatramente nunca pensé que pudiera tener un Ravenclaw, me preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

Con esas dos palabras se ahorraba que quedaran patentes sus equívocas teorías y me daba opción a que hablara hasta donde quisiera, haciéndome sentir cómodo, provocando que pareciera que aún dominaba la situación.

Sus iris pardos fueron los que ocasionaron que vomitara mis miedos de nuevo, ésa vez de manera metafórica.

—Porque la vi morir.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió, con voz estrangulada.

—No lo sé —empecé, tratando de fingir inexpresividad—. Me desperté a medianoche y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, para pedirle a algún elfo que me preparara un vaso de leche caliente. Había luz en el salón y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba. Me la encontré tendida en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que había comprado semanas atrás, muerta.

Sus cejas se curvaron por la pena, pena que nunca fue suya pero que decidió compartir conmigo. Tras unos segundos de pesado silencio dijo, con un hilo de voz:

—¿Estaba… estaba enferma?

—No. Estaba descuartizada.

—Oh, ¡Merlín, es horrible! —Exclamó, tapándose la boca con las manos y negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento tanto…

Me pregunté qué era lo que sentía, por qué lo hacía. No era su madre, no era su pesadilla, no era su tragedia. Pero pude ver en sus ojos vidriosos que no mentía. Le dolía algo que nada tenía que ver con ella y lo exteriorizaba por mí, con esos sentimientos que yo me esforzaba por perder.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Cuatro.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ella? —susurró, con la voz temblorosa.

Recuerdo que me regañaba cuando iba descalzo, que tampoco le gustaban los dulces, que siempre llevaba un detalle azul marino, a juego con el color de sus ojos. Recuerdo su olor cítrico y su voz sutil, sus párpados caídos y sus miradas que escondían los secretos del universo.

—No —mentí, y Lisa lo supo.

Fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y, pillándome completamente desprevenido, me abrazó. Escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y lloró. Lloró por mí durante mucho tiempo, lloró con las lágrimas que yo había olvidado cómo formar. Sus brazos me envolvieron, sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a mi túnica. Yo mantuve los míos apoyados en el suelo, dejando que parte de mi dolor se lo llevara ella.

* * *

Cuando me dirigía a la Sala Común me encontré a Parkinson por el camino, desquiciada.

—¡Theodore! ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó, retóricamente ya que no me dejó contestar—. ¡Draco! ¡Ha pasado algo terrible! ¡Está en la enfermería muy grave!

Alcé una ceja, sin comprender. Era bien entrada la tarde, así que supuse que las clases habrían finalizado. Repasé mentalmente todas ellas hasta dar con el que probablemente hubiera sido el problema: Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Parkinson me condujo a la enfermería mientras murmuraba nerviosa algo que sonaba a _herida_ _mortal_, _condenado_ _bicho_ y _Potter_.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Pomfrey que, para su desgracia, trataba de hacer entrar a Malfoy en razón:

—Tómate esto, te irá bien. En unas horas estarás como nuevo.

—¿Pero qué dice? ¿Como nuevo? ¡Me estoy muriendo, señora!

—Qué te vas a estar muriendo —se exasperaba—, es un corte profundo pero con este regenerador de…

—¡Me desangro! ¿Es que no lo ve? ¡Estoy cubierto de sangre! ¡Mi sangre! Cuando mi padre se entere ya verán todos, ése guardabosque y su asqueroso caballo con plumas me las pagarán.

Parkinson me miró, acongojada y preocupada. Me encogí de hombros por toda respuesta, así que corrió hasta la cama del supuesto moribundo para velarle. La enfermera se fue a su despacho, entre quejas de lo más variopintas.

—¡Draco! Oh, Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí —contestó éste, con cara de fingido sufrimiento—. Muchísimo. Pansy, no sé si mi brazo volverá a ser el que era…

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y reprimí un bostezo. El rubio torció el gesto ante mi actitud, que tanto distaba de la preocupación, y con voz afectada se dirigió a Parkinson:

—Esa mujer no tiene ni idea. Me ha dado dos pociones, una para el dolor y otra para reconstruir no sé qué, pero no noto mejorías, el brazo me sigue doliendo tanto… —forzó una mueca agónica—. Como esto siga así seguro que no puedo hacer el trabajo que nos han mandado en Runas Antiguas. Suspenderé y repetiré. No volveré a veros más.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Malfoy siguió con su parodia de jadeos hasta que ella finalmente dijo:

—No te preocupes, Draco, la haré por ti hoy.

Él formó ése tipo de sonrisa que tanto recordaban a la de un tiburón antes de atacar a un pez mucho más pequeño, mucho más débil y, sobre todo, mucho más estúpido.

—Gracias, Pansy. El libro está en mi mesilla y las plumas, los pergaminos y la tinta en la mochila. La ha llevado Goyle a la Sala Común, ¿no? —La chica afirmó—. Bien. Procura hacer la letra similar a la mía, la profesora aún no me conoce pero es mejor no levantar sospechas. Ah, y trata de tenerla antes del miércoles, para que pueda revisarla. Es mejor que uses la pluma anti-errores ortográficos, por si acaso.

Parkinson se marchó de la enfermería un tanto confusa por el giro tan brusco que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Muchos han dicho a lo largo de los años que la Slytherin es idiota. Se equivocan, al menos en parte. Eran aquellos sentimientos por Malfoy los que la hacían estúpida, por debajo de ellos era retorcidamente inteligente y astuta.

Cuando se hubo marchado volví a bostezar.

—No te duele, ¿verdad? —inquirí, aburrido.

—No. —Sonrió. Todo asomo de malestar y agonía había desaparecido de su afilada cara suspicaz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Parkinson me encontró por el camino. —Miré descaradamente a su camisón, con sorna. Él levantó las cejas—. ¿Qué ha pasado realmente?

—El semi gigante llevó a clase un hipogrifo. Potter, cómo no, tuvo que lucirse y demostrarnos que todo salvador del Mundo Mágico ha de montar alguna vez sobre gallinas deformes. Lo típico. Luego los demás nos pusimos en grupos para hacer no sé qué estupideces de reverencias y el monstruo que me tocaba se volvió loco y me atacó. Casi me quedo sin brazo.

La versión que dio Zabini, cuando volví a la Sala Común, era un tanto distinta pero bastante más cómica. Cuando entré por el hueco de la pared estaban todos sentados en los sillones, hablando con las cabezas muy juntas sobre algo, algo fácilmente adivinable dado que, en cuanto aparecí, callaron. Sopesé acertadamente que estarían tratando lo sucedido con el boggart.

—Vaya, Nott, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti —comentó Zabini, sonriente y desvergonzado a partes iguales—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—De la enfermería —contestó Parkinson por mí —, ha ido a ver a Draco conmigo. ¿Qué tal está? ¿Ha dicho algo después?

—Sí.

Ella me miró, expectante, esperando a que siguiera. La ignoré por completo mientras me sentaba en un sillón alejado para leer un periódico que alguien había dejado olvidado. Siguieron con sus murmullos un poco más. Finalmente Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a jugar al snap explosivo y Parkinson y Greengrass se subieron a los dormitorios, ésta última dedicándome una rápida mirada que no comprendí.

Zabini se levantó y vino hacia mí, silbando, aparentemente divertido.

—Bueno, Nott, ¡cuéntame tu secreto!

Se sentó en frente y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras me observaba con atención.

—¿Disculpa? —murmuré, sin levantar la vista de la página de sucesos de El Profeta.

—Nadie quiere explicarme qué significa eso en lo que se convirtió tu boggart. —Lo miré de reojo. Sonrió satíricamente, como si fuera capaz de leer mis dudas grabadas en la retina—. No, ni siquiera Daphne.

—Ya veo, ¿y?

Soltó una carcajada suave.

—Y quiero saberlo, obviamente.

—No veo de qué me puede servir que lo sepas.

—Si hablamos de contrabando de información, para mucho, querido _Theodore_ —enfatizó mi nombre con sorna.

Cerré el periódico y lo miré, vi en sus ojos negros un brillo malicioso que despertó mi interés. Mi curiosidad y mi ansia por almacenar secretos que pudieran servirme en un futuro, cercano o lejano, me hizo sonreír de manera desagradable.

—¿Y bien? —apremié.

—Tu historia a cambio de la mía.

—Si te refieres a las similitudes que pueda tener tu madre con una viuda negra, las conozco.

Se tumbó en el sillón individual de lado, con las piernas colgando por uno de los reposabrazos, y me miró de reojo con aparente indiferencia.

—Vaya, ¿quién te lo ha contado?

Alcé una ceja. No iba a responder a eso, estaba claro, y él lo sabía.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no importa. De todos modos no me refería a esa historia. Esa es de mi madre, yo te cuento, a cambio de la tuya, la mía. Un secreto personal por otro, no está mal, ¿verdad?

—Hecho —siseé, curioso pese a que no lo demostrara.

—Supongo que debo empezar yo, ya que he sido el que ha propuesto el intercambio. —Suspiró—. Pongámoslo así: prefiero los calderos, pero no le hago ascos a una buena varita.

Abrí mucho los ojos sin darme cuenta. No entendía su extraña y burda metáfora.

—¿Que qué?

Zabini volvió a reír y, mirándome fijamente, explicó:

—Digamos que preferiría pasarme por el dormitorio femenino en noches de soledad, pero no me importaría contentarme con el masculino.

Confieso que me quedé anonadado, por mucho que me esforzara en mantener una expresión impasible. No hagáis juicios de valor tan a la ligera, tildándome de homofóbico, y pensad que era un adolescente al que un compañero de habitación le acababa de confesar su bisexualidad. Con trece años uno se replantea muchas cosas, pero esa no es una de ellas. En mi ingenuidad, nunca reconocida abiertamente, estaba convencido de que todos los chicos a mi alrededor preferían subir faldas antes que bajar pantalones. Con el paso del tiempo mi ingenuidad dio paso a otros senderos, senderos que recorrí de la mano de Zabini, pero esa es otra historia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté estúpidamente, aún abrumado.

—¿Y por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros—. En mi opinión es absurdo especializarse, ¿para qué ir por un lado de la acera cuando puedes caminar entre ambas?

En realidad era lo más lógico en su caso. Zabini siempre fue una gran incógnita cubierta de mordacidad y comentarios jocosos pero, bajo ella, podíamos ver a un chico egoístamente neutral. No se decantaba por un bando u otro, no se posicionaba en ningún caso, se limitaba a bromear y a fingir que los temas trascendentales no existían. Llegaría un momento en que no podría hacerlo pero, mientras tanto, trataba de aparentar, de un modo muy Slytherin, que todo era diversión.

—Bueno, Nott —dijo al fin, sentándose correctamente en su sillón y entrelazando los dedos con un deje conspirador—, cuéntame tu secreto.

Y volví a abrir las puertas de mi Infierno a alguien más.

* * *

**NOTA.**

¡Al fin puedo actualizar! La universidad es un caos, queridas y querido, pero dejo constancia y juro sobre los libros de Jotaká que esta historia seguirá siendo actualizada en cuanto me sea posible.

Esta vez tengo mogollón de agradecimientos que dar. En primer lugar, sin duda, a mis adorados revieweadores: **Ninie Fiana, Isabela-Domi, Tatiana-chan, Leanne Black, Rowan Myfair, filbuster, silvers draco, CLorena, Naia Black, Marina, jos Black, logica one, zory, Peter Maifayr, Cissy Cardbuge, clari **y** Ninfa Moira. **¡Merecéis un aplauso por el porrón de comentarios TAN preciosos que me habéis dejado!

En segundo lugar, a mi querida y chachi beta, que soporta mis acosos continuos por el Messenger: **y0misma**. ¡Solete! Gracias a ella (y a otras, coff **FactionB** coff) el slash está empezando a parecerme de lo más sugerente. Ejem. La frase magnífica de Zabini (véase: me van los calderos pero no descarto las varitas) es obra suya.

En tercer lugar, pero no menos importante, a todas aquellas personas que me han ofrecido sus sabios consejos para salir de mi bache: **Källa**, también conocida como mi Galleta Demente y neo-Slytherin preferida, con su ayuda en el apartado Sirius Black; **Ninfa**, con sus beteos en fragmentos que me ponían de los nervios; **Naia**, que leyó esto antes, cuando le mendigué que revisara si las ideas se entendían y **Filbuster**, con TODOS sus consejos sin los cuales explotaría. Os adoro.

Por último, destacar que el premio a **zory** por su review centenario, al cual he llegado gracias a todos, se dejará ver cuando me ponga de acuerdo con la idea y la organice un poco más.

**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten: ** cada vez que no dejas review nace una Mary Sue con los ojos abiertos como un huevo frito.


	14. La serpiente depravada

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Only the names, _de Machine Head.

Canción que os recomiendo escuchar para la "segunda parte" del capítulo.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Oh, you like playing with speed. Well, I have all the answers you need. I can take you high and make you invincible, I'll never leave you._

_You're crawling on the floor, but you'll be back for more..."_

Only the names, Machine Head.

* * *

14. _La Serpiente Depravada_.

—Te digo que tienes un Grim, joder.

—Que no, Vincent, que eso no es el Grim. Mira la página cuarenta y dos, yo creo que tiene forma de trébol. Eso significa buena suerte, mucho dinero y probablemente mujeres desnudas.

—¡Crabbe, Goyle! ¿Os queréis callar de una buena vez? —Draco Malfoy se pinzaba el puente de la nariz con la mano sana—. Esas clases de Adivinación son ridículas, estoy hasta las narices de vuestras tonterías. ¡Pansy, devuélveme mi vaso! —La aludida lo miró con aire culpable y acató su orden—. Primero con el té y, ahora que he dejado de tomarlo, con el zumo, ¿qué se supone que quieres ver?

Parkinson, que observaba anhelante el vaso que el rubio miraba con escepticismo, murmuró:

—El zumo natural también tiene posos, pensé que leerte el futuro te ayudaría a estar preparado para lo que te espera.

—Ya me has leído el futuro doscientas veces en tres días. Cuando estaba en la enfermería llegaste a hacerlo incluso con lo que quedaba de la poción asquerosa que Pomfrey me obligaba a tomar. ¡Estoy harto!

Por desgracia para mi salud mental, yo había presenciado bastantes muestras del miope ojo interior del que presumía la morena. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, aseguró que Malfoy iba a ser muy feliz y que iba a tener un hijo con un hipogrifo. Segundos después, le obligó a tomar más té para vaticinar que moriría la semana próxima en un país lejano batiéndose en duelo con un elfo. Extrañamente también aparecían hipogrifos.

—Pero, Draco, no podemos negar la evidencia que muestra el zumo.

—Claro, Pansy —intervino Zabini, removiendo sus cereales—. Di que sí, seguro que la pulpa de la naranja está gritando que posee un montón de vitamina C y que si Malfoy no se la toma aparecerá un Grim, subido en un hipogrifo, que le obligará a mantener relaciones sexuales con un elfo.

Parkinson, ofendidísima, le arrebató el tazón de cereales aún lleno de las manos y comenzó a removerlo, perforándolo con sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el moreno, jocoso.

—Que la vida te va a ir mal.

El chico rió, contento.

Greengrass, que había estado mirándose las uñas con un desinterés ofensivo, comentó:

—Hoy es el día en el que tenemos que hacer los recados, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esta tarde es cuando tenéis que hacer de esclavos —contestó Malfoy, enfatizando su exclusión con esa frase. Cuando Greengrass lo miró, alzando una ceja, él forzó una expresión sufrida y añadió—: Ojalá pudiera ir, pero con el brazo así es imposible. ¡Quién sabe si acabaré perdiéndolo! Pomfrey insistió mucho en que no puedo hacer esfuerzos, ya sabéis.

Con esa patética excusa no sólo había logrado que Parkinson le hiciera el trabajo de Runas, sino también que Crabbe le llevara la mochila e incluso que Goyle molestara a unos de primero por él. Greengrass estuvo a punto de sacarle los ojos cuando Malfoy insinuó que podría subir quince minutos antes, por las mañanas, al dormitorio masculino para peinarle. Para desgracia de la estética, fue la morena la que se encargó del estilo capilar del chico. El resultado pudo notarse en las burlas de Zabini y en la raya al lado que coronaba cierta cabeza rubia.

Esa tarde, tras las clases, partimos todos rumbo a nuestros ridículos quehaceres. Parkinson fue sola a ver a ver a los Hufflepuff, dado que su compañero decía no poder moverse mucho, nadie sabía por qué, a causa de su brazo malherido. ¿Que si le molestó? Por supuesto, pero forzó una sonrisa de esas que huelen a decepción que Malfoy no supo o quiso ver. Sonrisa que Greengrass no fue capaz de esbozar al mirar con desprecio superlativo a Tracey Davis antes de encaminarse con ella a las cocinas.

Mi paseo hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw estuvo colmado de los comentarios, cada vez más agudos, de Blaise Zabini.

—Como Malfoy continúe actuando de esta forma acabará pidiéndole a Pansy que le haga las pajas —soltó a bocajarro, tan sutil como siempre—. Aunque, según los posos de su zumo, es probable que se encargara de la labor un hipogrifo mientras un elfo voyeur mira.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental. Si algo había que concederle al moreno era la capacidad de crear humor grotesco. Él continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a un punto indefinido del pasillo.

—Si sigue así ella acabará cansándose —camufló la extraña seriedad de su expresión con otra broma—: Y yo estaré ahí para recogerla, está claro. Bueno, cotilleemos, que nunca tengo la oportunidad de hablar a solas contigo —sonrió, cínico—. ¿Qué opinas de Malfoy?

Arqueé una ceja, sin detenerme. Él me miró, retorcidamente divertido ante la situación. De Malfoy opinaba infinidad de cosas, como sabéis, pero no veía el motivo de compartir esas opiniones con Zabini. Era el tipo de persona que no inspiraba confianza, siempre neutral, siempre al margen, pero pese a ello con tantas ganas de estar en todo.

—Oh, vamos, Nott, no me ofendas con tu silencio —canturreó—. Sé que eres con el que más habla, el que más lo conoce. Si excluimos a Pansy, claro, pero prefiero no preguntarle a ella lo que opina de él —dibujó un corazón en el aire con un dedo—. Quiero saber cómo es más allá de su apellido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy terriblemente curioso.

—Es una serpiente —comenté con tranquilidad.

Y era cierto, merecía su puesto en nuestro nido al igual que todos los demás. Quizá no fuera la más venenosa, como Greengrass; la más sutil, como Zabini o la más peligrosa, como yo. Pero era el que, siempre, iba por delante de todos nosotros. Fue cobarde, fue repelente, fue ególatra. Pero supo ser un líder. Supo luchar por lo que creyó, supo defender aquello que le importó y, sobre todo, supo dar el primer paso en nuestro particular camino opacado por las tinieblas.

—¿Te cae bien? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Le respeto —atajé.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio, hasta llegar a las escaleras que había a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Ahí intercambiamos la caja con las pociones, que había portado yo hasta allí. Cuando Zabini la tomó la miró con sospecha y dijo:

—¿Qué crees que será?

El paquete estaba cerrado, sellado mágicamente. El prefecto nos había recomendado no abrirlo si queríamos seguir conservando nuestros privilegios de vía libre a las ilegales celebraciones.

Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta. Sabíamos, por Adrian Pucey, que eran pociones elaboradas por los miembros de nuestra Casa, nada más. Confieso que estaba expectante por conocer qué maravillas nos depararía su ingesta.

—Goyle me dijo que el año pasado, en Navidad, pasaste por la Sala Común mientras estaban celebrando una fiesta, ¿cómo fue?

Recordé a las chicas besándose, al prefecto vomitando, a las parejas escapándose para celebrar la pérdida de su inocencia en privado. Esbocé una sonrisa taimada.

—Interesante.

Una vez el susto y la desagradable sensación de pequeñez que viví hubieron pasado, lo acontecido ese día me resultaba de lo más alentador. Nunca me gustó estar rodeado de gente, pero eso no implicaba ver cómo la decadencia hacía mella en las personalidades más planas, tornándolas de lo más llamativas y atractivas.

Zabini me apremió con la mirada, instándome a que me explayara.

—Dejémoslo en chicas conociéndose a fondo y habitaciones mixtas. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

Él se rió, animado.

—Suena fabuloso. Hablando de eso, y ya que sacas el tema femenino a colación, ¿qué hay entre Daphne y tú? —Lo miré de reojo—. Oh, vamos, sé que ha pasado algo.

—¿Disculpa? —murmuré, arreglándome el nudo de la corbata.

Negó con la cabeza, con aire afligido.

—Nott, Nott, Nott. Siempre tan reservado, me duele que no confíes en mí —mintió, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bufé con suavidad, divertido ante el hipócrita juego verbal. Siempre era igual con él: palabras seguidas de un falso asombro caminando por un sendero cuyo fin era difícil de adivinar.

—Pensé que sabías perfectamente lo que pasó. No quiero aburrirte contándote lo mismo, ya sabes —comenté, mirándome las uñas con desinterés.

—Oh, sí, es una de tus propiedades: aburrir a la gente con tu interminable cháchara —ironizó—. De todos modos, la curiosidad nunca queda del todo satisfecha hasta que el protagonista del cotilleo da su versión.

—Sigo sin ver mi beneficio.

—¿Mi información sobre lo sucedido a cambio de los detalles? —tanteó.

—Y la fuente.

—Hecho —esperó unos segundos, con la vana esperanza de que fuera yo el que comenzara a hablar. Suspiró—: Supongo que empiezo yo. Pansy me dijo que Daphne había contratado a un simpático duendecillo para que te diera un mensaje.

—Qué decepción, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

—También tengo a una Daphne poco dispuesta a contarle lo sucedido a su amiga, algo de lo más llamativo, ¿no crees? Y luego está esa Ravenclaw.

—¿Dónde se supone que está? —pregunté, con la vista al frente y la curiosidad bien disimulada.

Zabini esbozó una sonrisa que olía a triunfo.

—Está entre el ceño fruncido de Daphne y tus desapariciones esporádicas. Más o menos. —Se paró en mitad del pasillo, dejó la caja en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados—. Te toca hablar.

Exhalé aire, como quién se dispone a hacer algo tremendamente tedioso e inútil, y me recosté a su lado, en el muro de piedra.

—El engendro me dio el mensaje.

El moreno se giró de lado, quedando vuelto hacia mí.

—¿Cuál era?

—"Me debes un regalo".

Él se rió.

—No es de las que se andan por las ramas, no. ¿Y?

—Y se lo di, obviamente.

—¿Qué era? —siguió interrogando, empezando a sacarme de quicio.

Lo miré de reojo, con una ceja alzada, y comenté muy serio:

—Una foto de Goyle desnudo, por supuesto. Ella siempre deseó una.

La carcajada de Zabini alertó a cierta niña rubia que iba leyendo un libro por el pasillo, con aire distraído. Levantó la vista y sus ojos sonrieron incluso más anchamente que sus labios antes de cerrar el tomo y comentar:

—¡Vaya, Theodore! —Se acercó a nosotros mientras guardaba el libro en la mochila, provocando que se le cayeran un par de plumas y un rollo de pergamino que, al no fijarse, acabó pisando. El moreno alzó las cajas con sorna—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Ah —se giró hacia Zabini—, creo que no nos conocemos, soy Lisa Turpin.

La casualidad, esa zorra de ojos rojizos y dientes afilados. Ésa que le dio un codazo a mi compañero y que alentó sus ya de por sí crueles ganas de enredar.

—No, aún no nos conocíamos formalmente —comentó, irguiéndose y caminando en círculos en torno a ella, con los brazos en la espalda y mirada evaluativa—. Aunque he oído hablar de ti, por supuesto, ¿verdad, Nott?

Lisa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confusa, con los ojos clavados en mí. El moreno se quedó a su espalda y, acercando su cabeza al oído de la chica, escupió su veneno:

—Hablábamos de regalos, ¿sabes? Por lo visto Theodore —enfatizó, con retintín— no es muy dado a hacerlos. Qué desconsideración por su parte, ¿no? Tú, por poner un ejemplo cualquiera, ¿qué querrías que te regalara?

Esta actitud podría interpretarse de dos modos. Si no pertenecéis a Slytherin, podéis llegar a pensar que trataba de ayudarme. Por muy patético que pueda resultar requerir auxilio de alguien para solventar problemas sentimentales que, sobra decir, nunca he tenido. Sin embargo, si reptáis y siseáis, como nosotros, daréis con que Blaise Zabini era un chico aburrido, con ganas de joder, que se había encontrado con la víctima perfecta.

Observé con curiosidad a aquél individuo tan extraño que se movía por unas motivaciones de lo más desconcertantes. Reparé en Lisa que, ligeramente sonrojada, parecía estar pensando con rapidez en una respuesta. Noté cómo me complacía ese tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas y lo achaqué a la satisfacción que provoca ejercer cualquier tipo de influencia sobre alguien. Porque sí, desde ese momento supe que le gustaba. No terminaba de comprender el motivo, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso y en muchas otras cosas tras su respuesta:

—Sus secretos.

Zabini se apartó un poco de ella, sorprendido. Rápidamente rectificó y comentó:

—Qué casualidad, yo quiero exactamente lo mismo. —Me miró, alzando una ceja—. ¿Es eso lo que le regalaste a Daphne, Nott?

Sonreí, divertido, muy lejos de molestarme por su salida.

—No —dije con sutileza—, a ella le regalé un beso.

Aspiré con regocijo el silencio que precedió a mis palabras. El moreno se quedó descolocado: probablemente no esperara mi sinceridad y estuviera tratando de incomodarme un poco más. Lisa abrió mucho los ojos, impactada, pero esbozó una sonrisa que delineaba al adjetivo agridulce y preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vais? Creí que vuestra Sala Común estaba por las mazmorras.

Zabini hizo un movimiento leve de cabeza, para despejarse, y respondió:

—Ah, es que no vamos a nuestra Sala Común, sino a la tuya —sonrió antes de decir—: No dejarás que estos dos desvalidos aunque atractivos jóvenes vayan solos, ¿verdad? Es más divertido si nos acompañas.

Ella soltó una carcajada floja y emprendimos de nuevo la marcha.

—¿Qué lleváis en esa caja?

—Regalos para los Ravenclaw, claro. En el fondo somos un trozo de pan.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron exactamente igual de estúpidos. Zabini con sus bromas esporádicas, que cada vez me parecían más ridículas, y Lisa riéndoselas. Lo único emocionante fue descubrir que la contraseña de su Sala Común consistía en un acertijo que, si no contestabas con el criterio necesario, te dejaba fuera. Pensé que eso en Slytherin hubiera sido de lo más útil para evitar que gente como Crabbe y Goyle entrara para molestar con su tontería.

El caso es que en los días que precedieron a la fiesta no pasó nada emocionante. Aquellos que no habían tenido que hacer de recaderos, como el par de gorilas y Bulstrode, sirvieron de conejillos de indias. Los efectos secundarios de una de las pociones que tuvieron que probar implicaron que Crabbe se acercara mucho a Malfoy, para desgracia de éste, repitiéndole lo guapo que estaba con el uniforme. El rubio, mientras apartaba a patadas a su encandilado compañero, juró sobre la tumba de Salazar que jamás probaría algo así. Iluso.

* * *

—¿Cómo iba vestida la gente en la fiesta esa? —preguntó Malfoy, por nonagésima vez.

—Con ropa —contesté, aburrido.

Estaba sentado en mi cama hojeando un libro con despreocupación, mientras el rubio iba de un lado a otro del dormitorio masculino, cruzando la vista del reloj al espejo cada pocos segundos. Su reflejo le sonreía con altanería, pasándose una pálida mano por las inexistentes arrugas de la camisa gris perla que llevaba.

—Malfoy, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que serás el más guapo de todos —se burlaba Zabini, mientras desechaba la corbata verde que había estado observando con disgusto y se desabotonaba los dos primeros botones del cuello.

—Nott —increpó el rubio, mirándome a través del espejo—, ¿piensas volver a ir de negro?

—Él también está muy guapo, el color de su camisa va a juego con su habitual alegría.

Crabbe y Goyle habían bajado hacía media hora, con el uniforme aunque sin las túnicas, alegando que para qué iban a ponerse más decentes. Cabe destacarse que lo dijeron con palabras mucho más soeces, por supuesto. Greengrass y Parkinson probablemente tardasen bastante más en presentarse, tratando de disfrazar lo mejor posible su infantilidad y sus castos pensamientos. Llevábamos quince minutos listos, pero Malfoy se empeñaba en decir estupideces y repasar su maravilloso plan, consistente en no dejar patente su terror. Finalmente señaló, mientras se aflojaba la corbata:

—Es la hora.

Zabini se frotó las manos, emocionado.

Bajamos por las escaleras, cada uno a un paso diferente. Malfoy, por delante, con la barbilla levantada y unos iris grises que parecían querer devorar al mundo y, con él, a los vestigios de su niñez. Zabini, en medio, con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando por todas aquellas bromas que no se darían esa noche. Yo, el último, siempre observando los movimientos ajenos, siempre cargado de una indiferencia, por aquél entonces, aún fingida. Labios serios, sin sonrisas curvadas hacia el cielo, formando líneas rectas como el camino del que estábamos a punto de salirnos. Con cada escalón dejado atrás nos sentíamos más grandes, con cada dos más valientes, con cada tres más preparados para un mundo exterior que aún no conocíamos.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con que la celebración de la tragedia humana no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros. Nos quedamos parados al pie de la escalera, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o a dónde ir. Fingimos, por supuesto, esbozamos idénticas muecas de superioridad mientras mirábamos a nuestro alrededor. La gente bebía, unos con elegancia ingerían líquidos de colores llamativos, en copas que sonaban a galeones derrochados; otros con desesperación se ahogaban en el alcohol más vulgar, buscando las respuestas a preguntas que aún no habían sido formuladas.

Todo empezó en el mismo lugar en que acabó: un sofá de cuero negro, con bordados verdes que siseaban las tragedias que estaban por venir.

Nos dirigimos a él y nos sentamos. Malfoy con las piernas cruzadas, con actitud estudiadamente dejada; Zabini con las manos tras la cabeza y la perpetua mueca de burla brillando en sus ojos; yo con la elegancia que aún conservaba.

Nadie nos prestaba atención, todos ocupados tratando de que la diversión suplantara cuanto antes a la sobriedad. Esto fue un alivio, pues la sensación de que éramos intrusos era más que evidente en cada uno de nosotros. Y queríamos olvidar esa sensación cuanto antes.

Frente a nosotros había una de las muchas mesas repletas de botellas, ordenadas bajo un criterio que no nos importaba desconocer. Algunas tenían etiquetas que hablaban de whiskey, ron o vino. Otras, más pequeñas y cuyos contenidos probablemente fueran de elaboración casera, nos pedían paciencia. La noche era larga.

—¿Qué queréis beber? —preguntó el rubio, intentando que esa frase sonara como si hubiera sido pronunciada en incontables ocasiones.

Zabini fue el que mantuvo más endeble su fachada y, con una sinceridad muy propia de él, contestó:

—¿Acaso importa?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y sirvió un líquido verdoso en tres de los vasos más ostentosos que encontró. Después de pasárnoslos, observó la botella con un ligero atisbo de nerviosismo.

—Pone que es licor de mandrágora. He oído hablar de él —mintió.

El moreno hizo tintinear los hielos con un movimiento de muñeca y dijo:

—Tenemos que brindar.

Malfoy parecía querer replicar, pero después debió antojársele algo digno del momento, porque afirmó con un gesto solemne de cabeza. Juntaron las copas, esperando la mía. Recuerdo que me parecía ridículo entrechocar unos vasos sin motivo, recuerdo que pensé que no estaba dispuesto a hacer esa gilipollez. Pero también recuerdo una mirada gris que, bailando al son de una tétrica música de fondo, me prometió el asesinato de la monotonía que era mi existencia.

El sonido que hicieron los tres cristales al colisionar compuso la primera nota del réquiem por nuestra inocencia.

Bebimos con asco, como siempre. El sabor de la diversión nos quemaba la garganta a su paso.

A la tercera copa aparecieron ellas. Parkinson recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la vista, localizando a Malfoy para sonreírle en espera de un algo que esa vez dio sus frutos. El rubio levantó la comisura derecha de los labios a la altura de su ego y se puso en pie, no sin antes comentar con narcisismo:

—Lo siento, el deber me reclama.

—Te apuesto diez galeones a que vuelve a su cuarto tal y como salió —comentó Zabini cuando el otro se hubo ido—. ¿Dónde está Daphne?

Señalé a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se rió al verla y dijo, mirándome de reojo:

—Vaya, parece que está muy bien acompañada.

Greengrass estaba en un sofá, sentada entre dos chicos mayores que ella, riendo falsamente ante las estupideces que éstos le estuvieran diciendo.

—Eso parece —concedí, dando un nuevo sorbo.

Zabini terminó su copa y se puso a examinar las botellas sin etiqueta. Tomó una, la más ancha y la agitó a la luz, dubitativo.

—¿Qué crees que será?

Giré la cabeza y noté que tardaba más de lo usual en enfocar las imágenes, signo inequívoco de que el licor de mandrágora estaba dando resultados. La situación se me antojó graciosa, así que sonreí de medio lado y murmuré:

—Algo que promete ser divertido.

El moreno rió y, tentándome con una ceja alzada, se sentó en el sofá girado hacia mí, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Divirtámonos, pues —invitó. El recipiente tenía un trozo de pergamino doblado, enganchado al tapón. Lo desplegó y leyó en voz alta—: _"La Serpiente Depravada",_ qué nombre más bonito, sigo leyendo, _modo de empleo: poción de grado tres…_ ¿Grado? ¿Cuántos grados de estos hay?

—Ni idea —me encogí de hombros.

—Qué más da, suena bien —soltó una carcajada, emocionado, y continuó—: _Untar el dedo índice en el contenido y hacer con él un recorrido desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula. Esperar a que seque. _

—¿Y ya está? —pregunté, dudoso, mientras apuraba mi copa y la dejaba de cualquier modo en el reposabrazos del sofá.

Él, con una sonrisa tan ancha como sus malas intenciones, asintió. Destapó la botellita e hizo un brindis con el espacio que había entre ambos.

—Con tu permiso —introdujo el dedo y lo sacó manchado de un líquido espeso que parecía sangre.

Le seguí y, cuando ambos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones, levantamos la cabeza y abrimos la puerta del caos en forma de línea roja en nuestros cuellos. Nos quedamos así, apoyados en el respaldo, mirando al techo.

—¿Notas algo? —preguntó a los pocos minutos.

Iba a contestarle que no cuando, extrañamente, _vi_ la canción que había de fondo. La oía, sí, pero también _veía_ toda la gama de colores cambiantes que ondulaban en el aire. No comprendía el motivo, pero sabía que eso era música, una mucho más pura que la que se deforma mediante el sonido.

—¿Nott? —me llamó, desde muy lejos. Su voz formó un eco grave en mi mente, que pareció detener el instante en la eternidad.

En el fondo de mi alma apareció una cama, pobremente iluminada, rodeada de la negrura que solo posee la Nada. Me acerqué hacia ella, con decisión, sabiendo qué me iba a encontrar bajo ella. Unos ojos amarillentos se abrieron. Parecían flotar en la oscuridad, entre los secretos tétricos enterrados a fuerza de pesadillas.

—Hola, Theodore —murmuró, con una voz rota, atemporal.

—¿Quién eres?

El ser rió.

La escena desapareció cuando noté el golpe de Zabini en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó muy despacio, demasiado. Quizá el problema fuera que sus palabras tardaban demasiado en llegar a mi cerebro para ser asimiladas.

Me fijé en sus pupilas, que parecían haber invadido sin previo aviso sus iris ya de por sí oscuros. Una sonrisa incrédula colgaba de sus labios.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió, mientras se miraba la mano como si jamás hubiera visto nada más fascinante. La acercaba y alejaba de su cara, girándola con lentitud, flexionando los dedos, alucinado, como si no supiera por qué estaban ahí.

Era una pregunta absurda que se me antojó terriblemente trascendental. La música seguía emitiendo colores, la gente se movía muy despacio, los segundos se esculpían a fuerza de puñaladas en los relojes de nuestra existencia.

—Estaba hablando con el monstruo que hay bajo mi cama —contesté, dando por hecho que eso era algo tremendamente lógico y coherente—. El tiempo no funciona bien, ¿lo notas? Tú te mueves muy despacio —lo miré, con la cabeza ladeada—. No lo entiendo.

Creo que aún no os he hablado de los efectos que producen en mí el alcohol. Además de la correspondiente exaltación sexual que poco después podréis comprobar, tiende a hacerme hablar más de la cuenta. Siempre me ha gustado atarme la lengua para no empañar mis pensamientos: la palabra es insuficiente para describir las emociones o las atrocidades de la psique, no hay vocabulario capaz de hacer justicia a una mente bien formada. Sin embargo, y retomando, cada vez que bebía sentía cómo la lengua se liberaba de sus ataduras, dispuesta a cabalgar sin control sobre la verborrea. Y esto, aderezado con los efectos psicotrópicos de la poción ingerida, tuvo como resultado que me recostara en el respaldo, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyadas sobre la mesa, monologando sobre cosas que mi embotada mente asimilaba con excesiva lentitud.

De repente noté cómo salía de mi cuerpo y observaba la escena desde fuera. Me vi, más pálido que de costumbre, hablando con Zabini mientras éste acariciaba un cojín de raso. Me había servido otra copa, no sabía cuándo, y movía el brazo que sujetaba el vaso lacónicamente frente a mis ojos idos. Un grupo de alumnos de sexto o de séptimo fumaban algo que olía a decadencia, exhalando un humo gris que se arremolinaba con la música. Al fondo de la Sala Común, cerca de la chimenea, había dos chicas y un chico besándose, cambiando las tornas bajo un criterio que ni comprendí ni me importó. Estaba hipnotizado, grabando cada roce, cada movimiento.

Volví a mi cuerpo al ser llamado a gritos por el hormigueo que bajaba por mi vientre. No sentía nada más allá de aquél cosquilleo punzante que, en ese momento, pasaba del ombligo y continuaba descendiendo.

Esto me llevó, obviamente, a Greengrass. Me perdí en sus piernas, mostradas casi totalmente gracias a esa falda que atentaba tan agradablemente contra el decoro. Seguía hablando con los dos chicos, tocando con falsa casualidad sus rodillas cuando reía. Ellos sonreían, ofreciéndole vasos cargados con pérfidas intenciones que ella aceptaba encantada.

—Sé que es tremendamente excitante hablar conmigo —comentó Zabini, balbuceando ligeramente—, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres tan gráficamente.

Seguí su mirada, confuso, con la mente aún embotada y repleta de roces imaginarios, y di con la exaltación corporal que habían provocado. Bufé, sin darle ningún tipo de importancia al hecho de que mi polla hubiera decidido demostrar que estaba en su sitio.

—No me malinterpretes —comentó, negando con la cabeza de manera exagerada—, me hace mucha ilusión. Pero creo que esa que parece que se ha olvidado el sujetador quiere algo más de mí que mi encantadora sonrisa.

—Sí, seguramente tu copa —concedí, observando cómo la señalada bebía de manera muy gráfica de un botellín—. Me da la sensación de que está un poco confundida con respecto a lo que chupa.

—A mí también —soltó una carcajada—, es maravilloso. Por cierto, Crabbe es gay.

Alcé una ceja. O, al menos, lo intenté. Mis capacidades motrices estaban bastante lejos de mi control.

—¿Lo has comprobado? —Sonreí de lado, jocoso.

—Pues no, no está dentro de mi lista de las mil cosas que he de hacer antes de morir. —Me mostró tres dedos, nadie sabe por qué—. Lo digo porque Bulstrode está desplegando todos sus encantos con él y nada, que el tío sigue mirando a Goyle.

Miré a la aludida en busca de sus supuestos encantos y no encontré ninguno. Bebí un trago de mi copa y seguía siendo igual de fea. Malfoy había comentado en una ocasión que hay que tener cuidado, que a medida que el alcohol fluye los defectos en el sexo opuesto desaparecen. Dijo que por eso había que escoger a la chica en cuestión antes de empezar a perder la sobriedad.

—Por más que bebo sigue siendo espantosa —comenté, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Entornaba los ojos, esforzándome en darle otro enfoque, pero no había manera.

Zabini asentía fervientemente, mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

—Sí, está como… no sé, hecha con precipitación —me reí. Él siguió con su teoría—: Pero me refiero a cómo mira Crabbe a Goyle. Él no es mucho mejor que Bulstrode, estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?

—Completamente —corroboré, observando cómo éste hacía un extraño baile consistente en mover los brazos de forma ortopédica.

—Y Crabbe lo mira —se percató de mi reticencia, así que continuó con una ancha sonrisa—: Hagamos una apuesta, ¿qué me das sin realmente es gay?

Lo miré de reojo, aunque no logré más que marearme tratando de enfocar una masa borrosa.

—Su dirección.

Zabini, que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, se atragantó por la risa y escupió parte de su contenido. Eso me pareció tremendamente gracioso, así que le hice los coros.

Me centré en Malfoy y en Parkinson, que estaban cerca de las escaleras. Ella apoyada contra la pared y él hablándole demasiado cerca del oído. Ambos con copas de lo que aún parecía alcohol en las manos. Estaban ajenos a todo, pero no lo suficientemente ebrios como para dejarse de preliminares. El rubio sonreía de medio lado y se sujetaba a la pared con una mano, la morena se recogía la melena tras la oreja por inercia. Me pregunté qué pensaría él con respecto a Parkinson. Ella era una de las chicas que sí que mejoraban a medida que transcurrían las copas, dejaban de importar sus ojos demasiado juntos y su evidente poca necesidad de un sujetador decente. Malfoy hablaba siempre que podía del sexo opuesto —cuando no estaba Potter de por medio—, pero no comentaba nada de ella. Pensé que realmente no le interesaría más allá de esa noche, pero a mi mente vinieron retazos de la escena en la que él espió nuestra conversación bajo la capa invisible.

Estaba empezando a frustrarme y sentía la irremediable necesidad de preguntarle sobre el tema. Por suerte para mi dignidad no lo hice, dado que una voz femenina que no reconocí me sacó de mis cavilaciones:

—Esta es la mejor de todas.

Miré a mi derecha y vi a la rubia sin sujetador que fijaba sus dilatadas pupilas en Zabini, con avidez. Éste se dejaba llevar, acariciándose el mentón, simulando meditar sobre algo referente a su conversación que, por lo visto, me había perdido. Ni siquiera había notado que se había acercado.

—No sé, no sé. —Giró la botellita rosa que tenía en la mano—. En el frasco dice que es de grado cinco, ¿no crees que es demasiado para un novato como yo?

Ella soltó una risita que prometió una total falta de pudor y ronroneó:

—No te preocupes, Blaise, yo te cuidaré.

—Lo siento, Nott —comentó mientras se levantaba con dificultad—, por lo visto necesito de los cuidados de esta chica.

Alcé una ceja mientras Zabini se iba con ella hasta la oscuridad de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos. Empujó a Malfoy al pasar, disculpándose con falsedad y una sonrisa que se me antojó rencorosa.

Seguí recostado en el sillón, con el cuerpo cada vez más laxo, cuando noté sus ojos buscando los míos, quemándome en la mejilla, instándome a girar la cara hacia ella. Me forcé a seguir mirando al frente. Era una sensación de control que me hizo sentir menos patético, menos abandonado en una estancia rodeada de gente. Es irónico, ¿verdad? Siempre buscaba el aislamiento, siempre me quejaba de estar cercado por personas que charlaban de banalidades. Supongo que, por un lado, me gustaba ser yo el que escogiera apartarse y, por otro, me había acostumbrado a ellos. Los había aceptado a mi lado, por mucho que por aquella época aún me negara a reconocerlo.

—Siempre estás solo —susurró su voz, a mi derecha.

Me giré y la vi sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada verde perdida en los hielos desnudos de su copa. Tenía el recogido parcialmente deshecho y la lengua le pesaba al hablar, pero se me antojó elegante y etérea.

—Me gusta estarlo. —Dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo, exponiendo el cuello a sus colmillos, que formaban palabras venenosamente ciertas.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto. —El alcohol, esa arma de doble filo que promete diversión y sinceridad. Una sinceridad que las serpientes prefieren ahorrarse, pues respetan las mentes de sus compañeras. Pero Greengrass estaba harta de ese respeto, ella quería saber cosas y las quería saber en ese momento. Así que, con el empujón de la bebida, comenzó a arañar mi máscara de indiferencia—: No quieres estar solo porque siempre lo has estado, pero te da miedo buscar compañía en otros, pensando que te acabarán abandonando tarde o temprano.

—No me importa —dije, con una sonrisa que apestaba a falsedad.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, para seguir destruyéndome más cómodamente.

—Tu madre murió asesinada, no sabes por quién. —Pasó el dedo por mi pecho, sobre la camisa—. Tu padre te ignora, tu abuela te detesta. Al igual que el resto de los miembros de las otras casas del colegio. Sí, Theodore, todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Acaso piensas que esa Turpin es distinta?

Ese fue el día que Greengrass consiguió que la odiara. Porque ella era inteligentemente retorcida, sabía muy bien que todo comienza con el odio, el sentimiento más fuerte de todos, aquél que siempre deja restos negros y putrefactos en el alma. Y ella quería un hueco en la mía, costara lo que costase.

—Turpin se cansará de jugar a que la vida es bonita contigo, querido —rió fríamente—. Ella se irá cuando vea que bajo tus enormes ojos azules hay un chico manipulador y retorcido, un miembro digno de la casa de Salazar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Como ya dije en su momento: ella nunca me amó, al menos no del modo en que vosotros entendéis esa emoción. Su amor era mucho más sucio, mucho más despreciable y, sobre todo, mucho más sólido.

Noté cómo se apoyaba en mi muslo, tambaleante, y con la voz tomada por el alcohol me susurró al oído:

—Pero yo sé qué hay detrás de tu cara, sé qué hay enterrado en el hueco de tu corazón. Yo te conozco, Theodore —exhaló, haciéndome cosquillas y provocando que el hormigueo volviera a recorrer mi ombligo cuesta abajo—. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Sé quién eres.

—¿Quién soy? —murmuré, notando como sus siseos se me acumulaban en la polla.

Ella volvió a reír suavemente, provocándome un agradable escalofrío. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, entrelazando sus manos frías en mi nuca y murmuró pegada a mis labios:

—Eres mío. Siempre lo serás.

Y me besó. Fue un beso sutil, al principio, impregnado con pequeñas motas de inexperiencia. Yo notaba el cuerpo ingrávido y me dejaba hacer, ella reía de vez en cuando sobre mi boca.

Cuando mis hormonas decidieron expulsar a patadas a la dignidad, cuando el alcohol opacó por completo al nerviosismo, puse las manos en sus muslos y los recorrí hasta el final de la falda. Quería más, mucho más.

Entonces abrí la boca y todo fue un caos de lenguas que no sabían qué hacer y saliva mal administrada. Por suerte acabamos cogiéndole el hilo al asunto, después de un par de choques de dientes y cabezas rotando en la misma dirección, claro. Me alimenté con su sabor a alcohol dulzón y a desenfreno hasta que me harté. Cuando esto pasó, cuando me acostumbré al beso, noté que no era suficiente: la presión en la bragueta de mi pantalón no disminuía, al contrario.

Antes de proseguir narrando mi ineptitud, os contaré un secreto: los chicos no nacemos sabiendo qué hacer en estas situaciones. Sabemos lo que queremos, es obvio, pero no cómo lograrlo.

Greengrass seguía a su bola, enredando los dedos en mi pelo. Y, para que nos entendamos, que me toquen el pelo no solventa ningún tipo de necesidad sexual.

La abracé, atrayéndola más hacia mí, dejando la delicadeza para aquellos que entienden el beneficio que se obtiene de ella.

El pulso comenzó a temblarme, y por desgracia para mi salud en esa ocasión poco o nada tenía que ver con el nerviosismo. Los efectos secundarios de mis excesos habían decidido pasar a cobrar factura justo en ese momento. Una factura que se incrementaría con los años: la sociedad nos volvió adictos a la evasión de una realidad que no nos quería a su lado. Así que, mientras los labios de Greengrass luchaban con los míos, mientras mis manos trataban de colarse bajo su falda buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que hacía mi entrepierna, mi cabeza dejó de pesar. La sentía ingrávida, oscilante aunque estuviera recostada en el sillón.

Recuerdo perfectamente que luché con colmillos y veneno por vencer esa pequeña batalla, recuerdo que las manos de Daphne comenzaron a hacer falsas promesas bajando por mi pecho, recuerdo cómo mis músculos fueron volviéndose más y más laxos.

Pero, después de eso, no recuerdo nada.

* * *

**NOTA.**

La verdad es que este capítulo es, hasta la fecha, el que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha provocado. He cambiado mil veces las escenas y los diálogos, añadiendo y suprimiendo cosas. Quiero aprovechar el tercer curso para ir más despacio, profundizando en sus relaciones y personalidades, así que espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, para saber qué os va pareciendo.

Ah, hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Zaira, conocida por estos lares como **Filbuster**, motivo por el cual creé "_Verde Slytherin_", drabble independiente que completa la escena vivida por Draco y Pansy en la fiesta.

El título del capítulo, así como el nombre de la poción inventada, tiene su explicación: "_La Serpiente Depravada_" tiene las mismas siglas que el LSD, droga en la que me apoyé para describir los efectos de la ingesta, XD. Aquí tengo que agradecerle a **Källa** las noches en vela hablando de sustancias psicotrópicas, y a su madre, dicho sea de paso, que le regaló ese libro tan útil en el que nos basamos.

Siguiendo con los agradecimientos, vamos con **NinfaMoira** que, tan maja ella, aguantó mis dudas, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez las mismas escenas. Momento de publicidad gratuita dedicado a ella: si os gusta Theodore Nott, la moza dispone de dos one-shots dedicados a él de lo más PERFECTOS. Están entre mis favoritos ambos, además de en la nueva comunidad que he creado llamada **La Sala Común de Slytherin**, donde planeo reunir todos los fics que hablen sobre ellos con el respeto que merecen.

Terminando con el asunto, un aplauso para **Queca**, Lú, Lude, o Ludejong, que me ha ayudado mucho con la historia, que ha encauzado mis ideas y aportado las suyas, que ha corregido y que ha sido el mayor hallazgo desde la fórmula de la Coca-Cola.

Y otro aplauso para todos vosotros, que os habéis esforzado tanto con vuestros comentarios y que habéis provocado que, aún con líos con la universidad, no quiera dejar aparcada la historia.

Esta vez las autoridades sanitarias no advierten nada, porque están viviendo la vida en las fiestas de Slytherin. ¡Feliz _Naviplasta_ para todos!


	15. Sirius Black, decorador de interiores

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_I put a spell on you, because you're mine. I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No. I don't care if you don't want me, 'cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours. _

_I love you. I love you."_

I put a spell on you, Marilyn Manson.

* * *

15. _Sirius Black, decorador de interiores_.

—Nott, ¡Nott! ¡Despierta de una jodida vez!

Abrí un ojo, descolocado, tardando más de lo usual en enfocar la expresión impaciente y malhumorada de mi interlocutor. A los pocos segundos asocié el dolor de mi tobillo izquierdo con las patadas apremiantes del rubio.

Dejé caer el párpado de nuevo, ignorándolo por completo. Malfoy respondió a mi gesto lanzándome un cojín a la cara, lo que provocó que esa vez sí que abriera los ojos.

—Muérete —murmuré con la voz ronca y el aliento decadente.

—Das asco. Dúchate —me saludó, cuando me incorporé en el sofá.

Seguía en la Sala Común, en el mismo sitio en el que perdí el conocimiento la noche anterior. Me froté los ojos, desperezándome, y miré a mi alrededor: estaba todo perfecto, impoluto, sin vestigio alguno de lo acontecido hacía pocas horas.

—Los elfos domésticos pasaron a las seis —se cruzó de brazos, indiferente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve y media.

Observé a Malfoy mientras miles de imágenes desordenadas comenzaban a tamborilearme en la cabeza. Estaba impecable, aunque había algo que no cuadraba con su estilo habitual: el pelo.

—Goyle debió comerse ayer mi gomina —explicó ante mis cejas alzadas—, no me quedaba nada esta mañana. Quizá por eso su cama esté llena de vómito.

Se sentó a mi lado y, mirándome de refilón, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Que hubo una fiesta.

Bufó ante mi tono aburrido.

—Nott, ya sé por qué vas de negro: le haces así el luto a tu sentido del humor, ¿no? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a que qué pasó ayer entre Daphne y tú.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en mis sienes. Apoyé los codos en las rodillas y me incliné hacia delante, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos.

—No, el negro es por el funeral de tu vida propia.

Malfoy soltó una risa socarrona y se recostó más en el sillón.

—Yo tengo vida propia, Nott. El que nunca la tiene eres tú. Lo único interesante que has hecho —prosiguió, con una pedantería que me estaba poniendo de los nervios— ha sido liarte con una tía.

Giré la cabeza hacia él y lo miré a través del pelo.

—Cosa que tú ni siquiera has hecho.

Su expresión cambió. Pensé que me seguiría replicando con aires de entendido pero, en vez de eso, su cara se congestionó por la rabia y, mientras fruncía el ceño, escupió:

—Voy a matar a Zabini.

Alcé una ceja ante sus ojos rabiosos. Me vino a la mente el empujón que le dio el moreno al subir con la desconocida por las escaleras, pero no creí que eso pudiera provocar tanto resentimiento en Malfoy.

—¡Me drogó! ¡Me envenenó a propósito justo cuando estaba a punto de liarme con… —carraspeó— una de séptimo!

—Te vi con Parkinson.

El rubio gruñó y se removió incómodo, lo que me recordó la duda que me había asaltado la noche anterior al verlo con ella.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien —mintió, con desdén—, había bebido mucho, ya sabes. Quizá sí que fuera Pansy. Hablé con tantas chicas que a saber.

—Claro —corroboré yo, con ironía.

Malfoy se envaró al notarlo así que, con una sonrisa socarrona, añadió:

—Nott, sé que tú no lo entenderás porque nunca lo has experimentado, pero cuando uno es tan popular como yo —se señaló—, debe atender a todas sus fans. Y si Pansy me adora y es feliz con solo hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no hacerlo? En el fondo soy una persona generosa que regala su tiempo desinteresadamente. Porque lo que está claro es que Pansy no me int… ¡Hola, Pansy!

Me incorporé para ver cómo la aludida bajaba por las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos. En un principio creí que había escuchado a Malfoy insinuar que ella no le interesaba en absoluto pero, como me contó entre carcajadas Zabini poco después, la realidad era mucho más hilarante. Dejé al rubio en la Sala Común y subí al dormitorio donde me esperaba un sonriente moreno sentado en mi cama, con la burla destellando en sus ojos.

—Al fin vuelves, Nott, ¿te divertiste mucho anoche?

—Menos que tú, seguramente —murmuré mientras me agachaba para sacar ropa limpia del baúl—. ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Echarte de menos, claro —se rió—. Si no te hubiera visto ayer inconsciente mientras Daphne te abofeteaba para despertarte, hubiera pensado, por las horas a las que vuelves, que exprimiste al máximo la noche. Aunque al final el que mejor se lo pasó fue Malfoy…

Alcé una ceja.

—Creo que Parkinson discreparía. Tenía una cara de lo más _risueña_ hace un momento.

Zabini se empezó a reír a carcajadas, provocando algún que otro gruñido de Goyle, que seguía dormitando entre su propio vómito.

—Sí, me temo que Pansy no me habla. Me parece que opina que invité a Malfoy malintencionadamente a probar una poción —compuso una expresión de falsa inocencia—. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que las cosas acabarían así?

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirí, apoyado en el dosel de la cama.

—Nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando terminé con la del sujetador extraviado —sonrió anchamente, como si rememorara un recuerdo agradable y probablemente poco pudoroso—, bajé de nuevo y vi que Malfoy y Pansy parecían querer acortar distancias, ya me entiendes. Pero el pobre no se decidía así que me dije que no estaría mal echarle una mano. Ya sabes cómo soy: siempre ayudando a los demás. Le ofrecí una poción muy curiosa y no salió el asunto como esperaba.

—¿Y él aceptó sin más? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—Más o menos —se rascó la nuca—. Después del típico _"no hay huevos"_ no pudo negarse. Quizá también le comentara que yo la había probado. El caso es que después de tomársela, con bastante mala leche he de añadir, debió tener visiones. Se olvidó de Pansy y comenzó a gritar como un loco _"¡Potter, Potter!"_ mientras perseguía a algo que sólo él veía y trataba de agarrarlo con las manos. Lo mejor fue cuando intentó matar a nadie sabe qué arrojándole objetos de lo más variados: vasos, botellas, un libro, los zapatos, el bolso de Pansy…

Malfoy entró en la habitación hecho un basilisco, murmurando algo relacionado con chicas estúpidas e incomprensibles. Su humor no mejoró al ver a Zabini, al que le dedicó una mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera con un poco menos de desvergüenza. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos perdieron el poco color que tenían y, no sin esfuerzo, le ignoró para girarse hacia mí.

—Cuéntamelo de una vez, Nott, ¿qué hiciste? —siseó, malhumorado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y di media vuelta, caminando hacia el baño. Él, lejos de darse por aludido ante mi total falta de interés por la conversación, decidió seguirme. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar y se apoyó en ella, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Hasta dónde llegasteis? La vi encima de ti. Aunque, sabiendo cómo actuaste con la Ravenclaw esa, seguro que te measte encima —comentó con sorna, mientras yo abría el grifo del agua caliente.

—Malfoy, cómprate una vida.

—Mi vida privada tiene un valor económico incalculable, ni con toda la fortuna de tu familia se podría comprar. Y no te molestes, pero hasta un Weasley podría obtener una tan interesante como la tuya. Pero es mi deber, como tu guía en lo relacionado con el sexo opuesto, saber qué pasó —dijo con grandilocuencia, mientras yo me desabotonaba la camisa presa del aburrimiento—. ¿Cómo si no voy a decirte lo mal que hiciste lo que quiera que hicieras?

No me entraba en la cabeza cómo alguien que había sido dejado en ridículo frente a toda su Casa hacía unas horas podía mantener el nivel de ego por las nubes. Pero así era Malfoy: por mucho que se tropezara con la humillación, por mucho que se equivocara, siempre conservaba la barbilla alzada y pose de superioridad. Según me dijo tiempo después: para ser admirado has de empezar admirándote tú mismo, precepto que el rubio seguía al pie de la letra.

—¿Te importa? —murmuré mientras me bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, esperando que captara la indirecta y se fuera.

—En absoluto, puedes seguir desnudándote. No creo que sea peor que el culo de Crabbe a primera hora de la mañana. Por cierto, si fueras más blanco se te transparentarían los órganos. —Me miró con las cejas alzadas mientras me metía en la ducha—. ¿Le viste las tetas?

Cerré la mampara, tratando de silenciar así sus preguntas. Las gotas de agua recorrían con saña mi espalda, como si quisieran limpiar mi ética ennegrecida. Sonreí cínicamente al pensar que era en vano: ser Slytherin implica recubrir nuestra piel con escamas sobre las que todo resbala.

Suspiré al notar cómo Malfoy se sentaba sobre los lavabos. Creí ilusamente que cuando la habitación se llenara de vapor se agobiaría y se iría, dado que no soportaba el calor hasta tal punto de ducharse siempre con agua helada. No conté con su cabezonería.

Ni con su depravación.

—Se las tocarías al menos, ¿no? Vamos, Nott, deja de intentar hacerte el interesante —se jactó.

Abrí la mampara lo justo para sacar la cabeza y, mirándole a través del flequillo que se me pegaba a la cara, espeté:

—Hice lo que haría cualquiera con un poco de dignidad, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentado en un sofá delante de un montón de gente sumida en un estado denigrante.

¿Que por qué respondí? En ése momento os hubiera dicho que para evitar que el rubio siguiera molestándome. Hoy en día pienso que quizá se debiera a coclearias, pociones para dormir sin soñar y ojos grises que siseaban fortaleciendo cadenas verdosas. Aquellos que lo prejuzgaban se limitaban a ver en él su despotismo y sus gestos despectivos. No les quito la razón pero quizá, si rascaban más allá de la superficie, hubieran podido encontrar una mano tendida con disimulo para aquellos merecedores del gesto, una barbilla que siempre apuntaba a metas más altas o unas rodillas raspadas en las que no reparaba tras tropezar una y otra vez en su lucha contra la mediocridad.

Como toda buena fiesta que se precie, la nuestra acarreó numerosas y grotescas consecuencias. Entre las cuales cabe destacar los enfados de Parkinson, Greengrass y Malfoy. La primera no hablaba con Zabini por haberle arruinado la posibilidad de tener la mejor noche de su vida pero, a la vez, estaba indignadísima con el rubio por ignorarla tras haber tenido visiones de Potter. Éste, por su parte, proclamaba con la mandíbula tensa y el puño alzado su odio hacia el moreno por ser, según sus palabras, "_un envidioso de mierda_". Por último, Greengrass estaba tremendamente ofendida porque me hubiera quedado inconsciente. Según me dijeron, me había estado abofeteando con saña, gritando que cómo había sido capaz de quedarme dormido.

Al cabo de la semana las cosas no mejoraron, nuestro primer viaje a Hogsmeade fue testigo de ello. Estando en la fila que tuvimos que hacer en la puerta del castillo, Malfoy empeoró el humor de Parkinson cuando gritó:

—¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?

_El niño que no se enteró_ no hizo el menor comentario y se fue por donde había venido, aún cuando Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a hacer pantomimas para imitar el desmayo que sufrió en el tren.

Zabini, para terminar de rematarlo, le guiñó un ojo a Parkinson, murmurando algo sobre las tendencias sexuales del rubio. La morena, después de darle un guantazo al chico en el brazo, se fue con la barbilla apuntando al techo a donde estaba Greengrass. Ésta, como llevaba haciendo desde lo acontecido en la fiesta, charlaba animadamente con Adrian Pucey y otros compañeros suyos, mirándome con altanería de vez en cuando.

* * *

—Pansy y yo nos vamos a ver tiendas de ropa —advirtió Greengrass cuando llegamos a nuestro destino—. ¿Quedamos en un par de horas en Las Tres Escobas?

—Perfecto —accedió Zabini—, yo voy a ir a Zonko.

—Yo quería ver Honeydukes, ¿te apuntas, Gregory?

—¡Genial, Vincent! —gritó, emocionado, mientras se frotaba las manos pensando en los kilos de dulces que podría adquirir.

Cada uno se fue en una dirección, dejándonos a Malfoy y a mí solos en la plaza del pueblo, en cuyo centro había una fuente de piedra rodeada de bancos. El rubio se puso los guantes de piel de dragón y se sentó en uno de ellos. Miré en derredor con indiferencia, fijándome en las casas bajas que componían el lugar. Nunca me gustaron los lugares concurridos, por muy mágicos que fueran, aunque reconozco que en ese momento inspiré profundamente, notando el sutil aroma de la evolución humana en el aire.

—¿Qué le pasa a Daphne contigo? —preguntó, con aire casual, mientras encogía y estiraba los dedos para que el tejido se le terminara de ajustar a las manos.

Dejé de lado la inspección de los tejados a dos aguas y las construcciones imposibles y giré lentamente hacia él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Apenas te dirige la palabra y no para de hablar con otros tíos, ¿tan mal besas? —se mofó.

Me encogí de hombros, denotando lo poco que me importaba el asunto.

—Quizá intente ponerte celoso —volvió a la carga, arrastrando las palabras con burla.

—No lo consigue —murmuré con aburrimiento, mientras me sentaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome de soslayo.

—¿No quieres volver a liarte con ella?

—No tiene nada que ver —vi de reojo cómo alzaba una ceja, así que me expliqué—: No me importaría retomar lo de la otra noche, pero me es absolutamente indiferente lo que haga o deje de hacer con otros.

—Qué poca dignidad, Nott —me pinchó, sonriendo de medio lado.

Observé su expresión y supe que no hablaba en serio, que únicamente trataba de sonsacar mediante pullas mi opinión.

—No es cuestión de tener o no dignidad. Ni ella es de mi propiedad ni yo de la suya, mientras consiga la parte de su tiempo que me interesa, ¿qué más me da lo que haga con el resto?

—Entonces te daría lo mismo que se liara con Zabini, ¿no?

Lo pensé durante un momento, sin estar seguro de la respuesta. Me resbalaba que se revolcara con cualquiera, pensaba en ella empleando su tiempo libre con Malfoy, por ejemplo, y no provocaba absolutamente ninguna emoción en mí. Sin embargo, cuando cara de Zabini formaba sardónicas sonrisas en mi imaginación, sentía un hormigueo helado en la mandíbula que me instaba a tensarla. No tenía nada que ver con que uno me cayera mejor que el otro, qué estupidez, era únicamente una sensación desagradable para la que no encontré una réplica coherente.

Opté por salirme por la tangente:

—Casi tanto como a ti que se liara con Parkinson.

Él emitió un sutil sonido con la garganta, que podría interpretarse como un mudo asentimiento, y cambió de tema.

—La chica con la que estuvo en la fiesta era horrible. Zabini, quiero decir. Aunque cada uno se agarra a lo que puede, claro —alcé las cejas ligeramente ante su tono rencoroso—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—No lo sé.

—Bah, seguro que no pasó nada —dijo, despectivo, mientras barría las hojas que había a su derecha con una mano enguantada.

—¿Tú irías a hacer _nada_ con una chica borracha y mayor que tú a una habitación desierta?

—Por supuesto que no —dejó caer los párpados con pedantería—, yo haría _todo_. Pero, para desgracia de Zabini y de esa con la que se fue, él no es yo.

Debió leer el nombre de Parkinson en mi expresión incrédula, porque añadió:

—Pansy no cuenta porque fui yo el que no quiso hacer algo —se puso en pie, prácticamente de un salto—. Vamos a Honeydukes, tengo hambre.

Nos encaminamos hacia el lugar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Mi mente la ocupaba la ropa interior de Greengrass, que no recordaba con exactitud si había llegado a tocar. La suya probablemente estuviera repleta de ojos demasiado juntos y cortas melenas oscuras. Cuando uno tiene trece años, por muy serio o ególatra que intentara ser, por mucho que estuviera seguro de poseer respuestas para todo, encerraba sus inquietudes bajo la bragueta. Malfoy y yo hablamos muchas otras veces a solas. A medida que los años fueron pasando, las ironías fueron suplantadas por unos iris que se opacaban por la tragedia, unas ojeras cinceladas por el deber y unos murmullos que vaticinaban oscuridad. Pero, hasta que eso sucediera, aún quedaban muchas conversaciones banales sobre los misterios que creíamos haber desvelado sobre el sexo opuesto.

Llegamos a calle en la que estaba la tienda. En el exterior había un bidón con un cartel que rezaba: _"Muestras gratuitas de nuestro nuevo producto: Caramelo Llorica, ¡se te caerán las lágrimas!"._ Un dulce fabuloso, no hay duda, muy útil para levantar la moral. Weasley y Granger, patéticamente alegres, se llenaban las manos con ellos, deduzco que para contrarrestar su exaltado estado anímico. Mire de soslayo a Malfoy, presuponiendo con qué me iba a encontrar. No me equivoqué: esbozó una sonrisa perversa, regodeándose antes de tiempo por los insultos que iba a escupir.

Se acercó a ellos, por detrás, y dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir:

—Coge un par de caramelos más, Weasley. Así quizá puedas venderlos y comprarte una casa más decente.

Los Gryffindor se dieron la vuelta, cogidos por sorpresa. El pelirrojo apretó los puños y comenzó a ponerse rojo de indignación. O de vergüenza, qué más daba. Suspiré, recostando el hombro en el marco de la puerta, pensando en el estúpido intercambio verbal que estaba por venir.

—Es una pena que no estén por aquí tus gorilas, Malfoy —gruñó tras evaluarme con la mirada y concluir que no era una amenaza para su integridad física. Oh—. No conseguirás que nadie evite que te parta la cara.

El rubio soltó una carcajada socarrona.

—Si te dieran un knut cada vez que dices una tontería, tal vez toda tu familia pudiera dejar la mendicidad.

La sangresucia agarró a Weasley por la manga del abrigo justo cuando parecía que fuera a saltarle a Malfoy encima. Éste se cruzó de brazos y, con la cabeza ladeada, siguió envenenando sus palabras:

—Vaya, parece que me equivoqué. Los caramelos son para comprarte una correa, ¿no? —se agachó para coger un palo del suelo y, tras moverlo delante de las narices del pelirrojo, lo lanzó lejos—. Vamos, comadreja, ¡búscalo! ¿No? ¿La sangresucia aún no te ha enseñado ese truco?

—¡Te voy a destrozar, maldito gilipollas relamido! —vociferó iracundo mientras forcejeaba con la chica—. ¡Hermione, suéltame, voy a arrancarle los dientes a puñetazos!

—No merece la pena, Ron. Vámonos —murmuró ella, mirando a Malfoy con altanería.

Empezó a caminar muy digna, arrastrando a su mascota tras ella, que seguía rezongando insultos de lo más variopintos. Cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros, el rubio se puso las manos a ambos lados de la boca y gritó, divertido:

—¡Granger, no olvides ponerle el bozal! ¡No vaya a ser que te muerda y acabe infectándose con tu sangre!

Se rió cuando la chica le dedicó el dedo anular.

—Es reconfortante humillar a los amigos de _Potty_ de vez en cuando, deberías probarlo —comentó girándose hacia mí, aparentemente satisfecho.

Dejé de apoyarme en la pared y dije desapasionadamente:

—No podría soportar tanta _diversión_.

El negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso perdido, y se dispuso a gastar gran parte de la fortuna de su familia en la tienda. Cuando entró, por mucho que tratara de disimularlo con su habitual mueca de desprecio, se le iluminó la cara. Iba de un lado a otro con una mezcla de ojo experto y ojo avaricioso: cogía las cosas, las examinaba de cerca, las volvía a poner en su sitio para mirar el conjunto y, tras un par de gestos desdeñosos, metía un puñado de lo que fuera en la enorme bolsa que llevaba.

Al cabo de una soporífera media hora salimos al arrope del frío y avanzamos hacia la izquierda, instigados por el viento glacial que nos revolvía el pelo. Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia, en un principio creí que por la bolsa de meigas fritas que estaba abriendo. Sin embargo, justo antes de llevarse una a la boca, comentó:

—Me estaba acordando de la cara de Granger el curso pasado, cuando estuvo en la enfermería por su problema capilar —masticó el dulce, complacido, como si le supiera aún mejor mezclado con sus crueles recuerdos—. Daría lo que fuera por saber cómo acabó así.

En el fondo de mi mente se agitó un baúl, cada vez más lleno de secretos que clamaban por ser liberados a cambio de información, favores o, en el peor de los casos, dinero. La sangresucia, con su cara peluda, se removió incómoda en mi imaginación, como si se estuviera horrorizando antes de tiempo por lo que estaba a punto de propiciar.

—¿Lo que fuera? —invité, ladino.

Él se giró hacia mí, momentáneamente descolocado. Después entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Sabes cómo pasó? —asentí—. Y presupongo que no me lo dirás sin más, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Paladeé el regusto agradablemente amargo de las palabras que iba a pronunciar antes de murmurarlas con apatía:

—¿Por qué te metes con Weasley, Potter y Granger?

Esa pregunta, que me picaba desde hacía tiempo, a la que no encontraba por mí mismo una respuesta coherente, me hizo vislumbrar qué había tras el muro de Draco Malfoy.

—Porque son Gryffindor —mintió, sin mirarme, llevándose otra golosina a la boca y triturándola con parsimonia.

—Hay más miembros de Gryffindor y los ignoras —me metí las manos en los bolsillos y, al cabo de los minutos, me di cuenta de que no iba a responderme con sinceridad: sus párpados arrogantemente caídos se aferraban con saña a su máscara. Así que, como buen Slytherin, decidí sisear—: tu sinceridad a cambio del motivo por el cual Granger tenía bigote el curso pasado.

Ahí estaba la llaga, supurando rencor. Malfoy se paró en seco y giró la cara cincelada por la duda hacia mí, contrariado.

—¿Por qué tanto interés, Nott? —preguntó, escudándose tras la burla y la arrogancia—. Ah, claro, Daphne ya no te hace caso y se te ha acabado la vida privada.

—Oh, presupongo entonces que no te interesará saber por qué Crabbe y Goyle terminaron en un armario el curso pasado sin recordar la conversación que tuvieron contigo.

Seguí caminando, indiferente, hasta que escuché un bufido que sonaba a victoria.

—Hecho —gruñó. Me giré y lo vi de brazos cruzados, con la mandíbula tensa. Miró su reloj, con impaciencia—. Vamos a las Tres Escobas, a los demás aún les queda un rato.

¿Os he hablado de lo paranoico que es Malfoy? Cuando llegamos al local se puso a mirar a un lado y a otro, con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando nadie sabe qué. Finalmente se encaminó hacia la mesa más alejada y, subiéndose la bufanda hasta que solo quedaron a la vista las dos rendijas plateadas, le hizo un gesto a la camarera. Ésta lo observó con una ceja alzada pero se acercó a tomarnos nota.

—Dos cervezas de mantequilla —pidió. Sin contar conmigo, por supuesto. Lo que yo quisiera o dejara de querer a él le era indiferente: se le había antojado que lo propio para la ocasión era eso y por su afilada y grandilocuente nariz que sería eso—. Ah, y limpie la mesa, que está asquerosa.

La mujer lo miró con odio pero, por suerte para su empleo, decidió abstenerse de hacer comentarios y se limitó a irse pisando fuerte tras un _fregotego_ murmurado con desprecio.

Cuando las bebidas aparecieron, Malfoy decidió dejar de parecer una tortuga: se quitó la bufanda y se bajó el cuello del abrigo. Debió captar en mi mirada lo ridícula que me parecía su actitud, porque comentó con mala leche:

—No quiero que me vean contigo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Claro, es mejor que te vean con Crabbe y Goyle. Cuéntamelo.

—Me meto con ellos porque son estúpidos.

—Muy bien, Granger tenía bigote porque no se había afeitado esa mañana.

Gruñó y tras un largo trago volvió a la carga:

—Alguien tiene que hacerle ver al mundo que tras la cabeza rajada de Potter hay un cerebro en coma.

—Crabbe y Goyle se metieron en el armario porque lo confundieron con la entrada a nuestra Sala Común.

—Joder.

Posó la jarra en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que parte del contenido se vertiera. Cuando vio cómo el líquido también había salpicado a su abrigo se cabreó y empezó a murmurar nadie sabe qué mientras se lo quitaba.

Notar cómo su orgullo le impedía decirme la verdad sólo provocaba que tuviera más ganas de saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, así que apoyé la cara en la palma de la mano y me dispuse a aguantar sus bufidos molestos hasta que se decidiera a hablar. Tras unos cuantos golpes impacientes con las uñas sobre el tablero, que sopesaban los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, las palabras brotaron provocando un eco que sonaba a rencor:

—Siempre tiene que ser el protagonista. Nadie sabe cómo venció al Señor Tenebroso. Ni siquiera él, joder. Entró en Hogwarts sin tener ni idea de nada y todo el mundo emocionado por los pasillos gritando: _"¿Me firmas un autógrafo, Potty? ¿Te puedo lamer los zapatos, Potty? ¿Quieres doscientos mil puntos por haberte puesto del derecho los calzoncillos, Potty?"_ —imitó, con voz aguda, batiendo mucho las pestañas—. Es ridículo. Pavoneándose por Hogwarts como si fuera alguien importante cuando no es más que un niño con la cabeza deforme. Le dan un puesto en el equipo de quidditch en primero, no lo expulsan haga lo que haga… Y luego dicen que Snape es imparcial, ¿qué pasa con ese viejo loco? Es un enchufado del director, está clarísimo. Si no, mira lo que pasó cuando perdimos la Copa de las Casas en primero.

Frunció el ceño mientras cogía la jarra y daba un largo trago para recomponerse. Suspiró hondo y prosiguió, arrastrando más las palabras de lo que acostumbraba:

—Sabes que mi padre me dijo que me hiciera su amigo —rodó los ojos—. Obviamente yo no quería, pero cuando me acerqué a él en el tren y le ofrecí la mano me rechazó. ¡A mí! Para irse con esa comadreja paupérrima, ¡es indignante! ¿Quién se cree? Los otros, Weasley y Granger, son simplemente seres inferiores. Un adorador de muggles y una sangresucia, por favor —finalizó, despectivo.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir. Siempre le costó abrirse, odiaba exponer aquello que realmente le reconcomía, lo hacía sentirse mundano y débil. Por eso, cuando se peinó el pelo con la mano derecha y acarició el borde de la jarra con un dedo, supe que había vuelto a colocarse la máscara. Noté cómo sus hombros se relajaron, cómo la piel de su mandíbula se destensó. Sabía que me tocaba a mí hablar.

—Retomando, ¿qué decías de Granger y su barba?

—Poción multijugos, me temo.

Frunció las cejas mientras se enervaba en el asiento. Sabía tan bien como yo qué era esa poción, así como sus efectos. Lo que se le escapaba era la relación con la cara peluda de la Gryffindor. Volvió a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, demostrando ser tan paciente como de costumbre.

—¿Y bien?

Chasqué la lengua, molesto por el apremio. La parte menos interesante de todos los tratos es aquella en la que te toca a ti cumplir. Pero, si quería seguir intercambiando información con él en el futuro, más me valía solventar aquella necesidad que parecía tener de recomponer su maltrecho ego. Me expliqué con voz monocorde:

—¿Recuerdas la tarde en la que hablaste con Crabbe y Goyle de la carta que te mandó tu padre? Con el recorte del periódico —asintió levemente—. Después aparecieron diciendo que habían salido de un armario y no recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido tras el banquete.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Granger? —interrumpió, hosco.

Me pincé el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras él repiqueteaba el talón de su zapato contra el suelo.

—Cállate. Sigo: pero tú hablaste con ellos, sólo que no eran ellos.

—Te puedo asegurar que no hablé ni con Granger ni con su bigote —ironizó, picado porque le había mandado callar.

Suspiré, hastiado.

—No, hablaste con Weasley y Potter.

El golpe hizo efecto. Sus ojos, velados por unos párpados aburridos, se abrieron de par en par. El gris apagado pasó a destilar hielo, sus manos laxas a formar puños. Casi pude escuchar el ruido que hicieron sus muelas cuando entrechocaron al tensar la mandíbula. Al fin tenía toda su atención. Me regodeé unos segundos, a sabiendas de que esa vez no me interrumpiría. Proseguí:

—Supongamos que hicieron una poción multijugos. Mejor dicho, supongamos que la hizo Granger —entrecrucé los dedos de las manos y me apoyé en ellos—. Sigamos suponiendo que se transformaron en Crabbe y en Goyle y que fueron a la Sala Común a sacarte información. Estábamos en tiempos de grandes serpientes, quizá hubieran llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que tú tenías las respuestas que buscaban. Después los impostores te dijeron que se iban a la enfermería y ésa tarde estaba yo allí cuando Potter y Weasley llevaron a Granger en tan cómico estado. Tus guardaespaldas, los de verdad, salieron de un armario sin recordar cómo llegaron ahí, puede que _alguien_ los metiera. Al cabo de los días vuelven a registrar tu casa y dan con el lugar en el que guardáis… las reliquias familiares.

Malfoy agarró una esquina de la mesa hasta que los nudillos perdieron todo su color. Alzó la vista y, con la voz tomada por la rabia, murmuró:

—Se lo dije. Les dije dónde guardábamos esos objetos.

—Otro punto a favor de mi teoría —corroboré, aburrido—. Con respecto a Granger estuve investigando y no encontré nada que hubiera podido llevarla a ese estado pero, teniendo en cuenta el asunto de las orejas y la cola, quizá cogiera de alguien el pelo equivocado. Para esa poción se suele emplear vello, como sabrás.

He de reconocer que jamás lo había visto tan furioso. No dijo nada hasta que a los quince minutos llegaron los demás, se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a la cerveza de mantequilla, exhalando sonoramente por la nariz.

Primero aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle, masticando a dos carrillos y hablando al mismo tiempo. Tremendamente elegantes. Después Parkinson y Greengrass, la primera tan cargada de bolsas que apenas cabía por la puerta. Me sorprendió ligeramente que la otra tuviera las manos vacías, hasta que vi aparecer detrás de ella a dos Slytherin de cuarto con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Manipuladoramente típica. Fue Zabini el que nos vio y avisó a los otros de que ya estábamos en el local. Greengrass sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa como si pisara bajo ella toda la mediocridad del mundo mágico:

—Ya os podéis ir—les dijo a sus esclavos, con desdén, mientras se sentaba en frente de mí y me miraba con sorna—. Hola, Theodore, Draco.

Parkinson se situó al lado de Malfoy y observó con extrañeza la expresión que aún mantenía.

—No te preocupes, Pansy —dijo Zabini mientras le hacía un gesto ligero a la camarera para que se acercara—. Se le pasará. Está triste porque Potter no ha podido venir a Hogsmeade.

La mirada que le dedicó el rubio tras sus palabras lo hizo carraspear y apartar la vista, incómodo. Reconozco que me llamó la atención esa nueva faceta de Malfoy, tan brutalmente helada. Greengrass, que ni terminaba de comprender lo sucedido ni le importaba, optó por la mejor solución: cambiar de tema con aire distendido.

—Desde la fiesta del otro día no paran de enviarme lechuzas pidiéndome citas —soltó una breve risita, como si en realidad su narcisismo se hubiera replanteado que eso pudiera ser extraño. Alcé una ceja ante su parodia de humildad y ella sonrió al notarlo—. ¿Qué pasa, Theodore?

Y ese aparentemente inocente _"¿qué pasa?"_ era perfectamente sustituible por un bochornoso _"¿estás celoso?"_ Malfoy salió de su estado glaciar y se rió por lo bajo, mirándome con burla; Parkinson estudió sin parpadear cada cambio en mi expresión, probablemente para comentarlo con Greengrass en privado; Crabbe y Goyle siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de cosas que solo a ellos les importaban y Zabini, ya recompuesto tras el gesto anterior del rubio, decidió que era hora de que entrara en escena:

—Le pasa que está celoso, Daphne, ¿no lo ves? ¿No notas cómo parece terriblemente afectado en la manera en la que ha levantado un milímetro más de lo acostumbrado la ceja? Yo creo que él también quiere recibir lechuzas de tíos salidos.

No me molestó que Crabbe y Goyle se desternillaran, dando golpes en la mesa con los puños, tampoco que Malfoy tratara de ocultar las carcajadas con una poco disimulada tos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa ladeada Greengrass, que me prometió algo que en ese momento no entendí, me erizó el vello de la nuca.

De vuelta a Hogwarts, Parkinson decidió perdonar a Malfoy gracias al dedo anular de éste. Para que no haya lugar a malentendidos me explicaré: Goyle demostró el modo tan precario en que conectaban sus neuronas _"¿qué llevas en el dedo, tío?"_, Crabbe se burló de sus propias inseguridades _"Malfoy, ése anillo es un poco marica"_, Zabini no dejó pasar la oportunidad _"anda, tiene forma de serpiente. ¿Es un regalo de los novios de Daphne?"_, el aludido bufó despectivo _"no, es un regalo de tu madre"_ y la morena sonrió feliz al constatar que llevaba puesto el presente que le había obsequiado mucho tiempo atrás. Pero eso es otra historia, lo importante es que la ilusión de la chica se evaporó tan pronto como la integridad del rubio se vino a pique con la frase:

—¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!

Como es obvio, Malfoy no se enteró del enfado de Parkinson hasta que, durante el banquete de Halloween en el Gran Comedor, exigió:

—Alcánzame el pastel de chocolate, Pansy.

Ninguno de nosotros estábamos preparados para su reacción. Arrugó la servilleta iracunda pero, con voz aflautada y falsa, contestó:

—Oh, mira, ahí está Potter —señaló la mesa de Gryffindor—, mejor pídeselo a él.

Zabini casi se cayó al suelo a causa de las carcajadas, probablemente más que orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus intentos de convencer a Parkinson de que entre su rubio favorito y _El Miope_ había algo más que odio. Malfoy, por su parte, se quedó lívido mientras Greengrass clavaba los ojos, abiertos de par en par, en su amiga.

* * *

—¡Todos a los sacos! Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla. ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos! —vociferaba, ahogado en su presunción, el prefecto de Gryffindor.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban desconcertados, parados en mitad del Gran Comedor, mirando a los sacos de dormir que acababa de convocar el director como si ellos tuvieran las respuestas. Un murmullo histérico que vaticinaba esperpénticas historias zumbaba sobre las cabezas, que se giraban inquietas hacia un lado y otro de la estancia, temiendo encontrar a un supuesto psicópata entre la multitud de adolescentes.

—¡Ya sé lo que ha pasado! —exclamó Parkinson mientras recuperaba el aliento tras la carrera.

En cuanto llegamos se había evaporado tras un rápido "_voy a recoger información_". Apareció a los cinco minutos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos gritando lo interesantes que eran todos los rumores que había logrado reunir. Escrutó con rapidez la disposición que habíamos hecho de los sacos y se adueñó del que había a la derecha de Malfoy, olvidando por completo el enfado de la cena ante la perspectiva de notar su aliento en la nuca. Inmediato al rubio estaba Zabini y, entre él y yo, Greengrass.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Vincent y Gregory? —inquirió la morena, ya tumbada boca abajo, apoyando la cara sobre las manos.

—Claro, tú nunca has tenido que aguantarlos cuando tienen sueño: se vuelven un par de trols insoportables y violentos. Están por ahí, creo —Malfoy señaló a la esquina contigua mientras se desabrochaba los zapatos—, gruñendo estupideces sobre gente que no los dejaba dormir. ¿Qué se supone que pasa?

—¡Sirius Black! Por lo visto ha entrado en el castillo, ¿os lo podéis creer? Es más, intentó colarse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y destrozó unos cuadros o no sé qué.

—O sea, que Sirius Black se coló en el castillo, fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no le gustó la decoración, se la cargó y volvió a irse.

—Cállate, Blaise.

El chico se rió mientras se acomodaba bocabajo, con la barbilla recostada sobre los brazos. Apagaron las luces cuando Malfoy aún estaba desanudándose la corbata, por lo que la oscuridad nos devolvió sus gruñidos molestos. Yo me puse de lado, mirando a la pared, ignorando una conversación que aún así me llegaba a los oídos:

—¿Qué creéis que haría Black en la torre de Gryffindor?

—Pansy, ¿no habíamos quedado en que se había transformado en decorador de interiores? —Zabini soltó una breve risita—. Vale, vale, ya me callo, ¡ay! Deja de darme patadas.

—Quizá esté buscando a Potter —susurró ella—. Ya sabéis, todo el mundo busca a Potter. ¿No decía El Profeta que era seguidor de quién-tú-sabes?

Imaginé la cara del rubio, que emitió un sonido ininteligible, arrugada por la frustración. Estaba claro que le ponía de los nervios no hacer a los demás partícipes de lo que habíamos oído en verano. Por suerte era lo bastante inteligente como para saber cuándo tenía que morderse la lengua, por mucho que le fastidiara.

—Es probable —murmuró Zabini, aparentemente serio—. Ayer regalaron un suplemento con el periódico en el que había fotos de las diez mansiones mejor decoradas. La de quién-tú-sabes encabezaba la lista, es obvio que Black está detrás de eso. Muy sospechoso, si me permitís el apunte.

Se escuchó ruido de tela al moverse y el característico sonido seco de la mano de Parkinson impactando contra la piel de alguien.

—¡Joder, Pansy, que eso era mi brazo!

—Lo siento, Draco.

Media hora después de que Dumbledore y Snape merodearan por el improvisado pasillo que había entre la multitud de estudiantes, la conversación finalizó. No se escuchaban más que algunos ronquidos aislados de Zabini, murmullos indescifrables de Malfoy y un sutil silbido de nariz que, por nuestra distribución, adiviné que pertenecía a Parkinson. Greengrass estaba en completo silencio. En un principio pensé que estaría profundamente dormida, hasta que noté cómo se acercaba al borde derecho de su saco y se quedaba parada justo en el límite entre éste y el mío. De mi garganta salió de improvisto un carraspeo suave, quizá para que ella supiera que estaba despierto, quizá porque tenía trece años; la noche me devolvió una respuesta idéntica.

Fulminé a la oscuridad con los ojos abiertos, preguntándole a dónde se había ido mi sueño mientras una voz en mi interior, una de esas que arrastran las palabras, me prometió misterios desvelados si me decidía a hacer algo. Me separé un poco de la pared, sintiéndome patético y agradeciendo la negrura que me ocultaba de miradas indiscretas. Una risa tintineó sutilmente en mi oído cuando me acerqué a la chica, aún de espaldas a ella. La sangre me martilleaba en el oído cada vez que notaba el aliento caliente en mi nuca y el corazón se removía furioso al menor ruido de la tela al moverse. Esperé, ansioso aunque jamás lo reconociera, a que los minutos me trajeran las respuestas. Tras la primera vuelta del segundero noté su mano introduciéndose en el saco, tras la segunda su dedo recorriéndome la espalda. A la tercera mis hormonas pisotearon mi orgullo con saña y me di la vuelta. No tardé mucho en habituarme a la oscuridad, por lo que distinguí brevemente su pérfida sonrisa antes de que se girara, dejándome descolocado y, por qué no reconocerlo, molesto.

Y esa noche, aquella en la que un supuesto asesino en serie protagonizó muchas pesadillas, nosotros comenzamos con nuestro juego. La serpiente localizó al ratón y de sus colmillos brotó la ponzoña al imaginarse devorándolo. Lo que aún no estaba claro era quién era quién.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Ya os avisé de que no esperarais un gran capítulo. Si bien se ha hecho de rogar por la temporada de exámenes, no es más que una serie de diálogos a consecuencia de la fiesta anterior. Pero, como siempre digo, son necesarios. Por un lado me encanta ir mostrando cómo se desarrolla la amistad entre ellos, por otro sentarán muchas bases futuras.

Os agradezco a todos la paciente espera, saludo a los nuevos lectores y achucho a los viejos. Me encanta haber llegado con vosotros a las 253 páginas, y me encanta aún más que me hayáis hecho saber vía review que esto os está gustando (o no). Parece mentira que os diga esto, con quince capítulos a la espalda, pero aún queda mucho por contar. Soy una tortuga a la hora de narrar, sí, pero merecéis que plasme la historia paso a paso y con buena letra. A ver si, con suerte, os hago ver todo el universo viperino que guardo en la cabeza.

Mención especial a **Ludejong**, quién, entre jaquecas, se toma su tiempo para revisar. A **Källa**, que viste de verde al igual que yo. A **Ninfa**, que la tengo terminal con todo el coñazo que le doy. Y, aunque no sé si leerá esto, a **Mago**, que hace poco fue su cumpleaños. Felicitadle y recordad referiros a él como un chico, XDD.


	16. Daphne Greengrass

_A Naia, que hace poco cumplió años, que hace mucho que me sigue y que se merece esto y más._

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _The sound of Silence_, de Simon & Garfunkel.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again._

_People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never shared, and no one dared to stir the sound of silence"_

The sound of Silence, Simon & Garfunkel.

* * *

16. _Daphne Greengrass_.

¿Que quién es Daphne Greengrass? Aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo malgastado, no sabría qué responder.

Malfoy siempre dijo que Greengrass era un par de piernas interminables unidas a dos buenas tetas. Zabini de vez en cuando hacía hincapié en su culo. Pero olvidaban mucho, se dejaban miles de sonrisas ladinas, esbozadas para aquél que no quisiera envenenarse con ellas; susurros que erizaban la piel, exhalados como si el minutero marcara el punto y final; promesas veladas por un brillo mortecino en sus ojos verdes, que hablaban de fantasías que ni siquiera habías tenido la indecencia de imaginar. Ella era todo lo que, quisieras o no, deseabas. Era el silencio que te acusaba cuando te masturbabas, el sudor que impregnaba tu mano cuando te agarrabas la polla, los jadeos roncos y las duchas de agua fría de después. Era la repulsión que sentías hacia ti mismo al correrte y, a la vez, las convulsiones que anunciaban un orgasmo perfecto.

Era la culpabilidad y el deseo de sentirse culpable. La serpiente que perseguía al ratón y el ratón que se dejaba perseguir.

Fue las esposas que se aseguraron de encadenarme, aún cuando sólo tenía catorce años.

Nací el día en que los vivos recuerdan a los muertos y fingen llorarlos acudiendo a sus tumbas cargados de cadáveres de flores que acabarían, como sus dueños, pudriéndose en soledad, abandonados hasta el próximo primero de noviembre.

Obviamente mi cumpleaños me era indiferente. No esperaba regalos y las felicitaciones me parecían estúpidas y tremendamente poco prácticas. Palabras vacías que no servían de nada y que eran pronunciadas con automatismo. Por todo ello, el día que dejé de tener trece años me encontraba solo en la biblioteca, leyendo. Había huido de la Sala Común ante la idea de pasarme la tarde entera escuchando rumores sobre Black y su afán por redecorar el castillo. Malfoy había desaparecido, lo que implicaba que Goyle y Crabbe se acercaran cada dos por tres a preguntarme por su paradero, independientemente de que les mirara con asco y no les contestara.

Pasé una página del libro, aburrido, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma. No me inmuté al escuchar el ruido que hizo la silla de mi izquierda al ser arrastrada. Greengrass me saludó con una media sonrisa que no vi y con un silencio que pareció retumbar. Al cabo de los minutos, cuando hubo sacado un pergamino y garabateaba runas en él, murmuró:

—Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga. He venido para hablar contigo de nuevo.

La miré, confuso, y observé cómo parecía saborear las palabras que acababa de decir.

—Es una canción que me recuerda a ti. Se llama _El sonido del silencio_.

Me centré de nuevo en el libro cuando la piel de sus mejillas se tensó, formando una mueca maliciosa.

—¿De qué trata? —pregunté.

Su rodilla rozó mi muslo en una parodia de casualidad cuando se giró hacia mí. Notaba el tacto a través de la tela del pantalón cuando recordé lo acontecido en los sacos de dormir, la noche anterior. Seguí perforando el volumen con la mirada, herido en mi orgullo por haberle seguido el juego en El Gran Comedor. Había perdido, no sólo esa batalla, sino la confianza que tenía en mi estoicismo. Ella me había mostrado cómo, con unos cuantos movimientos que nada tenían que ver con magia y varitas, podía desarmarme. Y la detestaba por ello.

—Habla de gente que conversa sin hablar, que oye sin escuchar, para no perturbar el sonido del silencio.

Daphne Greengrass nació con el año, regodeándose por la expectación que causó durante el primer desayuno de enero. Siempre decía que era como si 1980 hubiera estado esperando únicamente por ella. Su madre siempre dice que su piel es igual de blanca que la nieve que decoraba el paisaje ese día, yo me inclino a pensar que las similitudes con la misma tienen más que ver con la temperatura de su riego sanguíneo.

Fue criada entre seda y espejos que se desvivían por recordarle su belleza. Sus padres le proporcionaban todo lo que quisiera, sin objeción. Su atención le pertenecía: cada vez que entraba en una habitación, sus familiares y los amigos de éstos se deshacían en halagos. Por ello, al nacer su hermana, la odió con un veneno que debería estar prohibido para alguien tan joven. Aún recuerda con rencor cuando se encerró en su dormitorio durante tres días, negándose a probar bocado, al haber sido regañada por su madre a causa de cortarle el pelo a Astoria y destrozar todos sus vestidos. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que debía ser más sutil para no perder el favor de nadie: trató de hacerle la vida imposible a la niña. Empezó culpándola de los platos que ella misma había arrojado al suelo y terminó matando a su propia mascota. Tenía nueve años y una cría de gato a la que sacó los ojos para arrojarlos bajo la cama de su hermana. Con las manos recién limpiadas de sangre, lloró y berreó, acusándola de envidia, _"Sabes que soy la favorita de papá y mamá y por eso le has hecho esto a Agatha. ¡Eres mala, Astoria! ¡Nadie te querrá jamás!" _

No sé cómo terminó esa historia, Greengrass siempre olvida contar el final. Lo que sé es que jamás volvió a haber animales en su casa.

Pero, como siempre, acabó aburriéndose. Decidió que esa cría no merecía su atención y se limitó a ignorarla. Actuaba como si no existiera: no la saludaba, no la miraba, no contestaba cuando se dirigía a ella.

—Por eso me recuerda a ti —continuó, inclinándose más de la cuenta en la mesa, violando el espacio que había entre nosotros—. Siempre respetando el sonido del silencio.

La miré de reojo y la vi apoyada sobre el codo, completamente girada hacia mí.

—¿Ya no vienes a la biblioteca con tu amiguita de Ravenclaw? ¿Tan pronto se ha cansado de ti? —siseó, dispuesta a morder al ratón. Apoyó con fingido pesar su mano sobre mi muslo—. O quizá hayas sido tú. Me refiero a que es probable que te hayas cansado de lo que ella te ofrece.

Pensé en Lisa, en sus saludos afables pero escuetos por los pasillos y en la distancia que parecía haber autoimpuesto tras el encontronazo con Zabini. Lisa, que en ese momento estaba a pocas mesas de distancia, que ya no escogía sentarse a mi lado en la biblioteca. Pensé que, aunque de manera indirecta, la causante de todo había sido Greengrass. Siempre era Greengrass.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi se me antojó tediosamente preciosa. Era perfecta, con sus felinos ojos verdes y su pelo largo y castaño, similar a un tazón de chocolate caliente en una fría mañana de invierno. Pese a ello, la ignoré, al igual que hacía con todo aquél que me rodeaba: nunca me gustó el dulce y la belleza me parecía, además de desdeñable, soporífera. Supongo que fue eso lo que propició su fijación. Necesitaba que yo la mirara como hacían todos, que tratara de hablar con ella, que la adulara. Al no conseguirlo, me perseguía y me acusaba con sus caras despectivas, insultándome de cuando en cuando con tono asqueado.

Cuando murió mi madre, muchos acudieron a casa para darnos un pésame no sentido. Yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, con los ojos secos y el vómito aún manchando la camisa negra.

—Theodore necesita descansar —oí a mi abuela desde el salón—. Dejadlo solo por ahora, es lo mejor.

—No me importa —dijo Greengrass, muy ufana aún a sus cuatro años.

Escuché sus pasos por la escalera y cómo la puerta se abría con una total falta de consideración. Me miró con seriedad mientras se acercaba, con los brazos en jarras. Se situó frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido, y dijo:

—Tus ojos son bonitos.

Se tumbó en el suelo, a mi lado, completamente callada. Nunca más volvió a insultarme.

A los dos años, aún sin haber tenido éxito pues yo seguía sin adularla, siguió sentada a mi lado, ya centrada en sus cosas. Yo leía y ella me acompañaba, en silencio. Con el paso del tiempo este silencio se convirtió en nuestro método de comunicación, aprendimos a gritar con él, a llorar en él y a ahogarnos con sus secretos.

Así como Crabbe y Goyle siempre estuvieron junto a Malfoy, Greengrass siempre estuvo junto a mí. A diferencia de éstos, ella nunca me defendía ni parecía propensa a llamar mi atención, pues sabía que nadie más quería sentarse conmigo. Era feliz al ser lo único con lo que contaba. Puede que, tras todos los silencios compartidos, aprendiera a comprender qué había en ellos. Puede que viera a través de mi inexpresividad. Sea como fuere, nunca pareció dispuesta a invadir mi espacio hasta que entramos en Hogwarts y apareció Lisa.

La saliva se le amargaba en la lengua al notar cómo yo hablaba con la Ravenclaw, los puños se le contraían al ver que Lisa se había ganado en tan poco tiempo un hueco en mi diestra, cuando a ella le había costado tanto mantener el de la siniestra. Greengrass quería reclamar como suyos los trescientos sesenta grados que había a mi alrededor.

Jugó con mis hormonas, pisoteándolas junto a mi orgullo, siendo consciente de que necesitaba que yo la odiara para que le prestara atención.

Y la odié, ya lo creo. Y ella masajeó ese odio con cinismo, al igual que esa tarde de primeros de noviembre me masajeaba el muslo, provocando la erección de mi desprecio. Greengrass sabía que lo que más me irritaba era perder el control, por ello sonrió de esa manera al decir:

—Será mejor que te deje estudiar tranquilo, no quiero molestarte.

Y se fue, al igual que siempre que lograba lo que quería. Me puse una mano en la frente y suspiré hondo, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Estás pálido; más que de costumbre, quiero decir —comentó una voz amable, a mi izquierda.

Miré de reojo a su propietaria, que se sentó escrutándome con preocupación. Tras ella, unas cuantas mesas más lejos, sus amigas y ese Boot no tenían la decencia de disimular que estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repitió Lisa, agarrando el borde de la falda con una mano trémula, como si dudara el situarla sobre mi hombro. No lo hizo.

—Define bien.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

—¿Te encuentras mal, entonces?

—No.

Esbozó una sonrisa que parecía dolerle y apoyó la mochila que aún llevaba colgada al hombro sobre la mesa. Sacó un pergamino con despreocupación, una pluma carcomida y un bote de tinta y se puso a escribir.

—Te he visto charlando con esa chica, Daphne Greengrass, ¿verdad? —No contesté y ella siguió sin mirarme, centrada en los trazos—. ¿Has discutido con ella?

—Define discutir —rebatí, malhumorado.

Lisa bufó, visiblemente harta.

—Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí.

Entonces me miró y mi aspecto frustrado debió antojársele cómico, porque emitió una risa suave y condescendiente.

—No te preocupes, si os habéis peleado ya lo solucionaréis. —Tragó saliva con pesadez, como si tuviera algo grande y desagradable obstruyéndole la garganta—. Al fin y al cabo sois… bueno, es tu novia, ¿no?

Levanté la cabeza, ligeramente sorprendido por la salida. Apoyé la mejilla en una mano, ladeado hacia ella con una ceja arqueada. La conversación prometía ser divertida.

—¿Mi novia?

Me fascinó el rubor de sus mejillas y la voz temblorosa que lo precedió. Era sumamente fácil incomodarla.

—O sea, hace poco, cuando os encontré a Blaise y a ti de camino a Ravenclaw… —carraspeó—. Dijiste que os habíais besado.

—¿Y?

Frunció el ceño ante mi tono burlesco mal disimulado.

—Y nada. Supuse que saldríais juntos entonces.

—Salimos juntos.

Casi pude saborear la sangre que parecía manar de su corazón.

—Salgo con mucha gente —me miró, anonadada—. Salgo de la Sala Común con Malfoy. De las clases de Pociones con los Gryffindor. Del Gran Comedor con el resto de los alumnos.

Dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que Padma Patil tuviera que agarrar a Terry Boot para que no viniera corriendo en su auxilio. Patético.

—Eres idiota —sentenció, con voz firme—. Me refiero a que es tu novia.

—¿Qué es una novia? —seguí, observando cómo manaba pus de su herida.

Resopló, cada vez más cabreada.

—No seas tonto, una novia es alguien con quién sales frecuentemente —siguió, ante mi ceja enarcada—: Es a quién le cuentas cosas.

—Cuento cosas a quién me reporte algo. Y ya ha quedado claro el asunto de salir. ¿Es Patil tu novia? Sales con ella.

—También te coges de la mano…

Oh, se dejaba lo mejor para el final, tratando de aferrarse a esas tonterías pensando que no podría echarlas por tierra.

—Mi abuela me cogía de la mano cuando era pequeño.

—¡Vale ya! —exigió, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido y los labios formando una fina línea—. Una novia es con quién haces todas esas cosas y, además, te besas.

Me acaricié la barbilla con lentitud, siendo plenamente consciente de que ella estaba grabando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. El calor de sus mejillas era sofocante. Su pulso se aceleraba, sus ojos brillaban, sus nudillos se tensaban. Por mí. Gracias a mí. Yo le provocaba toda esa ola de confusas y caóticas sensaciones. Yo manipulaba su bienestar. Yo, que hasta hacía un momento había sido manipulado por otra persona.

El veneno comenzaba a agolparse en la boca, así que lo solté:

—¿Eso quiere decir que todas las personas a las que bese se convertirán en mis novias?

—¿Besas a otras chicas? —tartamudeó, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿No podría?

—¡Deja de responderme con preguntas! —Clavó la vista en sus rodillas—. ¿Lo haces o no?

Me levanté con lentitud y cogí el libro. Me giré, devolviéndolo a su hueco en la estantería y, de espaldas a ella, murmuré:

—Aún no.

No me quedé para disfrutar de mi victoria sobre su turbación.

* * *

El día del partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff la Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta. Pese a ello, yo me encontraba tumbado en la cama, leyendo. O evitando a Greengrass, que me lanzaba miradas que sonreían con superioridad. Llevaba semanas con su extraño juego de persecución lo cual, siendo francos, si no se hubiera limitado a calentar no habría sido del todo fastidioso. Pero no iba a dejar que me infectara, no iba a ceder volviendo a quebrar mi orgullo.

A cada renglón, su cara se definía más y más en mi mente, distrayéndome. Cuando casi pude oír su risa restallando en los tímpanos cerré de golpe el tomo, hastiado. Decidí que lo mejor sería darme una ducha de agua fría para despejarme. Suspiré y me levanté con parsimonia, cabreándome cada vez más al notar cómo perdía una batalla aún a distancia.

Ya en el baño, mientras me desabotonaba la camisa y el agua corría, observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Un chico pálido y delgado me devolvió la mueca de indiferencia. Me acerqué a él, centrándome en las ojeras que contrastaban con el azul oscuro de sus iris. Le sonreí, sintiéndome ridículo y constatando que la expresión desentonaba con el resto. La cara alargada y aún infantil no cuadraba con las comisuras curvadas: parecía una burda farsa, una de esas que apestan a ironía. Mi sonrisa era desagradable, era violenta y brutalmente cruel. El monstruo que había bajo mi cama me copió la expresión, regodeándose en silencio.

Terminé de desnudarme y, sin dedicarle otro vistazo a aquél reflejo que me era tan extraño, me metí en la ducha. El agua helada me hizo lanzar una exclamación ahogada, pero ayudó en mi propósito. Greengrass desapareció, siendo sustituida por la contracción de mi abdomen a causa del frío y el champú cuyo olor era casi tan sutil como mi oído. Escuché la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose y supuse que Malfoy y compañía ya habrían vuelto. Me arrepentí por no haberlo previsto: no había cogido ropa para cambiarme dentro. Cerré el grifo, chascando la lengua, y me envolví la cintura con una toalla blanca.

Siempre me gustó caminar descalzo, con los pies mojados, dejando huellas que se evaporarían del suelo antes de que nadie pudiera percatarse de ellas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño me preguntaba si el tiempo que permanecían impresas en las baldosas dependía de la personalidad del dueño. Qué estupidez.

Abrí la puerta del baño, frotándome el pelo sin preocuparme por las salpicaduras, y me topé con ella sentada en mi cama, mirándome con interés, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Pese a tragar mi sorpresa mezclada con saliva de manera casi automática, mi expresión se mantuvo insoldable.

—Greengrass, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, es que me aburría mucho en la Sala Común. Está tan solitaria… —comentó, con falsa inocencia—. Pensé que quizá podría hacerte compañía mientras lees, como cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas? Aunque veo que no estabas leyendo, qué cosas. ¿Molesto?

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué al baúl para coger algo de ropa.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Se rió con sutileza mientras se tumbaba bocabajo en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los zapatos suspendidos sobre mi almohada. Saqué unos calzoncillos bajo su escrutinio, procurando agarrar la toalla con firmeza sin que fuera demasiado evidente.

—Pásame los pantalones —murmuré.

—¿Eh?

—Los pantalones, estás tumbada sobre ellos.

—Oh, claro —aproveché para incorporarme mientras ella se sacaba la prenda de debajo de las rodillas. Me la tendió con una sonrisa—. Toma.

La cogí y me la quedé mirando, invitándola a irse a la mierda o, en su defecto, lejos de mi habitación. No pilló el concepto. O no quiso pillarlo, probablemente.

—¿Te vas a vestir ya? Pero si estás empapado —preguntó con sorna, sin moverse del sitio.

Me situé de espaldas a ella, bastante alejado de la cama, y me subí como pude la ropa interior sin quitarme la toalla. Cuando hube logrado mi propósito, con las risas de Greengrass como música de fondo, cogí los pantalones que había depositado en el suelo, a mis pies, y me los puse de la misma forma. La situación era desconcertante y, sin el regusto amargo del alcohol, bochornosa.

Giré la cara y la vi de refilón, observándome mientras toqueteaba los botones de mi camisa.

—¿Esto también te lo vas a poner? Qué aburrido.

—Qué quieres, Daphne —siseé con fastidio.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh, me has llamado Daphne, qué bonito. Solo quería hacerte compañía —se puso en pie y se acercó a mí, con lentitud—. Ya sabes que no me gusta estar sola —se paró a dos pasos de mi espalda, concentrada en las gotas que recorrían mis omóplatos—. Además, el otro día fui a la biblioteca a algo en concreto y, con las prisas, lo olvidé.

—Qué tragedia. Supuse que tu propósito era únicamente joder.

—Theodore, siempre tan malpensado —avanzó un poco más y alargó el brazo para recorrer sutilmente mi columna con un dedo frío—. Fui a felicitarte, por supuesto.

Me concentré en reprimir el escalofrío y en imprimir un tono monocorde:

—Una lástima, olvidé hacer pastel.

—Cada año que pasa te vuelves más cínico —se burló—, ¿qué se siente teniendo catorce?

Clavé la mirada en la pared que tenía frente a mí, ignorando que ya estuviera casi completamente pegada a mi espalda. Pude imaginar cómo sus colmillos se alargaban emanando ponzoña. Una ponzoña que, probablemente, sabría a secretos gritados en silencio que desvelaban los misterios de la adolescencia. Que olía a menta y ponía la piel de gallina. Un veneno adictivamente agradable pero, no por ello, menos peligroso.

—No se siente nada, como siempre.

—Estás más alto —dijo, ignorando mi falta de entusiasmo—. Siempre me han gustado los chicos más altos que yo. Y mayores. Y, al menos hasta enero, me sacas un año.

—Qué quieres, Daphne —repetí, con los puños apretados, clavándome las uñas en las palmas y agradeciendo el dolor que ayudaba a evadirme de su presencia.

Me abrazó por detrás y, mientras me recorría el abdomen con las manos blancas y largas, me susurró cerca del oído:

—Todo.

Cerré los ojos, con la cabeza agachada, buscando la calma que necesitaba mi bragueta, que amenazaba con reventar. Cuando una de sus manos bajó lentamente desde el ombligo, dejé de buscar y me giré con brusquedad. Noté la sorpresa en su rostro cuando la agarré de un hombro y la empotré con fuerza contra la pared que hasta hacía poco había estado mirando. Emitió un quejido doloroso que acallé besándola brutalmente. La odiaba. Odiaba su pelo, sus ojos, su olor, su voz, su tacto. Odiaba cómo me pegaba a ella con impotencia y cómo ella me pasaba las manos por el cuello, sonriéndome en la boca. Odiaba que no se molestara cuando le mordí el labio inferior. Odiaba notar cómo su veneno me corroía por dentro, calentando mi riego sanguíneo habitualmente helado.

La aplasté con mi peso contra el muro, deseando que desapareciera. Mientras ella me tiraba del pelo, colé mis brazos bajo su camisa y le arañé con desesperación la espalda, deleitándome con su molestia. Intenté devorar su existencia, implantando mi supremacía. Mi lengua batalló cruelmente en una reivindicación que quizá sólo yo entendiera. Cuando ahogó un gemido prácticamente en mi garganta, supe que quizá no estuviera todo perdido. Le separé las piernas con la rodilla sin cortesía alguna, fusionándome cada vez más con su despreciable cuerpo.

El monstruo que había bajo mi cama pareció expectante cuando saqué una mano de su espalda y la situé en su muslo. Cuanto más subía, más se ensanchaba esa sonrisa repleta de dientes puntiagudos. Al rozar el borde de las bragas, sus ojos amarillentos se iluminaron, prometiéndome un punto y final en mi tediosa existencia.

Me sentía sobrepasado, repleto de un montón de esas emociones que tanto había luchado por eliminar. Estaba ansioso, furioso y nervioso. Necesitaba todo cuando deseaba necesitar nada.

Apoyé la frente en la pared mientras ella ahogaba exhalaciones agitadas en mi clavícula. Acaricié el bordado de su ropa interior, como si supiera qué estaba haciendo cuando estaba claro que mi mano la movía el pánico. Y fue éste el que me ayudó a enfriarme, el que curvó una de mis comisuras formando una mueca de victoria. Subí los dedos hasta tocar la piel que había entre el ombligo y la goma de las bragas, separé ésta última con exagerada lentitud y, con la mandíbula tensa, bajé la cabeza hasta situar los labios sobre la oreja de la chica.

—Greengrass…

Ella, aturdida al escucharme, murmuró un quedo _"¿Qué?"_

—Jódete.

Todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Me separé de su cuerpo, totalmente recompuesto, como un imán que se aleja de su igual, y me encaminé hacia la cama con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Theodore, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Giré la cabeza, mirándola de soslayo. Estaba desencajada, con el ceño fruncido pero los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si no terminara de asimilar qué había pasado. Cogí la camisa arrugada y me la puse, ignorándola. Mientras abrochaba los botones con parsimonia me sentí bien, superior. Había dejado de ser el ratón. Me tumbé, cogí el libro que había quedado olvidado en la mesilla, y lo abrí por la página que había dejado marcada. Con la vista perdida en él, comenté:

—Leyendo, ¿no lo ves?

El portazo que dio al salir hizo que un escalofrío de satisfacción me recorriera la columna. Al poco tiempo Malfoy entró en la habitación con una mueca extraña, por lo que deduje que se habría cruzado con Greengrass en las escaleras.

—Nott, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

—He ganado.

—¿Qué? —pasé una página con calma, sin contestar.

Se acercó a mí y me arrebató el libro de las manos, molesto. Alcé una ceja cuando lo arrojó sobre la cama de Zabini y se sentó en ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te la has tirado? —parecía contrariado, como si le fastidiara el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado atrás en ese aspecto. Él, que siempre se jactaba de ir un paso por delante—. Porque tenía cara de estar cabreada, lo cual no dice mucho a tu favor.

—No, Malfoy, no me la he tirado. Dame el libro.

Cogió el tomo y lo miró con aire suspicaz, alternando la vista de éste a mí con incredulidad.

—¿La has dejado plantada por un maldito libro?

—Efectivamente.

—Estás enfermo. Ya sé por qué pasas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca —soltó una carcajada, felicitándose por su propio chiste—. Creo que Pince no estará contenta cuando averigüe qué haces entre las estanterías.

Volvió a poner en libro en mi mesilla y se recostó de lado en la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos antes de apoyarlos sobre las sábanas.

—Gryffindor ha perdido —comentó alegremente—. Potter se encontró con los dementores y ese Diggory cogió la snitch. Crabbe y Goyle están abajo con los demás, celebrándolo. ¿Vienes? Los de quinto han robado comida de las cocinas, también hay cerveza de mantequilla.

—Paso.

Suspiró con aburrimiento.

—Qué raro. Yo bajaré en un rato: alguien tendrá que consolar a Daphne después de que la hayan dejado plantada por la celulosa —se mofó—. Aunque también está Zabini, seguro que él no pierde la oportunidad.

Bostecé, poniéndome los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Me da igual.

—Dime de una vez qué ha pasado. ¿No ha sabido recitar de memoria —miró el título del libro— los cien hongos más venenosos de Gran Bretaña?

—Qué va —dijo una voz jocosa, desde la puerta—, la muy cerda solo se sabía noventa y nueve. ¿Qué hacéis?

Zabini, que nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, estaba apoyado sobre un hombro en el dintel.

—Por cierto, Malfoy, gracias por poner los zapatos llenos de barro sobre mi cama. Recuérdame que luego me restriegue desnudo contra tu almohada —el rubio le miró indiferente y, por supuesto, no se movió—. No me he enterado bien de qué ha pasado, he llegado cuando ha salido a colación mi nombre. Ya sabéis, soy un chico oportuno.

Malfoy, que en condiciones normales se hubiera dedicado a intercambiar pullas con el moreno, vio en él la oportunidad perfecta para sacarme información y, de paso, molestar.

—Resulta que Nott ha dejado plantada a Daphne por pajearse con un libro. Uno de hongos.

Zabini cerró la puerta y me miró con las cejas alzadas mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Si ya sabía yo que era un tipo listo. Nadie puede resistirse a un buen hongo venenoso —cogió el tomo de la mesilla y acarició el dorso con aire apreciativo—. Oh, sí, cubierta de cuero, mi favorita. Que sepas que yo te entiendo, Nott —restregó la mejilla contra el lomo, provocando las carcajadas de Malfoy.

—¿Tú qué crees que ha pasado? —preguntó, como si yo no estuviera presente.

—Creo que Daphne ha aparecido desnuda y dispuesta en la habitación, pero ha pillado a su amado en plena faena con la página treinta y ocho. Ha sido demasiado para ella, pobrecita —ironizó. Después esbozó una sonrisa que presagiaba lo peor—. O puede que Nott no haya querido darle lo que ella buscaba, últimamente parece de lo más insistente.

Quizá, si no hubiera estado de tan buen humor tras mi victoria, no habría contestado. Quizá me hubiera limitado a ignorar sus tonterías. Pero, lamentablemente para el orgullo de Zabini, tenía ganas de seguir en mi podio.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu polla? ¿Has conseguido limpiarla?

Me miró anonadado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tardó unos segundos en recomponer su mueca de bufón.

—Ah, me encanta cuando estás parlanchín. Cómo sabes dar donde duele.

Malfoy, que no entendía nada pero que adivinaba que se cocía algo jugoso, esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Problemas de higiene, Zabini?

—Digamos que a su conquista le sentó mal el alcohol en un momento clave —contesté.

El rubio explotó, comenzó a reírse como un maníaco, dando puñetazos en la almohada mientras murmuraba _"Te vomitaron… te vomitaron en… ¡Te vomitaron!"_

* * *

—Venga, Nott, cuéntame cómo fue —insistió Malfoy por enésima vez.

El buen humor del rubio era desconcertante. No solo había perdido Gryffindor, culminando con el ingreso en la enfermería de Potter, sino que, además, Snape nos había dado una clase de Defensa por encontrarse Lupin _indispuesto_. Teníamos una redacción pendiente y tremendamente sospechosa sobre los licántropos pero, en general, el chico parecía feliz. Había dejado la pantomima del brazo, se había quitado al fin los vendajes —que, por cierto, hacía tiempo que no llevaba en la privacidad de la Sala Común—, y se paseaba por el castillo como si éste le perteneciera. Parecía explotar de emoción cada vez que se cruzaba con un par de gafas ridículas situadas bajo una cicatriz. No paraba de lanzar pullas y de hacer mímicas, vitoreadas por su séquito.

Por todo ello, quería terminar de redondear su existencia con el cotilleo de Zabini y su conquista con problemas de alcoholemia. Estábamos en El Gran Comedor acabando de desayunar, extrañamente alejados del resto. Greengrass llevaba tiempo ignorándome, motivo por el cual Parkinson se sentaba a su lado para hablar de nadie sabía qué. Zabini estaba con ellas, probablemente malmetiendo con alevosía. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban enzarzados en una discusión sobre equipos de quidditch y escobas de carreras anunciadas por brujas con el decoro inversamente proporcional al tamaño de sus faldas.

—Malfoy, ya te lo he dicho, la rubia le vomitó en la polla.

Volvió a reírse, como si aún no diera crédito. Y eso que lo recordaba en voz alta a la menor oportunidad.

—Sí, sí, ¿pero cómo fue?

—Estaban bailando un vals y, de repente, ella se agachó sobre su bragueta y decidió volverse bulímica.

—¿En serio?

—No.

Gruñó mientras se hurgaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó un galeón y un par de sickles y los puso sobre la mesa con aire indolente. Lo miré con una ceja alzada cuando me invitó con un gesto de la mano a coger el dinero.

—¿Y bien?

—Me ofendes —comenté, guardándome las monedas con indiferencia—. La rubia fue a buscarlo cuando estabas con Parkinson al pie de las escaleras, lo instó a tomar una poción. Él aceptó, obviamente. Subieron a la habitación y se liaron.

—¿Qué pasó allí? —preguntó, visiblemente picado por el hecho de que Zabini se hubiera llevado a una chica al dormitorio. O hubiera sido llevado por ella, lo cual era infinitamente mejor.

—No sé mucho —murmuré mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla del té—. Sé que se besaron y él acabó sin camisa y con los pantalones bajados —bebí un trago.

Malfoy volvió a gruñir mientras sacaba otro galeón y lo depositaba sobre el platito de mi taza.

—Ella no llevaba sujetador y él lo comprobó, por lo que se deduce que antes de que le condenaran la virilidad disfrutó. Después, cuando la chica estaba chupándosela, tuvo una arcada y la cosa terminó de manera poco higiénica. Zabini creo que se desplomó en la ducha cuando se estaba lavando; he oído que a ella se la llevaron a rastras sus amigas.

El rubio se volvió a reír por lo bajo mientras decía:

—El mundo parece un lugar mejor. Vamos a Pociones, la cosa promete.

Y ya lo creo que prometía: ese lunes Gryffindor perdió cincuenta puntos cuando Weasley le arrojó a Malfoy a la cara un corazón sanguinolento de dragón. Zabini no paró de repetir durante esa semana que habría pagado por tener una fotografía del momento del impacto. La verdad es que la cara del Slytherin bien merecía haber sido inmortalizada: una mezcla de desagrado e ira, todo desencajado y goteante. Eso sin contar con el olor putrefacto que desprendió las horas siguientes.

El último fin de semana del trimestre tuvimos otra excursión a Hogsmeade. Greengrass ya volvía a dirigirme la palabra aunque no había vuelto a intentar acercarse más de la cuenta: nuestra relación, si es que podía ser así llamada, era exactamente igual que en un principio. Estábamos juntos la mayor parte del día, cada uno centrado en sus asuntos sin intoxicar el silencio que nos envolvía. Una parte de mí, situada sobre los hombros, agradeció mi libertad; la otra, por debajo de la cadera, se contraía furiosa. De todos modos, ese día en Las Tres Escobas demostró que la normalidad es un término de lo más subjetivo.

—Fijaos en esa, ¿habéis visto qué pintas lleva?

Parkinson se giró y miró en la dirección que señalaba su amiga para encontrarse con Lisa, a la que yo había ubicado nada más entrar en el establecimiento. Estaba con dos de sus compañeras, Patil y Brocklehurst, charlando animadamente. De vez en cuando captaba sus miradas de reojo y los escrutinios de las otras dos. Pensé que quizá estuvieran comentando lo sucedido hacía poco en la biblioteca y una parte de mí, una muy pequeña, deseó almacenar ese secreto en mi baúl.

—Por favor, ¡lleva los vaqueros rotos! —secundó la morena, con cara de asco—. Además, fíjate en cómo come. Si yo fuera ella estaría alimentándome a base de lechuga hasta perder por lo menos tres tallas. Le sobran unos kilos, ¿no creéis?

Malfoy se rió por lo bajo ante la crueldad de la chica que tenía sentada al lado. Fue Zabini el que, después de lamerse los labios por los restos de la cerveza que acababa de ingerir, intervino:

—Y a ti te faltan, Pansy.

Parkinson lo miró indignada, observándose los brazos y las piernas con evidente orgullo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo estar delgada es malo? —bufó—. ¿Es que ahora se llevan las chicas con el culo enorme?

—No es ahí donde te faltan, querida —pinchó, mirándole las tetas de manera significativamente vulgar.

—Gilipollas.

Greengrass, escondiendo una sonrisa complacida —como hacía siempre que se criticaba la falta de cualidades que ella poseía—, levantó un hombro, intentando parecer casual y acentuando así el escote. Zabini la observó con sorna antes de añadir:

—No, Daphne, tú tienes todos los kilos que tienes que tener. Gracias por la gráfica demostración, pero deja de hacer eso o a Malfoy se le va a salir el _corazón_ —enfatizó mirando al rubio, que tenía los ojos grises clavados en la camiseta de Greengrass.

—¿Qué dices, Zabini? —contestó el aludido, sujetándose el estómago con una pantomima, mientras Parkinson lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Disculpa, me encuentro mal… Creo que voy a _vomitar_.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que necesitas mi ayuda? Ya sabes, siempre la tengo dispuesta para las _rubias_.

—He dicho que quiero vomitar, no morir de risa…

—Vale ya, estoy harta de estas discusiones —se exasperó Greengrass—. ¿Qué vais a hacer en Navidad? ¿Volvéis a casa? Lo digo porque mis padres me han dicho que puedo invitaros a pasar un fin de semana.

—Suena divertido, Daphne —aceptó Parkinson, que aún miraba con recelo a Malfoy.

—Estupendo, me pido dormir con la anfitriona —Zabini me dedicó un guiño burlesco.

—¿Draco? —inquirió ella, divertida por la salida del moreno.

—Vale, se lo comentaré a mi madre cuando la escriba al llegar al colegio.

—Dale saludos de mi parte, la echo de menos.

—Que te jodan, Zabini.

—¿Theodore, vendrás?

Tenía los ojos fijos en las manos de la Ravenclaw, que parecían asirse con nerviosismo al vaso que hacía tiempo había dejado de tener bebida. Sabía que la estaba mirando: aunque estuviera de lado la había pillado en más de una ocasión lanzando vistazos de reojo. Hablaba con sus amigas gesticulando de manera forzada, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Por un momento se me antojó una pequeña e inquieta hormiga, mediocre sin una marabunta acompañándola, huyendo de la lupa que portaba un niño sádico. Un niño aburrido, que deseaba observar cómo un ser vivo se contraía agonizante hasta morir a causa de sus deseos. ¿Pero qué era lo que realmente deseaba el infante? Quizá destrucción, quizá meterla en un hormiguero para estudiar sus acciones, quizá percatarse de hasta qué punto el pequeño insecto huiría de los obstáculos que él le pusiera. ¿Pasaría por encima de su mano si la dejaba quieta el tiempo suficiente?

—¿Theodore? —se impacientó Greengrass.

Los ojos pardos de Lisa se clavaron en los míos durante la fracción de segundo en la que tomé una de las decisiones que me llevaron hasta el lugar en el que estoy.

—Será interesante —murmuré, aún no sé a quién.

* * *

Sólo había ido a casa de Greengrass en una ocasión, cuando tenía siete años. Mi padre me había dejado allí unos días hasta que volviera de un viaje de negocios, ya que mi abuela no podía ocuparse de mí al estar también fuera.

La casa, situada en la zona mágica de Oxford, apestaba a ostentación. Todos y cada uno de los metros cuadrados gritaban el dinero que costaban mientras las fuentes de plata te escupían a la cara tu banalidad. Era la belleza más espantosa y aberrante. Era soberbia. Era Daphne.

La señora Greengrass era como su hija menor: rubia y angelical, oculta tras una máscara de falsedad. Siempre tenía lista la sonrisa y el tono educado, empleado con una cadencia empalagosamente dulce. No trabajaba y no había trabajado jamás, ni dentro ni fuera de su hogar. Mientras los elfos domésticos se dedicaban a los quehaceres cotidianos, ella gastaba, envidiaba y fingía en las reuniones de sociedad. Normalmente era en su casa donde se congregaban muchas mujeres para tomar el té y criticar a las que no estaban presentes.

El señor Greengrass era como su hija mayor: castaño y ladino. Trabajaba en la embajada mágica de Londres, entre sobornos y secretarias cada vez más jóvenes. Su adulterio, comentado con frecuencia por mi abuela, solo era comparable al de su esposa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y, cuando volvía, se dedicaba únicamente a Daphne: le traía regalos caros, comentaba con los profesores particulares sus avances y le recomendaba libros. Sus ojos verdes siempre estaban fijos en la niña, brillando con orgullo.

Cuando mi padre me dejó en la casa con un escueto _"compórtate"_ antes de irse, la señora Greengrass me acompañó hasta la habitación de su hija. Mientras subíamos por la gran escalinata que conducía a la planta de los dormitorios, me comentaba con tono afable:

—Dormirás en el cuarto contiguo al de Daphne, ¿te parece? Así, si tienes algún problema, podrás comentárselo. Los elfos domésticos también están a tu disposición, por supuesto, hemos reservado uno exclusivamente para ti —me tocó el hombro cuando llegamos hasta la puerta, justo antes de llamar suavemente con los nudillos—. Verás como tu padre volverá pronto, cariño.

No, nunca le gusté. Era demasiado gentil, demasiado como para que sus agradables palabras resultaran ciertas.

Entré al dormitorio y me encontré con encajes, peluches y estilo recargado. Todo era rosa y tenía el tacto del raso, desde las cortinas largas hasta la colcha de una cama demasiado grande para una niña. Un espejo enorme me instó a peinarme y a sonreír cuando la señora Greengrass cerró la puerta, dejándome aparentemente solo. No había ni rastro de su hija, así que me quedé parado, observando. Me sorprendió una estantería alta, hasta el techo, repleta de libros que parecían leídos una y otra vez. Sobre una alfombra de aspecto bochornosamente caro había un tablero de ajedrez, con las piezas desperdigadas, como si hubieran sido barridas en un ataque de frustración. Me acerqué a él y me senté, maravillándome con el talle en la madera.

—Hola, Theodore —me murmuró una voz de niña.

Miré en el hueco que había entre la cama y el suelo y la vi, prácticamente oculta por los bajos fruncidos de las sábanas, apoyada sobre sus brazos. Tenía la barbilla arrugada y un peluche ajado al lado.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí, extrañado.

—Pensar.

—Ah.

—¿No me preguntas en qué pienso?

Cogí un peón y lo examiné de cerca.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En el amor.

La observé, perplejo. Jamás la había visto así: meditabunda y extrañamente abatida. Por regla general nos limitábamos a estar juntos, comentando cosas de vez en cuando de nuestro entorno, pero nunca tocábamos temas de ese tipo. Me preguntaba si me molestaba que Goyle me pegara, si creía que Parkinson era guapa, si en mi casa me decían tantas cosas buenas como a ella. Le gustaba imaginar qué haríamos cuando llegáramos a Hogwarts, cómo sería Slytherin y ese Dumbledore del que todos hablaban.

—No lo entiendo —prosiguió—. Pensé que el amor era cuando dos personas estaban juntas y se gustaban porque eran muy hermosas. Luego se casaban y vivían para siempre felices con sus hijos.

—¿Por qué ya no piensas eso?

—Porque cuando quieres a alguien luego no te vas con otros, ¿no? Sólo existe esa persona hermosa.

—Hay muchas personas hermosas —murmuré, distraído, tratando de entender el tablero de ajedrez.

—¡No las hay! ¡Siempre hay una más hermosa! —gritó, sobresaltándome. Mi giré hacia ella y vi su cara contraída por la pena. Sus ojos rasgados estaban rojizos, vaticinando el llanto—. La buscas durante mucho tiempo y cuando la encuentras sabes que no habrá ninguna chica más guapa y… —balbuceó—… y te quedas con ella. Siempre. Sólo con ella.

Me tumbé en el suelo, bocarriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, meditando en sus palabras. La oí llorar, abrazada a su peluche. Y Daphne Greengrass nunca lloraba. No lloraba cuando se caía, no lloraba cuando la insultaban Crabbe y Goyle, no lloraba cuando se apagaban las luces ni cuando tocaba verdura de primero. Sin embargo, lloró por el amor, aún cuando no comprendía qué era. Le lloró al silencio, a esa ingenuidad infantil que le impedía entender.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurré, mirando al techo.

—He visto a papá con otra mujer cuando mamá no estaba. En el salón. Se besaban. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me quiere? —gimoteó—. ¿Se irá con esa señora y me dejará sola? ¿Ya no me enseñará cosas de sus viajes? ¡Mamá sigue siendo guapa!

—¿Te vio tu padre?

Se sorbió los mocos y se arrastró sobre la alfombra abrazada aún al muñeco. Situó su cabeza al lado de la mía, dejando parte del cuerpo bajo la cama.

—No, no me vio nadie. Cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación.

—Entonces nunca ha pasado. Lo olvidarás.

Se tomó un minuto para pensar en mi afirmación, rogando que mis palabras fueran ciertas.

—Quizá si yo me vuelvo muy hermosa papá no quiera irse con otras, ¿no?

—Puede.

Greengrass se movió, quedándose en posición fetal, con la cara girada hacia mi oído.

—Theodore…

—¿Hm?

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Tragué saliva, con el peón aún entre mis dedos. Rocé su superficie pulida con las yemas, nervioso.

—Sí.

—¿La chica más hermosa que has visto en la vida?

—Sí.

—Entonces, si no encuentras a alguna más hermosa que yo, tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Y, después de esa promesa abierta hecha por dos críos que apenas habían empezado a morir, me enseñó a jugar al ajedrez. Colocó las piezas sobre el tablero, con los ojos ya secos y una sonrisa deslumbrante que se fue enfriando con los años. Me enseñó cómo se movían los caballos mientras iba construyendo un muro en torno a lo acontecido, cómo la reina era la pieza más valiosa mientras me agradecía en silencio la afirmación.

Esa fue mi primera partida que, por cierto, perdí.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Esta vez no me han beteado, dado que cierta muñeca tiene la cabeza desinflada por el agobio de los exámenes. Con esto os quiero decir que encontraréis mil y un fallos y que probablemente vuelva a subir el capítulo corrigiéndolos. Tendría que haber esperado pero soy una ansias, se siente. Si encontráis algo raro hacédmelo saber sin mayor problema ;). De igual modo, le he dado el coñazo a muchas, como siempre: ¡gracias a todas, en especial a **Ludejong**, **Filbuster**, **Ninfa** y **Eme**!

Bien, el rating M ya está demostrado. Sin bien aún no describo ni sexo ni violencia, mis metáforas son de lo más desagradables. Se siente, XD.

Un par de aclaraciones más y ya os dejo: con este capítulo busco explicar quién es Daphne y por qué es así. Haré lo mismo con el resto de los personajes, esparciéndolo por la historia según convenga. Espero que os ayude a visualizar lo que yo siento cuando hablo de ellos.

Dos frases que dice Daphne no son mías:

"_Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga. He venido para hablar contigo de nuevo." _

Hello darkness, my old friend, / I've come to talk with you again.

"_Habla de gente que conversa sin hablar, que oye sin escuchar, para no perturbar el sonido del silencio."_

People talking without speaking, / people hearing without listening / And no one dared to stir the sound of silence.

Son de la canción que os he recomendado al principio. Me encanta porque me recuerda muchísimo a Theodore, aw.

Y ya sí que sí, me despido. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por todos los reviews que recibo. Espero haberos contestado a todos, he tenido un poco de lío y no sé si me he olvidado de alguien. Acepto tirones de oreja :D.


	17. La manzana envenenada

_A Kaolla, Eme y Ninfa, que siempre me aguantan. A Marya y Skandar, que han sido todo un hallazgo. _

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Devil's Dance_, de Metallica.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Snake, I am the snake tempting, that bite you take. Let me make your mind, leave yourself behind. Be not afraid, I've got what you need."_

Devil's Dance, Metallica.

* * *

17. _La manzana envenenada_.

En el exterior el aire olía a lluvia y el viento arremetía con violencia contra los árboles, agitando sus ramas, provocando que flagelaran sin compasión el cristal de la habitación de Greengrass. El frío hablaba de crueldad y los viandantes huían con pavor de él, arrebujados en sus abrigos con los hombros contraídos, buscando así el calor en el doloroso agarrotamiento.

El alfil se reflejó en las pupilas de mi oponente mientras acariciaba la pulida superficie de la pieza, regodeándose en su movimiento antes incluso de ejecutarlo, intentando ahogarme en la incertidumbre. Miré a ambos lados del tablero, donde reposaban los peones sacrificados y algún que otro caballo mal cabalgado. Mi contrincante, recostada sobre unos cojines con un aire fingidamente relajado, clavaba sus ojos verdes en mí, con su sonrisa ladeada gritando que me iba a ganar. El aroma a menta de su ego me prometía una derrota agridulcemente placentera, me decía que dejara de luchar, que era irreversiblemente previsible el resultado; susurraba que no me preocupara, que estaba escrito desde que cada uno situó su inteligencia sobre un tablero figurado. Vivíamos una partida de ajedrez y jugábamos a mover piezas de carne y hueso.

Y yo había movido las mías cuando decidí, días antes de aquello, posar a una hormiga sobre mi palma.

El último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando visitamos Hogsmeade, sucedió algo que hasta entonces rara vez había sucedido. Encontré algo sumamente interesante. La comezón que me había recorrido molestamente desde que conocí a Lisa al fin había llegado al cerebro, marcando las pautas de unas acciones que hasta entonces me había limitado a sopesar. Y Greengrass fue una de las causas pero, para su desgracia, no la consecuencia. Había propiciado, al jugar con mi orgullo, que me embebiera con los altibajos del de los demás. Me reconstruía a base de provocar la impotencia que me provocaba. Había encontrado a quién turbar más allá de lo que ella me turbaba y, sobre todo, más allá de lo que yo podría turbarla. Porque Greengrass era muchas cosas, todas ellas deliciosamente desagradables a ojos ajenos al escrutinio de una serpiente, pero era dura y fría. Sus mejillas no se sonrojaban y sus puños no temblaban, su espalda se erguía con superioridad y su mutismo sabía más a desinterés que a victoria. Pero yo, por su culpa, necesitaba ganar.

Oh, joder, necesitaba destruir algo hermoso.

Hay muchos tipos de hermosura. No me refiero a algo físico, no hablo de la belleza insultante de Greengrass, de sus facciones finas o de sus ojos rasgados. No hablo de la fachada, sino de los pilares que la sostienen. La belleza de ella era horrible y cruel, trataba de cubrir un alma putrefacta por la vanidad y el egoísmo. Yo no buscaba eso, buscaba un interior blanco, sin mácula, un muro que destrozar para intoxicar y ensuciar la pureza que había tras él.

Y su propietaria estaba sentada a unas mesas de distancia, lanzándome miradas de soslayo ocultas tras su larga melena rubia.

—¿Theodore? —Me había apremiado Greengrass, expectante por saber si iría o no a su casa en las vacaciones.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, escrito en unas pupilas pardas que se clavaron en las mías durante la fracción de segundo que descabaló mi reloj. Fue en ese momento cuando un niño, de piel pálida y ojos enmarcados por los moratones que producen los puñetazos de la soledad, decidió levantarse del rincón en el que vivía aislado y emprender su camino. No sabía a dónde le llevaría, no sabía qué había al final de las brumas ni por qué éstas apestaban a muerte.

—Será interesante —murmuré.

Me puse en pie después de dejar sobre la mesa unas monedas para pagar la cerveza de mantequilla que Malfoy me había obligado a tomar. Mientras recogía el abrigo de la silla, Greengrass me preguntó con una apatía magníficamente fingida:

—¿Te vas ya?

Alcé una ceja al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharme la prenda y colocarme la bufanda. Los demás, sin sorprenderse por mi comportamiento, siguieron hablando de banalidades. Pero Greengrass me exigió con la mirada que volviera a sentarme, le gritó al niño que regresara a su rincón, que no había nada por lo que avanzar.

—Adiós —respondí.

Caminé con parsimonia hacia la salida, fingiendo que no había notado cómo Lisa me seguía con la mirada. Casi pude escuchar los bisbiseos de sus amigas, que le constataban estúpidamente lo que ella ya estaba viendo. Abrí la puerta y, mientras el aire helado se regodeaba cortándome los labios, observé en el reflejo del cristal cómo ella se ponía en pie y se despedía apresuradamente de las otras dos integrantes de Ravenclaw. Como una hormiga rompiendo una fila formada por la mediocridad y el miedo a la soledad, internándose en el jardín de un niño aburrido, uno de esos que juegan a matar insectos con una lupa únicamente por el placer de verlos agonizar.

Avancé por el pueblo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la lente conformando mis intenciones. A ambos lados la gente gris emitía sonidos sordos a acompañantes que habían olvidado la diferencia entre oír y escuchar; anodinos, banales, despreciables. Aburridos. Los edificios se desdibujaban por mi desinterés, aun cuando caminaba con lentitud. Daba zancadas calmadas, imprimiendo en ellas la decisión del que sabe a dónde va aunque vaya a ningún sitio. Y Lisa me seguía; aunque no la viera, aunque no la oyera, notaba su insultante expectación, olía su nerviosismo y me embebía de su ilusión. Por mí. Por el que nunca destacó, por el que jamás salió de su rincón pintado de sangre verde.

Llegué hasta la plaza cuando los primeros copos de nieve se instalaron en el suelo helado. Me paré frente a la fuente, admirándola sin ver más allá de mí mismo, esperando a que ella me alcanzara.

—Seguir a las personas es muy peligroso. Nunca sabes a dónde te llevarán los pasos de un extraño.

—Quizá me lleven a sitios que no conozco —comentó, situándose a mi lado y observando también la fuente, con los ojos llorosos por el frío.

—Puede que después no sepas emprender el camino de vuelta.

Me miró de reojo mientras decidía qué hacer. Al final se sentó en el banco que había frente a nosotros, con las manos escondidas entre los muslos y el vaho saliendo de sus labios amoratados. Yo seguí de pie, preguntándome qué haría a continuación, adivinando que su cerebro estaría trabajando a toda velocidad en busca de un tema de conversación.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Harry Potter? Me refiero a lo sucedido durante el partido contra Hufflepuff —añadió, ante mi ceja alzada. Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que ella prosiguió—: Dumbledore estaba enfadadísimo, no me extraña. Los dementores son seres horribles. Estuve leyendo sobre ellos y, por lo visto, las personas a las que más afectan son aquellas que tienen recuerdos dolorosos. Supongo que por eso él es el más perjudicado cuando aparecen.

Me miró, esperando una reacción. Quizá recordando lo que le había contado tras mi enfrentamiento con el boggart a principios de ese curso. Se preguntaba si mi alma también se desgarraría cuando notaba el putrefacto aliento de los guardianes de Azkaban acercándose, me invitaba a hablar de ello si así lo quería. Y no quería. Necesitaba emponzoñar, ensuciar y mancillar.

—Oh, sí, la vida de Potter es una tragedia. ¿Quién podría soportar ser nombrado un héroe nacional casi al nacer? —ironicé, reconduciendo la conversación.

Lisa me dedicó una mueca de disgusto, frunciendo la boca en actitud censuradora.

—No digas eso. Sabes de sobra que lo ha pasado fatal: sus padres murieron cuando él era un bebé, tuvo que ir a vivir con sus tíos muggles, en primero se enfrentó a Quirrell y en segundo al basilisco, ahora Sirius Black quiere matarlo…

Me senté junto a ella, con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y la espalda reclinada contra las figuras esculpidas en el muro que cercaba la fuente. Los copos de nieve se derretían sobre mi cabeza, empapándome el pelo y provocando que el flequillo me tapara los ojos.

—Una catástrofe, como he dicho —me burlé, sin compasión—. Es la única persona en el mundo mágico a la que el Lord quiere ver muerto, que ha tenido que ser criado lejos de sus padres, que se ha visto implicado en situaciones peligrosas y… ¿vivir con muggles es una tragedia? —apunté, arqueando las cejas con falsa sorpresa—. No me malinterpretes, para mí lo sería. Pero pensé que para los tolerantes supondría el acercamiento con la comunidad no mágica y todo eso.

—Por supuesto que no es una tragedia, pero no vive con sus padres porque fueron asesinados.

—¿Y por qué nadie siente compasión por Longbottom? —apunté, hurgando en la llaga. La miré y vi confusión en su semblante—. Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Sus padres fueron torturados por los mortífagos hasta la locura, ¿no es eso peor que morir limpiamente a causa de un avada?

Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, descolocada por el golpe.

—Yo… yo no sabía…

—Claro —siseé—. Nadie sabía. Nadie sabe porque Longbottom no importa, no llama la atención. No tiene una cicatriz en la frente ni se pavonea por el colegio como un mártir. ¿Y dices que Potter vio a sus padres morir cuando ni siquiera podía procesarlo? —Me acaricié la barbilla, paladeando el siguiente golpe antes de asestarlo—: Pero, ¿y qué me dices del resto de las víctimas del Lord? ¿No ha destruido más familias?

Balbuceó, agitando la cabeza, presa del desconcierto.

—Sí, hubo muchas más víctimas, mucha gente que se oponía a él murió.

—¿Y todos los que no se oponían? —Esbocé una mueca que para cualquier persona íntegra no sería asociable con una sonrisa—. A veces no queda opción, a veces estás obligado a escoger entre servir o, en el mejor de los casos, morir.

—¡Servir implica matar a otras personas! —chilló, exaltada.

—Personas que no te importan, personas que son inferiores. ¿Matar a aquellos que no merecen vivir o morir y propiciar el asesinato de aquellos que quieres? ¿Tú no matarías a un perro para garantizar la seguridad de tu familia?

Boqueó, sin saber qué decir, tratando de reparar a toda prisa la brecha que había creado en su muro de utópicos pensamientos. Estaba descolocada al empezar a dudar sobre si la aberración era justificable, sobre si los malos sentían más que maldad.

—Theodore, no compares a un animal con una persona.

—Oh, ¿es que los animales sí que merecen ser sacrificados? —Apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara en las palmas de las manos, mirándola entre el flequillo—. Pongámoslo de otro modo. Imagina que tus padres van a ser asesinados por una persona que no conoces y que tú tienes en tu poder la vida del criminal, ¿no acabarías con ella, aún a sabiendas de que estarías matando, por proteger egoístamente a aquellos que quieres? Piensa que si no lo hicieras sería como si tú los hubieras matado. Habrías permitido que lo hicieran, te habrías quedado de brazos cruzados.

¿Qué si es cierto lo que le dije? En parte. No le mentí abiertamente pero tampoco le conté toda la verdad, me limité a seleccionar los fragmentos de la historia que podrían serme útiles. Era cierto que una petición del Lord no podía rechazarse a menos que desearas la muerte, como también era cierto que, en función de lo importante que fueras para la causa, esa petición podía ir de la mano con la extorsión. Pero los temores y reticencias de la mayor parte de los mortífagos no tenían que ver con eso. Tenían estatus, una fachada de falacias que mantener que se iría al traste con una declaración abierta de guerra. Sin embargo, este egoísmo chocaba con el orgullo mágico y con las creencias personales: muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort creían firmemente en la causa, en la erradicación de la putrefacción y de los defectos genéticos.

Lisa permaneció unos minutos en silencio, asimilando la información. Se la tragaba con pesadez, como si su garganta sufriera al contacto con la bola de espinosa realidad que pasaba a través de ella. Al final, con un hilo de voz que la victoria trajo hasta mí, susurró:

—¿Por qué odian a los muggles o a aquellos que procedemos de ellos? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Supe que quería que le mintiera, que le dijera que los malos eran muy malos y los buenos muy buenos. Su cordura se aferraba a su utopía, sus párpados se cerraban de manera dolorosa ante la realidad. Necesitaba que no la forzara, palabras tintadas en los tonos pastel de la falacia. Pero yo era una serpiente, una que se entretenía tentando mediante siseos, buscando que una niña inocente mordiera una manzana cargada de venenosas intenciones. El monstruo que había bajo mi cama enseñó su hilera de colmillos mientras, con voz rota, pegajosa, decía:

"_Tienes hambre, niña, hambre de tragedia, de crueldad, de ponzoña. De verdades. Muerde la fruta que te doy, deja tu miedo atrás, déjate a ti misma. Abre los ojos, asimila. Sufre."_

—Existir.

Sus enormes ojos me suplicaron que no siguiera mientras las quejas se le secaban en la garganta.

—El odio es irracional, en uno y en otro bando —murmuré, ladino—. Piensa en las ratas, todo el mundo las aborrece, ¿por qué?

—Contagian enfermedades —susurró, desesperada.

—Todos los roedores las contagian. Al igual que puede tener enfermedades una rata por alimentarse de carroña, puede tenerlas una ardilla o un ratón de campo. Pero éstos no nos preocupan, no mataríamos a uno que se adentrara en nuestra casa. Pero las ratas son odiadas, son exterminadas, aniquiladas. Nadie se pregunta si sufren, nadie llora por sus chillidos. Pensamos: ha de ser así. Evitando de ese estúpido modo el arrepentimiento por haber destruido una vida. Los muggles asumen eso sin hacerse preguntas, los magos asumimos el odio por ellos del mismo modo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas me quitaron la sed de miserias, dejándome un regusto agradable en el alma. Lo había conseguido, había sembrado la duda en su cerebro. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que germinara. Tendría que regarla con sadismo de vez en cuando pero, mientras tanto, pensé que sería interesante ver cómo de fuerte era mi influencia sobre ella. No comprendía hasta dónde podía llegar el masoquismo del ser humano: yo le gustaba, lo sabía, lo sentía pero, aún así, resquebrajaba su existencia con mi lengua pérfida. Me quería a su lado, necesitaba mi consuelo cuando yo era el que provocaba su desazón. Deseaba su propio mal, el virus que la contaminaba. Y yo se lo daría.

Pasé una pierna al otro lado del banco y me giré completamente hacia ella, que seguía con los párpados caídos, empapando sus pestañas con su humillación. Observé con atención el temblor de sus hombros al llorar, la larga cortina de pelo rubio con la que trataba de cubrirse la cara, sus puños apretados contra los muslos. Noté cómo había convertido su felicidad en un puñal que se clavaba sin pudor en sus entrañas, haciéndola sangrar por dentro. Y, justo entonces, sonreí. Una agradable sensación fresca me recorrió la columna, haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Me quité el guante de la mano izquierda con calma y, después de que mi palma entrara en contacto con el helado clima, la posé sobre su mejilla, obligándola con desinterés a que levantara el rostro. Estaba cálido, húmedo, supurando dolor. Sus enormes ojos, ardiendo de pena, se clavaron en los míos, congelados por la indiferencia.

La envidiaba. Envidiaba su pureza, su humanidad, su alma. Envidiaba sus utopías, su infancia feliz, su situación familiar. Envidiaba sus sentimientos, el ritmo que marcaba el latido de su corazón, el brillo de esperanza que iluminaba su mirada. Envidiaba la distribución de nuestros roles: yo el chico malo, oculto tras la mirada azul. Ella la chica buena, esperando pacientemente a su príncipe. Uno de esos que jamás visten de verde.

Fue entonces cuando me incliné hasta que nuestras narices rozaron, apoyando mi frente en la suya, y siseé, con el vaho como testigo:

—Pudiste marcharte.

Una nueva lágrima cayó hasta mi pulgar en el momento en que destrocé la distancia con mi envidia. Nunca olvidaré aquél beso, que sabía a tantas cosas que odiaba. Era dulce como el chocolate y suave como su superficie, sabía a sentimientos que yo no sabía formar y a la blancura que había mancillado, a noches sin pesadillas y a camas sin monstruos bajo ellas.

Al contrario de lo que sucedió con Greengrass, yo era el dueño del gesto, yo era el que marcaba las pautas, el que llevaba las riendas. Yo movía los labios envenenados sobre los de ella, sutil como el reptar de un ofidio y frío como su riego sanguíneo. Era el titiritero que hacía temblar el pulso de su marioneta. Las manos de Lisa permanecían estáticas sobre sus muslos, demasiado consternadas como para preguntarse qué hacer, mientras la mía seguía impasible sobre su rostro.

Mi ansiedad no se acumulaba en la polla y mis brazos no querían desgarrar su piel, pero mi orgullo se henchía y regodeaba en su victoria, contento, recuperado. Más fuerte. Bebí un poco más de su inocencia y, sin denotar ninguna emoción, me separé de ella. Sus ojos, brillando casi tanto como sus mejillas, esperaban histéricamente algo que no pensaba darle: respuestas.

Me levanté mientras me volvía a poner el guante, sin mirarla, y me giré para emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo una vez cumplida mi misión. Caminé con parsimonia, con las manos en los bolsillos, al ritmo de los escandalosos latidos de su corazón.

—Theodore… —murmuró con la voz débil, titubeante.

No le hice caso.

Cuando llegué a las carrozas Zabini me esperaba con una mueca divertida colgando de las comisuras de la boca. Tenía un hombro recostado contra la puerta y me invitó con un gesto a entrar en el vehículo. Traspasé la puerta sin dedicarle ni un saludo.

—Te he visto —comentó.

—No esperaba menos.

Y esa fue la escena que propició el posterior enfrentamiento con Greengrass, con un tablero de ajedrez como campo de batalla. Obviamente Zabini había decidido sacar su lengua de paseo, motivo por el cual Parkinson se había escandalizado y Malfoy desternillado. Las vacaciones navideñas en casa de la Slytherin prometían escenas y conversaciones grotescas, aliñadas con pinceladas de un odio y unos celos que me hacían sentir infinitamente superior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? —siseó Parkinson, fastidiada.

—Dos horas y media, más o menos —contestó Malfoy sin demasiado interés.

—Podrían dejarlo de una vez, es una falta de educación el tener a los invitados abandonados por una estúpida partida.

Malfoy, que estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de la puerta con los pies subidos sobre unos cojines, pasó una página del libro con tranquilidad. En condiciones normales se habría molestado, al igual que la chica, por ser ignorado tan escandalosamente. Pero pude leer en sus miradas de soslayo y en sus medias sonrisas que estaba expectante por el resultado.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, Pansy. Ve con Crabbe y Goyle a jugar al snap explosivo, si quieres.

—¿Y qué han apostado, si puede saberse? —inquirió ella, molesta por la insinuación.

En ese momento entró Zabini, que había estado inspeccionando la casa de los Greengrass con su usual falta de decoro. Los dueños de la vivienda estaban fuera, en una reunión de sociedad en la mansión de los Malfoy que duraría hasta bien entrada la noche. Esto, que debería haber supuesto que estuviéramos todos disfrutando de la decadencia, había tenido como resultado una apuesta esculpida en dos reyes de madera.

—El que pierda friega los platos, creo —se burló Zabini, tomando asiento cerca de la morena. Ante la mirada fastidiada de la chica decidió ser sincero—: No sabemos qué han apostado. ¿Ves los sobres que hay a la izquierda del tablero? Han apuntado ahí lo que quieren en el caso de ganar.

Parkinson los observó, interesadísima, mientras elucubraba sobre sus posibles contenidos.

—¿Qué crees que habrán puesto? —cuchicheó la morena, inclinándose hacia Zabini con la boca tapada mediante la palma. Cosa que habría tenido sentido de no haber elevado dos octavas el tono de su voz.

Él sonrió e, imitando el gesto de la otra, susurró sin dejar de mirarme:

—Creo que Nott ha pedido que Daphne se tiña el pelo de rubio. —Esa alusión clara a Lisa provocó que perdiera la segunda torre con un movimiento desdeñoso por parte de mi contrincante. Él soltó una breve risita mientras comentaba—: Por Malfoy, no me malinterpretes.

—Que te jodan —respondió el mencionado sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Eso es lo que ha pedido Daphne —bisbiseó, jocoso.

Paralelo a la conversación, unos ojos verdes ponían mi dignidad en jaque. Hacía veinte minutos que había quedado clara su victoria. Curvé hacia delante la espalda, pinzándome el puente de la nariz mientras sopesaba su próximo movimiento. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, que mi rey negro agonizaba avergonzado ante el ataque de un ejército lacado en blanco.

El golpe sordo de la puerta al abrirse y estamparse contra la pared me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Eran Crabbe y Goyle que, sonriendo con socarronería, sujetaban un par de botellas de vidrio cuyo contenido nos estaba excitantemente vedado.

—¡Mira lo que hemos encontrado en un armario del despacho de tu padre, Daphne!

Ella arqueó la comisura derecha sin dejar de acariciar la Dama y, moviéndola con una lentitud exasperante, la situó frente a mi derrota.

—Jaque Mate.

Suspiré, ocultando mi contrariedad con el flequillo, mientras ella se levantaba con gracilidad con su sobre en la mano. Los demás interpretaron correctamente el gesto ya que, imitándola, se acercaron a los gorilas para observar nuestro próximo entretenimiento.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado en pos del alcohol, rumbo al salón de la planta baja, Daphne se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta de espaldas a mí. Llegué a su altura y me tendió con desdén sus condiciones, balanceando el papel con una mano laxa. Lo cogí, para que ella saliera de la estancia, y observé el sello lacrado durante unos segundos antes de meterlo en el bolsillo. No quería saber su contenido.

* * *

A la tercera copa, Parkinson perdió todo asomo de dignidad. Era un secreto gritado en su sonrisa mal disimulada que pensaba que el alcohol era el empujón que Malfoy necesitaba para dejarse de tonterías con ella. Porque, como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, la Slytherin no era tonta: tenía muy clara su posición en la lista de prioridades dentro del plantel femenino del egocéntrico rubio. Sabía que no era la más atractiva ni la más interesante. Sabía que él prefería mirarle las piernas a Greengrass y las tetas a las de quinto, que encontraba más guapa a la dichosa morena de nombre impronunciable de Ravenclaw, o que de vez en cuando sus ojos grises se posaban en un par de gemelas para dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías congestionadas por las hormonas. El nudo en su garganta cuando se percataba de todo eso era difícil de desenredar. Pero, cuando ella se convertía en la única opción en situaciones como aquella, sus nervios le jugaban malas pasadas.

Lo miraba, continua y enfermizamente. Lo miraba de reojo, entre el pelo, a través del cristal de un vaso rellenado por enésima vez. Y apartaba la vista cada vez que sus ojos oscuros chocaban contra los suyos grises con un eufemismo alcoholizado. Él, mientras tanto, se creía el rey del mundo. Sabía perfectamente que Parkinson lo estaba esperando, sonreía con superioridad cada vez que ella rozaba sin accidente alguno su pierna con la rodilla. Estaba recostado sobre sus codos, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y forzándose en parecer impresionante. Sí, era bastante patético. Cosa que debía pensar también Zabini, porque lo escrutaba con las cejas arqueadas mientras hablaba con Greengrass, Crabbe y Goyle sobre algún profesor.

Yo estaba ajeno a la charla, con la espalda apoyada en unas estanterías repletas de libros antiguos, caros y probablemente sin estrenar, masticando los hielos de mi copa vacía al tiempo que estudiaba a Parkinson. Me preguntaba qué vería en Malfoy además de lo obvio: un egocentrismo casi tangible. El rubio nunca fue el némesis que el niñato de Potter se inventó, como tampoco era el sádico sobre el que cuchicheaban los Hufflepuff cobijados en las sombras de los pasillos; pero eso no lo eximía de la larga lista de defectos que portaba con orgullo a su espalda. Podría haber sido una persona aceptablemente _buena_ con sus más allegados —según los parámetros marcados por la sociedad, claro—, pero tampoco era el caso. Draco Malfoy era tal y como parecía ser: un niño mimado egoísta y pretencioso. No tan cruel o sádico como escupían las malas lenguas, pero no era, ni por asomo, el chico que una niña normal querría a su lado. Porque Greengrass deseaba lo que no podía tener, fuese o no despreciable, pero Parkinson aún soñaba con príncipes azules de aquellos que no destiñen, esos que te abrazan cuando tienes miedo y te mienten diciendo lo guapa que les pareces. Efectivamente, la antítesis de aquél al que perforaba con la mirada y tentaba con risitas tontas.

Dejé la copa de mala manera en el suelo, no recuerdo si horizontal o verticalmente, y me levanté con pesadez. Necesitaba ir al baño a mear, a vomitar o a mojarme la cara. Daba igual. Salí de la estancia sin que nadie pareciera echarme de menos y caminé renqueante por un pasillo que parecía crecer a cada traspié que daba. A la octava puerta encontré lo que buscaba. Finalmente me decanté por la primera y la última opción. Cuando estaba con el grifo abierto, empapándome a mí, al espejo y al suelo, apareció Malfoy caminando sin mucho más acierto que el que yo había demostrado minutos antes; tenía un aspecto lamentable pero satisfecho, apoyado sobre un hombro en el dintel y tratando de enfocarme con unos ojos enrojecidos.

—A Pansy le gusto —soltó, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa.

Parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Fabuloso, ¿quieres un aplauso?

Se rió con ganas, echando para atrás la cabeza para reforzar el gesto.

—Sé que te jode, Nott. ¿Acaso puedes decir tú lo mismo? A Daphne no le gustas, únicamente te utiliza cuando le da la gana. Y esa Ravenclaw… se interesa por ti sólo porque eres rarito. ¿Sabe que te pajeas con libros de hongos? Seguro que le pone.

Bufé, pinzándome el puente de la nariz. No estaba de humor para sus auto-inyecciones de amor propio. En ese momento, teniendo el horizonte formando líneas que ondulaban a causa al alcohol que corría por mis venas, lo que menos me importaba eran los sentimientos de los demás. Si es que me importaron en alguna ocasión.

—¿Algo más?

Apoyó la espalda completamente en la pared, seguramente por temor a perder el equilibrio.

—Pansy no me gusta —constató, como si me interesara en lo más mínimo—, pero no está mal. Yo diría que es un seis y medio, siete si tenemos en cuenta que hace lo que le mando. Al menos de momento, quizá tenga que mandarle cosas nuevas, ya me entiendes.

¿Su problema? Simple: Parkinson era la única chica que parecía haberse interesado por él hasta el momento. Tanto Zabini como yo teníamos por aquel entonces experiencia en lo que al sexo opuesto se refiere, situación que no hacía más que enervar al rubio. Se sentía inferior y pagaba ese sentimiento con la única persona que lo valoraba e idolatraba. En su opinión, el hecho de que ella estuviera detrás de él le hacía ganar puntos. Quizá por aquél entonces, en algún lugar oscuro e inexpugnable, el remordimiento lo estuviera molestando con sus punzantes ataques a la ética; aunque lo dudo. Malfoy veía la vida como si de un espejo se tratara: absolutamente todo era un reflejo de sí mismo. Parkinson era la constatación de su hombría y yo la persona con la cual restregar el hecho, no había más.

Puede que ella, cuando entró en el cuarto de baño pocos minutos después, fuera consciente de eso. Me inclino a pensar lo contrario por el modo en que parecía depositar todos sus sueños e ilusiones en esa mirada infantil. Caminó hacia Malfoy, como si no me hubiera visto, escrutándolo de una manera tan obnubilada que pareció haber olvidado cómo habían de ponerse los pies para caminar. Al segundo tropiezo estuvo a punto de caer de bruces pero el rubio, desde su posición y con una indolencia que rayaba la aberración, la sujetó de un brazo con un movimiento mucho más rápido de lo esperado en alguien tan alcoholizado. Quizá por la fuerza imprimida en atraparla y levantarla, quizá por sus ganas de destrozar el corazón de una chica sin importar quién fuera, la atrajo hacia sí, provocando que quedaran prácticamente abrazados. Esa fue la señal que necesitó Parkinson para enlazar ambas manos tras el cuello de él y desear que el reloj anunciara la hora en que sus sueños se cumplirían. La sonrisa de suficiencia que me dedicó Malfoy no se perdió cuando la sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más a él para besarla.

Cerré el grifo con un suspiro y me encaminé a la salida.

—Jaque Mate, Parkinson —susurré antes de desaparecer de la estancia.

En el pasillo saqué el sobre que me había dado Greengrass y lo abrí. Leí su contenido con ambas cejas alzadas y lo arrugué en el puño, tras las doce campanadas que retumbaron por la mansión me dirigí a la habitación del castigo por los pecados que aún no había cometido. Jodida niña retorcida.

Llamé a la puerta y una risa cantarina me instó a entrar. Tal y como pensaba: estaba esperándome de pie en mitad del dormitorio con una mueca de superioridad y un rey negro balanceándose entre sus dedos finos. Lo cogí al vuelo cuando me lo lanzó.

—Cierra y acércate. Te toca.

Hice lo que me ordenó, quedando a un metro de ella. Con los ojos clavados en los suyos, odiándola por mucho que me forzara en tratar de ocultarlo, metí la ficha en el bolsillo del pantalón y comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa. Ella miraba con interés la piel blanca que iba quedando al descubierto. La embriaguez me ayudó a soportar la incomodidad de la situación pero, aún así, cuando tiré la prenda al suelo no pude evitar sentirme demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, demasiado nervioso, furioso…. Usado.

Con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, aún perdida en mi torso, imitó mis gestos anteriores y fue dejando al descubierto su clavícula. A medida que su camisa se abría, siempre con demasiada lentitud, sentía cómo la sangre retumbaba en mis tímpanos más y más fuerte. El sostén blanco, sin adornos, de esos que usan las crías con orgullo cuando al fin pueden rellenar una talla aún siendo ésta poco interesante, quedó a la vista formando lo que en unos años se convertiría en un prometedor escote. El vientre plano y las caderas de niña vinieron después, justo antes de que respirara hondo por la nariz. Se recogió la melena delante de un hombro para desabrochar el sujetador con ambas manos. ¿Que todavía tenía las tetas pequeñas? Sí, pero me jode confesar que eran las causantes de que la bragueta me amenazara con reventar. Y estaban ahí, a un metro escaso de mí, tentándome. Si hubiera estirado un brazo quizá habría podido tocarlas, constatar que eran tan suaves como parecían ser. Aún no entiendo cómo logré seguir adelante, enredando los dedos trémulos en la hebilla de mi cinturón.

—Theodore —llamó cuando comenzaba a bajarme la cremallera—, ¿me odias?

Me quité los zapatos con los pies para poder deshacerme del pantalón, que se había enredado en mis tobillos.

—No.

—Mentiroso —siseó, constatando el estado de mi polla.

Cuando su falda quedó olvidada junto a mis pantalones, se acarició la goma de las bragas, dándome la señal.

—Lo haremos a la vez.

Toda la rabia que sentía se me acumuló en el pecho, haciendo que me doliera respirar. La cabeza me iba a estallar por la presión, los labios me temblaban ligeramente y un sudor frío me recorrió la columna. Años después experimenté muchas veces la misma sensación, infinidad de ellas. Aunque ésta evolucionara hasta convertirse en un cosquilleo seguido de la hiperventilación, todo venía derivado de aquella noche: la primera en la que deseé con todas mis fuerzas asesinar a alguien.

La ropa interior de ambos cayó al suelo antes de que ella se acercara lentamente a mí y me tomara de las manos.

—¿Te sientes mejor cuando la besas a ella?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —No parecía triste ni afectada. No lloraba ni sonreía. Se limitaba a estar desnuda frente a mí haciéndome las preguntas que sobria no tenía el valor de formular.

La respuesta a su pregunta era simple y se me atragantaba al fondo de la lengua: _"Porque su interior es más hermoso de lo que el tuyo será jamás, porque yo muevo los hilos, porque…"_

—Porque puedo destrozarla. Porque necesito hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba, esa risa privada que me daba a entender que no comprendía nada del mundo, que había un factor clave que se me escapaba. Ésa que hablaba de la sabiduría que encierra una obviedad infantil.

—Al final, el fénix siempre vence al basilisco.

Me guió de la mano hasta la cama, en la que ambos nos recostamos de lado, en posición fetal, mirándonos. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas haciendo que su cara pareciera etérea.

—¿Por qué fuimos a Slytherin? —susurró al cabo de los minutos.

—Ninguna otra casa nos querría. Tenemos la sangre demasiado pura, el pasado demasiado oscuro y el futuro demasiado borroso. No somos valientes, ni trabajadores, ni fieles. Destacamos por lo que los demás sienten vergüenza de reconocer que tienen, la ambición.

—Nunca me arrepentiré de ser quién soy.

Sonreí con cansancio.

—Eres lo que eres. Alguien tiene que serlo.

Se acercó más a mí, volviendo a tomarme de las manos, pegando su frente a la mía. Entonces, con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Has tenido alguna vez uno de esos sueños en los que has hecho algo, algo terrible e irreversible? ¿Uno en el que te conviertes en alguien horrible y que por más que intentas remediarlo no sirve de nada?

—Tengo ese sueño todo el tiempo. Salvo cuando estoy dormido.

Su nariz se rozó con la mía cuando me besó. Y fue un beso diferente a todos los que nos habíamos dado, a todos los que nos daríamos. Era suave, tan sutil como la bondad que no nos estaba permitido tener. Con él me reconoció por primera vez que me quería, que me necesitaba, que tenía miedo. La lágrima que se escapó de uno de sus párpados cerrados se deslizó hasta nuestras bocas unidas, dándole a la noche el sabor salado de un punto y final.

—Theodore.

—¿Hm?

—Yo también te odio.

Volví a sonreír, adivinando que a la mañana siguiente ese beso jamás habría existido.

* * *

Tercero no había sido un gran año. Mientras que primero nos advirtió sobre lo que nos esperaba y segundo nos constató dicha advertencia, el curso que le siguió nos ignoró por completo. Esa tregua nos indujo a quedarnos parados en una intersección: a nuestra derecha el sol brillaba y todos aquellos que no nos querían a su lado reían, a nuestra izquierda los árboles secos se enredaban sobre sí mismos de forma grotesca sobre un suelo repleto de máscaras rotas. No queríamos escoger ningún camino, así que nos dedicamos a beber hasta olvidar que tendríamos que decidir tarde o temprano. Nos quemamos la garganta y nublamos nuestros sentidos, vomitamos y reímos con cinismo mientras nos creíamos maduros por el hecho de dejarnos llevar por las hormonas. Hablamos, pensamos y tratamos de conseguir sexo, nos masturbamos sin dedicarle ni un minuto a reflexionar sobre mundo real. Por una vez solo estuvimos nosotros lo cual, obviamente, fue contraproducente. Cada vez caíamos más, empujados por las acciones de los demás. Nos bañamos en un océano de decadencia, nadamos hasta tan lejos en él que llegó un punto en que no supimos volver a tierra firme. Pero no importaba, nos daba lo mismo que los muggles vivieran o murieran, que nuestros padres tuvieran más o menos poder, que la vida fuera justa. Nosotros, sólo nosotros.

Malfoy ignoró a Parkinson, por supuesto. El día después de la fiesta en casa de Greengrass la chica se fue a primera hora con una excusa traída por los pelos, seguramente con temor a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de haber caído rendida a los pies del rubio. No quería saber qué pasaría a menos que el resultado de su acción fuera satisfactorio pero, como muy bien había deducido, no lo sería. Cuando se encontraron en clase a la vuelta de las Navidades ninguno se atrevió a hablar con el otro. Él se excusó con un _"fue un error_", ella con un _"no quiero agobiarlo"_. Ambos mentían.

Una semana después del inicio del trimestre, a pocas horas de que Slytherin se enfrentara contra Ravenclaw, nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

—¿Dónde está Pansy? —preguntó Zabini a nadie en particular, prestando especial atención a la reacción de Malfoy. Éste, con la cabeza prácticamente metida en su bol de cereales, parecía no haber ni escuchado la pregunta.

—Me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y que no comería nada. Tampoco irá a ver el partido —contestó Greengrass de manera automática, como si se hubiera aprendido esa frase de memoria y le resultara terriblemente cansino pronunciarla.

Malfoy se atragantó con la última cucharada y, tras golpearse el pecho un par de veces, se puso en pie. Tenía la cara blanquecina producto de los nervios que siempre sentía antes de subirse a una escoba. Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Marcus Flint le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera prisa en ir al campo.

—Me voy ya —carraspeó—. ¿Quién va a venir a vernos?

—Nosotros vamos, claro —dijo Goyle, refiriéndose a Crabbe y a él. Ambos se pusieron en pie, cada uno a un lado de Malfoy, haciendo su papel de escoltas.

Obviamente ni me molesté en contestar, estaba demasiado entretenido sirviéndome más zumo de calabaza. Zabini se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa:

—Yo iré en un rato, quizá llegue un poco tarde. Guardadme un sitio.

El rubio asintió, dando por zanjada la charla. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando un bufido hastiado llamó su atención: Greengrass se había levantado y se acercaba a él de brazos cruzados.

—Iré a ver el estúpido juego ese—explicó secamente ante la ceja alzada de Malfoy.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba —comentó Zabini minutos después. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en el puño y con la mano libre daba vueltas a la cucharilla del té—. Pensé que Daphne aborrecía el quidditch.

—Lo aborrece. Obviamente Parkinson le ha pedido que vaya —murmuré, aburrido.

—La situación es altamente cómica. Anteayer juraría que Malfoy se manchó de tinta la nariz de pegar tanto la cara al pergamino tratando de no mirarla. Según él, ella no le interesa, por eso ha decidido esconderse cuando aparece. Todo un ejemplo de masculinidad.

Alcé una ceja ante el tono picajoso del moreno, pero no comenté nada. Decidí mirarlo con un _"¿Y?"_ silencioso: quería decirme algo y yo quería que lo hiciera para poder seguir con mi vida. Como parecía muy entretenido toqueteando su bollo, corté por lo sano:

—Dilo de una vez.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron en una carcajada silenciosa.

—Me abruma tu cortesía. —Se sacudió las manos para quitarse las migas y comenzó—: ¿Qué sabes del asunto?

—Depende, ¿hasta qué punto quieres que sepa algo del asunto?

—Oh, Nott, no seas así. Sabes que mi interés por los cotilleos es puramente académico, estoy seguro de que una de las preguntas del examen de Historia de la Magia será _"¿Malfoy removió el caldero de Pansy con su varita? Justifique su respuesta."_

Apoyé la sien sobre los nudillos, girándome hacia él. Sabía que entre mis defectos no se encontraba la estupidez: regalar información era ridículo.

—Hace un par de días una Ravenclaw me preguntó por ti en la biblioteca. Me sentí ofendidísimo, por supuesto, estaba tratando de ligar con ella y acabaste siendo el centro de la conversación, ¿tú te crees? Qué desfachatez.

Traté de no variar mi gesto de indiferencia pero por su sonrisa cínica supe que él había caído en la cuenta de que había dado en el blanco. Zabini siempre fue asquerosamente perspicaz. Como el trato implícito me pareció interesante, comencé a detallar con voz monótona lo que sabía:

—No hubo varitas en calderos. Por lo que sé, no pasaron del intercambio de saliva. Supongo que estarás enterado de la versión de Malfoy.

—"_No me interesa. Fue un error. Estaba demasiado borracho y ella se me lanzó como una loca. Casi me viola, pero es comprensible: soy absolutamente irresistible. No os diré qué hicimos porque sois demasiado inocentes para soportarlo." _—recitó, arrastrando las palabras de un modo muy similar a como lo haría el rubio.

—Efectivamente. Parkinson tiene dos versiones, la oficial y la extraoficial.

—La primera la conozco, creo, ¿tiene que ver con que son amigos y ella no quiere perder eso y que realmente nunca le ha gustado? Bueno, esa fue la del lunes. El martes opinaba que era un imbécil presuntuoso y el miércoles que su muerte contribuiría a la sociedad.

Sonreí a mi pesar, pensando en el motivo de esos cambios de parecer.

—El sábado Parkinson le envió una lechuza. —Ignoré el jocoso _"viven en la misma mazmorra"_ de Zabini y proseguí con la historia—: En la carta le instaba a hablar de lo que había pasado, diciéndole que él era una persona muy importante en su vida y preguntándole qué opinaba de ella. Eso es lo que se podía extraer entre líneas, había mucha paja en la que se exaltaban un montón de cualidades ficticias de Malfoy. Como el lunes no había obtenido respuesta, decidió subir a por ella. Antes de hacerlo, por si acaso, modificó la versión real con el conocido _"no me gusta pero somos amigos". _

Zabini apretó ligerísimamente la mandíbula y soltó una carcajada seca que sonaba más a un funeral al sentido del humor.

—Y entonces averiguó la verdad: se encontró a Crabbe y Goyle retozando y a Malfoy observándolos vestido de cuero.

—Más o menos —comenté, mordaz—, se encontró a Malfoy leyéndome su carta y llorando de la risa. No contento con eso, terminó con su _"no me interesa, fue un error, etcétera, etcétera"_.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido.

—¿Él lo sabe? Que Pansy lo oyó, quiero decir.

—Sí, la escuchó bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Como deduzco que querrás saber: no, no ha hablado con ella del tema. Es más, no han hablado en absoluto.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, digiriendo la información mientras observaba los restos de su desayuno. Tenía el semblante inusualmente serio y los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla. Al final volvió a ponerse su máscara de bufón y me explicó su escena en la biblioteca:

—Como te decía hace un rato, anteayer me encontraba rodeado de conocimiento y muy bien situado: estaba justo en frente de una morena que necesitaba agacharse demasiado para coger un libro de la estantería. El ángulo habría sido maravilloso si ella no se hubiera percatado de mi… interés académico por su ropa interior. El caso es que vino a sentarse frente a mí, muy seria. Yo, iluso, creí que me iba a declarar su amor o denunciar por acoso sexual hasta que me dijo _"Eres amigo de Theodore Nott, ¿verdad?"_ Como comprenderás, me sorprendí mucho. No te ofendas, pero no llamas precisamente la atención. Sin embargo la de las bragas con bordados rosas sabía tu nombre y tu apellido. Le lancé una sonrisa arrebatadora pero, al no cautivarla, tuve que usarte.

—¿Y ella era…?

—Padma-cara-de-vinagre-Patil. Como iba diciendo: le dije que no sólo te conocía, sino que éramos íntimos amigos. Le hablé del juramento de sangre que jamás hicimos y tal. Una vez constató que somos uña y carne, me expuso su duda.

Con la teatralidad que le caracterizaba se quedó en silencio mientras pasaba el dedo índice por el borde de su vaso.

—¿Y bien?

—Me encanta que seas tan participativo. Ella quería saber qué pasaba con una rubia monísima que estaba a dos mesas de distancia, mirándonos con muy poco disimulo, al lado de un chico ceñudo con unas gafas de pasta ridículas. Por si te interesa, cosa que dudo —se mofó—, tengo entendido que se llama Terry Boot. Me dijo que su amiga estaba… consternada por tu comportamiento. Nott, Nott, no conocía tu faceta de rompecorazones.

Escondí una sonrisa ladina entre las palmas entrecruzadas. Consternada, ¿eh?

—El caso es que Patil me preguntó qué sentías al respecto, dejando muy claro que no le parecías un chico de fiar. Parecía un tanto recelosa y mencionó varias veces a Daphne, ¿no te sientes importante? Es maravilloso que la gente hable de ti.

—Estoy conmovido —mentí con desdén.

Zabini se rió con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie. Cuando estaba a mi espalda se agachó y, situando la cara cerca de mi oído, dijo:

—Espero que no te importe, pero le respondí que lo mejor es que fuera Turpin la que te lo preguntara.

_Cabrón cínico_, pensé, ligeramente divertido. La cosa se ponía interesante.

De camino a la Sala Común me paré a pensar en la actitud de Malfoy. No terminaba de conectar sus acciones con sus palabras. Si bien siempre hablaba de chicas, antes de enrollarse con Parkinson jamás la había mencionado, ni para bien ni para mal. El hecho de que ella estuviera detrás de él era un tabú del que se escabullía cambiando de tema o zanjándolo con un _"soy irresistible"._ Sin embargo, en ése último año había demostrado que le gustaban las muestras de atención que ella le dedicaba, actitud fácilmente asociable con la prepotencia: se sentía importante al saberse deseado por alguien del sexo opuesto. Obviamente se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Parkinson en un sinfín de ocasiones, pidiéndole que hiciera sus trabajos o que le dejara copiarlos, usándola como recadera o como el público mediante el cual pavonearse. Pero, después de la escena de ambos en el baño, la cosa había cambiado. Repetía hasta la saciedad que había sido un error, que ella jamás le había gustado, dedicándose a enumerar todos sus defectos y haciendo hincapié en los físicos para dejar clara su postura. Cuando ella aparecía en escena la ignoraba, sí, pero se esforzaba tantísimo en no mirarla que la acción anterior perdía toda lógica.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos al llegar a la entrada y lancé un suspiro aburrido. Estaba claro que a él no le gustaba ella, no era tan simple como un: no sabe cómo actuar y por eso finge.

La Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía dado que la mayoría de los Slytherin se encontraban animando al equipo. Pensé en subir a por un libro y hojearlo frente a la chimenea, aprovechando la calma. Sin embargo, cuando entré en el dormitorio encontré algo que no terminaba de encajar en él: Pansy Parkinson. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Malfoy, con las rodillas recogidas y los brazos rodeándolas. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse levantó la cabeza y me miró. Me quedé estático al ver su cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, denotando una pena que no hacía juego con el rictus severo de sus labios. Parecía furiosa y, al mismo tiempo, rendida.

—¿Vas a reírte de mí? —increpó con voz dura.

—No me interesa —murmuré mientras me encogía de hombros y me aproximaba hasta mi cama.

La ignoré mientras me desanudaba la corbata al ritmo de sus sollozos. Cuando me hube quitado los zapatos y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa me tumbé, con los brazos tras la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el dosel.

Fue una media hora extraña. Ella lloraba en silencio mientras yo seguía en la misma posición, tratando de imaginar sus sentimientos y llegando a la conclusión de que enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo, además de un claro atentado a la dignidad. No comprendía cómo ella, tan orgullosa, tan repelente, estaba destrozada por tres acciones de dudosa inteligencia por parte de un chico de trece años. No entendía cómo algo que no era físico podía dolor de esa manera tan desgarradora. Parkinson lloraba a menudo, berreaba como una niña cuando enfermaba, cuando algo no le gustaba, cuando quería llamar la atención. Pero no era lo mismo, esas lágrimas gruesas y escandalosas pesaban mucho menos que las finas que se escurrían en ese momento entre sus rodillas.

—No sé cómo salir de esto —murmuró aún escondida entre sus piernas—. No sé qué tengo que decir ahora, ni cómo actuar. Me equivoqué, nunca tendría que haberle mandado la carta. No tendría que haber ido a ese estúpido baño.

—Arrepentirse no sirve de nada, es una pérdida de tiempo. No puedes cambiar lo que ya has hecho. Asúmelo —contesté monocorde.

Se puso en pie con rapidez, con los puños apretados a ambos lados del costado, haciéndose daño en las manos. Tenía una expresión furiosa, desencajada.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada porque no estás enamorado! ¡Todo te da igual, maldita sea! ¡Eres despreciable! —vociferó de pie, al lado de mi cama, con la respiración entrecortada—. ¡Daphne no te importa, solo quieres follártela, y esa chica de Ravenclaw ni siquiera te interesa, sólo hablas con ella porque sabes que le gustas!

Alcé una ceja con desinterés.

—¿A quién le gritas, Parkinson? Malfoy no está aquí.

Su expresión se congeló, sorprendida por el golpe, mientras otra fina lágrima caía hasta su barbilla. Entonces, inexplicablemente, se lazó a mi cama y se abrazó a mi pecho para llorar sobre él. Yo me mantuve relajado, en la misma posición y mirando al vacío mientras ella murmuraba sobre mi camisa que le quería y que no quería hacerlo, preguntándose el porqué de todo.

—¿Cómo haces para que no te importe nada? —musitó entre hipidos.

—Mintiéndome a mí mismo.

Al final siempre acabas creyéndote.

* * *

**NOTA**.

¿Me echabais de menos? Espero que como mínimo tanto como yo a vosotros. Que una tiene vida de vez en cuando y, lamentablemente, cuando la tiene es asfixiante. El curso ha sido una locura y no he parado fuera de la biblioteca más que para dormir. Y si sumamos que cuando terminé caí enferma tenemos como resultado a una tardona de cuidado. Espero haber cumplido con vuestras expectativas con este capítulo y, si no es así, sabéis que podéis regañarme por review. Que, hablando de eso, creo que me he dejado la mitad por contestar y ahora no sé cuáles son: lo lamento MUCHÍSIMO, con lo que os habéis esforzado haciéndome saber vuestra opinión. Sabed que esto no volverá a pasar, para que no se me pierda gente por el camino los contestaré todos cuando vaya a actualizar.

Por otro lado, me enorgullece decir que Mortífago hizo un año hace un mes y pico, ¡un año publicando! ¿Quién lo iba a decir con lo inconstante que siempre he sido? Gracias, de verdad. Gracias por los casi doscientos reviews, por haberme seguido hasta aquí o haberos incorporado ahora, por hacerme saber vuestra opinión tengáis o no cuenta en la página. Gracias por descubrir junto a mí que los Slytherins son unos antagonistas estupendos.

Ahora os hago un par de aclaraciones y os dejo tranquilos. En primer lugar, y dado que muchos me lo habéis preguntado: en el capítulo anterior menciono que Theodore cumple catorce años el uno de noviembre. Esto sí que es posible, dado que según Rowling a Hogwarts entra la gente que ha cumplido once años ANTES del uno de septiembre. Esto quiere decir que Theodore puede entrar con once años y cumplir los doce poco después. Es más, si no me equivoco Hermione cumple en septiembre, así que incluso es un poco mayor que él. En segundo lugar agradecedle la metáfora de las ratas al gran Tarantino, que la usó en _Inglorius Basterds_ de manera magistral. Y, por último: tercero está a punto de terminar. Si no me fallan las cuentas en el próximo capítulo lo finiquitaré y empezaré el verano. Como habéis sido unos lectores estupendos me permito un adelanto: "Slytherins en el mundo muggle", ahí queda eso.

Y ya me despido, queridos. Gracias, no me cansaré de repetirlo.


	18. Slytherins en el mundo muggle, I

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: _Rape me_, de Nirvana. Para la primera parte del capítulo, guiño, guiño.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Rape me, rape me my friend. Rape me, rape me again. I'm not the only one._

_Hate me. Do it and do it again. Waste me. Rape me my friend"_

Rape me, Nirvana.

* * *

18. _Slytherins en el mundo muggle, primera parte_.

Llovía, como de costumbre. En Londres incluso en julio no había tregua en la eterna disputa entre el cielo y el Sol, por lo que los transeúntes que circulaban aprisa bajo mi ventana iban armados con sus paraguas, ataviados con prendas estúpidamente frescas que hacían que sintieran que estaban en verano aunque la temperatura no rebasara los veinticinco grados. Con la mejilla apoyada en la mano me fijé distraídamente en una niña que saltaba alegremente de un charco a otro, empapando su vestido y a los viandantes que la miraban con molestia o chasqueaban la lengua con desaprobación. Cuanto más observaba a la gente más claro tenía lo patética que era: unos felices por estupideces, otros celosos porque su amargura no hiciera juego con las risas de una cría. Y luego estaba yo, recostado en el respaldo de una silla de madera, disfrutando terriblemente de mis vacaciones. Suspiré con aburrimiento, mi vida era una mierda.

Odiaba ésa época del año. En realidad no había ninguna que me entusiasmara, pero los dos meses de asueto que nos regalaba el período escolar eran una tortura especialmente aburrida: sin reglas que saltarse o exámenes que estudiar me limitaba a leer, a mirar por la ventana o, simplemente, a quedarme tirado en la cama esperando a que el tiempo pasara de una puta vez. Quizá por aquellas una pequeña parte de mí que jamás reconocí tener echara de menos la compañía de otros en el refugio en el que se había convertido nuestra Sala Común, las charlas a media noche en las que no quería participar o las celebraciones cuyo sentido se limitaba al asesinato neuronal. Sabía que los demás habían quedado un par de veces desde que comenzó el verano pero, si sentirse solo cuando siempre había deseado esa soledad era patético, dejar constancia de ello era aún peor. Por eso rechacé las propuestas con mis gestos lacónicos de costumbre sin que nadie se sorprendiera demasiado y, con los párpados pesándome cada vez más, me encerré en mi habitación lejos de la mirada asqueada de mi padre y los sermones de mi abuela. Coincidía con ellos durante las comidas y ninguno de los tres deseaba que la convivencia no se redujera únicamente a eso. A veces, antes de dormir, me imaginaba qué deberían estar haciendo los demás. Veía a Malfoy relatándole a un orgulloso Lucius sus idas y venidas en la escuela mientras éste último lo aconsejaba; a Greengrass leyendo junto a su madre en el salón el nuevo libro que le había regalado su padre; a Parkinson llorándole a la suya sus desventuras sentimentales con el rubio; a Crabbe y Goyle juntos, como siempre, hablando de trivialidades imitando a sus progenitores, reunidos como cada tarde en el porche de cualquiera de las dos casas. De Zabini sin embargo no sabía nada. Jamás había ido a visitarlo y no tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaría con una madre con una fama como aquella. Probablemente, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de correo que había recibido de su parte, también se aburriera. Me sorprendí contestándole en más de una ocasión a las misivas.

Justo cuando me ponía en pie y estiraba los brazos para desperezarme, uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa irrumpió en mi dormitorio con su molesta vocecilla.

—Joven Señor Nott. —Me acerqué con parsimonia a la cama para ponerme unos pantalones y evitar contemplar sus estúpidas y sistemáticas reverencias—. La señorita Greengrass ha venido a visitarlo, señor. Está esperándolo en el salón.

Lo miré entre el flequillo al tiempo que abrochaba los botones de la bragueta.

—Que suba.

—Pero, señor, la señora Nott dijo que…

Volví a suspirar, esa vez con impaciencia, provocando que el elfo se encogiera frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. Pobre ser, dividido entre desobedecer una orden directa de mi abuela o una mía: a esa mujer nunca le gustó que recibiera a las visitas en mi dormitorio, especialmente si esas visitas llevaban bragas y ganas de quitárselas. Sin embargo ella había salido, ni sabía a dónde ni me importaba, y mi padre estaba trabajando, por lo que tendría que acatar mis decisiones aunque ello le conllevara cruentos castigos físicos cuando regresaran. Qué calamidad. Me senté en la cama, apoyado sobre los codos, y repetí:

—Que suba.

El esclavo se marchó lloriqueando para indicarle a Greengrass mis deseos. Tardé menos de un minuto en escuchar el taconeo arrogante por las escaleras y dos en observar con desinterés la piel de sus piernas que quedaba al descubierto con ese intento de vestido. Estaba de brazos cruzados sobre el marco de una puerta a la que por supuesto no había llamado, con un asomo de sonrisa cínica colgando de las comisuras. No había que leer posos de té para darse cuenta de que tenía ganas de joder, con suerte en el sentido más amplio del término.

Antes de que terminara el curso habíamos tenido más de un encuentro casual entre las sombras que, lamentable o afortunadamente, no había llevado a donde esperaba: una cama, a poder ser. Aunque ahora el sexo me sea totalmente indiferente me abochorna pensar que desde los trece hasta los quince años me obnubiló. Los debates interiores entre mi estoicismo y las hormonas eran cada vez más breves y, sobre todo, más falsos. En muchas ocasiones me encontraba pensando en lo que había bajo la falda de esos ojos verdes, desconcentrándome de mis pensamientos habituales sobre la extinción de las emociones ridículas. Creía estúpidamente que cuando consiguiera lo que Greengrass no terminaba de ofrecerme abiertamente se acabaría esa pulsante sensación de ansiedad. Me equivocaba, por supuesto. Hizo falta mucho más que eso para que un intercambio de fluidos pasara a ocupar un segundo plano en mi lista de prioridades.

—Theodore, cuánto tiempo. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti —comentó la chica mientras cerraba tras de sí y se acercaba a la cama—. No viniste el lunes pasado a casa de Blaise, estuvo bien.

—No podría haber soportado tanta diversión —falseé mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se reía por lo bajo.

—Draco tampoco vino, ya sabes: estaba Pansy. No, aún no han solucionado sus… diferencias —respondió ante mi ceja alzada—. La verdad es que la situación empieza a ser insostenible. Él la ha invitado mañana a su cumpleaños, creo que por insistencia de sus padres. Ella lo sabe, por supuesto, pero me ha pedido que quedemos con vosotros directamente en el local para no tener que ir a buscarlo a su casa. No sé para qué va, estoy convencida de que acabará llorando —bufó con aburrimiento y se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando hacia arriba con las palmas cruzadas sobre su estómago—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que me es indiferente.

—Qué raro. ¿A qué hora coges el traslador para ir a Malfoy Manor?

—A las cinco, Zabini también lo coge desde aquí según me ha dicho por lechuza.

—Nosotras estaremos allí a las seis. Por cierto, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Draco?

Me tumbé con los brazos tras la cabeza después de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se fijara en la mesilla, donde reposaba un pequeño frasco sin envoltorio repleto de un líquido rojizo. Ella se incorporó y lo cogió para observarlo de cerca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Un filtro para confundir.

Entonces se percató de la planta que había bajo mi ventana y sonrió con burla cuando volvió a dejar el recipiente en su lugar. Se recostó de lado, con la cara apoyada en la palma y siseó:

—Vaya, vaya, Theodore, te estás volviendo un sentimental. Quién lo hubiera dicho. ¿No es esa la coclearia que te regaló Draco en las Navidades de primero?

—¿Y? —inquirí ligeramente molesto. La perspicacia de Greengrass me ponía los nervios de punta. Elaborando la poción hacía unos días no paraba de repetirme que era ridículo hacer algo así para Malfoy, consolándome con el pensamiento de que él jamás sabría de dónde había salido el ingrediente para fabricarla. ¿Que por qué lo hice? Mi parte racional se excusa con el aburrimiento y las ganas de poner en práctica mis conocimientos de pociones, la irracional recoge imágenes de deudas que quedaron sin saldar con esos iris prepotentemente grises.

—Y sabes que sé que esos filtros se hacen con las raíces de esa planta —prosiguió pinchando, ahogándose en las ganas de encontrar una nueva herida en la que hurgar.

Giré la cara hacia el lado opuesto para evitar que advirtiera mi contrariedad.

—Fabuloso, házselo saber a Snape cuando volvamos al colegio, seguro que se sentirá orgulloso de que sus clases den frutos.

Greengrass volvió a reír con malicia mientras se erguía. Sin titubeos o señales que le indujeran a ello por mi parte se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, situando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Aproximó su cara a la mía hasta que pude exhalar su aliento cálido y murmuró con lentitud:

—Tu sarcasmo me aburre, querido. ¿Estás solo, verdad?

—Sabes que sí. —Alcé una ceja volviendo a girar la cara hacia ella cuando me agarró las manos para situarlas en su cadera—. Greengrass, no estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces —escupí con la mandíbula tensa mientras me lamía los labios con una mueca de superioridad. Siempre era así: el primero que demostraba que no aguantaba más se exponía a los desprecios fingidos del otro, como dos polos similares de un imán, repeliéndose con palabras hirientes hasta que el contrario cambiaba su polaridad a fuerza de feromonas. Y mi testosterona empezaba a almacenarse junto a todo mi riego sanguíneo.

—Mentiroso —susurró sobre mi boca antes de besarme.

Mi gruñido se perdió en las profundidades de su garganta cuando cedí ante la batalla perdida. Noté los tirones urgentes de Greengrass, que trataba de levantar mi camiseta, así que me incorporé como pude para facilitarle la tarea. Bajaba las manos por mi costado de manera prometedora cuando el sonido de un papel arrugado hizo que se detuviera sobre el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Dejó de besarme, manteniendo la frente apoyada en la mía y la respiración entrecortada cuando sacó el pergamino con dedos ágiles y lo situó sobre mi mejilla.

—¿Qué es esto?

Problemas. Eso es lo que era.

Lo desdobló y sólo hizo falta un vistazo para que su mirada se ensombreciera y su temperatura descendiera cinco grados. Se apartó unos centímetros de mí para poder fulminarme mejor con su indignación bastante mal disimulada.

—Oh, veo que la cría tiene esperanzas de que la visites una noche veraniega. —Hizo una bola con el papel conteniendo precariamente las ganas de perder la compostura—. ¿La dirección es del Londres muggle, no? Qué bajo has caído, Theodore —tanteó, tratando de ofenderme cuando estaba claro que la que se estaba poniendo en evidencia era ella. Si estar celoso ya era lamentable, demostrarlo conllevaba que le dedicara una desdeñosa ceja alzada.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —censuré, lacónico.

—No te las he pedido —escupió, con los labios fruncidos por el asco que le suponía que yo supiera que estaba irritada.

Quería preguntarme si había sido yo el que le pidió la dirección a Lisa o si me la había dado ella, si la había visitado ya o si pensaba hacerlo, si el pergamino que acababa de arrojar con desprecio tras su cabeza significaba algo para mí. Sin embargo no lo hizo, en su lugar se tragó el veneno acumulado en la saliva para dejar que le infectara por dentro. Estaba seguro de que deseaba hacer una salida triunfal del dormitorio, coronándola con un portazo y un taconeo rápido perdiéndose en la distancia. Tampoco lo hizo, pues habría supuesto confirmar sus celos y que mi opinión sobre ella decayera estrepitosamente. Se esforzó por demostrar con una sonrisa y un nuevo choque de labios que estaba por encima de trivialidades, sin poder evitar tirarme más de lo necesario del pelo cuando pasó los brazos nuevamente por mi cuello.

Al cabo de los minutos la impaciencia hizo presa de mí y la cogí por la cadera para darle la vuelta con violencia y situarme sobre ella; estaba muy concentrado desabrochando con rapidez los primeros botones del vestido con una mano y levantándole el bajo con la otra cuando algo hizo que los músculos de mi espalda se contrajeran y me quedara estático. Mi abuela.

—¡POR SALAZAR, THEODORE NOTT! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —se escuchó su voz cascada desde la puerta que acababa de abrir.

Sin girarme dejé caer la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre la clavícula de una Daphne Greengrass blanca como la cal.

—Mierda —mascullé.

Me levanté con parsimonia mientras la Slytherin se recolocaba la ropa con rapidez y se esforzaba por mirar a cualquier lugar a excepción de la colérica expresión de la anciana. Confieso, pese a lo patético de la situación, que estuve a punto de carcajearme ante la boca fruncida y los ojos abiertos tan desmesuradamente que parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, con la piel arrugada a juego, congestionada por la indignación.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías? —volvió a preguntar, temblando y señalándome con un dedo acusador.

Me rasqué la cabeza y la miré con pitorreo entre el pelo revuelto.

—Espero que eso sea una pregunta retórica.

Entonces explosionó y comenzó a vociferar como una loca sin fijarse en cómo Greengrass se escabullía de la habitación con un _"se me hace tarde, tengo que volver a casa"._

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLARME ASÍ, NIÑO! ¡NO RESPETAS NADA! ¡NO RESPETAS ESTA CASA, NO RESPETAS A TU PADRE, NI A TU ABUELA, NI…!

Y así siguió andando de un lado a otro de la habitación como una maníaca mientras yo la ignoraba por completo: me volví a tumbar en la cama, cogí un libro del primer cajón de la mesilla y lo abrí por la página que estaba marcada. Lamentablemente no debió captar en mis _sutiles_ señales que me importaba una mierda su sermón, dado que siguió molestándome:

—…¡UN DESAGRADECIDO Y ADEMÁS UN PERTURBADO QUE SE DEDICA A… A…!

Sin levantar la vista de la línea que estaba leyendo murmuré, tratando de ayudarla:

—¿Intentar follar?

Por suerte o por desgracia no me oyó, ensordecida como estaba por su histerismo:

—¡CATORCE AÑOS! ¡SÓLO CATORCE AÑOS Y YA TRATANDO DE APROVECHARSE DE UNA AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA! ¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTA ACTITUD, HABRASE VISTO! ¡¿QUÉ VAN A PENSAR LOS GREENGRASS? ¡ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA ESTA FAMILIA! ¡UN PARÁSITO DESCASTADO!

Tras aproximadamente veinte minutos más de monólogo psicótico me dejó seguir con mi vida, no sin antes amenazar con que mi padre se enteraría de mi desvergonzado comportamiento y encerrarme con un hechizo en un dormitorio del que no tenía intención de salir. Era plenamente consciente de que mi progenitor no subiría a gritarme, hablarme fríamente sobre la responsabilidad o tener una charla de _hombre a hombre_. Se tomaría la notica con calma, probablemente sin permitirse sorprenderse un ápice por lo sucedido mientras le exigía a su madre que no alzara la voz. Al día siguiente actuaría como si no importara porque, de hecho, no le importaría. Y todo volvería a ser espantosamente tedioso.

Dejé caer el libro a un lado de la cama con un suspiro y arrugando el cuello hasta casi rozar la barbilla con el pecho le eché un vistazo a mi erección. Allí seguía, dolorosamente intacta, clamando por una Greengrass o cualquier otra que se le pareciera, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Y yo tendría que asesinar mi dignidad a fuerza de roces bruscos, como también había hecho tantas otras veces.

Me sentía en un deprimente déjà-vu continuo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cabecero de oscura madera tallada mientras con una mano perezosa desabotonaba el pantalón, un hormigueo conocido le dio la bienvenida a mis dedos. La piel se estiraba y se contraía cuando comencé a visualizar las piernas largas y pálidas de la Slytherin; la recorría mentalmente desde abajo, subiendo con lentitud al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Eran pesados, casi dolorosos. La opresión que provocaban comenzaba en el pecho hasta que poco a poco se iba extendiendo en todas direcciones, cuando llegaba a las sienes dejaba de pensar y las imágenes se sucedían inconexas, a toda velocidad. Sus ojos cerrados, las tetas mucho más desarrolladas de lo que en realidad estaban, la boca entreabierta, la mano portando un papel arrugado con la dirección de Lisa Turpin…

Gruñí cuando paré en seco y traté nuevamente de concentrarme en Greengrass desnuda, tirada en el suelo, esperándome. Reanudé el monótono vaivén girando la cara hacia un lado, dejando la mejilla apoyada contra unas sábanas que tras inhalar con fuerza olían a menta. Mi mano subió el ritmo progresivamente, pasando de una caricia despectiva a un roce violento, emulando el beso que nos habíamos dado hacía poco. Cuando el recuerdo terminó la imaginación entró en escena y completó los huecos con lo que debía haber sido, me visualicé quitándole el vestido al fin y apartándome para apreciar el resultado, encontrándome sorprendido con Lisa en vez de con la figura sutil y venenosa de Greengrass. Quise parar, la pequeña parte de mi conciencia que seguía activa me decía que masturbarse pensando en una niña inocente y mestiza era patético, pero el acusado rubor en sus mejillas redondeadas y sus ojos brillando por el terror al sentirse desnuda me cortaron la respiración. Necesitaba seguir, arrojarla en una superficie imaginaria para figurarme sus quejidos, arrancarle las bragas y con ellas la infantilidad con la que trataba de cubrirse el pecho.

Y lo hice, una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, deprisa, con fuerza, mientras ella dejaba de creer en el amor.

Cerré los párpados y comencé a respirar por la boca entreabierta, mi cuerpo había entrado en modo automático y tenía la sensación de que estaba quedándome sin aire. Pero eso era secundario, _todo_ lo era. Una única orden se hacía eco en un lugar lejano de mi mente: _sigue_.

Una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, deprisa, con violencia, mientras ella me entregaba lo único que aún no le había arrebatado.

Mordí la almohada recordando la ilusión con la que me había ofrecido su dirección, el _por si quieres escribirme o que nos veamos en verano_ que murmuró segundos antes de irse a toda velocidad con una excusa que no se creía ni ella.

Su ropa interior había quedado olvidada a un lado, su voluntad había muerto mientras yo la aprisionaba contra el suelo con una sonrisa cruel cincelada en el rostro. Era vulgar, un cuerpo mediocre salpicado aquí y allá de pecas que reforzaban la idea de su pureza. A nuestra derecha había una cama y, bajo ella, una voz conocida se escapaba de entre una larga hilera de dientes amarillentos:

"_Destrúyela, Theodore Nott. Bébete sus gritos, haz que se equivoque, que se arrepienta." _

Mordí sus labios, rememorando el sabor dulzón que tenían, dejándome llevar por ésas palabras pegajosas que ahora parecían instaladas en mi interior.

Una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, deprisa, con urgencia.

Le separé las piernas con rudeza y levanté una de ellas con el brazo. La miré a los ojos y los vi anegados en lágrimas, enormes y centelleantes. Buenos, cálidos. Entonces una parte de mí dudó, y dicha parte se solidificó en su súplica quebrada:

—Theodore, no lo hagas. Por favor…

Quise terminar con todo eso, ponerme en pie y salir huyendo, quizá tomarla de la mano y escapar con ella. Pero el monstruo no me dejó.

"_Hazlo. Ya."_

Mi abdomen se contrajo, la muñeca comenzó a resentirse aunque no fuera consciente de ello, los músculos de mis brazos y piernas se agarrotaron dolorosamente mientras una corriente abrasiva había bajado punzante desde el ombligo y me recorría la polla buscando la salida. El chillido agudo que emitió al penetrarla opacó el gemido que se rompió en mi garganta. La sensación del agradable vacío de después se embebió de mi respiración entrecortada. Me dejé arrullar por ella, siendo consciente de que después vendría el remordimiento.

Cuando el oxígeno recogido por los jadeos se abrió paso hasta el cerebro me sobrevino el asco. Estando ladeado bajé la mirada para hacer el recuento de daños de rigor: estupendo, me había corrido en los pantalones. Me limpié la mano con pesadez contra la sábana y esperé hasta que mi pulso se recuperara. Aún embotado farfullé:

—Mi vida es una mierda.

* * *

—¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?

—Blaise Zabini, señora. —Pasos aproximándose y el sonido del picaporte girando—. Es un placer conocerla al fin, Theodore me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Escuché con escepticismo a mi abuela reír con algo que parecía ¿complacencia? La puerta se abrió y aparecieron ambos, el primero dedicándome una sonrisa jocosa que borró de inmediato cuando ella lo miró nuevamente para asegurar:

—Me alegra que Theodore tenga amigos tan educados como tú, a ver si se le pega algo. —Lo invitó a pasar, extendiendo el brazo con una amabilidad que me era totalmente desconocida y, fijándose en mí tirado en la cama, escupió con el ceño fruncido—: Ha venido Blaise a buscarte, date prisa y arréglate como es debido. —Volvió a girarse hacia él, cambiando cómicamente la expresión por el camino: la piel arrugada de sus mejillas se agrupó cuando sus comisuras se curvaron hacia arriba—. Si quieres algo, querido, nuestros elfos domésticos están a tu disposición.

Zabini le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y respondió con zalamería:

—Muchas gracias, señora. Es usted encantadora.

Cuando salió del dormitorio alborozada por las atenciones y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el Slytherin se quitó la máscara de buen chico para mostrarme una sonrisa con la que dejaba gran parte de su dentadura al descubierto.

—¿Theodore me ha hablado mucho de usted? —repetí con una ceja alzada.

Él se carcajeó mientras se sentaba de mala manera en una silla, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo, con las piernas despatarradas.

—¿Y no es cierto? Creo recordar que en la última carta mencionaste que su muerte contribuiría a la sociedad. Simplemente me he ahorrado los detalles escabrosos. ¿Vas a ir así o es que tratas de seducirme? —comentó, refiriéndose a mi atuendo compuesto únicamente por el pantalón del pijama—. Pobre Malfoy, le dará algo si no te pones guapo para su gran celebración.

Me desperecé en la cama y me puse en pie remoloneando, no me apetecía una mierda arreglarme para salir de casa. Caminé con lentitud rumbo al armario mientras el moreno inspeccionaba con interés mi dormitorio. Abrí las puertas dobles y escuché otra vez sus risas.

—Que amplia gama cromática, Nott, estoy seguro de que te costará horrores combinar los diferentes tonos de negro de tu vestuario. —Lo ignoré mientras escogía una camisa y una corbata cualquiera—. Tienes una habitación súper alegre, aunque la cama no termina de encajar con la decoración, iría mejor un ataúd.

—Haría juego con mis ganas de escucharte —contesté secamente mientras me abotonaba la prenda. Cuando terminé lo miré de soslayo con la cabeza ligeramente girada—. ¿Tienes el traslador?

—¿Te refieres a la invitación? —Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta que la sacó, examinando la cartulina plateada entre los dedos con aire crítico y una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Crees que la habrá diseñado Malfoy? Es demasiado ostentosa hasta para él, me da arcadas.

Sus palabras no eran una exageración, la tarjeta era realmente espantosa: con ribetes dorados en las esquinas y letra del mismo tono estampada con demasiadas florituras. Lo que estaba claro es que al menos el texto era suyo: _Tienes el honor de ser invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrará en… lugar con mucha clase… ir de etiqueta… caro… alcohol…_ Etcétera, etcétera.

—Si la hubiera diseñado él habría adjuntado una foto —ironicé mientras me anudaba la corbata—. Lo que no sé es cómo habrá conseguido alquilar ése local, pensé que estaba cerrado.

Zabini se levantó y fue hacia mí con las cejas alzadas, denotando incomprensión. Cuando llegó hasta mi altura se fijó en el precario trabajo que estaba haciendo al anudarme la corbata: no le estaba prestando ninguna atención y había acabado pareciéndose a los desvaríos de un marinero borracho sobre una cuerda. Los nudos nunca se me dieron especialmente bien, en Hogwarts siempre tenía que mirarme al espejo y concentrarme para que saliera algo decente mientras que Malfoy era capaz de hacerse el suyo perfectamente aun estando dormido.

Me apartó las manos de un tortazo cuando trataba de arreglar el estropicio y deshizo la corbata con dedos ágiles entre suspiros condescendientes.

—¿Qué local? Es decir, únicamente ha adjuntado la dirección, ¿qué tiene de especial? —murmuró mientras volvía a hacer el nudo, esa vez de manera impecable.

—¿No te lo dijo en la carta? Había por lo menos dieciocho líneas dedicadas a lo terriblemente complicado que resultó alquilar el antiguo fumadero de opio.

—¿Qué? —Levantó la vista cuando terminó de ajustar el nudo al cuello de la camisa—. ¿Su fiesta es en un fumadero? ¿No iba a haber un concierto? A mí en la carta se limitó a decirme que me invitaba para rellenar espacio. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia—. También comentó que podíamos llevar acompañantes y que asistiría todo Slytherin.

Cuando me agaché para subirme los pantalones del traje se apartó un par de pasos, apoyando el pie justamente sobre la dirección de Lisa. Miró hacia el suelo al escuchar el crujido.

—Sí, ha conseguido contratar a Lorcan d'Eath —expliqué con tono monocorde—. Resulta que el fumadero está en el Nightmare Street, cerca del Callejón Diagon, y por lo visto es famoso porque fue frecuentado por Jack el Destripador.

Miré a Zabini, que se acababa de incorporar con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—¿El mago destripa-muggles? Qué gracia, aún seguirán pensando que era uno de ellos. Lo que hacen esos ilusos por negar lo evidente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Empiezo a pensar que le has ayudado a buscar el sitio, a nadie en su sano juicio se le habría ocurrido celebrar su cumpleaños en un lugar tan terrorífico. —Me acuclillé para abrocharme los zapatos, bufando cansinamente: evidentemente aquél lugar había sido remodelado y hacía un par de décadas era muy popular entre la alta sociedad, que acudía allí a… _desinhibirse_, por adecentar la expresión—. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Lisa Turpin, esquina entre Charing Cross road y Cranbourn street, número 34, segundo hache.

Lo miré desde el suelo y vi que observaba con picardía el trozo de pergamino, volteándolo para cerciorarse de si había algo más en el reverso. Lo volvió a doblar y lo agarró entre los dedos índice y corazón, trazando círculos imaginarios en el aire.

—Uy, _Theodore_, qué bonito detalle por su parte, ¿no? Anotarte su dirección por si quieres hacer antes de tiempo prácticas para el examen de mortífago. Es buena chica, se preocupa mucho por tu futuro.

Me erguí sin prestarle atención y me enfrenté al espejo, que me instó como siempre a apartarme el flequillo de la cara. Traté de despeinarme desde la coronilla y no surtió ningún efecto, el pelo siguió igual de lacio que antes, cayendo demasiado largo sobre los ojos y las orejas.

Zabini no se dio por vencido.

—¿Ya le has hecho una visita a tu desesperada damisela?

—No.

—¿Y piensas hacérsela? —siguió pinchando alegremente.

El recuerdo pegajoso de la noche anterior me exigió contestar sin pensar:

—Obviamente no.

—Oh —comentó, con voz afligida—. Pobre chica. —Negó con la cabeza mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo con indolencia—. En ese caso no te importará que me lo quede, ¿verdad? No está bien desaprovechar a una dama solícita.

Rodé los ojos y agité el brazo izquierdo para que quedara a la vista el reloj.

—Haz lo que quieras. Quedan tres minutos, saca el traslador. —Cogí mi propia invitación de la cómoda y esperamos en silencio a la desagradable sensación de succión.

* * *

—Te digo que es por la derecha —trataba de razonar Zabini.

—Y yo te digo que cierres la boca de una puta vez. Es por la izquierda y punto —se empecinaba Malfoy.

Habíamos llegado hacía quince minutos al callejón Diagon y, lo que tendría que haber supuesto unos cuatro minutos más andando, se había convertido en una tortuosa disputa. La cosa había empezado mal: el rubio hablando sin parar sobre las maravillas que nos depararía su fiesta, lo increíble que era el lugar y la cantidad ignominiosa de gente que asistiría. Y había seguido peor: su sentido de la orientación caducado aderezado con una necesidad patológica de llevarle la contraria a Zabini que, por desgracia, tenía razón en las indicaciones que daba. ¿La conclusión? Muy simple, estábamos perdidos.

Pese a que la temperatura no superara los veintisiete grados, la caminata innecesaria y las camisas abrochadas hasta el cuello no ayudaban a eliminar el sofoco. Hacía bastante calor lo que si ya de por sí era desagradable, para colmo propiciaba que el humor de Malfoy se pudriera y fermentara en forma de cara de asco. Iba por delante de todos a grandes zancadas, con la cabeza alta y balanceando los brazos exageradamente, impartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro como el tirano que era.

—¡Crabbe, qué hora es!

—Eh… las seis menos veinte.

—¡Goyle! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El aludido se acercó trotando hacia él hasta llegar a su altura. Carraspeó, incómodo, y balbuceó atropelladamente:

—Le… le estaba preguntando a… Es decir, ¿no crees que podríamos preguntarle a alguien cómo llegar a la calle esa?

Malfoy se paró en seco y giró la cabeza muy lentamente, tenía los ojos entornados y pese a no ser más alto que Goyle éste se encogió ante el peligro que desprendían.

—Pregúntale a alguien —siseó con voz suave— y perderás la lengua.

Casi pudimos escuchar cómo la saliva del gorila bajaba pesadamente por su garganta.

Seguimos caminando en pos del rubio durante casi media hora, con Zabini interrumpiendo de vez en cuando el silencio para contravenir las indicaciones que él daba, callejeando entre huecos de edificios angostos hasta que algo hizo que Malfoy terminara de perder los estribos.

—¿No te has fijado en que esto es muy extraño? —le comentó Crabbe a Goyle, rascándose la cabeza con aire confuso—. Me refiero a que… mira a la gente.

Nos detuvimos y, tal y como había sugerido, miramos en derredor. Nos encontrábamos en una calle peatonal bastante concurrida, cercada por altas construcciones; olía a mierda. Los viandantes iban vestidos de manera estrafalaria, algunos nos observaban con extrañeza, otros hablaban con pequeñas cajitas de plástico que sostenían cerca de sus orejas o llevaban en ellas cables mientras meneaban la cabeza como si fueran idiotas. No podía ser, pensé, no podíamos haber salido del Londres mágico para ir a parar a los dominios de esos seres banales.

—¡Muggles! —canturreó Zabini, contento—. ¡Qué bien, Malfoy! ¿Celebras tu cumpleaños con ellos? —El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y giraba sobre sí mismo, incrédulo, murmurando continuamente _"no puede ser, era por aquí, estoy seguro"_—. Oh, quizá quieras secuestrar a unos pocos para sacrificarlos en un altar en mitad del local que… ¡Vaya, no sabes dónde está! Bueno, no te preocupes, podemos sacrificarlos aquí mismo. Mira —señaló a una mujer semi-desnuda que esperaba fumando en una esquina, probablemente plagada de enfermedades infecciosas—, ésa parece virgen, llevémosla con nosotros.

—Cierra la boca —farfulló, casi atragantándose con su propia lengua.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y miré con desinterés unos palos metálicos enganchados al suelo que terminaban en una esfera extrañamente brillante que parpadeaba. A ambos lados de la calle objetos idénticos se encendían.

—Demos la vuelta y volvamos por donde hemos venido —sugerí.

Zabini se giró hacia mí, con la boca abierta formando una "o" perfecta.

—Oh, ¡buen plan! ¿Y por dónde hemos venido, si puede saberse?

Mientras tanto, Crabbe se había armado de valor y caminaba con los hombros cuadrados y el pecho hinchado hacia la mujer contagiosa. Malfoy se acercó hacia mí y preguntó por lo bajo:

—¿Dónde está la entrada al Callejón Diagon?

Negué con la cabeza —no tenía ni idea—, atento al intercambio de palabras del otro, que en ése momento gesticulaba mucho con los brazos. La señora le echó el humo en la cara y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, enfatizando su ya de por sí generoso escote. Crabbe dio medio media vuelta y volvió con nosotros con las palmas extendidas hacia arriba.

—Me ha dicho que no tiene ni idea de qué es eso del Callejón Diagon, pero que si quiero llevarla hasta ahí las tarifas aumentan un 3% por traslado de su puesto de trabajo o algo así.

Zabini estalló en carcajadas, doblándose sobre sí mismo y agarrándose el estómago.

—Una puta. —Más risas descontroladas—. ¡Una puta muggle!

Cuando se le pasó el ataque, y tras limpiarse unas lágrimas figuradas de los ojos, tomó aire un par de veces para terminar de calmarse y comentó:

—Está claro que no conocemos cuál es la entrada al Londres mágico, pero por aquí ha de haber alguno de los nuestros al que podamos preguntar.

—¿Y cómo vamos a distinguirlo? —atacó Malfoy de manera críptica.

Zabini sonrió.

—Pensé que tú, de entre todos los presentes, sabrías distinguir a un mago de un muggle. En tu nada humilde opinión hay muchísima diferencia entre ambos, ¿no es así?

Al ofendido se le hincharon las fosas nasales ante el insulto velado. Su orgullo le impedía reconocer que estaba igual de confuso que todos los demás, por lo que decidió hacer una de las cosas que mejor se le daba: mentir.

—Obviamente, no todos somos tan obtusos como tú. —Se acomodó las mangas de la camisa de manera petulante y dio un vistazo rápido a los transeúntes—. Ésa de ahí es bruja.

Me fijé en la chica a la que había señalado con un gesto de cabeza y arqueé una ceja con escepticismo. Tendría unos dieciséis años e iba vestida completamente de negro con un vestido largo y andrajoso, el pelo lacio y grasiento hasta la cintura, la cara maquillada de blanco y labios y ojos tan oscuros como su esperanza de vida. _Eso_ no podía ser mágico.

—Es evidente. Es más, estoy convencido de que es la hija perdida de quién-tú-sabes.

—Cállate, Zabini —ordenó Malfoy mientras chistaba a la supuesta bastarda para que se acercara. Ella nos miró a todos, recelosa, pero luego centró su atención en él y acudió a paso lento componiendo su mejor cara de cadáver.

—Como sea una muggle te la cargas —bisbiseó Goyle cuando ella estaba a tres pasos—. Si mencionas algo del mundo mágico los del Ministerio se enterarán y tu padre te matará.

_Eso_ se paró frente a Malfoy y ladeó la cabeza, escrutándolo con recelo. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que dijo a continuación:

—Tío, ¿eres un vampiro?

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado, mientras Zabini trataba de convertir su carcajada en una tos.

—Por supuesto que no. —Entonces la miró con nuevos ojos, como si cupiera la posibilidad de que ella sí que lo fuera. Aire a muerto en vida tenía, estaba claro—. ¿Y tú?

—Qué va, pero he leído mucho sobre ellos. Aunque Anne Rice afirme que todos son gays yo estoy segura de que no es así. —Se acercó más a él y susurró en tono confidencial—. Si lo eres no me importaría que me chuparas la sangre…

—Aquí la única que me va a chupar algo vas a… —Se calló al recibir el codazo de Crabbe. Respiró hondo, haciendo acopio de la paciencia que no tenía—. Queremos volver a _casa_, ya me entiendes.

—No, no te entiendo. ¿Sabes que te pareces a Tim Skold? ¿Es pariente tuyo?

—¿A quién? —Alzó mucho las cejas provocando que la frente se le arrugara de manera muy cómica. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, podía verse en la vena que le palpitaba furiosamente en el cuello.

—Es el bajista de Marilyn Manson, tronco, ¿qué clase de música escuchas? —Lo miró de arriba abajo desdeñosamente—. ¿No serás un pijo de mierda, no?

Malfoy no sabía lo que era un pijo de mierda, pero era lo suficientemente sagaz como para darse cuenta de cuándo la lengua de otros estaba infectada de veneno y, en ése momento, la actitud de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas del desprecio con el que le había hablado. Estaba claro que ella no era bruja, lo cual enfurecía más al rubio: estaba siendo insultado por una vulgar muggle, un ser inferior. Se irguió en toda su estatura y la miró con repugnancia desde arriba, reculando un paso para aumentar la distancia que los separaba.

—Algún día volveré a verte, cucaracha mugrienta —siseó amenazante, arrastrando cada palabra como si la acariciara—. No me molestaré en llamar a tu puerta, te esperaré en la habitación, cuando estés profundamente dormida, y te despertaré para que veas lo que es el sufrimiento. Entonces te diré quién…

Zabini le tapó rápidamente la boca con una mano y comenzó a empujarnos a todos para que saliéramos de allí, evitando muy probablemente que Malfoy acabara en Azkaban por asesinato.

—Sé que lo estás pasando mal por la muerte de tu padre —le dijo a la perpleja chica, con la cabeza girada hacia ella mientras seguía dándole leves empujones al rubio en la espalda—, pero eso no es motivo para que trates de suicidarte. Éste —agitó a Malfoy— es amigo de papá, no le odies.

De lejos se seguían escuchando sus encolerizados gritos:

—¡Pirados! ¡Os van a partir la cara, gilipollas!

Cuando giramos a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina nos enfrentamos a ése universo desconocido en todo su esplendor. Volvimos a quedarnos estáticos, sin saber qué hacer. Confieso que me sentía sobrecogido, rodeado de un sinfín de cosas incomprensibles y potencialmente peligrosas sin la ayuda de una varita. Nos las habíamos dejado en casa dado que al ser menores de edad no íbamos a poder utilizarlas y tampoco se nos pasó por la cabeza que fuéramos a necesitarlas en el local al que técnicamente tendríamos que haber llegado hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estábamos parados en la acera, muy juntos, cada uno sorprendiéndose por algo distinto, sin mucha convicción para aventurarnos en ninguna dirección por temor a internarnos aún más en ese Infierno. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado, a veces chocando con nosotros, nos dedicaba miradas de hastío mientras murmuraba cosas que iban desde _malditos turistas _hasta no sé qué de unas _tribus urbanas_.

El único que parecía en su salsa era Zabini que, pese a no entender nada como los demás, sonreía con incredulidad y señalaba objetos sin parar _"¡mira esa cosa, brilla!", "¿eso es un coche? Nunca había visto uno", "¡ahí venden mujeres!"._

Ante la última afirmación Malfoy, que había estado leyendo un cartel que indicaba que estábamos en Leicester Square, se giró con rapidez hacia donde el moreno indicaba. Efectivamente, al otro lado de la calle había un escaparate con lo que parecían chicas jóvenes en venta, frente al cual incomprensiblemente se agolpaban más chicas que señalaban a las otras y se preguntaban si tendrían dinero suficiente.

—¿Vamos a mirar? —sugirió Zabini.

—Es lamentable, por supuesto —rezongaba Malfoy, sin apartar la vista de allí—; vayamos, quiero constatar lo repugnantes y bárbaros que pueden llegar a ser los muggles.

Caminaron hasta el borde de la calzada, seguidos por Crabbe y Goyle, donde se quedaron estáticos mirando a su objetivo. Un tramo ligeramente más bajo, de unos cuatro metros de ancho, los separaba de las chicas; por él circulaban a toda velocidad artefactos cuyo espantoso estruendo sólo era superado por su aún más espantoso hedor: coches. Parecían esperar a que milagrosamente se detuvieran para dejarles vía libre. Malfoy fue el primero en perder la paciencia y adelantarse un paso hasta que uno de esos cacharros que pasaba por su lado emitió un sonido descomunal y agudo provocando que el Slytherin diera un respingo y retrocediera de un salto a la acera.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, mocoso! —gritó el muggle que había dentro dedicándole un rollizo dedo corazón antes de perderse en el mar de trastos mortales.

—¿Qué demonios…? —maldijo Malfoy, con el corazón aún desbocado—. ¿Por dónde se supone que debemos cruzar?

—Tendrán un puente o algo así —probó Goyle.

Misteriosamente los vehículos se detuvieron frente a otro palo luminoso que colgaba frente a ellos, interponiéndose en nuestro camino. Había tres esferas en el extremo, la más brillante de color rojo, y parecía provocar un efecto hipnótico en los conductores.

—Aprovechemos ahora que se han quedado idiotas mirando a la luz —sugirió Crabbe, envalentonado—. Fíjate en ellos, Gregory, parecen polillas.

El aludido le rió el chiste mientras Malfoy arrugaba la boca, poco convencido.

—Me niego, seguro que están esperando a que nos despistemos para acabar con nosotros. Huelen el peligro, como los perros. Saben que somos una amenaza y quieren destruirnos.

—Paranoico —murmuré mientras seguía a Zabini, que ya se encontraba en mitad del mar de coches. Se paró frente a la ventanilla derecha de uno de ellos, compuesto por lo que parecía una familia: los adultos iban en los asientos delanteros y los críos miraban con sorpresa al moreno, que había golpeado el cristal y en ése momento lo toqueteaba llenándolo de huellas mientras la mujer hacía aspavientos para que se alejara de allí—. No te detengas, vamos.

Me hizo caso, despidiéndose de la estupefacta familia agitando la mano alegremente.

—He descubierto el truco. —Malfoy había llegado hasta nosotros, que observábamos el escaparate a metro y medio de distancia. Por si acaso—. Si atraviesas por donde el suelo está pintado de rayas blancas no pasa nada. Pero cuando la luz se pone verde se vuelven banshees y te insultan. ¿Llevan peluca? —Preguntó con incredulidad fijándose en las chicas bajo las que había números. Presumiblemente sus precios.

La tienda de esclavas estaba cerrada y lo que parecía el proxeneta se había adentrado en la zona de exposición. Miraba a las estáticas mujeres de arriba abajo, sin vergüenza alguna o molestia porque ellas lo ignoraran tan escandalosamente. Entonces hizo algo que nos dejó a cuadros: comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa a una de ellas. La gente que pasaba por la calle, lejos de encontrar aberrante su comportamiento, no parecía fijarse en él. A excepción de unas niñas de trece o catorce años que admiraban la falda estampada de la mancillada.

—Son… ¿son putas? —inquirió Crabbe, horrorizado ante la falta de decoro de aquél degenerado—. Hay… hay que… ¿hacerlo ahí? ¿Delante de todo el mundo?

—¿Se la va a follar? —Goyle se acercó aún más, prácticamente pegando la nariz al cristal. El acosador lo miró molesto, como si no quisiera que otros observaran cómo se beneficiaba a una chica a través de un escaparate.

—¡Se le ha caído un brazo, joder! ¡Le está arrancando los miembros! —exclamó impactado Malfoy, provocando que la gente que pasaba por ahí cuchicheara que se había vuelto loco. Efectivamente a la supuesta chica se le había desprendido una extremidad, para fastidio del hombre, que la había cogido y se la había vuelto a insertar—. Hasta sus putas se caen a pedazos, otra prueba más de que son una sociedad decadente —constató con asqueo.

—No son personas —aventuré, acercándome más para cotejar mi teoría—. No tienen pezones. Parecen muñecas.

A Malfoy casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Hay que estar desesperado para follarse a una muñeca. O para venderla. —Se alejó del escaparate—. ¿Creéis que las comprarán?

—Ya lo creo, están por todas partes, fijaos. —Zabini señaló dos tiendas más con chicas de plástico en sus escaparates—. Son súper realistas, da grima.

Nos alejamos de ahí, aún más confusos que hacía unos minutos. Anduvimos hasta que el Sol se puso, cada vez más perdidos y rodeados de esos estrafalarios seres. A medida que se hacía de noche sus vestimentas cambiaban y, de vez en cuando, podía verse a alguno borracho bebiendo algo que parecía cerveza de mantequilla fuera de un bar. Al menos en eso todos, magos y muggles, éramos iguales: tendíamos a la autodestrucción.

—Tengo hambre —gimió Crabbe acariciándose de manera evidente el estómago—. Llevamos horas caminando, deberíamos comer algo.

—Ni hablar. No pienso comer nada preparado por estos engendros.

—Pero Draco —se lamentó Goyle—, moriremos de inanición. Nos encontrarán en una semana tirados en la calle, en los huesos, sucios y rodeados de putas de plástico…

Zabini soltó una carcajada ante la hilarante escena. Después nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos detuviéramos y señaló un cartel reflectante que rezaba: Burguer King.

—Mirad, éste parece un buen sitio. —Aspiró profundamente cerca de la entrada—. Huele bien.

Malfoy se acarició la barbilla, meditabundo, con la palabra King reflejada en sus pupilas. Debió antojársele un lugar digno, porque asintió levemente y se adelantó hacia la puerta.

El local estaba abarrotado de gente, la mayoría jóvenes, algunos sentados en mesas cutres de plástico mientras que otros hacían cola frente a un mostrador tras el que había otros jóvenes vestidos de forma esperpéntica. En ése momento se me antojó mejor opción lo sugerida por Goyle poco antes.

Malfoy escogió una mesa cercana a la ventana y ocupó la mayor parte del sofá que había pegado a la pared, quejándose porque estaba más duro de lo que parecía. El resto tomamos asiento reticentemente y miramos a nuestro alrededor, esperando.

Zabini carraspeó.

—Bueno… ¿y ahora?

—Aparecerá la comida, digo yo —apuntó Crabbe fulminando a la mesa para apremiarla.

—Quizá deberíamos decir en voz alta lo que queremos —propuso Goyle—. ¡Pastel de carne! ¡Zumo de calabaza!

Un grupo de chicas que había cerca de nosotros emitió risitas bobas, cuchicheando entre ellas con la boca tapada por la palma. Zabini las saludó con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, batiendo las pestañas en una parodia de coquetería que incluso me hizo sonreír. Pese a la tensión y al malestar no podía negar que la situación era divertida o, como mínimo, irónica: perdidos en un mundo que no conocíamos pero que, pese a ello, pensábamos devastar para establecer un orden jerárquico adecuado. Nuestros padres, que probablemente tampoco supieran nada de él, nos habían inculcado que esas criaturas mediocres eran una amenaza para nuestra posición. Que destruían todo lo que temían, que tratarían de beneficiarse de nuestros poderes si descubrieran que los teníamos. A veces nos recordaban períodos en los que habían demostrado su aberrante estupidez, como la Inquisición, otras veces nos instaban a alzar la cabeza y reivindicar que no éramos nosotros los que teníamos que vivir escondidos, sino ellos. No les quité la razón, ni se la quito ahora: que somos superiores es un hecho indiscutible. Pero, sin embargo, muchas veces recuerdo ésa tarde en la que nos internamos en sus dominios y nos sentimos aterrados, pequeños. Nosotros, el eslabón superior en la cadena evolutiva, acojonados por un puñado de personas sin poder alguno que, pese a ello, eran capaces de lograr cosas que ni siquiera alcanzábamos a comprender.

—Nott, tus amigos no dejan de mirarte. —Zabini me sacó de mis cavilaciones con un codazo en las costillas. Señaló a un grupo de cinco chicos, todos vestidos de negro, con el pelo de punta y el flequillo por la cara tapándoles un ojo. Tenían aspecto de estar sumidos en la más profunda de las depresiones, alguno incluso tenía pintada una lágrima con lápiz negro—. Parecen contentos de haber encontrado a otro más, ¿no quieres ir con ellos de fiesta? Tienen pinta de pasárselo en grande pensando en sus funerales.

Malfoy le rió la gracia mientras Goyle perdía los estribos y aporreaba la mesa exigiéndole al tablero su comida.

—Una tarta de melaza, ¡sólo una jodida tarta de melaza! ¡Por favor, M-E-L-A-Z-A!

—No te esfuerces —siseé, masajeándome las sienes por la jaqueca que me estaba levantando con sus gritos—. Es poco probable que tengan elfos domésticos.

—¿Y?

Bufé. Se me escapaba cómo alguien podía ser tan corto.

—¿Y sin ellos cómo esperas que la comida aparezca en la mesa? Los muggles no usan magia.

—Pues ése de ahí —Malfoy señaló al dependiente con una mano desganada. Era un adolescente horrendo, repleto de granos, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y caídos— podría pasar por un elfo perfectamente.

Una de las chicas que había en la mesa de al lado, alentada por sus compañeras que le hacían gestos para que se diera prisa, se acercó a nuestra posición. Admito que para ser una vulgar muggle lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación con esa ropa no estaba mal. Nada mal. Malfoy, que parecía obcecado en no mirarla, no pensaba lo mismo: observaba el techo con actitud desdeñosa, repiqueteando las uñas contra el tablero denotando impaciencia.

La chica se inclinó regalándonos un primer plano de su escote, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cara sujeta entre las palmas. Apestaba a indecencia embotellada en un frasco bonito, infantil, pero con un nombre censurado por los adultos preocupados por un crío influenciable. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior tratando de parecer encantadoramente tímida; Zabini la saludó pasándose la lengua por la comisura derecha de manera tan evidente que incluso alguien como ella se sonrojó. Ver al moreno en acción era de lo más entretenido, desconcertaba a chicas —o chicos, más adelante— con gestos que no parecían ensayados como los de Malfoy, sino actitudes naturales, como la posición de un depredador poco antes de saltar sobre su cena.

El sistema nervioso del rubio comenzó a ponerse de punta.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —casi ronroneó. Después se fijó en las túnicas que llevábamos todos sobre el traje—. ¿Vais a alguna clase de fiesta de disfraces?

Malfoy la miró con tal desprecio que pensé que acabaría por perder la compostura y escupirle en la cara. Sin embargo se recompuso y, entornando los ojos con malicia, esbozó una sonrisa que parecía encantadora si no le conocías, y terrorífica si sabías el veneno que se estaba agolpando en su saliva. Y la muggle no le conocía, por lo que respondió al gesto ladeando la cabeza afablemente.

—Vamos a una fiesta de iniciación. Pertenecemos a un culto que se dedica a sacrificar vírgenes y estamos buscando alguna —la miró de arriba abajo, de manera muy obvia—, así que tú no tienes nada que temer. Y no, no necesitamos tu asquerosa ayuda.

La chica frunció el ceño y abrió mucho la boca, como si quisiera decir algo y no le saliera. El gesto despectivo del Slytherin, que agitó la mano para indicarle que se esfumara, aumentó aún más su indignación. Finalmente aceptó la derrota y se fue a su mesa pisando fuerte y refunfuñando insultos con los ojos brillantes.

Zabini bufó.

—Lo del culto ha sido bastante gracioso, lo reconozco. Pero la próxima vez que quiera que hables por mí con una tía te lo haré saber, mientras tanto te agradecería que no les recomendaras sutilmente la eutanasia a mis conquistas antes de que haya disfrutado de su compañía: la necrofilia no me termina de cuajar.

Malfoy lo miró de hito en hito, como si no diera crédito a sus palabras. Si había alguno de nosotros que defendiera la pureza de la sangre a pies juntillas era él y, en realidad, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera únicamente por lo que le hubieran inculcado sus padres. Cuando el tema de los muggles salía a colación no había un brillo fanático en sus ojos, como en el caso de Crabbe; los de Malfoy se opacaban, como si siquiera mereciera la pena hablar de ello. Para él las muggles no llegaban ni a la categoría de humanas. Eran animales parecidos a nosotros, sin derechos, que deberían sentirse honrados de rendirnos pleitesía. Pensar en tocarlas era como tener fantasías sexuales con un elfo doméstico especialmente deforme.

—¿Consideras una conquista a una muggle? —Torció la boca como si se encontrara ante una babosa gigante y particularmente asquerosa—. Jamás pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo, acabas de traspasar la línea que separa a los subnormales profundos de los traidores a la sangre.

—Di lo que quieras, sabes que estaba buena —respondió el moreno, picajoso.

Malfoy se inclinó en la mesa para acercarse más a él y sisear en voz baja:

—Prefiero follarme a una puta de plástico. —Volvió a recostarse, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y la barbilla levantada despectivamente—. ¿Tú qué dices, Nott?

Me paré a pensarlo por primera vez. Realmente no era algo que me hubiera planteado antes, ya que jamás había visto a una muggle de mi edad.

—En realidad me da lo mismo —especulé en voz alta—. Si pudiera escoger me decantaría por una bruja, obviamente. Pero si sólo hablamos de una necesidad física y se presenta la oportunidad es posible que no me negara.

—Son seres inferiores —argumentó el rubio, sorprendido por mi salida.

—Está claro, pero es mejor que hacerse una paja.

—Y tampoco estamos diciendo que queramos casarnos con ellas o mantener una relación —continuó Zabini—. Es únicamente sexo.

—También sería únicamente sexo que te tiraras a Goyle y no se te pasa por la cabeza —contraatacó mirando de soslayo al aludido, que seguía aporreando la mesa con cada vez más desesperación. Crabbe, que nos había escuchado, lo observó de reojo—. Creo que mentís. Zabini, dices eso para mantener tu aire de ambigüedad al no posicionarte nunca, y Nott, tú lo haces porque odias demostrar que algo te afecta.

La certeza de esa afirmación escoció y, aunque nos prejuzgó con acierto, la verdad es que fuimos completamente sinceros. Era una situación extraña, mantener una conversación seria, aun decorada con mofas, en un lugar como aquél. Y era aún más extraño el que los tres hubiéramos reconocido sin tapujos lo que pensábamos cuando dichos pensamientos no eran ni fáciles de expresar con palabras ni sencillo el dejar que traspasaran el oído hasta llegar al cerebro. No hablábamos de un partido de quidditch, ni de lo que pensábamos de un claro antagonista: en esos casos el no estar de acuerdo entraba dentro de lo aceptable por la sociedad que nos arrullaba. No, dejábamos clara nuestra postura con respecto a un tema que acarrearía muchos conflictos posteriores. Aunque en ése momento aún no lo supiéramos, jamás hablamos de mujeres o de sexo, esbozamos con manos trémulas nuestros destinos. Tampoco sabíamos que la tinta con la que lo hicimos era permanente.

—¿Y quién dice que no me tiraría a Goyle? —se mofó Zabini—. Si lo miras con perspectiva… —Se carcajeó ante la cara que puso el mencionado, que dejó de golpear la mesa para alejarse de él exageradamente—. Pongámoslo de esta manera: Greengrass está buenísima. —Malfoy asintió, conforme—. ¿Y si por alguna extraña enfermedad perdiera la magia repentinamente? ¿Dejaría de tener ese culo?

El rubio recargó la frente en dos dedos, demostrando con su expresión que lo que acababa de formular Zabini era una sandez sumamente soporífera.

—Pongámoslo de otro: Greengrass está buena, ¿no? Muy bien, contrae una extraña enfermedad que no la deja sin magia, sino tetrapléjica, ciega, sorda y muda. ¿Sigue teniendo ese culo?

¿Os ha parecido un comentario asqueroso? Estupendo, porque lo es. Pero ahora pensad, con sinceridad, ¿no lo encontráis acertado? Aunque jamás lo reconozcáis abiertamente, aunque mintáis ante el solícito público, ¿no cambia la perspectiva de una persona, aun siendo ésta la misma, únicamente por estar enferma? Quizá así entendáis a Malfoy, que veía la falta de magia como la más aberrante de las dolencias. Para él, y para muchos —entre los que me incluyo—, no tener poder conllevaba perder una parte vital de ti mismo. A grandes rasgos, y sin profundizar demasiado en el tema, la magia era, según Malfoy, lo que hacía a uno humano.

No pudimos continuar con la charla, ya que la muggle airada y despechada había ido a quejarse a un tipo vestido de azul, que nos echó del local alegando que no estábamos consumiendo y encima molestábamos a los clientes. Crabbe tuvo que agarrar a Goyle, que casi se le echó encima mientras gritaba que llevaba _una jodida media hora pidiendo su mierda de comida_.

—Son las ocho menos cuarto —se quejó Malfoy, sentado en el banco de una plaza cercana con la cabeza entre las piernas, dividido entre la pesadumbre y el cabreo—. Hace casi dos horas que la fiesta ha empezado. Como no hagamos algo tendré que pasar mi puto cumpleaños en este espantoso lugar.

En ese instante un hombre de mediana edad se detuvo cerca de nosotros vociferándole como un loco a un rectángulo negro que sujetaba contra su oreja.

—¡Que no, madre! ¡No pienso permitir que digas eso de Catherine! No, tampoco pienso ir a visitarte para que arreglemos nada, estoy harto, ¿me oyes? ¡HARTO!

Malfoy lo miró con estupor murmurando algo como: _el mundo se va a la mierda_, pero Zabini se puso en pie de un brinco, emocionado.

—¡Lisa Turpin! ¡Ya lo tengo! —Fingió que se daba besos a sí mismo, abrazándose—. Me asombra lo listo que soy, increíble es un eufemismo para describirme. ¡Crabbe, Goyle! No dejéis que ése —señaló al muggle irritado con su progenitora— se escape, es nuestro billete de vuelta.

—¿Se puede saber qué estupidez se te ha ocurrido ahora? —masculló Malfoy con voz cansina.

—Se me ha ocurrido disfrutar de tu fiesta pero, oye, que si quieres quedarte aquí auto-compadeciéndote no te lo voy a impedir. Más chicas para mí.

—Explícate —le apremié, adivinando por dónde iba. Cosa que, por cierto, no me hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Recuerdas que cogí de tu cuarto la dirección de Turpin?

—¿Por qué tienes la dirección de la Ravenclaw? —inquirió Malfoy taimadamente, mucho más animado.

—Eso no importa ahora, luego le molestamos. La clave es que tengo su dirección y Crabbe y Goyle tienen al tipo del cacharro traslador. —Señaló a los gorilas: cercaban al hombrecillo, que los miraba con cara de estar a punto de mearse encima mientras ellos crujían una y otra vez sus nudillos—. Es muy sencillo, usaremos el aparato muggle para que nos lleve hasta Turpin que, obviamente, sabrá dónde está la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

***NOTA**.

¡Buf! Se me ha hecho larguísimo esto. Lo lamento, me he extendido más de lo que debería y soy NEFASTA para acortar escenas: una vez las escribo y estoy conforme con ellas no soy capaz de desecharlas. Espero que al menos os hayan sacado algunas risas, la idea de meter a los Slytherins en tierra hostil llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome. En realidad quería haber congregado en este capítulo un cierre para el tercer año y terminarlo con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco, pero me iba a ocupar unas cuarenta páginas (ya pasa de las veintidós) y era demasiado. Así que, como en tercero no pasa nada destacable al final (a excepción del tortazo de Hermione a Draco, que ya lo comentaré más adelante), decidí empezar directamente en verano. Quiero suponer que con el siguiente ya terminaré con lo que os he contado y, además, con el Mundial de quidditch, pero a saber. Acabáis de entrar en mis libros favoritos (a partir del cuarto) y tengo pensado desarrollar las cosas con mucha más calma porque TODO el final del fic tiene que ver con los precedentes que se sienten ahora. Se me hace raro centrarme tanto en las relaciones amorosas de los personajes cuando siempre fueron algo secundario, pero creedme: ha de ser así. A los pobres les queda un añito escaso para disfrutar de su vida sin complicaciones porque, recordad, al final del cuarto curso: _Volddy is back! _Y ahí las cosas empezarán a ponerse complicadas (y entretenidas). So, disfrutad de la vida a lo Skins de los Slytherins mientras podáis.

Qué más… ¡Ah, sí! Dadle todos un fuerte aplauso a Källa y a su mente pérfida de la que han salido la mayoría de situaciones cómicas del capítulo: véase las putas de plástico. Cuando nos volvamos a ver seréis testigos de más desvaríos nuestros vía eme ese ene. ¿Qué cuándo será eso? Pues no lo tengo muy claro, me voy de vacaciones mañana a Pizzalandia y en agosto tendré que estudiar para los exámenes de septiembre, pero supongo que encontraré un huequito para actualizar.

Y ea, me voy a contestar a los reviews, que me los dejo todos para cuando actualice para evitar así olvidarme de alguien, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!


	19. Slytherins en el mundo muggle, II

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canciones recomendadas**:

1) _Mr. Self Destruct_, Nine Inch Nails. Para el… viaje en metro de Nott.

_2) Slept so long, _Korn (B.S.O. de _Queen of the Dammned_). Para la fiesta de Malfoy. Ou, yeah. Lorcan modo Lestad RULEZ. Para mí, ése vampiro desconocido siempre será un Stuart Townsend de la vida.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_I am the voice inside your head, and I control you. I am the lover in your bed. I am the sex that you provide. I am the hate you try to hide. I take you where you want to go. I give you all you need to know. I drag you down, I use you up."_

Mr. Self Destruct, NIN (Nine Inch Nails).

* * *

18. _Slytherins en el mundo muggle, segunda parte_.

No quería pedirle ayuda a Lisa. Ni a ningún otro, pero sobre todo a ella. Lo que más me jodía es que sabía que era una idea coherente, posiblemente la única opción que teníamos para salir de allí, pero no pude evitar el rictus de desagrado que curvó mis labios ante la ocurrencia de Zabini. Éste, por cierto, no paraba de mirarme con sorna, pasándose el papel con su dirección por la mejilla, tratando de pincharme para que me negara.

—Theodore, no tienes inconveniente en que llamemos a Turpin, ¿verdad? —inquirió Zabini con una voz falsamente preocupada—. Quiero decir, es una dama muy… solícita, ya sabes. Estoy convencido de que estará deseosa de ayudarte. O sea, ayudarnos.

—Haced lo que queráis —murmuré, lacónico: no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Me fijé en Crabbe y Goyle, que traían hasta nosotros al muggle agarrándolo cada uno de un brazo de forma hosca—. ¿Sabéis usar _eso_? —Señalé con un gesto de cabeza el pequeño aparato que el hombrecillo sostenía entre un par de manos temblorosas. Era rectangular, negro, y estaba lleno de botones con números grabados en ellos.

Malfoy le echó un vistazo, acariciándose la barbilla con aire experto.

—Es un traslador —sentenció.

—No, es un Nokia —contravino Crabbe, que en ése momento leía la inscripción que había sobre la pantalla—. No sé si estamos preparados para un Nokia. Es más, no tengo ni idea de lo que es un Nokia.

Goyle zarandeó al tipo, que emitió un gritito quebradizo.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué es un Nokia? —El señor lo miró como si estuviera loco. Puede que quisiera hacer alguna broma al respecto de la ineptitud del chico para con la tecnología muggle, pero al ver sus brazos debió de pensárselo mejor.

—Es… es… un móvil. ¿Vais a atracarme…?

—Calla, gusano —ordenó Malfoy. El muggle enmudeció de inmediato, solícito—. Un _móvil_, ¿eh? Perfecto, ha de servir para _movilizarse_. Será como la versión cutre y prehistórica de los polvos flu. Trae aquí. —Le arrebató el artefacto y lo inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido, sujetándolo entre dos dedos. Después decidió imitar al hombre colocándoselo en la oreja y sosteniéndolo por una especie de palito de plástico. Tomó aire—. ¡LISA TURPIN!

No sucedió nada, a excepción de los viandantes que pegaron un brinco por el grito del rubio.

—Eh… —El muggle carraspeó—. Lo estás cogiendo por la antena, es al revés.

Malfoy giró el artefacto, ignorando al que le proporcionó la indicación, como si tal obviedad se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Volvió a gritar. Una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que la cara empezó a ponérsele azul y una señora se escandalizó y masculló la palabra _policía _con las manos en el pecho. Zabini le arrebató el cacharro justo antes de que lo arrojara contra el suelo por la frustración.

—Creo que la clave es esto de aquí —dijo, agitando la dirección de la Ravenclaw—. Habrá que meterlo dentro.

—Ni de coña —cortó el rubio muy ufano, indignado porque sugirieran que estaba haciendo mal algo. Aunque ese algo tuviera que ver con tecnología no mágica que tendría que resbalarle, nadie iba a pisar su orgullo—. Seguro que hay que estamparlo contra el suelo y decir el nombre y la dirección, como con los flu.

El muggle hizo un amago con el brazo extendido, como si quisiera recuperar su móvil, mientras decía que _no nos pusiéramos nerviosos_.

—Cállese ya —volvió a mandar Malfoy, después miró a Zabini con escepticismo y le tendió el supuesto traslador—. De acuerdo, veamos lo bien que lo haces.

El moreno acabó sentándose en el suelo, inspeccionando el móvil desde todos los ángulos y toqueteando botones, hasta que dio con una clavija y sonrió. Estaba a punto de abrir una tapa cuando el muggle gimoteó que eso era la batería.

—Te… tenéis que introducir el número para llamar, después pulsáis el botón verde… Por favor, no me rompáis el teléfono, es muy caro…

Zabini me miró desde el suelo, confuso.

—¿Qué número?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Será el de la dirección, prueba.

Hizo lo que le propuse y se volvió a colocar el teléfono sobre la oreja.

—Me está hablando una tía con voz erótica —comentó, animado—, me dice que el número al que llamo no existe. Yo creo que el número de Turpin tiene que ver con sus medidas, Nott, ¿cuáles son? —Malfoy soltó una carcajada involuntaria cuando me vio alzar ambas cejas—. A veeer… Está un poco plana y tiene bastante cadera, yo diría que 75-55-100, ¿qué os parece?

—No tiene tanto culo —contrapuso Malfoy, meditabundo, mientras yo me mordía la lengua para no perder la dignidad. No me apetecía asistir a un debate sobre el físico de Lisa pero me negaba a dejarlo patente—. ¿Qué me dices de 95?

—Probemos. —Zabini marcó el número en el aparato y volvió a colocárselo cerca de la oreja tras pulsar el botón verde. Frunció el ceño, contrariado—. Nada, otra vez la voz erótica. ¿Encanto? —probó—, queremos ir a casa de Lisa Turpin. Sí, sí, sé que el número no existe pero… —Suspiró—. Nada, no hay manera.

—Estoy hasta los huevos. —Malfoy le arrebató el papel al moreno y se lo puso al muggle, que aún seguía cercado por los gorilas, a un par de centímetros de la cara—. Tú, ¿qué número tenemos que marcar?

El hombre alejó un poco la cabeza, para poder enfocar bien, y miró con extrañeza las indicaciones del pergamino.

—Ninguno, eso es una dirección, no aparece el número de teléfono.

—O sea, que el Nokia no nos sirve de nada —se lamentó Crabbe—, ya decía yo que no estábamos preparados para algo así. —Goyle le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo a su abatido compañero—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—La casa de la chica… —comenzó el muggle, aún tartamudeando pero con esperanzas de salir de esa situación con todos sus cacharos intactos—, en realidad está aquí al lado, no tenéis más que girar en ésa calle —señaló a nuestra derecha— y seguir recto hasta que haya un desvío a la izquierda. Lo tomáis y buscáis el portal 34.

* * *

—Nott, grita su nombre.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hazlo o no saldremos de aquí nunca, joder —se empecinó Malfoy.

—No pienso ponerme a vociferar en la calle.

Estábamos frente a un alto edificio compuesto de lo que posiblemente serían multitud de pequeñas viviendas; un gran 34 de latón colgaba de la fachada, cercada por una valla lo suficientemente alta como para que no nos planteáramos el saltarla. De igual modo, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho no habríamos conseguido nada dado que tras ella había una puerta de cristal cerrada a cal y canto. Resumiendo, no sabíamos qué hacer. Nos sentamos en el bordillo de la acera, sopesando nuestras escasas posibilidades: podíamos gritar su nombre, algo lamentable, o esperar a que casualmente bajara a dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, algo improbable.

—Eh, mirad eso —indicó Crabbe, refiriéndose a una mujer que se paraba frente a un panel que había a la derecha de la valla y pulsaba un botón. La observamos atentamente, sorprendiéndonos cuando una extraña voz metálica inquirió un _"¿Quién es?"_ y ella contestó _"Soy yo"._ Tras el confuso y poco explicativo intercambio, sonó un ruido y la señora empujó la puerta de la verja, abriéndola—. Ahí debe estar la clave, hay que hablar con la parte de la pared que es de metal.

Ya frente al panel nos dimos cuenta de que iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que parecía: había multitud de botones, con números y letras en ellos, y no teníamos ni idea de cuál era el que había seleccionado la muggle de antes. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, meditabundo, después emitió un suspiro y con voz grandilocuente dijo:

—Dejadme a mí. —Se arremangó y, tras mirar con el ceño fruncido el primer botón, carraspeó y lo pulsó.

—¿Quién es? —Inquirió una voz masculina al otro lado.

—Soy yo.

—¿Quién? —Insistió la voz masculina, con sospecha.

Malfoy nos miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Soy yo! —repitió, alzando el tono.

—¿Y quién es _yo_, si puede saberse?

—¡He dicho que soy yo! —exclamó, exasperándose.

—¡Y yo he preguntado que quién diantres eres, niño! —Malfoy volvió a pulsar el botón y la voz se quejó—. Deja de toquetear el telefonillo, ¿quién eres y qué quieres?

—Soy Draco Malfoy y quiero ver a Lisa Turpin. Ya.

—Te has equivocado, aquí no vive ninguna Lisa Turpin.

Comenzó a aporrear botones, cada vez más cabreado, exigiendo ver a Lisa Turpin en menos de un minuto por la cuenta que traía a la multitud de voces que se habían sumado a la discusión. Mientras tanto, Zabini se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica la dirección de la Ravenclaw y la estudió. Me hizo señas para que me acercara.

—Mira, aquí hay un dos y una hache, ¿crees que tendrá algo que ver? —Se fijó en que en el panel de metal había números y letras. Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y su dedo revoloteó sobre uno en concreto—. Ya lo tengo, es este de aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? —dudó Crabbe, mientras Malfoy comenzaba a mentar a las madres de sus invisibles interlocutores—. Nott, hazlo tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque confiamos más en tu tacto que en el de Malfoy, porque es más probable que Turpin baje si se lo pides tú, y porque queremos salir de aquí antes de que ése —señaló al rubio que se revolvía entre los brazos de Goyle, que trataba de alejarlo de allí— celebre su treinta cumpleaños.

Se apartaron unos pasos, dejándome vía libre. Pulsé el botón que había indicado poco antes Zabini y esperé con las manos en los bolsillos a que una voz femenina contestara, pateando con impaciencia una piedra que había en la acera.

—¿Sí?

Era un hombre, presumiblemente su padre, cosa obvia con la que no había contado y a la que me apetecía poco enfrentarme. Malfoy me hizo señas desde la distancia para que me diera prisa, así que bufé y me reprendí a mí mismo por el lamentable reparo que me secaba la garganta.

—Eh… —Carraspeé—. Estoy buscando a Lisa.

—Oh, claro. —Gritó el nombre de su hija de manera ahogada, como si se hubiera separado del aparato—. ¿De parte de quién?

—Theodore Nott.

Segundos incómodos tararearon los sonidos de la noche londinense, acompañados de los bisbiseos maliciosos que emitía Zabini desde la lejanía. Apoyé el brazo sobre la pared, tratando de ocultar mi impaciencia con ese gesto aburrido.

—¿Theodore, eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente la voz de ella de manera atropellada, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gruñí para mis adentros por haber sido arrastrado hasta esa ridícula situación.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —respondí, escueto.

—Ahora mismo bajo.

Me senté en un bordillo para dejar de caminar de un lado a otro de la verja, sintiéndome patético. Había algo en mi estómago, algo que se estiraba y contraía provocándome un incómodo malestar similar a la sensación que se tiene antes de la primera arcada. Nervios, no de esos que hacen que tu corazón bombee sangre hacia tu cadera, tampoco podían ser traducidos como la ansiedad ante la espera de una chica. Era algo más angustioso, más absurdo. Visto con perspectiva, es probable que estuviera cabreado por el hecho de haberme rebajado a ir a pedirle auxilio, le daba vueltas a lo que pensaría ella al respecto, a si eso le haría creer que estaba más interesado de la cuenta en verla. Sí, estaba preocupado por una versión moderada de _qué dirán_. No quería que creyera que era algo más que una marioneta para mí, y el hecho de estar esperándola en su portal podía dar la falsa idea de que me importaba más de lo que realmente lo hacía. Su ilusión me arrebataría el control de la situación, lo único que me movía por aquél entonces a relacionarme con ella.

Dos señoras pasaron por mi lado y una de ellas me dedicó un guiño cómplice, dejando patente lo que realmente daba la impresión de ser: un niño ofuscado porque la chica a la que esperaba estaba tardando más de la cuenta en acudir a la cita. Maravilloso. Sólo me faltaban las flores y la sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

—¿Theodore?

Giré la cara hacia ella con rapidez, sobresaltado. Parecía como si se hubiera vestido a toda prisa con lo primero que hubiera encontrado: unos vaqueros desgastados y una especie de poncho horripilante de colores llamativos que desentonaban con el moño poco elaborado con el que se recogía el pelo.

—Qué.

Ante mi tono hosco y extrañamente malhumorado frunció el ceño, evidenciando que no esperaba esa reacción. Me puse en pie y me pregunté qué era lo que se suponía que debía decir en ése momento, cuando en realidad quería callarme y terminar con esa ridiculez de una vez por todas. Miré a los demás, haciéndoles un gesto sutil con la cabeza para que se acercaran.

—¿Turpin, no? —Malfoy se situó frente a ella, terminando de desconcertarla—. Queremos llegar a Nightmare Street, una de las zonas cercanas al Callejón Diagon —indicó, con la orden de guía implícita en el tono autoritario.

—Lo que mi colega quiere decir —interrumpió Zabini, sonriente— es que está encantado de conocerte, que vives en un lugar maravilloso y que por su culpa nos hemos perdido. —Situó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, como si Lisa fuera una vieja amiga suya, y avanzó unos pasos con ella—. Tenemos una fiesta a la que llegar, ¿sabes? Y nos irían estupendamente tus indicaciones. Estábamos lamentándonos por la defectuosa brújula interna de Malfoy cuando Theodore nos ha sugerido, muy inteligentemente por cierto, pedirte ayuda. ¿Te he dicho que esa ropa te sienta de maravilla? Realza el color de tus cejas.

La Ravenclaw rió ante la payasada del moreno y decidió acompañarnos hasta la entrada del Londres Mágico porque no terminaba de estar segura de que pudiéramos desenvolvernos solos en el metro. Caminamos a lo largo de la zona residencial en la que vivía, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y yo en silencio, en pos de ambos, que charlaban animadamente sobre lo que habíamos visto ese día. Zabini hacía hincapié en las putas de plástico mientras ella, entre carcajadas, trataba de hacerle ver que en realidad eran algo llamado maniquíes.

—Ése hombre que dices estaría tratando de cambiarle el modelo, no de… bueno, ya sabes.

—Lisa… ¿Puedo llamarte Lisa? Perfecto. Como decía, Lisa, no viste sus ojos de depravado, te digo yo que el tío buscaba algo más que conjuntar a la muñeca tétrica.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo Zabini? —bisbiseó Malfoy, mirándome con una ceja alzada—. Aunque a Turpin no parece molestarle mucho, ¿no? Quizá ya se haya cansado de verte pajeándote con libros de hongos y ahora busque experimentar ella misma con algo igual de asqueroso.

La prueba del metro fue grotesca. Nadie a excepción del moreno le agradeció a Lisa que nos pagara los billetes, aún teníamos orgullo y estábamos demasiado ocupados tratando de que la masa ingente de muggles nos rozara lo menos posible. Eso cuando conseguimos que Goyle accediera a entrar en el vagón, dado que éste insistió una y otra vez en que era una trampa mortal, como los coches, que nos dejaría encerrados bajo tierra de por vida.

Me pregunté cómo los muggles eran capaces de soportar tal cantidad de ruido día a día y llegué a la conclusión de que su capacidad auditiva estaría subdesarrollada. Era imposible no volverse loco con tal caos acústico.

—¿A ti también te bate las pestañas a esa velocidad? —siguió insistiendo Malfoy. Se había sentado a mi lado en el infernal transporte, poco después de mirar con odio a un tipo que le había rozado la mano—. ¿Por qué me ignoras, Nott? No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, hay muchas otras niñas ridículas por ahí, con suerte encontrarás a alguna que no se vista como Dumbledore en sus peores días de daltonismo.

—En serio, ¿aquí dentro hay dinero? —preguntaba Zabini con una tarjeta de plástico entre los dedos, sorprendido. Levantó la vista y me encontró observándole con desinterés. Sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía hablando de estupideces con ella.

—Es una lástima, seguro que Daphne ya ha encontrado a alguien en la fiesta con el que pasar el rato —continuaba el rubio, con los labios fruncidos y negando con la cabeza—. Al final tendrás que conformarte con Goyle, yo estaré demasiado ocupado con…

—Cállate.

Otra vez me dolía el estómago, como si hubiera comido tres cosas distintas y la mezcla hubiera resultado explosiva. Me daban arcadas de sólo pensar en la combinación. Estaba lleno de un líquido espeso que parecía reposar calmo y congelado, como las carcajadas falsas que le dedicaba Zabini a la Ravenclaw. Entre él había una especia picante, que me punzaba las paredes del mismo modo que Malfoy hacía alusiones infantiles a mi vida privada. Y, apoyado pesadamente sobre el fondo, el empalagoso chocolate. No me prestaba atención, tampoco tenía el consuelo de que pareciera estar forzándose a no hacerlo. Simplemente me ignoraba, golpeando mi ego con esos grandes ojos pardos fijos en el moreno.

El tren traqueteaba entre estación y estación, agitando el contenido de mi mal humor, entremezclándolo hasta que éste aumentó y pareció llenarme por completo. Se extendió primero hasta mi corazón, que bombeó sangre pesadamente sobre mi oído, ensordeciéndome; después por las articulaciones, que empezaron a agarrotarse de manera dolorosa hasta que dejé de sentirlas. Había llegado al cerebro. A mi alrededor todo se volvió confuso: las voces de los pasajeros eran graves y lentas, lejanas, los contornos borrosos y los colores perdían viveza con rapidez, tornándose grises. La sensación que experimenté antes de salir de la realidad podría ser similar a la que siente alguien poco antes de desmayarse.

"_Theodore Nott…" _

—¿Quién es? —Traté de sonar sereno, desafiante, pero no conseguí más que emitir un susurro apenas audible, como si repentinamente me hubiera quedado sin voz.

Una risa pegajosa inundó mis mermados sentidos al tiempo que un escalofrío me pinzaba la espina dorsal poniéndome de punta el vello de la nuca. Traté de mover la cabeza buscando al culpable y la noté demasiado pesada, demasiado irreal, como si realmente no obedeciera mis órdenes porque no me perteneciera.

"_Theodore Nott, ¿por qué te escondes? Ya sabes dónde estoy."_

Mi parte racional no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, pero la irracional, encerrada en un hueco oscuro y lúgubre de mi alma, me trajo los recuerdos de la primera fiesta a la que asistimos en la Sala Común. Vi escenas rápidas en las que hablaba con Zabini e, inexplicablemente, salía de mi cuerpo para entrar en los dominios del Monstruo.

Cerré los ojos sin entender el porqué pero con la certeza de que así lo vería y, entre toda la aciaga y fría Nada, volví a encontrarme con su cama. Era alta, de un hierro forjado carcomido por los años de pesadillas, revestida de sábanas manchadas de sangre y roídas por el terror. Sobre ella, un peluche infantil destrozado y pestilente, con gusanos saliendo entre las cavidades donde deberían haber estado los ojos. Bajo ella, dos grandes esferas luminosas encima de una gran sonrisa repleta de dientes amarillentos y puntiagudos. A su alrededor, sólo oscuridad, una que pesaba tanto que cada paso que di hasta acercarme al punto de encuentro pareció desgarrarme las articulaciones de las piernas. Cuando finalmente llegué a mi destino, caí rendido de rodillas, agotado y con la respiración en forma de jadeos sesgados alternados con el silbido de los pulmones.

"_Volvemos a encontrarnos, Theodore Nott."_

—He preguntado quién eres —logré murmurar, boqueando desesperadamente en busca de oxígeno.

"_Tú ya sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? Soy la voz que hay dentro de tu cabeza…"_

—Eres un sueño absurdo —dije, más para tratar de convencerme a mí mismo que a mi tétrico interlocutor.

No era la primera vez que oía al Monstruo. Llevaba haciéndolo años, pero desde la muerte de mi madre siempre habían sido palabras viperinas siseadas muy lejos del oído, casi imperceptibles. A veces órdenes, a veces constataciones de un hecho. Pero fácilmente olvidables. Llegué a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de representación más o menos física de la conciencia, sólo que a la inversa: en vez de tratar de llevarme por el buen camino, siempre se esforzaba por conducirme hacia el fondo de la destrucción.

"_Soy el odio que tratas de ocultar…"_

—No existes. —Me ahogaba, notaba cómo los pinchazos me anunciaban la contracción de los pulmones.

Sin embargo, ésa fue la primera ocasión en la que me enfrenté a él en todo su esplendor sin excusas que validaran que únicamente formaba parte de mi imaginación. No estaba borracho. No había ingerido ninguna poción. No estaba dormido. Estaba solo, asustado, tumbado sobre un suelo que no veía a expensas de la verdad que encerraba su voz pegajosa. Y el miedo dolía y crecía con cada estertor cálido que notaba en la nuca. Estaba a mi espalda, excitándose al saberse vencedor: No aguantaba más, me estaba rindiendo. Y él lo sentía.

"_Soy negación, culpa y miedo…"_

—Cállate…

Cuando era un niño de apenas cuatro años intenté explicárselo a mi madre. Fui a su dormitorio a despertarla, recubierto de un sudor frío y tiritando por el miedo, _"¡Mamá, mamá, hay un monstruo debajo de la cama!"_ Ella sonrió con sutileza, como solía hacer, y me acompañó a mi habitación, invitándome a que mirara con ella para comprobar cómo debajo de las sábanas no había nadie, _"¿Lo ves, Theodore? No pasa nada, cariño, acuéstate"._ Nunca le dije que no era ésa la cama en la que reposaba mi pesadilla, que ése mueble sólo lo veía cuando cerraba los ojos, tampoco que siguió hostigándome. Sin embargo, tras su muerte el Ser calló durante mucho tiempo y, cuando volvía, era de manera prácticamente imperceptible. Hasta ése momento.

"_Soy la mentira que crees…"_

—¡Cállate!

Recuerdo que también solía pensar que se trataba de la representación de algún miedo infantil, probablemente resucitado tras el trauma que supuso el asesinato de mi madre. Como ya habréis comprobado, esto no tenía sentido, dado que fue el fallecimiento de ella lo que hizo que desapareciera y comenzó mucho antes de eso. Sin embargo no supe o quise ver esta obviedad, preferí mentirme a mí mismo con esas teorías tan poco elaboradas.

Pensé muchas cosas para excusar la verdad, verdad que no conocí hasta los dieciséis años; pero todas murieron durante ése viaje en metro. El modo en que se movía mi pelo por su aliento era real, la agonía interna que sentía también. No era ni una invención por un trauma ni una conciencia adulterada con veneno. Existía. Era tan cierto como lo era yo mismo.

"_Soy la verdad de la cual huyes…"_

—¡CÁLLATE!

Abrí los ojos con la espalda empapada por el sudor frío y me encontré con Malfoy agitándome violentamente el brazo. Tenía una mueca extraña en la cara y me miraba desconcertado.

—¿Que me calle? Hemos llegado, idiota. Te has quedado dormido. —Bufó, molesto, y se puso en pie cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron. Al traspasarlas, una carcajada cruel resonó al fondo de mi cabeza, como el eco que deja un Avada en la quietud del asesinato de un inocente.

El resto del camino hasta Nigthmare Street lo pasé en silencio, sin apenas percibir las charlas que había a mi alrededor, cada vez más emocionadas ante la perspectiva de la fiesta.

Nunca he sido estúpido, siempre me he caracterizado por analizarlo todo en busca de la verdad, por muy inverosímil que ésta fuera. Por ello, dejé de lado la idea de seguir auto-convenciéndome de que el Monstruo no existía, sabiendo que sería un insulto a mi reciente encuentro con él y a mi inteligencia. Negar una evidencia es propio de los necios y los optimistas. Por suerte o por desgracia, jamás pertenecí a ninguno de esos dos colectivos.

Recuerdo que oí algo como que Zabini iba a hacer uso de su invitación a terceros yendo con Lisa como acompañante, creo que Malfoy lanzó algún comentario críptico y que ella intentó negarse con educación.

—Nos has traído hasta aquí, lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es regalarte una noche memorable. Y quizá alguna copa. O algunas más. Muchísimo es mi número favorito.

—Pero no he avisado a mis padres y…

—Quédate una hora, al menos.

—Está bien.

"_Soy el fin de todos tus sueños."_

Entonces supe que las peores pesadillas son aquellas de las que no puedes despertar. Las que te mantienen preso, encadenado a un infierno tan real como las lágrimas de un crío aterrado. No podía seguir ignorando su existencia, no podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos a su voz: ya se había abierto paso a cuchilladas entre mi cerebro, ocupando la parte que los seres humanos suelen reservar para la cordura. Había ganado. Yo había perdido. Jamás lograría deshacerme de él.

Lisa me lanzó una rápida mirada de preocupación mientras Él me susurró:

"_Bienvenido a casa, Theodore Nott."_

* * *

Cuando entré en el local y me vi rodeado de adolescente decadencia empecé a sentirme considerablemente mejor, logrando poco a poco despejarme la cabeza gracias a que el humo y el aire viciado del ambiente se instalaron en el lugar reservado a mis miedos. La estancia era amplia, de altos techos bajo los cuales unas velas que emitían luz rojiza apenas iluminaban a la multitud, que bailaba, bebía o se entretenía en función a la sobriedad que mantuviera. Había caras conocidas, pude distinguir junto a dos chicas a Pucey, cerca del cual estaban Montage y Flint envidiando su éxito con el sexo opuesto, pero a la mayoría no los situaba: al parecer la voz había corrido y los invitados habían hecho uso del permiso para llevar a otros consigo.

Al fondo, sobre un escenario decorado de manera tétrica, Lorcan D'Eath siseaba letras de canciones que hablaban de sexo, sangre y rock, mientras una multitud de niñas se agolpaba frente a él con el cuello demasiado expuesto para su salud. A ambos lados, los reservados, ocultos tras telas semitransparentes gracias a las cuales podían verse los sillones y sofás tapizados en terciopelo que prometían indecencia y fluidos corporales.

Malfoy contempló primero la sala abarrotada y después las luces mágicas en una pared que formaban su nombre. Sonrió anchamente, satisfecho. Él y yo nos fuimos abriendo paso a duras penas, ensordecidos por el volumen de la música, demasiado sobrios como para encontrarnos del todo a gusto. Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado atrás, hablando con algunos miembros del equipo de quidditch, y no veía por ningún lado ni a Zabini ni a su acompañante: debíamos de haberlos perdido cerca de la entrada porque no los oía desde que bajamos las escaleras principales que conducían a la improvisada pista de baile.

Nuestro objetivo, gritado al oído entre empujones y codazos, era encontrar una de las mesas laterales en la que pudiéramos servirnos algo, ingerirlo rápidamente y coger el ritmo del resto de los representantes de la tragedia. Obviamente daba igual lo que fuera, lo importante era olvidar la dignidad. O divertirnos. O ambas cosas.

Cuando conseguimos llegar a una de las mesas sobre las que había bebida y una selección de pociones ilegales, cortesía de los alumnos mayores, nos encontramos con Greengrass. Me divisó y se acercó rápidamente, entre tambaleos, para colgárseme del brazo haciendo pucheros; tenía los ojos enrojecidos y era poco probable que se debiera a las lágrimas, bajo ellos el maquillaje negro empezaba a correrse por el sudor y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la nuca.

—Theodore, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? —balbuceó entre risitas flojas, con su aliento demasiado caliente y apestando a alcohol colándose en mi boca—. Pansy y yo nos aburrimos de esperaros en la puerta y decidimos pasar a tomar algo. Al final tomamos muchos _algos_. No sé ni dónde está. —Volvió a reírse, pegándose más a mí.

—Nos perdimos —respondí escuetamente.

El rubio respiró más tranquilo: no tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrársela. En realidad, en un principio albergó esperanzas de que no se presentara pero, aunque ella hubiera decidido no asistir, él se habría ofendido igual alegando ésa vez que era una falta de respeto hacia su persona. Sí, era difícil, cuando no imposible, contentar a Draco Malfoy. Se sirvió una copa, mirando a un lado y a otro con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo cada vez más ante la multitud de potenciales víctimas femeninas que había a su alrededor.

—Ha venido mucha gente —comentó, dando un largo trago—. Incluso de fuera de Slytherin. He visto a Smith junto a otro Hufflepuff de gafas cerca del escenario y a un par de miembros del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw despelotándose encima de una mesa. —Se carcajeó, contento ante la perspectiva de que su celebración fuera popular dentro y fuera de nuestra Casa.

Las manos de Greengrass trepaban con rapidez por mi torso, indiferentes ante la presencia del cumpleañero, al que tampoco parecía incomodarle que la chica me estuviera ya besando el cuello. Malfoy alzó una ceja y tomó un frasco pequeño de la mesa que me introdujo en el bolsillo antes de darme una palmada de ánimo en el brazo.

—Creo que me iré a _confraternizar_ —murmuró. Entonces, cuando lo miré, vi por encima de su hombro a Parkinson charlando animadamente con un chico al que no conocía. Él se acercaba más de la cuenta cuando tenía que decirle algo, agarrándola siempre que podía de la cintura, y ella parecía encantada: para variar le estaban prestando atención. Normalmente, al estar siempre pegada al Malfoy o al ser comparada con Greengrass, el sexo opuesto la ignoraba.

Malfoy siguió la dirección que indicaban mis ojos girando la cabeza. No supe qué expresión puso, únicamente alcancé a atisbar cómo la línea de su mandíbula se endurecía. Cuando se fijó de nuevo en mí volvía a cargar una sonrisa ladina de medio lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Con un gesto de la mano se despidió y se internó entre la masa, en el sentido contrario al que estaba la morena.

La mesa que había a nuestra derecha se agitó peligrosamente cuando Greengrass me empotró contra ella. Puso una de sus piernas entre las mías para forzar aún más la proximidad y me desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Mientras ella se entretenía con mi clavícula saqué la botellita del bolsillo y, encogiéndome de hombros, la abrí con la boca y me bebí el contenido de un trago: el líquido pastoso y dulzón me provocó un escalofrío. Tras analizar el resultado de ésa noche, estoy convencido de que aquello que ingerí tenía cualquier cosa mezclada con amortentia. Con mucha amortentia.

Sus labios me supieron a poco: llevaba menos de diez minutos mordiéndolos cuando un jocoso _"¡Oh!"_ me hizo abrir los ojos.

—Vaya, Nott, parece que te pillamos en mal momento —canturreó Zabini al lado de Lisa. Ella estaba seria, obcecándose en mirar a sus zapatos, a todas luces con la imperiosa necesidad de evaporarse de ahí y evitarse el ver cómo Greengrass, aún ajena a la intervención, jugueteaba con la hebilla de mi pantalón—. Sólo veníamos a por algo de beber aunque, ya que estamos… —Le dio un toquecito a la Slytherin en el hombro, que se giró con sorpresa y una sonrisa que se congeló cuando se fijó en la compañera del moreno—. Daphne, te presento a Lisa Turpin. Lisa, ella es Daphne Greengrass. Creo que no os conocíais oficialmente. Aunque habréis oído hablar la una de la otra, supongo. —Rió al tiempo que la castaña se recomponía y pasaba su mirada asqueada de la rubia a mí.

Al monólogo le siguió un silencio tenso en el que yo aproveché para servirme una copa y bebérmela con calma, sin tratar de esconder la sonrisa. Pensé que era fabuloso que la Ravenclaw hubiera recibido un batacazo de realidad: después de haberle mendigado ayuda, qué mejor modo que ése de demostrarle que no significaba absolutamente nada para mí. Volvía a tener la situación bajo control y su dolor y desconcierto me cosquilleaban el ego, que parecía reír complacido. De nuevo estaba donde me correspondía: pisoteando su felicidad.

Lisa se percató de mis comisuras alzadas, mirándome a través su flequillo, y murmuró con voz queda:

—Deberíamos ir a otro lado, Blaise.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras se hacía con una botella. Después, con una mano situada en la parte baja de la espalda de la Ravenclaw, la condujo hasta uno de los reservados que había justo tras nuestra mesa.

Estaba convencido de que la había llevado allí a propósito, como él debía de estar convencido de que yo de vez en cuando desviaría la mirada tratando de distinguir sus contornos tras las telas semitransparentes.

—¿Qué significa esto, Theodore? —reclamó Greengrass, demasiado borracha como para disimular que le había molestado la presencia de la rubia. Supuse que tendría los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, escuché el taconeo de su zapato sobre el suelo y casi sentí los bofetones que quería darme. ¿Que si me importó? En lo más mínimo. Bueno, al menos a la mayor parte de mi anatomía no le molestaba lo que pudiera pensar: la amortentia estaba causando estragos por debajo de mi cintura, reuniendo toda la sangre en la misma zona. Zona que, por cierto, palpitaba por una Greengrass. Aún se podía permitir ser exigente.

Volví a beber de mi copa, con los ojos fijos en las dos figuras que se sentaban lo suficientemente cerca para charlar pero sin llegar a rozarse.

—¿Qué significa qué, exactamente? —murmuré distraído.

—Qué hace ella aquí —escupió, a la defensiva.

—Disfrutar de la compañía de Zabini. Es su invitada.

—¿Cómo? —El moreno parecía estar ofreciéndole bebida a Lisa que, tras unas cuentas inclinaciones de cabeza por parte de él hacia el oído de ella, acabó aceptando—. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo?

Le hice caso y le dirigí un vistazo desdeñoso. Odiaba cuando se ponía pesada, cosa que, por suerte, sucedía en contadísimas ocasiones.

—¿Y bien? —apremié, bebiendo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué la ha invitado Blaise, si puede saberse?

—Probablemente para molestarme. —Me acaricié la barbilla, pensativo. Sí, estaba claro que no había ni una pizca de altruismo en su forma de actuar. Greengrass frunció los labios, colérica—. Qué.

—¿Para molestarte porque es él el que está con ella y no tú? —Estaba a punto de explotar, le faltaba un breve empujón para ponerse a chillar como una energúmena y perder una dignidad que, a la mañana siguiente y con una resaca como desagradable testigo, se arrepentiría de haber extraviado.

Lisa inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, sujetándose el vientre con las manos, como si se estuviera riendo de una ocurrencia particularmente cómica de Zabini.

—Supongo, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunté, aburrido por su cháchara. No eran palabras lo que me apetecía que saliera de la boca de Greengrass. La Slytherin cogió de la mesa una copa abandonada con id vosotros a saber qué dentro, la vació de un largo trago y la estampó contra el tablero.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir, Theodore, que te molesta que ésa estúpida esté con Blaise cuando estás aquí conmigo? —ronroneó de manera peligrosa.

Creo haberos comentado más de una vez que siempre me he jactado de ser sincero. Una cualidad, si me permitís el apunte, sobrevalorada. Todos comentan que decir la verdad es algo maravilloso que ha de apreciarse, se emocionan cuando descubren que alguien no miente… Hasta que se dan de bruces con lo que eso implica: si alguien hace una pregunta para la que no espera respuesta o, de recibirla, desea que ésta sea una falacia fácil de digerir, y se le ofrece sinceridad, acaba molestándose. Sobre todo si su sincero interlocutor disfruta con la crueldad y la brutalidad que encierra la verdad.

—En realidad, sí, te estoy queriendo decir exactamente eso —comenté con tranquilidad, entre sorbitos de un alcohol que provocaba que lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera cada vez más gracioso—. Puede que si tuvieras la boca cerrada u ocupada en otras labores más interesantes no me aburriera tanto nuestra cercanía. —Abrió mucho los ojos, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de sugerirle—. ¿Y bien? ¿Planeas seguir siendo igual de cargante lo que queda de noche o tu ego ya se ha quedado tranquilo una vez resuelta la duda que te reconcomía?

Pese a que sus ojos entrecerrados y su cara de zorra me provocaran tanto que estuviera deseando lanzarla al suelo y arrancarle el vestido, me contuve tras su bufido: si mi entrepierna no iba a quedar satisfecha, al menos mi orgullo saldría intacto y henchido esa noche.

Se acercó a mí, repleta de un odio que parecía carcomerle las entrañas, y siseó:

—Que te jodan, Nott.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los invitados, probablemente buscando a alguien que recompusiera con halagos y manos rápidas su presunción. Estaba claro que lo encontraría.

Una vez solo, habiendo vaciado mi segunda copa y con la tercera a punto de correr la misma suerte, me obligué a mirar a mi alrededor para dejar de fulminar la cortina tras la que seguían cuchicheando Lisa y Zabini. Mi polla fue la única que echó de menos a la Slytherin.

Malfoy había encontrado su regalo perfecto que, obviamente, había decidido desempaquetar lo suficientemente cerca de Parkinson como para que ella no pudiera evitar verlo disfrutando de él. El presente consistía en dos chicas cuyas piernas infinitamente largas y escotes bochornosamente indecentes combinaban a la perfección con los dedos pálidos y ágiles del rubio. Besaba a una sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad mientras la otra lo abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba que sus manos se perdieran en sus bolsillos en busca de su _erecta_ atención. Todo muy decadente y ebrio, además, claro, de envidiable. Como los detalles de su relación _poligámica _serían repetidos por él hasta la saciedad, me ahorraré comentarlos en este punto de la historia y me centraré en la repercusión: Pansy Parkinson. O, en realidad, la cara blanca como la cal de ésta, las lágrimas abrasivas que le recorrían las mejillas y la boca entreabierta, espejo de un cerebro incrédulo que no quería terminar de asimilar la escena.

Casi escuché el chasquido que hizo su corazón al caer al suelo y ser pisoteado por Malfoy y manoseado burlonamente por sus nuevas amigas. La vi taparse la boca con la mano y salir corriendo, entre empujones, hacia algún sitio en el que pudiera llorar a gusto y beber hasta olvidar lo que había presenciado.

"_Theodore Nott…"_

No necesité mirar a ambos lados para saber que no encontraría a mi interlocutor entre los presentes. Apreté la mandíbula y rellené mi vaso, tratando de ahogar infructuosamente al Monstruo en alcohol.

"_¿A qué estás esperando?"_

Suspiré cansinamente y me senté sobre la mesa. Tras el incidente del metro asimilaba bastante mejor el que una voz pastosa y tétrica me siseara al oído. Puede que también influyera el hecho de que estaba ebrio y drogado y, en general, todo me importara aún menos que de costumbre.

No quise encontrarme con él, así que me resistí a cerrar los ojos. En su lugar, los posé sobre las sombras que se entreveían en el reservado que Zabini compartía con Lisa. Seguían ahí, cercanos, hablando de algo que no podía escuchar y que me obcecaba en pensar que tampoco me interesaba hacerlo.

Él supo leer mi mentira y burlarse de ella:

"_¿A qué estás esperando?"_ Repitió. _"Hazlo."_

—¿Qué haga el qué? —murmuré, molesto, casi sin darme cuenta. Por muy borracho que estuviera, hablar con Aquello era ridículo.

"_Reclama lo que es tuyo."_

Pensé que no quería que Lisa fuera mía, que eso me volvía dependiente de ella cuando lo único que intentaba era destrozarla, mancillarla. Era un entretenimiento, un juguete que cuando rompiera tiraría a la basura sin contemplaciones.

"_Sí, pero es tu juguete, el juguete que sólo tú deberías poder romper y tirar…"_ Susurró, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, explicando la mueca de asco que me curvaba las comisuras al seguir el movimiento de las sombras tras la cortina.

Traté de desenredar el galimatías en el que se habían convertido mis ideas. Por un lado, efectivamente Lisa era aquella a la que había escogido para ensuciar. Era mi víctima, la que me miraba con esperanza y soñaba con que no fuera tan mala persona como realmente era. Pero, por otro lado, me emperraba en creer que no me interesaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, tal y como no me interesaba con quién se estuviera liando Greengrass. En teoría tenía que ser lo mismo: obtener de ellas lo que quería y desentenderme de lo demás.

"_¿Y si por culpa de Blaise Zabini ella deja de estar pendiente de ti? ¿Y si se enamora de él y dejan de afectarle tus acciones?"_

Eso tenía sentido, claro. No podría sentirme mejor conmigo mismo haciéndola sufrir si ella no sufría a causa mía. Y sólo sufriría si yo le importaba.

"_Y sólo le importarás si mantienes vivos sus sentimientos por ti…"_

Sin darme cuenta me había puesto en pie y caminaba con la copa en la mano hacia el reservado.

Un paso.

"_Es tuya."_

Dos.

"_Es tu meta, la llave que abre la puerta tras la que te espera la verdad."_

Tres.

"_Destrózala. Hazla sufrir, llorar, temer."_

Cuatro.

"_¡HAZLO!"_

Descorrí con suavidad la cortina y me colé sin hacer ruido en el interior del reservado, observando con una sonrisa burlona a las dos figuras que aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia. Zabini, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la de Lisa, apoyaba una mano sobre la rodilla de la chica y se embebía de la respiración compartida que precede a un beso. Ella, con las mejillas arreboladas gracias a la vergüenza y a la mitad de líquido que le faltaba a la botella —que reposaba abandonada en una pequeña mesa circular—, parecía debatirse entre si debía cerrar o no los ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba por el nerviosismo, la culpa y el miedo.

Qué predecible.

Apoyé un hombro sobre la pared y extendí el brazo con el que sujetaba con dedos laxos mi copa. Sin tratar de fingir torpeza, lo dejé caer, provocando con el estallido del cristal una reacción en cadena que destrozó la atmósfera: Zabini sonrió, como si se esperara algo así y, sin mirarme, me saludó con la mano; Lisa pego un brinco y apartó la cara de la del moreno, balbuceando algo que ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar.

—¡Vaya, Theodore! Qué bien, llegas en el mejor momento. —Su desparpajo no se esfumaba ni en situaciones como aquella—. ¿Tienes algo que decir o has venido a unirte a la fiesta? No me malinterpretes, estoy encantado de verte pero, como habrás podido comprobar, tengo damas solícitas a las que atender. Afortunadamente parecen contentarse con mi atención, ¿no es maravilloso?

—Zabini… —lo llamé, invariable.

—¿Sí? —inquirió éste alegremente mientras se ponía en pie, adivinando mi siguiente palabra.

—Piérdete.

Soltó una carcajada, como si la situación le resultara terriblemente graciosa, y se acercó a las cortinas para hacer caso de mi orden.

—Me encanta cuando te pones posesivo, Nott. —Al salir del reservado dejó caer casualmente—: Me quedaré un par de minutos al otro lado, mientras medito a quién me dedicaré el resto de la noche.

Me quedé a solas con Lisa, que tardó bastante en levantar la cabeza y enfocarme a mí en vez de a sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Parecía querer decirme muchas cosas y no saber por dónde comenzar, atisbé a través de sus pupilas el cúmulo heterogéneo de reproches y disculpas entre los que se debatía.

—Theodore… —tanteó.

—¿Hm? —Decidí mirarme las uñas con desinterés, para hacerla sentir aún peor. No alcanzaba a comprender cuál era mi objetivo, ¿hacer que cayera rendida a mis pies o que se deprimiera? Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a ponérselo fácil.

El gesto le molestó, así que decidió optar por el reproche. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, preparándose para echarme en cara las estupideces que le habían sentado mal.

—¿Y Daphne? —preguntó, picajosa.

Fingí que meditaba.

—Supongo que ocupada buscando a alguien al que le interese su opinión.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —se indignó, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Estabais besándoos hace un momento y ahora la tratas de esa manera!

Me sorprendió que saliera en defensa de la Slytherin, aunque lo atribuí a que le interesaría saber cómo me sentía al respecto: era un modo sutil de preguntarme qué clase de relación teníamos para poder compararla con la nuestra.

—¿Y el problema es…?

—¡Que no es normal! ¡Si te gusta deberías estar ahora con ella! Y si no te gusta no estarlo, es así de simple —me acusó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿En serio todo es tan sumamente sencillo? —me burlé, enfatizando la sonrisa de medio lado—. En ese caso debo interpretar que Zabini, con el que estabas a punto de besarte, te gusta, ¿no?

—¡No… no es lo mismo! —tartamudeó, mirando a ambos lados en busca de una respuesta aceptable—. ¡Blaise se ha comportado mucho mejor que tú esta noche!

—Oh, ya veo, entonces has decidido intercambiar saliva con él como pago por sus caballerosas atenciones. —Reí fríamente mientras me aproximaba a ella despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Te comportas así con todos los que te hacen caso, Lisa? —siseé, casi atragantándome con mis venenosas intenciones.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló, enrojeciendo violentamente, cada vez más nerviosa por mi cercanía—. Blaise es estupendo.

—¿Y yo también soy estupendo? —Apoyé un brazo en la pared sobre la que ella se había chocado al retroceder para alejarse de mí, acorralándola—. Te recuerdo que conmigo también te besaste. Incluso me diste tu dirección… Qué mal, pobre _Blaise_, ha de estar desconcertado por tu comportamiento, ¿no? Probablemente esté dolido porque juegues así con él.

—No… no estoy jugando con él, yo… yo…

Respiré cerca de su cuello antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Tú, simplemente, eres como todas los demás. Egoísta —empecé a enumerar, acariciando los adjetivos—, caprichosa, cruel… ¿En serio me quieres hacer creer que has pensado en alguien más que en ti misma cuando te has metido aquí con Zabini? No me hagas reír. Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Que te prestara atención, sentirte deseada. Y escudas tu culpa acusándome de ser inmoral, cuando al menos yo tengo claro lo que quiero y no me esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Lo estaba logrando, la infecciosa recriminación se extendía por su organismo con rapidez, haciendo que se despreciara a sí misma a la vez que las lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en sus ojos. Rocé con mis labios el trayecto entre su oreja y la comisura derecha, aún con la boca abierta y la sonrisa cínica. Aspiré su aliento agitado antes de volver a susurrarle:

—Cobrarme mis atenciones, como Zabini, ¿no es lo justo? —Enredé entre mis dedos un mechón de su larga melena dorada—. ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste cómo Greengrass me besaba? ¿Rencor? —Con una mano sobre su cintura la empujé aún más contra la pared, pegándome a su cuerpo rígido—. ¿Envidia?

—¿A qué has venido? —murmuró, con la mirada perdida.

—A hacerte sentir culpable.

Entonces clavó sus iris en los míos, probablemente deseando que me quemara el contacto y, con la voz temblorosa por el llanto, masculló sobre mi boca:

—Eres monstruoso.

—Lo sé.

Acto seguido me apartó de un empujó, herida por mi indiferencia ante su ataque, y salió corriendo de mi lado. Cuando atravesó las cortinas se tapó los ojos con las manos y le gimoteó algo a Zabini que, como había prometido, se había quedado esperando para aquella a la que se dedicaría el resto de la noche: Lisa Turpin. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, aparentemente tratando de consolarla, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona a la que respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

Salí del reservado y, con las manos en los bolsillos y los párpados caídos por el aburrimiento, los observé esquivar a la multitud en dirección a la salida. Recorrí su mismo camino una vez los hube perdido de vista, reptando entre invitados que me parecían iguales: una masa informe de personas absurdas y despreocupadas. Oí un par de veces mi nombre y noté alguna mano en el hombro que no detuvo mi lenta marcha ni me sacó de mis cavilaciones. ¿Qué había hecho? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué? Pensé que si el alcohol y las pociones no me hubieran reportado una agradable evasión de la realidad, con sus correspondientes dosis de autodestrucción, tendría que haberme replanteado el dejarlos. Me hacían perder el control, algo que detestaba sobremanera. No me preocupaban especialmente las reacciones de ambas chicas cuando volvieran a verme, a decir verdad: estaba bastante seguro de que todo volvería a ser tal y como era antes. O incluso mejor: Greengrass actuaría con normalidad para no demostrar que se había puesto celosa —algo que pese a sus esfuerzos había dejado patente— y Lisa se aferraría a la idea de que mi mal comportamiento se debió a que me había sentado mal el alcohol. Quizá inclusive se disculpara.

No, lo que me jodía era el haberme dejado llevar de ése modo, haberme movido al ritmo que marcaba el arrullo de esa voz pegajosa y malintencionada.

Y hablando de ritmos, mi cintura seguía marcando el suyo propio. Anoté mentalmente la peligrosidad de la poción dulzona con altas cantidades de amortentia: no era recomendable su ingesta si planeaba humillar a todas las féminas que había a mi alrededor. Tampoco debía ser recomendable mezclarla con las cuatro copas de alcohol, porque empezaban a resultarme agónicas las ganas de follar.

Me paré en las escaleras, descansando sobre la barandilla de la derecha y cruzándome de brazos para sopesar mis posibilidades. No podía volver a casa dado que era bastante probable que me perdiera y acabara tirado en el mundo muggle mirando con lujuria putas de plástico, tampoco podía masturbarme en el baño —pese a la embriaguez seguía teniendo amor propio— o esperar a que milagrosamente la acuciante necesidad pasara.

Estaba meditando las oportunidades que tendría de contentar a mi polla quedándome parado donde estaba cuando escuché una voz desde el otro extremo de las escaleras.

—¿Te han dejado solo, Theodore? Te lo mereces. —Pansy Parkinson, sentada en un escalón alejado de las luces, me miraba con suficiencia.

La pintura oscura de sus ojos se había desbordado por el torrente de lágrimas que el comportamiento de Malfoy le había obligado a derramar, secándose en forma de ronchas bajo sus pestañas inferiores. La piel, aún más macilenta que de costumbre, daba fe de los excesos de la noche del mismo modo que el flequillo, que se le pegaba en algunas partes a la frente, atestiguaba el asfixiante calor del local. Lo combinaba con unos ojos enrojecidos a causa de cosas poco saludables y un corto vestido negro y ajustado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros huesudos.

Como he dicho en alguna ocasión, Parkinson nunca fue guapa. Tenía una larga y negativa lista de "_demasiados_": demasiado delgada, demasiado baja, demasiado plana… A primera vista no tenía absolutamente ninguna cualidad física que destacara favorablemente. En lo primero en lo que te fijabas, además de en su falta de tetas y culo, era en sus ojos pequeños y redondos o en su nariz chata. Normalmente, tras eso, girabas la cabeza y buscabas a Greengrass para alegrarte las fantasías nocturnas. Sin embargo, sin ésta en los alrededores, me centré en su boca burlona. Quizá fuera por la amortentia, quizá no, pero se me antojó sumamente atrayente: labios gruesos y enrojecidos por ésa irritante manía que tenía de mordérselos que, cuando se curvaban en una mueca cínica, se entreabrían para dejar ver cómo se acariciaba los dientes superiores con la lengua.

Me aproximé a ella y me quedé de pie, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. La miré de soslayo y comenté con sarcasmo:

—Sin embargo tú pareces encantadoramente acompañada.

Mientras se abrazaba las rodillas desnudas soltó una risita cruel.

—He visto a tu Ravenclaw yéndose con Blaise, ¿te ha cambiado por otro tan pronto? No me extraña. —Se colocó un mechón de la corta melena tras la oreja y frotó uno de sus altos tacones para sacar la purpurina que se había adherido a él.

Tenía ganas de guerra. Si no podía arreglar su precaria situación sentimental, al menos intentaría que me sintiera como mínimo tan desdichado como ella. Siempre le encantó regodearse en las desgracias ajenas para hacer más soportables las propias.

—Oh, sí. Primero lo intentó con Malfoy pero habrás visto que hoy estaba muy solicitado.

Se tragó el golpe con elegancia, frunciendo los labios un instante, para después volver a la carga:

—Qué va, no lo he visto —mintió con falsa inocencia—, ¿estaba con Daphne? Me ha parecido distinguirla en uno de los reservados sobre un chico rubio.

—¿No lo has visto? —continué, cada vez más divertido pese a la infantilidad de la pelea verbal—. Ah, claro, te ha estado evitando desde que te lanzaste a él en el baño de la casa de Greengrass. Deberías mandarle una carta preguntándole dónde se ha metido.

Se puso en pie a duras penas, manteniendo precariamente el equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Pese a estar sobre ellos, no sobrepasaba mi barbilla, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza para encararme. Distinguí a menos de medio metro la tirantez de su sonrisa y la malicia que desprendían sus ojos oscuros.

—No vas a conseguir follarte a Daphne —siseó, cambiando de estrategia—, ni siquiera a ésa Ravenclaw frígida y fea. Sólo están jugando contigo, viendo hasta dónde llegará el niño marginado para dejar de sentirse solo.

Ladeé la cabeza y me encorvé hacia ella para quedar a su altura: no quería que se perdiera ninguna de mis sádicas palabras:

—Sin embargo tú sí que conseguirás follarte a Malfoy —le susurré sobre la boca, con los ojos clavados en los suyos—. Una noche en la que no haya ninguna otra, en la que esté lo suficientemente borracho como para tener una excusa al día siguiente, te llevará a su habitación y te la meterá. —Sonreí de medio lado y me aproximé aún más, alentado por la perversión que me punzaba bajo la bragueta. Ella se mantuvo estática, tan rígida y fría como una estatua esculpida en hielo. Convertí mi tono de voz en un arrullo ronco—. No se detendrá cuando grites, te tapará la boca y esconderá la cabeza entre la almohada para olvidar que eres tú la que está sobre sus sábanas. —Pasé la lengua sobre mi comisura derecha, casi rozando sus propios labios de lo cerca que estábamos—. Cuando termine te echará de su lado y se sentirá orgulloso por su crueldad, mientras que tú llorarás sola, bajo la ducha con la que tratarás de lavar una sensación de suciedad que no desaparecerá.

Acabé apoyando mi frente sobre la suya, mi nariz aspirando el aroma de su mejilla. Una de mis manos rozó su muslo desnudo y decidió quedarse ahí, trazando líneas de arriba abajo, cada vez más largas. En vez de apartarme, entreabrió la boca y los labios finalmente se rozaron, quedando estáticos sobre los del otro. Respiramos el aliento cálido y ebrio del contrario, esperando que la saliva formara más veneno.

Fui más rápido.

—Y todos sabremos lo que harás con él. Nos contará hasta el último detalle y será eso en lo que pensemos cuando hablemos contigo. —Los dedos llegaron hasta la tela de su vestido y reptaron bajo ella, sutiles como una serpiente—. ¿Será verdad que gime como una zorra? ¿Si la trato bien me la chupará antes?

Con el brazo libre la abracé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí de un fuerte tirón, clavando las uñas sobre su cadera. Parkinson, con una ceja alzada, como si todo lo que le había dicho le resbalara o, quizá, ya lo hubiera sopesado muchas otras veces, se apoyó sobre mis hombros para ganar altitud.

—Pero, Theodore, ¿acaso hay algo que quieras comprobar ahora? —Rozó con la lengua mi labio superior antes de proseguir—. ¿O es que estás resentido porque hoy las únicas chicas que parecían hacerte caso se han ido con otros? —Una sutil carcajada resonó al fondo de su garganta—. Me das asco. No te soporto. No aguanto los aires de superioridad que te das, tus muecas despectivas, la inhumanidad que escondes tras el cinismo. Lo único cálido que hay en ti —musitó, con su mano acariciándome sobre el pantalón— es esto.

—Pero, pese a todo eso, dejarás que te bese. Porque estás patéticamente sola.

Y lo hice. Nos mordimos la boca entre gruñidos que escondían más insultos, tratando de buscar en la lengua del otro el remedio para esa equivocación. Dejé de pensar, dejé de preguntarme qué estaba haciendo, por qué lo estaba haciendo o con quién. Sólo importaba la pierna que Parkinson enredaba en mi cintura y el tacón que cayó rodando escaleras abajo.

La levanté y la llevé en brazos hasta el reservado más próximo, sin importarme las quejas de aquellos con los que nos chocábamos o la imagen desesperada que daríamos: yo buscando a tientas —con la mano con la que no la sujetaba— la abertura de la cortina y ella, sin dejar de besarme, desabrochándome la camisa. Cuando entramos la recosté sobre el sillón y, con urgencia, le bajé el escote del vestido mientras me aflojaba la hebilla del pantalón.

No me importó una mierda que tuviera las tetas pequeñas cuando centré mi atención en ellas. A Parkinson tampoco debió importarle que no me molestara en quitarle las bragas. Me limité a apartarlas de un tirón, dejando la cinturilla a mitad del muslo.

Quería follar, necesitaba follar. Estaba frenético, acalorado, ansioso. Tenía que deshacerme de esa asfixiante sensación, expulsarla mediante las contracciones de mi abdomen para poder volver a respirar. Sentía que como me detuviera me quedaría sin aire pero, pese a ello, contenía el aliento. Quería hacerlo, joder. Lo necesitaba.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré mientras me la sujetaba, dispuesto a metérsela.

Todo me inducía a hacerlo: su piel sudorosa, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración acelerada, sus pupilas dilatadas.

Quise follar. Sentí que necesitaba follar. Y no lo hice.

Respiré hondo, sin moverme, consciente de que me arrepentiría de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad.

—Mierda —gruñí, con la voz aún tomada. Apoyé la frente sobre su pecho, sosteniéndome son un brazo para no aplastarla, y murmuré—: No puedo, Pansy. No puedo.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciarme con cuidado el pelo mientras me recostaba a su lado. Escuché el retumbar de su corazón, que poco a poco recuperaba el ritmo pausado.

No pude hacerle eso a ella. Ella, que no me gustaba, que no me caía bien, que no significaba nada más que un dolor de cabeza para mí. Ella, irritante, obsesiva, desagradable. No pude follármela porque sabía que eso la destrozaría, que al día siguiente, cuando yo me levantara y no sintiera ni el más mínimo remordimiento, ella lloraría. Como cuando lloró en mi habitación, abrazada a mi torso, porque Malfoy no la quería.

—Todo lo que he dicho antes es cierto —me arrulló con suavidad, sin dejar de tocarme el pelo—. Y sé que lo que tú has dicho también. No le convienes a Daphne, hay algo desagradable en ti. ¿Buscas en ella algo más que esto?

—No.

Nunca olvidé esa noche.

Quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria no por mi incidente con el Monstruo. Tampoco por el desprecio de Greengrass, la desfachatez de Zabini o la humillación de Lisa.

Ése cinco de junio de 1994 fue la primera y última vez que llamé a Pansy Parkinson por su nombre de pila.

La primera y última vez que demostré humanidad.

—Theodore —me llamó, al cabo del rato. Mi respiración pausada y mi falta de respuesta debieron hacerle pensar que me había quedado dormido—. Gracias.

* * *

**NOTA**.

¡Uf! Antes de nada, quiero informaros de que he vuelto a leer el fic entero para "_centrarme_" en la historia y me he encontrado con cosas lamentables. Me alegra notar mejoría a cada capítulo pero al mismo tiempo me frustra que los primeros estén tan plagados de faltas y tan escuetamente narrados. Es genial que hayáis decidido seguir con la historia a pesar de ello y espero poder seguir mejorando. Con esto llego a un aviso importante que también podréis ver en mi profile: TODAS mis historias (a excepción de _"Me gusta leer pornografía en braille"_, que es un regalo inconcluso) están indefinidamente paradas. ¿Que por qué? Muy simple, quiero centrarme única y exclusivamente en esta, sin distracciones, para terminarla antes de que pasen veinte años y, a ser posible, de manera decente, XD. Por ello os pido paciencia con el resto y, al mismo tiempo, me complace informaros de que Nott ocupará el 100% de mi vena artística hasta dentro de bastante (sin contar el AISF y el Big Bang del LiveJournal). A ver si así puedo volver a actualizar como las musas mandan y encauzar la trama. Que, hablando de esta, agradezco enormemente a **Källa** todo el esfuerzo que me dedica y las largas charlas por el msn sobre cosas que dan miedo y fascinan al mismo tiempo. Me has sido de muchísima ayuda, nena, no sé qué sería del Monstruo sin ti. Al mismo tiempo un achuchón enorme para **Kaolla** y **Marya**, que leyeron esto cuando sólo era un borrador, y a **Ninfa**, que soportó mi interrogatorio y me animó a salir del bache. Os adoro.

Un par de cosas y termino ya. Quiero informaros de que este ha sido el capítulo más complicado de escribir y preveo que sólo será superado en dificultad por dos: uno a principios del sexto año y el final. ¿Por qué? Porque, aun estando en el capítulo 19, es el primero en el que enseño lo que realmente es y siempre ha sido _Mortífago_. Esto es en lo que pensaba cuando esbocé la idea hace cinco años, esto es lo que será la historia, el punto de partida de un todo del que únicamente había pincelado la situación.

En el siguiente (que, espero, podréis leer en breve. Como tarde cuando termine con el regalo del Amigo Invisible), los Mundiales de Quidditch y el anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos (y medio).

Gracias por seguir esperando por mí (y por Theodore, pillines). Y un morreo a todos los reviews anónimos, ¡cachondoooos! (A los logeados los acosaré en cuanto publique, hihi).


	20. Despierta, Theodore

Quería dedicarle este capítulo, que tanto se ha hecho de rogar, a alguien importante. Pensé en mis **Arroceras** (no preguntéis), que desde hace tiempo se han convertido en más que letras y conversaciones de eme ese ene. Pero ellas ya van servidas con todas las moñerías que les digo últimamente.

Después pensé en **Aerith**, cuyo freak nombre me recuerda que tengo una partida pendiente con Clud, que se ha incorporado hace poco a mi lista de personas achuchables y me ha comentado allá dónde he jodido el fandom. Que con sus ánimos y con sus _"continúa Mortífagoooo" _me motivaba más y más a volver con mi novio (Theodore).

Luego pensé en **Brooke**, una personita sumamente mona con la que cada vez tengo más ganas de hablar y cuyo icono me hace querer espachurrarla. Ella, como **Bthory** (¡no se copió tu dirección en el revi, tía! Tienes que mandarla con espacios para que pueda molestarte), **Lizzi**, **daniieLa**, **Mich**,** Calipo **(que me acosa por privado, la cochina) o el majo y sobrio de **Expelliarmus** (¡otro tío que lee mi fic, soy guay!).

O **Jos**, joder. Jos. Que apareció casi desde el primer capítulo y ahí sigue la buena mujer, siempre riéndose, sorprendiéndose y pensando en cosas macabras que me dan ideas cuando ando falta de ellas.

O mi **Secreto** personal, tan curioso y andrógino. Tan Slytherin. O **Faction**, la primera que tuvo los huevos a decirme todo lo que estaba mal y que hizo que editara los diez primeros capítulos.

O, o, o. Y así podría seguir y no terminaría nunca. Porque _Mortífago_ ya es un montón de personas. Porque hace dos años pensé que esto de los fics no molaba, que debería borrarlo y convertirlo en un original. Porque me di cuenta de que era imposible y que, bueno, podría enseñárselo al mundo. Porque ha cambiado tanto de la idea inicial que me hace gracia leer los fragmentos olvidados que guardo en el disco duro (tendríais que verlos, qué horror).

Porque decidí presentarme aquí, sin conocer a nadie, de la mano de Nott.

Porque ahora somos tantos los que caminamos juntos que ya me es completamente imposible abandonaros. Aunque tenga mucha vida, muchos exámenes, muchos problemas.

Os lo debo.

Gracias por hacerme sentir especial.

Ea. Os dejo con el capítulo más largo de la historia, VEINTICINCO páginas, joder.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: _Enter Sandman_, Metallica.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

**Cuarto año.**

(Will you give in to me)

"_It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me, looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes, violently it changes. There is no turning back now. You've woken up the demon in me."_

Down with the sickness, Disturbed.

* * *

20. Despierta, Theodore.

"_Estimado y patético Nott:_

_Das pena. _

_¿Es cierto lo que cuentan? Me refiero a Zabini, me enteré por Crabbe de que se fue con la Ravenclaw. También vi a Daphne liándose con uno de sexto en los reservados; por lo que sé no llegó a mayores. No es que me interese, claro, sólo me llegó el rumor. _

_Al final te quedaste solo, lamentable. ¿Es verdad que te encontró Pansy a la mañana siguiente medio desnudo en un sofá? Eso me lo dijo Millicent (que no sé por qué estaba en la fiesta, qué asco). Cada vez te entiendo menos, comprendo que te sintieras ridículo porque te hubieran dejado plantado (por Zabini, eso sí que es caer bajo), pero de ahí a rebozarte contra el mobiliario hay un paso. Más concretamente el que separa al adolescente del depravado sexual. _

_En fin, en realidad no me interesa. Yo estuve con dos chicas, ¿sabes? No pongas esa cara de escepticismo, sé que te jode que sea cierto. Ya te daré los detalles, pero te adelanto que una tenía dieciséis años y la otra no llevaba bragas. Ya, es fabuloso. _

_¿Entonces Zabini acabó con la daltónica? Turpin, ya sabes. Me refiero a que si hubo algo. Para burlarme de él, obviamente. Pensé que pese a ser idiota tenía buen gusto. _

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Irás a los Mundiales, ¿no? Mi padre me ha dicho que el tuyo rechazó las entradas que le ofreció el Ministro, pero creo que Zabini tenía un par de sobra que había conseguido su madre o algo así. Crabbe y Goyle irán seguro, lo que no sé es si solos o acompañados. _

_Por cierto, supongo que te habrás enterado de lo de este curso. _

_PD. Te adjunto una foto que me hicieron con las chicas para que la próxima vez que te restriegues contra un mueble tengas algo en lo que pensar. _

_D. Malfoy."_

"_Theodore,_

_Me fui a las seis de la mañana porque mi padre vino a buscarme. Intenté despertarte para avisarte pero no hubo manera. Millicent me vio zarandeándote en el reservado, así que le dije que te acababa de encontrar así (no llevabas camisa y tenías los pantalones desabrochados). Ni se te ocurra desmentirlo o juro que lo lamentarás. _

_Y ni una palabra a Draco, te lo advierto. Por cierto… ¿ha preguntado por mí? _

_Me enteré de que el chico que estuvo con Daphne es Miles Bletchley, por si te interesa (aunque lo dudo). He hablado con ella sobre lo sucedido (entre vosotros, obviamente no le he contado nada de lo… otro) y me ha dicho que le da lo mismo, que se exaltó porque estaba borracha pero que en el fondo no le importa. Está claro que miente, sobre todo porque después comentó algo que sonaba a que deseaba que la vida te fuera mal. También me ha contado lo que le dijiste y aún no me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo puedes ser tan odioso y ruin? Fue demasiado hasta para ti, espero que tengas un poco de dignidad y le pidas disculpas de inmediato. _

_Blaise me ha escrito para invitarme a los Mundiales, ha dicho que tú habías accedido a ir con él, ¿desde cuándo te gusta el deporte? Daphne y yo no iremos, claro. Suena aburridísimo, además ella se niega a dormir en una tienda de campaña. _

_Pansy P."_

"_Querido Theodore:_

_No he sabido nada de ti desde la fiesta de Malfoy, he oído el rumor de que acabaste durmiendo desnudo con Millicent. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a tu altura. Yo he quedado un par de veces con Miles, ya sabes, el chico con el que estuve hablando esa noche. Es maravilloso, muy atento y sincero: dice que soy la más guapa de Slytherin con diferencia; y es de sexto, ya sabes que me encantan los que son mayores que yo. _

_¿Es cierto que la Ravenclaw se llevó a Blaise a su casa? Y yo que pensaba que era una mosquita muerta, qué zorra. Aunque supongo que no te importará, claro._

_Un beso, _

_Daphne."_

"_Hola, Theodore, ¿qué tal estás? Blaise me ha comentado lo que hablasteis y, bueno, quiero que sepas que lo entiendo. Me parece fatal cómo te comportaste, pero acepto tus disculpas. Me ha escrito un par de veces, estaba intranquilo porque no entendiera lo mal que lo estabas pasando. Es un buen amigo, deberías alegrarte de tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti. _

_Me ha dicho que querías saber cómo volví a casa. No tienes de qué preocuparte, me acompañó hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que no me pasaba nada y nos quedamos un rato hablando en el portal. _

_PD. Fue él el que me dio tu dirección, espero que no te importe._

_Lisa Turpin." _

"_Querido y últimamente muy excitado Nott,_

_¿Ha recibido tu abuela la invitación para los Mundiales? Me dijo que no me preocupara, que se aseguraría personalmente de que vinieras a mi casa a la hora indicada. Así que recuerda, a las seis en mi chimenea. Sé que estarás deseoso de verme por mucho que no hayas contestado a las tres últimas cartas. _

_Oh, por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de mentir descaradamente acerca de ti. Y de darle tu dirección a Turpin. Espero sinceramente que te importe. Seguro que te alegra tener a un gran amigo como yo a tu lado, no hace falta que me des las gracias: lo que sea por hacer un poco más entretenida tu existencia. _

_Daphne me ha dicho algo muy curioso sobre Millicent y tú, ¿es cierto que encontraste consuelo entre su sobrepeso? Me alegra que todos acabáramos la noche tan bien acompañados. _

_Por cierto, no hace falta que traigas pijama: la tienda que tengo está climatizada. Probablemente ni siquiera necesites ropa interior, ya me entiendes. _

_Atentamente tuyo (y de otros muchos),_

_Blaise."_

Barrí las cartas que había sobre la mesa, llevándome por el camino libros, plumas y botes de tinta que al caer ocasionaron un estruendo que me hizo sentir considerablemente mejor.

—Quémalas —le ordené al elfo doméstico, que había presenciado mi silencioso arrebato acongojado en una esquina de mi habitación.

—Como usted desee, joven señor Nott —balbuceó, recogiendo las misivas mientras ordenaba mágicamente el pequeño desastre—. La señora me ha pedido que le diga que tenga lista la bolsa de viaje para…

Hablaba a medida que andaba hacia la puerta, con una bola de papel en llamas pululando a su alrededor. Cuando la traspasó se la cerré en las narices, no me apetecía escucharlo.

Tal y como había escrito Zabini, mi abuela se aseguraría de que yo fuera a esos estúpidos Mundiales de quidditch. Llevaba una semana insoportable, intentando obligarme a llevarle un regalo de agradecimiento a la madre del moreno, algo que, por supuesto, me negaba a hacer. Es más, había tratado de negarme a acudir al evento, pero eso habría supuesto tener que soportarla refunfuñando entre sus arrugas durante los quince largos días que quedaban del verano.

El reloj indicaba que quedaban menos de diez minutos para que dieran las seis. En vez de vestirme y prepararlo todo para ir a casa de Zabini, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. La paz duró unos segundos:

—¡Theodore! ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde! —exclamó mi abuela, aporreando la puerta con sus nudillos huesudos—. Espero por tu bien que ya estés presentable o… ¡Por Salazar! —Sus ojos acuosos me fulminaron desde el dintel, con la mano aún encallada al pomo—. ¿Has visto el aspecto que tienes? ¡Vamos, levántate de una vez! Recuerda meter en la bolsa el pijama y el cepillo de dientes…

Hice una de las cosas que me mandó: ponerme en pie. El resto de sus órdenes me aburrían, así que improvisé yendo hacia ella entre bostezos descarados.

—…Una toalla por si acaso —continuaba, con la mirada perdida en el techo pensando en estupideces discutiblemente imprescindibles—, ropa interior de sobra, no vaya a ser que…

Sí, también le cerré la puerta en las narices.

—¡THEODORE EMMANUEL NOTT! ¡ABRE AHORA MISMO! —Mentiría si no dijera que me parecía placenteramente cruel hacerla explotar. Tampoco es que fuera especialmente difícil: los años le habían arrebatado un marido que jamás la soportó y toda la paciencia—. ¡Niño descarado del demonio! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Verás cuando se entere tu padre…!

Mientras comentaba lo bien que estaría el mundo sin gente como yo, cogí una mochila y abrí el cajón de los calcetines. Una multitud de gurruños de algodón, colocados en función al largo y al color, esperaron en un orden impecable a que me decidiera. Fruncí los labios cuando cogí dos pares y volví a distribuirlos todos de forma casi milimétrica. Mientras escogía camisetas, agrupadas con una pulcritud casi enfermiza, pensé en algo que Malfoy me había comentado más de una vez: _"No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente meticuloso, das grima". _Para él, un hombre debía ser desordenado o, mejor aún, tener las cosas ordenadas porque otro se encargara de ello. Sin embargo a mí nunca me gustó que nadie tocara lo que me pertenecía, tampoco podía permitir, como él, tener el baúl de la ropa lleno de cosas dispuestas anárquicamente. Me ponía los nervios de punta que no estuviera todo en su lugar, en el lugar que yo había estipulado que tuviera.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi abuela tal y como la dejé: indignada y siguiendo una conversación que yo había dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo. La esquivé, con la mochila a la espalda, y bajé hasta la chimenea del salón con sus zapatos taconeando a mi espalda.

—Niño repelente… —mascullaba—. ¡No olvides coger el abrigo, que he oído que va a refrescar esta noche! ¡Theodore! —me llamó, cuando estaba ya dentro de la chimenea con los polvos flu en la mano—, ¡el abrigo! ¡Te vas a congelar, crío estúpido y cabezota!

Como prefería morir de hipotermia antes que hacerle caso, le sonreí de medio lado, cosa que sabía que detestaba, y murmuré la dirección de Zabini.

La casa del Slytherin, situada a las afueras de Leeds, no era ni tan grande como la de Malfoy ni tan tétrica como la mía. Pese a que la fachada tuviera ése aire distinguido que dan los años, no estaba recubierta por las enredaderas o ennegrecida por la magia oscura de sus habitantes. Era, en realidad, absolutamente impersonal: no daba pista alguna del tipo de inquilinos que hacían vida en su interior. Se hallaba en lo alto de una colina desde la cual no se veía ninguna otra vivienda en kilómetros a la redonda, delante de un bosque tupido y en apariencia inofensivo.

Cuando aparecí en su chimenea principal, lo primero que noté fue la música: ópera en un idioma que desconocía, probablemente italiano. En un salón exquisitamente decorado, una mujer intercalaba su copa de vino con un largo cigarro que olía a distinción. Estaba de pie, delante de un enorme lienzo —extrañamente cubierto por una tela— que había anclado en la pared de la derecha. Bajo él, un par de candelabros sobre los que prendían finas velas y entre los cuales fotos enmarcadas en plata recogían la infancia de Zabini: un bebé observando a la cámara desde una cuna, dando sus primeros pasos o riéndose; un niño balanceándose en un columpio, montado en una escoba de juguete o sentado en la linde del bosque. Solo. Siempre solo. No había retratos ni de la mujer ni de ninguna otra figura paterna.

Ella era muy alta y delgada; llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura, trenzado y recogido con un broche presumiblemente carísimo, e iba enfundada en un vestido de noche, de un color tan rojo como sus labios, que dejaba al descubierto la espalda.

Se giró hacia mí justo cuando pensaba que era la mujer más sensual que había visto en la vida. En sus facciones podía verse a su hijo: pómulos marcados, altos pero elegantes, que se adecuaban a la perfección con la simetría de su cara; largas y tupidas pestañas que ocultaban la verdad encerrada en sus ojos; cejas finas y enarcadas con ironía, como si todo lo que se presentara ante ellas pudiera ser motivo de mofa.

—Tú debes ser Theodore Nott. —Sonrió con burla y supe también de quién había heredado la actitud Zabini. Tras una larga calada del cigarro se aproximó a mí, soltando el humo con lentitud—: Soy Lilianae Zabini, la madre de Blaise, es un placer conocerte al fin. He oído cosas muy interesantes sobre ti. ¿Es cierto que tu padre es viudo? Qué lástima —comentó, sin parecer sentirlo ni en lo más mínimo.

Recordé lo que mi padre había mencionado acerca de ella y su belleza sólo comparable al largo de la lista de sus difuntos maridos. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que escuché que alguien trotaba por las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Zabini, con una actitud contrita que tan poco cuajaba con la despreocupada que habitualmente tenía. Se parecía más al niño quejica que tendría que ser un chico de esa edad que al impávido bufón que todos conocíamos—. Vamos, Nott, antes de que te convenza de las ventajas del matrimonio y acabes convirtiéndote en mi nuevo padrastro —refunfuñó, lanzándole a su madre una mirada de molestia.

Ella rió suavemente mientras volvía a pararse frente al cuadro tapado.

—¿Qué hay en ése lienzo? —inquirí con curiosidad cuando seguía a Zabini por las escaleras, rumbo a su dormitorio.

—Mi padre —murmuró en tono impersonal, sin girarse—. O eso es lo que creo, la tela que lo cubre está hechizada y no se puede quitar. Mi madre nunca quiere hablarme de ello.

Su habitación me sorprendió. Pese a ser enorme, la ingente multitud de cosas que la abarrotaban la empequeñecían.

La cama estaba en frente de la puerta, situada justo bajo un amplio ventanal sobre el que repiqueteaba la lluvia. Las sábanas arrugadas daban la impresión de que el Slytherin había pasado gran parte del día ahí tumbado, mirando cómo tras el cristal no había más que una vasta extensión de soledad.

En la pared derecha había una estantería abarrotada de libros, la mayoría novelas desorganizadas, algunas de las cuales estaban abiertas y desperdigadas por el suelo.

—Siempre leo varias cosas al mismo tiempo —explicó cuando advirtió en lo que me estaba fijando. Después siguió a lo suyo, rebuscando algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Al lado de los libros, sobre unas baldas de madera, descansaban infinidad de juguetes demasiado infantiles como para seguir siendo usados. Supe, sin que nadie lo corroborara, que todos habían tenido la misma voz de niño, que ningún otro crío además de Zabini los había empuñado. Lo imaginé sentado en el suelo, manejando dos de ellos con cada una de sus manos: moviéndolos ligeramente, haciendo que se persiguieran y se pelearan, planeando los diálogos que llevaban a cabo en su imaginación, sin necesidad de exteriorizarlos pues probablemente no hubiera tenido a ningún otro crío que lo escuchara.

Seguí inspeccionando los pósters, la escoba de carreras apoyada contra un armario… Me centré en un estandarte de Slytherin sobre el que estaban estampadas las firmas de Parkinson, Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe y el propio Zabini.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté.

—Lo firmamos cuando vinieron a la fiesta que organicé en mi casa hace un mes, ¿te acuerdas? Esa de la que pasaste por completo. —Me encogí de hombros, sin arrepentirme por la apatía que me llevó a declinar el ofrecimiento—. Deberías poner ahí tu autógrafo, así podré venderlo cuando te hagas famoso y decir tonterías como que estábamos muy unidos.

—¿Famoso por qué?

—Ni idea. Por relacionarte sexualmente con hongos y crear una nueva especie, por lavarle el pelo a Snape… Hay multitud de posibilidades. Oye, mírame un momento.

Me giré de soslayo y un flash me cegó momentáneamente. Zabini me miró a través de la cámara de fotos mágica, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Seguro que has salido muy guapo. ¿Te gusta? —Alzó el objeto—. Me la regaló mi madre hace unos días, pensaba llevarla mañana a los Mundiales. —Depositó el artefacto de nuevo en la mesa y se apoyó en ella con las manos—. Estoy seguro de que _alguien_ pagaría una buena cantidad de galeones por guardar para la posteridad este retrato tan adusto, ¿no crees? Quizá deba hacer copias: puede que además de Lisa, Daphne quiera enmarcarte en su pared.

Alcé una ceja, ignorando la pulla.

—Al final no me dijiste si era o no cierto lo de Millicent. Yo no me quejo, que conste, me parecería una grata sorpresa que fueras de los que piensan que la belleza está en el interior.

—No digas tonterías. —Me senté en un sofá bajo cercano a la estantería de los libros y me miré las uñas con indiferencia—. Tengo catorce años, por supuesto que soy superficial.

—No me malinterpretes, yo creo firmemente que la belleza está en el interior. Más concretamente, bajo la ropa. Pero ¿estuviste revolcándote con ella o no?

"_Dile lo de la chica, Pansy Parkinson."_

—No —sonreí, ladino—. Estuve ocupado.

—Oh —exclamó con interés. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a mí, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas—. ¿Con quién, si puede saberse? Tengo entendido que Daphne se pasó la noche confraternizando con un tal Bletchley. Y Lisa, bueno, me vi en la obligación de escoltarla a su casa. Ya sabes, soy un caballero.

"_Díselo… Que estuviste a punto de follártela, que no lo hiciste porque no quisiste."_

Fruncí el ceño. No estaba seguro de que me apeteciera hacerlo. Ya no por deferencia a Zabini, sino porque nunca fue mi estilo hablar más de la cuenta cuando ello no me reportaba ningún beneficio. ¿Y qué iba a sacar de aquello? Nada. Sólo perder un secreto que, en cierto modo, ataba a Parkinson a mí, que podría servirme de algo en un futuro.

"_Se está burlando de ti, te infravalora. Házselo pagar."_

_¿Para qué?,_ pensé. Disfrutar del sufrimiento de otros era patético. Los otros daban igual, siempre daban igual. Era como sentirse menos lamentable por algo por el mero hecho de que otro estuviera en la misma situación o en una incluso peor.

—¿Theodore? —Lo miré, descolocado. Me observaba con suspicacia, preguntándose por qué me había quedado callado de pronto.

"_Él te intentó arrebatar a Lisa, ¿recuerdas? Podrías haber perdido tu oportunidad con ella por su culpa."_

—Eh… sí. —Entonces noté un famoso cosquilleo en la lengua, que advertía de que el veneno se estaba acumulando en ella ante la idea de escupirle a Zabini lo de la Slytherin—. Estuve con Parkinson.

El chico parpadeó despacio.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te habías olvidado de ella? Al parecer todos lo hicisteis. Malfoy se perdió con esas dos tías, Greengrass se revolcaba con Bletchley, tú acompañabas… muy caballerosamente, claro —añadí con mofa—, a Lisa a su casa… Mientras Parkinson lloraba sola en un rincón de las escaleras. Qué trágico.

"_¿Notas ahora cómo su careta de bufón se le va despegando? ¿Cómo, tras ella, sólo hay un niño sorprendido, herido?" _

Tenía razón. La sonrisa había comenzado a bailarle en la boca, titubeante, como si se estuviera forzando a sí mismo a mantenerla cuando estaba claro que no quería hacerlo. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que mi _affaire_ con Parkinson pudiera molestarle a alguien más que a Malfoy —y únicamente por considerarla como una propiedad que, aunque despreciara, le pertenecía—. Pero el Monstruo supo verlo mucho antes que yo, se fijó en que Zabini nunca miraba a la chica durante demasiado tiempo, que solía ignorarla con aire casual. Que cuando Draco llamaba la atención de ella, el moreno le dedicaba comentarios especialmente crípticos. Que la mayoría de sus insultos estaban destinados a dejarlo en ridículo ante Parkinson. Como cuando bromeó sobre su supuesto interés sexual por Potter, como cuando le retó a tomarse una poción en nuestra primera fiesta para que se olvidara de ella.

Zabini juntó y separó las yemas de los dedos, fijándose en ellas y evitando así que viera su expresión.

—Ya veo. Qué considerado eres, Nott, yendo a consolar a la solitaria dama. —Se rió entre dientes—. Y entonces qué, ¿charlasteis sobre la humedad de Londres? Es un tema muy recurrido. O quizá… —alargó la última palabra, dudoso.

—Quizá, sí. Nos dedicamos sobre todo al _"quizá"_.

—No quiere que se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Su murmullo meditabundo me descolocó. En primer lugar por la certeza de sus palabras y, en segundo, por lo que implicaban. A Zabini jamás le había importado lo que fuera "políticamente correcto" con respecto a la vida privada de otros. Es más, se dedicaba a difundirla y adulterarla siempre que pudiera.

—Para que no se entere Malfoy —aclaró.

—Ah, ya. Sí, me pidió que no comentara nada.

Se incorporó, con la cara de siempre afianzada de nuevo: la sonrisa burlona levantando sus comisuras. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión la burla no le llegaba a los ojos, que parecían más opacos que nunca.

—Entonces tendremos que guardar su pequeño secreto para poder chantajearla en un futuro, ¿no crees? Yo, personalmente, pienso pedirle a cambio ropa interior usada. La de Goyle no me termina de gustar. —Fingió un escalofrío—. Deberíamos acostarnos ya. Cada uno en su cama, quiero decir, a menos que se te ocurra lo contrario… —Se rió ante mi ceja alzada—. De acuerdo, nada de sexo salvaje.

Me incorporé con una sensación extraña en la boca, como si acabara de comer algo en mal estado y la lengua conservara el sabor a putrefacción. Fui hacia la puerta y, antes de salir rumbo a la habitación que me habían preparado, pregunté:

—¿Por qué no decírselo a Malfoy? —Ya no había ganas de humillarlo, sólo curiosidad—. Se cabrearía con Parkinson y eso… digamos que reduciría las posibilidades de una reconciliación entre ambos.

Zabini, tumbado con los pies colgando de la cama y con la mirada perdida en el techo, sonrió enigmáticamente:

—¿Y por qué iba a querer yo algo así?

* * *

—_Theodore, cariño, despierta._

_Abrí los ojos con demasiada rapidez, casi sintiendo dolor al despegar unos párpados que parecían pegados. Después de dos latidos que retumbaron con fuerza en mi pecho, como si el corazón tratara de abrirse paso al exterior para huir de lo que le esperaba, me habitué a la oscuridad del dormitorio._

_No me fijé especialmente en que aquella habitación no era la de Zabini, sino la mía. Tampoco en que estaba decorada como cuando era un crío: juguetes olvidados en la estantería, cubiertos de polvo, preguntándose por qué nunca habían sido usados; libros infantiles repletos de dibujos, abiertos sobre el pequeño escritorio de oscura madera que había bajo la ventana. Y al fondo, con un color tan blanco que contrastaba con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, estaba el piano. _

_Pero yo no podía apartar la vista de ella. Sentada sobre la cama en la que yo estaba tumbado, con la cara girada hacia la ventana de tal modo que quedaba oculta por su larga cortina de pelo negro, que caía con languidez hasta casi las sábanas. Aspiré profundamente, ansioso, y no capté aquél olor cítrico suyo tan característico. En vez de frescura, entre mis fosas nasales se filtró un hedor denso, pesado, como si entre el aire que había inhalado se colaran miles de partículas que me obstruían las vías respiratorias. Era azufre y sangre putrefacta. _

_Jadeé, aterrado. _

_Las muñecas finas, frágiles y demasiado pálidas, descansaban sobre sus muslos mientras un aire que sólo podía salir de mi respiración acelerada le mecía el cabello y el blanco camisón de gasa. _

—_Mamá… —una voz mucho más aguda e infantil que la mía se atragantó por la sorpresa y el miedo. Era apenas un siseo, como el que produce un ofidio al sacar la lengua para tratar de averiguar qué amenazas hay a su alrededor. _

—_Estoy aquí, cielo —susurró con la ternura que casi había olvidado que manaba de ella. Nunca se pareció a mi padre en ese aspecto, al menos no que recordara entonces. Ella siempre me leía por las noches y me acariciaba el pelo cuando sonreía, o me enseñaba música y admiraba mis progresos. Era perfecta—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. _

_Intenté levantarme de la cama. No sé si para abrazarla o para salir corriendo de allí. Había algo en la luz que la luna filtraba a través de las cortinas que envolvía su figura de manera fantasmagórica. Algo en la manera en la que hablaba, tan similar y a la vez tan heladamente distinta a lo que recordaba propio de ella, que me ponía de punta el vello de la nuca. Y no me miraba a los ojos, como hacía siempre. Se mantenía erguida pero lánguida, de cara al cristal, como si estuviera esperando algo. _

_Me revolví, cada vez más ansioso, tratando de incorporarme. Pero no podía. Las sábanas me presionaban cada vez más contra el colchón, imposibilitando el escape y dificultando la respiración. _

_Giré la cara a ambos lados con rapidez, buscando la forma de salir. Ella, sin inmutarse, chistó con suavidad para que me calmara y le prestara atención. _

—_Theodore, no puedes dormirte o él vendrá. _

—_¿Qui… quién vendrá…? —Tartamudeó la extraña voz que salía de entre mis labios, anegada en el pánico. Noté cómo los lacrimales me picaban y la vista se me nublaba, advirtiéndome de la cercanía del llanto. Traté de parpadear para evitarlo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba dentro de él, notaba todo lo que lo rozaba, pero no respondía a mis deseos, como si lo manejara alguien más y sólo me permitiera sentarme en silencio en una esquina para observar la función. _

—_Tienes que mantener siempre un ojo abierto, Theodore, o no podrás huir cuando llegue. —Lo decía a modo de arrullo, como si le cantara una nana a un bebé. Una que hablaba de un Infierno helado repleto de muerte. _

_Escuché un gruñido. Comenzó como una nota lejana y temblorosa, casi imperceptible, que fue creciendo y agravándose a medida que mi cuerpo se debatía inútilmente contra el colchón. Parecía el bramido de una criatura sobrenatural, un depredador, que salivaba con sus ojos puestos en su víctima ante la perspectiva de devorarla. _

—_No dejes que te atrape —continuó mi madre con su canción de cuna. Una de sus manos se separó de su regazo y se posó sobre mi rodilla. Noté que estaba congelada aún a través de las mantas—. Corre con todas tus fuerzas en la dirección contraria. _

—_Mamá, no te entiendo, yo…_

_El sonido se hizo más y más alto, ensordeciéndome. Pese a ello, escuché a la perfección el sutil murmullo de ella:_

—_Ya viene… _

—_¿Qué es ese ruido? —grité, con las lágrimas abrasándome las mejillas y la respiración cada vez más agitada. Me estaba quedando sin aire, los pulmones se negaban a aceptar aquellas partículas infectas, cerrándose en banda y haciendo que me diera vueltas la cabeza. _

_Su risa provocó que aullara de terror. Era un tintineo metálico, ajado, inhumano. El gruñido provenía de su garganta. _

—_¡Mamá! ¿Qué es? ¡Mamá, tengo miedo!_

_Entonces se giró hacia mí. _

_Su boca, deformada horriblemente, se había transformado en una gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y manchados de sangre negruzca. Sus ojos, amarillentos y viperinos, brillaban en la oscuridad. _

—_No te preocupes, mi vida. No pasa nada, son sólo los monstruos que hay bajo tu cama, en tu cabeza… —Después, añadió con esa voz pegajosa que tanto conocía—: Bienvenido a casa, Theodore Nott. _

Me desperté al ser zarandeado por alguien. Me incorporé de golpe en la cama, apoyando las manos tras la espalda, tratando de tragarme el grito ahogado para volver a respirar. Estaba empapado en un sudor helado, con los ojos desorbitados y una sensación de angustia punzándome en las sienes y el pecho.

A mi lado, aún con la mano en mi hombro, Zabini me observaba con cautela. Más serio de lo que le había visto jamás. Me apretó amistosamente antes de soltarme y se sentó frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Estabas gritando y vine a ver qué te pasaba —explicó en voz baja—. Cuando llegué te movías como un loco y murmurabas… cosas. —Bajó la vista, fijándola en la colcha, antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Estabas teniendo sueños guarros? —trató de bromear, sin mucho éxito. La risa pareció morir antes de alcanzar su lengua. Al final, tras un suspiro, me tocó la rodilla que temblaba a su lado—. ¿Estás bien, Theodore?

"_Estás perfectamente, ya lo sabes."_

—Sí, estoy bien —murmuré, sintiendo mi voz como un eco de algo ajeno a mí.

Entonces sonrió con burla, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes hubiera existido, y se echó para atrás en el colchón con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos.

—¿Sabes qué? No me gusta dormir solo. Prefiero tener algo calentito con lo que rozarme, ya me entiendes.

—¿Qué? —No comprendía nada, aún estaba descolocado por la pesadilla.

—Que te hagas a un lado, objeto inanimado y potencialmente calentito, he venido a restregarme contra ti.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y me apartó, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que se tumbara a mi derecha. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se cubrió con las mantas y se giró hacia el lado contrario.

—Túmbate de una vez, no seas pesado —dijo al cabo del rato—. Mañana tenemos que madrugar y deberíamos estar descansados. Además, no puedo esperar a que te duermas para tocarte bajo las sábanas.

* * *

—Hace un calor infernal aquí dentro —se quejó Goyle, abanicándose con la mano de manera exagerada.

—En realidad, el Infierno está helado. —Le di un trago a la botella que me pasaba Crabbe con bastante reticencia.

Mi interlocutor abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo. Algo, a todas luces, ofensivo.

—Ya os dije que la tienda estaba climatizada —explicó Zabini mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se quedaba únicamente con unos calzoncillos a cuadros grises y verdes—. Podéis desnudaros, creo que lo soportaré.

Habíamos coincidido en el partido con Crabbe, Goyle y los padres de éstos, unos asientos por debajo de los Malfoy. Al parecer, las entradas que aquél pretendiente iluso del Ministerio —en palabras de Zabini— le había dado a Lilianae, no eran lo suficientemente caras como para merecer la Tribuna Principal.

La tienda mágica era bastante aceptable. Grande, por supuesto, con un pequeño saloncito entre las dos habitaciones en el que estábamos los cuatro tirados. Yo, ocupando un sofá entero, bocarriba, dándole sorbitos a la botella medio vacía de vino de elfo que se había traído Goyle; éste y Crabbe, sobre unos pufs situados frente a una mesa baja en la que habíamos dejado las prendas de abrigo; Zabini estaba recostado en un sillón de terciopelo burdeos, prácticamente desnudo.

El partido había terminado hacía media hora y, de fondo, seguían escuchándose los patéticos gritos de la afición irlandesa. El juego fue una experiencia soporífera aliñada con los alaridos de los gorilas y sus progenitores y con los flashes de la cámara de Zabini dedicados, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a las chicas que había por la grada. Y a las veelas, claro.

—Eh, Vincent, ¿dónde está Draco? —inquirió Goyle.

—Ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me dijo cuando nos separamos que iría a su tienda a coger unas cosas y luego vendría para acá.

Como si hubiera sido convocada, la rubia cabeza del aludido apareció entre los pliegues de la entrada de la tienda. Tenía una expresión extraña: con la sonrisa demasiado tirante, demasiado perversa, y los ojos brillando por la emoción anticipada. Me incorporé sobre un codo, la alegría de Malfoy nunca era buena señal.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuré.

Se fijó en mí, con las cejas alzadas con mofa, y después en los calzoncillos de Zabini.

—¿Interrumpo algún tipo de orgía gay? —Yo estaba únicamente con los vaqueros puestos, el jersey, los calcetines y la camiseta habían quedado olvidados sobre la mesita. Tal y como lo había hecho toda la ropa del moreno y algunas prendas de Crabbe y Goyle—. Maricas. —Masculló, sonriente, mientras se abría paso hacia el interior y tomaba asiento a mi lado, apartándome las piernas de un empujón para hacerse hueco—. No os vais a creer de lo que me he enterado…

—¿De que deberías volver a usar gomina? —interrumpió Zabini—. Ese look tan casual y desenfadado no te pega.

—Me lo recomendó tu madre. Bien, como iba diciendo… Va a pasar algo grande. —Mi suspiro de aburrimiento se cortó en seco cuando prosiguió—: Se están reuniendo muchos. He visto a tu padre, Nott.

—¿Qué?

—¿Muchos qué? —Goyle, agitando la botella bocabajo y comprobando con pesar que no quedaba ni una gota, gruñó—. ¿Padres?

—Tu idiotez merece un estudio clínico. —Rodó los ojos grises, dejándolo por imposible, y se dirigió a mí—. Mortífagos.

—Vaya, ¿están de fiesta? No pensé que apoyaran a Irlanda, los tenía por gente más patriótica, no sé por qué.

Malfoy fulminó a Zabini con los ojos grises entrecerrados, retándolo a decir cualquier otra cosa para lanzarse sobre él y partirle la cara a puñetazos. No malinterpretéis esto, en realidad el rubio estaba totalmente en contra de la violencia. O sea, la violencia física. Según él, un auténtico mago se peleaba con la varita. Sin embargo estaba sumamente excitado, nervioso, y parecía dispuesto a dejar sus credenciales a un lado y ensuciarse los nudillos con la sangre de otro.

Blaise se limitó a reír entre dientes.

—Explícate —exigí, con la espalda tensa.

—Verás, mis padres me estaban metiendo prisa para que me fuera con vosotros. —Ignoró el _"qué raro"_ que siseó Zabini—. Pero yo no encontraba la varita, así que me entretuve buscándola…

—¿Para qué querías la varita? —preguntó Crabbe—. No podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, somos menores.

—Parece que la estupidez de Goyle es contagiosa. —Acto seguido explicó muy despacio, como si se dirigiera a alguien sumamente retrasado—: Estamos en un recinto repleto de magos, con magia por todas partes y con la mayor parte del Ministerio aquí dentro. Nadie se enteraría de que hemos realizado hechizos de forma ilegal. Los demás las habéis traído, ¿no? —A excepción de Crabbe, todos asentimos—. El caso es que estaba retrasándome y antes de que pudiera salir… vi a Emmanuel.

—¿A quién? —Zabini nos miró al resto, que asentíamos con comprensión.

—Es mi padre —expliqué.

—Me sorprendió, ya que según tenía entendido había rechazado la oferta de Fudge de venir a los Mundiales. Cuando salí de la tienda, vi a vuestros padres —señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Crabbe y a Goyle— acercándose también. Lo encontré raro, que se reunieran en un lugar como este, me refiero, así que me escondí tras una tienda cercana y esperé. Fueron llegando más y más, incluso vi a los padres de Pansy y de Daphne. Cuando aparecieron Avery y los Carrow supe que iba a pasar algo, así que me acerqué un poco más para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

—Espera, espera. —Zabini se acarició la barbilla, meditabundo—. Todos esos son mortífagos, ¿no? Quiero decir, de los que no han sido encerrados en Azkaban.

Malfoy lo miró de hito en hito, anonadado porque un Slytherin le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta tan obvia.

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde demonios te has metido para no saber algo así? —Por primera vez receló de él. No como lo había hecho antes porque no le cayera bien, sino pensando en todo aquello de lo que Lucius le había estado advirtiendo: _"No te fíes de nadie, Draco, especialmente de nadie que esté alejado de nuestro círculo de amistades"—._ Zabini, vete. Esto es un asunto privado —dijo al fin, con frialdad.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada feroz. Sin embargo, las palabras de Malfoy me hicieron caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, Zabini no era igual que nosotros. Hasta ese momento no habíamos tenido ningún inconveniente: nada de lo que habíamos dicho, incluyendo el apoyo que algunos profesaron a la labor del basilisco, comprometía a nuestras familias. Habíamos hablado de muggles, _sangre sucia_, de Sirius Black… Y el tono de esas charlas era sibilino, la luz bajo las que las teníamos, verde. Era Slytherin. Fuéramos o no tolerantes, nos incluía a todos.

Pero eso era distinto. Los nombres de nuestros padres salían a colación y su apoyo a la causa del Lord quedaba patente. Eso, en un momento en el que se creía que Voldemort había muerto y los buenos reinarían sobre la Tierra, no era algo de lo que alardear fuera de un selecto grupo. El Wizengamot estaba callado, pero no había olvidado a los Malfoy, los Greengrass, los Crabbe o los Goyle.

Entonces, ¿qué haríamos con Blaise Zabini? Apareció un primero de septiembre, con su sonrisa curva y sus aires de payaso. ¿Dónde había estado antes de eso? ¿Sería seguro para nosotros que supiera con certeza que todos los rumores sobre nuestras familias tenían una base sólida?

—¿Me estás insinuando, Malfoy —dijo el moreno, paladeando la frase con delicadeza—, que quieres que salga de mi propia tienda?

Todos lo miramos. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle tenían sus ojos clavados en él. Sin embargo, no parecía especialmente afectado, sino más bien relajado, como si supiera a ciencia cierta cómo moverse en ese tipo de situación.

—Fingiré que no has dicho nada —concluyó al fin, rompiendo el silencio—. Aunque, claro, si lo deseas puedes salir a charlar sobre tus asuntos privados fuera. Creo que a los simpatizantes de Irlanda que corren y beben como bárbaros por ahí les encantará enterarse de lo que has averiguado.

Malfoy dudó. Se mordía el labio inferior, sin dejar de observarlo. No lo soportaba, había algo en Zabini, en su sutil neutralidad, que le ponía los nervios de punta. Porque aunque Parkinson no pareciera cómoda con la tortura muggle, aunque yo argumentara que me era completamente indiferente, sabíamos en qué bando estábamos. Sabíamos que teníamos que mantener la boca cerrada por la cuenta que nos traía. ¿Qué sabía Zabini? ¿A qué estaba atado alguien como él?

—Déjalo, Malfoy. —Las miradas de todos se clavaron entonces en mí—. ¿Qué más da? Ya has mencionado a todos nuestros padres. Tampoco era algo que no se supiera, menos dentro de nuestra Casa. Si a Zabini le apeteciera compartir la información… —me detuve, dándole un mayor impacto a la frase—, bueno, no sería de nosotros de quién tendrían que preocuparse él o su madre.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer yo algo como eso? —Esa sonrisa ancha, esa misma frase que había mencionado la noche anterior.

—¡Callad! —ordenó Goyle. Todos nos quedamos atónitos. Miraba fijamente a la puerta, con una mano extendida hacia nosotros para que nos mantuviéramos quietos y en silencio—. ¿Habéis oído eso?

—¿Que si hemos oído el…? —Malfoy enmudeció. La jubilosa multitud parecía haberse vuelto loca: los cánticos habían sido sustituidos por gritos aterrados y en lugar de música se escuchaban explosiones. Algo iba mal—. Mierda, ¡joder! Ya ha empezado.

—Hay algo ahí fuera, ¿lo veis? —explicó Goyle, señalando como, efectivamente, en una zona de la tienda la tela se hundía cada pocos segundos, como si alguien estuviera dando toquecitos en ella desde el otro lado.

Malfoy se abrió paso a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada, mascullando algo que sonaba a _"joder, joder, joder, maldito Zabini, joder"_. Cuando abrió el cierre y sacó la cabeza con sospecha, un avión de papel de color violeta se coló por encima de él y comenzó a dar vueltas en el techo de la tienda.

—¿Pero qué…? —Bufó, airado, y volvió a meterse dentro. Con un revoloteo de varita, atrajo al avión hacia él y lo deshizo con dedos ágiles. Sus ojos recorrieron las líneas garabateadas a toda prisa a medida que su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Crabbe. Se había acercado a Malfoy y trataba de leer la nota por encima de su hombro.

—Es un memorándum —expliqué. Todos nos habíamos puesto ya en pie, tensos y alerta—. Los usan en el Ministerio para la comunicación interdepartamental.

—"_Draco, sal de aquí inmediatamente _—leyó el rubio. Había urgencia en su voz y un ligero temblor de nerviosismo—._ Llévate a los demás contigo. Id al bosque, rápido. Nos encontraremos más tarde en el lugar en el que nos dejó el traslador."_ —Quemó la nota y pisó las ascuas que cayeron al suelo. Cuando se cercioró de que había quedado ilegible, levantó la vista hacia nosotros—. Ya lo habéis oído, ¡moveos! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Pero por qué…? —preguntó Goyle, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo pensando en coger algo que pudiera necesitar para una excursión por el campo.

—No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Deprisa!

Salimos de la tienda tal y como estábamos, a excepción de Zabini, que insistió en coger la cámara y una chaqueta.

Una vez en la puerta, me quedé estático, hipnotizado.

Creo que Malfoy no perdió el tiempo y echó a correr hacia donde su padre le había ordenado hacerlo. Me parece que Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron, no estoy seguro. Yo me mantuve donde estaba, clavado al suelo por una fuerza inconmensurable, como un vulgar trozo de metal atraído por un enorme e inflexible imán, sin notar apenas las piedras que me magullaban las plantas de los pies desnudos.

—Theodore, Theodore… ¡Nott, vamos, no te quedes ahí! —Zabini me agitaba el brazo, angustiado, mientras la piel se iba erizando. No sé si por el aire frío o por las risas complacidas que se hacían eco en mi cabeza—. Tenemos que… Por Salazar.

Y ahí estaban, a menos de veinte metros de nosotros. Fue la primera vez que vi aquella máscara, que me maravillé con su grotesca forma. Deduje que mi padre guardaba la suya en su despacho, junto a la túnica negra manchada de sangre reseca y vulgar. Esa habitación había permanecido siempre cerrada con un hechizo y entrar en ella me estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Había pensado alguna vez en los mortífagos, por supuesto. En lo que hacían, en por qué lo hacían. Siempre me había sido indiferente. Tanto ellos como su autoproclamado Lord no me importaban en lo más mínimo. Es más, y como ya dije: me parecía contraproducente matar a los muggles, a los que consideraba poco más que ganado.

Pero, pese a mis fuertes convicciones y mi apatía natural, una sensación abrasiva me corroía los músculos.

"_Nunca has sabido ver el qué o el porqué, Theodore Nott. Te obcecas en pensar que todos persiguen el mismo fin…"_

_¿Y no lo hacían?,_ me pregunté. Matar muggles para corroborar su supremacía, para imponer una jerarquía en la que reinara el más fuerte.

"_Hay multitud de motivos para cometer un asesinato. El odio, el poder, el miedo, la diversión, la necesidad… Unirse a Él puede ser, únicamente, un medio para conseguir un fin, no el fin en sí mismo."_

Estaba corriendo, siendo arrastrado por Zabini, que mascullaba improperios para sí mientras me llevaba con dificultad entre las tiendas. No sabía cuándo había empezado a moverme y había dejado de observarlos con un reciente interés. No sabía por qué entonces sentí la necesidad de conocer todos sus motivos, de averiguar más. De estudiarlos. Como si fueran pequeños experimentos.

Agité la cabeza, tratando de despejarme. Me sentía extraño, ajeno, fuera de mí continuamente. Dividido en dos fragmentos, no necesariamente del mismo tamaño. Era como si una parte de mí, que reconocía, quisiera ir hacia la izquierda pero otra, mucho más grande, me exigiera ir hacia la derecha. Esta pequeña batalla interior me daba dolor de cabeza, me obnubilaba, dejándome estático en un punto.

—¿Ese no es Malfoy?

Zabini señalaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Había un chico rubio, apoyado contra uno de los árboles que había al linde del bosque cercano al campamento. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, demasiado satisfecho. Era él, no había duda.

—¿Qué hace ahí? —pregunté, a nadie en particular.

—No sé, me ha parecido ver a Potter, Weasley y Granger corriendo colina arriba. Les estaría regalando una de sus muestras de afecto y simpatía, ya sabes que no puede dar un día por terminado si no les amarga la existencia. —Chasqueó la lengua, con desprecio, y continuó diciendo algo sobre el afán obsesivo del rubio con Potty.

No le estaba escuchando.

Una pequeña sacudida en el ambiente lo precedió, como la vibración de un vaso de cristal antes de estallar en mil pedazos. Noté cómo todo mi ser se congestionaba en un punto situado en el centro del estómago, a expensas de lo que iba a pasar. Cuando surgió en el cielo, sobre todas nuestras cabezas, sobre todas nuestras esperanzas e ilusiones, sobre todo nuestro aplomo, se hizo el silencio.

Sólo duro un instante. Pero fue tan pesado, tan intenso y feroz, que sentí que jamás podría volver a escuchar nada.

Después, comenzaron los gritos. Aparecieron del mismo modo que esa congestión en mi estómago se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, como una explosión, una supernova que lo destrozaba todo a su paso.

La Marca Tenebrosa. Enorme, horrenda, imponente. Una gran calavera conformada por lo más oscuro de la noche, de cuya boca salía una serpiente que reptaba por el miedo de todos los que estaban bajo ella.

Zabini, con los ojos abiertos de par en par clavados en ella, le hizo una foto casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Como si necesitara corroborar después de aquello que todo eso no había sido producto de su imaginación.

En muchísimas ocasiones me habían dicho lo que significaba esa marca. Era el símbolo del Lord, repetía mi padre, aquél con el que se celebraba un asesinato, un triunfo. Sin embargo, no sentí que fuera de ese modo. Al menos no para mí. Me daba igual quién lo hubiera inventado y conjurado, me daba lo mismo si se posicionaba sobre alguien asesinado tras una carcajada.

Era lo que inspiraba. Ese aliento contenido, atragantando las venas y parando la circulación; esos músculos helados y agarrotados, dificultando una huída que parecía vital; ese grito posterior, con la boca tan abierta que los labios permanecían tirantes, por el que se colaban tus peores pesadillas.

Un conocido cosquilleo me trepó desde la parte baja de la columna hasta la boca, tensándome las comisuras hacia arriba. Aspiré con fuerza y creí oler el pánico y la desesperanza.

Fue como aquél sueño en casa de Zabini. El aire pesado, cargado de partículas de azufre y sangre, de promesas que nadie quería que se cumplieran. De muerte.

Sin saber por qué, comencé a reírme. No reconocí la carcajada, era demasiado cruel y salvaje. Demasiado inhumana. Me recordaba a aquella que resonaba en mi cabeza, la que salía de entre una hilera de dientes afilados y amarillentos.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando Lisa te preguntó a qué querías dedicarte? ¿Cuando te dijo que ella quería ser medimaga?"_

Lo recordaba vagamente, sí. Recordé haber pensado brevemente en ello, haberme encogido de hombros con aburrimiento.

"_Nada. En ése momento pensabas que no querías hacer nada. Ser nada. No tenías una meta, no había un futuro. La meta, el futuro, nos conforma a ojos ajenos, pero jamás representa la infinidad de detalles que guardamos."_

Zabini gritó algo que no escuché, tirándome del brazo. Vi su cara congestionada por la urgencia, la ansiedad con la que miraba al bosque. Quería que saliéramos de allí.

"_Somos el motivo por el cual hemos escogido un camino, no el camino. Somos los medios que justifican un fin, no el fin. ¿Sabes ya lo que eres, Theodore Nott?"_

¿Lo que soy? Necesitaba saber quién era, primero, para después saber lo que era. Al menos, a mis catorce años era lo lógico.

El Monstruo rió, indulgente. A fin de cuentas, aún era un crío que no entendía nada. Mucho menos a sí mismo.

Zabini salió corriendo finalmente, gritándome algo. No le hice caso. Me tumbé en el suelo, bocarriba, sin dejar de observar aquella Marca que cada vez parecía brillar más.

La serpiente que se enroscaba sobre la calavera pareció observarme directamente cuando le pregunté.

—¿Qué soy?

"_Mortífago."

* * *

_

—¿Dónde está Daphne? —preguntó Malfoy cuando el tren comenzó a moverse. Se fijó en que sobre el portaequipajes no había ninguna de las tres maletas que Greengrass solía llevar a Hogwarts.

—Estará con Pansy. —Crabbe se encogió de hombros y siguió poniendo cartas sobre el asiento que le separaba de Goyle, dispuesto a comenzar la primera partida de snap explosivo del curso.

Típico. Que sus compañeras estuvieran en paradero desconocido o que las cosas hubieran empezado a ponerse interesantes no parecía importar en lo más mínimo a ninguno de esos dos. No sabía si admirar su sencillez o sobrecogerme por su estupidez.

Zabini, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma y la mirada perdida en el paisaje que pasaba fugazmente por la ventana, suspiró con resignación. Lo observé con un ligero interés, debatiéndome en si aquello que lo ofuscaba tenía que ver con máscaras plateadas y calaveras grotescas sobre el cielo o con niñas subdesarrolladas. Su actitud satírica no había desaparecido a pesar de todo, pero era evidente a ojos expertos que la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba estaba más tirante que de costumbre.

Sobra decir, por supuesto, que nadie más se percató del hecho. Aun con catorce años, Zabini era un mentiroso sumamente profesional. Una gran careta que ocultaba miles de secretos y de expresiones contritas. Me sorprendí a mí mismo deseando guardar esos secretos en mi baúl metafórico, pensando en ellos como si de un trofeo se tratara o, más concretamente, como si fueran una rata de laboratorio a la que observar con atención mientras se retorcía de manera agónica.

—Fabuloso —masculló el moreno, con una de esas caras burlonas tan evidentemente falsas—, gracias a Malfoy y a Nott esto se ha convertido en una zona libre de género femenino.

—O sea, en tu sueño húmedo —respondió con acidez el rubio, picado precisamente porque las chicas hubieran tenido la desfachatez de ignorarlo—. De nada.

—Oh, sí, Draco. —La desgana de Zabini era deprimente; sus párpados caídos por el aburrimiento, más aún—. Bájame los pantalones y hazme un hombre.

Me puse en pie, sonriendo de medio lado ante el palpable rencor que se notaba entre ambos. Visto desde fuera y analizado con frialdad, era bastante cómico.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas? —Malfoy me miró con sospecha mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta del compartimento. Añadió con malicia—: Si quieres saber dónde está Turpin sería más rápido que le preguntaras a Zabini.

Giré la cabeza de soslayo, sin borrar mi mueca cínica. No negaré que disfrutaba enormemente del malestar infantil que sentía tanto el uno como el otro. Quizá mi disfrute tampoco fuera especialmente maduro pero, tras haber tenido que soportar sus pullas durante el verano, el verlos tan enfurruñados y actuando de esa manera tan evidentemente movida por la puerilidad me hacía sentir superior a ellos. Como si absolutamente ninguna cosa que pudieran decir, por muy venenosa que fuera, me afectara.

—Voy a buscar a Parkinson —me regodeé en cómo ambos se crispaban sin apenas cambiar de expresión—. Quizá se sienta sola.

¿Que si dije la verdad? En parte. En realidad quería ver con quién compartían asiento Greengrass y ella, no tenía el menor interés en aliviar el patetismo de ninguna de las dos. Una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si estaría con ese tal Miles Bletchley, si ella demostraría que en realidad él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Otra parte de mí, mucho más grande, mucho más amarga, sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de joder.

En el más amplio sentido de la palabra, por supuesto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tren y esquivaba a los alegres y estúpidos estudiantes que aburrían a sus interlocutores con sus hazañas veraniegas, vi por entre el cristal de una puerta cómo Lisa charlaba animadamente con una de las gemelas Patil y con Boot, que se recolocaba las gafas una y otra vez en un burdo intento de parecer interesante.

Es trágico el grado de patetismo al que puede llegar el ser humano y, en ese momento, Terry Boot me pareció un ejemplo perfecto del hecho.

Continué mi paseo, sin inmutarme, hasta que finalmente me encontré con Greengrass. Salía de un compartimento con una sonrisa, excusándose con que tenía que ir al servicio y que en seguida volvía. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en la pared que, casualmente, estaba justo al lado de la puerta del baño.

Entreabrió la boca cuando me vio, como si fuera a decir algo. Debió pensárselo mejor porque la cerró, chasqueó la lengua, y trató de seguir con lo que iba a hacer sin prestarme atención. Trató, por supuesto. Cuando noté cómo se esforzaba por no mirarme, por abrir la puerta que tenía al lado sin tocarme, por contener la respiración y mantener su cara de indiferencia, escuché aquello:

"_Es tan fácil que resulta decepcionante."_

Coincidía. Pese a ello, alcé una ceja antes de apoyar la mano sobre la puerta que estaba a punto de aislar a Greengrass en un baño a salvo de mis ganas de humillarla. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al verme entrar con ella en el estrecho habitáculo y cerrar tras de mí, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Theodore? —inquirió con altanería cuando la acorralé contra la pared con ambos brazos.

No contesté, agaché la cabeza y comencé a besarle el cuello con frialdad, deteniéndome con regocijo para observar cómo tras cada expiración sobre él la piel se erizaba.

—Apártate.

Su estoicismo empezó a resquebrajarse cuando apoyé sobre su frente la mía y mi mano reptó por su muslo. La respiración se le aceleraba aunque tratara de fingir lo contrario y en sus ojos, brillantes por la furia y quizá algo más, no se reflejaban los míos.

No. Se reflejaban unos ofidios y pérfidos que me prometían que seguir adelante sería lo mejor, que en realidad era lo que yo deseaba. Tanto a esos ojos amarillos como a los míos azules les importaba bien poco lo que ella quisiera.

—Estoy saliendo con Miles —susurró cuando llegué hasta el dobladillo de sus bragas.

—¿Y?

Exhaló el aire contenido, caliente, sobre mi boca entreabierta cuando mi mano fría se adentró bajo la tela. No sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer, así que improvisé al ritmo del eco de las carcajadas crueles que resonaban en mi mente. Tanteé hasta que acaricié un punto que hizo que Greengrass ahogara un gemido al fondo de su garganta.

Concentrado en la fricción noté de manera muy lejana cómo mi soberbia se henchía casi tanto como mi polla. Estaba por encima, escupiendo en su petulancia, su indiferencia y su orgullo. Convirtiéndome al fin en la serpiente en vez de en el ratón, consiguiendo paralizar con el veneno al roedor y observando con satisfacción cómo éste se deshacía ante mis ojos.

Se deshacía mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los párpados cerrados y temblorosos.

"_Mírala, no te pierdas toda esa masa informe de emociones moldeadas a tu antojo."_

Con una sonrisa que no sentí propia me aventuré con el dedo anular. Era una sensación extraña, pegajosa, húmeda y bochornosamente cálida. Pero agradable, poderosa.

Greengrass era más mía que suya.

"_Es lo que tú haces que sea." _

Cuando ella se asió con desesperación al cuello de mi camisa decidí probar con el dedo índice también. Sus suspiros no se hicieron de rogar. Movió la cadera ligeramente, acercándola más a mi pierna, rindiéndose.

"_No merece la pena. Es solo una zorra más, Theodore Nott. Alguien que se deja vejar sin pensárselo dos veces. Patético."_

Me pregunté si era eso lo que estaba haciendo, dejarse vejar. Daphne Greengrass, la chica más orgullosa que conocía. La más egoísta. La que pensaba en ella en todo momento y pisaba al que hiciera falta para conseguir aquello que deseaba. La que deseaba, precisamente, aquello que no podía tener.

A la que la mayor parte del tiempo odiaba, la que disfrutaba con ello y acrecentaba ese odio con palabras sibilinas. A la que en algún que otro momento buscaba, la que estaba allí con una sonrisa de superioridad y una mueca de victoria. A la que nunca mentía, la que nunca me mentía, por mucho que la verdad fuera agónicamente cruel, o especialmente por ello.

La que se estaba dejando violar el ego, desacreditar con el movimiento incesante de mi muñeca. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No entendía ese sentimiento que manaba de ella cada vez más claramente: esa mezcolanza entre odio y aborrecimiento, necesidad y comprensión. Parecía una promesa en un idioma que no conocía.

Le mordí el labio inferior y aumenté el ritmo al compás de los gemidos que se me colaban en la boca, casi bailando sobre mi lengua. Aquellos que me tragaba para alimentar a una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y venenosos.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y lanzó una exclamación ahogada, aún sujeta a mis hombros a consecuencia de la precariedad con la que sentía que sus rodillas la sostendrían. Ya estaba. Lo habría logrado.

Una agradable sensación de satisfacción tensó mi comisura hasta alzarla, como si mi sonrisa estuviera enganchada del hilo con el que un titiritero mueve a su marioneta. Hasta que Greengrass no salió de allí no comprendí que esa vez ni ella ni yo manejábamos los hilos, que ambos éramos los juguetes de algo mucho más grande, mucho más oscuro, mucho más perverso.

Cuando ella se repuso, me apartó con un par de manos desdeñosas. Me desconcertó no encontrar absolutamente nada en su expresión. No había ira, no había deseo, no había rencor o el augurio de que pagaría muy caro lo que había hecho.

Nada. No había nada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, de cara a la puerta, con el pomo asido. Su voz era impersonal pero entre líneas se podía percibir la vibración en el timbre. La que producen la decepción y el miedo—. Hay algo distinto en ti, Nott. No me gusta, huele a podrido.

Cuando cerró, sin mirar atrás, me apoyé en la pared y murmuré:

—Es mi alma.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me había rendido. Mi voluntad se había transformado en una pequeña y tímida parte de mí, enmudecida por un agente externo que parecía manejarme por un tablero a su antojo. Y el tablero era mi vida.

Como si yo no existiera, como si no importara. Como si mis acciones no fueran decididas por mí y no representaran lo que había en realidad en mi interior. Un interior que se pegaba, asfixiado, contra las paredes de la piel para hacerle hueco a esa entidad ajena a él que me dominaba.

Resbalé por la pared y me agarré del pelo con desesperación, tirando de él para que el dolor me ayudara a aclararme y darme fuerzas para luchar. Clavé los dientes en mi labio inferior, sintiendo el regusto metálico de la sangre, buscándome a mí mismo. Por aquél entonces creía que era frío, inexpresivo, amargo. Un chico movido por el egoísmo y la apatía, que se sentía superior a todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero, aún así, tras los ojos aburridos, la carne fría y las frases secas, había humanidad. Una humanidad que se escapaba a duras penas, pero real: como cuando no me follé a Pansy, cuando acepté su abrazo angustiado, cuando le regalé a Malfoy algo hecho con la planta que me cedió en la Navidad de primero. Como cuando le grité a Lisa que huyera del Basilisco.

"_Theodore Nott…"_

Me llamaba de nuevo, lo oía aunque tratara de no escucharlo. Estaba dentro de mí, expandiéndose y debilitándome, como una enfermedad que infectaba mis entrañas.

"_Levanta",_ dijo mi voz, débil bajo el yugo del Monstruo, casi estrangulada en un recóndito lugar de mi mente. _"¡Levanta de una vez, joder!"_ Estaba luchando, revolviéndose con furia contra la opresión. _"¡Levántate, maldito gilipollas, echa abajo esta puta enfermedad! ¡LEVÁNTATE!"_

Me incorporé, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mi reflejo en el espejo sucio que había frente a mí me devolvió una cara que no era la mía, burlándose de mi ingenuidad. Casi sin pensarlo, movido por un odio abrasador, cerré el puño y lo estampé con violencia contra el cristal. Éste se fragmentó, sin llegar a desprenderse, enseñándome la realidad de lo que era. Un montón de piezas que no encajaban, algo quebrado y sucio.

Con los nudillos rajados, chorreando sangre contra el lavabo, solté una carcajada.

"_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Theodore Nott."_

—¿Qué te apuestas?

El Monstruo se limitó a reír.

* * *

**NOTA**.

IMPORTANTE: Me he fijado en que en el capítulo trece, "Secretos", digo que la madre de Theodore muere cuando él tenía cuatro años. También lo menciono en el dieciséis. Sin embargo, en el primer capítulo pongo que tenía siete. Es una errata que corregiré ahora. Efectivamente, todo sucede cuando él tiene cuatro años.

Antes de que divague (como siempre) he de comentar dos cosas que me han dejado a triángulos. Una para bien y otra para mal.

He encontrado un foro de rol de Harry Potter que se inspira en este fic y en mi visión sobre los personajes. Me ha hecho tantísima ilusión que hasta he bajado al salón a decírselo a mis padres entre saltitos. Soy así de cutre. Lamentablemente no pude ponerme en contacto con ningún usuario (había que registrarse y me parecía mal ocupar un nombre (que habría sido Nott, obvio)). Así que, desde aquí, apoyo la idea de esa persona anónima y le mando muuuuuchos pañuelos usados. En serio, estas cosas me hacen llorar como una idiota.

La cosa mala es que han publicado una de mis historias (la única que tengo de Death Note, es más) en un foro raro sin mi permiso. Que sí, me han dado los créditos (sin link ni nada, tsk), pero me jode un montón. Soy una pasota y es MUY raro que me niegue si alguien me pide subir algún fic por ahí, creo que lo mínimo es pedir permiso, ¿no? En fin, gilipollas hay en todos lados.

Por cierto, tengo que pedir disculpas: FFN estuvo jodiendo unos días, diciendo que historias que existían habían sido eliminadas y demás. ¿Que por qué pido disculpas? Muy simple: siempre se estropea esta cochina página cada vez que publico y, como he estado todas las vacaciones de Navidad dándoos por saco con nuevas ideas, me siento bastante responsable.

En serio, FFN, deja de odiarme. Yo te quiero.

Vamos con alguna explicación. En primer lugar, el nombre de la madre de Blaise me lo he inventado. Bueno, no exactamente, me refiero a que Rowling no se lo puso, XD. "Lilianae" existe, es más, es un tipo de viuda negra. Me parecía propio y me hacía gracia la idea. Luego tenemos lo de las varitas en los Mundiales: releyendo el libro me di cuenta de que Hermione hizo magia, algo que técnicamente no debería haber podido hacer, así que busqué la excusa de que no sería fácilmente detectable su uso ilegal (me parecía la más lógica). Estoy convencida de que en las familias de magos, donde hay magia por todas partes, los menores podrían usarla pero son sus padres los que se lo prohíben. Fijaos, si no, en Fred y George elaborando sus bromas, o en los pequeños actos de magia involuntaria de los niños.

Y termino agradeciéndole MUCHO a **Källa** la ayuda con el capítulo. Es mi beta en la sombra, aunque no le gusten los nombres oficiales. También, como siempre, achuchones a **Kaolla** y a **Eme**, a las que siempre doy la murga, y a **Marya**, que agita pompones cual cheer.

Ale, voy a contestar a vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Entrañas y complejos de Bovary

_Por los mandriles de culos rojos y las señales de humo poco claras. _

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: Además de la que hay bajo el título, _Teenagers_, de My Chemical Romance.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_You may push me around, but you cannot win. You may throw me down, but I'll rise again. The more you say, the more I defy you. So get out of my face!"_

Defy you, The Offspring.

* * *

21. _Entrañas supurantes y complejos de Bovary_.

Tardé una hora en aprender a hacer un Cruciatus. Dos días en manejar un Imperius. Menos de una semana en perfeccionar un Avada.

Todo mago tiene un hechizo o maldición que se le resiste, por muy poderoso que sea.

El mío fue el Expecto Patronum.

La clave es valerte de un recuerdo feliz, menudo cliché. Sin embargo, para gente como nosotros es más complicado de lo que pueda parecer. Se dice que Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, nunca logró dominarlo. Pansy Parkinson fue capaz de hacerlo durante un tiempo hasta que, finalmente, dejó de comprender el motivo de una sonrisa.

Tardé meses en descubrir lo que era la felicidad. Pensé, en un principio, que sería aquel hormigueo que me recorría la columna cada vez que hacía sufrir a alguien. Respiraba hondo y rememoraba gritos agónicos, sangre y llanto, pero no sucedía nada. En vista del fracaso, sopesé emplear los recuerdos que aún tenía de mi madre: sonrisas, caricias o el suave aroma de su piel. Tampoco dio resultado.

Tras muchas pruebas, cerré los ojos y pensé en mi cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Fue un intento desesperado y aún no estoy seguro del motivo por el cual convoqué aquellas escenas.

Funcionó.

Me resulta irónico. Soy un hombre que ha logrado discernir el bien del mal, uno de los pocos seres humanos que ha entendido el aberrante sentido de su condición. He encontrado la utopía que es la libertad y la estoy haciendo mía, he caminado sin tropezar por la oscuridad que yo mismo he proyectado. He torturado. Mutilado. Asesinado.

Y, pese a ello, mi felicidad va de la mano de un crío que apenas se entendía a sí mismo, que jugaba a creerse el rey de un mundo que no conocía mientras se equivocaba una y otra vez. Mi felicidad tiene que ver con banalidades como la amistad, el sexo o eso que yo entendí por amor.

Analizado con la perspectiva que poseo ahora, el período entre mis catorce y mis quince años representó la máxima expresión de mi _yo_ incompleto. Es decir, el _yo_ que estaba seguro que era antes de saber quién era.

Lo que, sin duda, marcó el comienzo del ya mencionado periodo fue la victoria temporal ante el Monstruo.

Ésta no se llevó a cabo cuando destrocé aquél espejo en el vagón del tren, poco después de haber humillado a Greengrass. Aunque durante las horas siguientes me sentí pletórico de autosatisfacción, cuando llegó la noche la pesadilla volvió, tornándose más real que nunca. Fueron tres días agónicos en los cuales dejé de distinguir cuándo estaba dormido y cuándo despierto. Dejé de ir a clase, de salir de la habitación. Iba desde la cárcel en la que había convertido a mi cama hasta el cuarto de baño en el que luchaba y perdía. Perdía y perdía y perdía. Una y otra vez. Hasta que volvía a encerrarme tras un dosel.

Muchas veces intentaron Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle sacarme de allí. Las últimas, insistiendo en que Snape me había mandado llamar a su despacho debido a la ausencia de las clases. Fue en vano, ni siquiera les contestaba. Ni siquiera les veía.

Draco Malfoy no se dirigió a mí hasta el tercer día.

Y fue él el que ganó mi propia batalla.

Fue él el que apartó al Monstruo y me enseñó lo que tendría que haber sido si no hubiera sido lo que soy.

* * *

Pasé la palma sobre la superficie del cristal empañado para buscar mi reflejo. No lo encontré. Tal y como llevaba sucediendo los últimos tres días.

El espejo, de cuerpo entero, estaba colocado en la pared que quedaba justo en frente de la ducha de la cual acababa de salir. El aire se había convertido en un vapor tan pesado que su densidad me impedía respirar bien. No sabía si las gotas que recorrían mi espalda eran restos de la ducha que acababa de tomar o sudor recién formado. Pero, pese al calor sofocante, tenía frío. Mucho frío.

Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, frente al espejo, y lo observé, esperando. Esperándome.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunté aquella superficie reflectante que se esforzaba por evitarme.

Veía la ducha que había a mi espalda, la toalla abandonada colgada de la mampara, las baldosas blancas sobre las que reposaba. Pero no a mí.

Me tragué la histeria, que recorrió lentamente la garganta formando una pesada bola.

No estaba.

Y cuánto más me aproximaba, más se empañaba.

Hasta que el vaho se adueñó de nuevo del cristal.

Volví a acariciarlo con una mano temblorosa.

Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Desde hacía tres días el proceso era siempre el mismo. Nada. Nadie. Y luego él.

Ahí estaba. Él, pero no yo. Al otro lado del cristal apareció primero una sonrisa de medio lado. Volví a frotar, haciendo más grande la superficie sin vaho, y pude ver sus burlones ojos azules. Froté de nuevo, y contemplé cómo me saludaba con la mano.

—Hola, Theodore Nott —dijo, alzando una ceja como recordaba que solía hacer yo.

Me toqué la cara y, como intuía que iba a pasar, el chico que había al otro lado del cristal se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Quién eres? —vacilé, con un hilo de voz.

Él rió, apoyando los brazos tras su espalda e inclinando la cabeza para atrás. Con fuerza. Con desprecio. Me echaba en cara con desdén que aún no lo hubiera asumido, que siguiera dejando escapar la obviedad que encerraba la situación.

—¿Quién soy? —Ensanchó la sonrisa, volviéndola feroz, casi animal. Me toqué el hoyuelo que se le formó mientras continuó diciendo—: No seas ridículo. Soy Theodore Nott, por supuesto.

—No, no lo eres. Yo soy Theodore Nott. —Su risa seca me sacó de quicio, se me metía en la cabeza y rebotaba contra todo lo que yo entendía, confundiéndome más. Me arrastré hasta estar a pocos centímetros del cristal y lo golpeé con la palma al tiempo que gritaba—: ¡Yo soy Theodore Nott! ¡Tú eres un estúpido reflejo! ¡Un reflejo!

Sin inmutarse por el tono de mi voz o por la saliva que había impactado tras el grito contra el espejo siguió riendo, esa vez de forma ligera y muda, odiosamente condescendiente. Cuando su pecho dejó de contraerse por la carcajada, suspiró:

—¿Cómo sabes que no eres tú el reflejo?

Abrí mucho los ojos, perplejo. No estaba seguro de si esa parte de la conversación seguía el mismo patrón que las anteriores.

—¿Cómo…?

—Eres tú el que está al otro lado de la realidad. Esto —hizo un gesto amplio con el brazo, señalando tras él— eres tú. Yo. Y eso —me señaló con el dedo índice—, es un reflejo. Un reflejo que no sabe que lo es. Un reflejo tras un espejo empañado de falacias y de olvido.

—Mientes. —Me tumbé en el suelo en posición fetal, abrazándome las rodillas, murmurando rápidamente la misma palabra—: Mientes. Mientes. Mientes, mientes, mientes. ¡MIENTES!

—¿Sí? —casi ronroneó—. Pruébalo.

—Estás mintiendo, no eres real, no existes. Yo soy yo. Tú no eres nada, ¡NADA!

—Te equivocas, Theodore. Yo soy nosotros. Tú eres el que no es nada. —No lo miré, me obcequé en mecerme a mí mismo, tragándome las lágrimas mientras seguía murmurando como un mantra que mentía. Al cabo de unos minutos su voz cambió y fue sustituida por la de mi madre que me arrulló con aquél terrorífico—: Despierta, Theodore.

Grité hasta que se me rasgó la voz. Grité y grité, sintiendo cómo la garganta sufría conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo sé que fue como me encontró Malfoy.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin decir ni una palabra. Con la respiración entrecortada, tirado en el suelo, lo vi acercarse lentamente. Miré al espejo, desde donde aquél chico seguía sonriendo, y no lo vi reflejado. Pensé que también era producto de mi imaginación. Aún cuando escuché cómo sus pasos lo llevaron justo hasta un metro de mí, aún cuando su figura erguida se interpuso entre la luz y mi cuerpo, proyectándome su sombra.

—No eres real —siseé en dirección al rubio, riéndome por lo bajo—. Tú tampoco eres real, Malfoy. Como yo.

Tomó aire lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió me dirigió su gesto asqueado tan característico. Ahora me pregunto cómo consiguió mantener la compostura en esa situación. Con catorce años fue capaz de hacer acopio de la frialdad necesaria para no salir corriendo después de verme en ese estado. Estaba demacrado: llevaba tres días sin comer nada, sin apenas moverme, y justo en el momento en el que se enfrentó a mí estaba desnudo balbuceando incoherencias, lanzándole miradas rápidas y desquiciadas a un espejo que, en su opinión, sólo era un espejo normal.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces, idiota —escupió—. Das pena. ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¿Qué demonios haces ahí desnudo? No me jodas, ¿ahora te haces pajas mirándote en el espejo? Eso es aún más patético que lo de los hongos —se mofó.

—¿Estás seguro de que es Draco Malfoy con el que hablas? —inquirió el chico del reflejo, sibilino—. A este lado del cristal no está. ¿No te lo estarás imaginando? Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Theodore.

—Sí —respondí con la voz estrangulada, haciendo un esfuerzo por apoyar la espalda sobre la pared, dejando caer la cabeza contra el cristal. Mirándolo—. Me lo estoy imaginando. No está aquí. Tú tampoco estás aquí. Nadie lo está.

Malfoy se pinzó el puente de la nariz y se mantuvo así unos segundos. Cuando alejó la palma de la cara, se sentó frente a mí con las manos encima de las rodillas, que estaban recogidas a la altura del pecho, y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellas. Entonces, enunció con total normalidad:

—Pansy y Daphne vuelven a hablarnos. Más o menos. En realidad Daphne no está demasiado tiempo con nosotros, se pasa el día con ese idiota de Bletchley —rodó los ojos—. Es un tío patético, ¿sabes? Por lo que Pansy nos ha contado no le hace gracia que su _novia_ —pronunció "novia" como si de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual se tratara— hable con otros chicos. Celoso, un Slytherin, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Hay algo más triste?

Hizo una pausa, mirándome de reojo y esperando algún tipo de reacción. Al no encontrarla, frunció los labios y prosiguió:

—Creo que Pansy ha vuelto a juntarse con nosotros por eso. De repente ayer apareció despotricando sobre lo estúpidas que se volvían las chicas cuando salían con alguien, aunque es evidente que no podía pasar más tiempo sin hablarme. Es tan obvia —sonrió, negando con la cabeza de manera teatral—. Me enteré por casualidad de que en mi cumpleaños no se lió con el pesado ese con el que estuvo hablando, ¿sabes quién te digo? Seguro que acabó lloriqueando sola por ahí —clavó sus ojos grises en los míos, como si quisiera grabar la más mínima reacción ante sus palabras—… Como tú, vamos. ¿Me equivoco?

—No existes —farfullé.

Escuché el gruñido que ahogó en la garganta. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia por mi falta de lógica y, quizá, por algo más que no terminaba de ver.

Se puso en pie y salió del baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Escuché cómo revolvía algo en la habitación hasta que regresó con mi camisa del uniforme y unos calzoncillos. Me tiro estos últimos a la cara y escupió:

—No pienso ponértelos yo. Y verte la polla empieza a enfermarme.

Me quité la prenda de encima de la cabeza y la miré unos instantes. Estaba descolocado por la diatriba del rubio y por mi anterior conversación con el espejo. Tenía la cabeza embotada y me costaba enfocar las cosas o moverme, como si estuviera febril y tuviera todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados.

—Póntelos de una puta vez o te los tragas.

Le hice caso, como un autómata. Cuando terminé, asintió con aire satisfecho y se acuclilló junto a mí con la camisa entre las manos. Entonces, mientras seguía hablando, me la puso con aire distraído:

—Desde que te has decidido a ser aún más rarito que de costumbre Zabini está insoportable. No para de hacer bromas estúpidas para fingir que no pasa nada, pero luego en cuanto terminan las clases se sube a la habitación a tumbarse en la cama, por si te da por salir. Creo que le pones cachondo. Yo que tú no me pasearía desnudo cerca de él. —Abrochó botones al azar—. Goyle está acojonado. Dice que como no comes nada te acabarás volviendo loco y te convertirás en caníbal. Duerme con la varita encendida todas las noches, ¿sabes? —suspiró con hastío. Entonces me agarró del cuello de la camisa y mirándome fijamente me alzó bruscamente contra la pared. Cuando estuvimos ambos de pie dejó de lado su actitud calmada y masculló, arrastrando las palabras más de lo acostumbrado—: Empiezan a ponerme de los nervios. Y todo es por tu puta culpa. Así que, Theodore… —susurró, amenazante—, ¿me haces el favor de decirme qué coño te pasa?

—No existes —repetí, mirándole sin apenas verle.

—¿Que no existo? —Apretó la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes por el esfuerzo—. ¿Te atreves a decir tú, patético despojo, que Draco Malfoy no existe? Muy bien, tú lo has querido —y, tras eso, sonrió de medio lado y empezó a pegarme.

Fue mi primera pelea, si es que se puede llamar así a la recepción de golpes. Al principio ni siquiera me cubría: él con una mano me sostenía por el cuello de la camisa mientras que con la otra me lanzaba puñetazos a la cara. Una y otra vez. Sin piedad, sin contenerse.

—¡Me tienes harto! ¡Déjalo ya, joder! —vociferaba, al tiempo que seguía golpeándome—. ¡REACCIONA!

Uno de los guantazos me impactó de lleno en la boca, provocando que me mordiera la lengua. Cuando empecé a sangrar, el regusto metálico y pastoso de aquél líquido me hizo parpadear, confundido. Lamí el paladar para comprobar que aquél sabor era real.

El dolor era real. Malfoy era real. Tenía que serlo.

Él se detuvo, observando con recelo mi nimio gesto. Después, agarrándome con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa, me empotró contra la pared. La consecuencia de su inesperado arranque violento fue un golpe en la cabeza que, contra todo pronóstico, consiguió aclararme algo más.

Se aproximó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Como sigas diciendo estupideces como que no existo, Theodore, juro que te mataré a golpes.

Acto seguido me soltó. Las piernas no me sostenían, así que caí al suelo de cualquier manera mientras él, cruzado de brazos, siguió hablando desde su posición:

—Sal de aquí y ve a decirle a Daphne que deje de ser idiota. ¡Fóllatela o haz lo que quieras, pero arréglalo! ¡O fóllate a la gorda esa de Ravenclaw, me la suda! ¡PERO-HAZ-ALGO! ¡¿Sabes acaso toda la mierda que se ha originado después de lo de los Mundiales? ¡Todos están desquiciados, no saben quién conjuró la Marca! ¡¿Y si Él ha vuelto…?

Entonces recordé aquella noche. Me vi tumbado en el césped, bajo una calavera que me miraba mientras escuchaba _"Mortífago"._

—Mortífago —dije con voz quejumbrosa.

—Sí, había mortífagos —espetó, exasperado—. Nuestros padres mortífagos y su grupo de colegas estaban de fiesta. Ahora que has conseguido mantener una conversación al nivel de Goyle, ¿tienes alguna obviedad más que quieras compartir?

El chico del otro lado del espejo dio un golpecito en el cristal, reclamando mi atención. Cuando lo miré de soslayo preguntó:

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella conversación, Theodore? ¿Qué eres?

—Mortífago —repetí, en respuesta al falso reflejo—. Es lo que soy.

Malfoy se crujió los nudillos y asintió para sí mismo mientras decía:

—Muy bien. No será porque no te lo haya advertido. —Esbozó aquella inquietante sonrisa de tiburón, mediante la cual lograba enseñar prodigiosamente la mayor parte de su dentadura, y me propinó una brutal patada en el estómago que me dejó sin aliento—. Un mortífago, ¿eh? —Otra patada, esa vez aún más fuerte—. ¡¿Pero tú estás tonto? ¡Qué mortífago ni qué cojones! ¡Eres un maldito niñato de catorce años! ¡Un-maldito-niñato-que-se-pajea-con-hongos! —enfatizó cada una de las palabras con un golpe.

Cuando empecé a toser sangre, apoyándome a duras penas sobre uno de mis brazos, se detuvo y volvió a acuclillarse junto a mí.

—¿Nott? —me llamó, alzando las cejas con altivez. Cuando dejé de toser, me agarró del pelo y situó mi cabeza de tal modo que quedara justo frente a la suya—. ¿Ahora?

Y entonces lo vi. Aunque aquél falso reflejo estuviera golpeando con fuerza el cristal para que me centrara en él en vez de en el rubio, lo vi. Malfoy, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la frente perlada en sudor. Malfoy, con los ojos brillantes por la rabia clavados en los míos, que cada vez se enfocaban más y más en él.

El dolor que me abrasaba cada una de las partes que habían recibido puñetazos o patadas era auténtico. Y era tan intenso, tan lacerante, que me impedía cerrar los ojos y perderme en mis pesadillas.

¿Recordáis cuando os dije que la amistad que forja un Slytherin no tiene en absoluto que ver con las estupideces que pregonan los Gryffindor entre flores y arcoíris? A esto es a lo que me estaba refiriendo. El despertar de aquél delirio gracias a él, el distinguir a ciencia cierta su pálida cara de asqueo como algo verídico, después de tres días de incoherencia, supuso que, por primera vez hasta aquél momento, lo considerara mi amigo.

Mi igual.

—Ahora —susurré como pude.

Malfoy emitió un suspiro de alivio y, durante una fracción de segundo, creí atisbar una sonrisa cansada en su expresión. Casi de inmediato volvió a tener su típica cara de suficiencia:

—He sudado, ¿sabes? Por tu culpa he sudado. Me las vas a pagar —me soltó y se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Cuando recuperó el aliento me miró de reojo y empezó a reírse—. Tienes una pinta asquerosa, tío.

—¿Eh? —Le dirigí una mirara sesgada a mi reflejo, intentando corroborar sus palabras. En vez de ver el resultado de su paliza, no vi nada. Ni Malfoy ni yo estábamos ahí, tampoco el otro chico. Sólo había un baño vacío—. Ni idea —respondí, entre jadeos—, no puedo verme en el espejo.

—¿Sabes que ayer en el Gran Comedor Turpin tuvo la poca decencia de acercarse durante la comida a nuestra mesa y preguntarle a Zabini por ti? Creí que Daphne iba a saltar de su asiento para agarrarla del pescuezo, en serio. —Hizo como si asfixiara con ambas manos y cara de esfuerzo a alguien invisible—. Sin embargo no dijo nada, frunció los labios y se giró para seguir hablando con una chica de quinto.

—¿Zabini? —dudé, aún embotado.

—No, Daphne. Zabini le dijo a Turpin que estabas intentando que te saliera moho para reproducirte con él.

No tengo ni idea de la cara que puse, una mezcla heterogénea entre disgusto y sorpresa, pero debió ser especialmente graciosa. Malfoy me estudió durante unos segundos y explotó. Comenzó a reírse como un maníaco, agarrándose el estómago con las manos. Acabó contagiándome las carcajadas y terminamos los dos desternillándonos y revolcándonos sobre nuestra espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, tampoco lo que duró el calmo silencio de después. Pero sé que en él se dijeron casi tantas cosas como durante aquella pelea.

Finalmente, estando los dos bocarriba, mirando al techo, rompió el silencio:

—¿Con quién hablabas antes de que llegara?

—Con el chico que había al otro lado del espejo.

—¿Contigo mismo?

—No. —Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a explicarme. A pesar de que no me gustara decir cosas que no me iban a reportar ningún beneficio, a pesar de que lo más razonable hubiera sido no contarle a alguien que creía que estaba loco. Supongo que lo hice porque, por primera vez, me sentía normal. Peyorativa y positivamente normal. Estaba tan cansado, tan dolorido y, quizá, tan agradecido, que me limité a ser un adolescente asustado—. No era yo, aunque fuera idéntico a mí. Me decía que era él el que era Theodore, que yo soy sólo un reflejo.

—Menuda estupidez —bufó—. Un espejo es un espejo. ¿Es esa tontería por la que llevas tres días haciendo el imbécil?

Giré la cabeza hacia él. Un dolor agudo me recorrió la ceja cuando la alcé, debía estar partida:

—¿Te parece una tontería que escuche voces?

—Obviamente —contestó de manera pomposa—. Todo el mundo escucha voces, ¿te crees muy especial o algo así?

—¿Me estás vacilando? —increpé.

—No, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Mucha gente escucha voces, yo lo hago —concretó, dándose aires—. No es tan raro: sé que a muchos otros les pasa. ¿Y ves que estén en un baño chillando como niñas asustadas? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Para nada. Lo asumen y siguen con su vida. Si no eres capaz de sobreponerte a una bobada como esa, es que apestas como Slytherin.

Volvió a reírse con frialdad mientras yo parpadeaba, anonadado. Me estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Creí a pies juntillas que no era tan extraño lo que me pasaba, que a muchos otros les sucedía. Sentí, como seguro que él pretendió que sintiera, que no iba a darme por vencido mientras aquellos otros hacían su vida normal.

Porque yo era superior a todos ellos, por supuesto. Como dije al principio, un adolescente que creía que el mundo le pertenecía.

—Sólo tienes que ignorarlo —concluyó—. Ignora las voces y se irán. —Giró la cabeza también hacia mí, esperando a que asintiera. Muy satisfecho consigo mismo, prosiguió—: ¿Así que toda la pantomima esta tiene que ver con los malditos espejos?

Sin darme tiempo a responder, se puso en pie con esfuerzo. Miró su uniforme de manera crítica y trató de limpiarlo un poco.

—Apártate un momento —ordenó, haciéndome gestos para que me situara más lejos del espejo.

Le hice caso, observando con curiosidad cómo se posicionaba frente a él y lo miraba con determinación. Sonrió burlón, y después de respirar hondo un par de veces arremetió contra él. Lo pateó entre carcajadas, regodeándose en el destrozo y en la algarabía de cristales rotos que impactaban contra el suelo.

Acto seguido, movido por la adrenalina y el caos, se ocupó de los espejos que había sobre los lavamanos, arrojándoles todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—¡Vamos, levanta! —gritó alegremente, con un bote de gel en la mano listo para lanzar—. Acabemos con el problema.

Y lo hicimos. Nos dedicamos durante la media hora siguiente a destrozar las superficies reflectantes que me habían martirizado aquellos tres días. Cuando no quedaron más cristales sobre la pared, salí a coger unas zapatillas y saltamos sobre los que habían caído en el suelo, haciéndolos añicos.

Como era obvio, un elfo doméstico acabó apareciendo para arreglar aquél estropicio. Pero Malfoy, casi sin mirarlo, dejó claro:

—No queremos espejos en este baño, elfo. No los necesitamos. Recoge los cristales y lárgate. —Me golpeó en el hombro, instándome a ir hacia la habitación—. Venga, vámonos ya. Tenemos que hablar con Snape. Aunque… —me echó un vistazo socarrón de arriba abajo— quizá quieras ponerte unos pantalones primero. Y pasar por la enfermería.

* * *

—¡Nott! ¡Nott! ¡Lo tengo! —Malfoy entró en la habitación como un loco y se subió encima de la cama de Zabini para comenzar a saltar en ella. Con los zapatos incluidos, por supuesto—. Me han cobrado doce sickes, los muy… —gruñó—. ¡Pero al fin la tenemos! —Sacó un pequeño botecito del bolsillo del pantalón, que cogí al aire cuando lo lanzó en mi dirección—. Seis dosis, de una hora cada una.

Había pasado una semana desde aquél incidente en el baño y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. O a ser todo lo normales que pueden ser las cosas que suceden en un internado cuando estás en plena pubertad, claro.

Fui a hablar con Snape para no explicarle mi ausencia: me presenté en su despacho hecho un guiñapo, repleto de magulladuras, sangre y un incipiente ojo morado que me duró más de un mes y gracias al cual circularon infinidad de rumores, la mayoría perfilados por la sibilina lengua de Zabini. El jefe de Slytherin me miró de refilón y no hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi estado, tampoco preguntó por el motivo por el cual un muy orgulloso Draco Malfoy me había escoltado hasta allí. Se limitó a un: _"¿Ya está listo a asistir a sus clases, señor Nott?",_ contentándose con el _"Sí, profesor"_ de rigor. Lo esperado.

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se tomaron con tranquilidad mi vuelta a la cordura —y, por consiguiente, a mis comentarios crípticos y mi actitud desagradable acostumbrada— o, al menos, los dos primeros. El último seguía estando receloso, probablemente pensando que me volvería caníbal de un momento a otro e intentaría alimentarme de su exceso de grasa corporal.

Greengrass, tal y como me había advertido Malfoy, estaba desaparecida. De vez en cuando se la veía enredada sobre un sofá a su celoso y escasamente inteligente novio, Bletchley. Cuando coincidíamos en las clases tampoco me dirigía la palabra: el primer día me escrutó largamente, posiblemente a causa de mis heridas, pero ahí terminó todo contacto. Se sentaba con Parkinson, con la que apenas intercambiaba un saludo, y al terminar la hora su mascota la recogía y acompañaba con diligencia a donde procediera. Parkinson, por otro lado, se pasaba el día pegada a nuestros zapatos o, como Goyle decía, tocando los cojones: cuando no se estaba quejando de la actitud de su amiga —ex amiga, en sus palabras— se dedicaba a la noble tarea de adorar cualquier cosa que el rubio dijera o hiciera. En cierto modo parecía sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, como si eso supusiera una traición imperdonable y hubiera de redimirse.

Malfoy, aunque muy satisfecho consigo mismo por las atenciones, mostraba un extraño recelo ante la chica. En especial cuando estaba yo presente: nos miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido y respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, quién sabe por qué. Sin embargo, al cabo de los dos días dejó esa rara actitud de lado y volvió a las andadas: eyaculando autosatisfacción ante los halagos recibidos y tratando con el usual desdén moderado a Parkinson.

Con ella no hablé a solas en esa semana. El primer día que aparecí en la Sala Común me miró con los ojos como platos y se puso roja. Después del primer impacto, las cosas siguieron su curso: hablábamos cuando estábamos los seis juntos y nada más.

Tampoco había vuelto a escuchar voces. Estaba bastante sorprendido, aunque me obcecara en mostrar mi desdén habitual. Ahora sé que Malfoy tuvo la _culpa_ de esto: no me dejaba estar solo el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera pensar en las atrocidades que se escondían debajo de mi cama. Me arrastraba de un lado para otro, _medio_ obligándome a hacer estupideces. Y recalco el _medio_ ya que, aunque yo me resistiera, en el fondo las disfrutaba tanto como él.

Porque, joder, teníamos catorce años y un mundo entero que pisotear con nuestra supuesta supremacía. Estábamos convencidos de que éramos el eje sobre el cual giraba todo y nuestras mayores preocupaciones tenían que ver con venganzas infantiles, tetas, pollas y la creencia de que todo lo que no tuviera que ver con lo anterior era trivial y absurdo.

Malfoy tenía una metáfora recurrente que englobaba eso último: _"Bajémosle las bragas al mundo y metámosela hasta el fondo"._

Soez, sí, pero cojonuda.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —le pregunté, interrumpiendo su baile de la victoria. Si es que el hecho de saltar como un enfermo mental mientras balanceaba la cabeza y se agarraba los huevos podía considerarse un baile—. Es demasiado obvio, Dumbledore lo habrá tenido en cuenta.

—Lo dudo, y los de sexto que me la han vendido también. Eso me recuerda que me debes la mitad de lo que me ha costado. —Se sentó en la cama y procedió a explicarse con un aire de sabiondo insoportable—. Ten en cuenta que la elaboración de una poción multijugos es algo complicadísimo a lo que los alumnos, encima, no tiene acceso a menos que consigan el permiso de un profesor para coger el libro de la Sección Prohibida. Si un profesor concediera dicho permiso, estarían sobre aviso de posibles trampas. Pero, como soy tan tremendamente inteligente y Dumbledore no es más que un viejo que se cae a pedazos, consiguiéndola de manera ilegal de los mayores nos ahorramos que nos tengan vigilados. Por si eso no fuera poco, me consta que los profesores no están enterados de los negocios ilegales en Slytherin. —Se encogió de hombros ante mi ceja alzada. Ceja que, por cierto, aún seguía doliendo cuando la movía—. Si lo supieran no nos dejarían dar esas fiestas, ¿no?

—Tiene sentido —concedí. Examiné el bote de cerca mientras preguntaba con fingida casualidad—: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con las cuatro dosis restantes? Para dejar nuestro nombre en el cáliz sólo necesitamos dos. Por cierto, lo más recomendable sería echarlo hacia el final, no vaya a ser que nos descubran antes de tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro de que una vez salgan nuestros nombres no se puede hacer nada? A mi madre no le haría mucha ilusión que me expulsaran.

—Estoy seguro —señalé con la cabeza el libro que reposaba en mi mesilla—, he estado informándome al respecto de los Torneos y una vez sale el nombre de un Campeón se constituye un contrato vinculante a…

—Sí, sí, como sea —interrumpió, moviendo una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia—. Decidamos qué hacer con nuestras cuatro dosis de más.

Lo miré con curiosidad: ahí estaba, esa jodida sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Es decir, nada legal o ético. Me incliné hacia él, interesado:

—¿Y bien?

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, acariciándose la barbilla durante el proceso.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de contraatacar —se exasperó ante mi falta de emoción y entendimiento—. ¿Zabini, te suena? El año pasado me obligó a tomar aquella poción en la fiesta.

—Dudo que _obligar_ sea el término adecuado —me mofé.

En ese momento entró Crabbe en la habitación hecho un basilisco. Las paredes vibraron peligrosamente tras el portazo que resonó a su espalda. Ante la muda pregunta de Malfoy, prácticamente ladró:

—¡Millicent! ¡¿Puede ser más pesada una tía?

—Si Bulstrode pesara más, explotaría.

Malfoy comenzó a reírse de su propia broma mientras Crabbe seguía despotricando:

—Lleva desde que comenzó el curso persiguiendo a Gregory para hablarle sobre las ratas que cría en su casa, ¡ratas! ¿A quién cojones le importan las ratas? —Gesticuló mucho con los brazos, para enfatizar su ira—. No podemos bajar a la Sala Común sin que aparezca y quiera enseñarle las fotos de esas cosas, ¡y hoy se ha puesto a hablarle de cómo se comen a sus crías!

Siguió barritando de camino al baño sobre que iba a dedicarse a formar sobre el váter lo que opinaba de las mascotas de su compañera. Fue entonces cuando a Malfoy se le iluminó la cara y, al quedar de nuevo solos, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y siseó:

—Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer con la multijugos y con Zabini: Bulstrode.

—¿Transformarlo en un intento de zoofílica con sobrepeso? —murmuré, aburrido. Tenía más esperanzas en la malicia del rubio y en que su plan pudiera ser divertido, sin embargo la idea de trasformar al sujeto de la broma en un ser humano deforme no me parecía especialmente cómico.

Malfoy bufó, molesto porque no le leyera el pensamiento. Algo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones era, cuanto menos, un alivio.

—No, joder. Uno de nosotros se trasformará en ella y lo humillará en público.

Lo miré, con la sonrisa de medio lado comenzando a formarse en una de mis comisuras. Lo que había dicho era una estupidez, por supuesto, pero de aquella idea podía salvarse la base y convertirla en algo que verdaderamente mereciera la pena.

Que a Zabini lo humillara Bulstrode no significaba nada, incluso se reiría cuando se diera cuenta de la farsa. Sin embargo había otra chica que sí podría hacerlo sufrir, al menos eso creía —y esperaba—, una que provocaría que se le borrara aquella cara de bufón.

No tenía nada en contra del moreno, no me malinterpretéis. Sin embargo me gustaba joder y, si se iba a hacer, se haría bien. Aunque, para qué negarlo, puede que aún me escociera que se mofara de haberse ido con Lisa en la fiesta de Malfoy.

—Serás tú el que se transforme en ese trol, por supuesto —seguía, hablando solo—. Imagina que los efectos no fueran del todo reversibles y yo acabara con ese descomunal culo. Imposible, imposible.

—No pienso convertirme en Bulstrode —interrumpí—. Es más, nadie va a hacerlo.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Lo miré de soslayo: tenía el ceño fruncido, como cada vez que algo no salía cómo él quería y la gente no hacía todo lo que se le antojara. O sea, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Parkinson. Hay que transformarse en Parkinson.

—No —negó con la cabeza de manera categórica—. Nadie va a transformarse en Pansy, qué asco.

Arrugué la frente, confundido.

—¿Perdona? ¿Piensas que Bulstrode es menos asquerosa que Parkinson? Sé razonable —lo sé, pedía un imposible—, dará mucho mejor resultado que la otra. ¿O cómo pensabas humillar a Zabini si no? ¿Haciendo como en San Valentín en segundo y fingiendo que se le declaraba?

—¿Y por qué iba a dar más resultado? —Me estudió, suspicaz. No le contesté, no estaba entre mis planes revelarle gratuitamente información que, aunque no estuviera contrastada, era valiosa—. Pansy tampoco funcionaría, ¿crees que a Zabini le importaría que alguien como ella se le declarara o algo así? Por favor…

—Está buena, y es su amiga, puede ponerle en una situación complicada —traté de argumentar, evadiendo el punto más interesante.

—No está buena —gruñó.

Suspiré, cansado, mientras me levantaba y decidía que en la biblioteca perdería menos el tiempo.

—Como tú digas.

Cogí algunos libros y, cuando los metía en la mochila, vi de reojo cómo se rascaba la cabeza y hacía gestos raros, muy concentrado en algo extraño. Ya en la puerta, masculló desde su posición:

—¿Está buena? —Después se reprendió a sí mismo balbuceando incoherencias y concluyó—: No, no lo está. Para nada. No.

Entonces lo comprendí. Parece mentira cómo alguien tan pretencioso, tan encantado de conocerse a sí mismo, depende tantísimo de la opinión ajena en algunos aspectos. Parkinson no era espectacular, no tanto como Greengrass, pero era obvio para ojos de todos que no estaba mal y era una opción nada desestimable. Al menos, para todos aquellos ojos que no fueran grises y estuvieran velados por el _"qué dirán". _

Malfoy quería lo que otros querían. Simple y llanamente. Querer algo que no era codiciado, que no provocaría envidia, era una pérdida de tiempo y de estatus. Algo vergonzoso.

Algo que no reconocería nunca, aunque en ése momento aún no entendiera a qué se debía el ardor que sentía en la garganta.

¿Que si le gustaba por aquél entonces? Yo estoy convencido de que no. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, ya que cuando se trataba de la morena se volvía más irracional y hosco que de costumbre. Sin embargo, en mi opinión era más como un juguete. Siempre en la estantería del niño, acumulando polvo con una sonrisa, prometiendo quedarse ahí esperando para cuando él quisiera usarlo. Pero el crío no quería, era un estúpido muñeco vulgar. Sin embargo, si otro se acercaba a él y trataba de divertirse a costa suya, el niño se enfadaba.

Porque el juguete le pertenecía, aunque no lo quisiera.

Y, si muchos otros lo desearan, comenzaría a plantearse que, quizá, no fuera tan mediocre como parecía. Que era posible que al jugar con él no quedara en ridículo.

Lamentablemente para Malfoy, Parkinson no era un juguete, aunque muchas veces aparentara lo contrario. A pesar de que ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones estuviera esperando gustosa en la estantería metafórica del rubio, en otras decidía salir a pasear.

Y quién sabe si en aquellos paseos acabaría por desviarse del camino. Puede que se adentrara demasiado en el bosque, tanto que no supiera cómo volver a casa, que olvidara por qué habría de hacerlo.

O puede que, en su peregrinaje, se topara con otro niño que llevara años soñando con una muñeca como ella. Uno que prometiera tratarla con el cuidado y la asiduidad que merecía.

* * *

—Theodore, ayuda —imploró Zabini, con la cara desencajada por el terror.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y, pensándome sólo, iba en calzoncillos. Sin embargo, al traspasar la puerta que separaba el baño del dormitorio me encontré con una escena de lo más extravagante: el moreno estaba acuclillado al lado de Parkinson, alternando la mirada de ella a mí con nerviosismo. Si ya era inusual verlo sin su sonrisa burlona y su calma características, lo de la otra no tenía nombre.

Lloraba como una loca. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cara tapada con ambas manos, pero aún así no conseguía parar el ruido que hacía al sorberse los mocos o gimotear. Más que lástima, inspiraba miedo. Hasta yo me acerqué a ellos con precaución y recelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Las entrañas! —Zabini me miró, suplicante—. Me la encontré así en las escaleras de los dormitorios, le pregunté qué sucedía y me agarró de la camisa, como poseída por una banshee, y me dijo que… que… ¡le sangraban las entrañas! ¡Las entrañas!

—Eh… —No tenía muy claro qué decir—. ¿Qué?

—¡Yo qué sé! —explotó. Al notar el sollozo que emitió Parkinson, la miró como había mirado esa mañana a los excregutos de cola explosiva y con reserva le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Yo estaba contentísimo porque Malfoy se había convertido en un hurón, iba a subir corriendo a contártelo y me interceptó para hablarme de sangre y de vísceras y de no sé qué. Creo que ver al amor de su vida transformado en roedor la ha desequilibrado.

Alcé ambas cejas, aún más descolocado que antes:

—¿Un hurón?

—Oh, sí, fue fantástico —ensanchó la sonrisa, como si estuviera rememorando un recuerdo delicioso—, ¡fantástico! Moody lo pilló intentando atacar a Potty por la espalda y lo convirtió en un hurón. Todos se descojonaban de él. —Suspiró con aire soñador, olvidándose de Parkinson por un instante—. En especial cuando se resguardó en el paquete de Crabbe. Bueno, esto último no pasó, pero es una versión que he extendido por la Sala Común y está teniendo mucho éxito.

—¡¿Y a quién demonios le importa Draco ahora? —chilló Parkinson, indignadísima. Cuando se apartó las manos de la cara, Zabini se sobresaltó por el susto. Estaba desencajada, con los ojos furibundos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de las cuencas, llena de ronchas rojas a consecuencia de haber llorado con tanta fuerza—. ¡Soy yo la que tiene un problema! ¡Yo! ¡A nadie le importa Draco Malfoy ahora! ¿Me oís bien? ¡A nadie!

—Theodore… —volvió a suplicar Zabini, alejando el cuerpo todo lo posible de la chica sin moverse del sitio.

Me pincé el puente de la nariz, hastiado. Aunque me resultara incómodo escuchar los desvaríos de Parkinson, era una oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle algunos pelos por si acaso a Malfoy le daba por recapacitar y tomarse en serio mi brillante idea de usarla para la multijugos.

Me senté junto a ellos y murmuré con voz cansina:

—A ver, qué te pasa en las entrañas.

Con el labio inferior tembloroso y toda la cara arrugada, me miró mientras volvía a hablar entre hipidos:

—No puedo… no puedo contároslo… —Se lamentó. Después volvió a enfurecerse, nadie sabe por qué—. ¡Sois chicos! ¡Estúpidos chicos que no entienden nada! ¡Todo es por vuestra culpa!

—Me voy —amenacé, empezando a levantarme. Ella me agarró del brazo, dejándome clavado en el sitio y, por miedo a mi integridad física, decidí hacerle caso y no moverme. Podía medir escaso metro y medio y pesar menos de cincuenta kilos, pero sus ojos desquiciados auguraban lo peligrosa que era.

—Yo… A mí… —balbuceó. Tomó aire, mirando al suelo y ocultando la cara tras el pelo, como si estuviera muy avergonzada. Zabini y yo nos observamos de reojo, sin entender nada. Tragó saliva y murmuró muy bajito y de forma atropellada—: _ya-soy-una-mujer-me-ha-venido-la-regla_.

—¿Que qué? —osó preguntar el moreno.

Parkinson le lanzó una mirada aterradora y rugió como una loca desequilibrada:

—¡La regla, estúpido hombre que no entiende nada! ¡LA REGLA! —Rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada al tiempo que nosotros nos poníamos blancos como la cal.

Me he enfrentado a muchas situaciones complicadas y tensas en mi vida, pero confieso que esa fue una de las más peliagudas o, al menos, así me lo pareció entonces. Era un crío que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaban la mayor parte del tiempo las chicas, ya no digamos sobre sus problemas femeninos.

Para nosotros, la menstruación es un tabú. Algo desagradable que implica sangre, falta de sexo y mujeres furiosas. Y creedme cuando os digo que no queremos saber mucho más. Sin embargo ahí estábamos, frente a una niña horrorizada que pensaba que tenía que compartir con nosotros el hecho de empezar con ese proceso infernal.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? —susurré, mirándola con asco. No paraba de imaginar sus órganos internos supurando sangre.

—¡Algo! ¡Sois mis amigos! —se enfureció, señalándonos con el dedo como un juez que condena a muerte a un recluso. Un recluso inocente y desconcertado.

—Esto… Pansy —probó Zabini, con cuidado—, ¿no deberías hablar de esto con una chica? Apreciamos que deposites tu confianza y tus óvulos inservibles en nosotros, también nos alegramos de que ya puedas reproducirte, pero quizá alguien que padece esas cosas pueda aconsejarte mejor.

—¿Te crees que tus bromas me hacen gracia, Blaise? —Algo en su tono hizo que el aludido negara con la cabeza, sumiso. Después volvió a sus cuchicheos lastimeros—. No puedo hablar con nadie —se sorbió la nariz—, Daphne no está nunca y además la odio —más mocos sorbidos—, mi madre está en casa y no es algo que reconforte explicar por lechuza…

—¿Y Tracey? ¿O Millicent?

Algo pareció morir en la garganta de Parkinson cuando volvió a llorar. Algo como diez crías de gatos siendo aplastadas por un gigante.

—Tracey me ca-cae maaaal… Y… y… Millicent… ¡es feaaa! —Se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a repetir—: ¡Es tan pero que tan fea!

No comprendía qué tenía que ver el aspecto físico con la puesta en marcha de sus ovarios, pero asentí por si acaso viendo que Zabini lo hacía. Al verse comprendida —o algo así—, su expresión se compungió y se lanzó a nuestros brazos para lagrimearnos las camisas.

—No quiero estooo… —se lamentaba, hipando—, es horrible, y duele, y da asco…

Empezaba a sentirme muy incómodo. Tenía la espalda contraída, tan tensa que dolía, y no había obtenido ni un solo pelo. Miraba como podía por encima de la cabeza de Parkinson por si, por casualidad, tenía alguno enganchado en el jersey del uniforme, pero no hubo suerte. Había que arrancárselos.

Obviamente no de manera literal: podría levantar sospechas o volver a despertar la furia homicida de la chica, cosa que nadie en su sano juicio querría. Tendría que ser sutil.

Se me ocurrió que lo único que podría funcionar sería peinarla. Sin embargo, no me imaginaba yendo a coger un cepillo y pasándoselo por la cabeza. Por esa cabeza tan desequilibrada y terrorífica.

Yo no iba a arriesgarme. Pero Zabini… Oh, sí, Zabini podría hacerlo. Es más, si se lo pintaba bien incluso haría el trabajo sucio gustoso.

La oportunidad llegó cuando abrió la boca. Incauto.

—Bueno, Pansy, piensa que ya puedes tener hijos. Todas las chicas quieren tener hijos. Es algo de mujeres, femenino y eso.

—¡Ten tú los hijos, estúpido desgraciado! —gruñó.

El moreno volvió a asentir, balbuceando algo que sonaba _a "sí, sí, por supuesto"._

—Parkinson tiene razón —comenté, fingiendo reprender a Zabini. Ambos me miraron con la boca abierta—. No sé cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —¿Que si sabía lo que estaba diciendo? No, por supuesto que no—. Es un momento crucial en la vida de una mujer en el que necesita… —Quería morirme. De verdad, quería morderme la lengua para dejar de hablar y morir de manera agónica—…. Afecto y comprensión y… afecto. —Carraspeé, mirando de reojo a la Slytherin para ver cómo se había tomado mi bochornosa salida.

Tal y cómo había previsto —aunque en mi imaginación yo no hacía tanto el ridículo—, las cosas fueron a pedir de boca. Ella me observó, ilusionada y, aunque tuviera los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía terriblemente complacida con mi salida. Olvidó a Zabini y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Theodore, ¡no sabía que fueras un chico tan sensible y perceptivo! —Sonreí de medio lado a Zabini, por encima de la cabeza de Parkinson. Éste tenía la boca abierta, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo comprendía. Yo tampoco daba crédito.

—Debe ser complicado para ti que seamos los únicos a los que puedes contarles algo como esto —arrullé, acariciándole la espalda.

Estaba dividido entre el asco por un contacto humano que nada tenía que ver con el sexual y la gracia que me hacía la cara de Zabini, cuya mandíbula ya casi rozaba el suelo. _Es por un fin mayor_, me dije cuando noté cómo Parkinson había empezado a llorar de nuevo sobre el hueco de mi cuello.

Tenía ya los nervios de punta cuando el moreno me salvó la vida haciéndome señas con la mano para que lo siguiera. No hubiera podido aguantar ni un segundo más con esa pantomima sin sufrir una combustión espontánea.

—Theodore, paradigma de la sensibilidad, —ronroneó, escondiendo bastante bien el disgusto—, acompáñame un momento para que podamos discutir mejor cómo ayudar a nuestra gran amiga Pansy.

—Claro —respondí, con una sonrisa de medio lado que no se perdió hasta que llegamos a la entrada del baño. Cuando él cerró la puerta y despidió a la chica con la mano, asegurándole que era por su bien y que no tardaríamos ni medio minuto en volver con ella, me miró con las cejas tan alzadas que parecieron estar a punto de desaparecerle en el nacimiento del pelo—. ¿Y bien?

—Oh, nada, nada, únicamente estoy un pelín extrañado —juntó el dedo índice y el pulgar dejando entre ellos un espacio milimétrico para enfatizar aquél "pelín"— por tu comportamiento de hace un rato. Llámame suspicaz, pero no me termina de encajar con tus hábitos usuales. Ya sabes, muerte, negro, desesperación, cara avinagrada… Esas cosas que te caracterizan.

Borré la sonrisa, fingiéndome sorprendido por su salida.

—Oh, pero Zabini, sólo estaba atendiendo a… una dama en apuros.

El comentario, que hacía alusión a sus propias palabras durante el cumpleaños de Malfoy, dio en el blanco. Parpadeó con sorpresa y después soltó una carcajada.

—Theodore, Theodore, no te tenía por alguien tan… caballeroso. —Me palmeó la espalda en una parodia de camaradería mientras miraba al techo de manera teatral—. Es un consuelo saber que bajo todas esas capas de monocromatismo se esconde un corazón puro y desinteresado. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que deberías parar? No me malinterpretes, es por tu bien. Después de lo que sucedió entre vosotros esto puede confundir a Pansy. Y estoy convencido de que una persona tan altruista como tú no desea que pase eso —negó con la cabeza murmurando _"no, no, no"_—. Debería ser yo, alguien ajeno a toda esta extraña confusión sexual que parece reinar en nuestro selecto grupo, el que se acerque a ella en calidad de amigo para tenderle un pañuelo. O una mano. O tenderme directamente sobre ella. De manera neutral y amistosa, claro.

Chasqueé la lengua y me toqueteé los puños de la camisa de manera distraída.

—No estoy seguro de que comprendas las necesidades de una mujer en un momento como este. Podrías apenar aún más a Parkinson, pobrecilla.

—Oh, claro, pero estoy convencido de que alguien que se pasa el día rodeado de féminas, como tú, puede iluminarme. Y como por lo visto necesitaré esforzarme _tanto_ en comprender las necesidades de Pansy, es muy posible que eso me impida centrarme en las necesidades de otras chicas. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Oh, sí, claro que lo sabía. Hablaba de Lisa Turpin, dándome a entender que se apartaría si yo me apartaba, algo que no entraba en mis planes pero que era un aliciente inesperado que no pensaba desaprovechar. No tenerlo pululando alrededor de la Ravenclaw para decirle estupideces sobre mí era una ventaja para mis propósitos con ella, desde luego. Eso teniendo en cuenta que la ambigüedad de Zabini no fuera directamente proporcional a la fiabilidad del mismo, con un Slytherin nunca se está del todo seguro.

—Hecho —accedí—. Parkinson necesita apoyo femenino.

—Oh, menos mal que me sacas de dudas, ¡ahora sólo tengo que cambiar de sexo! Muchísimas gracias.

—No seas estúpido —murmuré con aburrimiento—, sólo tienes que actuar tal y como lo haría una chica.

—Mis experiencias con las chicas pueden resumirse en vómitos en la polla, y dudo bastante que Pansy desee que regurgite la comida sobre su aparato reproductor supurante de sangre. No sé, puedo equivocarme, claro. Tú eres el experto.

Apreté la mandíbula, buscando la paciencia necesaria como para no salir de ahí y echarlo todo a perder cuando ya casi lo tenía.

—Eres indecentemente cargante, Zabini.

—Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto. Ahora, ¿a qué te referías con actuar como una chica?

Cuando Malfoy entró en el dormitorio media hora después el panorama con el que se encontró era dantesco.

Parkinson alternando sonrisas y gimoteos sin ningún motivo aparente. A su espalda, Zabini penándole la corta melena entre silbidos alegres. Y, frente a ellos, yo con cara maquiavélica a causa de que mi plan hubiera salido a pedir de boca.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Formó una sonrisa torcida, paladeando las burlas que estaba a punto de formar. Tenía las mejillas aún sonrosadas por la vergüenza a la que había sido sometido y ¿qué mejor modo de paliar su maltrecho ego que humillar a otros en tan propicia situación?—. Vaya, vaya. Nott, ¿ahora te pone mirar a maricas jugando a las peluqueras?

No pudo decir más. Zabini hizo amago de abrir la boca para contestarle, probablemente haciendo referencia a su reciente transformación, pero Parkinson fue más rápida. Se puso en pié como una exhalación y se acercó a él en tres zancadas. Casi sentí cómo sus furiosos pisotones hacían temblar la habitación.

—Túúú… —bramaba, señalándole con un dedo tembloroso por el odio y las hormonas—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me está pasando! ¡Hombre despreciable!

Malfoy la miró de hito en hito, parpadeando confuso por el ataque de la chica. Aún no era especialmente alto, pero ya le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza y, pese a ello, pareció estar a punto de retroceder un paso.

No lo hizo, sin embargo: su orgullo fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Cuadró los hombros y la miró con desprecio:

—¿Qué demonios dices, idiota?

Ninguno le advirtió de que acababa de cometer un error.

—¡¿Idiota? ¡Me llamas tú idiota, habrase visto! —Empezó a darle palmaditas en el pecho que, por la cara que puso él, parecían picar—. ¡No eres más que un crío que no entiende nada! ¡NADA! ¡Te pavoneas por ahí como si fueras el rey del Mundo Mágico cuando no eres más que… que…! ¡Un hurón!

Diana en el ego del rubio.

—¡Y tú no eres más que una niñata llorica y plana! —exclamó él, indignadísimo.

El chillido de guerra que salió de la garganta de Parkinson le puso los pelos de punta a la mitad del castillo. Cuando cesó, y tras empujar a Malfoy a un lado con una fuerza inesperada, vociferó:

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Por nuestros hijos! ¡Y ya ni siquiera quiero tener hijos contigo, así que puedes meterte tus espermatozoides infantiles por donde te quepan, que mis óvulos maduros no quieren saber nada de ellos! ¡NADA! ¡NUNCA!

Acto seguido, salió del dormitorio dando un portazo que casi tiró abajo los estandartes que había colgados en las paredes.

Malfoy alternaba la mirada de donde acababa de desaparecer la chica a nosotros, completamente descolocado y completamente irritado. El color rosado de sus mejillas se había intensificado por los gritos y, seguramente, por el miedo y la vergüenza de que una persona diminuta le hubiera agredido y dejado con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones significa eso?

Zabini, exultante de felicidad, se puso en pie y al pasar por su lado, con el pomo asido, comentó alegremente:

—Ya lo has oído, niño hurón, sus óvulos son demasiado buenos para tus espermatozoides. Ah, pobre Pansy, necesitará a alguien que se los germine. Ya sabéis a qué me refiero.

Y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salió también del dormitorio en dirección a las feromonas iracundas que desprendía la Slytherin.

Observé con regocijo cómo los puños del rubio se apretaban hasta volver sus nudillos completamente blancos. Casi podía saborear cómo el cabreo tomaba una de las decisiones que propiciaron los momentos más absurdos de nuestra adolescencia. Quité los pelos necesarios del cepillo con calma mientras él maquinaba crueles venganzas.

Al final, respirando fuertemente por la nariz y sin mirarme, escupió:

—Pansy Parkinson será. Prepárate, lo haremos mañana.

* * *

**NOTA**.

¡Aquí estooooooy! He tardaaado, sí, como siempre. Sabéis que no es nada nuevo. La universidad es dura, la vida también, y encima he estado dándole vueltas al regalo de mi beta no-oficial, **Källa**. A la que agradezco muchísimo (como siempre) la ayuda brindada. La tía se porta, y da gusto hablar con ella tanto de temas escabrosos como de "Sitcom". El caso, su regalo tiene que ver con el fic, así que os comento unas cosillas sobre él: es un one shot que acabo de publicar llamado "¡Me cago en Gryffindor!", en el que se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Draco lo que sucedió durante su cumpleaños con aquellas dos chicas de las que tanto alardea. No es vital para comprender la historia, así que podéis pasar de él, pero sí que se hacen unos cuantos guiños en este capítulo.

Esto es algo que haré cuando se requiera. Las historias independientes, me refiero. Nott es un narrador genial pero, por desgracia, no es omnisciente. Hay cosas que no puede contar con detalle, sobre todo si no las sabe o si no estaba presente en el momento en que sucedieron. Por ejemplo, cuando Zabini pierda la virginidad (y ya que no lo hará con Theodore delante, XD) o cosas por el estilo. Ya sabéis, vosotros decidís si leer o no :)

Antes de que se me olvide, que en el capítulo anterior se me pasó, ¡una amiga me hizo un fan art para el fic! Achuchemos todos a Zaira (**Filbuster** por estos lares) mientras lo miramos. Podéis encontrarlo aquí (juntando los espacios):

h t t p : / / . c o m /albums/ab316/Methamphethamine/Frikadas % 20LJ/mortifagoPEQ. J p g

Quizá el título os haya desconcertado, os lo explico (la primera parte no es necesaria, ¿no?): el _bovarismo_ proviene de la novela de G. Flaubert, "Madame Bovary", en el que la protagonista se considera una persona diferente a la que realmente es, entendiéndose, por lo tanto, como un desorden del sentido de la realidad. Me parecía muy apropiado para ilustrar la primera escena.

Otra cosa: FFN está cabezón e idiota desde hace unas semanas, ¿lo habéis notado? A mí personalmente me llegan las alertas uno o dos días más tarde y me las tengo que ingeniar (montando unos pifostios increíbles) para poder publicar. Las historias nuevas hay que subirlas en categorías poco famosas y luego cambiarlas, pero no deja incluir los personajes, por ejemplo.

Y termino hablando del capítulo: a mí me gusta mucho. Sé que no está bien que yo lo diga, pero nunca he sido políticamente correcta, XD. La alternancia entre la crudeza del principio y las situaciones propias de chavales de catorce (algunos casi quince) años me encanta. Os advierto de antemano, aunque creo que ya lo he hecho, que cuarto y parte de quinto serán cursos muy relajados en los que primará el humor, el "romance", los derivados de éste (véase sexo) y la amistad. Es importante que se los vea tranquilos, tal y como son, antes de enfrentarlos a situaciones más duras.

Por cierto, me encanta leer vuestras teorías sobre quién acabará con quién o qué le pasa a Theodore. Aunque ya lo tenga todo claro y no quiera spoilear, algunas son especialmente agudas. Aunque con otras no acertáis nunca, jiji.

Ale, me despido ya, que es hora de publicar. ¡Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido! (Yo voy a terminar de responder a los reviews, que me quedan unos poquillos, jiji).


	22. Travestismo y reflejos incongruentes

**NOTA.** He vuelto a subir el capítulo para editarle un par de fallos y una coma olvidada y acabo de recibir el review de **promethea** diciéndome que es su cumple. **¡FELICIDADES, MOZA!** O, como yo siempre digo _"feliz culminación de la cópula de tus progenitores"_. Espero de verdad que hayas pasado un día chachi y esto te haya servido para amenizar el hecho de que te estás haciendo vieja, jiejie.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: Es… es… es demasiado, sin más. Pero va muy acorde con la temática del capítulo. _My vagina_, de NoFX.

* * *

Preparaos para el esperpento.

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_My vagina has two set of lips, but I don't get monthly blood drips. Operation succesfull, but now I gotta pee thru a miniature hole, gotta remember to put the seat down, and when I wipe my ass I go from front to back cause I don't wanna bladder infection."_

My vagina, NoFX.

* * *

22. _Testosterona travestida y espejos misteriosos_.

Nos miramos con aire solemne. A decir verdad así es como me miraba Malfoy, yo estaba bastante menos convencido de lo que íbamos a hacer. Sin embargo, el rubio había dejado muy claro que para que el plan funcionara habríamos de sacrificarnos ambos. En realidad tenía la sospecha de que se echaría atrás si no participaba yo también, por lo que decidí hacer de tripas corazón.

Todo fuera por joder.

Sosteníamos los vasos de la poción frente a nuestras caras, sin atrevernos ninguno a ser el primer en ingerir el sospechoso contenido. Olía fatal, como a flores podridas, y además del extraño color burdeos la textura era demasiado espesa.

Parecía sangre. Creo que eso debió darnos la primera pista de lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Tienes los uniformes? —me aseguré.

—No, pienso ir desnudo por ahí. Que se joda. —Gruñó cuando rodé los ojos y cedió—: Sí, están en mi baúl. Se los pedí a un elfo doméstico, adoro que no puedan decir que no.

—¿Y tienes algún plan?

Al final había tomado la decisión movido por el enfado, sin que nos diera tiempo a idear alguna estratagema con la que fastidiar a Zabini. Y como todo buen Slytherin sabe, la clave para que algo salga bien consiste en tener todos los cabos bien sujetos.

—Sí —dijo, para mi sorpresa—: destrozarles la vida y reírme de ellos mientras se revuelcan en el suelo lloriqueando por la humillación a la que los pienso someter.

_Oh, maravilloso_, pensé. Íbamos a ciegas, como vulgares Gryffindor.

—Hagámoslo —exigió tras tomar aire larga y teatralmente. Parecía que estuviera a punto de inmolarse—. A la de tres. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Obviamente ninguno de los dos bebió. Éramos Slytherin, por favor. Hacer trampas forma parte de nuestra naturaleza, es algo que, sea necesario o no, nos realiza. Nos hace sentir superiores.

Tras aproximadamente veinte minutos de _"empieza tú", "ni de coña", "no hay huevos",_ ingerimos el asqueroso mejunje. Sabía aún peor de lo que había supuesto, extremadamente dulce y suave al contacto con el paladar. No lo soportaba.

Sin embargo, a Malfoy pareció no disgustarle especialmente, algo que achaqué a su insana afición por el chocolate y las chucherías.

—Vale —recapituló, antes de que la transformación comenzara—, tenemos una hora cada uno con esta dosis, otra más con la de la botellita que hay en el bolsillo del uniforme. Esto no duele, ¿no?

Me satisfizo enormemente notar el titubeo en su voz ante la pregunta final.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí.

No me equivocaba. Fue espantoso, sin lugar a dudas el dolor más fuerte que había experimentado hasta el momento, incluida la paliza que había recibido la semana anterior. Sentí como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se me quebraran y los músculos hubieran estallado en llamas. Caímos ambos al suelo, a cuatro patas, donde tratamos de tragarnos como pudimos los gritos.

Pese a la lacerante tortura, encontré fascinante cómo mi piel parecía derretirse en la cara, formando una completamente distinta, o cómo entre picores en el cuero cabelludo el pelo crecía a toda velocidad, o desaparecía parte del vello de los brazos.

Cuando todo hubo concluido, alzamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y nos miramos. Frente a mí estaba Parkinson enfundada en un uniforme tremendamente grande para ella pero, a la vez, no era Parkinson. Jamás había visto a la chica con esa cara de asco, con el labio superior fruncido y las cejas elevadas.

—Estás espantoso, tío —dijo Malfoy con la voz aguda y chirriante de la Slytherin. Se tocó la garganta, compungido—. Esto es peor de lo que esperaba.

Iluso. Aún no había visto nada. Lo malo llegó cuando salimos a hurtadillas del baño, asegurándonos de que no había nadie en la habitación, para coger los uniformes femeninos y volver al servicio para cambiarnos.

Confieso que hasta que no nos quedamos parados delante de aquél par de faldas, camisas y bragas no se nos pasó por la cabeza que tendríamos que desnudarnos. Desnudarnos y no vernos a nosotros mismos, sino a Pansy Parkinson.

Intenté arquear una ceja y solo conseguí que se me arrugara el ceño de forma ridícula. Me sentí tremendamente frustrado por eso, muchísimo más frustrado de lo que tendría que haberme sentido. Que no pudiera llevar a cabo mi gesto característico me pareció un drama, una calamidad superlativa, algo que bien merecía tirarse en la cama abrazado a la almohada y preguntarse por qué el mundo era una mierda.

Miré a Malfoy con la absurda intención de contarle exactamente lo que sentía. Se me estaba pasando por la cabeza que hablarle de ello lograría solucionar de algún modo mi tragedia personal. Sin embargo, enmudecí al verlo completamente desnudo —a excepción de unos calzoncillos que en el cuerpo de Parkinson quedaban ridículos—, tocándose las tetas y riéndose como un descosido. Se miraba a sí mismo todo lo que su cabeza daba de sí, palpándose con una cara de depravado mal disimulada que era grotesca esbozada por las facciones de la chica.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, cuando apretó más de la cuenta en su exhaustivo examen de la anatomía de la Slytherin—. ¡Me duelen las tetas! ¿Por qué me duelen? Qué asco da ser una tía, todo son inconvenientes. —Gruñó un poco más, obcecado en seguir sobándose aunque molestara. Después paró y me observó con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan rara?

No tenía ni idea del porqué, pero justo en ese preciso instante la insensibilidad de Malfoy me hizo sentir extraño. Como si me ofendiera mucho y tuviera la absurda necesidad de que me consolara y comprendiera la precaria situación por la que estaba pasando. Fuera cual fuera, daba lo mismo.

—No lo entenderías —contesté, haciendo un mohín. Me senté en el suelo, abrazándome las rodillas y obstinándome en mirar a otro lado.

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo! —explotó, cruzándose de brazos y aparentemente resentido—. ¡Tratas a todo el mundo como si fuera estúpido! Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? ¡Todos os creéis más listos que yo! Sobre todo esa estúpida sangresucia, con su estúpido pelo y sus estúpidas notas estúpidamente altas… —Se sentó en frente de mí, con las piernas cruzadas y, sin nada que lo justificara, empezó a hacer pucheros—. Y mi padre… ¡comparándome con ella! —Me miró con una pena infinita—. Nott, no me valora… Mi padre no me valora… Nadie lo hace…

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Draco Malfoy llorar. Aunque, en realidad, no lo vi a él. Me recordó mucho a Parkinson berreando el día anterior sobre sus entrañas supurantes, ridículo y al mismo tiempo ligeramente aterrador. Como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un momento a otro.

—Y en-encima… —hipó— cre-creo que tengo incontinencia. Me hago piiiis… Se me escapa…

Entonces, reprimiendo las ganas de darle unas palmadas en la espalda y decirle que no se preocupara, que su padre le quería —se meara encima o no—, caí en la cuenta de algo. Abriendo mucho los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas equivocarme, le miré la entrepierna.

Efectivamente, una mancha rojiza en los calzoncillos corroboró mi teoría. Me llevé la palma a la cara mientras murmuraba la palabra _"mierda"_ las veces necesarias para asimilar la situación en su totalidad. Y fueron muchas veces.

—Estamos jodidos, Malfoy.

Él me dedicó ojos de cordero degollado y gimoteó:

—Lo sé, todo es horrible. Me duelen las tetas —se las volvió a palpar, para reforzar sus palabras—, no paro de pensar en mi padre, y tengo pinchazos como aquí —se masajeó el lugar en el que supuse estarían los ovarios de Parkinson—. Y quiero un helado de chocolate y no lo tengo, ¿por qué no puedo tener ni un jodido helado de chocolate? Con almendras y caramelo también. Y virutas de colorines.

—Malfoy… —interrumpí, bastante irritado porque no me prestara toda su atención, sintiéndome cada vez más patético al ser consciente de mi extraño comportamiento—: Tenemos la regla.

—¿Que qué?

—¿Recuerdas las tonterías sobre óvulos maduros que te gritó Parkinson ayer? Se debía a eso. Le había bajado la regla. Y, por consiguiente, a nosotros también.

El rubio separó con una mano temblorosa la goma de los calzoncillos de la piel para echar un vistazo a la zona conflictiva. Se puso verde, sin dejar de observar con horror cómo tenía razón.

—Nos vamos a morir —masculló, soltando la tela de la ropa interior de un tirón y mirándome con la cara desencajada—. Moriremos travestidos y desangrados, joder. ¿Puede haber algo más patético?

Luchando contra las ganas de aovillarme en el suelo, respiré hondo y traté de pensar con claridad. Eso, que nunca me había resultado especialmente difícil, se volvía una tarea titánica al estar sometido a un montón de hormonas revolucionadas y femeninas.

—Primero tenemos que detener la hemorragia…

—¡Claro! Ahora mismo me pongo un tapón de corcho ahí dentro. O un dedo. Iré con el dedo metido por todo el colegio, seguro que Zabini no sospecha nada. —Cambió su tono quisquilloso por otro derrotado cuando continuó—: Nott, no podemos hacerlo. Hay que revertir la transformación. Y después ducharnos durante horas, días, semanas…

—Es imposible, tenemos que aguantar cincuenta minutos más. —Si había una contramedida para la multijugos, yo no la conocía. Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a mi cuerpo, junto a mis sentimientos ordenados y coherentes. El hecho de estar tan inestable me ponía los nervios de punta. Todo estaba descontrolado: las hormonas, la sangre y la depresión que me envolvía—. ¿No querías vengarte de Zabini? ¿Vas a rendirte al menor inconveniente?

—¡¿Llamas a que me sangre _eso_ un inconveniente? —estalló, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Es una calamidad! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Insufrible! —Se puso ambas manos sobre la cara y con la voz saliendo a duras penas entre ellas dijo—: Quizá haya algún hechizo. _"Expelliregulus"_ o algo así.

Escuchamos ruido en la habitación y nos quedamos estáticos. Habría sido contraproducente para nuestros planes —y ya no digamos para nuestras reputaciones— que alguien entrara en el baño y nos viera transformados en mujeres y chorreando aquella sustancia rojiza.

Creí escuchar las risotadas de Goyle y se me ocurrió una idea. Una traída por los pelos y humillante para alguien que, como yo, se jacta de ir siempre un paso por delante de los demás. Pero era una situación desesperada y había que hacer cualquier cosa para salir de ella.

Me puse en pie y caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta, en la que pegué la oreja y corroboré que, efectivamente, los que estaban al otro lado no eran otros que Crabbe y Goyle. La entreabrí y asomé la cabeza por el hueco que dejé, cuidándome de que no pudieran ver a la otra Parkinson desnuda que había a mi espalda.

—Crabbe —llamé, con esa irritante vocecilla femenina.

El aludido dio un respingo cuando me vio.

—¡¿Qué huevos haces aquí, Pansy? —Me sorprendió que se indignara tanto, teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos días la chica se había pasado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas con nosotros—. ¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó mirándome con suspicacia. Tras él, Goyle reía con cara de guarro.

Intenté arquear una ceja y se me volvió a arrugar todo el ceño, algo que pareció no encajarles del todo.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para humillarme. Visto con perspectiva en realidad no sería yo el que saliera mal parado, sino Parkinson. Esa idea me motivó, ¿por qué no empezar en ese momento a enredar?

—Estoy con Mal… Draco —corregí.

—¿Seguro?

Agité el pie sin que ellos me vieran, incitando a Malfoy para que hiciera algo. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que carraspear y tratar de poner una voz grave y varonil que se asemejaba más a la de una banshee con ronquera.

—Abre la boca, Pansy, que tengo una sorpresita.

Crabbe pareció a punto de vomitar. Me miró con horror mientras su compañero se pasaba la lengua por la cara interna de las mejillas, supongo que simulando una felación. Fue grotesco.

—Tenéis que…

—Irnos. Ya. —me interrumpió Goyle, esa vez haciendo como que chupaba un falo invisible.

—No. Bueno, sí. —Respiré hondo, preparándome—. Pero antes tenéis que conseguir compresas.

—¿Que tenemos que hacer qué?

—Compresas, Crabbe, compresas —se escuchó a Malfoy—. Un montón de ellas.

Quince minutos después, con nuestra travestida sexualidad acolchada y a salvo, decidimos que improvisaríamos. Después de haber conseguido lo que necesitábamos, Crabbe y Goyle se marcharon de allí, divididos entre la incredulidad y el asqueo. Por suerte, se abstuvieron de preguntar para qué necesitaríamos diez compresas —que, por lo visto, obtuvieron tras mucho suplicar a una alumna de séptimo—, probablemente aún le guardaban respeto a Malfoy, a pesar de opinar que sus prácticas sexuales eran antihigiénicas.

Os ahorraré el mal trago que supuso mancharnos con nuestros óvulos, los gritos que dio el rubio cuando tuvo que mear y, claro, limpiarse, y la labor casi titánica de colocar aquello en las bragas en la posición correcta. Necesitamos de varios intentos para calcular por dónde exactamente saldría la sangre y cuán amplio sería su campo de acción.

Nuestra idea, ya que nos quedaba menos tiempo del planeado, era que cada uno esperara en un lugar diferente con la esperanza de encontrarse con Zabini y no con la Parkinson real. No conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer, ya que yo me negaba a darle a entender al moreno que estaba enamoradísimo de Malfoy, y éste no quería ni oír hablar de tratar de seducirlo para ver qué pasaba.

* * *

Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios refunfuñando y recolocándose como podía las bragas. No intentaba disimular, pareció no importarle especialmente que dos alumnos de tercero lo miraran asqueados por tener la mano bajo la falda. Era la reputación de Parkinson, no la suya.

Aunque, según me contó después, estaba de los nervios pensando que todo el castillo sería capaz de escuchar el _"chof, chof" _que sonaba cada vez que se movía.

Llegó a la Sala Común, su _radio de acción_, como quiso que llamáramos a cada una de nuestras zonas —a mí me correspondió el dormitorio, más práctico para mis fines—, y espió apoyado en la pared para cerciorarse de que aquella a la que suplantábamos no estuviera ahí.

Al no haber ni rastro de ella, sonrió con superioridad y caminó _"mezclándose con el ambiente"._ Esto, que para cualquier otro significa ser disimulado, para él implicaba cruzar las piernas al andar como si tuviera graves problemas de equilibrio y mover las caderas hasta casi lograr que se le desencajaran. En su opinión, era bueno hasta siendo una chica. En opinión de los testigos presenciales, parecía una prostituta drogada.

Masculló un par de maldiciones al constatar que Zabini no se encontraba ahí, pero decidió esperarlo pues lo más seguro es que apareciera. No solía pasar por la biblioteca más de lo estrictamente necesario y la lluvia que repiqueteaba con saña sobre el castillo inducía a pensar que tampoco estaría dando un paseo.

Tracy Davis y Millicent Bulstrode se hallaban a pocos pasos de su posición, cuchicheando a toda velocidad. La primera decía que alguien estaba gordo y tenía aspecto de primate, la segunda parecía muy ofendida y alegaba que lo que pasaba es que ese alguien era muy fornido y varonil. Draco carraspeó a su lado, para que se fijaran en que estaba ahí, y decidió ignorar las miradas hostiles que ambas chicas le profesaron y sentarse en uno de los sofás que había junto a ellas.

—¿Sabéis quién es realmente varonil? Draco Malfoy. —Davis le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa que a él le jodió sobremanera. Porque era espantosa y, para colmo, se rumoreaba que era mestiza, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera el deber (en su opinión) de caer rendida a sus pies.

—Draco está esmirriado —contravino Bulstrode—, no tiene carne para agarrar. No sé cómo te puede gustar.

Malfoy sonrió con socarronería, muy pagado de sí mismo. No era ningún secreto lo de Parkinson, pero oírlo en boca de otras personas pareció complacer a sus revolucionadas hormonas. Aunque volvieron a bullir de indignación ante el calificativo que empleó su interlocutora.

—¿Esmirriado? —Soltó una risita escandalosa que se tapó con el dorso de la mano. Debía pensar que así actuaban las mujeres, a pesar de que las mujeres que lo observaban se preguntaban por qué imitaba a una bruja malvada de cuento de hadas—. Es todo músculo, está buenísimo. Tendríais que verlo desnudo… Cosa que yo no he hecho, para mi desgracia. Pero sé de buena tinta que ha estado en más de una cama de la habitación de las de séptimo.

—Oh, por favor, ¿ese? Es igual de virgen que Gregory.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Davis con la mirada.

—¡¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¡Dejó de ser virgen hace milenios!

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando tenía diez años?

—Pero Pansy —Bulstrode le miró con desconfianza—, ¿a ti eso no te importa?

—Es que sé que no es para mí, es demasiado bueno para alguien tan vulgar como yo —negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose apesadumbrado—. Qué se le va a hacer, no estoy a su altura. Pero aún así no dejaré de perseguirlo, porque soy así de triste y porque es la razón de mi existencia y porque…

—¿Pansy?

El rubio se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el objeto de la broma: Blaise Zabini. Él la miraba con extrañeza, fijándose especialmente en la postura que tenía hasta hacía un momento. Estaba repantingado en el sofá, con las piernas demasiado abiertas y con la mano sosteniéndole la sien. Rápidamente se recompuso y, tras ponerse blanco como la cal al notar el ruido de la compresa, esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Za… ¡Blaise! —Torció el gesto, arrepentido de haber parecido encantado de ver al moreno. Para arreglarlo, dijo con desdén—: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada hablando con Tania y Min… Mif… Bulstrode?

Zabini miró con mofa a las chicas, que observaban con una incredulidad solo comparable al desagrado a la impostora.

—Estoy seguro de que a _Tania_ y a _Minbulstrode_ no les importará que te secuestre un momento. ¿Me equivoco? —Sonrió a las aludidas de manera encantadora. Después volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio—. Quería hablar contigo en privado.

Malfoy intentó aparentar aburrimiento, aunque estaba exultante por haberse topado al final con él. Se levantó muy digno y siguió al otro hasta una mesa lejana de miradas indiscretas. Se removió incómodo al sentirse observado de esa manera por Zabini: estaba acostumbrado a que pareciera burlón y en cierto modo despectivo, no a la seriedad y a la vergüenza.

Por su parte, el moreno no parecía saber qué decir o, en realidad, cómo decirlo. Juntaba y separaba las yemas de los dedos y carraspeaba con frecuencia.

—Eh… —dirigió una rápida mirada a la entrepierna de Malfoy y rápidamente se fijó en sus propias uñas—. ¿Cómo estás?

Malfoy pareció descolocado. Cuando días después me relató toda la escena, me aseguró que Zabini era imbécil y que se comportaba de manera de lo más rarita con las tías. Achacó la extraña sensación de intimidad que sintió durante la conversación a lo que él llamaba _"los estúpidos óvulos demoníacos". _

—¿Qué? Estoy perfectamente bien, por supuesto.

—¿De verdad? —Se acercó más a la mesa y susurró, como si no quisiera ser escuchado por los demás—: ¿Y tus entrañas?

Aunque le costara horrores reconocerlo, se sintió conmovido. Experimentó una emoción similar al agradecimiento que trató de sacarse de encima agitando la cabeza. Intentó aparentar displicencia, pero se fue por el garete cuando murmuró con voz mohina:

—Me duele aquí —se palpó un costado, sin mirarle—, y me enfado y me entristezco sin motivo, y me tengo que sentar en el váter para mear y las tetas…

—¿Es que antes no te sentabas? Espera, espera, ¿las tetas? ¿Qué les pasa? —Entonces esbozó una sonrisa ladina que a Malfoy le puso los pelos de punta—. Si quieres les echo un vistazo. De forma profesional y desinteresada, por supuesto.

El rubio cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, indignadísimo, lo que provocó que Zabini soltara una risita. Después preguntó:

—¿Y qué tal con Malfoy? ¿Ya has hablado con él después de lo de ayer?

Ahí estaba su oportunidad de empezar a meter baza. Aunque por algún extraño motivo le molestó la confianza con la que Zabini hablaba de aquello con Parkinson —o con la que él creía que era Parkinson—; nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la chica, por lo que deducía que los demás tampoco lo habían hecho.

—No, aún no lo he hecho. Pero lo haré. —Su interlocutor le prestaba mucha atención. Demasiada. Aunque pareciera relajado y divertido—. Tengo que pedirle disculpas por haber actuado como una loca desequilibrada, que es lo que soy. Me pondré de rodillas y le suplicaré que me perdone. Aunque no creo que lo haga, debe estar muy molesto por mi total falta de inteligencia.

—Vaya, eso no es lo que decías ayer.

—No recuerdo qué decía ayer; debieron ser tonterías, como siempre.

—Algo sobre niñatos estúpidos, egoístas e insensibles.

—¡Jodida Pan… yo! ¡Jodida yo! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan retrasada?

—Pansy, ¿estás bien?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y atisbó con el movimiento cómo la Parkinson real acababa de bajar por las escaleras de los dormitorios y charlaba con un par de alumnas de tercero. Soltó un gritito ahogado y palideció. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo descubrieran y, a su vez, evitar que Zabini viera que aquella estúpida morena que iba hablando mal de él a sus espaldas tenía un clon.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que mirar al chico con horror, levantarse de un salto y empujar la silla en la que estaba sentado Zabini hacia atrás, logrando que cayera de espaldas. Antes de irse, le gritó atropelladamente que tenía que ir al servicio.

Miró a todos lados en décimas de segundo y, justo antes de que Parkinson dirigiera su mirada hacia allí por el estruendo, se tiró de cabeza tras un sofá cercano. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho a toda velocidad, se percató de que ella seguía hablando con las dos chicas, observando con extrañeza cómo Zabini se ponía en pie a duras penas con expresión desconcertada.

El moreno, tras un prolongado suspiro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. El punto exacto en el que la Parkinson real estaba. Malfoy, al ritmo de todos los insultos y maldiciones que se le ocurrieron —y no eran pocos—, pensó que como hablara con ella todo se iría al traste. Tenía que hacer algo.

Y ese algo cobró forma cuando parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin entró por el hueco del retrato. Observó con alivio cómo uno de ellos comentaba que tenía que enseñarle al resto su _"nuevo pensadero"._ El rubio frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿para qué querría una persona mostrarle sus recuerdos privados a otros? Sin embargo no se permitió pensar en ello demasiado y se encogió de hombros, lo importante es que podría ocultarse tras ellos mientras andaban hacia las habitaciones y provocar de algún modo que Parkinson y Zabini no intercambiaran palabra.

Se incorporó en el momento en el que pasaban por su lado y caminó a su espalda, cuidando que nadie le viera la cara —se puso la túnica encima de la cabeza, cerrándosela con la mano justo bajo la nariz—. Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría cuando Zabini pasó de largo a Parkinson, probablemente lo habría hecho de no ser porque entonces se le ocurrió que si el moreno no pensaba hablar con ella, se dirigiría a su habitación. Habitación en la que le esperaría yo, también con el aspecto de la chica.

Malfoy no era muy propenso a pensar que el resto del mundo era tan agudo y perspicaz como creía ser él, menos aún Zabini, pero llegó a la conclusión de que hasta alguien como él se daría cuenta de que o Parkinson se desaparecía a su antojo o había más Parkinson de lo habitual.

En la semioscuridad de las escaleras se separó del grupo con el que iba y dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, desesperado. Hay que reconocer que pese a que su plan fuera bastante estúpido, habría sido complicado elaborar uno mejor en los tres segundos de que dispuso.

Subió a toda velocidad para alcanzar al moreno y cuando estuvo a cinco escalones de él gritó, como si hablara con alguien:

—¡Oh, chicas, esperadme un momento que tengo que ir al baño ahora mismo!

Zabini se giró hacia él y le vio corriendo como una exhalación hacia su dirección. Debió notar en su expresión que algo no iba bien, porque se intentó alejar marcha atrás poco a poco, como si Malfoy en vez de parecer una niña menuda y con incontinencia fuera una bestia salvaje y peligrosa.

No sirvió de nada. El rubio volvió a empujarle con todas sus fuerzas hasta tirarlo al suelo, lo adelantó y, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, entró en el dormitorio masculino de cuarto curso y se apoyó contra la puerta, como si con ese gesto impidiera que nadie más pudiera entrar ahí.

Cuando lo vi sin aliento, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas rosáceas por la carrera, me levanté de la cama en la que había estado leyendo e inquirí:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo has echado todo a perder?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —vociferó, con la mirada desquiciada. Se acercó a mí dando zancadas, me agarró de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia el baño. Nos encerró allí justo antes de que la puerta de la habitación volviera a abrirse. Se llevo un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y trató de escuchar lo que sucedía en el otro lado del dormitorio—. Es Zabini —susurró—, he estado hablando con él y luego ha aparecido Pansy y le he tirado de la silla y él ha venido aquí y no podía verte así que le he vuelto a tirar y he dicho que tenía que ir a…

—¿Pansy? —Se escuchó la voz suspicaz de Zabini, mucho más cerca de la puerta tras la que estábamos de lo que el corazón de Malfoy parecía poder soportar.

—¡No entres, Blaise, guarro!

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Simplemente me preguntaba por qué estás utilizando nuestro cuarto de baño. Y por qué has intentado matarme dos veces, claro.

Observé a Malfoy, que parecía no ser capaz de dar ninguna excusa válida, así que le hice señas para que se quedara ahí.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Salí del servicio y mantuve una expresión natural ante el desconcertado escrutinio del moreno. Tras un suspiro que pretendió ser condescendiente, comenté:

—En mi habitación está Daphne y no me apetece cruzarme con ella. Ayer volvimos a discutir.

—¿E intentas abrirme la cabeza para aliviar tensiones? —Alzó las cejas, aún confuso, pero se sentó sobre su cama y me miró con calma—. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría morir por causas tan nobles como esa, pero me gustaría estar más informado para saber qué ha de escribir mi madre en la lápida. Aquello de _"Blaise Zabini, descoyuntado por nadie sabe qué" _no termina de ser guay.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando, así que lo estudié con cautela y me senté en mi propia cama, que estaba a la derecha de la suya, e intenté parecer desdichado.

—Daphne se ha enterado de algo que no tendría que saber. —Negué con la cabeza—. Ni ella ni nadie. Y ha dado a entender que iba a hablar con alguien sobre ello, con alguien con quién yo no quiero que hable.

Lo había conseguido, había logrado que se olvidara de las estupideces que había hecho antes Malfoy y de sus supuestos intentos de asesinato. Cuando una de sus comisuras se curvó hacia arriba supe que su afán por enterarse de cotilleos había vencido a su recelo.

Y había tenido el tiempo suficiente para elaborar un plan con el que corroborar si mis sospechas tenían fundamento. Quería averiguar si era cierto que Parkinson no le era tan indiferente como él quería aparentar. Si no iba desencaminado, habernos transformado en ella iba a ser terriblemente divertido.

—Y Daphne… —tanteó, escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras—. ¿Está enfadada por su descubrimiento?

Tardé unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por supuesto, Zabini pensaba que Greengrass se habría enterado de lo que Parkinson y yo habíamos hecho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malfoy. Fruncí el ceño, contrariado: no quería que el rubio, que seguramente estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde el baño, lo descubriera. No por hacerle las cosas más fáciles a la Slytherin, sino porque sería un desperdicio de información y no me convenía que lo supiera en ese momento.

Recordé que Parkinson no tenía por qué saber que Zabini sí que conocía el secreto, así que compuse una expresión desconcertada que por la cara de alivio del moreno fue bastante convincente.

—¿Cómo? No, no, no está enfadada. Ella… —titubeé. Traté infructuosamente de ruborizarme, pero lamentablemente no era tan buen actor, así que agaché la cabeza e intenté taparme la cara con el pelo como hacía Parkinson siempre que un tema la incomodaba—. Ella piensa que podría ayudarme con el asunto, pero yo no quiero que lo haga.

—¿Y puedo ayudarte yo?

—¡No! —exclamé, transmitiendo nerviosismo.

Zabini ensanchó la sonrisa. Si confiaba en la perspicacia del moreno, y lo hacía, no tardaría en darse cuenta de aquello que yo disimulaba terriblemente mal a propósito.

—Oh, ya veo, ya —se acarició la barbilla, parodiando estar muy concentrado—, entonces todo apunta a que yo también conozco a ese alguien con el que no quieres que hable Daphne. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la disculpa que has planeado para Malfoy?

Fruncí el ceño, cabreado con la estupidez y la obviedad del rubio. Se me había pasado por la cabeza que intentara fastidiar a Zabini utilizándose a sí mismo, pero no creí que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Parkinson era débil ante él, estaba claro, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de opinión de un día para otro tras la disputa que tuvieron. A pesar de estar obsesionada con Malfoy era muy orgullosa. En otra época podría haber sido coherente, pero las cosas entre esos dos estaban peor que nunca. Ella acababa volviendo, sí, pero parecía costarle más que antes.

—Quiero disculparme con él —dije a regañadientes—, pero las cosas ya no son lo que eran.

—Actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada y él también lo hará —se encogió de hombros y en mi fuero interno le di la razón—. ¿Por qué querrías disculparte de todas formas? ¿Por lo de ayer?

—Eh… sí. —Supuse que Malfoy habría hablado de eso con él, al fin y al cabo fue la actitud de Parkinson del día anterior la que le instó a utilizar la multijugos con ella. Aún debía seguir resentido—. Ayer me enfadé con él, pero luego cuando lo pensé con calma en mi habitación me di cuenta de que me hubiera sentido del mismo modo si en vez de haber sido él hubiera sido Vincent.

Zabini abrió mucho los ojos, y a pesar de seguir aparentando calma noté cómo todos los músculos parecían habérsele tensado ante la declaración velada: había dejado claro que el rubio no le afectaba tanto a la chica, no más que cualquier otro amigo. Pese a todo, no fue por dónde yo creía que iba a ir. Pensé que aprovecharía la oportunidad que le había brindado para despotricar sobre Malfoy pero, en lugar de eso, me desarmó cuando dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que ahora opinas eso porque estás resentida. —Se puso en pie y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome de forma extraña. Intentaba sonar burlón, pero dejaba traslucir una mezcolanza de resignación, afecto y algo más que no supe determinar—. Puede que Malfoy sea subnormal —torció el gesto, como si para él "subnormal" fuera un eufemismo—, pero algún día se dará cuenta de que tú… de que lo es.

Lo miré de hito en hito, sin creerme que estuviera dándole esperanzas a Parkinson. ¿Y si realmente no le gustaba? Sería estúpido si estaba interesado en ella y, pese a todo, la empujaba a volver con el amor de su vida. _Quizá_, pensé, _intente que ella se harte más de Malfoy antes de atacar_. Pero ese algo que no había identificado en sus ojos me indujo a pensar lo contrario.

Estaba desconcertado.

—Aunque yo sigo pensando que es gay y que está enamorado de Potter —comentó para aliviar la tensión. Al otro lado de la puerta del baño se escuchó un sonido sordo, como si alguien hubiera aporreado la pared.

Cambié de táctica, frustrado.

—A Draco no le gusto. Es imposible que una chica como yo le guste a nadie.

El carraspeo que se le atascó en la garganta me hizo sonreír. Por suerte él no me vio: estaba demasiado ocupado fijándose en sus zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo mágico.

—Pero no es él con el que no quiero que hable Daphne —seguí pinchando.

—Hum… Seguro que le gustas a alguien, mujer —tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, obcecado en mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí—, ahora que tienes los óvulos maduros nadie podrá resistirse a tu feminidad. Si quieres podemos anunciarlo en El Profeta, en la sección de contactos_. "Pansy Parkinson, con las entrañas a tu disposición"_. Caerán como moscas.

¿Por qué demonios se iba por la tangente? Empezaba a ponerme de los nervios.

—Blaise, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

La expresión de horror que cruzó por sus ojos cuando me miró de golpe se fue tan pronto como vino, siendo sustituida por otra de mofa tras la que intentaba esconder todas esas cosas que yo quería sacar a la luz.

—Oh, por supuesto. A mí me gusta todo el mundo. Menos Malfoy, esas pestañas tan rubias y tan largas me dan repelús.

Contuve un gruñido, ¿por qué era tan cabezota? Se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja. Algunas señales indicaban que, efectivamente, estaba interesado en ella. Como esa extraña deferencia y amabilidad que le dedicaba en exclusividad a Parkinson, esas bromas subidas de tono que cuando iban enfocadas a la chica sonaban más ahogadas o lo que se esforzaba en no mirarla. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía empecinado en no interesarse por quién sería ese del que yo estaba hablando, por que volviera a atraerme Malfoy y por cambiar de tema. Es más, daba la impresión de que quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Y yo también te gusto?

—Oh… sí, claro. Me encantas —le dijo a un punto indefinido de la pared con la sonrisa más rara que le había visto nunca. Parecía más una mueca de terror. Se recompuso como pudo y me miró con sorna—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pues sí.

Dio un respingo que casi lo tira de la cama y acto seguido se puso en pie de un salto, nerviosísimo.

—¿S-sí…? Ah, vale, sí. Muy bien. —Se palmeó los costados con las manos y se las introdujo en los bolsillos rápidamente, como si quisiera mantenerlas ahí encerradas.

—¿Y bien?

—¡¿Ahora? —Su voz sonaba estrangulada—. Ahora… ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Muchísimas. Millones de asuntos de vital importancia requieren mi presencia y mi interés y mi… ¿Pansy? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

No pude contener la cara de susto al ver cómo Malfoy, con una mueca de odio que seguramente no entendía ni él, salía del baño. Por suerte la puerta del servicio estaba justo a espaldas de Zabini y éste no vio cómo me hacía gestos raros: primero fingía que se cortaba el cuello con una mano, luego señalaba al baño y a mí alternativamente y después levantaba el puño al cielo.

Pese a ello lo ignoré. Estaba a punto de corroborar si me había equivocado o no con Zabini, no pensaba tirarlo todo por la borda.

—¿Qué asuntos son más importantes que yo? —Seguí ignorando a Malfoy, que había empezando a saltar y a hacer pantomimas como un descosido.

—Los deberes de Pociones, desparasitar a la gata de Filch, un plan de dominación mundial… —empezó a enumerar, mirando al techo.

Malfoy aprovechó que no se estaba fijando en mí para decir:

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Lo miré mal, pero aún así me fui corriendo hacia el servicio para evitar que siguiera haciendo el idiota y Zabini nos descubriera. Cuando cerré de golpe la puerta empezó a mascullar a toda velocidad:

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Nott?

—Divertirme —me encogí de hombros.

—¡¿Por qué huevos le estás haciendo creer que a Pansy no le gusto? —exclamó, demasiado alto. Pareció arrepentirse del grito, así que fingió hablar consigo mismo a viva voz—. ¡¿Por qué estaré siendo tan estúpida? —Entonces me fulminó con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando parecer amenazador aún en el cuerpo diminuto de Parkinson me susurró—: Ahora me toca a mí, no lo jodas más.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Quise entreabrirla para echarle un vistazo a lo que iba a hacer, pero temí que Zabini me descubriera, así que pegué la oreja y escuché lo que sucedía al otro lado de la estancia.

—¿Iba todo bien ahí dentro? —dijo Zabini con naturalidad. Ya no había ni rastro de nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual no era buena señal.

—Oh, sí, me estaba reprendiendo a mí misma por ser tan tonta, ¿sabes? A veces no sé ni lo que digo.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión. He decidido demostrarte lo muuuucho que me gustas.

—Uy, no es necesario —farfulló atropelladamente—, en el baño me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que te he dicho antes eran estupideces. En realidad estoy tan afectada por lo que pasó con Draco que me trastoco.

—Qué calamidad. Deberías vigilar esos… confusos cambios de humor, Pansy. Aún así, esto no puede quedar así, es mi deber demostrarte mi interés, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Mi orgullo masculino no permitirá que te vayas sin que haya quedado todo claro.

Gruñí. Algo no iba bien, nada bien. ¿Y si nos había descubierto por la precaria actuación de Malfoy? ¿Habría averiguado ya lo que pasaba? Miré el reloj que había dejado sobre mi ropa, en la encimera del baño, y contuve una exclamación de sorpresa. Estaba a punto de acabarse el tiempo.

—Oooooh —un extraño graznido que parecía querer ser una risita femenina me indujo a pensar que ya nos estaba cambiando la voz. Malfoy también pareció darse cuenta, porque aflautó el tono—: ¿Blaise? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ¿Blaise? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Draco puede entrar de un momento a otro en la habitación y…

—No te preocupes, Pansy, dudo que él esté por aquí. Tenemos tiempo, querida. Vaya, a esta distancia me doy cuenta de que no tienes los ojos marrones, son más bien… grises. Me recuerdan a los de alguien.

—Se me ha caído una poción en la cara hoy en clase. Aaaah, estoy ciega, Blaise, tengo que ir ya mismo al hospital. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y abrí la puerta de un tirón para ver qué demonios había provocado el agónico grito de Malfoy. Lo que vi me dejó estático. Debería haber regresado al baño para quitarme un uniforme femenino que con mi vuelta a la normalidad no me favorecía en absoluto. Debería haberme preocupado porque las bragas me apretaran la polla, o porque ésta estuviera encima de una superficie acolchada y, probablemente, asquerosamente manchada.

Sin embargo, el ver a Zabini besando a un Malfoy vestido de colegiala hizo que me olvidara de todo lo anterior y que abriera la boca desmesuradamente.

El rubio lo apartó de un empujón y el agredido no pareció sorprendido por tenerlo a él en frente en vez de a Parkinson. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le observó descaradamente, deteniendo los ojos más de lo necesario en sus piernas desnudas y en la camisa a punto de reventar en la zona de los hombros.

—Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa, Draco. Estás arrebatador con esa faldita.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué has hecho, maricón? ¡Me has besado! ¡BESADO! ¡JODIDO DESVIADO!

—No te pongas así, encanto, ¿cómo iba a saber que eras tú? —soltó entre risitas, como si en realidad sí que hubiera tenido muy claro que era él. Luego giró la cara hacia mí y ensanchó la sonrisa—. Tú también estás guapísimo así vestido, Nott. Esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad?

Rodé los ojos y empecé a desabrocharme la camisa con aburrimiento.

—Evidentemente —murmuré sin mirarle.

—Ya decía yo…

Y, sin que me lo esperara, me asestó un puñetazo brutal en la cara que me tiró al suelo. Lo miré con los ojos como platos, tocándome la zona afectada. Pensé que se cabrearía si se enteraba de la broma pero que se limitaría a burlarse —con saña, por supuesto— de nosotros. Blaise Zabini era el único al que no relacionaba con la violencia. Malfoy se jactaba de ser demasiado rico como para tener que pelearse, sin embargo cuando había alcohol de por medio no le hacía ascos a acabar con los nudillos ensangrentados. Crabbe y Goyle, aunque el primero fuera algo más diplomático, disfrutaban demostrando la superioridad de su fuerza física. Y yo adoraba la violencia. Prefería la mágica, por supuesto, o limitarme a observar a otros peleando, pero había algo hipnótico en el caos, los gritos y la sangre durante una lucha.

Zabini era demasiado ambiguo como para dejarse manchar por algo así. No batallaba con los puños o con la varita, su arma siempre habían sido las palabras. Y cualquiera que se precie sabe que son mucho más mortales. Pese a ser un chico muy alto y en cierto modo atlético, su actitud y forma de ser daban a entender que en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sería un rival débil. Algo que con ese derechazo demostró que era ridículo.

Me pregunté qué habría sido lo que le quitó la máscara de bufón, qué habría encendido esa chispa peligrosa en sus ojos oscuros. Mantenía la sonrisa jocosa, pero aunque fuera su mueca habitual desentonaba enormemente con todo él.

Me puse en pie y le miré sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Se puede saber qué…?

No me dio tiempo a terminar. Volvió a pegarme, esa vez en el estómago. Sin embargo ya estaba alerta y tras el golpe lo agarré del hombro y le di un rodillazo. Si la semana anterior había recibido mis primeros puñetazos, ese día fue el primero en el que los devolví y disfruté haciéndolo.

Agachado y agarrándose la tripa por el impacto, embistió de cabeza contra mí, por lo que ambos caímos al suelo en un caos de pies y brazos que buscaban desesperadamente acertar en el contrario. Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad y, mientras la adrenalina le tiraba de las comisuras para conformar una sonrisa, emitió un gruñido mezcla de odio y júbilo y arremetió contra Zabini. Se lanzó encima de él, logrando situarse sobre su tripa. Tras un cabezazo con el que le partió el labio, empezó a soltar puñetazos al ritmo de unas carcajadas que no podían encajar menos con la escena.

El moreno consiguió zafarse de él tras un giro de cadera y una patada en el costado que consiguió que Malfoy se quedara unos segundos sin respiración. Escupió sangre al suelo y volvió a mirarme. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearme de nuevo aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle.

Nos observaron atónitos. El rubio y yo aún llevábamos ropa de chica y los tres estábamos en un estado lamentable: sudando, sangrando y casi sin aliento. Pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás: nos paralizó momentáneamente el verlos con compresas pegadas en la frente. Aprovecharon ese instante para sujetarnos: Goyle, más corpulento, agarró a Zabini hasta que dejó de revolverse entre sus brazos, y Crabbe se encargó de ponerme a modo de aviso una mano sobre el hombro, que mantuvo ahí por mucho que yo no me moviera, y situar un brazo extendido delante de Malfoy para evitar que volviera a arremeter contra el moreno.

—¿Qué cojones hacéis así? —inquirió Goyle, tratando de tragarse las carcajadas al ver que uno de los travestidos era Malfoy. De no haber sido así, estaba seguro de que se habría burlado hasta que nos graduáramos.

—No es asunto tuyo —escupió el rubio sin resuello—. ¿Por qué lleváis esas cosas en la cabeza?

Crabbe se encogió de hombros.

—Habíamos planeado hacer la fiesta de la compresa. Queríamos pedirle bebida a los mayores, pero dicen que no pueden vendernos nada porque van a organizar algo dentro de poco. Nos han dicho que nos busquemos la vida y bajemos a las cocinas.

—No es difícil llegar, nos han dado indicaciones. Por lo visto está debajo del Gran Comedor. Sólo hay que ir al hall de entrada, bajar unas escaleras y sobar unas peras o algo así.

—Hacerle cosquillas a una pera, Gregory.

—Como sea.

Zabini soltó una carcajada y se frotó la boca con la manga para quitarse la sangre. Lo miré con recelo y comprobé que ese lapsus violento y peligroso había desaparecido de sus ojos. Volvía a ser el de antes, es decir: alguien inexplicable e inaccesible. Guardé con celo toda aquella escena para estudiarla en el futuro, tenía muchas teorías sobre el motivo por el cual había actuado de esa manera y debía sopesar la más lógica para desvelar el misterio.

Me cazó observándole y me guiñó un ojo.

—Fiesta de la compresa —dijo—, suena fabuloso. Me apunto, pero solo si Nott no se quita esa faldita y nos hace un baile sexy cuando estemos borrachos.

—Que te den por el culo —mascullé, palpándome con cuidado lo que parecía que se convertiría en un chichón en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿A mí? No, gracias, prefiero ser yo el que haga que otros muerdan la almohada. Aunque si tú te ofreces quizá haga una excepción.

Malfoy no pudo contener un escalofrío mientras le miraba de reojo con un desprecio infinito.

* * *

Llegar hasta la cocina fue fácil. Tal y como habían dicho los alumnos mayores: no había pérdida. Crabbe se preguntó por qué no iba todo el mundo allí en busca de comida y bebida gratis, y la respuesta apareció cortándonos el acceso al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

Cargados como íbamos con botellas de vino de elfo y una de hidromiel que Malfoy se había empeñado en probar, nos quedamos paralizados al ver a Filch estudiando con suspicacia el hall de entrada.

—¿Cómo demonios sabe que estamos aquí? —Malfoy parecía aterrado ante la idea de que sus padres recibieran una carta del colegio en la que serían informados de que su hijo vagaba por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche para robar alcohol.

—No nos ha visto aún —constaté, asomándome entre los barrotes de la escalera. Nos habíamos escondido a un lado de ésta cuando oímos los pasos acercándose y no nos atrevíamos a movernos por miedo a que nos descubriera—. Habrá escuchado algo, seguramente a Crabbe riéndose con la pera.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Buena idea, Goyle, ¡y yo que había pensado que deberíamos quedarnos aquí para siempre! —Malfoy gruñó—. A ver, no podemos llegar a la Sala Común y tampoco quedarnos aquí, como se mueva nos pillará. Deberíamos subir por las escaleras, escondernos y volver a bajar cuando todo esté en calma.

—¿Y cómo sabremos que se ha ido? —preguntó Zabini.

—No puede quedarse ahí plantado toda la noche.

La idea no era brillante, pero tampoco se nos ocurrió nada mejor, así que asentimos y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras. Tardamos una eternidad en llegar a la primera planta ya que íbamos agachados y procurando no hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando estuvimos arriba no pudimos contener las sonrisas de triunfo: creíamos haber burlado al conserje.

Un maullido nos sacó de nuestro error. La decrépita gata del celador nos miraba con sus inquietantes ojos amarillos, a pocos pasos de donde nos habíamos quedado estáticos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Goyle—. Filch llegará de un momento a otro. Puta gata. ¿Qué hacemos?

Malfoy miró a un lado y a otro del corredor con nerviosismo y, movido por un impulso, se acercó al animal corriendo y le dio una patada que la lanzó a tres metros. Tras los bufidos indignados del felino y los pasos del conserje acercándose, gritó:

—¡CORRED!

Subimos varios tramos de escaleras de tres en tres, sin preocuparnos ya por el ruido que estuviéramos haciendo: teníamos que escapar como fuera. El flato comenzó a punzarme en los costados cuando llevábamos más de quince minutos a la carrera, ascendiendo por el castillo sin parar.

Tuve que detenerme en un corredor y doblarme para recuperar el aliento. Zabini alertó al resto de que me había quedado rezagado y todos se aproximaron con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y la frente perlada en sudor.

—Como… como sigamos… subiendo… —traté de decir. Los pulmones me silbaban cada vez que recogían y expulsaban aire—. No podemos… seguir… así… Tenemos que… que esconder la bebida…

Malfoy asintió, seguramente sin tener fuerzas para hacer nada más. Emprendimos la marcha a trompicones por ese pasillo, con los pasos de Filch resonando a nuestra espalda lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos viera, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que dar marcha atrás no era una opción.

Pasamos frente al tapiz de un tipo con aspecto de enfermo mental y seguimos avanzando. Recuerdo que estaba pensando desesperadamente en algún lugar en el que esconder las botellas: si nos cogían, mejor que fuera porque nos había dado por salir a pasear y no a emborracharnos. Estaba seguro de que el castigo sería infinitamente más clemente. Cuando llegamos al otro lado del corredor, apareció nadie sabe cómo la jodida gata. Malfoy hizo amago de volver a patearla, pero Zabini lo sujetó por el brazo y arrastró en sentido contrario.

Estábamos desesperados y volvimos a llegar hacia donde estaba aquel tapiz, casi sin pesar que si seguíamos avanzando nos toparíamos con el conserje. Su voz nos recordó el hecho:

—¡No dejes que se escapen, Señora Norris!

—Me cago en la puta —blasfemó Crabbe, girándose de nuevo.

—Pasaremos por donde está la gata, le damos una patada y seguimos corriendo —decidió Malfoy, presa del histerismo.

Y, cuando volvimos a emprender la carrera en esa dirección, apareció una puerta en la pared, cerca del tapiz. Ellos no se percataron y empezaron a avanzar, pero yo la miré con sospecha, casi completamente seguro de que antes no estaba ahí o hubiéramos sopesado el meternos dentro del aula. Moví la cabeza para desechar la idea, no era el momento de pensar en tonterías.

—¡Eh! ¡Venid! —les llamé—. ¡Metámonos aquí, rápido!

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos dentro de aquella habitación, que años después averiguamos que se llamaba Sala de los Menesteres, pero sé que los primeros veinte minutos fueron un Infierno. Malfoy repetía como un mantra que sus padres le iban a matar, Zabini rechistaba para que dejara de quejarse o alertaría a Filch y Crabbe daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Nos sorprendió que el conserje pasara por alto el buscarnos tras una puerta que era, a todas luces, nuestra única vía de escape. Quizá por eso tardamos más de la cuenta en percatarnos de la extrañeza de la sala en la que nos habíamos metido.

Cuando el pánico cesó y la primera botella de vino de elfo quedó vacía y olvidada rodando por el suelo, empezamos a investigar entre las enormes hileras de estanterías y trastos que poblaban el lugar.

Yo me encaminé de frente, con Malfoy a la zaga haciendo comentarios sobre esto y aquello:

—Anda, mira, un armario —comentó, acariciando la superficie pulida del mueble con dedos trémulos—. Me suena de algo, ¿sabes?

Le eché un vistazo de reojo a la pieza y me encogí de hombros. A mí me pareció un armario como otro cualquiera, sin nada de especial. Estaba terriblemente equivocado, por supuesto, no hay nada más inusual que encontrar un armario evanescente en el interior de una fortaleza supuestamente inexpugnable. Me gustaría poder decir que fui yo el que descubrió aquél misterio, pero el crédito se lo llevó la rubia cabeza de Malfoy.

—¡Eh, tíos, he encontrado botellas de jerez! —cacareó Goyle.

Íbamos hacia él cuando algo nos llamó aún más la atención.

—¡¿PANSY?

El interrogante, gritado a viva voz, provenía de un desconcertado Blaise Zabini. Nos reunimos todos con él, confusos ante la perspectiva de que la chica nos hubiera encontrado en un lugar como aquel, y nos encontramos con una escena desconcertante.

He de decir que de todas las cosas surrealistas que sucedieron ese día, incluido el hecho de haber menstruado siendo un hombre, el espejo de Oesed se llevó la palma.

—¿Qué leches dices, Zabini? Es un espejo —Malfoy lo miraba con suspicacia, cruzado de brazos. Desde su posición, supongo que él sólo veía a Zabini reflejado en la superficie.

—Te juro que estoy viendo a Pansy. No entiendo nada. Está donde tendría que estar yo, sentada en el suelo muy sonriente —se rascó la cabeza y dio un golpecito en el cristal—. Parece feliz.

—Déjame ver —exigió el rubio, apartándolo de un empujón y quedándose él delante—. ¡Hostias! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tengo la Copa de Quidditch en la mano, todo el equipo me aplaude y…! —Tragó saliva. Estuvo a punto de describir la mirada de orgullo que le dedicó su padre, la aprobación implícita en su sonrisa, pero sin saber por qué se lo guardó para sí mismo. En lugar de eso, describió otra parte menos personal de la escena—: Y Potter. Está al fondo, llorando porque ha perdido. ¡Esto es genial! —Aún cruzado de brazos, asintió para sí mismo, muy ufano—. Ya sé qué pasa con este espejo, predice el futuro.

Zabini soltó un resoplido.

—Claro, porque yo en el futuro me convertiré en Pansy.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé ni de este culo no es mi padre. —Todos observamos con escepticismo el arranque filosófico de Goyle que, como la mayoría de las cosas que decía, no tenía ningún sentido—. Draco, déjame a mí ahora. —El rubio se apartó a regañadientes y el otro esbozó una sonrisa descomunal al quedarse frente al cristal—. ¡Pollo asado! ¡Y cordero al horno! ¡Y cerveza! —Abrazó el marco del espejo, restregando la mejilla contra la superficie reflectante—. Ah… está claro que aquí aparecen las comidas que se servirán en el próximo banquete.

—Sí, clarísimo. ¿Quiere usted degustar un brazo de Pansy Parkinson mientras espera a que se ase el cordero, señor? —siguió Zabini, erre que erre—. Puede servirse la cerveza en la Copa de Quidditch.

Mientras discutían, Crabbe pidió su turno y nos fue describiendo la escena. Como su perorata sobre él y Goyle en el porche de su casa, al lado de sus padres, no tenía interés, me fijé en que encima del espejo había una inscripción: _"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse". _No le encontré ningún sentido y lo achaqué a que estaría en otro idioma en vez de a que era un anagrama. Y uno muy básico, no había más que leer del revés el texto para dar con la solución.

Sin embargo, y pese a no haberlo descifrado, la pista que dio Crabbe resultó decisiva para entender por dónde iba el asunto. Tras percatarme de ello, se me quitaron del todo las ganas de mirarme en el espejo y describir lo que aparecería:

—Parece que le he contado un chiste a Gregory y se está riendo. Mi padre no sé por qué está aplaudiendo y muy sonriente mientras nos acercamos y nos be… be… ¡BE-BE-BE-BEBEMOS AGUA!

—¿Mientras os bebéis agua? —intervino Malfoy con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Crabbe dio un respingo, se puso del mismo color que el estandarte de Gryffindor y vociferó como un loco haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

—¡PUES AGUA, MALFOY, AGUA! ¡SÓLO SIGNIFICA ESO! ¡BEBER AGUA NO TIENE NADA DE ESPECIAL Y ES MUY NORMAL! ¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE NO LO ES?

El rubio dio un paso atrás, con las palmas alzadas en señal de paz. No era muy dado a recular, pero el tamaño de los músculos de su interlocutor unidos a la furia y peligrosidad que parecía transmitir debieron instarle a la cautela.

—¡Nott! —Crabbe me miró hecho un basilisco—. ¡Te toca!

"_¿A qué le temes, Theodore Nott?"_

La voz sibilina me puso los pelos de punta. Hacía dos semanas que no la escuchaba, desde que me enfrenté con ayuda de Malfoy a otro espejo. Tragué saliva y cerré los puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en las palmas de manera dolorosa.

—Paso.

—No seas gilipollas, ven a mirar.

"_¿No miras porque ya sabes lo que quieres o porque no quieres saberlo?"_

—He dicho que no.

"_Pobre niño reflejado, que teme echarle un vistazo a la realidad. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Entender."_

—Pero…

—Crabbe —advirtió Malfoy, muy serio—. Déjalo ya. Deberíamos irnos, son más de las dos y mañana tenemos clase.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y emprendió junto a Zabini y Goyle la marcha hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé paralizado, sin apenas percatarme de la analítica mirada gris que recibía desde mi derecha. ¿Era eso? ¿El espejo nos mostraba lo que queríamos ver? Si era así, podría echar un vistazo y no revelar lo que fuera que apareciera al otro lado. Pero el hecho de que el Monstruo me instara a hacerlo no era buena señal. _Podría acabar como a principios de curso_, pensé aterrado.

—Vamos.

Miré descolocado a Malfoy, que me había puesto una mano en el hombro para devolverme a la realidad. Tras un mudo apretón, comenzamos también a andar.

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

"_Entenderte."_

Antes de girar hacia la izquierda, miré de reojo al espejo y no comprendí lo que vi.

Había dos Theodore Nott. Uno con una mueca indiferente e indudable expresión de superioridad aderezada con aburrimiento. Otro con los ojos amarillos como los de un reptil y una sonrisa macabra y desproporcionada que no recordaba haber esbozado nunca. Se puso una mano sobre los labios, como pidiendo que le guardara el secreto, y entró en el cuerpo del otro logrando que los dos chicos se volvieran uno.

"_Ella es la llave que abre la puerta, Theodore. No lo olvides."_

* * *

**NOTA**.

En serio, ODIO que esta página se coma los puñeteros signos bilaterales cuando le da la gana. Siempre que se grita una oración interrogativa, en el cierre sólo aparece uno de los dos signos. Me resulta indignante. AGR.

Sé que dije que publicaría un capítulo más de HQTMNS, pero me quedé atascada justo al final y no he podido salir de ahí. Mi inspiración, que es una auténtica zorra, decidió venir con la voz de Theodore en vez de con la de Blaise. Bueno, mientras pulule por aquí yo no me quejo.

Tengo algunas cosas que comentar, así que agarraos a la silla. En primer lugar, en este capítulo debería haber aparecido Daphne. Y Lisa. Pero se me alargó más de la cuenta la broma y me fue imposible meterlo. Quizá tendría que haber hecho recortes pero, en serio, soy incapaz.

Antes de que se me olvide: espero que ninguna chica se haya sentido ofendida por la exageración de las emociones que experimentan Theodore y Draco. Escribí precisamente la escena estando yo misma bajo la influencia de mis entrañas (y yo doy miedo, os lo aseguro) y me dejé llevar. Eso no implica, bajo ningún concepto, que todas nos comportemos como unas psicópatas depresivas.

Una cosa que me sorprendió en un par de reviews que he leído: alguien opinaba que era interesante que Draco oyera también voces. Bien, es importante que sepáis que NO LO HACE. Mintió a Theodore para quitarle hierro al asunto, Malfoy no escucha nada de nada. Al menos, nada que no sea él mismo. ;)

En este capítulo hay una parte en la que Theodore narra con bastante detalle lo que hace Draco sin estar él presente. Es una licencia como otra cualquiera: es obvio que es imposible que el rubio le contara con tantísimo detalle lo acontecido, pero tampoco es posible que Nott cuente la historia de su vida y recuerde TODO lo que se dijo y pensó. Espero que no os haya parecido demasiado raro o fuera de lugar, no pude resistirme a lo gracioso de describir a Malfoy travestido y a su bola, jiji.

Lo que no sé si es una licencia es lo del cambio de voz cuando los chicos toman la miltijugos. Creo recordad que en los libros sí sucedía, dado que Hermione medio maúlla por la transformación fallida, pero en las pelis mantienen sus propias voces, supongo que para que los espectadores los diferencien. El caso es que lo más lógico es que cambien, ya que cambia todo lo demás: las cuerdas vocales, laringe y demás cacharros forman parte de la persona, ¿no? Por eso mismo es lógico que tengan la regla si le cogieron pelos a Pansy cuando la tenía y la mantiene en el momento de la acción. Obviamente me he aprovechado de lo gracioso de la situación, pero haberlo obviado me parecería ridículo si nos atenemos a los detalles.

Otra cosa: el espejo de Oesed. En primero estaba en mitad de un aula en desuso sin haberlo ocultado demasiado, al final lo metieron en la cámara esa donde Harry obtuvo la piedra filosofal. Es de suponer que después volverían a guardarlo. Y he querido suponer que lo hacían en el lugar en el que parece guardarse todo en ese colegio: La Sala de los Menesteres. ¿No hay ahí un armario evanescente? ¿No guarda las botellas de jerez Trelawney? ¿No metieron ahí los gemelos a Marcus Flint (en el armario) en quinto y desapareció durante una semana? Taaaan oculto no está, ¿no? Y me cabrea que se suponga que todos los misterios de la escuela los resuelve el puñetero Harry.

Con esto, termino. Estamos a un capítulo del Baile de Navidad (será posiblemente el 24, si no me enrollo demasiado), un gran punto de inflexión para la situación de confusión romántica que parece reinar, XD. A ver si me da tiempo a meter las interacciones que necesito en el capítulo 23 y todo aquello de que Harry sea el cuarto campeón. Rezadle a vuestros ancestros por mí.

Y ahora los agradecimientos: a **Brooke** (Ángela), y esa graaan charla por el msn en la que no paré de quejarme porque no estaba inspirada. Gracias por ayudarme a deshacer el nudo y dar con lo que necesitaba contar. A **Marya**, que sufrió durante más de media hora el esquema incongruente que le hice de TODA la historia, algo que también me ayudó a situarme bien y poder seguir adelante.

Y, sobre todo y como siempre, a **Källa**. Que hace las veces de lectora y editora a tiempo completo. A la que martirizo cada día por el Skype y que se traga los mil quinientos errores que tiene esto antes de ser publicado. Desde erratas tipográficas hasta las cosas que para su _tiquismiquismo_ (que adoro) se resumen en _"eso no tiene sentido, en realidad es_…" GRACIAS, tía.

Me despido hasta la próxima (que será o esto o HQTMNS, depende de mi caprichosa inspiración). Próxima que hasta que no termine los exámenes el día 21 de junio me da que no llegará. Estoy hasta los topes, queridos, y tengo que aprobar como sea. Aprovecho, ya que estamos, para animar a todos aquellos cuyos cerebros se estén pudriendo en las bibliotecas del mundo. ¡Que La Fuerza os acompañe, camaradas!

Ahora sí, a publicar y contestar reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡Muac!


	23. Odio

**Notas previas:** Yo tampoco me esperaba este capítulo. Es decir, sabía lo que iba a contar, pero pensé que no lo haría hasta que hubiera terminado los exámenes, exactamente dentro de un mes. No sé qué me pasó. Escribí las primeras catorce páginas el día 22, al día siguiente de haber publicado el último. Esas catorce primeras páginas las leyeron **Anna** y **Eme**, y me ayudaron a pesar de que les advertí que no sabía ni lo que estaba escribiendo. Simplemente salió. A borbotones, de manera caótica. Aunque sean escenas marcadas por fechas del libro, la idea iba intrínseca en ellas sin que yo apenas me estuviera dando cuenta. El resto de las páginas no he querido enseñárselas a nadie. Tendrán erratas a cascoporro que prometo corregir cuando sea capaz de verlas.

Por ahora, sólo puedo ver un sentimiento.

No es un gran capítulo. No llevaba años planeándolo, ni ha sido difícil o fácil. No es divertido ni amargo. Pese a todo, es para **Källa**. Porque ella lo entendió incluso antes de que estuviera escrito. Porque la _odio_.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: Hay muchísimas canciones que me inspiran cada vez que tengo que escribir sobre Daphne y Theodore. Sobre todo desde el punto de vista de ella. Pero, como esta vez le toca a él, me quedo con la estupenda letra (y extrañísima melodía) de la de NIN y con _Hysteria_, de MUSE.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Will it's happening, never planned on this. You've got something I need, kind of dangerous, and I'm losing control: I'm not used to this. What you want from me._

_I can't shut it off, this thing I've begun and it's hard to tell just where it's coming from, and it's hard to see what I'm capable of, and it's hard to believe just, what I've become._

_Hey, can we stop? Me, I'm not."_

Me, I'm not, Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

23. _Odio_.

Hace exactamente una semana, Daphne Greengrass me dijo que todo aquél que se acercaba a ella lo suficiente la odiaba.

—Incluso si no se han acercado, si simplemente han escuchado hablar de mí. —Sonrió con arrogancia y se giró hacia mi lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano—. Las mujeres me odian porque me envidian. Envidian que sea más guapa que ellas, que sus novios no puedan evitar mirarme cuando paso por delante, que los chicos que les gustan piensen en mí cuando se pajean por la noche.

—O que te los hayas follado —murmuré mientras tanteaba la mesilla en busca de la varita para encender el cigarro.

—O que me los haya follado, claro. Pero los hombres también me odian. —Volvió a tumbarse, mirando al techo—. Algunos porque no se atreven a acercarse pensando que estoy demasiado buena para ellos, otros porque les ignoro y otros porque no lo hago durante un breve periodo de tiempo. A esos les gusta alardear después, decir que han conseguido acabar conmigo en la cama, pero sé que se desprecian a sí mismos aún más de lo que me desprecian a mí. Porque piensan que alguien como yo, que sólo es una cara bonita que sirve para pasar el rato, les ha ensuciado. Todos se sienten usados, humillados o atacados cuando entro en escena.

Exhalé el humo con lentitud y me acaricié el estómago con una mano laxa.

—Eres una persona fácil de demonizar.

—Incluso tú llegaste a odiarme, ¿te acuerdas? —Se mordió el labio inferior ensanchando aún más la sonrisa, saboreando el pasado—. Fue maravilloso. Por primera vez me sentí especial. Única. El inexpresivo Theodore Nott me odiaba. Y no lo hacías como todos los demás, no me juzgabas por lo que había en la superficie. Me odiaste por todo lo que había dentro. De ti y de mí.

Me reí con ligereza.

—De no ser por aquello seguramente todo habría sido distinto.

—¿Te arrepientes? —ronroneó, pasando los dedos sobre las cicatrices de mi brazo.

—En absoluto. Fue… interesante.

* * *

Se reía. Aunque no emitiera ninguna carcajada, esa sonrisita ladina oculta a duras penas tras los dedos quería dar a entender eso. Para ella, era suficiente. Quisieras más o no, no pensaba ofrecerte nada mejor y esperaba, por supuesto, que agradecieras con una devoción casi fanática el que te hubiera dedicado ese medio gesto que no significaba absolutamente nada.

Había algo en esa chica que te movía. Podía moverte hasta el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que desearas con todas tus fuerzas salir de ahí. Podía moverte hasta situarte frente a ella, hasta que sintieras la necesidad de tocarla. De que te permitiera hacerlo.

Podía hacerte hablar o hacerte callar. Hacerte aborrecerla o necesitarla. Daba igual. Fueras hacia un extremo o hacia el otro, no te dejaba indiferente.

Y lo sabía.

Daphne Greengrass cada vez se me antojaba más como una niña tranquila, sentada en una cueva rodeada de serpientes mientras tocaba la flauta y hacía que éstas bailaran al compás que marcaba.

Cruzaba las piernas bajo una falda mucho más corta de lo que debería ser, con esa jodida mano sobre aquella sonrisa falsa que contenía toda la verdad que había en su interior. Y la verdad, como sucede la mayoría de las veces, era muchísimo peor que la mentira.

—Te apuesto diez galeones a que ya se la ha tirado.

Miré con sorpresa a mi derecha y vi a Malfoy observando con interés justo lo que yo había estado mirando segundos antes. Estábamos en la Sala Común y se suponía que yo leía el libro de Transformaciones para hacer un trabajo. Recalco el "se suponía", ya que debía llevar cerca de diez minutos observando cómo Greengrass y Bletchley hablaban y se besaban —sobre todo esto último— en uno de los sillones que había al otro extremo de la habitación.

Pasé algunas páginas al azar, como si no me importara en lo más mínimo la sospecha del rubio.

—Hm…

—Y te apuesto el doble a que te revienta que lo haya hecho —siguió, sonriendo con malicia.

—Te equivocas, me da absolutamente lo mismo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

—Eso es exactamente lo que decía Daphne cuando salía esa Turpin en la conversación. —Se cruzó de brazos, recostándose aún más contra el respaldo—. Sois bastante predecibles, ¿sabes? Recuerdo cuando teníamos diez años y nuestros padres nos llevaron al Callejón Diagon. Se fueron a tomar café a no sé dónde y nos dijeron que no nos alejáramos demasiado. Daphne y tú entrasteis directamente en la librería que había enfrente —torció el gesto, como si le disgustara nuestra salida—, ¡a la librería, no jodas!

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Chistó para que mantuviera la boca cerrada mientras proseguía con aire grandilocuente:

—Os parasteis en frente del mismo estúpido libro e intentasteis cogerlo a la vez —arqueó las cejas con socarronería, como si le hiciera mucha gracia.

—¿Y qué?

Entonces me miró de soslayo.

—Y al final no os lo comprasteis ninguno. Los dos decíais que no os interesaba, por mucho que hubierais ido directos a él y os hubierais mirado con odio cuando ambos lo cogisteis. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre habéis querido lo mismo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que ahora es igual, Nott. ¿Vas a volver a dejar el libro abandonado? Puede que acabe comprándolo otro —señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Miles Bletchley.

—Hay muchos libros interesantes.

—Sí, pero no son los que quieres leer ahora. —Se rascó la nuca mientras suspiraba y subió los pies sobre la mesa, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que mis apuntes quedaran bajo ellos—. Empiezo a estar harto con todo esto del Torneo. Filch me acaba de intentar castigar por entrar al hall sin limpiarme los zapatos, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Vale aún menos que un maldito elfo doméstico, ellos al menos tienen magia. Da grima verlo limpiando como un descosido con métodos muggles. ¿Por qué parece que todos intentan impresionar a los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons? Ni que fueran mejores que nosotros. Estoy seguro que de Hogwarts es mil veces superior a esos colegios.

—Te recuerdo —murmuré, repasando el índice— que estuviste a punto de acabar en Durmstrang.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Aunque hay que reconocerles a esos búlgaros algunos de sus métodos de enseñanza. Hablando de eso, ¿crees que Moody nos enseñará a hacer las Imperdonables?

Hacía unas semanas habíamos asistido a una horripilante clase en la que el antiguo auror había creído conveniente hacer una demostración —sobre una araña asquerosamente grande— de Artes Oscuras. No sé cómo vivirían el resto de Casas un espectáculo semejante, pero os puedo asegurar que en Slytherin fue dantesco. La mayoría de nosotros se sabía las tres maldiciones de memoria, aunque no tuviera ni idea de conjurarlas. Algunos habían oído hablar de ellas a sus padres, otros habían visitado las tumbas o las celdas de los que habían caído bajo su influjo.

Para muchos ofidios, no significaban muerte, tortura o manipulación. Eran el pasado. Un pasado que debería seguir encerrado en un baúl, oculto al fondo del armario.

Por si la exposición de unos críos a temas tan peliagudos como esos no fuera suficiente, el profesor nos detestaba. No era un aborrecimiento como el de McGonagall, que al menos trataba de disimularlo. Lo suyo era una obviedad que nos habría parecido insultante de no haber pasado ya por situaciones similares en años anteriores.

Hasta que se dirigió a mí, pensé que al que más despreciaba era a Malfoy. Sin embargo, bastaron un par de clases para darme cuenta de que a mí me odiaba mucho más. Muchísimo.

En cierto modo tiene sentido. Lucius Malfoy fue un mortífago, todos lo saben. Por mucho que en el juicio declarara que había actuado en contra de su voluntad y proporcionara algunos nombres interesantes. Sin embargo, perteneció a la segunda generación, fue de los que se unió a Él cuando ya contaba con un primer grupo. Grupo al que pertenecía mi padre. Coincidió con Voldemort en el colegio, varios cursos por debajo, tal y como Avery y Rosier. Ellos fueron el origen.

No sé cómo se libró mi padre de la cárcel, nunca se lo he preguntado. Pero sí sé que esa relación no era ningún secreto, mucho menos para el auror que se encargó de matar a Rosier: Alastor Moody.

—Dudo que sea legal. Y aunque decidiera que eso no le importa, dudo aún más que le apetezca instruir a los hijos de aquellos que se libraron de Azkaban.

—¿Dónde quedó eso de _"conceder el beneficio de la duda"_? —espetó Malfoy con burla.

Casi sin querer, una media sonrisa irónica curvó mis labios. Los años nos habían dado el tiempo necesario como para reforzar nuestros caparazones, haciéndonos más fuertes ante ataques de ese calibre. Aún tendríamos hasta finales de cuarto o, incluso, de quinto, para sentirnos por encima de todos aquellos prejuicios. Al fin y al cabo, ya nos habían despreciado y, que nosotros supiéramos, seguirían haciéndolo. Pero hablarían de manera vaga de lo que nuestros padres habían hecho, nos señalarían por ser sus hijos; astillas carcomidas por las termitas, similares al palo putrefacto del que provenían.

Los intolerantes —los que tenían derecho a serlo, claro— nos juzgarían de su misma condición aunque ellos negaran pertenecer a ella. Nosotros no tolerábamos a las aberraciones genéticas, ellos no nos toleraban a nosotros. Esa doble moral barata, que justificaba lo que criticaban en caso de que fueran ellos los culpables, casi me hacía reír.

Aún quedaba tiempo para burlarse de su odio ya que nos sentíamos seguros. Podíamos ser _malas_ personas, pero no había nadie al otro lado para aprovecharse de nuestra maldad y deformarla en un tatuaje.

—¿Qué pasó al final con la Marca que se conjuró en los Mundiales? —inquirí, cambiando de tema y cerrando el libro de Transformaciones. Malfoy levantó los pies a regañadientes para que recogiera los apuntes que había bajo ellos.

—No estoy del todo seguro. Sé que después de eso se reunieron muchos y no dieron con el culpable. Mi padre no quiso explicarme demasiado, pero mi madre me dijo que era probable que la Marca la hubiera hecho un auror para asustarlos. —Torció la boca, dudoso—. Creo que me contó eso para que dejara de hacer preguntas y pensara que no sucedía nada.

—Es probable. —Me puse en pie y observé cómo todos los que había en la Sala Común iban saliendo por el hueco de la pared. Greengrass también, de la mano de Bletchley—. Nadie de fuera sabe hacerla, al menos eso tenía entendido. Mucho menos un auror.

Malfoy se desperezó antes de incorporarse también. El tema, del que habíamos hablado tanto hacía unos días, ya parecía aburrirle.

—Bueno, vamos a recibir a los estúpidos esos. Snape ha dicho que llegan esta noche y que tenemos que esperarlos en los terrenos. —Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado—. Franceses, no jodas. Lo que le faltaba a este colegio: Potter y franceses.

—No te olvides de Diggory. He oído que planea presentarse al Torneo.

—¡¿Un Hufflepuff? Este colegio está en decadencia.

* * *

La decoración de Halloween ese año fue aún más ostentosa que de costumbre. El rubio tenía razón: todo aquél esmero parecía destinado a impresionar a nuestros nuevos inquilinos. Llevaban un par de semanas entre nosotros, menos tiempo del que cierta persona requería para añadir a alguien a su lista negra mental. Sí, esa lista imaginaria que encabezaba Potter.

—Malfoy —advirtió Zabini—, como sigas mirándola con esa cara de asco volverá y te tirará la _meunière_ por la cabeza.

El rubio refunfuñó aún más, sin dejar de fulminar a Fleur Delacour con los ojos transformados en dos rendijas plateadas. Parkinson no cabía en sí de gozo: que el chico despreciara tan abiertamente a esa _mujer espantosa_, como muy injustamente la había denominado ella, le hacía sumar puntos. Muchos más puntos de los que habría conseguido Potter por aprender a anudarse los zapatos. A todo el plantel masculino de la escuela, búlgaros y franceses incluidos, se le caía la mandíbula al suelo cada vez que esa alumna de Beauxbatons pasaba por delante. Hasta Zabini, aunque fingiera lo contrario, se removía nerviosamente cuando estaba a la vista. Y confieso que yo tuve un par de imágenes bastante gráficas después de verla por primera vez: era vulgar hasta el extremo, demasiado perfecta, demasiado aburrida, pero aún así no podía evitar observarla.

Sólo había dos chicos que parecían completamente inmunes a sus encantos: Draco Malfoy y Vincent Crabbe. El primero no soportaba todo el protagonismo que parecía recolectar únicamente por su cara bonita. Seguramente había algo más: era el tipo de persona que aborrecía, siempre mirando a los demás por encima del hombro, proyectando ese aura de superioridad y asco. O sea, una versión femenina de sí mismo. El segundo… A estas alturas no creo que sean necesarias explicaciones para justificar su aversión.

—Está buenísima, ¿eh, Vin? —Goyle le dio un codazo al aludido en señal de camaradería.

—Sí… —rumió, apretando la mandíbula mientras apuñalaba el pastel de carne—, buenísima.

Sobra decir que el noventa por ciento del plantel femenino deseaba su muerte y que el diez por ciento restante se limitaba a esperar que le salieran verrugas por todo el cuerpo de un momento a otro. Por supuesto, la que encabezaba a ese colectivo furibundo no podía ser otra que Daphne Greengrass.

Cinco asientos a mi izquierda, observaba a la francesa como si fuera a vomitar. Escuché de Parkinson que había discutido con Bletchley por no haber negado que era guapa, típico en ella. Pese a que denominar arpía a Greengrass significaba quedarse corto, estaba seguro de que en su fuero interno sufría. La miré con la mejilla apoyada en los nudillos y una sonrisa ácida formándose sin que me diera cuenta.

Aunque fuera capaz de negarlo a voz en grito, era la persona más acomplejada que había conocido en toda mi vida. Se pasaba el día enamorándose de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, sí, pero creía firmemente que no tenía absolutamente nada más que ofrecer. Que ella era eso, que bajo la piel no había más que un vacío repleto de miedo. Y, si perdía su belleza, no le quedaría nada. Por ese motivo la exprimía y disfrutaba de las miradas despectivas y los comentarios insidiosos de sus compañeras, porque sentía que poseía algo importante. Algo temporal y con fecha de caducidad que debía cuidar con celo.

La consecuencia de todos esos miedos era traducida por muchos como vanidad. Greengrass siempre te preguntaba si te parecía guapa, nunca si te caía bien o si te resultaba inteligente o perspicaz. Para ella, que cuchichearan con malicia a sus espaldas era sinónimo de que existía y estaba convencida de que dejaría de hacerlo si su reflejo se ensuciaba.

_Pero es mucho más,_ pensé, _es todo aquello que los demás se esfuerzan en ocultar. Son todos los defectos de la humanidad, todas las intenciones egoístas, los miedos que motivan la crueldad_. Era la cruz de la moneda, la negrura que hacía que el blanco resplandeciera.

Desvié la mirada hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y vi a Lisa hablando con ese estúpido de Terry Boot. Se me ocurrió que debería estarle agradecida a Greengrass. Sin ella para establecer la comparativa, la bondad de la rubia no resaltaría. Sería sólo una chica más siguiendo los dictados morales de una masa.

—Al final es cierto lo de Diggory —comentó Zabini—, ha echado su nombre en el Cáliz.

—Es imposible que salga —respondió Parkinson con desdén. Malfoy pareció enormemente complacido por el evidente desprecio que ella rezumaba cuando hablaba de ese chico, algo que a ella no le pasaba inadvertido. Es probable que también le pareciera guapísimo, como a todas las demás, pero parecía su modo de agradecer que el rubio no estuviera bajo el influjo de Delacour—. Un Hufflepuff no puede representar a Hogwarts. ¿Qué opciones hay de Slytherin?

Malfoy y yo nos miramos. Al final no habíamos echado nuestros nombres valiéndonos de la multijugos. Justo el día anterior, cuando nos disponíamos a hacerlo, vimos lo que les sucedió a esos gemelos Weasley y nos echamos atrás. No estábamos seguros de si Dumbledore también habría contado con esa poción a la hora de establecer la línea de edad, pero no pensábamos arriesgarnos a ser ridiculizados en público.

—Adrian Pucey —empezó a enumerar Zabini— y Marcus Flint seguro, los vi hace un par de días. Montage me parece que también, y un tal Waterby o Wallarby o no sé qué.

—No es una decisión fácil —Parkinson nos observó a todos con esos ojos que anticipaban las habladurías—, he oído que la última vez que se celebró el Torneo murió uno de los Campeones. Yo ni me lo plantearía si tuviera la edad.

—Pues yo sí —terció Malfoy—, imaginaos lo que supondría que un Slytherin representara a todo el colegio. Sería una buena patada en la boca para Gryffindor. Ah, me pregunto si Potter habrá estado llorando —su expresión pasó de la suficiencia al desprecio cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el aludido—, este año no podrá ser el protagonista. Debe estar desolado. Aunque seguro que Dumbledore encuentra el modo de beneficiarle: cien mil puntos a Potty, que no puede destacar por ser menor de dieciséis años. Y diez puntos a Longbottom, por si acaso.

Contra todo pronóstico, al final Potter sí que fue el protagonista. Qué raro, ¿verdad? El cuarto Campeón en un Torneo en el que sólo había tres, para mayor recochineo. ¿Que por qué no le prohibieron participar? Sabía que una vez un nombre salía de Cáliz se formaba una especie de contrato, pero me costaba imaginar a Dumbledore sin poder lidiar contra algo así. Y, de todos modos, ¿qué pasaba si se incumplía dicho contrato? ¿El participante se moría? Por favor, qué ridiculez.

Entendí la indignación reinante en nuestra Sala Común cuando terminó la pantomima. Imaginaba que en vez del nombre de Potter hubiera salido el de Malfoy, ¿habría pasado lo mismo? ¿Todos habrían sido igual de indulgentes? Lo dudaba. Probablemente a esas horas estuviera expulsado y en un tren de camino a casa.

Al final no nos representaba simplemente un patético Hufflepuff, no, además habíamos incumplido las normas del Torneo. No me malinterpretéis, yo soy de los que creen firmemente que las normas están para romperlas, pero creí que los que las dictaban serían algo menos propensos a infringirlas.

Pese a todo el descontento, la fiesta que los alumnos mayores habían preparado se llevó a cabo de igual manera. Pensé en quedarme para olvidar que al día siguiente era mi cumpleaños, pero cuando Greengrass pasó por delante de mí sin mirarme y fue derecha a consolar a su novio, que por lo visto también se había presentado al Torneo, se me quitaron las ganas.

Me sorprendí, ya tirado en la cama y con los brazos tras la cabeza, pensando que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Que se estaba esforzando en ignorarme, como cuando se enteró de que había besado a Lisa. Pero esa vez Lisa no estaba por ningún lado. Había intentado hablar conmigo en alguna ocasión, en clases comunes o cuando nos cruzábamos por el pasillo y, aunque no le girara la cara, tampoco le hacía demasiado caso. Las ganas de destrozarla seguían latentes, pero las había intentado encerrar en una parte de mí, la misma en la que trataba de ocultar la voz del Monstruo. Había algo que se pudría en mi interior cada vez que pensaba en joder a la Ravenclaw, algo que parecía dar alas a unos ojos amarillos y una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados.

Después de lo sucedido durante el verano y el primer mes de ese curso, me había obcecado en rechazar todo lo que supusiera ese escalofrío de satisfacción subiéndome por la columna. No quería volver a sentirme manipulado.

¿Pero entonces por qué me empeñaba en pensar que Greengrass me ignoraba a propósito? ¿No había sido la primera en manipularme? Recordé con odio cuando me hizo desnudarme delante de ella al haber perdido una partida de ajedrez, cómo consiguió que fuera derrotado frente a mis hormonas cada vez que me buscaba con esa sonrisa ladina y esas piernas demasiado largas. Luego recordé cuando yo había conseguido ganarle a ella, el _"jódete, Greengrass"_ susurrado al oído, o la escena vivida en el baño del Expreso de Hogwarts ese año.

Pensé en un primer momento que había sido el Monstruo el que había motivado esto último. El que me había obligado a meterme con ella en el servicio y hacerle aquello. No fue así. Él me susurró, me apoyó, pero la decisión fue mía. Era un juego en el que sólo había dos niños que se turnaban los roles. A veces uno era la serpiente, otras veces el ratón. Fue un juego que comenzamos una noche de nuestro tercer curso, fingiéndonos dormidos en unos sacos mientras el resto del castillo temía a Sirius Black.

No sé por qué aquella violación de la esencia de Greengrass la consideraba de mi autoría. No solo eso, la consideré _yo_. Ya os he dicho que nunca fui buena persona, pero por esa época el sufrimiento ajeno me resbalaba. Excluyo a Lisa, pero de su agonía se alimentaba una boca llena de dientes afilados, no la mía. Del de la Slytherin… No fue una voz en la cabeza la que me movió. Fue un ardor en el estómago.

Sucedió en un tiempo en el que todo estaba fuera de control, en el que no sabía cuándo decidía moverme y cuándo lo decidían por mí. Fue esa inestabilidad la que detectó Greengrass, ese brillo ambarino en mis ojos lo que asoció al olor a podrido.

Pero fue mi naturaleza, y no otra, la que se había sentido bien, superior. Deseosa de que el juego volviera a empezar para tratar de nuevo de hacerle jaque.

La analogía del ajedrez me llevó al primer regalo que recibí en mi vida. Un tablero, que hacía juego con las piezas que al año siguiente me había dado y que aún conservaba guardadas en el cajón de la mesilla. Lo abrí y rebusqué sin mirar hasta dar con una de ellas.

Acariciando la superficie de madera pulida murmuré:

—Un rey negro, ¿eh?

Algo me dijo que al día siguiente no recibiría nada de ella. Un gruñido se quebró en mi garganta cuando, sin entender el porqué o haberlo meditado mínimamente, arrojé la pieza contra la pared que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Cayó al suelo partida en dos.

—Jaque mate.

* * *

Esa noche dormí mal. En parte debido al escándalo que había en la Sala Común, en parte por un malestar difícil de explicar en el estómago. Lo sentía cerrado y lleno de aire, como si estuviera a punto de reventar por la tensión. Lo achaqué a la cena, aunque apenas hubiera probado bocado durante ella.

Tal vez por esa desazón tuve una pesadilla muy extraña. Soñé que volvía a estar en la Sala de los Menesteres, frente al espejo de Oesed. El reflejo había cambiado, apareciendo una cama que conocía muy bien bajo la cual dos ojos amarillos me mantenían clavado en el sitio. Un grito mudo luchó por formarse cuando el Monstruo salió: era Lisa Turpin. Alguien me dio la mano y cuando me giré con la cara desencajada vi a Greengrass, que mantenía la vista fija al frente.

—Ella no te ve, Theodore. No sabe lo que eres. Yo sí lo sé.

Me desperté con la espalda empapada en un sudor frío y la respiración entrecortada. Miré al reloj que había en la pared: las siete y media de la mañana. Normalmente, al ser domingo, habría dormido un par de horas más. Sin embargo no me apetecía estar en esa habitación, no estaba de humor para las habladurías de lo que había pasado la noche anterior o las quejas contra Potter y compañía; necesitaba desaparecer de escena. Decidí ir a la biblioteca, adivinando que nadie en su sano juicio se encerraría en ella en un día como ese.

Cuando salí de la habitación, esquivando a Zabini, que se había quedado dormido en el suelo con la camisa manchada de vino, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo pasara rápido y la jornada acabara de una puta vez.

No fue así. Escondido del mundo en la sección dedicada a la cocina mágica, rodeado de apuntes, rollos nuevos de pergamino y libros, el segundero parecía ir marcha atrás mientras me señalaba y se mofaba de mi patetismo.

Me revolví el pelo con frustración, tratando de leer por enésima vez la misma línea y sin tener ni puta idea de qué decía.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba esperando? Hasta antes de entrar en Hogwarts nunca me había felicitado nadie por mi cumpleaños y había aprendido a ignorar la fecha. ¿Por qué tenía que haber cambiado eso? _Es todo por culpa de Greengrass_, me dije, furibundo, _si ella no hubiera empezado con esa absurda gilipollez de los regalos ahora estaría haciendo lo que cualquier otro día_. ¿Pero qué era lo que hacía el resto de días? _Nada, me limito a existir y a desear que todo acabe_.

—Estás más alto —me había dicho, hacía exactamente un año—. Siempre me han gustado los chicos más altos que yo. Y mayores. Y, al menos hasta enero, me sacas un año.

Me pincé el puente de la nariz con impaciencia, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza todas las imágenes sobre Greengrass que habían decidido salir a pulular a mi alrededor, desconcentrándome de mi momento de… de nada. Desconcentrándome de mi nada habitual.

Pero, cada vez que echaba un vistazo al pasado —había desistido de estudiar dada mi lamentable falta de concentración—, aparecía ella. Fue la primera chica que me habló, aunque hubiera conocido antes a Parkinson. Mientras que Greengrass me estudió con desprecio y se decidió presentar a sí misma con las palabras _"qué niño más feo"_, la segunda se puso a llorar y se escondió tras la pierna de su padre. También fue la primera que me hizo un cumplido con aquél _"tienes los ojos bonitos"_, después de que muriera mi madre.

El primer beso. La primera sonrisa. El primer grito. La primera pelea verbal. Incluso mi primer taco, _"puta"_, fue dirigido a ella.

Siempre la había aborrecido, del mismo modo que ella siempre había estado ahí.

Suspiré hondo y traté de pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver. Se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para darle vueltas a la reacción de Zabini tras el incidente de la multijugos. ¿Por qué se habría comportado de ese modo al enterarse de la farsa? Era hasta cierto punto comprensible el enfado: le habíamos ridiculizado. De todos modos, seguía pareciéndome desproporcionada su reacción. La agresión. ¿Por qué no había fingido, como siempre hacía, y se había respaldado tras las bromas o tras la venganza? ¿Por qué esos puñetazos cargados de algo que no alcanzaba a entender? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué dirigidos especialmente a mí?

Había varias posibilidades, todas dependiendo del momento en el que se hubiera percatado de la farsa. Si se había enterado justo cuando Malfoy volvió a salir del baño, algo que tenía sentido debido a su brusco cambio de parecer, era probable que se ensañara conmigo al ser yo el que ideó la broma. ¿Por qué? Porque Parkinson le gustaba, yo lo había adivinado y me había aprovechado de ello para humillarlo. Pero en ese caso ¿por qué no había querido desacreditar a Malfoy cuando yo me hacía pasar por la chica? ¿Por qué parecía tan reacio a las proposiciones que le hice? Podía, o bien gustarle y ser tan estúpido como para lanzarla en brazos de otro, o bien no gustarle y haberse ofendido únicamente porque le vaciláramos.

Pero eso último no cuadraba con la reacción desproporcionada. Ni por asomo.

Otra posibilidad es que cuando yo actué como Parkinson él ya supiera que estaba frente a mí y no frente a ella. ¿A dónde me llevaba eso? Zabini era bisexual, me lo había confesado hacía ya un año, no creo que le hubiera importado besarme. Menos cuando lo había hecho con Malfoy, al que no soportaba. ¿Por qué, entonces, se había puesto tan nervioso?

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido hasta el lugar al que me habían llevado mis pesquisas. ¿Y si era yo el que le gustaba? Negué con la cabeza. No, no era posible, me había incitado varias veces a ir junto a Greengrass o junto a Lisa. Pero también había incitado a Parkinson a ir junto a Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese bufón? Recordé algunas cosas, como cuando se metió conmigo en la cama tras la pesadilla que tuve en su casa, o cuando me anudó la corbata porque yo lo estaba haciendo fatal, o todas esas indirectas subidas de tono.

Di un respingo cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Me giré de golpe y vi a Lisa, revolviendo entre los libros que había a mi espalda, como si estuviera buscando alguno. Lo cual era ridículo porque seguía estando en la sección de cocina mágica. Su falta de disimulo me resultó exasperante, ¿creía que no me daba cuenta de que intentaba llamar mi atención?

Giré la cara, dispuesto a ignorarla, y al dirigir la mirada hacia la sección contigua emití un resoplido que pronto se transformó en algo parecido a una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como esas que Malfoy esbozaba continuamente y que tanto asco me daban.

Daphne Greengrass, agachada y repasando los tomos de la fila más baja de la estantería. Estaba en la zona de literatura e interiormente aprecié que su disimulo fuera bastante superior al de la Ravenclaw, que ya había vuelto a su mesa. Estuviera ésta donde estuviera, me daba lo mismo.

Mordiéndome con fuerza la cara interna de las mejillas para que ese ridículo gesto desapareciera de mi expresión, me centré en el libro que tenía delante, el que había sido incapaz de leer las horas anteriores.

Estaba seguro de que acabaría viniendo a sentarse conmigo, sin explicaciones de por medio. Como si los asientos que había a mi alrededor estuvieran reservados a ella. Seguramente se burlaría de que estuviera solo o de que Turpin hubiera pululado por la estantería que había detrás de mí. O puede que no dijera nada, como cuando venía a mi lado a hacer lo que fuera mientras yo me dedicaba a lo mío.

Al cabo de tres minutos levanté la vista de aquel puñado de palabras —que bien podrían haber estado en otro idioma porque no tenía ni idea de qué significaban—, preguntándome a qué estaría esperando. La encontré en el mismo lugar, pero esa vez sentada en el suelo con una pila de libros a su derecha.

Rodé los ojos, seguramente tuviera la intención de mantenerse en su posición hasta que fuera yo hacia allí. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar ahí en un día como ese? Bufé, no pensaba ir. Sería ella la que se humillaría, la que perdería la partida esa vez. Era probable que ya no aguantara más la situación: llevaba dos meses esforzándose por ignorarme, pegada a ese intento de ser humano que era Bletchley. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para darse cuenta de que ese tío era lamentable?

Le había pillado más de una vez mirándome con burla, riéndose junto a sus amigos entre codazos grotescos.

Me imaginé acercándome a Greengrass, murmurándole al oído lo patética que era su vida. Adherida a un tipo que sólo la quería porque estaba buena, que no comprendía lo asquerosa que era en realidad. Sola en una habitación rodeada de chicas de su edad que la despreciaban, sola en el Gran Comedor rodeada de alumnos que la odiaban. Que poco a poco se iban olvidando de ella, porque poco a poco ella había decidido esconderse tras el telón. Había dejado de parecer interesada en salir a escena, de esbozar esa mueca de suficiencia con la que le agradecía su deferencia a un público que la abucheaba. _"Gracias por haber venido a ver la función, gracias por vuestros insultos. No os olvidéis de quién soy. No os olvidéis de que existo."_

Me tragué una carcajada taimada pero, cuando volví a levantar la vista, Daphne Greengrass ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Miré de reojo a ambos lados de la biblioteca, por si se había sentado en otro lugar, pero no la encontré. Algo parecido a la bilis me subió desde el estómago, dejándome un sabor desagradable en la boca y provocando que pusiera cara de asco.

No iba a bajar a comer, algo me decía que si probaba algo acabaría vomitando.

A media tarde apareció Malfoy. Supe que me buscaba porque se detuvo en el centro de la biblioteca y dirigió su típica mirada despectiva en torno a él, como rastreando algo que, por supuesto, no era conocimiento. Las cosas estaban demasiado caldeadas en Hogwarts como para que el rubio se planteara ponerse a estudiar estando tan lejos los exámenes.

—¡Nott! —me llamó, alzando la mano y haciendo caso omiso a la petición de silencio de Pince—. ¡Mira lo que he hecho!

Se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha que apenas le cabía en la cara. Eso, que en otras circunstancias me habría hecho sospechar por dónde irían los tiros, en ese momento se me antojó exasperante.

Tamborileé los dedos sobre el tablero cuando se sentó en frente, intentando darle a entender que mi habitual desdén parecía haber muerto junto a mis ganas de alimentarme. Estaba irritado, y me forzaba a mí mismo a pensar que era a causa del malestar estomacal.

Me ignoró, como de costumbre, y puso una chapa sobre la mesa.

—Son para apoyar al cretino de Diggory, los de Hufflepuff las están repartiendo gratis. He conseguido un buen puñado y las he hechizado, fíjate.

Al cabo de los segundos, el adorno pasó a formar las palabras "POTTER APESTA".

—¿A que es genial? —preguntó retóricamente, muy pagado de sí mismo—. No me ha costado nada hacerlas y las estoy vendiendo en la Sala Común. ¿Quieres tú una? —Me observó con cuidado, fijándose en lo tensa que estaba la línea de mi mandíbula—. Te la regalo.

Hice una llamada a la calma, para no explotar y dejarme en evidencia. Pensé que si le ignoraba, captaría el mensaje y se iría por donde había venido.

—¿Nott? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Por qué no has venido a comer? ¿Ya te estás pajeando con libros de hongos?

La palma de mi mano restalló contra la mesa cuando perdí la paciencia:

—Malfoy —empecé, con los dientes apretados—, ¿qué parte de mi expresión de indiferencia te ha dado a entender que me interesa lo que dices?

Me miró de hito en hito, sin dar crédito a mis palabras. Pero si estaba dolido, no lo demostró. Se puso en pie con la boca fruncida en una mueca de asco y escupió:

—Muy bien, que te jodan. Sigue aquí pudriéndote y auto-compadeciéndote.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista apoyé la frente sobre el libro y me quedé así hasta mucho después de que se hubiera ido. _¿Qué me está pasando?_, me pregunté. Yo no era así. Yo ignoraba las cosas y me contentaba con mostrar mi aburrimiento con monosílabos. Yo me hubiera encogido de hombros cuando Greengrass me había vuelto a ignorar, porque no me habría importado ni en lo más mínimo. Habría bebido la noche anterior hasta perder el conocimiento, habría disfrutado del día que era como si fuera cualquier otro: estando solo, tranquilo, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, algo en mi estómago bullía y clamaba por salir. Tenía ganas de golpear cualquier cosa, de gritarle a la almohada y de que la gente que pasaba por mi lado borrara sus estúpidas sonrisas. Y no supe qué era eso que burbujeaba en mi interior hasta que, casi cuando iban a cerrar la biblioteca, apareció Pansy Parkinson.

Se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba sentado, garabateando incoherencias sobre un pergamino. Iba con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada cargada de reproche, como una madre que se enfrenta a un niño que se ha manchado la ropa de los domingos por jugar en el barro.

Pero ni ella era mi madre, ni yo era un crío. Mucho menos uno que se ensuciara. Así que la recibí con un resoplido que evidenciaba mi desagrado por su compañía.

—Estúpido. —Ese fue su saludo, unido a unos labios fruncidos que recordaban sospechosamente a los de McGonagall cuando no habías hecho los deberes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Parkinson? No estoy de humor.

—Nunca estás de humor. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando mi actitud—. Draco está muy indignado por cómo le has tratado. Ha ido a pagarlo con Potter y compañía y esa Granger ha acabado con los dientes hasta la barbilla. Y Gregory con forúnculos. Vincent está con él en la enfermería tratando de convencerle de que le dan un aspecto intimidador y peligroso…

—No me importa.

—Y creo —siguió, haciendo caso omiso— que tú también estás indignado. Eres tan idiota… Se habían acordado, ¿sabes? Te han comprado entre todos un regalo. Lo tienes encima de la cama, pero como te has pasado aquí el santo día regodeándote en tu mierda no lo has visto. Más vale que te des prisa o Draco lo tirará por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía, al menos ha amenazado con hacer eso hace media hora.

Aunque la impaciencia porque se fuera no la estaba fingiendo, sí que traté de ocultar mi sorpresa ante sus palabras. Sin embargo no lo hice del todo bien, ya que no pude evitar alzar ambas cejas cuando dije:

—¿Qué?

—Es de parte de los chicos. Hasta Blaise y Draco se han puesto de acuerdo. Según me contó Vincent estuvieron tres días peleados porque Draco proponía cosas y Blaise las rechazaba sólo por fastidiar. —Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, toqueteándose nerviosamente las puntas del pelo. Al final confesó—: Daphne no ha participado.

Entonces miré hacia otro lado. No quería que Parkinson atisbara nada de lo que había cruzado por mi expresión al oír aquello. Fuera lo que fuese, ya que ni yo lo tenía claro. Me obcequé en sonar neutral, ya que si no contestaba podría malinterpretarlo. A la Slytherin le encantaba entender las cosas como a ella le daba la gana.

—Lo suponía.

—Al menos, no activamente. —Rebuscó algo en el bolsillo y al final sacó dos hojas amarillentas y dobladas cuatro veces, que arrastró sobre la mesa hasta dejarlas en frente de mis apuntes—. Toma. Es mi regalo.

—¿Qué es? —Cogí los papeles y los examiné con suspicacia, sin abrirlos. La expresión avinagrada de mi interlocutora no presagiaba cartas de amor, precisamente.

—Dos páginas del diario de Daphne.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —Entonces sí la miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerme que pudiera ser cierto. Por mucho que Parkinson estuviera peleada con Greengrass dudaba que hubiera osado hacer algo así. No por la falta de ética que suponía, sino por la falta de beneficios que podría obtener a cambio y, sobre todo, porque si la otra se daba cuenta las cosas podrían ponerse feas—. Si es verdad lo que dices, te matará cuando se entere.

Sonrió extrañamente, como si esas fueran las palabras que había estado esperando.

—Lo dudo. —Entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos, estudiándome atentamente—. No escribe en él desde el 1 de Septiembre. Supongo que no tendrá nada interesante que decir. ¿Y sabes qué pasó ese día?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Fue cuando me encerré con ella en el baño del tren.

—Fue el último día que habló contigo —se contestó a sí misma en vista de que yo no había hablado.

Mentiría si dijera que sus palabras me fueron indiferentes, tal y como mentiría si siguiera atribuyendo la sensación que me abrasaba el estómago a una enfermedad. Al menos, a una que no fuera mental.

—Ya veo —contesté, por decir algo. Ya que lo cierto es que no veía nada. Había algo que me estaba cegando, que me hacía perder el control.

—Theodore, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?

¿Qué opinaba? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cada vez estaba más incómodo, más inestable.

—Nad…

—¡Oh, por Salazar! ¡No digas que no opinas nada! —se exasperó, golpeando la mesa—. Sé perfectamente que en el cumpleaños de Draco me mentiste.

—¿Cuándo te dije que sólo te quería para follar? Te equivocas, fui totalmente sincero —ataqué. Y ataqué porque me empezaba a sentir acorralado, como un animal salvaje enjaulado mientras una niña morena le pinchaba con un palo.

—No, me mentiste cuando dijiste que sólo querías obtener sexo de Daphne. —Contestó con displicencia—. No es solo eso, ¿a que no? Si lo fuera, no estarías así. He visto cómo la miras, Theodore, como si pensaras que es algo tuyo. Es asqueroso. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la echaste a perder. He leído su diario: sé lo que le hiciste en el baño.

—No me interesan los discursos sobre moralidad de alguien que vende su amor propio por una mirada gris, Parkinson.

—Por favor, ¡cómo puedes ser tan repugnante! —Se valió del apoyo de ambas manos sobre la mesa y acercó la cara a la mía—. Daphne toma sus propias decisiones, no voy a decirle qué tiene que hacer y qué no. Pero si pudiera, le exigiría que se apartara de ti. Deberías agradecer que no lo hubiera hecho antes, y culparte porque lo haya hecho ahora. ¿Es que no eres capaz de sentir nada?

Quise arquear una ceja e ignorarla. Incluso habría preferido reírme abiertamente ante sus acusaciones. Sin embargo, estaba saliendo. Todo eso que había estado fermentando durante semanas en mi estómago se abría paso por mi garganta y, cuando salió, me sorprendí mucho más que Parkinson por mis palabras:

—La odio.

La chica se sentó de golpe, completamente desconcertada.

—¿Que la odias? —murmuró, como si no diera crédito. Estaba claro que no era eso lo que esperaba.

Claro que no. Porque Pansy Parkinson podía ser muy perspicaz en ocasiones, podía entrever que había algo más. Pero no me entendía. Tal y como no me entendía ningún otro. No comprendían la quemazón de un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan horrible, un sentimiento que me había hecho volverme irracional, que había conseguido que alguien como yo perdiera la calma.

Un sentimiento que perduraba y se incrementaba con el tiempo, con una fecha de caducidad que sólo suponía que tras ella se pudriría más y más.

Porque el amor es una reacción bioquímica que, antes o después, termina. Quizá a los dos años, quizá a los cinco. ¿Pero qué me decís del odio, que sobrevive generaciones, que sobrepasa ideales, que se "iconiza" e "irracionaliza"? Un odio que se hereda, que abrasa, que no se extingue ni con el roce más violento.

¿Aún seguís creyendo que es el amor el que mueve montañas? Fijaos en la humanidad, comparad sus actos motivados por el amor con los que fueron motivados por el odio. Haced un cálculo de los que murieron por el uno y por el otro, de los que mataron por ellos.

Pensar en que nadie hubiera entendido mis palabras o la línea de mis cavilaciones me hizo recordar una frase que Greengrass me dijo durante la primera fiesta a la que asistimos en la Sala Común, en nuestro tercer año:

—Pero yo sé qué hay detrás de tu cara, sé qué hay enterrado en el hueco de tu corazón. Yo te conozco, Theodore. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Sé quién eres.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿De haber estado frente a ella, en vez de frente a Parkinson, habría sabido comprender lo que significaba mi odio?

Me vino a la cabeza de nuevo la vez en la que me hizo desnudarme en su casa, cuando me preguntó abiertamente si la odiaba. En ese momento le contesté que no, aunque fuera mentira, y no entendí por qué me había sentido complacido ante su _"Theodore, yo también te odio"_.

Miré al techo, sonriendo con ironía, mientras Parkinson se despedía con un _"no hay quién te entienda, estás enfermo"_.

Quizá sí que hubiera alguien que me entendiera.

* * *

Noviembre no trajo consigo ninguna sorpresa. A menos, claro, que en un colegio como este, sujetos a unos preceptos morales como los que nos apresaban, se considerara novedosa la posición de Harry Potter tras la primera prueba del Torneo.

Hubo dragones y heridos pero, por desgracia para algunos, no hubo muertos. Esos rumores que Parkinson alentaba cada día más en la Sala Común sobre las antiguas víctimas enardecieron a los Slytherin cuando se enteraron de qué depararía a los Campeones. Pero nada: perros, otras tonterías y un _"acció-único-objeto-que-sé-utilizar" _por parte del _niño que vivió_.

A pesar de las chapas que muchos alumnos —incuso algunos que no vestían con el demonizado verde— llevaban, la injusticia triunfó y los jueces la dejaron patente con su puntuación. Vamos, lo habitual.

Creí que los recalcitrantes rezongos de Malfoy durarían hasta que terminara el curso, pero me equivocaba. Hubo algo a principios de diciembre que descabaló la soporífera monotonía de quejas del rubio: el anuncio del Baile de Navidad.

Si pensé que el colegio se había sumido en el caos durante nuestro segundo curso, con el heredero de Slytherin campando a sus anchas por los oscuros corredores del castillo, lo que vino tras el impactante anuncio fue infinitamente peor. No había nadie que no murmurara por los pasillos, se pasara notas en clase, cuchicheara en la biblioteca o chillara cada vez que alguien del sexo opuesto pasaba por delante.

El sentido común fue prácticamente el único que no firmó para quedarse durante vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. Y las hormonas las que encabezaron la lista de los asistentes al evento. Éstas espoleaban a los adolescentes, provocando un cúmulo de risitas tontas, codazos, rubores y promesas sexuales de las que nadie hablaba porque estaba mal visto pero en las que, obviamente, todos pensaban.

Esa fiesta oficial, pese a ser infinitamente más edulcorada que aquellas a las que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados, provocaba muchísimo más nerviosismo. Quizá en parte porque nos enfrentaríamos a un ambiente más hostil y tendríamos _"algo que demostrarle"_ al resto; fuera lo que fuera, porque nadie parecía tenerlo claro. Quizá en parte, en gran parte, por aquello de que había que acudir acompañado. En realidad sólo los Campeones estaban obligados a ello, pero en cierta medida nadie quería quedarse atrás y sentir el aplastante vacío a un lado que el resto creía que debías rellenar con tu demostración de vida social.

Cuando quedaba menos de una semana para la odiosa celebración, decidí salir a pasear por los terrenos del castillo y alejarme todo lo posible de aquel ambiente en general y de Parkinson y sus preguntas _—"¿con quién vas a ir, Theodore?", "¿vas a ir solo?", "no te atrevas a ignorarme, Theodore, contesta de una vez"—_ en particular.

No era la nieve y el frío lo que confinaba a los alumnos en el castillo, era la necesidad de mostrarse y exponerse para que el resto supiera de su existencia para así, con suerte, conseguir una invitación. Se me antojó soez, una prostitución de la integridad humana. Fue ese ambiente exterior desértico y muerto lo que logró tranquilizarme.

Aparté la nieve acumulada sobre un bando de piedra y me senté.

Saqué el regalo de Parkinson y volví a releer unas líneas que casi me sabía de memoria. De tanto doblar y desdoblar los papeles parecían a punto de partirse en cuatro trozos. Trozos cargados con la esencia que Greengrass escondía; del mundo en general y de mí en particular.

La selección de hojas no podía haber sido más acertada. La primera de cuando en San Valentín le pidió a un duende de Lockhart que me recordara que le debía un regalo, la segunda del tren. Supuestamente la última página que había escrito.

Siempre había creído entenderla, había alcanzado a vislumbrar la malicia que guardaba en su interior, todo su egoísmo y todos sus complejos. Pero sabía que me faltaba algo. Ese detalle que haría que las cosas encajaran, me faltaba entender esa reina blanca que hacía juego con el rey negro que me había regalado.

"_Hoy te he besado. _

_Ha sido tu primer beso. Y el mío. Tenía que ser la primera, siempre lo soy. No podía dejarte olvidar que yo fui la primera en quedarse contigo, a tu izquierda. Siempre en silencio, siempre ahí. No podía permitir que esa estúpida a la que habías dejado sentarse a tu derecha me quitara lo que siempre me ha pertenecido. _

_Porque yo te escogí, Theodore. Y tú me prometiste quedarte conmigo si no encontrabas a otra chica más guapa que yo. ¿Acaso esa horrible niña de Ravenclaw lo es? _

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has obligado hacer? He tenido que exigirte un beso que desde hacía años me pertenecía. He tenido que comprarlo con mi dignidad. _

_Aún así estaba nerviosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué decir después. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si me dirías algo, que quería que lo hicieras. Pero te callaste, Theodore. Como si tuviera que haber sido así, como si hubieras sabido desde el principio que me iba a humillar. ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres más que un niño estúpido que vale lo que vale mi elección por él. Sin mí, no serías nada. _

_Te detesto. Te detesto tanto que no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Te detesto tanto que cada día me esfuerzo más y más en detestarte, en pudrir tu cara en mis recuerdos para que no desaparezca. _

_Theodore, me haces desear ser peor persona."_

Me pregunté de nuevo si todo su diario estaría escrito así, como si fuera conmigo con el que hablara. Como si en cierto modo siempre hubiera querido que la comprendiera tan bien como decía ella que me comprendía a mí.

Escuché su voz cuando cogí la segunda hoja y vi sus ojos en el trazado irregular producto de la furia que debió sentir.

"_¿Qué he hecho? Soy una estúpida, tendría que haber salido de ese baño en cuanto vi que entrabas conmigo. Y en lugar de eso me quedé, en lugar de eso deseé que tú también te quedaras. _

_Me has destrozado. Has escupido sobre mi orgullo y has conseguido que yo también lo haga. _

_Me detesto. Incluso más de lo que te detesto a ti. Detesto ser consciente de que veo tu cara aunque mire a otros, que escucho tu voz aunque esté sola en la habitación. Detesto ser consciente de todo lo que he hecho por ti: he mentido, he llorado, te he esperado. Todo para conseguir que me vieras, para no ser ignorada. _

_Pero aún así no lo has hecho. A pesar de que me he esforzado tanto porque me odiaras ya que no podía conseguir nada más. He intentado hacerte tanto daño como pudiera sin resultado. He intentado que también me destrozaras, tal y como la destrozabas a ella, porque sé que eso te hace sentir especial. ¿Y ahora que lo has conseguido? ¿Ahora que te he dejado ganar? _

_Te odio, Theodore. Odio todo sobre ti. Odio cuando arqueas una ceja para evitar responder a una pregunta. Odio cuando te fuerzas en parecer aburrido para que todo el mundo piense que nada te importa. Odio cuando das por hecho que siempre estaré ahí. Odio cuando deseo que seas infeliz. Cuando deseo que sufras, que un día aparezcas arrastrándote a mis pies. Odio pensar que en ese caso querría mirarte con desdén y dar media vuelta, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo. _

_Odio cuando te odio, porque ese sentimiento me sobrepasa."_

La primera vez que leí esa segunda hoja deseé romperla y quemar los restos. Estuve a punto de hacerlo varias veces, pero siempre acababa guardándola en el bolsillo. Me pregunté qué sentiría si supiera que había visto parte de su diario, de ella misma. Me la imaginé con una expresión estoica y los gritos contenidos tras los dientes apretados. La vi por la noche escribiendo más declaraciones de odio en un cuaderno dirigido a mí, como si esa fuera la única manera de calmar un poco el escozor de esa sensación que le abrasaba por dentro.

Y me gustó imaginarlo. Me calmó pensar en ella sufriendo y llorando de rabia, garabateando palabras que no le hacían honor al horror que escondía en su interior.

—¿Qué es eso?

Doblé el regalo y lo guardé en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gre… Turpin?

La miré de soslayo y vi que ya se había acomodado en el banco. Estaba extremadamente roja, demasiado como para que la causa fuera únicamente el frío que hacía.

—Blaise me ha dicho que podría encontrarte aquí fuera y tenía algo que decirte. —Se palmeó las rodillas. Llevaba unas manoplas de lana horribles con dibujos bordados de muñecos de nieve y abetos—. ¿Qué era lo que leías? —insistió.

Traté de hacer oídos sordos a las risotadas pegajosas que oí en mi cabeza. Últimamente siempre sucedía igual, cada vez que aparecía la Ravenclaw el Monstruo se removía alborozado. Era desagradable, enfermizo, me recordaba por todo lo que había pasado hacía poco. Y me aterraba. Supuse que por eso había soñado con Lisa reflejada en el espejo de Oesed.

Como ya he dicho, traté de evitarla e ignorarla. No darle pie a que me persiguiera, como había estado haciendo antes. Porque seguía gustándome la sensación de control que ejercía sobre ella, pero había algo más a lo que le gustaba. Algo a lo que había prometido no volver a dejar salir.

"_Ella es la llave que abre la puerta, Theodore."_

Eso me había dicho. Y yo me había empeñado en dejar esa jodida puerta, fuera lo que fuera y condujera hacia donde condujera, cerrada a cal y canto.

Me habría preguntado por qué la rubia insistía tanto, pero era perfectamente consciente de que Zabini estaba detrás de eso. Le había visto varias veces cuchicheándole cosas al oído mientras me miraba con mofa. Alentándola con falsas esperanzas. Casi podía escucharlo: _"Theodore es muy tímido, Lisa, tendrás que ir tú a hablar con él. Si quieres puedes ir desnuda, para causar mayor impacto"_.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué lees? ¿Es un secreto? —No respondí—. Me estoy empezando a sentir pesada, ¿sabes?

Emití un resoplido muy significativo.

—Es que eres una pesada.

Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara. Me imaginé todas las mentiras que le habría dicho Zabini para inculcarle aquella actitud tan tozuda.

—Quién no arriesga, no gana.

—Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Suspiró hondo antes de decir de carrerilla:

—Ir al Baile de Navidad contigo.

Cuando me giré hacia ella con la ceja arqueada y volví a mirarla entendí el tono febril de su sonrojo. No, no se debía al frío. Es más, sospechaba que las manos que se agarraba fuertemente estaban recubiertas de sudor.

—¿Por qué?

Pareció indignada por la pregunta. Frunció el ceño cuando reprochó:

—Pues porque sí.

—Esa respuesta es estúpida. —Volví a mirar al frente con cara de aburrimiento—. Ve con ese Boot.

—No quiero ir con Terry. Aunque me lo ha pedido —añadió con retintín.

Apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara sobre las palmas de las manos. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entre la obcecación de Lisa, esa simpleza que me ponía los nervios de punta y las carcajadas que seguía emitiendo el Monstruo… Todo ello aderezado con un estómago que bullía al recordar a Greengrass, claro.

—Quiero ir contigo —volvió a decir.

—¿Por qué? —prácticamente lo gruñí. ¿Es que nadie parecía dispuesto a respetar mi soledad y normalidad? Uno malmetiendo, otra insistiendo, la otra ignorándome y provocando que yo no pudiera ignorarla y las voces en mi cabeza empeñándose en analizarlo todo a su antojo.

—No es porque disfrute con tus preguntas, precisamente. Tampoco por tu simpatía, en este momento estoy segura de que un excreguto de cola explosiva estaría más dispuesto que tú a entablar una conversación normal.

—Entonces no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

—Quiero ir contigo porque me gustas.

Su corazón latía a toda prisa, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de determinación. Quizá pensara ilusamente que yo no me había percatado ya de ese sentimiento. Sin despegar la cara de las manos murmuré:

—No, no te gusto. No tienes ni idea de quién soy. Te hace gracia que sea un Slytherin que no se divierte metiéndose con Potter y compañía y en tu cabeza te has imaginado el resto. Que soy buena persona, que en realidad en la Casa de Salazar hay gente maravillosa y demás estúpidas utopías.

Se puso en pie de un salto y de brazos cruzados se encaró a mí.

—Eres ridículo. Nunca hay motivos para que alguien te guste. Te gusta y punto. Y si los hubiera no sería porque no te metieras con Harry Potter, ¿sabes? En ese caso me gustaría todo el mundo menos tu amigo Draco. Aunque ahora mucha gente odia a Harry… —Frunció los labios, meditabunda—. Bueno, como sea. Tampoco me gustas porque seas buena persona, eres bastante horrible.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y la miré entre el flequillo.

—¿Entonces por qué? Si es porque te besé aquella vez tengo que decirte que…

—¡Que no, pesado! ¡Tampoco es porque me hayas besado! —Estaba enfadadísima. Parecía que ese enfado pesaba más incluso que el nerviosismo por la declaración—. Ya sé que esa vez no sentías lo mismo por mí, no hace falta que me lo digas. ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué me gustas! Y vale, no te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo.

—No, no quieres.

—Eres un cabezota. Deja de pensar que conoces a todo el mundo, me pone de los nervios. Y deja de preguntar _"¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?"_ todo el rato. Pareces un disco rayado.

Erguí del todo la espalda y la miré con las dos cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué parezco un qué? —Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de la idea. Lo que menos me apetecía es que encima se pusiera a explicarme algo sobre cosas muggles—. Si tanto te molesta todo lo que hago, ¿por qué quieres ir conmigo a ese estúpido baile?

Emitió un gritito de indignación ante una nueva pregunta que parecía haberla sacado de quicio del todo y me dio una patada en la espinilla. No dolió demasiado, pero el gesto me indignó y descolocó a partes iguales.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Podría haberme negado a hablar con ella siquiera. En lugar de eso le preguntaba las cosas que no entendía, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? No comprendía cómo podía gustarle cuando no sabía quién era, tampoco habría podido comprenderlo en el caso de que lo hubiera sabido. Es más, ni siquiera comprendía el concepto de gustar.

Me removí ligeramente incómodo antes de preguntar sin querer:

—¿Qué es gustar?

Me miró con sorpresa y todo su enfado pareció evaporarse. Volvió a sentarse, con una pierna a cada lado del banco para quedar frente a mí.

—Pues… —Se frotó la nariz, concentrada—. Pues es querer estar con una persona siempre, necesitar contarle lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Ver que todos sus defectos son en realidad virtudes. Algo así, supongo. —Carraspeó muchas veces antes de decir—: ¿No es lo que sientes por Daphne Greengrass?

Se me escapó una carcajada seca.

—En absoluto. —Como no me gustó esa sonrisa satisfecha que esbozó añadí—: Lo de ella es algo totalmente distinto.

La sonrisa desapareció al instante.

—Era una carta suya lo que leías antes, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos, sí.

—¿Y a ella tampoco le gustas tú?

—Ella ve perfectamente bien mis defectos y sabe que lo son.

—Entiendo —murmuró, aunque me pareció que no lo entendía en absoluto—. ¿Vas a ir al Baile con ella?

—No.

—¿Y vas a ir con cualquier otra persona?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y piensas al menos ir?

¿Pensaba ir? No era algo que me apeteciera especialmente. Rodearme de adolescentes de todas las Casas —posiblemente sobrios, para colmo— que danzaban y coqueteaban entre ellos como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo me daba asco. Si las cosas no hubieran estado así con Greengrass, es probable que me hubiera negado a asistir desde el principio. Sin embargo había algo que me hacía dudar. Quizá el hecho de que si no fuera al evento sería malinterpretado por la Slytherin.

Recordé ese: "_No eres más que un niño estúpido que vale lo que vale mi elección por él. Sin mí, no serías nada_" y me enfurecí. Estaba seguro de que pensaría que no había acudido porque ella no lo hacía conmigo, porque sin ella no tenía otra salida. O, peor aún, porque no quería verla con su ridículo y mentalmente deficiente novio.

Al final me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

Tras un largo suspiro que sonaba a _"no hay quién te entienda"_, Lisa se puso en pie y se sacudió con unas palmaditas la nieve que había quedado adherida a su abrigo.

—De acuerdo. Si vas, estaré esperándote en frente de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Si al final no apareces, te agradecería que me lo dijeras antes.

Tras eso dio la conversación por zanjada y se fue, dejándome a solas con un montón de pensamientos inconexos y un Monstruo que seguía mascullando cosas aunque me esforzara por hacerle caso omiso.

"_Ella es la llave…"_

—Cállate de una puta vez.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la habitación me tiré en la cama, sin quitarme siquiera los zapatos, y me quedé tal cual había caído: bocabajo, con la cara pegada a la almohada dificultando considerablemente la tarea de respirar. Me dolía la nariz, pero la apatía me hacía imposible el darme la vuelta y acomodarme como una persona normal. Es decir, no como un crío de quince años recién cumplidos rodeado de un montón de pequeños granos de arena con los cuales construía montañas.

Sentía, con la estupidez adolescente como testigo, que las cosas no podían ser más complicadas.

Crabbe dijo una vez, haciendo gala de un ingenio que no creía pudiera caber en él, que _"las opiniones son como el agujero del culo, todos tenemos uno y creemos que el de los demás apesta"._ Parafraseando aquello, podríamos llegar a que todos tenemos problemas personales y creemos que los del resto son absurdos e irrisorios.

En ese momento, los mortífagos, los franceses, los insultos a Potter e incluso el Monstruo me eran totalmente indiferentes. En mi mente, de la que hasta entonces había estado orgulloso, sólo cabía aquella ridícula petición de acompañamiento sobre un fondo en el que se podían leer retazos del diario de Greengrass.

—Ya he decidido con quién voy a ir al baile.

Un lado de la cama se hundió cuando Zabini se sentó en ella. Mi voz sonaba estrangulada, pero ni siquiera la almohada consiguió que dejara de parecer disgustado.

—¿Con Malfoy?

El moreno soltó una carcajada que me chirrió en los oídos.

—Me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya. Es curioso que gracias a ella te hayas vuelto una persona de lo más divertida. Deberías hacerle una visita a Trelawney, seguro que tiene unas cuantas predicciones desagradables para ti con las que podrás seguir regodeándote.

Me sentía tan patético que ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de disimularlo. Ya no sabía qué hacer: lo había ignorado, me había engañado a mí mismo, lo había asumido. ¿Y luego? Creí que tocaba la fase de olvidarse de todo y seguir con mi vida, pero esa jodida fase no llegaba y yo empezaba a desesperarme. No podía seguir así, tan repleto de todas esas emociones que no entendía.

Porque yo tenía que comprenderlo todo. Analizarlo con indiferencia y archivarlo para poder centrarme en otra cosa. Mi vida consistía en cavilar. Sobre las personas que me rodeaban, sobre mí mismo y sobre la influencia que podría tener en las primeras. En mis planes no entraba un estado en el que no me veía capaz de hacer ninguna de las cosas anteriores sin tener ganas de golpear algo, gritar o fruncir el ceño.

—No, no voy a ir con Malfoy. Él va con Pansy. Le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo, en calidad de amigo bochornosamente atractivo con mucho desinterés de por medio y todo eso que ya sabes. Se lo pedí a Pansy, no a Malfoy, ya te dije que sus pestañas me dan repelús. Y cuando aceptó, apareció él para decirle —carraspeó y empezó a arrastrar las palabras tal y como lo haría el rubio—: _"A las siete en punto en frente de la chimenea. Si te retrasas, me iré sin ti."_

Noté el tono extraño con el que dijo aquello. Como si estuviera haciendo una broma sobre la muerte de alguien delante de todos sus familiares. Eso me hizo recordar una de las últimas cosas en las que había podido pensar de manera más o menos coherente:

—Zabini…

—Así que ella empezó a perseguirlo para saber de qué color llevaría la corbata, ya que tenía que conjuntar con no sé qué.

—Zabini…

—Y Crabbe ha conseguido que Goyle vaya con él. Sin sus forúnculos, Pomfrey ha logrado deshacerse de ellos aunque, en mi opinión, le daban un aspecto de lo más octópedo. Por lo visto Gregory acabó con la idea de que si iba con Millicent, que ya se había ofrecido a acompañarle y a presentarle a todas sus ratas, no podría acercarse a Fleur Delacour. Algo que en palabras de Vincent "_sería mucho más sencillo si ambos acudían juntos"_.

—Zabini…

—Estoy intentando ignorarte, Theodore, y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yo te gusto?

Tras los diez segundos de silencio más estruendosos que había escuchado nunca, Zabini rompió a reír. El modo en que lo hizo, tan diferente al de otras ocasiones, me hizo darme la vuelta y mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas. Esas carcajadas, apoyadas en la genuina expresión de sorpresa que tenía, sonaban más sinceras de lo que jamás lo habían hecho. Comprendí que, al fin, había visto a Blaise Zabini. Aunque fuera durante un brevísimo instante, aunque al reponerse hubiera vuelto a colocarse su máscara, finalmente conseguí entender una pequeña parte de él.

—¿Es que quieres gustarme? —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Lo medité durante unos instantes mientras me recolocaba, esa vez bocarriba y con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me sería más fácil manipularte.

Soltó una breve risita y negó con la cabeza:

—Siempre tan romántico. —Se tumbó a mi lado, mirando también al techo—. Pues no, no me gustas. Al menos no hasta el punto de que pudieras manipularme. Físicamente no eres gran cosa y hay algo en tu expresión que no encaja, aunque confieso que tienes los ojos más alucinantes que he visto nunca. Tampoco es que pudiera encandilarme por tu personalidad, es horrible. —Me sorprendió que hubiera coincidido en ese último punto con Lisa. Ambos había dicho prácticamente lo mismo—. Supera con creces a la de Malfoy, y eso no es ningún halago.

—Hm…

—¿Sabes que al principio me caías mal? —murmuró al cabo del tiempo—. No entendía por qué los demás se esforzaban en perseguirte, especialmente Malfoy. Quiero decir, él me parecía demasiado orgulloso como para ir detrás de alguien, sobre todo de alguien como tú, que parecía no tener nada especial. Me cabreaba verte empeñado en estar solo cuando tenías la oportunidad de estar con nosotros. Te despreciaba, porque tú habías crecido con ellos y te habías obcecado en ningunearlos, porque escupías en una oportunidad que no todos tienen.

Entonces pensé en la habitación de Zabini, llena de juguetes que sólo habían escuchado su voz, acumulando polvo en unas estanterías en las que, aunque no fuera fácil percibirlo, también reposaban la esperanza y la niñez del moreno. Pensé en su cama situada frente a la ventana, por la cual seguiría mirando aunque supiera a ciencia cierta que al otro lado solo había un bosque tupido de abandono. También estaban las cartas que había recibido aquel verano, las que parecían deseosas de llegar a su destinatario y suplicaban con una rúbrica muy elaborada una respuesta.

Lo miré de reojo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Qué creído, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hice?

—Tu sinceridad.

Asintió para sí mismo, con una media sonrisa bailándole en las comisuras.

—Fue cuando me contaste lo de tu madre, a principios de tercero. Entonces, te entendí. Entendí por qué querías estar solo aunque tuvieras la oportunidad de no estarlo y entendí, cuando me expusiste tus recuerdos a un precio tan bajo y ridículo, que en realidad te daba miedo rodearte de gente, que no sabías cómo hacerlo, pero que estabas dispuesto a volver a exponerte a la pérdida.

—Son muchas suposiciones, ¿qué te hace pensar que son acertadas? —lo emulé.

Imitó mi tono monocorde cuando dijo:

—Hace dos años no habrías seguido la conversación. Mucho menos la habrías iniciado.

Era cierto, aunque hasta entonces no me hubiera parado a pensarlo. Me pregunté si también sería cierto que en el fondo temía estar rodeado de gente, de acercarme, pensando en que se irían. Supongo que en ese momento de mi vida tenía sentido. Aunque después todo cambiara. Había otra cosa que me impedía estar del todo cómodo con las personas: no las comprendía. Me gustaba estudiarlas de lejos, probar hasta dónde llegarían, pero no alcanzaba a entender esos sentimientos que motivaban sus acciones.

—¿Parkinson físicamente tampoco te parece gran cosa? —acabé preguntando.

Él se incorporó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta pensé que no me contestaría pero, con el pomo asido y sin girarse, dijo:

—Pansy es Pansy. Por cierto, el día de tu cumpleaños había algo en la cama que seguro que te interesa. Lo guardé en el cajón de tu mesilla.

Cuando se fue, me incorporé con extrañeza y abrí el cajón que había mencionado. Cogí el objeto y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica cuando acaricié la superficie pulida de la madera.

Era el rey negro que hacía un mes había roto contra la pared. Alguien lo había reparado.

Garabateé a toda prisa en un trozo viejo de pergamino la palabra _"Apareceré"_ y, sin perder aquella sonrisa, me dispuse a ir a la lechucería para que la nota le llegara a la Ravenclaw.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Sí, al final el siguiente capítulo será el Baile. No sé cómo demonios lo voy a hacer porque me han surgido problemas técnicos para… poder narrarlo bien. Me gustaría poder explicar con claridad el punto de vista de todos los personajes, porque hay acciones significativas de por medio. Y, qué coño, me apetece enseñaros qué hicieron. Supongo que acabaré tomándome licencias, como en el capítulo anterior.

Otra cosa que tengo que decir antes de que se me olvide. Que nunca se os pase por la cabeza que cualquier cosa que me llegue será tratada con mofa por mi parte. Algunos me han comentado que no dejan su opinión por si "no aciertan" con sus suposiciones, otros se disculpan por si no son correctas. Sabed que el hecho de que leáis esto y tratéis de entenderlo, aunque no lo hagáis (joder, yo no os lo pongo fácil, XD, me ENCANTA liar y dar pistas falsas), es algo increíble que valoro mucho. Muchísimo. Podéis decirme con total libertad que no os gusta, que no pensáis que tuviera que ser así, que os aburre. Nunca podría tomármelo a mal. Porque nos habéis dado una oportunidad, a Theodore y a mí. Y aunque ahora parezca todo complicado, la historia se irá desenredando sola y veréis si estabais o no sobre la pista correcta. De todas formas, podéis, SIEMPRE, preguntarme TODO lo que queráis. Si no implica grandes spoilers, dad por hecho que os responderé de buena gana. Las preguntas nunca son tontas, y sirven para que me dé cuenta que hay cosas que quizá debería explicar mejor (si no las he dejado así a propósito).

Esto me lleva a una media respuesta que puedo daros. Me habéis preguntado por el significado del reflejo que vio Theodore en el espejo. No os puedo explicar lo que significa, pero sí os diré que su mayor deseo es "entenderse".

Ahora las anotaciones varias. La animadversión que siente Draco por Fleur me hacía mucha gracia. En principio, no traga a los franceses, como el señorito inglés que es. Me apetecía introducir este tipo de prejuicios en la historia. Porque son magos, ¿pero las guerras muggles no existieron? Dudo mucho que no se percataran de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo. Quizá si tengo tiempo, meta alguna pincelada de este tipo en el futuro. De momento ha sido un guiño. Luego, los motivos por los cuales no puede ni ver a Delacour ya han sido explicados por Theodore. Eso sí, a mí los franceses me encantan (¿hola? ¿Gaspard Ulliel?) tanto como los ingleses.

La idea de la última escena, de las dudas de Theodore con respecto al asunto de Blaise, me la cedió (o se la robé) el review de **Brooke**. Lo cierto es que ni me había dado cuenta de que podría haber sido interpretado de otra manera y me hizo mucha gracia barajarlo como posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, Theodore no siempre tiene que acertar en sus pesquisas.

Nott, Avery (padre) y Rosier sí que pertenecen a la primera generación de mortífagos y, según uno de los recuerdos de Dumbledore, sí que coincidieron con él en el colegio. El último de los tres fue el que le arrancó el ojo a Moody y murió "a manos de los aurores". Como no dijeron de cuál, me tomé la libertad de que el ejecutor fuera el profesor de Defensa.

La frase que pronuncia Crabbe: "Las opiniones son como el agujero del culo, todos tenemos uno y creemos que el de los demás apesta" está extraída de una película llamada "A casa por vacaciones".

Una explicación sencilla y sin metáforas de las sensaciones que tiene Nott hasta ahora con respecto a Lisa y Daphne. Cuando está con la primera, siente que es el Monstruo el que le dice que lo haga. Que es él el que le "obliga" a joderla y que es él el que se siente bien cuando lo hace. Por eso ahora estaba bastante menos receptivo con la Ravenclaw, no quería que el Monstruo se volviera a adueñar de su libre albedrío. Cuando está con Daphne, sin embargo, es él el que lo decide. Le hace cosas "malas" porque él así lo quiere y, aunque eso provoque que el Monstruo lo apruebe, el sentimiento proviene de él (por eso se siente "él mismo"). El motivo por el cual desea que sufra la Slytherin creo que quedará completamente explicado en el siguiente capítulo. Los "ojos amarillos" que ve reflejados en los de Daphne al final del capítulo 20 no son a causa de lo que está haciendo, sino de todo lo que tiene dentro por otras cosas que ha hecho y sentido (durante los Mundiales, durante el cumpleaños de Draco, etcétera).

Ale, ¡ya está! Me voy a contestar a todos los reviews y desde aquí achucho a los que no están logueados. Me sabe fatal no poder daros también la brasa, que lo sepáis, pero me hace mucha ilu que aún así me dejéis vuestra opinión.

Termino diciendo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito (casi treinta páginas) y, aunque no venga a cuento, que estoy indignadísima con la situación política en mi país (España, aunque nadie sabe por qué a veces esta página dice que soy de Alemania ¿?). Ea.

¡A más ver, cachondos!


	24. Nunca quise bailar con nadie

**La estructura del capítulo****: **Al final he encontrado el modo de meter todo lo que tenía que meter sin que quede demasiado mal. El capítulo está ordenado cronológicamente y dividido por personajes. Es decir, cuando llega el turno del tercer personaje, lo que les ha pasado al primero y al segundo ya ha sucedido. La primera escena es CASI del presente. Del día anterior, es más. En ella, Theodore ve lo que hicieron casi todos mediante recuerdos en un Pensadero. Pese a ello, el narrador de todos es en tercera persona e impersonal. He ahí la licencia. Quería explicar de manera lo más objetiva posible las vivencias que hay y las emociones que siente cada uno.

Al final he tenido que dividir el Baile en dos partes. Me habría gustado explicar muchísimas más cosas que he tenido que eliminar por falta de espacio. Quizá algún día me dé por hacer un one-shot en el que se cuenten más cosillas del evento, que da muuuucho juego.

Termino diciéndoos que estoy nerviosa por la primera presentación oficial del verdadero Theodore (el del principio), el que tiene dieciocho años y mucha historia personal a su espalda que aún no os he contado. Habrá muchas cosas que no entendáis, no os preocupéis. Aún queda fic.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canciones**: Cada personaje tiene la suya propia, menos Blaise, que tiene dos. Cada una de ellas introduce al protagonista de la escena y habla de lo que sintieron en ese momento. Espero que ayuden que los conozcáis a todos un poquito más. La segunda de Blaise (ya lo entenderéis, sobre todo los que hayáis leído "The show must go on") es "The truth", de Good Charlotte.

La primera que aparece fue sugerencia de **Miyoko Nott** (que me ha regalado otras tantas canciones tremendamente inspiratorias, GRACIAS) y da título al capítulo. La de Daphne corre por cuenta de **Kaolla** que, aunque al principio era distinta, cuando leí la letra de "Imperfection" supe que no podía ser otra más que esa.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Oh no, there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself! _

_Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you! Never wanted to dance with nobody but you wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch! _

_Be nice! Be nice to me. Don't let me go!" _

I never wanted to dance, Mindless Self Indulgence.

* * *

24. _Nunca quise bailar con nadie_.

Ayer permanecí toda la noche despierto. Llegué muy tarde a la habitación, cuando Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban dormidos. Sabía, sin necesidad de corroborarlo mirando sus camas, que ni Zabini ni Malfoy estarían allí tumbados. Uno tenía asuntos que resolver, otro estaría parado frente a una bifurcación metafórica, obligándose a sí mismo a escoger un camino.

Me aproximé a la ventana y me apoyé sobre el alféizar mirando a través del cristal. Las habitaciones de los de séptimo, tanto las de las chicas como las de los chicos, eran las únicas que estaban lo suficientemente altas como para tener ventanas. Aunque estuvieran casi a ras del suelo. Eran como una parodia de libertad, un falso acceso al exterior de nuestra prisión que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me saqué las manos de los bolsillos y las examiné con deleite a la luz de la luna. Bajo ese brillo pálido y mortecino, la sangre seca que las manchaba resultaba aún más fascinante. La olí, inspirando largamente sobre las palmas.

Aquella fragancia era vida. Vida en su estado más puro. Vida que sólo quedaba impregnada en aquellas manchas pues su dueña estaba inerte en un callejón oscuro de Hogsmeade, rodeada por la cálida brisa estival y por las ratas que correteaban entre la basura. Vida que ahora me pertenecía.

Me agaché al lado de la cama, bajo la cual sabía que ya no había ningún Monstruo esperándome. Tanteé entre las lomas del somier y di con el pequeño paquete que había enganchado ahí. Cuando saqué la cajita metálica acaricié la forma de las serpientes que dibujaban una gran "S" en la tapa. "S" de Slytherin. De Secretos.

Me la aproximé a los labios y sobre la abertura susurré la contraseña:

—"_Bienvenido a casa, Theodore Nott". _

Escuché el clic y abrí la tapa con cuidado. El interior acolchado y forrado con terciopelo negro estaba repleto de pequeños viales, dentro de éstos flotaban capilares que emitían un brillo perlado. Secretos encerrados en recuerdos.

Pasé mis dedos sobre ellos, volviendo a leer las inscripciones que había sobre los frascos. La letra angulosa de Zabini formando una "P", la horrible caligrafía de Malfoy en aquel "estupideces que no quiero en mi cabeza", la palabra "vacío" inclinada hacia la derecha ya que Greengrass escribía con el papel casi en horizontal, y el "adiós" redondeado de Lisa.

No es el momento de contar cómo conseguí esos recuerdos. Sólo diré que no los obtuve todos de manera ilícita.

No había ninguno mío, me parece una estupidez extraer algo de la cabeza. Somos nuestro pasado, somos los pasos que hemos dado hasta nuestro presente. Todas las equivocaciones y todos los tropiezos. Y yo estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, jamás podría arrepentirme de ello.

Me resultaba curioso de todas formas el motivo por el que cada uno de ellos había encerrado tras el frágil cristal del vial parte de su esencia. ¿Para qué conservar aquello que quieres olvidar? ¿Para qué engañarte a ti mismo convenciéndote de que quieres aquellas imágenes fuera de tu mente cuando las guardas con celo, a la espera de poder ahogarte en ellas una y otra vez?

Quizá ellos eran como yo. Quizá en el fondo supieran que necesitaban del dolor para seguir adelante. Aunque en su caso ese dolor fuera propio.

Cuando saqué el Pensadero del último cajón de la mesilla recordé que fue el regalo que me hicieron los chicos cuando cumplí quince años. Un regalo que jamás había utilizado para mí mismo, en el que me había limitado a remover las vidas de otros.

El regalo que iba a utilizar para pasar la última noche antes de esa Gran Guerra viviendo en la piel de los que quizá murieran al día siguiente. Ordené los viales, corrí el dosel de mi cama cuando me senté sobre ella y cogí el primer frasco. "Vacío".

—Daphne, eres la primera —murmuré con una sonrisa torcida cuando vacié sus recuerdos sobre el Pensadero—. Como siempre has deseado.

* * *

"_You're worth so much, it'll never be enough to see what, you have to give. How beautiful you are, yet seem so far from everything you're wanting to be. _

_Tears falling down again. _

_You fall to your knees, you beg, you plead. Can I be somebody else for all the times I hate myself? Your failures devour your heart in every hour. You're drowning in your imperfection."_

Imperfection, Skillet.

"**Vacío"**

Seguía mirándose en aquél espejo de cuerpo entero que sus padres le habían regalado hacía tres años. No sabía cuánto llevaba así, inmóvil e inexpresiva, embebiéndose de las mentiras con las que le adulaba una voz impersonal. Podrían haber sido minutos, aunque el hecho de haberse quedado sola en la habitación le indicaba que era más probable que se tratara de horas.

Tendría que haber estado orgullosa de la imagen que le devolvía aquél reflejo. El vestido blanco y vaporoso sería la envidia del resto de las chicas del Gran Comedor. El recogido que se había hecho en el pelo, que tanto trabajo le había costado, era perfecto. Los ojos pintados de tal manera que parecieran naturales, los labios rojizos contrastando contra su cara de porcelana.

—Como una muñeca —se dijo, sin variar su inexpresividad—, moldeada hasta lograr algo precioso que envolviera un espacio vacío. —Acarició el cristal como si se estuviera tocando una mejilla—. Una muñeca frágil que se rompería en mil pedazos si cayera al suelo. Porque está hueca. Si eso pasara, todo el mundo vería qué es en realidad. Un juguete sin alma.

Miles la estaría esperando bajo las escaleras. Habían quedado hacía mucho y se preguntó si en realidad seguiría ahí. Con esa sonrisa que indicaba que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por estar con ella y con ese ramillete de lirios que Daphne le había pedido comprar.

Debería sentirse feliz, tenía a su lado al príncipe azul con el que todas soñaban. Muy alto, muy rubio, muy guapo. Muy vacío. Decorado superficialmente con todo lo que la Slytherin consideraba que debía tener. Se preguntó qué sentido tenía vivir en un cuento de hadas cuando era ella la que lo había escrito, cuando sabía perfectamente qué había al final. Cuando aquél con el que recorría las líneas de esa historia insulsa y aburrida era una caricatura dibujada por una mano poco ducha con la pluma.

No sabía quién era Miles, en realidad. Un chico de sexto curso que no ponía trabas a la hora de decirle lo guapísima que era. En el momento en que no exaltaba su físico, hablaba de quidditch, de unos amigos que a ella le eran indiferentes y de unos problemas personales triviales y ridículos.

Con él se sentía como delante de ese espejo. Escuchando alabanzas que ya se sabía de memoria murmuradas con automatismo.

—Será hoy, ¿no? —le susurró a su reflejo.

Así parecía. Miles le había dicho que esa noche deberían ir a su dormitorio después de pasarse un rato por el baile, que estaría vacío. Probablemente ya hubiera advertido al resto de sus compañeros que se mantuvieran alejados de allí, prometiendo contarles todos los detalles a la mañana siguiente. _"Creo que ya es el momento de hacerlo"_, le había dicho el día anterior. Ya era el momento de llegar a la meta de una carrera muy corta. De acabar aquello por lo que había empezado a salir con una cría mona dos años menor que él.

Y después, cuando él se estuviera riendo con sus amigos de ella, Daphne debería sentirse orgullosa. Debería sonreír con suficiencia y comentar con voz sibilina a las demás que había perdido la virginidad con un chico mayor, alguien con experiencia. Mentiría y omitiría el dolor y el nerviosismo, también el puñado de excusas que él tuviera preparadas para después. Diría que eso era lo que ella quería de él, nada más. Que él había suplicado que no le dejara.

Vio en su reflejo una lágrima deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla hasta quedar colgando de la barbilla, como una parodia de carámbano de hielo. Una figura que hacía juego con su expresión impertérrita y sus ojos vacuos.

—Había una vez —musitó, aproximándose al espejo hasta que el vaho cubrió su boca cuando siguió hablando— una princesa que se enamoró del malo del cuento. Sabía que así no funcionaban esas historias, por lo que decidió ignorar al villano y salir a buscar a su príncipe azul. Pero se dio cuenta de que el noble color siempre se quedaba adherido a las sábanas de sus camas. Del centenar de camas por las que pasó.

Besó la superficie cubierta con el vaho, dejando una marca que desaparecería a la misma velocidad que su interés por aquellos príncipes desteñidos. Se acercó al neceser del maquillaje que tenía sobre la cama y se sentó, poniéndoselo sobre las rodillas. Abrió la tapa para contemplar la fotografía que había enganchada en una esquina.

Estaba arrugada por todas las veces que había hecho una bola con ella y la había tirado al otro lado de la habitación. Una de las veces, incluso, la había roto y vuelto a pegar, pero la línea por donde la había rasgado seguía siendo visible. Recorría al retratado justo por la mitad de la cara, dividiéndolo en dos.

Se la había mandado Blaise a finales de ese verano. No había adjuntado ninguna nota, simplemente había una fecha escrita al dorso: la del día de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Era un primer plano. Primero, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Theodore. Luego se giraba con su expresión adusta habitual: con una ceja enarcada y los párpados caídos por el aburrimiento. Pero después, quizá sorprendido por la cámara que lo enfocaba, abría mucho esos ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecía el mar que veías desde la playa, a lo lejos. La zona a la que no había que llegar nadando porque era peligrosa. Parpadeaba mucho, como si se hubiera cegado por el flash y… sonreía. Era un asomo, más bien. Una de las comisuras temblando y levantándose apenas, formando ese hoyuelo que sólo tenía en una de las mejillas.

Daphne siempre había considerado esa sonrisa como una promesa. Una promesa eterna de algo de lo que su portador apenas era consciente. Un resquicio de un futuro que aún no estaba escrito.

Una gota cayó sobre esa sonrisa y Daphne se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. La limpió, estirando la arrugada fotografía sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, odiándose a sí misma por estar pasando por esa situación de nuevo. Ya había tomado su decisión, ya había escogido su camino, no comprendía por qué lo recorría mirando a su espalda, mirando hacia su pasado en vez de hacia su futuro.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Volvió a evocar una de las primeras veces que se quedó a solas con él. Eran unos críos de tres o cuatro años, sus padres les habían dejado en una habitación mientras tomaban el té en el salón. _"Podéis dibujar, Theodore tiene unas pinturas nuevas muy bonitas"_ había dicho la madre del chico. Se tumbaron juntos en el suelo, garabateando cosas en silencio. Daphne recuerda que dibujó a su padre y a ella agarrada de su brazo, recuerda que se sintió muy orgullosa de la calidad de aquellos pintarrajos. Pero lo que recuerda más vívidamente de ese día fue lo que hizo Theodore.

Era una especie de masa negra emborronada con dos círculos de un amarillo brillante y una media luna curva bajo ellos, repleta de cosas puntiagudas. Le preguntó con suficiencia qué era esa cosa tan fea, y él respondió sin mirarla que _"un mostro"._ Entonces levantó la cabeza y esbozó por primera vez esa sonrisa que la paralizó de miedo.

Daphne tuvo pesadillas con aquellos labios curvados durante mucho tiempo. Incluso en ese momento, con catorce años, seguía despertándose en mitad de la noche tras ver ese gesto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba despabilada y él lo esbozaba, se quedaba embelesada con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. Hacía dos años que había dejado de preguntarse si ese palpitar era a causa del terror o del anhelo. Era probable, en realidad, que se debiera a ambas cosas.

Había sabido desde el principio que ese niño de piel macilenta era el malo del cuento. No había hecho nada, se comportaba como un chaval amargado y retraído que se consideraba más inteligente que todos los que había a su alrededor. Pero aún así, al fondo de esos enormes ojos se escondía algo horrible que clamaba por salir.

Tan solo por eso debería haberse alejado lo máximo posible. No obstante había más: había sido ignorada. Daphne Greengrass, por un chico como aquél. No el tipo de chico que despertaba envidia en las demás cuando ella estaba a su lado, sino al que nadie miraba. Por el cual era a ella a la que observaban con extrañeza. Porque a ojos ajenos no casaban, por fuera no podía ser más dispares. Sin embargo no sucedía lo mismo por dentro, o eso pensaba la Slytherin.

Daphne no creía tener también todas esas alertas al fondo de las pupilas, las que le gritaban a la gente que se marchara mientras pudiera. Pero sabía que todo lo que estaba podrido en su interior, estaba de igual manera en el de él.

Sonrió con los labios temblorosos mientras acariciaba la cara del retratado con el pulgar. Recordó que fue él, cuando tenían nueve años, el que mejor comprendió su odio hacia Astoria. Fue el que aceptó con inexpresividad su plan de sacarle los ojos a su gata, Agatha, para culpar a su hermana menor del incidente. Lo aceptó como si fuera algo lógico, sin mirarla con asombro o con asco. _"Coge al animal, yo voy a por una cuchara para hacerlo"_ le había dicho. Mientras Theodore sujetaba con gesto impasible al felino, ella lo mataba sin contemplaciones. Y después, con el gato tendido inerte a un lado y las manos de ambos cubiertas de sangre, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

Como si tuviera que ser así.

Sospechaba que aunque ella le contara lo más atroz que se le pasara por la cabeza, él lo entendería y trataría el tema con pasmosa normalidad.

Aunque de un tiempo a esa parte parecía que aquél chico iba mucho más allá que ella, que cada vez se alejaba más y más hacia un lugar al que no podía seguirle. Y, en vez de tenderle la mano a Daphne para seguir juntos recorriendo un nuevo sendero, seguía avanzando sin siquiera mirar atrás. Por mucho que la Slytherin hiciera o dijera, ya no parecía ser suficiente. Pero seguía haciéndolo y diciéndolo, porque ya no sabía ser de otra manera, porque en el fondo ella siempre había sido así y él había significado únicamente la llama que prendió una mecha ya existente.

Lo peor había sido que en ese camino oscuro y lóbrego, decorado con dibujos infantiles de monstruos de ojos amarillos, había aparecido esa estúpida cría de Ravenclaw. Lisa Turpin, que no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se estaba metiendo, se esforzaba por echarla a un lado con una burda sonrisa angelical. Daphne sentía deseos de desfigurársela con un cuchillo.

Y no había nadie que entendiera esos deseos. Se había quedado al margen. En una habitación llena de espejos cóncavos que le devolvían el reflejo de una realidad deformada y grotesca. Se había esforzado por seguir adelante sola, por deshacerse de todo ese horror que había en su interior y que había intentado incrementar para llamar la atención de Theodore, y se había quedado vacía.

No sentía nada. No había nada. Nada.

Arrugó la fotografía con una mano que temblaba por la rabia.

* * *

"_It's over, you don't need to tell me. When you see me, please, turn your back and walk away. I don't want to see you. _

_I knew it would end this way. I hope you're with someone who makes you feel that this life is a life. One that settles down, stays around, spends more time with you. _

_I got no distance left to run. I'm coming home. So cold. Home."_

No distance left to run, Blur.

"**Adiós"**

Había risas a su alrededor. Risas nerviosas, ilusionadas. Risas que se cobraban las promesas de una cita.

Pero ella no reía. Estaba parada en una esquina del hall de entrada, junto a la puerta por la que se llegaba a la felicidad y se bailaba a su ritmo, sujetándose las manos sobre un vestido de un color igual de azul que los ojos que buscaba entre el grupo que pasaba en ese momento por su lado.

Y no los encontró. Los integrantes de ese grupo, cegados por la esperanza, ni siquiera habían reparado en Lisa. Parecía que por todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí esperando se había transformado en una estatua, en parte de una decoración destinada a hacer sonreír a otros.

"_Apareceré"_. Eso es lo que ponía en la nota que había recibido. Pero ¿cuándo? Había estado a punto de preguntarle a Pansy Parkinson, hacía ya horas, cuando había pasado por su lado del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Pero la mirada asqueada que recibió de la Slytherin hizo que se lo replanteara. Era la mejor amiga de Daphne, o eso le había parecido a la Ravenclaw. Y Lisa sabía, por mucho que Theodore le hubiera dicho que Daphne _"veía todos sus defectos perfectamente"_, que había existido algo entre los dos. Algo extraño que ella no comprendía y que nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarle. Ni siquiera Blaise.

Como si hubiera sido convocado, el moreno apareció por el pasillo que había a su derecha, el que conducía a las mazmorras del castillo. Estaba muy guapo con esa túnica blanca que resaltaba aún más el color tostado de su piel. Iba al lado de otro chico alto y con el pelo negro revuelto de tal manera que parecía casual, aunque era probable que hubiera estado mucho tiempo frente al espejo para conseguir ese resultado. Físicamente le recordó a Theodore, aunque el desconocido era mucho más atractivo: sus ojos, también azules, eran extremadamente claros, y a pesar de tener la misma constitución delgada y la piel pálida había algo muy diferente entre ambos. Lisa se dijo que era ese aura que parecía envolverlo. Mientras que uno parecía interesado en pasar desapercibido, el otro caminaba con la barbilla elevada y una sonrisa ladina colgándole de las comisuras.

El joven le dio unas botellitas a Blaise y le susurró algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. El moreno, guardándoselas en el bolsillo, sonrió a la Ravenclaw cuando la vio observándolos.

—Oh, querida, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

—¿Es tu pareja, Zabini? —preguntó el otro, observándola atentamente sin ningún tipo de pudor. Lisa se sintió desnuda ante el escrutinio.

—Por supuesto, al igual que todos los demás. —Se percató de la mueca extrañada de la rubia y aclaró con una amplia sonrisa—: No podía decidirme entre tantísimas posibilidades, así que llegué a la conclusión de que todo el colegio sería mi pareja para el Baile. Me evita quebraderos de cabeza y supone que cualquiera pueda disfrutar de mi agradable compañía. Lisa, este encantador Slytherin que hay a mi lado se llama Adrian Pucey. Personalmente no te lo recomiendo, sus prácticas sexuales llegan a escandalizarme hasta a mí.

El rubor cubrió la cara de la aludida cuando el tal Adrian se pasó la lengua por el labio superior. No parecía molesto por la alusión de Blaise, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Escandalizado? ¿Tú? —Soltó una risita floja que provocó que Lisa se removiera incómoda—. En fin, como siempre: es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Zabini. Si necesitas algo más, Montage puede serte de ayuda. Me ha dicho que se quedará una hora más en el Gran Comedor al lado de donde se sirve el ponche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Pucey?

—Unos cuantos del equipo han montado en la habitación de los de séptimo un… evento. Voy al baile a recoger a unas cuantas interesadas en participar en él. —Entonces miró a Lisa y se mordió el labio inferior, girando levemente la cabeza—. Qué me dices, rubia, ¿te apetece?

—¿Q-qué? —Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, nerviosa—. N-no, gra-gracias.

Adrian se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ahí, con las manos sobre la nuca y murmurando:

—Es una pena, me encantan las mojigatas.

—Te lo dije. —Blaise se empezó a reír con fuerza cuando su compañero se hubo marchado. Lisa lo miró con los ojos como platos—. Adrian Pucey es demasiado para ti.

—¿Iba en serio lo que ha dicho? ¿Eso de la fiesta y de las… interesadas?

—Oh, por supuesto. —Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, quedándose a su lado—. Hace un par de semanas el Prefecto le tuvo que echar la bronca porque estaba dispuesto a _interesarse_ mucho con dos chicas en un sillón de la Sala Común. Delante de todo el mundo. Estábamos de fiesta, pero la gente no suele llegar tan lejos. —Añadió en vista de la cara descolocada de la otra—: En público, me refiero. Para esas cosas uno suele subir a su habitación.

—¿Hacéis fiestas en vuestra Sala Común?

Blaise arqueó con mofa una ceja.

—La duda ofende, encanto. ¿Me intentas decir que en Ravenclaw no celebráis nunca nada?

—Bueno, sí, pero… —Removió las manos, buscando la forma adecuada de decir las cosas. Estaba acostumbrada a que Theodore se tomara a mal sus preguntas. Parecía que él consideraba ofensiva su curiosidad, como si ella le juzgara. Lisa no se lo reprochaba, no desde lo que había tenido que sufrir en su segundo curso con el asunto del basilisco. Sabía que la fama que tenían los Slytherin no era precisamente buena, pero había decidido formarse un juicio propio sobre ellos sin que los demás intervinieran y el chico no solía ponérselo fácil—. Me refiero a que nosotros no tenemos alcohol ni hacemos… ni nos _interesamos_.

—¿Hablas de sexo? O sea, que todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw son vírgenes. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Qué desperdicio.

—Bu-bueno… No quiero decir eso. Supongo que sí que hay gente que… —Lisa se mordió con fuerza la cara interna de las mejillas. No debería decir lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Menos a Blaise, que la miraba con esa sonrisita, pero en los últimos días había sido el único con el que podía hablar de Theodore sin tapujos. Le resultaba imposible tocar el tema con Mandy o con Padma sin que la una se pusiera a reír como una histérica y la otra la mirara con severidad. Puede que ese chico no fuera de fiar, nadie le decía que no iría después a contárselo todo a su amigo. Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo—. Y… ¿Y Theodore va a esas fiestas muy _interesado_?

Soltó una de esas carcajadas que hicieron que se sintiera tal y como había descrito Adrian Pucey: una mojigata. Torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

—Sí, Nott suele bajar a las fiestas. Y a veces vuelve a subir a su habitación a _interesarse_ mucho por algo. —Se giró hacia ella, recostando el hombro contra la pared—. Oh, vamos, nena, ¡es un tío! ¿Qué esperabas? Puede que parezca un poco amargado, pero sigue siendo un tío.

Lisa se toqueteó el vestido y miró al suelo cuando murmuró:

—Sí, sí, claro. O sea que él ya ha… ya no es…

—¿Fitofílico? —Se puso muy serio ante la mirada extrañada de la rubia, como si se preparara para darle una pésima noticia—. Oh, no, por desgracia tu querido y taciturno amorcito sigue manteniendo relaciones sexuales con hongos. Él lo niega, pero es un hecho. Malfoy está preocupadísimo, ha tenido que sacar de la habitación sus gardenias por si a Nott le daba por polinizarlas en un arrebato ninfómano.

—Blaise, por Dios, ¡no me refiero a eso! ¿Es virgen o no?

—¿Que si ha follado con algo que no pueda reproducirse por esquejes, algo de su misma especie? —Lisa le dio un golpecito en un hombro y él sonrió con sorna—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás interesada en que te polinice a ti también?

—¡No he dicho eso!

Él suspiró.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. No habla mucho de eso. No habla mucho de nada, a decir verdad. Pregúntaselo tú misma. Si la respuesta no es la que quieres oír, da por hecho que no te mentirá.

Lisa asintió aunque sabía que no sería capaz de preguntarle algo como eso a Theodore. Pensó en todo lo que los separaba, en que habría sido más sencillo conocerlo si hubieran compartido Sala Común. Él habría encajado en Ravenclaw, era tremendamente inteligente y por lo que había oído sacaba unas notas admirables. ¿Y si hubiera ido ella a Slytherin? No se veía vistiendo de verde y plata. Ya no por prejuicios, sino porque consideraba que no hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria como para portar ese escudo con el orgullo del que hacían gala ellos. Aunque parecieran muy distintos los unos de los otros, tenían algo en común de lo que ella carecía: la resistencia para anteponer el nombre de Salazar pasara lo que pasara, dijera el resto lo que dijera. Como si ellos hubieran nacido en esa Sala Común y fueran a morir en ella. Como si no fuera una Casa de Hogwarts, sino mucho, muchísimo más.

Con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Hacía tiempo que sabía que Theodore le gustaba, pero la conversación que ambos tuvieron cuando ella lo invitó al Baile le había hecho pensar. ¿Por qué le gustaba? La primera vez que lo vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts no sintió nada especial. Estaba un poco nerviosa por dirigirse a un chico que no conocía, pero eso era todo. Se sorprendió por lo serio que parecía y le llamó la atención verlo después tan tranquilo durante la ceremonia de Selección. Cuando coincidieron en la primera clase y se sentó a su lado ni siquiera quiso decirle su nombre. A Lisa no le costaba nada hacer amigos, se consideraba una persona extrovertida y alegre, algo que en su Sala Común le había servido para relacionarse en seguida con todo el mundo.

Pero con él era distinto. Todo era mucho más complicado. Y eso sólo conseguía hacer que tuviera más y más ganas de verlo y de intentar romper esa barrera. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, buscaba esos ojos tan curiosos en los pasillos, en los terrenos o en la biblioteca. Y cuando los encontraba, sonreía. Quería ser amiga suya costara lo que costara, y que Terry y muchos otros le advirtieran de que no era bueno relacionarse con gente de Slytherin no hacía más que reforzar esa determinación.

Después, empezó a hablar con él cuando lo chantajeó con un libro. Descubrió que era tremendamente listo y que, aún así, no se esforzaba por demostrarlo. En Ravenclaw todos estaban orgullosos de su inteligencia y competían en los exámenes, ¿por qué él no? Podría haberle demostrado a todo el colegio, cuando su Casa estaba en tela de juicio, que era mejor que muchos otros. Y no lo hizo, como si le diera todo lo mismo. Pero no era así, Lisa sabía todo lo que se esforzaba por saber, lo que parecía molestarle no entender algo.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más fascinada se quedaba con lo que descubría. Aunque no le gustaba todo lo que averiguaba. Sabía que él era una persona muy intolerante, algo que Lisa no había soportado nunca. Discutía mucho con Terry, que demonizaba a todos los Slytherin, por ejemplo. Pero con él, que creía que la gente como ella era una aberración, no podía enfadarse. Le decía cosas espantosas, y aún así podía justificarlas de manera tan brillante que provocaba que todo su mundo se tambaleara. Estaba segura de que podría convencer a cualquiera de que era de noche cuando el sol brillaba en mitad del cielo.

Así, sin que se diera cuenta, quiso saber todo lo que pensaba. Por qué era así. Quiso entenderlo tal y como parecía que lo hacía Daphne. Los había visto juntos muchas veces. Casi siempre se sentaban al lado en el Gran Comedor o en la biblioteca. Al principio pensó que no había nada entre los dos, que simplemente se conocían desde pequeños, que por ese motivo y por estar en la misma Casa les era cómodo estar el uno al lado del otro. A Lisa no le gustaba nada esa Slytherin: era muy prepotente y siempre miraba a todas las demás chicas como si fueran escoria. Mandy acabó llorando un día después de que la otra se riera de su nuevo corte de pelo. Pero una vez, mirando por la ventana, les vio caminando por los terrenos. Llovía muchísimo, y esa chica que parecía tan preocupada por su imagen estaba caminando a la par de Theodore, sin hablar, empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Y él la aceptaba a su lado.

La envidió tantísimo. Porque finalmente entendió que todos esos silencios que compartían decían un montón de cosas. Porque parecía que no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Cuando Theodore mencionaba a esa chica siempre sonreía de medio lado, como si… Como si fuera especial. Y no por ser guapa, o porque ambos padres fueran magos. Era distinto.

Se sorprendió deseando que esbozara esas sonrisas por ella. Lisa no era particularmente atractiva, era consciente de ello, pero tenía un montón de cosas más allá de la apariencia que quería que él descubriera. Deseó hablarle de todo lo que pensaba o sentía, y saber qué opinaba él al respecto. Ponerse a la par de Daphne para que él viera que ella era muchísimo mejor que la Slytherin. Era mejor persona, para empezar. ¿No le había dicho Padma que Daphne había empezado a salir con otro chico? ¿Con todo lo que compartía con Theodore había hecho algo así?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí esperándole? —La voz del moreno la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

No parecía preocupado. Blaise nunca demostraba nada cuando le hacía preguntas sobre Theodore. Era como si estuviera interesado por algo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los sentimientos que ella pudiera tener. Como si todo fuera una broma muy divertida que únicamente él entendía.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Las diez y media pasadas.

—Tres horas y cuarto, entonces. —Intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca muy rara.

—No has visto a Daphne bajar, ¿no?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a sentir un ardor muy desagradable en la garganta, Blaise se acarició la barbilla. Tras meditar sobre algo, elevó una de sus comisuras. Parecía que hubiera dado con una respuesta que encajaba en todo aquel rompecabezas que Lisa no quería desentrañar.

—Daphne Greengrass tiene novio. —El moreno la miró con las cejas arqueadas—. Me lo dijo Padma.

Cuando él la besó pensó que las cosas finalmente iban bien. Que se había dado cuenta de que ella era la indicada para él. Que sus esfuerzos por demostrarle que quería estar a su lado sin importar de la Casa que fuera habían sido recompensados.

Pero después se marchó. Y, cuando volvió a verlo, actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Ah, sí —murmuró Blaise, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta—. Seguramente Bletchley también se haya apuntado a esa celebración privada en la habitación de los de séptimo. Lo escuché hablando de algo así con Pucey cuando salimos de la Sala Común —añadió ante la cara de sorpresa de Lisa—. En teoría iba a venir con Daphne al Baile, pero ella no bajó de su cuarto.

Otra vez. Volvió a sentir el picor en la nariz que anunciaba el llanto. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya por Theodore? Después de verlo besándose con Daphne en el cumpleaños de Draco, cientos. Miles.

Esa chica era mala. Era una persona espantosa. Él se merecía a alguien mejor.

—No… N-no… —balbuceó y apretó los dientes para tratar de contener los hipidos. Blaise la miró con curiosidad y se sintió aún peor. Como si su sufrimiento no encajara con la escena. ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta del papel que intentaba ganarse? ¿Por qué demonios hablaban de que los demás eran intolerantes cuando no dejaban que nadie de fuera se les acercara?—. No lo entiendo…

Todas las imágenes que había soñado vivir con Theodore empezaron a quebrarse una tras otra. Ella estudiando con él en la biblioteca, paseando de la mano por la orilla del lago, acariciándole el pelo cuando se recostara en su regazo y se decidiera a contarle su historia. Caían al suelo como fragmentos de cristales que tendría que pisar con los pies descalzos para volver a la normalidad.

—¿El qué no entiendes? —Blaise jugueteó con los puños de su túnica, con una sonrisa bailándole en las comisuras—. ¿Que el novio de Daphne planee engañarla? Es muy sencillo: ella no le importa en lo más mínimo, sólo se la quiere tirar. Y, si no puede, habrá decidido pasar el rato de otra forma.

—No me refería a eso.

—Lo sé. —Ensanchó aún más la sonrisa y Lisa lo observó con cuidado. No había visto ese gesto nunca en él. Blaise parecía ser un chico amable, raro y misterioso, pero buena persona. Sin embargo esa mueca no encajaba con la idea que se había formado de él—. Lo único que te interesa saber, lo que te molesta no entender, es por qué él no está aquí. ¿Me equivoco? Te da igual todo lo que hay detrás de un gesto tan nimio.

Tenía razón y eso la enfureció. Había sido egoísta, deseaba que él estuviera con ella sin pararse a pensar en si estaría mejor en otro lugar. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar mejor con alguien como Daphne, que sólo sabía menospreciar a los demás? Nunca había notado que se sintiera dichoso con la Slytherin y Lisa estaba convencida de que ella podría lograrlo.

—Quieres escribir tu propio final feliz sin tener en cuenta el que hayan escrito los demás. ¿Si te dijera que Nott necesita a Daphne lo aceptarías? ¿Dejarías que se fuera de tu lado y te contentarías con verlo sonreír? —Las palabras se le clavaron como puñaladas. El modo en que Blaise las pronunciaba dejaba entrever una extraña acritud.

—Él no es feliz con ella —se obcecó, apretando mucho los puños—. Ella es mala persona, le dice cosas horribles.

El moreno soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, pero él es mucho, mucho peor. ¿No lo sabes? ¿O no quieres verlo? Daphne sabe cómo es y aún así permanece a su lado. —Lisa recordó la frase de Theodore, su _"ella conoce todos mis defectos perfectamente", _y se enervó. ¿Cómo podían juzgarla antes de tiempo? Nadie le había dado la oportunidad de conocer también esos defectos. Blaise se situó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la suya cuando susurró—: ¿Te quedarías tú para compartirlo todo con él? Su odio, su miedo, sus pesadillas.

La chica alzó la barbilla con determinación.

—Sí. Me quedaría.

Se sorprendió cuando Blaise le palmeó la cabeza entre risitas.

—Esto será divertido —dijo para sí mismo—. Nott no va a bajar. Y ese chaval que está esperando desde hace diez minutos al lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor parece querer decirte algo. —Lisa se giró de golpe y se sorprendió de que tuviera razón. Terry, a todas luces incomodísimo, le lanzaba miradas de reojo. Tenía un girasol enorme sujeto a una mano y aunque se azorara cada vez que los alumnos que entraban y salían lo señalaban y se reían, no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo—. Ve con él, hoy no tienes nada más que hacer.

—Pero…

—Nott no te necesita esta noche. Si es cierto lo que me has dicho, tendrás que esperar a que él vaya a ti. Cuando quiera, no cuando quieras tú. Veremos entonces si eres mejor persona de lo que crees que es Daphne.

Una vez dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Se agachó al lado de Terry y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que se pusiera increíblemente rojo. Lisa no pudo soportarlo y justo antes de que se marchara le gritó:

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

Él giró la cabeza de soslayo, con su sonrisa de siempre, y respondió:

—¿Ayudarte?

* * *

"_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter and sing for the tear. Sing with me, if it's just for today._

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream yourself a dream come true."_

Dream on, Aerosmith.

"**P"**

La vio irse a ese ritmo que indicaba que las cosas iban mal. Demasiado despacio como para correr, demasiado rápido como para andar. Como si tratara de no llamar la atención de nadie y al mismo tiempo se desesperara porque alguien la retuviera asiéndola del brazo.

Llevaba los puños apretados y los brazos tan rígidos que apenas los balanceaba de camino a la salida del Gran Comedor. Blaise supo, cuando ella se giró por última vez para dirigirle una mirada a Draco, que toda la ilusión que había depositado en esa noche se había ahogado en las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Observó al rubio mientras ese francés seguía hablándole sobre algo relacionado con la libertad sexual en su país. Sabía que intentaba ligar con él y, en condiciones normales, ya le habría comentado las ventajas de no irse por las ramas, bajarse los pantalones y disfrutar del intercambio cultural que eso les ofrecería. Pero las condiciones no eran normales. No cuando se hizo sangre al morderse el labio inferior tratando de contenerse.

Tenía que seguir el guión. Y en el guión que él mismo se había escrito no había ningún apartado en el que retara en duelo a Malfoy. Él no era el caballero que salva a la damisela, era el bufón de la corte. Cubierto de un maquillaje con el que era tan fácil esconder todo lo que habría de permanecer oculto. Esconder todo eso que podía exponerlo.

Sabía que debería empezar a hacer malabares con aquellas bromas que habían dejado de hacerle gracia.

Lo sabía. Tanto como sabía que se iba a arrepentir por lo que iba a hacer en su lugar.

—Querido, ¿me disculpas un momento? —El francés, de nombre impronunciable, lo miró con suspicacia. Había estado seguro de que su interlocutor tenía las mismas tendencias que él y sus últimas reacciones le habían desconcertado—. Tengo que ir a empolvarle la nariz a alguien, ya me entiendes. O quizá no, porque en Francia os pasáis el día bebiendo café y eso no puede ser bueno para el proceso cognitivo. Como sea, no te escapes, tengo algo que proponerte. —Sonrió de medio lado mientras sacaba una botellita diminuta del bolsillo de su túnica de gala y se la tendía al chico—. Toma, échale esto al ponche, considéralo parte de la no muy conocida amabilidad británica.

Tras una parodia de reverencia se marchó de allí con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía dónde estaría exactamente Pansy, con lo melodramática que era habría acabado en un rincón oscuro de los jardines, rodeada de rosas que se burlaran con su perfección de su llanto.

No se equivocaba. Tuvo que caminar bastante hasta dar con el hueco entre los arbustos en el que se había sentado con las rodillas recogidas por los brazos y la frente apoyada sobre ellas. No parecía importarle especialmente que ese vestido que había tardado meses en escoger se estuviera empapando por la nieve que había en el suelo. La observó con la expresión serena y calmada durante varios minutos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tras percatarse del temblor que le recorría los hombros a la chica.

Entonces, tirando con fuerza de sus comisuras hasta conseguir formar una sonrisa, se agachó y entró en aquel espacio. Debía medir cerca de tres metros cuadrados y se preguntó para qué demonios lo habrían construido. ¿Los profesores no habían hecho hincapié en aquello de _"no dejar mal a la escuela con su comportamiento"_? No es que lo facilitaran con rinconcitos románticos y lejos de miradas indiscretas como ese.

—Te estás perdiendo la mejor canción de la noche.

Ella levantó la cabeza lo mínimo para poder verlo y a él no se le escapó el dolor que cruzó por aquellos ojos oscuros antes de parecer enfadados.

—Blaise, haz el favor y déjame en paz. —Intentó sonar seria, pero la voz se le quebraba para hacerle juego a su corazón.

Comenzó a nevar de nuevo y los mismos copos que se arremolinaban sobre la corta melena de la chica enfriaron la rabia de Blaise.

—¿Cómo voy a dejarte en paz? —Pansy levantó más la cabeza y lo miró a expensas de que continuara aquella frase que, proveniente del moreno, no presagiaba nada bueno. Entonces él se ajustó el cuello de su túnica fingiéndose importante y prosiguió—: Dumbledore me ha contratado para hacerle de Relaciones Públicas a las Brujas de Macbeth, es mi deber que todos disfruten de su gran concierto. Concierto probablemente a costa del contribuyente, o sea, de ti y de mí. Y mi orgullo me impide dejarte desaprovechar mi dinero.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose a la presencia del otro. Pensó en insistir para que se fuera, pero se sentía demasiado patética estando allí sola en una noche como aquella. Estiró las piernas sobre la nieve, apoyó los brazos tras su espalda y mirando al cielo murmuró con desgana:

—¿Y qué canción es esa?

Blaise sonrió, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y le ofreció una de ellas a la Slytherin mientras decía:

—Oh, no la conoces. Es de su nuevo repertorio. Vamos, levanta, no puedo bailar contigo si estás ahí tirada. —Ensanchó aún más la sonrisa cuando ella lo miró desconcertada—. A menos, claro, que te apetezca un poco de baile horizontal. Aunque no sé yo si con este frío conseguiré…

—¡Blaise, por Salazar!

A pesar de la exclamación indignada sus ojos chispearon con un asomo de diversión cuando aceptó su ofrecimiento y se puso en pie.

—De acuerdo, tienes que ponerme los brazos en los hombros. O dentro de los bolsillos, lo dejo a tu elección. —Se rió ante el guantazo mojigato que recibió en el estómago. A pesar de ello hizo lo que le pidió, provocándole un cosquilleo que bajó zigzagueando desde su cuello hasta la última vértebra de la columna—. Vale, bien. —Carraspeó teatralmente cuando la agarró de la cintura, insultándose a sí mismo por sólo ser capaz de rozarla ligeramente—. Ya sabes cómo va: damos vueltas en círculos con pasitos pequeños como si supiéramos lo que estamos haciendo. Si me pides opinión, considero que en esta escuela las clases de baile serían más necesarias que las de Adivinación. Tendrías que haber visto a Potter contorsionarse como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico.

—Blaise…

—Calla, mujer —ordenó con una parodia de tono autoritario—. Pégate más a mí, que hace un frío que te cagas. Así. Ahora la cabeza en mi hombro. Bueno, donde puedas, eres minúscula y yo tengo una planta impresionante.

—Blaise…

—Lo sé, lo sé, sigues teniendo frío. Es por el vestido empapado, quizá deberías quitártelo.

—¡No pienso…! —exclamó, poniéndose colorada—. ¡Lo que te intento decir es que no hay música! ¿Cómo quieres que bailemos?

—Bah, detalles insignificantes. Está bien, yo cantaré. —Tragó saliva cuando ella volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y comenzaron a moverse. Apenas hacían nada, se balanceaban al ritmo de los copos de nieve que caían—. _Aquí estamos, estamos solos, hay un peso en tu mente…_

La risita de ella se le coló a través de la túnica cuando susurró:

—Cantas fatal.

—En absoluto, es tu oído musical. Y no me interrumpas. —Sonrió sobre su pelo cuando continuó—: _Y quiero saber, la verdad de cómo te sientes. Dime si esto fue alguna vez real. _—La separó de su pecho por temor a que los latidos de su corazón la dejaran sorda e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma agarrándola de una mano—. _Quiero la verdad de ti. Dime la verdad aunque me duela…_

Ante esas palabras la pena volvió a las facciones de la chica así que cambió el tono de la canción, que hasta ese momento era una balada, y lo transformó en lo que él entendía por rock de los ochenta.

—_Quiero la verdad. Entonces esta eres tú, nena, oh, sí, nenaaaa._ —Se puso a mover las caderas y a levantar los brazos al cielo de manera estrafalaria. Le guiñó un ojo cuando ella empezó a reírse de él—: Aquí hacemos el ridículo los dos, venga. —Pansy asintió intentando parecer seria pero estallando en carcajadas cuando le hizo caso e imitó sus movimientos—. _Me estás hablando, oh, sí, yeah. Hallas un millón de formas de decepcionarme para que no esté herido cuando no estás cerca, sí, beibe, _mueve el culooo, Pansy, que pareces tetrapléjicaaa, oh, yeah.

La morena cerró los ojos y empezó a girar sobre sí misma agarrándose el bajo del vestido coreando los "_oh, yeah"_ de Zabini. Él, por su parte puso los brazos como si estuviera agarrando a alguien invisible y meneó la cabeza al ritmo de una canción cada vez más distorsionada pero cuya letra seguía intacta. Letra a la que quizá sólo él estuviera prestando atención.

—_Estaba ciego, pero ahora veo: así es cómo te sientes, oh, yeah, nena. Dime si esto fue alguna vez real…_

Ambos rasguearon guitarras imaginarias y al final ella acabó agitando la melena como si fuera una estrella de rock mientras Blaise fingía que le hacía fotos. Después se agarraron de los codos y giraron sobre sí mismos hasta que cayeron mareados sobre el suelo.

Cuando él dejó de cantar y ambos se miraron intentando recuperar la respiración, ella seguía riendo.

—¿Ya no hay más canción?

—Oh, sí, pero he olvidado la letra —mintió. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para quitarle la nieve. Después, con mucho esfuerzo, logró decir como si pareciera animado—: Si quieres conocer el resto de la canción tendrás que entrar ahí. —Hizo un gesto para señalar al interior del castillo.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció. Se tocó la nuca mirando hacia el suelo cuando murmuró muy bajito:

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme después de mi fabuloso concierto? —Negó con la cabeza—. Qué falta de consideración por tu parte, la verdad.

—¿Sabes qué? —Se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró con suspicacia—. Me parece que eres tú el que ha mentido. Esa canción no es de las Brujas de Macbeth.

—¿Cómo osas? —Zabini abrió mucho la boca, aparentando estar tremendamente ofendido—. Ahora sí que tienes que entrar ahí dentro para tragarte tus palabras y suplicar mi perdón mañana por tamaña ofensa.

—Pero…

Blaise apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolió a causa de esos ojos suplicantes. Ojos que no suplicaban quedarse ahí porque era donde estaba él, ojos que necesitaban que siguiera mintiendo. Que pedían aliento y fuerzas para decidirse a hacer lo que en su fuero interno deseaba hacer, aunque supiera que dolería.

Se embebió de ese instante de debilidad de la chica más valiente que conocía. Una que luchaba contra la vergüenza, contra su amor propio, contra todas las señales que recibía. Que no se daba por vencida aunque las cosas parecieran en su contra. Una dispuesta a dar un todo que pensaba que era poca cosa, cuando en realidad era el todo más increíble que él pudiera imaginar.

Se le escapó un pedazo de sí mismo cuando musitó:

—Si no lo haces te arrepentirás. —Al darse cuenta del tono de su voz buscó desesperadamente una broma con la que decorar sus sentimientos. Cambió la cara y añadió—: Iré a tu habitación por la noche y te grabaré con tinta permanente la letra de la canción en el culo. Venga, vamos. No quieras obligarme a bajarte las bragas mientras duermes para cumplir mi amenaza.

Una última risita fue lo que le ofreció Pansy antes de ponerse en pie y agradecerle con una sonrisa su apoyo. Cuando desapareció en la lejanía, trotando sobre todas las expectativas y esperanzas que él le había regalado, Blaise pudo relajarse.

Se tiró de espaldas sobre la nieve con un suspiro y dejó su máscara a un lado. No le costó apenas quitarla, parecía que el pegamento con el que se la adhería a las emociones perdía cada vez más el efecto.

Cogió un puñado de nieve y se lo estampó en la cara.

—Esto por patético —se dijo a sí mismo, con aquella sustancia helada colándose en la boca. Relajó los labios, le dolían después de haberse forzado tanto a sonreír. No tendría que resultarle tan difícil, joder. Se estampó otro puñado de nieve cuando la barbilla comenzó a temblarle. Otro más cuando sintió el picor en los ojos que precedía a las lágrimas. El último para intentar congelarlas en su interior antes de que se le escurrieran por las mejillas.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo el dolor abrasivo del frío pero al final tuvo que incorporarse y sacudirse la cara para poder respirar. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire con la que trató de guardar todos sus sentimientos en su interior antes de volver a colocarse aquella horrible máscara.

No podía seguir así. Tenía un papel que interpretar para una única espectadora y ella necesitaba risas y un hombro sobre el que llorar, no a un chico que sólo pensaba en partirle la cara a Draco y agitar a su espectadora para que reaccionara y viera que él estaba justo delante de sus ojos.

Tenía que distraerse de esas ideas. Tenía que recomponerse de la única manera que sabía, de aquella que siempre le había servido para seguir adelante sin tener que tomar decisiones que le hicieran tropezar. Esbozó una media sonrisa amarga y le dedicó a la valentía de Pansy, esa que él siempre había envidiado, los últimos versos de una canción que nunca había sido de las Brujas de Macbeth:

—_Sé que esto me derrumbará, sé que esto me puede hacer llorar. Pero tienes que decirme lo que hay en tu mente. Sé que esto me dolerá y romperá mi corazón y mi alma. Pero no quiero vivir esta mentira._ —Se puso en pie, volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, se vistió con todas sus bromas y dijo antes de volver a entrar—: Espero que a ese francés le guste morder almohadas.

* * *

"_You know I love it when you're down on your knees and I'm a junky for the way that you please. You shut me up when you swallow me down. My back to the wall you're going to town._

_I almost told you that I loved you. Thank god I didn't cause it would've been a lie._

_I'm not the one that you need, my love is like a fucking disease. I'm the hardest motherfucker to please."_

I almost told you that I loved you, Papa Roach.

"**Estupideces que no quiero en mi cabeza"**

Tal y como predijo, la noche había sido una verdadera mierda.

Cuando bajó de su habitación, Pansy ya estaba esperándolo frente a la chimenea. Se quedó estático en las escaleras, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba espantosa. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en llevar esa cosa rosa y llena de volantes? ¿Era algún tipo de castigo adicional por haber perdido su dignidad invitándola al Baile?

Una chica de sexto le palmeó el hombro y con un _"¿me dejas pasar?"_ le dio a entender que estaba parado como un pasmarote impidiendo la circulación de alumnos. Cuando se apartó, distraído, vio que ella llevaba un vestido verde botella ceñido al culo que no estaba mal. Nada mal. ¿Por qué Pansy no había conseguido algo parecido?

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor. La Slytherin se le había agarrado al brazo como una garrapata que en vez de succionar sangre se alimentaba de su orgullo, chupando sin parar su autoestima con esas enormes sonrisas y las mejillas ruborizadas.

Draco estaba convencido de que todo el mundo lo miraba con sorna. Se imaginaba que lo señalaban y cuchicheaban entre risitas, quizá incluso pensaran que estaba saliendo con Pansy. Él, con una chica de apenas metro y medio y _dos espaldas_ que tenía una voz chillona de lo más recalcitrante.

Cuando vio a Potter al lado de una de las Patil empezó a dolerle el estómago. ¿Por qué Potter había conseguido ir con una tía buena y él se había tenido que conformar con Pansy? ¿Por qué ninguna otra le había pedido ir al Baile? ¿Por qué, por encima de todo, Blaise lo había liado todo? Cuando vio cómo invitaba a la morena su cerebro entró en estado de ebullición y de un arrebato se interpuso entre ambos. No iba a permitir que ése fuera acompañado y él solo. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, una pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza, muy bien enterrada bajo capas de grandilocuencia, había gruñido la palabra _"mía"_ hasta volverlo irracional.

Al final habría sido mejor ir solo. Podría haber convencido a Theodore para que bajara con él y después habrían ido a hablar con alguna francesa para terminar la noche de la mejor manera posible. Pero Theodore, vestido con la túnica de gala, se había quedado tumbado en la cama y no se dignó ni a contestar cuando Draco le preguntó que _"¿a qué demonios estás esperando?"_

Para colmo, Theodore había conseguido pareja. Esa tal Lisa Turpin. No era gran cosa, pero también tenía a Daphne. ¡A Daphne! Theodore, que era mucho menos atractivo que él, tenía a dos chicas a sus pies, y una de ellas estaba increíblemente buena. Draco tenía a una Pansy, que contaba como media chica. O algo así.

En un momento de la noche Pansy le pidió que bailaran juntos, algo a lo que él se negó de forma categórica. Lo que le faltaba, que siguieran mirándole y pensaran que encima disfrutaba de la compañía de la Slytherin. Se sentó de mal humor en una de las sillas y se dedicó a cortar en seco todas las tentativas de conversación de la otra.

Pero ella no se daba por vencida. Se quedó a su lado sonriendo e intentándolo una y otra vez. Que si el vestido de no sé quién, que si la música no sé qué, que si el profesor no sé cuántos. ¿A él qué le importaban todas esas tonterías? Cuando se anunció semanas atrás el evento, Draco pensó emocionado que iba a ser magno: conseguiría ir con una chica espectacular y se la restregaría a los demás por la cara. Luego, con suerte, solucionaría ese pequeño problemilla de la virginidad que le tenía un poco preocupado. Si no lo hacía, acabaría quedándose el último. No tenía ni idea de si Blaise ya se habría acostado con alguien, pero Theodore, que parecía una mosquita muerta al principio, iba mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Miró unas cuantas mesas a su derecha y vio a Gregory hablando animadamente con Millicent, justo al lado de Vincent, que los observaba como si deseara desintegrarlos con el poder de su mente. ¿Y si ellos también le adelantaban? Eso sería catastrófico, ofensivo, intolerable.

Al final no pudo más y, cuando una francesa se aproximó hacia donde estaba sentado y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta mientras se servía un canapé, vio su oportunidad. Y no iba a dejarla escapar. Sin pensárselo dos veces se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Pansy, y se acercó a la estudiante.

La extranjera era bastante guapa. Además, las francesas tenían fama de guarras, pero estaba convencido de que a todo el mundo le impresionaría que consiguiera llevársela a la cama. Estaba desplegando todos sus encantos cuando Pansy se acercó con cara de enfado y le dijo:

—Oye, vámonos de aquí, ¿vale? Podemos ir a dar un paseo fuera.

Draco, sin girarse, contestó con aire aburrido:

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Ve a dar un paseo tú sola y déjame en paz.

—¿Esa chica que acaba de _igse_ es tu novia? —preguntó la otra poco más tarde, haciendo un mohín que a él le supo a victoria.

—¿Eh? ¿Pansy? Por supuesto que no. —Sonrió y se la llevó cogiéndola de la cintura hacia unos Slytherin de sexto y séptimo. Corría el rumor de que estaban vendiendo sus pociones en una esquina del Gran Comedor y quería conseguir algo que aumentara más sus papeletas para mojar—. Es sólo una pesada que no me deja tranquilo.

En ese momento Blaise pasó por su lado y salió de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos, extrañamente serio. Draco se preguntó a dónde iría solo y le satisfizo imaginar que quizá hubiera tenido menos suerte que él, que volvería al dormitorio a pasar la noche solo.

Consiguió de Montague unas cápsulas que le salieron demasiado caras pero que, según el jugador de quidditch, eran alucinantes para _desinhibirse_. La francesa, que tenía un nombre horripilante —Bernadette— que había ocasionado que Draco se dirigiera a ella como _"eh, tú"_, no parecía tener reparos en ingerir lo que fuera. Incluso antes de mezclar el contenido de las botellitas con el ponche ya se acercaba mucho a él y le tocaba siempre que podía. El brazo, el pecho, el hombro. Todo salía a pedir de boca.

Draco no tenía que hacer nada. Simplemente dejarse llevar, lanzar alguna que otra insinuación y pedirle a esa chica que _"le acompañara a la habitación para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente"_. Le daba exactamente lo mismo tener que meterla en la Sala Común si con eso conseguía su objetivo. Además, tampoco había muchas otras posibilidades: hacía demasiado frío como barajar el salir fuera y por los pasillos seguro que circulaban infinidad de profesores. Pensaba alardear del asunto después, pero no entraba en sus planes que lo descubrieran con las manos en la masa y avisaran a sus padres o algo así. Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterara, seguro. Y su padre volvería a hablarle de condones y de que _"llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que su cuerpo experimenta una serie de cambios…"_

Tendría que haberse dejado llevar. Pero no tal y como lo hizo. A la tercera copa de ponche adulterado, una Pansy de la que hasta el momento ni se había acordado volvió a aparecer por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tenía el pelo empapado y las mejillas rojas por el frío, pero parecía tremendamente contenta. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

—En la habitación —murmuró distraído a una pregunta de la francesa que había tardado más de la cuenta en contestar—. Subir con la contraseña porque hay profesores en… —Adrian Pucey interceptó a la morena y le preguntó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar—. En la vida de todo hombre hay unos cambios… —Pansy miró de hito en hito al Slytherin de sexto—. Hablar más tranquilos.

—_Pegdona_, ¿qué?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y con la excusa de rellenarse el vaso se aproximó hacia donde estaban los otros dos. No por nada en especial, pensó, simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber qué se traían entre manos. Adrian tenía un brazo apoyado en la pared y la cara muy cerca de la de Pansy.

—Que qué te parece si subimos a la habitación para hablar más tranquilos.

Se obcecó en mirar a su interlocutora, que asentía a su ofrecimiento con una sonrisa juguetona. Sintió la cabeza embotada y automáticamente lo asoció a las pociones ilegales. Pese a ello, siguió sirviéndose ponche casi sin fijarse en lo que hacía.

—Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad? —Le llegó el ronroneo de Adrian—. Verás, estamos reclutando gente para una fiesta privada en la habitación de los de séptimo. Y he pensado que como estás aquí tan sola… —Draco miró de reojo hasta que le dolieron las sienes y vio cómo ese chico le pasaba un dedo por la barbilla a la otra—. Es una pena que una preciosidad como tú no disfrute como es debido, ¿no crees?

¿Pero qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que Pansy era como la edición de bolsillo de una mujer? Demasiado minúscula para considerar siquiera que tuviera género.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta es?

Draco quiso tirarle la copa —en la que seguía sirviéndose ponche— en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan retrasada?

—_Dgaco_… —La francesa parecía querer advertirle de algo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo de lo más extraño para escuchar la otra conversación.

—Oh, una muy especial —respondió Adrian—. Te prometo que no la olvidarás nunca. —Pansy no parecía muy convencida y algo en la mente de Draco empezó a canturrear _"eso es, idiota, da media vuelta y aléjate de éste"_—. ¿Sabes? Todos los demás han conseguido acompañante y yo estoy solo. He pensado, ya que tú también lo estás, que no estaría mal solucionar nuestro pequeño problema de abandono.

—_Dgaco_, el ponche se…

El rubio gruñó. ¿No podía pronunciar su nombre como si no tuviera una patata en la boca? ¿Y qué pasaba con el ponche? Echó un vistazo y vio que la copa estaba a rebosar y que se le había manchado la manga de la túnica, así que gruñó de nuevo.

—Las chicas como tú son mis favoritas, ¿sabes? —siguió Adrian con voz aterciopelada. Draco, olvidando su manga echada a perder y su disimulo, giró la cabeza directamente hacia ellos con los ojos como platos. ¿Que qué? Había visto al antiguo jugador de quidditch enrollándose con tías descomunales, ¿cómo que Pansy era de sus favoritas? ¿Estaba de coña? Quiso pensar que sí, pero cuando vio cómo le acariciaba un hombro desnudo, mordiéndose el labio, se quedó congelado—. No lo has hecho nunca, ¿verdad? No tengas miedo, te prometo que te trataré muy bien.

El chapoteo le advirtió que había soltado la copa y la había dejado caer sobre la ponchera. Un rugido en su cabeza opacó el resto de la perorata de Adrian. Draco sólo era capaz de ver cómo se acercaba más y más a ella, muy dispuesto a besarla. Y luego a llevársela a una habitación llena de tíos de diecisiete y dieciocho años.

Un montón de palabras de un color rojo brillante pasaban por delante de sus ojos. Pansy. Orgía. Virginidad. Desnuda. Otros.

Mía.

¡Mía!

MÍA.

Empujó a la francesa, que le había cogido de un brazo para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, y se acercó en dos zancadas hacia los otros dos. Estampó la mano en la pared, colocando el brazo a modo de barrera entre Adrian y Pansy, de espaldas a ésta. No fue consciente de cómo miró al Slytherin de sexto, tampoco pareció acordarse de que éste le sacaba una cabeza. Todo estaba negro y rugía.

—Malfoy, qué sorpresa. ¿Querías algo?

Quería darle un cabezazo y romperle la boca. No sabía por qué, pero quería desollarse los nudillos a base de puñetazos. Intentó responderle, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula demasiado apretada y que por más que lo intentara no parecía querer destensarse. Así que, sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta y agarró a Pansy de la muñeca para sacarla de allí.

—¿_Dgaco_?

—¿Draco? —Esa vez era ella. Esa voz recalcitrante que le ponía los nervios de punta y que intentaba averiguar por qué estaba llevándola a rastras de camino a las mazmorras.

No contestó, prácticamente ladró la contraseña de su Sala Común y tiró de ella para meterla dentro. En un sillón cercano a la chimenea Theodore, Vincent y Gregory hablaban de algo que en ese momento no le importaba. Apartó de un empellón a dos chicas que bajaban en ese momento por las escaleras y subió hasta su habitación.

No soltó a Pansy cuando cerró la puerta de una patada y empezó a respirar con dificultad para calmarse. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

—Draco, me estás haciendo daño, ¿me sueltas? —se quejó. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se quedó lívida—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

El rubio se fijó en el punto que ella miraba y su cabreo aumentó aún más. Si es que eso era posible. Todas sus revistas porno estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, en el espacio que había entre su cama y la de Theodore. Barajó el que hubiera estado pajeándose en su ausencia, pero también vio la caja en la que guardaba los condones en la mesilla del moreno, incluso uno de éstos abierto y tirado encima de la "Pen Wizard" del mes anterior.

Sin embargo no le dedicó más de diez segundos a imaginar la bronca que le iba a echar a su compañero de cuarto. Volvió a clavar los ojos grises convertidos en dos finas rendijas sobre Pansy. Quiso preguntarle si sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Quiso insultarla hasta quedarse afónico.

Pero tiró de ella y la besó. Y esa vez fue la chica la que no cerró los ojos. Él no quería ver qué estaba haciendo, no quería encontrarse con esa cara menuda y llena de interrogantes. No quería responderlos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería, así que mordió esos labios todo lo fuerte que pudo y la acercó aún más a él. Quizá fueran esas pociones las que hablaran por él, al menos eso se iba a decir a la mañana siguiente, pero en ese momento sólo podía escuchar una voz posesiva rugiendo que ella le pertenecía. Suya. Siempre. Y de nadie más.

Le bajó de un tirón la manga del vestido y escuchó la tela al rasgarse. Agachó la cabeza hasta su hombro, el que había dejado que Adrian Pucey tocara, y empezó a besarlo. Y luego a morderlo y volverlo a besar.

Suya. Toda ella.

En esa habitación vacía en la que sólo estaban ellos dos, en la que nadie podía señalarlos y hacer conjeturas, Draco sintió que algo dentro de él explosionaba. Pero alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento y descubrirlos, romper esa frágil burbuja que los aislaba de todo. Despertarlos y devolverlos a la realidad.

Eso lo irritó. Agarró de las piernas a Pansy y sin esfuerzo se la cargó encima mientras seguía besándola. La llevó hasta la cama, en la que la arrojó antes de correr los doseles para volverlos a encerrar. Para alejarlos. Nadie vería. Nadie hablaría. Nadie reiría.

De rodillas sobre el colchón, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba tendida sobre su almohada, se sacó como pudo la túnica por la cabeza entre tirones furiosos. Cuando se quedó únicamente con unos pantalones y los zapatos puestos, respirando agitadamente, se permitió un segundo para estudiar a Pansy.

Sonreía. Sin decir ni una palabra, como si pensara que eso rompería el hechizo. No preguntaba por qué hacía eso y algo en el brillo de sus ojos le dio a entender a Draco que conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Que siempre la había conocido. Quiso pedirle que no le mirara así, que le mintiera y le dijera que esa situación era ridícula y una consecuencia directa del alcohol.

Pansy conocía todos sus secretos. Incuso aquellos que él mismo aún no había descubierto. Había visto a Draco desnudando a sus muñecas cuando eran pequeños y haciendo como que se besaban, lo había escuchado llorando de impotencia cuando perdió el primer partido de quidditch que jugó, incluso sabía que cuando tenían nueve años le escribió una carta de amor a Daphne que nunca llegó a mandar. Y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Tampoco diría nada de lo que sucediera esa noche, ni siquiera le diría a él el motivo por el cual lo había hecho.

Pero ella lo sabría.

—Pansy… —lo murmuró con la voz ronca. Suplicaba algo que no sabía qué era. Que se fuera o quizá que no lo hiciera nunca.

Ella se incorporó, con su vestido roto y sucio, y le acarició con tranquilidad una mejilla.

—No te preocupes —susurró antes de darle un beso suave en los labios y volver a recostarse con esa sonrisa calmada.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, lanzándolos a cualquier lugar mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre ella.

Le habían enseñado que había que hacer las cosas con elegancia, como todo Malfoy que se preciara. Pero sus modales aristocráticos desaparecían bajo ese instinto enfebrecido de posesión. Urgía tanto que pinchaba.

Necesitaba acostarse con ella y volverla a encerrar al fondo de un cajón, donde nadie más la encontrara. Donde ni siquiera él pudiera volver a tener acceso a esos ojos pequeños y oscuros. Un cajón que ocultaría al fondo del armario y que se esforzaría por olvidar que existía.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero tenía que pasar. Y tenía que pasar ya.

Tiró de ese espantoso vestido, sin pararse a pensar en si tendría cremallera o habría algún modo más civilizado de deshacerse de él. Cuando las costuras del costado se rasgaron lo suficiente se lo bajó, y ese primer plano del pecho de Pansy, que era tan irrisorio como había imaginado, le sacó de sus casillas. Se acordó de su nerviosismo y de todos los problemas para empalmarse que tuvo en su cumpleaños, con aquellas dos chicas que no conocía, y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no había cabida para nada de eso.

Ni estaba nervioso ni parecía tener ningún problema para excitarse. Es más, la bragueta del pantalón empezaba a destrozarle. Y no pensaba en absolutamente nada, era como si una parte hasta entonces dormida de su cerebro le guiara. Las pautas que marcaba eran tan bruscas como los movimientos que él imprimía.

El vestido no quería romperse más por mucho que tirara, así que incorporó de golpe a Pansy y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Y tocó y agarró todo mientras la besaba con fuerza, impidiéndole escaparse cuando estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo.

Se tumbó de lado para bajarle la ropa interior y desabrocharse a toda prisa la cremallera de un pantalón que se quitó prácticamente a patadas. Una vez logrado, se situó de nuevo encima de ella, sin preocuparse por si iba a aplastar a ese cuerpo menudo.

Y volvió a besarla, una y otra vez. Como si quisiera tragarse todas esas cosas que le provocaban ese descontrol. Las caricias delicadas que sentía Draco en la espalda no hacían juego con los roces apremiantes y desesperados que regalaba él. Con el paso del tiempo y con bastante más práctica aprendería a tratar con delicadeza a las chicas, o al menos se fijaría en qué era lo que les gustaba y se esforzaría en complacerlas hasta ponerse el condón. Pero con Pansy era distinto. Era él. Todo el tiempo. Sólo él. Era calmar esa necesidad que le aplastaba el pecho.

Una necesidad que no sabía de dónde salía y de la que esperaba olvidarse cuando todo terminara. Que en ese momento casi no le dejaba respirar. Se apoyó sobre el cuello de ella y empezó a morderlo mientras se incorporaba ligeramente y su mano reptaba obligo abajo. Aunque al día siguiente alardeara de ser un genio, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero los suspiros de Pansy en su oído le impedían parar.

Sin dejar de mover la muñeca, con la respiración convertida en un jadeo ronco, siseó algo que pinchó la burbuja en la que estaba:

—Te qui… —Paró de golpe, blanco como la cal, y se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado sobre las rodillas, con una a cada lado de la cadera de Pansy. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y las pupilas dilatadas, desconcertada. Estaba embotado, ¿qué iba a decir? Se había dejado llevar por el momento, él sólo quería una cosa. Y la iba a tener—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

El mudo asentimiento de la chica hizo que se levantara de la cama de un salto y atravesara el dosel para ir a buscar la caja de sus condones, que aún no sabía qué hacía en la mesilla de Theodore. Pansy escuchó un violento _"¡JODER!"_ y cuando Draco volvió a la cama tenía una mueca de odio difícil de asimilar dado el momento en el que estaban.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No hay más —escupió él, con los puños apretados, de pie cerca del lado de la cama en el que ella estaba tumbada de costado—. Condones. No hay más. Nott los ha gastado.

Era una verdad a medias. Theodore había cogido el último, los otros dos los llevó el propio Draco a su cumpleaños: uno para romperlo y otro para no usarlo como debía. Y ahí estaba, a un paso de calmar el ardor que le punzaba en el pecho y sin medios para hacerlo.

Las cosas no podían quedarse así. Se tumbó en la cama, después de pedirle con un gesto seco a Pansy que le hiciera un hueco, y suspiró hondo.

—¿Y… ahora qué? —preguntó dubitativa.

Draco la miró sorprendido, como si fuera algo obvio. Se giró hacia ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la muñeca.

—Pues ahora hay que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme así.

Pansy siguió la dirección que señaló Draco con la cabeza, se fijó en ese punto en concreto de sus calzoncillos y empezó a arderle la cara por la vergüenza. Él no lo entendió, ¿no habían estado a punto de hacerlo? Lo que sugería estaba en un punto inferior, era marcar un tanto con la quaffle frente a coger la snitch.

—Vamos, Pansy, no me jodas.

Se incorporó sobre los codos cuando vio que ella se levantaba y empezaba a sacar a tirones la colcha de la cama.

—¿Qué cojones haces?

Se la puso sobre el cuerpo, como si fuera una túnica, y Draco pensó que le había entrado un repentino ataque pudoroso y que ni siquiera iba a permitir que la viera desnuda. Sin embargo, cuando ella se puso de rodillas, al lado de su cadera, y se echó la tela por encima de ella y de la mitad inferior de él, captó el mensaje.

—Como se te ocurra mirar te prometo que te arrepentirás. —Lo murmuró de carrerilla, con un tono de advertencia que sonaba demasiado amenazador para esa vocecilla aguda. Su aliento le cosquilleo por encima de la tela de la ropa interior.

Draco no contestó. Mientras sentía bajar la goma de sus calzoncillos y después unas manos pequeñas apoyándose en sus muslos, una sonrisa empezó a treparle por las mejillas. Se colocó los brazos tras la nuca y se preparó para la función.

No era así como iban a ir las cosas. En un principio no iban a ir ni en lo más mínimo. Después, nadie sabe cómo, empezaron a ir a un ritmo frenético y caótico. Cuando pinchó él mismo su propia burbuja con esa media declaración falaz, incluso se planteó el echarla de su habitación, buscar alcohol e intentar olvidarlo todo a fuerza de tragos amargos. Entonces había notado cómo su razón se abría paso entre la urgencia anterior y comenzaba a ponerse otra vez en marcha. Poco a poco, renqueante.

Creyó escuchar algo en la habitación, al otro lado del dosel que los ocultaba, y los músculos de su espalda se tensaron. Pero en el momento en que sintió el primer roce de la lengua de Pansy, se auto-convenció de que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Ahí no había nada. Nadie. Sólo ellos. Sólo él. Solo esa urgencia otra vez. Fuera lo que fuera.

Y el calor. Pegajoso, desconocido, increíble. Sonrió aún más, como si no pudiera creérselo. Quiso exclamar un _"joder"_, pero acabó ahogándolo sobre la almohada por miedo.

Miedo a que lo escuchara cualquiera. Miedo a que lo escuchara Pansy. Y, sobre todo, miedo a que lo escuchara él mismo.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Baile, baile… pues no ha habido, XD. Me he quedado con las ganas de explicar la parte de Crabbe y Goyle, pero por desgracia Nott no tiene recuerdos suyos (sería muy rarito que tuviera de todos). En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán y se mencionará qué hicieron. Hablando de esos recuerdos: en el fic aparecerá en su momento cómo obtuvo todos, no os preocupéis.

Lo que decía, que más que baile es una presentación de los sentimientos de todos los personajes en este momento de la historia. Me parecía bastante importante que se pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa, de ahí el narrador en tercera persona. Me hubiera gustado no tener que recurrir a él, pero de verdad que no se me ocurría cómo huevos hacerlo. Y le di muuuchas vueltas, si no, preguntádselo a **Eme**, que me ayudó un montón durante mi brote psicótico. Pero vosotros imaginad que todo eso que pasó Nott llega un momento en el que lo verá a través de un Pensadero (que, ya que muchos lo habéis preguntado: ese es el regalo que le hicieron los chicos en su cumpleaños).

Como ya he dicho, la excusa del Pensadero quizá la use más adelante. Me remitiré a ese "día antes del presente" si lo necesito. Y, claro, ese "día antes del presente" será contado de lleno cuando llegue el momento. Igual que se entenderá la escena "casi presente" del inicio del capítulo anterior.

El capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo empezado (y casi terminado). En realidad quería meterlo al final de este, pero sobrepasaba las cuarenta páginas y aún quedaba un montón, so… Es el punto de vista de Theodore durante el Baile. Todo lo que él hizo y pensó. Por lo tanto, empezará a partir de las nueve de la noche (o algo así) y durará hasta que termine todo.

Una cosa: no sé si entendéis todas las expresiones que se usan, no tengo del todo claro que sean "neutras". Si algo se os escapa, preguntadme. Por lo pronto, lo de "morder almohadas" viene de mi cachondérrima beta-editora-mutti, **Källa**. Viene simbolizando al chico, dentro de la pareja de tíos, que es "sometido". Luego, lo de las "dos espaldas" es muy típico en mi ciudad. Hace referencia a una chica que no tiene apenas pecho y es "recta por delante y por detrás".

Aún me quedan tres exámenes, y a saber cómo me han salido los anteriores. Lo único que sé es que el capítulo 25 estará mucho antes de lo que os tengo acostumbrados. La historia ha llegado a un punto clave y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Ya os dije que cuarto era el punto de inflexión: aunque a veces parezca que lo que sucede no tiene importancia, es la pauta del futuro de todos estos niños vestidos de verde. Así que… ¡a disfrutar!

No sé si habrá alguien al que no le gusten las escenas de sexo. Si es así… yo me disculpo de antemano (por esto y, sobre todo, por lo que sigue). No me molan los momentos idílicos y tiendo a narrar las cosas de la manera más realista que sé. Estaría genial que todos tuvieran primeras veces maravillosas, sin problemas y con personas estupendas. Pero, ¿hola? Escribo fics, pero no los escribo para niños. Harry Potter es mi excusa, y me da igual que Rowling se preocupara por no escandalizar al público. Denunciadme, XD.

Ale, pues ya está. Voy a publicar y a ponerme a contestar a todos los reviews que me dé tiempo antes de irme a la cama (por aquí son las cuatro y media de la mañana). Los que me queden, para cuando me despierte. Pero no me olvidaré de nadie ;)

¡Hasta pronto!


	25. Follar no va de amor

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Everytime we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet. Every room-mate kept awake by every silent scream we make. All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

I hate everything about you, Three Days Grace.

* * *

25. _Follar no va de amor_.

Los primeros en salir habían sido Crabbe y Goyle. El segundo había cogido de los hombros al primero en señal de camaradería mientras decía _"Esta noche vamos a triunfar, tío"_. Crabbe gruñó y se deshizo del abrazo con un gesto seco y un _"no seas marica" _que descolocó a Goyle. No tenía del todo claro qué pretendía con esa actitud. Suponía que no quería ser descubierto pero, aún así, el hecho de alejar al objeto de sus esperpénticas fantasías no parecía el mejor modo de conseguir follárselo. O lo que quisiera hacer con él, algo en lo que prefería no pensar demasiado.

Nunca fui homofóbico. Llegó un punto, cuando rondaba los dieciséis años, en el que el sexo de los demás me resultó tan indiferente como el resto de las cosas. Empecé entonces a creer en eso que me diría Zabini más adelante: _"Da igual con quién te acuestes, Nott, si cierras los ojos y te concentras en la sensación, te correrás igual. Follar no va de amor, va de dominar a otro. Sea el que sea."_ Sin embargo, visualizar a Goyle sodomizando a Crabbe —suponía que esa sería la distribución— me ponía la piel de gallina. Personalmente me excitan las cosas frágiles, las que tienen aspecto de romperse si tiras demasiado de ellas. Podía encontrar esa delicadeza en la utopía en la que vivía Lisa, en los complejos de Greengrass o en la delgada y menuda figura de Parkinson. Incluso Zabini la tenía situada en la goma con la que se ataba la careta de bufón.

Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado grandes y brutales como para considerarlos frágiles. Y demasiado simples.

Después de ellos, tras repetir unas doscientas veces que _"la noche iba a ser una mierda"_, salió Draco Malfoy con su túnica de gala negra. Zabini bromeó con el hecho, diciendo que mi pésimo sentido de la moda había afectado al policromatismo del rubio.

—En realidad va así para no hacerle caso a Parkinson —respondí. Estaba tirado en la cama mientras el moreno se abrochaba los zapatos.

Aún no me había puesto la túnica de gala encima de los pantalones y la camisa. Ni siquiera me había peinado. Malfoy insistió mientras se engominaba el pelo en que debería hacer lo mismo si tenía intención, al menos, de ver a mi pareja de baile. Me recordó a todos esos espejos que repetían que me cortara el flequillo.

—¿Por todo eso de que debían combinar? —Asentí—. En cierto modo tiene sentido, Pansy llevará un vestido rosa y me cuesta imaginar cómo le sentaría ese color a la virilidad de nuestro amigo.

—Tiene más que ver con que ya se siente patético por haberle pedido ir al Baile y no quiere ceder más. —Ante las cejas arqueadas de mi interlocutor añadí—: No me lo ha dicho, pero es obvio. Por mucho que dé el coñazo con sus _"voy con ella para joder a Zabini pero pienso ignorarla durante toda la noche"_.

El chico se arregló los puños de la túnica y dijo con aire fingidamente distraído:

—Pansy no iba a ir conmigo de todas formas.

—Tu falta de confianza en ti mismo es patética. E inesperada.

Sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

—¿De qué hablas? No iba a ir conmigo porque planeamos lo que sucedió. Le dije que si cuando le pidiera ir con ella al Baile aceptaba, aparecería Malfoy para intervenir. Era un hecho que no pensaba ir solo mientras yo fuera acompañado. Puede que aquél rumor que alguien infinitamente atractivo extendió por la Sala Común tuviera algo que ver con sus infructuosos intentos de conseguir pareja.

—¿Qué rumor?

—Mononucleosis. Muy contagiosa en determinadas circunstancias y efectiva para mis propósitos. Lo de las ladillas me parecía demasiado rebuscado. Aunque tengo entendido que la hermana pequeña de Daphne se estuvo paseando a su alrededor por si a él le daba por invitarla. Puede que no supiera en qué consistía la desagradable enfermedad ficticia.

Rodé los ojos.

—De todos modos Malfoy no iba a ir con una niña de doce años. Aunque creo que tampoco se lo pidió a ninguna otra. —Me encogí de hombros cuando Zabini me miró interrogante. El patrón de conducta del rubio no me resultaba especialmente complicado—. Estaría esperando a que se lo pidieran a él. En su egocéntrica cabeza no entra que los demás no se desvivan por su atención. Lo cual nos lleva al asunto de no querer ceder más: fue él el que tuvo que ir hasta Parkinson y no al revés, como siempre. Lo cual es probable que derive en que ella acabe esta noche llorando. —Sonreí, pasándome los brazos tras la cabeza.

Zabini se aproximó hasta mi cama y apoyó el hombro contra el dosel.

—¿Te refieres a que la ignorará? —No parecía dudar del hecho con la pregunta, sino más bien pedir mi opinión. Lo estudié, atento a los cambios que pudieran producirse en su expresión, y no encontré nada de interés. Parecía calmado y burlón, como siempre—. ¿Por qué crees que quiere ir con ella hasta el Gran Comedor y luego pasar?

—¿Pasar? —Solté una risa floja y fría—. Irá más allá, estoy convencido de que intentará ligar con otra delante de Parkinson. Es muy sencillo —expliqué con voz cansina, ya que él seguía expectante—: Va con ella porque sabe que ella quiere ir con él. Se lo exigió porque la idea de que la persona que siempre lo idolatra fuera con otro le resultaba inconcebible. Sin embargo, tendrá que demostrarle después que él nunca quiso que fueran juntos.

El moreno soltó un suspiro condescendiente entre la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Como siempre que interfieren los sentimientos, no entiendes nada. Te empeñas en analizar con lógica cosas que son de por sí ilógicas. —Mientras me decía eso, rebuscaba algo dentro de su túnica. Sacó una cajita plateada de unos quince centímetros de largo y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos—. Es posible que lo que piensas sea cierto, pero es la piel que engloba algo mucho más caótico y complicado.

Lo miré con altanería, ofendido porque me creyera incapaz de comprender algo. Aunque en el fondo últimamente hubiera sentido que tenía razón. Había un sinfín de cosas que se me escapaban, cosas absurdas: como las acciones de Lisa o de Greengrass, que no parecían responder a ningún razonamiento coherente. Y las mías, que trataba de explicar por activa y por pasiva sin ningún resultado, motivo por el cual me desesperaba y me cabreaba cada vez más.

—Entonces —intervine, tratando de ocultar mi molestia—, ¿insinúas que Malfoy no ignorará a Parkinson esta noche?

Zabini se sentó en el borde de mi cama, con la caja aún en las manos. Seguí con los ojos el camino que hizo su comisura al ascender por su mejilla. Parecía que le costara hacer ese recorrido, como si fuera un trayecto cada vez más empinado.

—Oh, seguro que lo hará. Pero aunque su razonamiento se base en el _"Pansy no me gusta"_ estará motivado por otra cosa. Algo que él no quiere ver y que no entra en tus análisis matemáticos de la psicología humana.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Estás diciendo que a Malfoy le gusta Parkinson.

Seguía incrédulo, estaba convencido de que la actitud del Slytherin era la respuesta natural a una forma de ser. Algo analizable y predecible, como los movimientos lineales de una torre sobre un tablero de ajedrez. Todo se basaba en la causa y el efecto.

Zabini chasqueó la lengua con apatía.

—En absoluto. Estoy diciendo que él trata de convencer al mundo de que no le gusta y que intenta actuar como tal. Estoy diciendo que eso es lo único en lo que te fijas tú, lo que analizas para comprender su comportamiento. Y, sobre todo, estoy dándote a entender que tienes la misma capacidad que el calamar gigante para darte cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas. Hasta Goyle, tío obtuso donde los haya, lo pillaría antes que tú.

—Eso es ridículo —increpé, menos convencido de lo que me gustaría—. ¿Qué tienes en esa caja?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y me miró con esos ojos que hacían promesas que nunca deberían haber sido cumplidas. Zabini era como aquél niño cabrón que le revelaba al resto de críos que Santa Claus no existe pero, en vez de hacer como Malfoy, que lo gritaba a viva voz para joder, enredaba hasta lograr que fueran esos chicos los que le suplicaran una verdad que no querían saber.

—Un secreto —acarició el susurro con la lengua mientras se recostaba en la cama, dejando las piernas colgadas, y apoyando su cabeza sobre mis muslos—. ¿Lo quieres?

¿Pequeño niño, quieres que te diga lo que no quieres saber? ¿Que tus sueños son en realidad pesadillas?

—¿Quiero pagarlo? —respondí, divertido.

—Oh, esa no es la pregunta. Por supuesto que no quieres pagarlo. —Levantó un poco más la caja plateada. La tenue luz de la habitación brilló sobre su cubierta, tentándome—. La pregunta es: ¿vas a hacerlo? Ya sabes el precio. Un secreto vale un secreto.

La curiosidad no fue la que mató al gato. El gato sigue vivo, encerrado en una mazmorra y rodeado de serpientes que guardan con celo todos los enigmas que ha desvelado.

Me incorporé, provocando que él tuviera que levantarse también, y nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas el uno frente al otro, evaluándonos.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no fuera nada importante.

—Nimiedades, ya lo sabes. Quiero la respuesta a dos preguntas.

Era un trato peligroso. Lo que había en esa caja podía ser una estupidez, pero algo me decía que merecería la pena. Zabini no negociaría de ese modo de no ser así, no porque no quisiera engañarme, sino porque eso supondría que no volvería a dejarme estafar por él en el futuro.

Me encogí de hombros en señal de aceptación. Al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los secretos, para vendérselos al mejor postor. Ya le había contado lo de mi madre y la única cosa de la que no estaba dispuesto a hablarle era lo sucedido a principios de ese curso con el Monstruo.

—¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

—Mira que eres desconfiado, me ofendes —se burló—. Ya te lo he dicho, son chorradas. Sobre Daphne y Lisa.

Fruncí la boca, sopesando mis posibilidades. Era más ridículo de lo que pensaba, sí, pero no serían respuestas fáciles de conceder. No porque me costara hablar de ello, sino porque no estaba seguro de tener la respuesta.

La caja seguía brillando. Mi aburrimiento se decidió por mí:

—Trato hecho. —Extendí la mano en su dirección—. Dámela.

—Vas a necesitar la varita —me advirtió cuando la examiné con cuidado.

Al abrirla, su secreto me hizo arquear una ceja. Mi adolescencia tiró de mis labios para arriba, y mis quince años me instaron a ponerme uno de aquellos cigarros en la boca y observar mi reflejo en la límpida superficie de la caja.

El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho, emocionado ante la imagen. Empecé a fumar porque me pareció divertido y la máxima expresión de una madurez que no tenía. Seguí haciéndolo, años después, porque fui consciente de que era dañino y tóxico. Y ese veneno que me carcomía por dentro se me antojaba deliciosamente cruel. Pudriendo poco a poco el interior de las personas, sin que éstas apenas se percataran, provocando al mismo tiempo la necesidad de más destrucción.

—Le sienta muy bien a tu depresiva personalidad —comentó Zabini.

—¿Cómo los has conseguido? —Estaba seguro de que aquella pitillera era de plata. No parecía probable que el moreno hubiera comprado diez cigarros y se la hubieran regalado para que los llevara más cómodamente.

—Estaban abandonados en la Sala Común, pidiéndome que los cogiera con sus vocecillas tristes. —Soltó una risita ante mi mueca recelosa—. Es cierto. Abandonados en el bolsillo de la túnica de una de sexto. Esa una de sexto estaba sentada al lado de su túnica, pero le hacía muy poco caso. Qué zorra.

Olí uno de los cigarrillos y pude identificar su contenido. Mi padre había dejado de fumar hacía cinco años, lo suficiente como para que yo supiera que había muchos tipos de plantas posibles para destrozarse los pulmones. Además de métodos para hacerlo. Había visto a alumnos en la Sala Común fumando, en torno a una cachimba, tabaco mezclado con alcohol o con esquejes de Tentácula Venenosa; había visto a miembros estirados del Ministerio pegados a pipas talladas con mimo, como si eso escondiera la bochornosa adicción a las raíces de Belladona que hacía que las llevaran colgadas de los labios; y luego estaban los que preferían los cigarrillos, liados a mano con ese fino papel amarillento. Era más trabajoso y artesanal, pero sentaba considerablemente mejor siendo joven: más individual y transportable que una cachimba, menos sobrio y aburrido que una pipa.

El problema era obtener el material. Algunos de ellos, como los capullos de Lazo del Diablo de los cigarrillos que tenía entre mis manos, eran ilegales y sólo podían conseguirse en las oscuras calles del Callejón Knockturn, o bien cultivarse por cuenta propia. Deduje que en Hogwarts se obtendrían de los Invernaderos superiores y caí en la cuenta de que quizá era eso lo que intercambiaban los Slytherin con los Hufflepuff.

—Hay que prenderlo para que funcione, Nott. Y quizá sea mejor usar una varita y no el poder de tu mente para conseguirlo —me apremió Zabini. Lo miré de refilón y comprobé que también parecía ansioso y emocionado—. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Alcé ambas cejas, cansino.

—Oh, sí. Ilumíname.

Se puso el cigarro entre los labios y sacó la varita. En teoría tenía que ser simple: un sencillo encantamiento de fuego. Sin embargo, habría de ser muy flojo o de lo contrario la llamarada podría abrasarle la cara. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

—Igual se me chamuscan las cejas. Bueno, tampoco es como si las necesitara.

Lamentablemente consiguió que le saliera bien. Una pena, habría sido muy cómico ver su cabeza en llamas. Chupó un poco el filtro y una nube de humo muy oscuro se le escapó entre la sonrisa. Olía de manera extraña, una mezcla entre el acre y el éter, con una sutil base floral.

—No te lo has tragado —censuré cuando le dio otra calada.

—¿El cigarro? Ya, prefiero fumármelo antes que comérmelo. Llámame rarito.

Rodé los ojos.

—El humo. —Me miró dubitativo, así que se lo expliqué—: Cuando le des una calada, inspira como si fueras a coger mucho aire y luego suéltalo cuando expires. Como si respiraras.

Me hizo caso, y observé con atención cada una de sus reacciones. Había visto las caras de muchas personas que fumaban. Algunas parecían relajadas, otras ansiosas, otras idas. Dependía de la sustancia, o eso suponía yo. Quería saber antes de arriesgarme yo mismo qué provocaría el Lazo del Diablo en los pulmones.

Tos. Zabini se puso a toser como un loco y a punto estuvo de tirar el cigarro en pleno ataque. Se lo arrebaté de entre las manos por miedo a que incendiara la cama con él y miré despectivo cómo seguía ahogándose. Tenía que haber hecho algo mal, pensé. Nadie tosía cuando fumaba.

Le di yo una calada. Una demasiado larga para alguien que no lo ha hecho nunca antes. Fue espantoso, evidentemente. Me pregunté, con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de tener arcadas por el arranque de tos, por qué la gente seguía fumando si la primera vez a todos nos pasaba eso. A nadie podía gustarle notar cómo los pulmones se inundaban con ese humo tóxico, cómo éste parecía sustituir al oxígeno y llenarlo a uno por dentro, desde el pecho hasta la cabeza.

Y cuando minutos después, más calmados pero aún paladeando el asqueroso sabor que nos había dejado el humo en la lengua, nos miramos y sonreímos, asintiendo con la cabeza dispuestos a volverlo a intentar, lo supe. Era como el alcohol, fuerte y abrasivo, que seguíamos bebiendo forzándonos a que nos gustara. Porque era lo que hacían otros, porque nos sentíamos superiores con una copa en la mano, porque nos hacía olvidar las cosas que cuando estábamos sobrios nos martilleaban en la cabeza, porque nos daba pie a hacer las que nos costaba incluso reconocer que deseábamos.

Porque queríamos follarnos al mundo y vomitar y exhalar sobre él todo lo que no nos interesaba.

Ahora pienso ¿qué más daba? No tendríamos que habernos preocupado —aunque nunca lo hiciéramos— por las drogas y el alcohol. No íbamos a morir de cáncer, cirrosis o alguna otra enfermedad destinada a los que pensaban pasar de los treinta años. Eso requería más tiempo del que nos habían concedido. Todos vamos a morir esta noche, de un modo u otro.

Es una de las cosas buenas de la Guerra. Borra el pasado y el futuro. Te libera de todo su peso.

—Me da vueltas la cabeza —murmuró Zabini entre risitas, tiempo después.

Le habíamos pillado el truco a eso de fumar. O, al menos, habíamos dejado de tener arcadas y los arranques de tos eran más soportables. Claro que seguía siendo asqueroso.

—A mí me pesa el cuerpo.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tiró el cigarro en un vaso con agua que había sobre la mesilla y apretó mucho los párpados antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarme. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y daba la impresión de que le costaba enfocarme casi tanto como me costaba a mí enfocarle a él.

—Pero no se me ha olvidado nuestro trato. ¿Preparado para responder a mis preguntas?

—No.

—Perfecto. —Se frotó las manos, listo para la diversión—. Empezamos por la fácil. ¿Qué sientes por Lisa?

Sólo tuve que pensarlo unos segundos.

—Nada, en realidad.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme? —se ofendió de broma. Aunque por su manera de mirarme supe que intuía que había más.

Y lo había. No era yo el que sentía algo por Lisa Turpin. Era el Monstruo. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Zabini? Quizá si mi cerebro y mis pulmones no estuvieran llenos de ese humo venenoso se me habría ocurrido un modo de salir de la situación. Quizá habría insistido en que no había nada. Pero en ese momento me daba igual. Todo estaba tranquilo, incluso mi habitual reserva estaba tan entumecida como mis músculos.

—Es como tú y tu máscara. Más o menos. —Me froté el pelo de la nuca, cabreado. En realidad no tenía nada que ver—. Tú eres lo que hay debajo de ella, yo soy lo que ves aquí. —No le mentí porque en ese momento creí que esa enorme falacia era un hecho—. A mí Lisa me la suda. Es más, incluso me cabrea. Pero cuando estoy con ella mi… máscara quiere joderla.

Zabini frunció el ceño, muy concentrado. También sorprendido porque hubiera accedido a explicarle cómo me sentía. Mi confesión tenía mucho más valor que aquellos cigarrillos, pero además de estar embotado a causa de ellos, noté que me ayudaba poner todo aquél caos en palabras. Sacarlo fuera para que resultara más sencillo analizarlo.

—¿Joderla como tirártela?

—No. Bueno, no me importaría. Pero no, joderla como hacer que sufra.

—¿Y joderla le hace sentir bien a tu máscara o a ti? —Se estaba esforzando por comprenderlo y me descubrí agradeciéndoselo en silencio. No sonreía, tampoco bromeaba. Se había quitado la careta en deferencia a la conversación y me enseñaba como pago por mi sinceridad un poco de él mismo.

Malfoy me demostró su amistad a puñetazos. Zabini me la compró con secretos.

—A mi máscara, supongo. —Al fin y al cabo era el Monstruo el que me susurraba al oído que me acercara a ella, que la besara, que le dijera que el mundo era un lugar espantoso. Era él el que se removía complacido cuando Lisa lloraba, ansiaba o me abría su alma para que la ensuciara.

Zabini, de piernas cruzadas frente a mí, apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y las mejillas sobre sus palmas.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasa con Daphne?

Greengrass. Greengrass era mucho más complicada. Era yo el que quería estar con ella por propia voluntad, el que decidía qué hacer o qué no hacer. Lo que había bullido últimamente en mi estómago cuando pensaba en ella no tenía nada que ver con el Monstruo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no me gustaba la sensación.

—No lo sé —me sinceré, dejando caer la frente sobre la mano, abatido.

—¿Estás con ella por ti o por tu máscara? —me ayudó.

—Por mí.

—¿Y tu máscara qué opina de eso?

—No estoy seguro. —No lo había planteado de esa manera nunca. El Monstruo había apoyado lo que le hice en el baño, pero no solía salir de las profundidades de mi cama cuando estaba con ella. A veces parecía como si no existiera—. Supongo que nada. No tengo máscara cuando estoy con ella —lo miré entre el flequillo y vi cómo su sonrisa se abría paso. Lo había entendido mal, seguramente lo estuviera aplicando a su propia situación, así que especifiqué—: Con Greengrass, la máscara se funde en mi cara.

—¿Cómo? —Parecía descolocado—. Según lo que has dicho antes de Turpin, entiendo que tu careta es… fea. Fea que te cagas. No te gusta, ¿no? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Y dices que con Daphne la careta de los horrores forma parte de ti?

Me incorporé, sorprendido, y asentí despacio. Eso era. Era exactamente de esa manera. Cuando estaba con Greengrass, no es que el Monstruo se callara y desapareciera, es que no importaba que existiera.

—¿Pero no has dicho que eres tú el que quiere estar con ella? —Exhaló aire lentamente, sopesando las posibilidades que eso ofrecía—. Está claro que a Daphne quieres joderla en el sentido más divertido de la palabra, vale, ¿pero también te gusta eso de que sufra?

—Sí, también.

Algo intentaba conectar en mi cabeza. Dos piezas que no podían unirse aún porque todavía faltaba algo. Pero casi podía distinguir la forma de esas dos piezas.

—Quizá te gusta que sufra porque la máscara se funde. —Se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos y dijo después—: Vale, pongámoslo así: a tu máscara le pone cachonda putear a los demás. —Arqueé una ceja. Tenía sentido, de momento. Aunque no tuviera nada que ver con la excitación sexual—. ¿Es lo mismo para ti joder a Lisa que a Daphne?

—No. Con Lisa es solo eso. Es más desagradable. Más fuerte.

Dio una palmada en el aire, animado.

—Exacto. Porque con ella sólo está la máscara. Pero con Daphne además estás tú. La máscara se funde contigo, así que aparece eso de intentar que la vida le vaya mal, pero más débil, porque esa idea de destrozarla pasa de ella a ti a través de… como de un filtro. —Se besó las palmas de las manos y se las puso en las mejillas—. Soy un genio. Esto debería sumar puntos para la nota final de alguna asignatura.

—¿Un filtro? —pregunté, más para mí mismo que para él.

—Sí, sí. —Posó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Vale, mira. Piensa en ti y en tu máscara como en dos personas diferentes. —Sonreí ante la comparación. No necesitaba imaginar demasiado, para mí era exactamente de esa forma—. Cuando estás con la Ravenclaw, está solo el… ¿Cómo llamas a tu máscara?

Ensanché aún más la sonrisa y, por la cara que puso Zabini, supe que el resultado del gesto no era agradable.

—Monstruo.

—Vaya, qué nombre más bonito. Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Con Lisa, sólo está el señor Monstruo. Tú no. Así que todo lo que hace y dice es más fuerte porque lo hace directamente él. Cuando estás con Daphne, estáis los dos. Pero eres tú el que habla con ella, señor Monstruo se limita a susurrarte algunas respuestas al oído. —No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. No era estrictamente así, ya que los susurros aparecían con la rubia. Pero comprendía la metáfora—. Tío, que esto es serio —me regañó, riéndose también pero animado porque tuviera sentido—. Lo que te ha dicho al oído, se lo sueltas tú a Daphne. Pero ha pasado del señor Monstruo a ti. El filtro. Por eso es más débil.

Y ahí estaban las dos piezas, perfectamente delineadas. Aún faltaba lo que las unía, saber qué era el Monstruo y qué relación tenía conmigo. Pero haber aclarado lo anterior me relajó. Me apoyé contra el cabecero, satisfecho, mientras Zabini se ponía en pie y hablaba de sus múltiples parejas para el Baile y todas las posibilidades que su elección le ofrecería.

Cuando se despidió, dispuesto a irse, se me ocurrió preguntarle una cosa.

—¿Cómo se llama tu máscara?

Me miró de soslayo, como si fuera obvio.

—Blaise Zabini.

—¿Y lo que hay debajo?

Vi cómo la piel de sus mejillas se arrugaba y supe que estaba sonriendo.

—Gilipollas —murmuró antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Unas horas después, aún seguía en esa habitación.

Me había puesto la túnica y me la había quitado infinidad de veces. Me levantaba de la cama, abría el baúl, me la pasaba por la cabeza, caminaba hacia la puerta y, justo antes de tocar el pomo, me la arrancaba de un tirón y volvía al principio.

Quería ir. Bajaría, Lisa me estaría esperando, me pasearía con ella por delante de Greengrass para demostrarle que no me importaba lo que hiciera y regresaría al dormitorio. Regresaría y, estando tumbado, me daría cuenta de que sí que me importaba lo que hiciera la Slytherin. Entonces me cabrearía ella y conmigo mismo, y la noche sería aún más patética de lo que hubiera sido si directamente me quedara encerrado.

Pero si lo hacía, si no acudía, ella habría ganado.

Abrochándome por enésima vez la túnica, de pie en frente de mi cama, me dije:

—¿No ha ganado de todas formas al obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero? Nunca quise ir. Sólo quiero que ella no quiera que vaya, y hacerlo. —Apreté los puños hasta que los nudillos perdieron el poco color que tenían y escupí con la mandíbula tensa—: Esto es ridículo. Todo es jodidamente ridículo.

Con un grito frustrado, me saqué la prenda y la tiré a un lado. Seguí gruñendo, con esa algarabía de emociones quemándome por dentro, y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas a la mesilla, que se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre los cajones, y traté de respirar hondo para aliviar el temblor que me recorría los nervios. Agarré de un borde la túnica y me la quedé mirando sin verla.

Imaginé a Greengrass, que ya no era Greengrass, sino Daphne. Su apellido, su familia, no importaban. Era su nombre el que escondía toda su putrefacción, el que iba unido a todo lo que brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Era Daphne lo que me abrasaba y me encolerizaba, lo que quería lejos y cerca. Era el nombre que le di a mi enfermedad.

La imaginé bailando con su novio, ridículamente perfecta, mirándome aunque no estuviera en el Gran Comedor. Sonriéndome. Como si supiera todo lo que sentía mejor que yo mismo. Porque así era. Ella siempre sabía.

Cogí otro de los cigarros y lo dejé colgado entre mis labios mientras acariciaba la varita. Apunté con ella a la túnica y pronuncié el hechizo. Fue con una esquina de la tela ardiendo con la que encendí el pitillo y deseé que el fuego lo abrasara todo. Esa noche. Esa humillación.

Pero, al igual que la toxicidad de la sustancia que me fumaba se abría paso en mi interior, el humo de la prenda y de todo lo que ésta representaba se me colaba en la nariz. Era grotesco. Aberrante.

Era el Monstruo y al mismo tiempo era yo. Era Daphne.

Se abrió la puerta y la doceava campanada se fundió con el crujido de los goznes. Sabía a quién pertenecía ese silencio aunque no mirara. Lo sabía porque todo explotó y se volvió negro, porque el corazón comenzó a latirme de manera descontrolada y furiosa. Porque dejé de ser Theodore Nott y pasé a ser un todo que solamente ella entendía.

Se detuvo tras dar dos pasos y supe que me estaría observando de manera inexpresiva.

La miré entre el flequillo, sin decir nada y al mismo tiempo diciéndolo todo. Estaba tal y como la había imaginado: ridículamente perfecta. El vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado. Y ninguna de esas cosas importaba en lo más mínimo.

Me sentí desnudo bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos. Consciente al fin del verdadero significado de su _"yo sé quién eres, Theodore"_. No era solamente que entendiera que me gustaba ser más listo que los demás, que sufría cuando recordaba a mi madre, que disfrutaba aunque fingiera lo contrario cuando hacía gilipolleces con Malfoy o con Zabini.

No. Era que, en realidad, sabía que bajo una cama, en el fondo de mi alma y flotando entre pesadillas, había un Monstruo.

Se acercó un poco más. A ambos, a él y a mí. Después de meses sin dirigirme la palabra, ahí estaba. Como si esas semanas nunca hubieran existido. No iba a hablar de ello de manera convencional, de eso estaba seguro. No habría explicaciones o disculpas, tampoco un _"te he echado de menos". _Pero quizá sí cupiera un _"he deseado que sufrieras tanto o más que yo"._

—Te ha dolido, ¿verdad? Que desapareciera. Que dejaras de importar. Sabías que yo había seguido adelante y has acabado dándote cuenta de que tú no podías hacerlo. Te has sentido abandonado. Tú, que siempre creíste que querías estar solo. ¿Sabes, Theodore, qué es lo que te impedía avanzar?

No había rabia o mofa en su voz. Las palabras salieron en forma de arrullo helado. Me enfureció que diera la impresión de que estaba por encima de mí, de que era ella la persona fría, la que comprendía y analizaba mis reacciones en vez de ser al contrario.

Tiré la varita a un lado y en un arrebato agarré la parte de la túnica que aún seguía en llamas y la apreté con el puño. Tensé la mandíbula por el dolor y respiré hondo. Si me enfocaba en eso, todo parecía más sencillo: estaba molesto por el daño. Era algo simple y lógico. Fácil. Acción, reacción.

—No lo entiendes —continuó, dando otro paso—. Tú, que siempre entiendes todo, por primera vez estás por debajo de los demás. De un montón de gente a la que consideras inferior, que comprende a la perfección que hay cosas que no hay que comprender.

¿Qué me había impedido avanzar? ¿Por qué no había ido a ese Baile para seguir adelante? Daphne. Ella había ganado, yo había perdido. Acabé siendo el ratón descomponiéndose en el interior de una serpiente más letal y venenosa de lo que había imaginado.

Apagué el cigarro sobre la túnica y recosté la cabeza contra la mesilla, mirando al techo.

—Has ganado la partida de nuevo. —Las palabras salieron moribundas, apuñaladas por todo ese ardor que me carcomía. Apenas audibles, pero no por ello menos sentidas. Me notaba deshecho, como si toda esa rabia me hubiera agotado.

—Te equivocas otra vez. —Se acercó hasta llegar a mi altura y se sentó frente a mí, permitiendo que siguiera rehuyéndole mirando hacia arriba—. Ambos hemos perdido. Sé que estar juntos es lo peor que podríamos hacernos a nosotros mismos. Y, pese a todo, estamos aquí. Tú, cansado de ignorar la verdad, y yo, cansada de intentar correr en sentido contrario.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Daphne?

—Por el mismo motivo por el que estás tú. —Cogió una de las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre los muslos y acarició el dorso con un dedo. Yo me dejé hacer, mientras sus palabras iban poniéndole nombre a todos los síntomas que englobaban la enfermedad que ella era—. Porque si no estás en mi presente me ahogo en el pasado, porque aunque me tape los oídos sigo escuchando tu silencio, porque prefiero el sufrimiento que me das al vacío que queda cuando te has ido. Y porque quiero que tú lo entiendas igual que lo hago yo, para no ser la única que se desprecia a sí misma.

Posó sus palmas sobre mis mejillas y me bajó la cara para que la mirara.

—Dímelo —susurró. Empecé a agobiarme y apreté mucho los dientes para evitar que todo aquello saliera a la superficie. Me negaba. Una cosa era saber que era patético y que estaba descontrolado, otra muy diferente era confirmárselo a ella. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron cuando me clavó las uñas y siguió insistiendo—: Hazlo. Dime que te está destrozando. Que te quema. Que lo odias y que amas ese odio. Dime que ya sabes que yo lo sé.

—Para… —exigí, tirándome del pelo e intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

—Hoy pudiste haberte ido con la Ravenclaw —siguió, implacable—. ¿Y dónde está? Quizá aún te espere, Theodore. Sin embargo te has quedado aquí. Has dejado a esa ridícula chica plantada porque no te importa. ¿Creías que me jodería si ibas con ella? —Aunque me estuviera destrozando la piel con esas uñas largas, esa vez el dolor no me evadía. Me estaba volviendo loco. Y ella lo estaba disfrutando—. Hubieras podido hacerlo. Pero has perdido tu oportunidad. Ya sé que, sea lo que sea, hoy te ha dado igual. —Se aproximó a mi cara y su aliento me heló los labios—: Estás aquí, conmigo. Como ayer. Como mañana.

—Para de una puta vez…

Soltó una risita que se coló entre mi boca abierta e hizo que todo mi interior vibrara peligrosamente. Como una nota demasiado aguda que estaba a punto de quebrar un cristal.

—¿Por qué no me echas, Theodore? —susurró cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí—. ¿Por qué no me dices que me vaya? —Se encajó sobre mi cuerpo, como un gato, y siguió riéndose. El cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando mi mano se posó en su mejilla. La acaricié con los dedos trémulos y los fui bajando poco a poco hasta su clavícula mientras ella continuó—: Si eres capaz de decirlo, lo haré. Me iré.

Se rompió. El vidrio estalló en mil pedazos y todo lo que había contenido a duras penas salió a la superficie a borbotones.

Con un gruñido rasgándome la garganta, agarré a Daphne por el cuello y la estampé contra el suelo, poniéndome de rodillas sobre ella. La chica emitió un chillido ahogado que llegó a mis oídos en forma de dulce melodía. Un precio razonable por todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

Aspiré hondo. Todo olía a violencia, a caos, a odio, a necesidad, a ansia. A Daphne.

Y sonreí de medio lado, pletórico de toda esa aberración. Notaba que fluía a través de mi cuerpo y llenaba toda la habitación, asfixiándome, pero aún así no desaparecía de mi interior. Algo seguía fabricando esas sensaciones demasiado deprisa y sin ningún control.

Sin aflojar la presión de mis dedos, me pegué contra ella y apoyé mi frente en la suya para susurrar con la voz rota:

—Te odio.

Abrió mucho los ojos, que empezaban a lagrimear por el dolor. Entonces, sin que lo entendiera, sonrió.

Yo sé la cara que tenía. Últimamente la pongo muy a menudo. Es la mueca que esbozo justo antes de asesinar a alguien, horas después de haberlo torturado y de haberme deleitado con su agonía. Sólo una comisura elevada, con la lengua recorriendo el labio superior y los ojos muy abiertos, ansiosos. La respiración agitada, dispuesta a tragarse el último aliento de mi víctima.

Y pese a ello, sus comisuras se alzaron lentamente, como si estuviera paladeando mi declaración. Como si le hubiera dicho que era la chica más guapa del mundo, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Como si le hubiera dicho que la quería.

—Te odio —siseé, apretando más los dedos en torno a su cuello. Le mordí el labio inferior, intentando arrancar sin éxito su sonrisa. Sin borrar la mía—. Te odio tanto que me ahogo. Quiero destrozarte. Quiero abrirte en canal —puse la otra mano sobre su estómago y la subí lentamente hasta su pecho—, sacarte de dentro todo lo que provoca que esté así. —Ella me cogió la mano que había en torno a su cuello y entrelazó nuestros dedos, llevándosela por encima de su cabeza—. No lo soporto. —Abrió las piernas y se inclinó hacia mí, gimiéndome en el oído—. Me supera.

Antes de besarme, me dijo que ella también me odiaba. O que me quería, no estoy seguro. Para Daphne y para mí, siempre fue lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es amar? El amor de los demás es una respuesta bioquímica con fecha de caducidad. El nuestro era enfermizo, grotesco, repugnante.

Y aunque yo estuve seguro durante mucho tiempo de que aquello era únicamente odio, de que era espantoso e inhumano, ahora sé que eso era mi manera de querer. Un afán obsesivo de posesión y destrucción. No había mariposas en el estómago, no veía todos sus defectos como virtudes, no quería hacerle el amor. En mi estómago había veneno, sus defectos me perforaban las retinas y quería follármela.

Nunca fue bonito. Nunca pudo serlo. Con Daphne el Monstruo se fusionaba conmigo. Ella nos besaba a los dos, nos tocaba a los dos, se le confesaba a los dos. Y los dos fundimos todo lo que tuvimos y quisimos intoxicarla con ello.

—Theodore…

Gruñí sobre la curva de su cuello. Dejé de lamerlo y apoyé la frente sobre él cuando su mano, que se había colado dentro de mi camisa para acariciarme el estómago, comenzó a juguetear con el dobladillo del pantalón. Demasiado sutilmente, torturándome.

Quería que me agarrara la polla. O que se quitara la ropa. O que me la quitara a mí. O que hiciera todo al mismo tiempo. El resultado era el mismo: sexo.

No había otra opción posible. Aunque yo fuera virgen, sabía cómo iba a acabar todo.

Ya había imaginado esa primera vez, mi mano derecha estaba como testigo. Lo que no sabía, porque aún tenía quince años, era que algo tan simple y tan mecánico, tan instintivo y tan apremiante, siempre empezaba yendo a trompicones.

—¿Hm?

No vi su cara cuando lo dijo, pero por la posición en la que estaba pude escuchar perfectamente el retumbar de su corazón. A pesar de que la voz sonó cristalina y sin titubeos, casi fría.

—¿Tienes condones?

_¿Que si tengo qué…?_ Parpadeé y me incorporé de golpe, sujetándome sobre las manos que puse a ambos lados de sus hombros. Que Daphne estuviera mirando a un punto indeterminado situado cerca de mi oreja izquierda no ayudó a que dejara de tener calor. Muchísimo calor para estar en el mes de diciembre.

¿Lo más trágico de todo? No se debía únicamente a la excitación que despertaba una promesa que ya había dado por hecho. Sino, más bien, al cúmulo de nudos que parecían haberse formado por todos lados: en el estómago, en el pecho, en la garganta, en el cerebro…

Estaba nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca. Y me ponía aún más histérico que ella se diera cuenta. Suena ridículo, lo sé. Hacía unos segundos había deseado hacerlo. Sabía que iba a hacerlo. Había llegado incluso más lejos con ella, encerrados en un baño del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero, en ese momento, tuve miedo. Un miedo atroz a no saber. Me sentí delante de un tablero de ajedrez armado únicamente con un peón, en frente de un enorme ejército de piezas que miraban con superioridad.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos debajo de mí y carraspeó para apremiar mi respuesta.

—Eh… —Maldije interiormente por tener que tragar saliva antes de continuar—: No, no tengo.

La Slytherin me dirigió una mirada completamente indignada que no terminaba de cuajar con el tono encendido de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengas condones con quince años?

—No es como si hubiera planeado esto, ¿sabes? —escupí, mosqueado. ¿Por qué estaba yendo todo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no sucedía tal y como cuando cerraba los ojos y me hacía una paja?

—Oh, ¿no planeabas follar nunca?

Me alejé de ella y me senté, apoyándome en los brazos y recostándome para atrás. Arqueé una ceja en vez de fruncir el ceño, que era lo que realmente quería hacer.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no esta noche. ¿Y por qué debería tener condones yo? ¿No eres tú la que tiene novio? —Me mordí con fuerza la cara interna de las mejillas para evitar seguir diciendo cosas que me pusieran en ridículo.

Daphne se sentó también y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—¡Son los chicos los que tienen que ocuparse de eso, estúpido! —Respiró hondo y pareció tranquilizarse cuando dijo—: Bueno, Blaise o Draco seguro que tienen. Ve a mirar en sus mesillas.

Mascullé algo que quería que sonara como _"está bien"_. Era mejor que_ "no pienso rebuscar entre las cosas de esos dos"_. Mientras abría el primer cajón de la mesilla de Malfoy y sentía los ojos de Daphne, que se había sentado en mi cama, clavados en la nuca, pensé en que ella tenía razón. En cierto modo, nunca me había planteado que tuviera que tener condones, lo cual era absurdo si nos atenemos a que llevaba un año con intención de follar. Incluso cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo con Parkinson no se me pasó por la cabeza el detalle y, en realidad, ella tampoco mencionó nada. ¿Sería porque estaba borracha? ¿Porque lo estaba yo? Lo de la morena no lo tenía claro, pero lo cierto es que a mí me era bastante indiferente. Quiero decir, no me apetecía dejar embarazada a ninguna chica, pero eso era en lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos.

Rodé los ojos mientras revolvía entre el caótico montón de revistas porno de Malfoy. Algo me decía que aunque Daphne hubiera estado borracha se habría preocupado por eso. Al fin y al cabo, por muy zorra que fuera, se parecía bastante a mí en cuanto a las manías: todo tenía que hacerse correctamente. Tan correctamente como ella estipulara, por supuesto.

—Joder —rezongué cuando empecé a tirar las revistas por encima de mi hombro. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo la Slytherin cogía una de ellas y volvía a sentarse en la cama, hojeándola con expresión serena.

—Tienen las tetas enormes. No parecen naturales —comentó. Hice caso omiso y descubrí al fondo de todo aquel desorden una pequeña caja rectangular—. ¿A ti también te gustan este tipo de chicas?

Giré la cabeza hacia ella, sin creerme que estuviera preguntándome tal estupidez en ese momento. Daphne tenía los labios fruncidos y los párpados caídos mientras escrutaba atentamente una de las fotografías en movimiento. Era como si en vez de una mujer desnuda tuviera delante a un engendro producto de una noche de pasión entre el guardabosque y McGonagall.

—Están buenas —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y sin darle importancia. Agité la caja—. Los he encontrado.

—Son completamente vulgares. Y espantosas, todas ellas. Qué falta de criterio tenéis los hombres, por Salazar. Bueno —añadió, cuando volví a agitar la caja—, pues coge uno y ven a la cama.

Con el paso de los años comprendí infinidad de cosas. Pero la mentalidad femenina no fue una de ellas. No sé qué les pasaba a todas con el porno: Parkinson se ponía a gritar y a hacer aspavientos con los brazos mientras nos llamaba cerdos, Daphne intentaba hacernos sentir culpables y repetía que todas esas mujeres eran feísimas. Lisa, por otro lado, tartamudeaba cosas absurdas como _"B-bueno, su-supongo que tendrás una serie de… necesidades… N-no hay que avergonzarse y…"_ poniéndose roja y mirándose las manos.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado: no me apetecía entrar en un debate eterno sobre los motivos por los cuales estaba tan asqueada por algo completamente normal. Abrí la caja y saqué el último condón que había, resguardado en ese cuadrado de plástico prensado. No tenía muy claro qué debía hacer con ello. Estábamos aún completamente vestidos y en silencio; además, después de que me cortara de esa manera tan abrupta ya no estaba empalmado.

Dejé el condón en la mesilla y tamborileé con los dedos sobre las rodillas, como si estuviera esperando algo. Yo también quería follar, quiero decir, estoy convencido de que en esa habitación era el que más deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo ¿no había sido ella la que lo había propuesto indirectamente? _Bueno, pues que haga algo_, pensé, _por su culpa esto es ridículo_.

Si hubiera estado borracho nada de eso habría importado. Todo era más sencillo con alcohol de por medio. Con él circulando por mi riego sanguíneo estaba seguro de que en ese momento le estaría arrancando de un tirón la ropa, en vez de estar pensando en carraspear y comentarle que a qué cojones esperaba para hacer lo que fuera.

La miré de reojo, entre el flequillo, y me envaré al verla de piernas cruzadas y con la boca fruncida, aparentemente muy enfadada.

—Bueno, ¿y bien? —me dijo, taconeando impacientemente contra el suelo.

Arqueé una ceja, ¿a qué venía esa actitud? Sin dejar de mirarla con indiferencia comencé a desabrocharme la camisa. Cuando terminé y la tiré al suelo, ella se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a mí, entre mis rodillas. No entendía qué pretendía dándome la espalda hasta que se apartó el pelo y dijo:

—¿Piensas bajarme la cremallera de una vez?

Sin levantarme, aproximé la mano al cierre y comencé a bajarlo a trompicones. No sé si el irregular descenso era debido al propio vestido o a los temblores de mis dedos, pero si ella se dio cuenta, no dijo ni una palabra. Es más, cuando la cremallera llegó hasta su tope, dejando al descubierto un par de centímetros de sus bragas, se mantuvo estática.

La prenda permanecía en su sitio porque Daphne tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, así que tiré de ella para que cayera a sus pies. Toda esa piel blanca, que sabía por otras experiencias que era jodidamente suave, provocó que volviera a ponerme cachondo. La había visto completamente desnuda el año anterior, pero aún así tenía la acuciante necesidad de que se diera la vuelta para poder ver más. Verlo todo. Tocarlo todo.

Con más indecisión de la que me gustaría, la sujeté trémulamente por las caderas y la senté entre mis piernas.

—Theodore…

Era un murmullo demasiado débil como para que proviniera de alguien como ella. No sabía por qué parecía tan indecisa, al fin y al cabo ese era su terreno, ¿no? Aunque solo tuviera catorce años, ella siempre había sido la que llevaba las riendas, la que se acercaba para calentarme y se reía de ello. Lo había hecho estando sobria y sin estarlo. Con gente delante y sin ella. ¿Por qué entonces parecía todo distinto?

Tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo aún sujeto delante del cuerpo, por lo que pude observar las marcas que le había hecho antes en el cuello. No sé por qué la situación me recordó a la vez que durmió conmigo durante el primer curso, agarrada a la parte de atrás de mi camisa como si temiera caer al vacío si se soltaba.

—Qué pasa.

Dudó, pero acabó diciendo:

—No he hecho esto antes.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Estaba así porque era virgen? ¿No se había acostado con ese chico con el que llevaba cerca de cinco meses saliendo? No tenía claro qué sentía al respecto. Por un lado, no quería ser el único sin experiencia. Por otro, que ella ya supiera qué hacer habría facilitado las cosas.

—Ah. —Como siguió en silencio acabé añadiendo—: Pensaba que ya habías follado con Bletchley.

—Pues no.

Tenía apoyadas mis manos sobre las piernas, muy cerca de la piel de sus muslos pero sin rozarlos.

—Ya. Bueno. Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes.

Se desabrochó el sujetador, sin girarse ni un centímetro, y se lo quitó muy despacio. Sus manos también temblaban.

—¿Cuándo lo hagamos tú…? —Volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, como si tuviera frío—. ¿Me seguirás odiando?

Había algo más, aunque hoy en día se me antoje tan tonto que provoca que me ría cuando lo recuerdo. Supongo que esa parte de mí que se alegró de ser el primero era un inicio de la posesividad que posteriormente desarrollaría. Aún era un prototipo y tenía fallos, aún no entendía que no era lo mismo mancillar el cuerpo que mancillar el alma. Sólo sé que me regocijaba pensando que yo le quitaría esa primera vez, tal y como ella me había quitado muchas otras.

Sonreí de medio lado y mis labios rozaron la piel de su nuca cuando susurré:

—Por supuesto.

Me cogió de las muñecas y me colocó abrazándola al tiempo que pegaba la espalda a mi pecho. Cuando giró la cara para mirarme, volvía a ser ella. Toda vanidad y confianza en sí misma. Me incliné para besarla y ambos sonreímos con malicia mientras degustaba todos esos defectos que se mezclaban con saliva.

Cuando la tumbé en la cama y me incliné sobre ella ya no había duda o vergüenza en sus ojos. La risa que emitió, que tintineó como si hubiera pronunciado la palabra _"siempre"_, quedó grabada en mi memoria junto al resto de imágenes en las que ella era la protagonista. La primera chica que me habló, el primer insulto, el primer halago, el primer beso.

La primera, siempre la primera.

La besé con más fuerza mientras trataba de desabrocharme a ciegas el pantalón. Habría sido más elegante haberme desecho de él, ya no digamos quitarme los zapatos, pero no pensaba en ninguna de esas cosas cuando lo bajé un poco junto a la goma de los calzoncillos, lo suficiente como para sacarme la polla.

No pensé en nada, de nuevo. Y ella sí.

—Ponte el condón —susurró, agitada, cuando le bajaba las bragas con prisa.

Éstas quedaron a medio camino entre su cintura y las rodillas y yo me incorporé, gruñendo de nuevo y pensando que era una pesada. Cogí de mala gana el sobre de plástico de la mesilla y lo abrí con los dientes de un tirón. Cuando saqué el objeto gomoso y lo sujeté entre los dedos, me pregunté para qué lado iría.

Ella me lo quitó y sopló por ambas caras, algo que debido a mi inexperiencia no entendía. Cuando volvió a tendérmelo dijo:

—Es así. Vamos, póntelo.

De reojo vi cómo se deshacía de las bragas y me observaba con impaciencia. De nuevo aparecieron los nervios, lo que volvió a enfurecerme. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme de esa forma?

—Qué —espeté con voz seca.

—¿Piensas tardar mucho?

—Cállate —dije, mientras me la sujetaba con una mano y con la otra intentaba tirar del borde de la goma para abajo.

Daphne resopló y sostuvo la punta para que me fuera más fácil la tarea, lo cual me hacía sentir patético. Conseguí bajarlo y me jodió tener que tener eso en la polla. Era desagradable y apretaba.

—Ya está, vuélvete a tumbar.

Me hizo caso, pero me miró con desagrado cuando me puse encima de ella.

—¿No piensas desvestirte?

Ya era el colmo. ¿Qué cojones importaba que estuviera o no con los pantalones a medio bajar? Follar era follar, daba lo mismo cómo. Entonces no sabía que para las chicas, incluso para las que son como Daphne, su primera vez tiene más significado. Aunque de haberlo sabido me habría sido indiferente, no estaba ahí para cumplir las fantasías ñoñas de nadie.

—No.

Frunció los labios con reproche, pero la ignoré. Le aparté una pierna con el brazo y me coloqué en posición, con nuestras narices rozándose. Ninguno sonreía ya, pero tampoco apartamos la mirada. Lo cual dificultaba el hecho de que atinara, claro.

—¿Theodore?

Su aliento se me coló en la boca, que en ese momento formaba una mueca mezcla de concentración y cabreo.

—¡Qué!

—¿Qué haces? —No contesté, seguía moviendo la cadera en busca de la solución a mi problema logístico—. Oh, por Merlín, no me digas que no sabes dónde meterla.

—Cállate de una puta vez.

Cuando creí encontrar el punto, dejó de reírse de mí de golpe y empezó a chillar como una loca:

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No es ahí, estúpido! —Mierda. Me apoyé sobre una mano y traté de mirar abajo en busca de una pista. Lo único que encontré fue mi mano agarrada a la polla tanteando de manera bastante triste. Los tíos no idealizamos la pérdida de nuestra virginidad como las chicas, pero sí os puedo decir que al menos esperamos que el proceso de metérsela a quién sea lleve menos de cinco minutos—. Oh, por favor, déjame a mí.

Me la cogió y apoyé los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin fijarme demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Me estás pillando el pelo! —volvió a gritar.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Que flote? —salté con la voz áspera.

En ese momento ella se detuvo y con un mudo _"ahí" _me indicó el lugar correcto. Volví a sujetarla yo hasta que la encajé ligeramente. Me quedé inmóvil, no tenía ninguna gana de que volviera a perder el norte y hubiera que empezar de nuevo. Tras un último vistazo a la entrepierna de Daphne, apoyé la frente sobre la suya y me mordí el labio inferior antes del primer empujón.

Su gemido ahogado no se pareció en nada al mío. Mientras que yo sentí un cosquilleo increíble que provocó que cerrara los ojos y tomara aire, ella pareció agarrotarse entera y abrió los párpados exageradamente. Si me quedé quieto no fue por deferencia a su dolor. En realidad ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera estar sufriendo. Fue porque aquello no entraba por mucho que siguiera dando pequeños empellones.

No sabía lo que había hecho Daphne para que no pudiera meterla del todo. Quizá ni siquiera fuera ella y tuviera que ver con que era virgen. Pero me cabreó. Yo quería más e iba a tener más. No había pasado por todo el coñazo de ponerme el condón para quedarme con la mitad de la polla experimentando un calor cojonudo y la otra mitad abandonada a su suerte.

Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, le agarré una pierna para levantársela y empujé con fuerza. Nunca he sido considerado con las vírgenes, pero al menos en adelante tuve el decoro de advertirles con una sonrisa ladina que iban a sufrir.

Daphne emitió un chillido horrible y me clavó las uñas en los hombros, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

—Para —exigió, con la mandíbula apretada.

Arqueé las cejas, tenía que estar de coña.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ni se te ocurra moverte.

—Me estás vacilando.

Su cara de odio me advirtió que era probable que estuviera hablando muy en serio.

—Duele —masculló.

—¿Y qué? —Rodé los ojos. Ella ya sabía que iba a dolerle, no era mi problema que no hubiera pensado en ello antes. No se movió, así que añadí de mala gana—: Se te pasará en un rato. Venga, no seas ridícula.

—¡No! —Sus rodillas se me clavaron en la cadera, para reforzar su manía por inmovilizarme y, a todas luces, joderme la vida.

Me reí con frialdad y susurré de manera peligrosa, con los ojos clavados en los suyos:

—No pienso quedarme a medias, Daphne.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó encolerizada. Entonces me empujó del pecho con todas sus fuerzas y el agradable calor que había sentido hacía un momento dio paso a una sensación de vacío espantosa.

Me quedé sentado en la cama, incrédulo, mientras ella se alejaba hacia el cabecero y se abrazaba las rodillas. Me miraba con un enfado inaudito. Ella, enfadada, cuando era yo el que seguía empalmado con un maldito condón cortándome la circulación.

Le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas al dosel de la cama y me quité aquella asquerosa goma lo más rápido que pude. La arrojé al suelo, junto a todas las revistas porno de Malfoy que seguían ahí desperdigadas, y me puse en pie subiéndome los pantalones por el camino. No me molesté ni en coger la camisa cuando salí como un vendaval de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y dejando a Daphne, junto a toda su indignación y todo su dolor, en el mismo sitio en el que me había fulminado con la mirada segundos antes.

Desde el primer momento os advertí que no os mentiría. Sin embargo, habría deseado hacerlo. Deciros que perdí la virginidad de manera brutal, que me corrí y que sentí el Infierno durante el proceso. Ojalá hubiera podido tirar de mi habilidad de manipulación para haber convencido a Daphne de que teníamos que terminar, ojalá le hubiera susurrado medias verdades en vez de haberme enfadado como un crío estúpido.

Pero era un crío estúpido. Uno que caminaba cegado por la rabia, preguntándose si lo que había hecho significaba que ahora era medio virgen. Algo, teniendo en cuenta cómo había terminado todo, infinitamente peor que ser virgen a secas.

En las escaleras me crucé con un grupo de chicos que bajaban de los dormitorios de arriba. No me habría molestado ni en mirarlos si no hubiera escuchado esa patética voz grave dirigiéndose a mí:

—¿Qué haces, capullo?

Fantástico. Justo lo que faltaba, Miles Bletchley y sus amigos. Ignoré los _"¡Niñato, eh, niñato!" _que me dirigió y seguí bajando. No debió captar por mi falta de respuesta que me apetecía una mierda hablar con él, porque me siguió hasta la Sala Común entre risotadas.

—¿Por qué estás medio desnudo? Eres aún más rarito de lo que pareces.

Me giré y lo vi al lado de un curioso Graham Urquhart. Curioso y con la ropa y el pelo demasiado revueltos. Eché un vistazo y vi que por las escaleras bajaban también Marcus Flint y Roger Montague, seguidos de seis o siete chicas que cuchicheaban y se reían. Parecían tremendamente borrachas, lo que ayudó a que me hiciera una idea de lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio de los de sexto.

—¿Intentas darle pena a alguna tía apareciendo así por la Sala Común? —siguió pinchando con una ancha sonrisa que pedía a gritos ser fundida a base de maldiciones—. No vas a conseguir nada, así que sigue matándote a pajas en tu habitación como el marginado que eres.

Lo sé. Tendría que haber dado media vuelta y haber seguido con mi camino, fuera cual fuera éste. Sin embargo no lo hice, y me gustaría explicar el motivo, pero no puedo. Había dejado de entender por qué hacía lo que hacía o decía lo que decía. No entendía qué era lo que me guiaba y por una vez pensé que habría sido mejor que el Monstruo estuviera detrás de todo. Al menos me daba una excusa.

Pero no estaba o, si lo hacía, se mantuvo a un lado. Fui yo el que esbozó esa sonrisa de medio lado que empezó a treparme por una comisura. Reptó por la mejilla, como una serpiente. Sentí el veneno de esa sonrisa en la lengua cuando murmuré con calma:

—En realidad intentaba follarme a tu novia, pero es una histérica.

Se puso blanco antes de ponerse granate. Y durante el intervalo de tiempo Urquhart soltó una carcajada y los otros dos sonrieron antes de llevarse a las chicas a otra parte menos conflictiva. Su rabia quedó patente antes de que hablara cuando se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

—¡¿QUÉ COJONES CREES QUE DICES?

Dio una zancada hasta mí, pero no me moví. Seguí observándolo con una divertida frialdad.

—¿No has echado nada en falta hoy? Habíais quedado, ¿verdad? Debió llegar a la conclusión de que había otras cosas que… —alargué la palabra a propósito mientras seguía acercándose— le interesaban más que tu dudosamente agradable compañía.

—Voy a matarte, gilipollas.

No sé si habría llegado a cumplir su amenaza. Tampoco si Urquhart habría dejado de mirarnos desde una esquina con interés. Pero cuando sus dedos se asieron a mi garganta y estuvieron a punto de levantarme del suelo, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron por el hueco de la pared.

—¿Por qué mierda has tenido que volver a hablar con Bulstrode sobre las putas ratas?

—Joder, Vin, no seas coñazo… Oye, ¿ese no es Nott?

—¿Por qué está con el pecho al aire?

Goyle no respondió, se acercó hacia donde Bletchley me intentaba asfixiar y con el ceño fruncido lo apartó de un empujón.

—¿Qué huevos haces, tío?

Me caí al suelo y Crabbe se acercó, quedándose parado a mi lado pero sin apartar la mirada del Slytherin de sexto curso, que se había aproximado a Goyle con el pecho hinchado. Como intimidarlo de esa forma no pareció amilanarlo, hizo algo que muchos chicos hacen para tratar de acojonar a su adversario: pegar la frente a la del otro y empujar. Nunca he entendido ese ritual de imitación del toro, si os soy sincero. Me parece hasta cómico. Sin embargo la testosterona siguió manando de ambas figuras hasta prácticamente solidificarse en el ambiente.

—No te metas en esto si no quieres recibir también —advirtió Bletchley.

Vi cómo Crabbe y Goyle apretaban los puños y la carcajada del último me sonó a sangre derramada y nudillos restallando contra incautos. Bletchley podía tener un par de años más, pero ellos eran dos y eran enormes.

Urquhart siguió mirando divertido mientras su compañero de curso recibía una paliza monumental. No pararon hasta que un crujido asqueroso alertó a Montague, que se había quedado al margen con las chicas: alguno de ellos le había roto la nariz de un rodillazo en la cara.

—Va, va, dejadlo ya. Miles, ven conmigo a la habitación, a ver si te arreglo. —Se pasó un brazo del herido por los hombros y se lo llevó de allí murmurándole de vez en cuando que parecía retrasado mental y que no tenía por qué haberse cabreado conmigo después de la que habían montado ellos en su dormitorio.

Goyle se giró hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada, y me tendió una mano con la respiración agitada. Lo miré con una ceja arqueada pero aún así la acepté y me incorporé con su ayuda.

—Al final la noche ha acabado de puta madre, ¿eh, Vin? —El aludido se limpió las manos sobre la túnica y asintió—. Vamos a ponernos por allí para comentar la jugada. ¿Habéis escuchado cuando le he partido la nariz? Acojonante, tíos, acojonante. Tengo que escribir a mi viejo para contárselo.

Mientras lo iba diciendo, puso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me condujo hasta los sofás que había en frente de la chimenea. Me dejé guiar, un poco descolocado. Estar sentado junto a ambos, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, parecía la guinda que coronaba un pastel que sabía muy raro. De esos que paladeas un buen rato porque no tienes claro si te gustan o te dan asco.

Ya colocados, la situación se me antojó aún más surrealista. Crabbe y Goyle me miraban expectantes, en especial el segundo. Como si sintieran que era yo el que tenía que hablar. Pese a todo, parecía que yo era el único al que todo aquello le parecía disparatado.

—Bueno, tío, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó finalmente Goyle, rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera confuso.

Parecía que no necesitaba muchos motivos para partirle la cara a alguien, sin embargo luego intentaba buscar respuestas a sus actos. Era ridículo.

Tan ridículo como que hubiera apartado a Bletchley sin habérselo pensado dos veces y se hubiera enzarzado en una pelea que ni le iba ni le venía. Supuse que se debía a lo que parecía disfrutar cada vez que se liaba a puñetazos con alguien. Me equivoqué. Pero aún no es el momento de hablar de Goyle.

—Me preguntó que qué hacía y mi respuesta no pareció de su agrado.

—¿Qué le dijiste que habías hecho? —inquirió Crabbe bostezando de manera exagerada mientras se tumbaba y me miraba con pereza. No era que preguntara por cumplir le aburriera la perspectiva de escucharme, era, sencillamente, que estaba relajado.

—Intentar follarme a su novia.

A pesar de haberlo suspirado con apatía, Goyle se empezó a carcajear y me dio unos golpes brutales en el hombro que en teoría simbolizaban camaradería. Al tercero me aparté por temor a que me rompiera algún hueso.

—¿Y era cierto? —Me miró muy atento, aún sonriente. Sin parecer darse cuenta de que esa era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido en la vida. Como a Malfoy y a las chicas, los conocía desde siempre. Aún así nunca solían hablarme directamente, iban o ellos dos por su cuenta o con el rubio.

Asentí con sequedad, desconfiado. Ninguno se molestó por ello. Goyle siguió riendo más y más fuerte y Crabbe suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza como si su compañero fuera un caso perdido.

—Eso es cojonudo, tío. ¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Te corris…?

—¡Más importante que eso! —interrumpió Crabbe, mirando al otro de reojo. No parecía predispuesto a entablar un diálogo sobre los pormenores de la pérdida de mi virginidad. O pérdida a medias. O lo que fuera—. No te vas a creer lo que hemos visto hace un rato.

—¡Hostias, es verdad! —Goyle se aproximó más a mí, como si fuera a contarme un secreto macabro, y bajó la voz—. Hemos visto a Zabini haciendo lo mismo que tú.

Esbocé una sonrisa sutil, mucho más cómodo con un tema que implicaba revelar los asuntos privados de otro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ya te digo, tío. Pero eso no es lo más alucinante…

—En realidad no lo vimos, lo oímos —aclaró Crabbe.

—Bah, como sea. Entramos al baño del segundo piso porque Vin se estaba cagando.

—¡Meando!

—No jodas, te cagabas. —El aludido gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, cabreado—. Vale, pues entramos al baño y escuchamos a Zabini follando.

—¿Cómo sabéis que estaba follando? —Podrían habérsela estado chupando y suponía que los gemidos serían similares. Además, el hecho de que no vieran a su pareja era menos jugoso de lo esperado.

—Bueno, lo que escuchamos era bastante obvio. —Crabbe se miró los zapatos fijamente mientras Goyle continuaba—: _"Ah, espera que me haces daño", "no, así, mete un dedo primero", "empieza poco a poco…"_ Y luego un montón de _"¡más, más!", "Mon Dieu!"_ y _"hasta el fondo"_. No dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Dijo todo aquello con un acento francés muy forzado.

—Así que se folló a una francesa. —Me acaricié la barbilla. Era una lástima, hubiera sido más interesante que su compañera de cubículo fuera más conocida, más morena y más Slytherin.

—Que no tío, que no te enteras —Goyle meneó la cabeza, como si yo fuera corto de mente. Lo cual, viniendo de él, era completamente indignante. Arqueé la ceja, dispuesto a lanzarle un comentario críptico, cuando me dejó temporalmente mudo—: Era un francés. Un tío. Un puto tío. ¡Le metió la polla por el culo a un tío, joder! ¡Y antes un dedo! ¡Y vete tú a saber qué más!

* * *

Subí a mi habitación, todavía pensando en Zabini dándole por culo a un desconocido. Se me escapó una risita antes de abrir la puerta y durante un momento me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado con Daphne. Le daba vueltas al modo en que haría que me lo contara todo y en cómo posteriormente podría aprovechar esa información tan valiosa.

Giré el pomo y llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaría algo gordo como pago por su secreto. Y esperaba que ese algo no tuviera que ser mi humillante actuación: explicarle algo así a alguien que sí que había conseguido dejar de ser virgen era humillante.

La respuesta me llegó cuando me fijé en que el dosel de la cama de Malfoy estaba sospechosamente corrido y, aún así, todas sus revistas porno seguían tiradas por el suelo. ¿Se había ido a dormir tan tranquilo después de ver ese desastre? Era poco probable.

Me aproximé de puntillas hasta mi colchón y agudicé el oído.

—Avísame.

Sonreí. Era Parkinson. Ya tenía mi pago por la información.

—Que sí, no seas pesada —la voz del rubio seguía arrastrando las palabras, aunque parecía agitada—. Oh… joder, joder… Hostia puta.

Arrugué la boca, asqueado. El ruido era inconfundible, le estaba haciendo una mamada. Y yo lo estaba escuchando a tres metros de distancia. Se me revolvió el estómago cuando Malfoy siguió con su algarabía de tacos y gemidos.

Quise ponerme en pie y salir de allí. Pero lo último que me apetecía era que me pillaran y pensaran que había estado espiando su intercambio de fluidos. Me tumbé intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza para tratar de ahogar todo aquello.

Pese a todo, escuché perfectamente el grito de Parkinson:

—¡No me has avisado, Draco! ¡Qué asco!

Coincidía. Cerré de un tirón el dosel de mi cama y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no soñar con la carcajada posterior de Malfoy.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Tíiiiiios. Me voy de vacaciones y voy con el tiempo pegado al culo. Como estaré fuera de circulación doce días, quería actualizar para dejaros algo en lo que pensar en mi ausencia, jiji. Ya os dije que tenía dieciséis páginas escritas y que aún faltaba (otras diez). Necesitaba poner en claro todo lo que Zabini y Theodore hablan al principio, para poder seguir con la historia pisando sobre seguro. Y lo conseguí gracias a **Källa**, como siempre. Quejas a ella, halagos a mí, XD.

Ya os dije que en este capítulo se contaba la noche que vivió Nott, y que en cierto modo es muy explicativo. Me refiero a que por fin se ponen las cartas sobre la mesa y se deja claro qué es Lisa y qué es Daphne. Aún queda mucha historia, muchos enredos y acontecimientos, pero ya iba siendo hora. Si os preguntáis por qué Theodore parece tener tantos problemas para hablar o reconocer sentimientos, os diré que todo tiene un motivo. No es que sea lerdo, ni tímido ni ninguna tontería de esas.

Aún permanece abierto el asunto del Monstruo, eso sí.

Bien, unas cosas básicas:

Theodore fuma. Y Blaise ocasionalmente. Y después Draco y Daphne. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo un fetiche que roza lo sexual con la gente que fuma. Sí, soy rarita, y qué. Yo lo hago y cuando veo a otros que lo hacen me parece tremendamente cachondo. Aún así, fumar es malo (por eso es la hostia). El caso es que él empieza como casi todo el mundo, sintiéndose mayor y asfixiándose. Si alguno de los que fuméis no pasasteis por eso, mis felicitaciones. Yo no pude evitar esa etapa humillante de mi adicción.

Me parecía poco creíble que fumaran tabaco únicamente. Al fin y al cabo el tabaco es una planta y con muchas otras se podría conseguir lo mismo. Fijaos en la marihuana. Por eso tiré de la imaginación, de la magia que envuelve la saga, y salió eso.

También hay sexo. O un intento. A partir de este momento las cosas irán por este sendero así que, ya sabéis, si no os gusta es un buen momento para saltar del barco. ¿Que no es una primera vez idílica? Pues no. Casi roza lo cómico. Es mi manera de demostrarle mi apoyo a todos aquellos que, como yo, vean sus propias experiencias con el ceño fruncido. De solidarizarme con los chicos, porque nosotras a veces pensamos que vienen con las instrucciones para hacerlo de serie, cuando suelen saber lo mismo que nosotras. Porque también se ponen nerviosos y porque también se equivocan. Si Theodore hubiera comprendido a Daphne cuando le pidió que parara, no sería ni Theodore ni un niño de quince años. Llamadme pesimista, lo soy. =D

Ay, qué más, qué más. Joder, no me acuerdo. Ah, sí. Bien, la canción del principio es de mis preferidas y me parece que representa exactamente lo que quiero decir cuando hablo de Theodore y de Daphne. Porque existen tantos amores como personas hay, porque cada uno lo siente de un modo diferente y no por ello es menos real. Y porque a veces no es que del odio a él haya un paso, es que es lo mismo.

Y ya me voy, cachondos. Un placer compartir escenas tan íntimas de Nott con vosotros. No creo que me dé tiempo a contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior, lo siento muchísimo. Tengo que coger un avión rumbo a . en unas horas y la maleta sigue tal y como la dejé: sin hacerse. Tsk.

En cuanto vuelva el día 19 prometo contestaros a todos y, ya de paso, contaros lo bien que me lo he pasado para daros un poquito de envidia.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo más difícil que he escrito hasta el momento. Ya me contaréis.

¡Muac!


	26. Hasta que alguien más aparezca

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Canción recomendada**: He de hablar de ella, porque me ha dado más quebraderos de cabeza que de costumbre. Al principio fue _My way_, de Limp Bizkit. Y después de esa muchas otras. Muchísimas. Y ninguna llegaba hasta donde yo esperaba, todas se quedaban a las puertas.

A las puertas de ella. De una de las chicas más odiadas de los libros. De mi favorita.

Una chica que hemos sido todos en alguna ocasión. Que nos avergonzamos de haber sido. Una que ve más de lo que existe y menos de lo que hay.

Pansy, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_And so it is just like you said it would be, life goes easy on me most of the time. And so it is, the shorter story: no love, no glory, no hero in her sky._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_Did I say that I loathe you? Did I say that I want to leave it all behind?_

_I can't take my mind off you. I can't take my mind... My mind...my mind... 'Til I find somebody new."_

The blower's daughter, Damien Rice.

* * *

26._Hasta que alguien más aparezca_.

Malfoy, Zabini y yo siempre fuimos muy diferentes.

A la hora de comer, por ejemplo. Malfoy despreciaba con acritud cualquier alimento que le desagradara en lo más mínimo, Zabini escogía con cuidado la comida en función a lo beneficiosa que le resultara a su organismo y yo, bueno, me limitaba a ingerir cualquier cosa para no morir de hambre.

Se podían notar esas diferencias parándose unos segundos para contemplarnos, dejando los prejuicios a un lado. Olvidándose, claro, de la premisa que parecía reinar en ese colegio de que todos los Slytherin éramos igual de hijos de puta. Que lo fuimos, lo somos, pero hasta en eso hay disimilitudes. Lo importante no era el qué, sino el porqué.

Malfoy insultaba a otros para escalar por encima de sus defectos y sentirse más alto, Zabini porque tomárselo todo como si fuera una gran broma le hacía olvidar lo que pensaba cuando las carcajadas no resonaban, yo porque disfrutaba de la humillación ajena. No como el rubio, no me hacía sentir más guapo llamar a otro feo, me hacía sentir más poderoso ver cómo esa persona sufría.

Empecé ignorando al resto del mundo y centrándome en mí mismo, como habréis notado hasta este punto. Sin embargo, todos cambiamos. Evolucionamos. Para mejor, para peor o, como en mi caso, para volver a recuperar lo que había perdido. Pero eso es adelantarnos demasiado a los hechos, todavía quedaba mucho para que averiguara qué era lo que buscaba, aunque llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Lo importante a destacar en este punto era que empezaba a fascinarme el hecho de paladear el veneno en la lengua hasta escupírselo al que fuera.

¿Aún no habéis sido capaces de verlo? Recordad cómo degradé a Parkinson justo antes de liarme con ella, por ejemplo. No hubo voces, como cuando me acercaba a Turpin. Tampoco las hubo cuando la noche anterior al día en el que sigue esta historia le dije a Bletchley que había intentado tirarme a Daphne. Si os soy sincero, hasta bastante después no me di cuenta de qué era lo que hacía. Achacaba esas contestaciones repentinas a la pubertad. Y quizá las hormonas y la influencia de gente como Malfoy en mi vida tuvieran algo que ver, pero poco. No, en realidad era el principio. Mis primeros pasos. Como aquél niño que empieza matando hormigas con una lupa y termina asesinando a una persona con una sonrisa cruel colgada de las comisuras.

El niño aún tendría que aprender a usar el hechizo correcto. Aún necesitaría una varita para conjurarlo. Aunque no lo supiera, inconscientemente la buscaba. Porque ese fin y medio para lograrlo eran su futuro, parte de él. Su esencia.

Podían esconderle la varita. Tapiarle el sendero fácil y rápido para llegar a su propia meta.

Pero la esencia de una persona lo es todo. Está en todo. En cada célula de su organismo, en cada neurona de su cerebro, en cada acción y en cada palabra. Puede agitarse y revolverse, confundirse, pero siempre, siempre, tratará de volver a su forma original.

Si el camino corto estaba encerrado bajo llave, oculto en algún rincón de un despacho inaccesible, el niño recorrería instintivamente el largo.

Y ese crío que caminaba dando traspiés sin saber a dónde iba, que se internaba más y más en un sendero oscuro e inhóspito, todavía pensaba que cuando quisiera podría dar media vuelta y desandar lo andado.

Qué estúpido fui.

Esa humillación ajena de la que hablaba aliviaba algo en mi interior. Al principio traté de ignorarlo, molesto por la creciente necesidad de interactuar con otros, aunque fuera para reírme de sus desgracias. Después, claro, me dejé llevar.

Era como una droga. Tu cuerpo no la necesita y no agoniza por su escasez hasta que no la ha probado. Una vez lo ha hecho, empiezas a olvidar cómo era todo antes de que la sustancia entrara a formar parte de tu vida. Lo peor es que sabes que te está pudriendo por dentro, que podrías darte cuenta a tiempo de la carcoma que produce y cortar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y, a pesar de todo, nunca lo haces.

* * *

Apreté la mandíbula para contener los jadeos, que acabaron saliendo por la nariz en forma de resoplido.

Aumenté el ritmo y el gruñido me rasgó la garganta. El ardor me burbujeaba en el estómago y comenzaba su perezoso descenso, envolviéndome con ese cosquilleo tan parecido al que sientes cuando se te duerme alguna extremidad, pero a la vez tan infinitamente distinto.

Ya casi estaba. Podría haberme relajado, haberme rendido a esa sensación, pero me gusta alargar el momento hasta que empieza a doler. Hasta que el apuro te pincha y la tortura se funde con la satisfacción.

Más, sólo un poco más.

Los dedos de los pies se contrajeron y, con ellos, los músculos de las piernas. Vergüenza ingerida a trompicones, velocidad exhalada con mecanicismo. Entonces llega el instante de la nada. Ya no hay imágenes que transcurran a un ritmo vertiginoso por tu cabeza, ya no hay una cama manchada de sudor o una habitación desierta que puede dejar de estarlo en cualquier momento. Tú y ese opresivo vacío de todo. Dejas de sentir, de pensar, de respirar. Y, durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, todo es perfecto.

Casi. Ya casi.

El pie enredado entre las sábanas, con el talón apoyado en el colchón para forzar aún más la cadera arqueada. Los ojos secos por no parpadear. El gemido ahogado. Las contracciones.

Y la mano manchada.

Arrugué el cuello hasta conseguir mirar por encima de mi pecho. Fabuloso, también me había corrido en los calzoncillos y en el ombligo. Tendría que volver a ducharme.

Toda la escena habría quedado en un accidente, tan pegajoso e íntimamente bochornoso como otros tantos, si a Malfoy no se le hubiera ocurrido subir a la habitación y abrir el dosel de mi cama justo en ese momento.

Lo miré con indiferencia, a pesar de tener aún la poya fláccida entre los dedos y estar bastante pringado.

—¿Te estabas haciendo una paja?

La sonrisilla de suficiencia sustituyó a sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del principio. Lo sé, lo habitual habría sido que saliera de allí a toda prisa con cara de asqueo en vez de quedarse plantado y con ganas de conversación. O de joder, que para él solía ser lo mismo.

Arqueé la ceja. Durante un segundo pensé en contestarle que no, que en realidad estaba pintando un cuadro al óleo. Sin embargo supuse que el sarcasmo daría pie a más burlas, así que decidí atajarlas murmurando las palabras que le había oído a Parkinson:

—No me has avisado, Draco. Qué asco.

Palideció, aunque a esas alturas fuera ridículo. Después de que la noche anterior corriera estrepitosamente el dosel de mi cama, que cuando ellos habían entrado estaba abierto, era evidente que yo había estado ahí y que les había escuchado. No sé qué pasó después, únicamente oí pisadas rápidas, deduje que de Parkinson, y el dosel de Malfoy deslizarse de un tirón.

—Eres un puto pervertido —me acusó, cabreado.

Suspiré y me subí los calzoncillos con calma.

—Y me lo dice el que se corrió en la boca de Parkinson. —Me limpié con la misma indiferencia las manos y el estómago con la sábana.

Un color rosáceo cubrió la piel de sus mejillas y me di por satisfecho. En teoría, Malfoy debería sentirse humillado. Se avergonzaba cada vez que se le relacionaba con ella y negaba hasta la saciedad que estuviera interesado, como cuando se liaron en casa de Daphne por primera vez.

Sin embargo, poco después sonrió con socarronería y se cruzó de brazos, recostando un hombro contra el dintel de mi cama.

—Sí, te llama pervertido al que le hicieron una mamada. Qué, ¿te gustó escucharlo? ¿También te pajeaste?

Que hubiera considerado al fin a Malfoy como mi igual, como mi amigo, no implicaba que no quisiera joderle. Ni que él no quisiera joderme a mí. Nunca supe si eso tenía que ver con que éramos chicos, adolescentes, Slytherin o con que estábamos moralmente desviados. Os advertí desde un principio que nuestras relaciones personales poco o nada tenían que ver con las que se daban en las otras Casas.

Me incorporé con parsimonia y cogí del suelo el condón que medio había usado con Daphne. Lo sujeté entre dos dedos y lo balanceé delante de su cara.

—Creo que esto es tuyo. ¿Lo echaste de menos ayer?

Frunció los labios con repugnancia, pero lo observó con atención, dándose cuenta de que estaba limpio. Después se fijó en todas sus revistas, aún esparcidas a los pies de mi cama, y soltó una risa áspera.

—¿Gastaste mi último condón —enfatizó— machacándotela con porno? Eso sí que es caer bajo, Nott. Te superas cada día más.

No sé qué habría contestado de no haber entrado Goyle en la habitación. Probablemente hubiera usado una media verdad relacionada con Daphne, algo que le dejara pensar que al final no había acabado todo en desastre.

Afortunadamente no tuve ni que gastar saliva para que llegara a esa conclusión.

—Tío —Goyle me miró con una sonrisa descomunal—, tienes que ver a Miles. Está que echa humo en la Sala común porque Adrian le está vacilando por lo de ayer. Tiene la cara destrozada —añadió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Malfoy lo miró desconcertado. Parecía molesto por haber sido excluido de la conversación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te has enterado? —Se rascó la cabeza—. Ayer Nott se tiró a Daphne y se lo dijo a Bletchley después. Fue cojonudo. Miles intentó cargárselo y Vin y yo le dimos una paliza.

—¿Que Nott hizo qué?

—¿Estar a punto de morir?

Goyle se perdió en aquella pregunta retórica, así que yo, con una sonrisa perezosa asomándose en la comisura derecha, le eché un cable. Todo fuera por seguir contemplando la cara desencajada del rubio.

—Follarse a Daphne. Eso hizo Nott.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona, tío? —Goyle nos miró como si fuéramos retrasados. Después se encogió de hombros y trató de seguirnos el rollo—. Pues Gregory habló de ratas con Millicent y luego acompañó a Vincent a cagar (aunque diga él que iba a mear) y escuchó a Blaise follando en el baño.

Observé con regocijo cómo Malfoy fue palideciendo más y más y agradecí interiormente que Goyle no especificara que Zabini se había tirado a un francés. Así tenía más efecto.

Casi podía escuchar una vocecilla insidiosa dentro de esa cabeza rubia, repitiéndole sin cesar que se había quedado atrás, que había perdido la carrera, que cuando llegara a la meta no quedaría nadie para ovacionar su logro. Recordó cómo podría haber ganado, cómo durante su cumpleaños estuvo a punto de perder la virginidad el primero. Y cómo no pudo hacerlo.

Entonces, con los dientes casi chirriando de lo fuerte que los apretaba, también recordó el motivo por el cual no pudo hacerlo.

Siempre era igual, Malfoy sentía que tenía que ser el primero en todo. Era esa sensación, esa necesidad, la que le proporcionaba el valor necesario como para dar el primer paso en cualquier situación. Pero desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de andar por delante de nosotros.

Si hubiera sabido que Zabini lo había hecho con un tío y que yo no había podido terminar, no le habría jodido tanto. Pero, claro, si lo hubiera sabido, no habría sido tan divertido.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá esa conversación y esas revelaciones malinterpretadas fueran el motivo de todo lo que pasó después.

Sí, es bastante probable.

Definitivamente, Zabini debería agradecérmelo.

* * *

Yo no bajé a desayunar y fue Daphne la que no bajó después a comer. No nos habíamos cruzado en todo el día y no tenía del todo claro si quería que siguiera siendo así. Cada vez tenía claras menos cosas, era exasperante.

_No soy yo el que se está escondiendo_, pensé. Para demostrarlo, llevaba una hora en la biblioteca, sentado en una mesa apartada de las pocas personas que había en el lugar. Estar en un sitio como aquel en un día de fiesta, después del Baile de Navidad, podría haber supuesto para otros un intento de ocultarse, es cierto. Pero no para mí; como dijo Malfoy una vez, encontrarme era tremendamente sencillo: _"Nott está o en su habitación leyendo gilipolleces sobre hongos, o en la Sala Común pensando en ellas, o en la biblioteca buscándolas"_.

Después de un rato me sentí bastante imbécil, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la frente apoyada en ellos. Acabé cogiendo un libro al azar de una estantería, pasando páginas ajadas con desinterés para fingir que estaba ocupado en algo.

¿Que si estaba nervioso? Supongo que sí. Aunque quizá ese nudo que no me dejaba respirar y me quitaba el hambre se debiera a la ansiedad. Ansiaba verla y no volverme a cruzar con ella. Gritarle y no dirigirle la palabra. Desnudarla y no tocarla nunca más.

Me sorprendí pensando en el modo adecuado de actuar cuando apareciera y me sentí patético. Me daba igual lo que pasara y, si no lo hacía, fingiría lo contrario.

Me balanceé sobre las patas traseras de la silla, distraído. El libro que había cogido trataba sobre plantas comestibles y era francamente soporífero. Mis ojos remolonearon por la estancia, sin grandes expectativas de encontrar a alguien interesante. Malfoy seguiría en la Sala Común; antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca me lo había encontrado en un sofá rodeado de un corrillo de personas, relatando con mucho énfasis algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Zabini no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, ni siquiera había vuelto al dormitorio por la noche. Parkinson, según había oído de Davis y Bulstrode, estaba en su habitación actuando de manera sospechosa, probándose maquillaje y peinándose una y otra vez frente a un espejo. No dijeron nada de Daphne. _Quizá_, pensé frunciendo levemente la boca con desagrado, _esté con su novio advirtiéndole de lo histérica que se pone cuando va a follar_.

Una maraña de pelo negro y revuelto llamó mi atención. A cuatro estanterías de distancia Adrian Pucey repasaba con el dedo una hilera de tomos en la sección de pociones.

El Slytherin de sexto podía proporcionarte dos cosas. Sexo, si eras una chica que estaba medianamente buena y, a un precio desorbitado, cualquier objeto o sustancia que no pudiera obtenerse con facilidad por otras vías. Alcohol, pociones ilegales y, con un poco de suerte, lo que yo necesitaba. Me pregunté si merecería la pena la humillación de hacerle saber lo que quería pero, antes de dar con la respuesta, ya estaba caminando hacia él intentando mantener mi cara inexpresiva.

—Pucey —saludé con laxitud.

Me ignoró durante los segundos que tardó en dar con el libro que buscaba. Lo sacó con tranquilidad de la estantería y se acercó a la mesa para recostarse sobre ella, dedicándome al fin una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Nott, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Supuse que estarías en tu habitación disfrutando de la novia de otro. —Pasó la lengua por la comisura derecha para enfatizar el tono taimado—. En mi cuarto se ha hablado mucho de ti. Ya sabes, el que comparto con Miles. En realidad el resto hablamos de ti, él se limita a comentar la infinidad de formas en las que te hará sufrir.

—Cualquiera diría que Daphne le importaba.

—Más bien lo que le importa es que lo humillaras delante de todos sus amigos. Normalmente es él el que se ríe de los demás pero, bueno, eso ya lo sabes por experiencia, ¿no? —Apoyé la espalda sobre la estantería y enarqué una ceja—. No has venido hasta aquí para que le haga saber de tu parte que estás muy arrepentido, supongo.

—En absoluto. He venido para hacer negocios.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, se puso la mochila sobre los muslos y revolvió con aire experto en su interior. Sonaba como si llevara en ella de todo menos libros.

—Condones, ¿no? —murmuró. Lo miré sorprendido porque hubiera adivinado lo que quería, así que explicó—: Malfoy me pidió unos en su cumpleaños, supuse que los demás no tardaríais.

—¿De dónde los sacas? —Me sentí estúpido al poco de preguntarlo. Era obvio que no era un material precisamente difícil de encontrar fuera del castillo.

—De cualquier droguería, por supuesto. Podrías haberlos comprado en Hogsmeade durante la próxima excursión, yo suelo pillar de allí la mayoría. Algunos para uso privado —ensanchó la sonrisa— y otros para todos aquellos demasiado vergonzosos, o ansiosos, como para adquirirlos por ellos mismos.

—Miles, te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

La voz era de Daphne. Ambos nos giramos y la vimos cerca de la entrada, caminando con pasos rápidos y siendo perseguida por Bletchley y por su cara de enfado. O de retrasado mental. O de ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo te he dicho que me la suda que quieras o no quieras. Vamos a hablar.

—Malfoy me pidió una caja de tres —siguió diciendo Pucey aunque yo mantuviera los ojos clavados en ella. Parecía extrañamente agobiada, pasando a zancadas frente a la mesa de la bibliotecaria y obcecada en no mirar hacia el chico que seguía gritándole cada vez más fuerte—. Aunque, en vista del panorama, estoy seguro de que tú sabrás aprovechar la caja de doce.

—Hm… —contesté automáticamente, sin hacerle ningún caso.

—Más te vale decirle a tu amiguito que deje de inventar cosas si no quiere acabar mal. Daph. ¡Daphne! ¡DAPHNE!

El alarido fue demasiado para Pince, que bajó de las escaleras sobre las que comprobaba una de las filas más altas de una estantería y se dirigió hacia él señalándole con un dedo furibundo y arrugado.

—¡Silencio! ¡Esto es una biblioteca, jovencito! ¡Aquí se viene a estudiar y a estar en contacto con el conocimien…!

—Cállese de una vez. ¡Daphne! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¡DAPHNE!

Sonreí. Lo tenía claro si pensaba que darle órdenes iba a servir para algo más que para que ella se esforzara por hacer justo lo contrario. Mientras la Slytherin nos pasaba de largo sin siquiera mirarnos, la bibliotecaria echaba a empellones al exaltado novio.

—Diría que Miles está teniendo unos días de mierda —comentó tranquilamente Pucey—, pero la verdad es que ayer se lo pasó de fábula. Antes de que se enterara de que te habías metido en las bragas de su novia y antes, también, de que Crabbe y Goyle lo molieran a palos. —Me acerqué intentando parecer casual al extremo de nuestro pasillo y eché un vistazo en la dirección por la que había seguido Daphne. No la vi por ningún lado—. Bragas en las que creo que quieres seguir metiéndote. Son cinco sickles. —Le miré de reojo y vi que me tendía una caja algo más grande que la que tenía Malfoy.

—Eh… sí, vale. —Revolví en el bolsillo y le di el dinero.

Mi plan de fingir que me daba todo lo mismo no estaba marchando precisamente a pedir de boca. Igual que no pude evitar sonreír cuando Daphne desdeñó a Bletchley, no podía evitar tener la necesidad de ir hacia donde ella estaba.

Por el camino, volvieron a mi cabeza un millón de excusas y de posibles conversaciones y apenas me cupieron la apatía o la sensación de ridiculez. Sólo había ansiedad. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando que ésta sólo tenía que ver con el sexo pero esa idea, sumada a aquella caja de condones que apretaba a través del bolsillo, me tranquilizó.

Podía manejar las ganas de follar mucho mejor que el hecho de que una parte de mí quisiera saber qué había pasado. Qué iba a pasar. Qué quería que pasara. Esa parte de mí disentía con el Monstruo, pero ambos estábamos de acuerdo en tirárnosla.

Giré hacia la izquierda en la sección de "Ciencias no mágicas" y la vi sentada en la mesa, balanceando las piernas cruzadas. No lloraba, por supuesto. Esperaba.

Y cuando movió la cabeza en mi dirección y curvó los labios hasta formar una sonrisa taimada, adiviné qué —o a quién— esperaba.

Todas esas posibles conversaciones imaginadas minutos antes perdieron el sentido. Supe entonces lo que ya tendría que haber sabido de haberle prestado atención a lo que me siseaba un Monstruo al oído: ni ella me echaría nada en cara, ni yo le pediría explicaciones. Si le había dolido, se lo guardaría y, si se le torcía el humor, me lo haría pagar con intereses. Y a mí no me debía importar en absoluto nada relacionado con Bletchley.

Confieso que en este punto de la historia mis cambios de parecer en lo referente a Daphne me sacaban de quicio. También confieso que no dediqué tiempo a analizarlos y que culpaba a esa chica voluble y complicada.

Todo lo que os explicaré a continuación lo averigüé bastante después. De haberlo sabido en ese momento, cuando el asunto del Monstruo me ponía tan a la defensiva, me habría resistido de algún modo. Y él lo sabía. Había aprendido que susurrarme al oído no surtía efecto, que me esforzaría por hacer justo lo contrario a lo que sugiriera.

Dejó de hablarme pero, en ningún momento, dejó de permanecer a mi lado.

Ahora sé que la parte de mí que agonizaba al imaginarla con otro era aquella a la que yo reconocía como _Theodore_. También sé que fue el Monstruo el que supo que nada de eso importaba.

Yo quería su cuerpo. El Monstruo quería su alma. Y, entre los dos, lo quisimos todo.

Estar con ella era fácil cuando ambos coincidíamos. Pero cuando diferíamos, como en lo referente a Bletchley, luchábamos por imponerle nuestras ideas al otro. Por hacérselas llegar a Daphne. Él se había mantenido al margen cuando fui a buscarla porque, aunque creyera que me equivocaba en el motivo, prefería dejarme tranquilo para que no diera media vuelta y saliera de allí. Sin embargo, cuando la tuvo en frente me hizo a un lado a empujones para ponerse el primero y evitar que actuara como un adolescente celoso e imbécil.

Y yo no me daba cuenta. No me daba cuenta de cuándo era el protagonista y de cuándo era el espectador porque, con Daphne, ambos éramos lo mismo. Aquella parte de mí a la que yo llamaba _Theodore_, la que creía que era yo, y un Monstruo.

A lo mejor si ella me hubiera avisado habría podido cambiar algo. Lo dudo, como mucho hubiera sido capaz de retrasarlo. Sin embargo Daphne no dijo nada nunca. A pesar de las evidentes incongruencias en mi forma de ser o de pensar, no dejó de mirarme de esa forma.

Como si todo aquello fuera normal. Como si todo aquello fuera _yo_.

Quizá aún no lo entendáis. Quizá nunca lleguéis a hacerlo.

—¿Has venido a por algún libro? —casi ronroneó.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Oh, sí. A por uno de… —eché un vistazo en derredor—. Mecánica. Me fascina.

Soltó una risita que se hizo cómplice de mi media sonrisa. Entre ella y la siguiente frase, enterrados en esos ojos verdes y rasgados, estaban todas las disculpas y todos los reproches, todas las promesas y todas las advertencias.

—¿Por qué son así las cosas?

Chasqueé la lengua mientras el Monstruo me acercaba con lentitud a Daphne.

—Porque tú quieres que lo sean. —Estando en frente, le separé con inexpresividad las rodillas y me acoplé entre ellas—. Porque si no sucediera todo de este modo no serías infeliz, y necesitas alimentarte de esa infelicidad, regodearte en ella para seguir estando deprimida. —Agaché la cabeza y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya para susurrarle sobre la boca—: Si dejaras de estar deprimida tendrías que salir al mundo y vivir. Y harías cualquier cosa para evitar vivir, destrozarías todo lo que tuvieras a tu alrededor por el simple hecho de no aburrirte y tener tiempo de pensar que quizá haya llegado la hora de seguir adelante.

Sin negar mis palabras, me agarró del cinturón y me acercó aún más a ella.

* * *

—Explíquense.

El despacho de Snape estaba a oscuras, iluminado apenas por las llamas que ardían en la chimenea. El sol que todavía debía brillar en el exterior no parecía tener cabida entre todos esos recipientes de pociones, de ingredientes o en los que flotaban de manera tétrica criaturas cuyos nombres era mejor desconocer.

El Jefe de nuestra Casa permanecía impávido, con los dedos de ambas manos cruzados sobre la renegrida mesa tras la que nos observaba.

Daphne y yo estábamos al otro lado, sentados en dos sillas apolilladas e incómodas de terciopelo verde. Miré de reojo a la chica y vi que tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos, dejándome a mí todo el peso de la conversación. Fantástico.

No es que hubiera mucho que decir, lo básico lo había comentado —a gritos— Pince cuando nos llevó a rastras hacia el despacho del profesor. Severus Snape era un hombre parco a la hora de pedir que nos justificáramos, escasez que nosotros le agradecíamos en silencio; sin embargo, y a pesar de que normalmente su parcialidad supusiera que pasara por alto infinidad de infracciones de los Slytherin, parecía que esa ocasión no tendríamos tanta suerte.

Imponía, con sus túnicas negras que ondulaban tras las esquinas y sus ojos casi opacos. Aún así, para muchos de nosotros fue una figura paternal tras la que escudarnos, alguien dispuesto a aconsejarnos de manera escueta pero acertada.

Pero yo no buscaba un consejo. Es más, no quería ningún tipo de consejo que pudiera darme sobre el tema. Quería salir de allí, de esa habitación que alguna vez había visitado y que tantas otras visitaría, una que me había hecho sentir cómodo pero que en ese momento parecía encoger. A la claustrofobia se unió la sensación de pequeñez. Me vi como un crío que había roto un jarrón, esperando la reprimenda de su madre.

No me gustó, así que erguí la espalda y lo miré enarcando la ceja. Una actitud de rebeldía adolescente bastante común y bastante lamentable, sí.

—¿Quiere los detalles?

—Señor Nott, le recomiendo seguir el mudo consejo de la señorita Greengrass y fingir arrepentimiento. ¿Se puede saber —siseó, pronunciando de tal manera que parecía acariciar las palabras, algo que todo miembro de su Casa sabía que era una pésima señal— por qué lo hicieron?

Podría haberme valido del sarcasmo, haber explicado el motivo fisiológico por el cual a la bibliotecaria casi le dio un infarto, pero ese tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas. No creo que intentara que nos sintiéramos avergonzados, parecía furioso por el hecho de tener que lidiar con esa situación que podríamos haber evitado de haber hecho lo que hace todo el mundo: buscar un lugar propicio.

No lo habíamos hecho y él tenía que cargar con dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas cuando tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como, por ejemplo, el reencuentro con Igor Karkarov y el desconcertante escozor en la vieja cicatriz que los unía.

Fue Daphne la que decidió terminar con la agonía. Se tragó todo su orgullo y fingió, tan bien como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, poniendo una cara de pena y apocamiento digna de admiración.

—Le prometo que no pasó nada, profesor. —Algo que no habría podido decir de no habernos descubierto Pince—. Lamentamos haberle molestado, no volverá a suceder.

Mientras que yo no solía mentir, Daphne lo hacía con frecuencia y disfrutaba de ello. Al único al que nunca mentía era a mí, y sólo porque apuñalarme con la verdad le producía una satisfacción que rayaba en lo obsceno.

Por supuesto que no lamentábamos haberle molestado. Yo lamenté la interrupción justo cuando la mano de Daphne estaba perdida dentro de mis calzoncillos y la mía hurgaba a través de sus bragas. Acabar en ese despacho fue una putada, pero ni siquiera me arrepentía por ello y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco.

Por otro lado, obviamente volvería a suceder. Algo que posiblemente supiéramos las tres personas que estábamos en esa habitación.

Salimos del despacho con veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Un precio que, francamente, no me importaba pagar. Después de tres años consecutivos, ya me había hecho una idea de que Gryffindor ganaría la Copa de las Casas pasara lo que pasara. Ese año, aunque fuéramos en cabeza, Potter acabaría no muriéndose en aquel absurdo Torneo y Dumbledore decidiría premiarle con dos millones de puntos por seguir insoportablemente vivo.

Cuando cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas y dimos apenas tres pasos, a Daphne se le escapó una risita. La miré, asombrado, y vi que se estaba esforzando por no estallar en carcajadas. Empezaba a ponerse roja, mientras se tapaba la boca y respiraba hondo.

Acabó explotando. Yo alcé ambas las cejas, viéndola tan fuera de sí. Riéndose de verdad.

—¿Qué? —inquirí metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a andar.

Daphne me seguía, intentando reponerse pero con esa sonrisa apretada tras la que seguía habiendo toneladas de histerismo. Pese a su habitual impasibilidad, esa vista al despacho de Snape no la había dejado indiferente.

—¿Conoces a alguien más al que le hayan quitado puntos por enrollarse encima de una mesa de la biblioteca?

—No. —Mire al techo antes de mirarla a ella de reojo, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación. Se me escapó sin querer un asomo de sonrisa—. Deberíamos hablar con Skeeter para que escribiera acerca de ello en El Profeta.

—Oh, sí. Y después le regalarías un ejemplar a Miles, ¿no? —se burló—. Me estaba gritando hace un rato que últimamente hablas mucho con él.

—Tenemos mucho en común.

Rió ante mi salida, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a hablar cinco minutos después, tras cruzar las escaleras de entrada del castillo y dirigirnos hacia la Sala Común.

—Estos meses han sido como una pesadilla. —Cortó el silencio con esas palabras, pero el sonido de sus zapatos siguió restallando contra el suelo. Parecía que seguir caminando hacia nuestro rincón en las mazmorras significaba algo para ella, algo importante—. Se dice que las peores pesadillas son aquellas que no sabes que lo son, que te aterrorizan sin que tengas la certeza de que al abrir los ojos todo ese dolor y ese miedo habrán sido producto de tu imaginación. No es cierto. Las peores pesadillas son las que desde un primer momento te advierten de lo que son, las que te hacen disfrutarlas y hundirte más y más en ellas, deseando con todas tus fuerzas no despertar jamás.

—Y, sin embargo, despiertas. Tan sólo para tener que enfrentarte a algo aún peor: la realidad.

Giró la cara hacia mí, sin detenerse, y comenzó a susurrar al tiempo que la sonrisa le trepaba por las mejillas:

—He hecho cosas espantosas, Theodore. Cosas que hasta a mí me parecen espantosas. ¿Quieres que te las cuente?

Siempre había sido igual, desde que éramos unos críos. Cada vez que Daphne hacía o pensaba algo horrible, venía a mí para compartir su secreto. Y yo la escuchaba, deleitándome con cada una de las atrocidades que siseaba a media voz.

No acudía en busca de consuelo. Tampoco parecía esperar que la entendiera, aunque le complacía que eso sucediera. Quizá ella ya supiera que no podría corromperme, hiciera o dijera lo que fuera. Quizá le hiciera sentir mejor saber que yo siempre sería peor.

—Por supuesto.

Comenzó a hablar, con la mirada perdida en el techo de piedra y el ruido de sus pasos marcándole el compás.

—He abandonado a Pansy cuando sabía que me necesitaba. La he oído llorar al otro lado del dosel y me he dado la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo y soñando que no importaba.

—¿Y? —No trataba de reconfortarla, nada más lejos. Tampoco me lo habría permitido de haber sido así—. Parkinson es fuerte, mucho más de lo que los demás pensáis. Mucho más que tú. Siempre se levanta, aunque nadie esté allí para ayudarla.

Era un hecho. Me cayera mejor o peor esa chica, fue la única que reconoció a viva voz desde un principio lo que quería. Y que luchó por ello sin apoyarse en nadie, esforzándose aunque fuera en vano. No me malinterpretéis, personalmente considero ese ahínco una pérdida de tiempo, pero no por ello es menos loable.

—Es posible, pero no entiendes lo que implica que le haya rechazado. No tenía que hacer nada, bastaba con que le hiciera saber que estaba allí. Y la que necesitaba ese gesto no era ella, sino yo. —Suspiró largamente antes de seguir bajando por las escaleras—. Es absurdo, pero me hace estar conectada con el mundo. Con la realidad que me rodea. La amistad de Pansy me hace sentir persona. Cuando me enfado, cuando la envidio, cuando la escucho. Cuando me duele.

—Qué empatía más inesperada —me burlé, esbozando media sonrisa—. ¿Intentas hacerme creer a estas alturas que eres una buena persona?

—No seas absurdo. —Soltó una risita, dejando claro que no tenía nada que ver—. Tengo mi propio concepto de amistad.

—Un concepto egoísta. Sí, eso encaja mejor contigo.

—Supongo. Mi dolor no es una reacción refleja al suyo, es el producto de una ecuación. Si está Pansy, hay dolor como resultado. Contarle cosas que pienso hace reales esos pensamientos, escuchar las cosas que piensa ella hace real al resto del mundo. Me hace ver que existe algo más. Y, si no está, el resultado de la ecuación soy yo. Solo yo. Siempre he pensado que era independiente, que podía dejarlo todo atrás de ser necesario, y quizá pueda. Pero no pensé que sería tan abominable el peso de la soledad, que me asfixiaría de mí misma.

—En ese caso, Pansy podría ser cualquiera. Es sustituible.

—Pansy ha estado ahí antes de que pueda recordar cuándo apareció.

Rodé los ojos únicamente para molestarla. En realidad sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Igual que Malfoy, Goyle o Crabbe.

—E igual que tú, lo sé. Pero cada uno tenéis un papel diferente en mi vida. Pansy me conecta y, no, no podría ser cualquiera. Si me paro a pensarlo, la mayor parte del tiempo la encuentro insoportable. Con sus conversaciones que se vuelven un bucle sin principio ni fin acerca de Draco, con sus llantos y su voz chillona. Sin embargo, está ahí. Está dentro y no sale. —Hizo una mueca mientras se agarraba el uniforme a la altura del pecho—. Es desagradable, humillante. Supongo que la quiero.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Daphne Greengrass era la única persona a la que conocía que podía describir el amor de una manera tan repulsiva y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que comprendiera la sensación.

Sólo supe que odié con toda el alma porque ella le puso un nombre a los síntomas. Antes de eso se había llamado Daphne, más tarde amor. Daba igual porque sabía lo que era. Cuando después escuché las descripciones de la afección en boca de Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy o incluso Crabbe no reconocí mis síntomas.

Era diferente. Supuse que esa enfermedad tendría tantas variantes como personas capaces de contraerla.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? —Retomé, sin borrar la mueca burlona—. ¿También los quieres?

—Es probable. —Me miró de reojo unos instantes antes de añadir—: Igual que tú, aunque no quieras verlo o no tengas la capacidad de hacerlo. Y ellos te quieren a ti, por mucho que no lo entiendas. Nos unen demasiadas cosas. —Arqueé la ceja, así que ejemplificó—: Quizá si no hubiéramos coincidido en la misma Casa y en el mismo círculo social, aborrecería a Draco. Pero hay demasiados hilos que nos unen. Hilos tejidos con secretos, algunos grandes mentiras y otros grandes verdades. Ahora lo miro y veo el abrazo rápido que me dio cuando en segundo todos nos despreciaban y yo me encerré en un baño a llorar. Veo cómo después farfulló tonterías y se marchó de allí para decirle a Gregory que lo había hecho para comprobar si me habían crecido las tetas. Y veo otras muchas cosas cuando pienso en los demás. Y me agobia esa sensación; antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que me fuera, había deseado librarme de ella. Pero cuando desapareció, me sentí abominablemente vacía. Qué —apuntó con presunción—, ¿piensas que hubiera encajado mejor en Hufflepuff con toda esa pantomima suya de la lealtad?

—Nada más lejos. —Hice un gesto exagerado con la mano, desechando la idea—. Si hubieras acabado en Hufflepuff, algo imposible desde el principio, habrías destruido todo cuanto hubieras tocado.

—Gracias.

—Un placer. ¿Y qué me dices de Zabini?

—Eso deberías responderlo tú, ¿no crees? Blaise no está en ninguno de nosotros porque él no consiente que eso pase. El único al que se ha permitido infectar, por utilizar una de esas metáforas que tanto te gustan, es a ti.

Pensé el modo en el que el moreno se comportaba con los demás y tuve que darle la razón a Daphne. Apenas tenía relación con Crabbe y Goyle más allá de un par de bromas, ni qué decir de la que mantenía con Malfoy, que lo odiaba abiertamente. Con Greengrass tonteaba, pero igual que lo hacía con el resto de la gente que le rodeaba, sin necesidad de que le importara en lo más mínimo el objeto de su seducción —que no lo hacía—. Y con Parkinson era aún más ridículo: cada vez que ella estaba delante, se esforzaba por demostrarle que toda la mentira con la que se cubría era lo único que había en él.

—¿Y bien? —insistió la Slytherin, mofándose—, ¿le quieres? ¿El taciturno Theodore aprecia al mentiroso Blaise?

—Es mi amigo —reconocí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella soltó una carcajada fría y me miró con una incredulidad aderezada con malicia.

—¿Tu amigo? Qué bonito. —En parte estaba celosa. Seguramente ya lo supiera, pero que yo lo admitiera sin problemas cuando me había costado tanto admitir lo que sentía por ella le escoció. Por otra parte quería putearme, como siempre que le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo—. Parece que no has perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia. Y dime, Theodore, ¿te has divertido mucho con tu nuevo amigo? ¿Habéis jugado a que la vida es maravillosa ahora que os tenéis el uno al otro?

—Tengo mi propio concepto de amistad —la emulé.

—¿Y con qué te ha comprado Blaise ese concepto? —adivinó—. ¿Habéis compartido muchos secretos?

—Oh, dalo por hecho. Sin embargo no hablábamos de mis secretos, sino de los tuyos.

Y me los contó sin titubear, lamiéndose el labio superior de manera insinuante. Me reconoció que salió con un chico completamente vulgar para sentirse parte de algo, logrando todo lo contrario. Me reconoció cómo siguió calentando a otros sin tener ningún remordimiento, a veces para que hicieran cosas por ella, otras por el placer de sentirse deseada. Incluso me dijo que una noche, estando Bletchley a punto de llegar a la habitación en la que ella le esperaba, le hizo una paja a Adrian Pucey.

—¿Te gustó?

Se rió por mi tono curioso, muy alejado del despectivo o asqueado que hubiera empleado la mayoría.

—Bueno —se quedó pensativa, acariciándose la boca con un dedo—, me gustó el antes y el después. Masturbar a un chico es bastante aburrido. Muy monótono.

—¿Y él qué dijo?

—De nada.

Enarqué la ceja, confundido. Esas palabras eran más propias de alguien como Malfoy que de alguien como él.

—Fui yo la que le pidió que me dejara hacerlo —explicó—. Cuando terminé le di las gracias y me respondió eso. Añadió que si alguna vez necesitaba algo más de él, no dudara en pedírselo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque podía hacerlo. Y porque no sabía y quería aprender. ¿No haces ningún comentario acerca de la traición de Adrian a Miles? Son amigos, recuerda.

—Yo tengo mi propio concepto de amistad —repetí—. No veo ninguna traición en lo que pasó. Simplemente le hiciste una paja a alguien.

—¿Y si en vez de eso me hubiera acostado con él?

Apareció en mi cabeza una idea. Una que yo creía que era mía, aunque no fuera así. Estaba borrosa, pero lo suficientemente afianzada a mi cerebro como para que leyera entre líneas que una infidelidad nada tenía que ver con unas bragas mojadas o un poco de semen.

—Entonces simplemente te habrías follado a alguien —respondí con aburrimiento.

Daphne me agarró de un brazo, acariciándolo con el pulgar a través de la tela.

—¿Y si saliera contigo y me follara a otro? —ronroneó—. ¿Pensarías entonces lo mismo?

—No sales conmigo, sales con Bletchley.

—Es cierto —respondió con simplicidad, sin sentir un ápice de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho en la biblioteca o por lo que hacía en ese momento—. ¿Y quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que deje a Miles para que salga contigo?

Algo dentro de mí esbozó una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos.

—¿Por qué iba a querer algo así? Mientras tenga lo que necesito de ti, me da igual con quién salgas.

—Me haces sentir como una puta —comentó con tranquilidad. No estaba en absoluto ofendida ni se esforzaba en aparentar estarlo.

Me reí suavemente, con cinismo, antes de responder mirándola de soslayo:

—No te he pagado.

Daphne rió conmigo antes de darme un tirón al brazo del que se sujetaba para que nos detuviéramos. Estábamos a pocos metros de nuestra Sala Común, con una mazmorra oscura, húmeda y fría como escenario. No teníamos público, éste nos esperaba al otro lado del hueco que había en la pared, deseoso de que fingiéramos nuestra vida para ellos.

Querrían comentar el guión que esa niña aburrida inventó, carcajearse y llorar en las partes que esa cría de ojos verdes había compuesto para que lo hicieran.

Pero Daphne, antes de salir ante su público a recibir ovaciones por sus mentiras, me arrastró hasta el camerino para exigirme las verdades. Por un momento pareció que le daba lo mismo que nadie más que yo estuviera mirándola.

—Y entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Se apoyó contra la pared, esperando. Tendiéndome un guión metafórico para que esa vez fuera yo el que lo escribiera. Me aproximé, y aunque puedo asegurar que fui yo el que le alzó la barbilla y le acarició los labios con la boca entreabierta, fue el Monstruo el que después la besó como si quisiera devorarla.

Fue él el que le agarró de una pierna para anclarla a mi cintura, el que la aplastó con mi cuerpo y el que le gruñó con urgencia en la garganta. Fueron de él la ansiedad y el deseo, el odio que burbujeaba en mis venas haciendo que me abrasara por dentro.

Porque ese Monstruo que había bajo la cama de un niño asustado, que susurraba con voz pegajosa cosas horribles sobre el sufrimiento y la sangre, también estaba enamorado de ella.

He dicho que yo quería su cuerpo, que él quería su alma. En realidad no es tan sencillo. Los dos quisimos ambas partes, el problema es que durante un tiempo tuvimos conceptos diferentes de posesividad. Sentimos que nos pertenecía, pero de distinta forma.

Eso fue lo que lo complicó todo.

Daphne se separó de mí, jadeante y con una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Es esto lo único que quieres?

Asentí antes de volver a besarle el cuello. Noté en los labios el zumbido de su garganta cuando murmuró que era un mentiroso.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ha hecho muchas estupideces a lo largo de su vida. Muchísimas. A pesar de todo, él afirma con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan suya que no se arrepiente de ninguna.

Miente, por supuesto. Quizá no se arrepintiera de haberse deformado la piel con sus intenciones, de haber aceptado la responsabilidad de un asesinato, de no haber denunciado la identidad de Potter cuando lo llevaron a su mansión. Quizá ni siquiera se arrepienta de los gritos que sacó a fuerza de varita, ni de los vómitos que no pudo contener después. No estoy seguro.

Pero sé, se empeñe o no en negárselo a él y al mundo, que al menos hubo una estupidez que en el mismo momento en la que la estaba cometiendo deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estarla haciendo.

Sé que fue el ego el que espoleó su discurso, el que no le permitió parar y el que se regodeó con toda la atención que despertó. Sé también que esa conciencia que rara vez sacaba a la superficie lloraba al fondo de su alma, chillándole que no fuera un imbécil.

Pero la voz de su ego, que arrastraba las palabras exactamente igual que él, fue más fuerte que la de su conciencia, que sonaba como una niña morena con el corazón roto.

—Os lo juro. —Siseaba más de lo normal, como hacía siempre que hablaba de algo morboso. Había Slytherin de todos los cursos riéndole la gracia y murmurando comentarios que salían a través de sonrisas pérfidas. La multitud de curiosos que había a su alrededor parecía haberse incrementado desde que me había ido un par de horas antes a la biblioteca—. Se la metió entera.

Miles Bletchley era uno de esos curiosos. Estaba sentado junto a Terence Higgs y Adrian Pucey, escuchando con atención al rubio y soltando carcajadas desagradables de cuando en cuando. Incluso Marcus Flint, que aborrecía abiertamente a Malfoy, estaba allí de pie, tras unos novatos de primer curso que se daban codazos en las costillas.

—¿De qué va esto? —preguntó Daphne cuando entramos en la Sala Común a través del hueco de la pared.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ni idea.

No habíamos avanzado ni dos pasos cuando Malfoy, vitoreado por su público, continuó hablando.

—Fue ella la que me dijo que quería hacerlo. —Mentía. No supe de qué estaba hablando, pero el modo en el que arqueaba ambas cejas y repasaba las expresiones de los presentes buscando signos de sospecha me lo dejaron claro—. Prácticamente me lo suplicó, ¿sabéis? Yo dudé porque, en fin, es Pansy Parkinson… —Tracey Davis soltó una carcajada maliciosa y Malfoy sonrió complacido cuando vio que otros la seguían—. Acabé aceptando porque me dio pena verla tan desesperada.

Mientras relataba al detalle el modo en que ella le bajó los pantalones y se la chupó sucedieron varias cosas.

La primera de ellas fue que Bletchley, al comentar algo con Pucey y Higgs, nos localizó. Miraba a Daphne y a mí alternativamente y su cara pasó de la mofa al odio en décimas de segundo. Acabó fijándose sólo en la Slytherin, que permanecía impasible a mi izquierda, y me pregunté con curiosidad qué pensaba hacer él cuando ni Crabbe ni Goyle estaban a la vista.

Observé de soslayo a Daphne y me fijé en que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios. El horror y la sorpresa de su expresión me llamó la atención, así que seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y me encontré con Parkinson.

Permanecía de pie con la mano en la barandilla, inmóvil como una estatua. No supe descifrar su expresión, jamás había visto a esa chica ruidosa y chillona tan tranquila. No estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, su ceño ni siquiera se había fruncido o elevado a causa del enfado o el asombro. No parecía ella y, al mismo tiempo, supe que era ella.

—¿Y te gustó? —preguntó Higgs.

—Qué dices, qué asco. —Escuche la risa seca de Malfoy y cómo ésta parecía estallar en la cara de Parkinson—. Tuve que mirar hacia un lado y pensar en otra tía para correrme, si no, habríamos seguido ahí hasta que nos graduáramos.

Parkinson cerró los ojos un segundo, tomó aire y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, empezó a bajar los pocos peldaños que le quedaban para llegar a la Sala Común.

Cuando Malfoy la vio la carcajada se le atragantó en el pecho. Palideció, y una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la espalda. Las pupilas se le dilataban, pero no se apartaban de la figura de aquella chica, aunque cada vez se desenfocara más. Se iba nublando al tiempo que su conciencia pataleaba en su interior, insultándole a gritos.

Una vez Parkinson estuvo ahí, a la vista de todos, siguió caminando hacia el grupo en el que Malfoy permanecía en el centro. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la estancia, que se había quedado momentáneamente en silencio. Mantuvo la cabeza alta y la espalda erguida, aún cuando después del estupor general empezaron a estallar las carcajadas.

La señalaban. Incluso algunos se atrevieron a tocarla mientras pasaba por su lado, como si quisieran encadenarla más tiempo a esa humillación.

Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Daphne cuando intentó ir hacia ella y negué con la cabeza. Observé con fascinación la escena, todos los insultos escupidos que parecían resbalar sobre la piel de esa chica. La vi enrome a pesar de medir apenas metro y medio, impávida a pesar de ser la que antes perdía el control en cualquier ocasión.

—Pansy, ¿te lo tragaste? —Se burló Bole, con una sonrisa pérfida—. Si te quedaste con sed ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

No fue a ella a la que le tembló la barbilla ni a la que se le tensó después la mandíbula. Fue a Malfoy que, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo en silencio. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y siguieron más y más comentarios como ese. Y peores, mucho peores. Venían de miembros de su Casa, conocidos y desconocidos, gente con la cual ella se había sentido cómoda en un castillo lleno de enemigos.

—Te llamaría puta —Tracey Davis era la que parecía disfrutar más de aquella escena, jamás había soportado a Parkinson—, pero sabiendo cómo eres seguro que fuiste tú la que ofreció el dinero y no al revés.

Higgs hizo un gesto con la boca, como si estuviera comiéndose una polla, que la Slytherin ni siquiera vio.

Se paró a medio metro de Malfoy, que seguía callado. Él, al que todos miraban esperando su reacción, intentó sin mucho éxito esbozar una mueca de superioridad, esa que empleaba cuando se metía con gente a la que consideraba inferior y disfrutaba con ello, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía la piel demasiado tirante.

Apretó los dientes, pero las comisuras siguieron temblándole, indecisas. Quería reírse de ella para contentar a su público y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que ese público se desvaneciera. Los cuchicheos empezaron a filtrarse entre las risas y los improperios, pero Parkinson los silenció con un gesto que ninguno de los presentes esperaba.

Posó la mano con suavidad en la mejilla de Malfoy. Como la madre que observa al niño que ha hecho algo mal, que sabe que se arrepiente por ello. Lo más trágico de toda la escena no fue que el chico al que quería la hubiera humillado de esa forma, que se hubiera burlado junto a sus compañeros de ese amor. Lo más triste fue que ella llegó a comprender por qué lo había hecho y que, aún así, no pudo aceptarlo.

Lo miró, con esos ojos que eran demasiado pequeños, y trató de disculparse por no poder seguir adelante. Y esa mirada le dolió más a Malfoy que el bofetón que restalló después contra su cara.

El rubio pudo haber evitado que ella le golpeara, pudo haberse ahorrado que le girara la cara y le dejara una marca roja en esa piel más pálida que de costumbre. Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó así después, con el cuello expuesto y la mirada perdida, mientras ella susurró en un silencio asfixiante:

—Te quiero.

Daphne tragó saliva y me cogió de la mano. Sus dedos temblaban aunque los apretara contra los míos. Yo me di cuenta entonces de que estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa anonadada y complacida, una sonrisa orgullosa. Agradecida.

—Y te hubiera querido siempre.

Pansy Parkinson, la que siempre lloraba, gritaba, reía. La que siempre pensé que era demasiado humana para pertenecer a una Casa como la nuestra, me enseñó qué era Slytherin.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse o burlarse por una declaración de ese calibre susurrada en una situación como aquella. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, incómodos, sintiendo que sobraban en esa escena. Tracey Davis intentó decir algo, pero Millicent Bulstrode se puso un dedo en los labios para acallarla.

—Dámelo —ordenó Parkinson, extendiendo la mano con la que había abofeteado al rubio.

No hizo falta que explicara nada, Malfoy comprendió a qué se refería. Sin mirarla, se quitó el anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda. Ése que tenía forma de serpiente que ella le había regalado mucho antes de entrar en Hogwarts, mucho antes de saber que todo acabaría así.

Cuando dejó caer la joya en la palma de la chica, giró la cara en su dirección, justo para ver cómo ella arrojaba el anillo y todo lo que éste simbolizaba hacia otra esquina de la Sala Común. Lo tiró con todas las fuerzas que no tuvo para gritarle, y a él le sentó como una segunda bofetada.

Parkinson se marchó cuando el sonido del metal aún tintineaba en el suelo de piedra. Desanduvo lo andado con la misma expresión impertérrita, y la gente no empezó a hablar hasta que su figura se perdió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Primero se miraron los unos a los otros y, después, todos los pares de ojos que había en la estancia se clavaron en la figura aún inmóvil de Malfoy. Él tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, y fingió demasiado mal que todos esos ojos no se le clavaban en la conciencia.

Subió el tono de los bisbiseos, perforándole los tímpanos como si esa niña morena le hubiera chillado su mudo _adiós_ al oído.

Al final no pareció poder soportarlo y se puso en pie de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia mí con zancadas largas.

—¡Nott! ¿No tenías que decirme algo? —mintió.

Aunque esos ojos grises y helados no admitieran réplica, la tuvieron.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fruncí los labios, aparentando que pensaba—. No lo recuerdo.

—¡Vamos!

Daphne me miró y suspiró negando con la cabeza. Me soltó la mano, que había mantenido asida hasta el momento, y se marchó en la dirección en la que se había perdido su amiga minutos antes.

Salí por el hueco de la pared en pos de Malfoy y lo seguí tranquilamente cuando se alejó por el corredor oscuro. Observé su espalda con curiosidad, preguntándome qué estaría pensando en ese momento, cuánto le escocería su estupidez.

No lo compadecí.

No porque se mereciera lo que había pasado, tampoco porque se lo hubiera tomado como un insulto. No lo hice porque nunca he sabido hacerlo, y porque no se trataba de eso.

Estaba allí. Quizá me hubiera llamado a mí por casualidad, porque ni Crabbe ni Goyle estaban cerca, quizá no. Pero si lo que esperaba eran mentiras, algo que dudaba, no iba a obtenerlas.

—Lo has jodido todo —murmuré, observando cómo apoyaba la espalda en una pared y se dejaba caer al suelo resbalando a trompicones por ella.

Me quedé de pie en frente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me recordó al momento en el baño de la habitación que vivimos al principio de ese curso, solo que las tornas habían cambiado.

Miré con desprecio cómo dejó los codos sobre las rodillas y mantuvo la cabeza baja. El flequillo le caía por la cara, tapándole los ojos.

Yo no iba a darle puñetazos. Iba a hacerle mucho, muchísimo más daño.

—Pero Parkinson te da igual, ¿verdad? —Acariciaba el veneno con la lengua antes de soltarlo mediante susurros que resonaron más que cualquier grito—. Siempre te ha dado igual. Te da igual que ahora esté tirada en su cama llorando hasta que se le sequen los ojos. O quizá eso te guste. Sí, es probable que disfrutes con la idea de que ella sufra y agonice porque hayas destruido lo único que le ha importado en su vida. Porque, qué más da. Es Parkinson, ni siquiera sabe hacer una mamada.

Se revolvió el pelo de la nuca con frustración y se me antojó patético. El desecho de un orgullo que antes no había cabido en ninguna habitación de ese castillo, hecho pedazos y arrastrado por un suelo lleno de mierda.

—De todos modos la echaste a patadas de tu lado haciéndole un favor. Te corriste en su boca, ¿no? Debería estar satisfecha, es todo un honor. El gran Draco Malfoy, que siempre la ha despreciado, permitió que ella se metiera su polla hasta la garganta.

—Cállate —siseó, con la voz rota y los dientes a punto de chirriar.

—Parkinson es horrenda. Menos mal que te has deshecho de ella, así otras chicas tendrán su oportunidad. ¿No te parece que es fea, Draco? —En ese momento no sabía si mis palabras le ayudaban o tenían el efecto contrario, pero salían a borbotones de mi boca sin que pudiera contenerlas. Disfruté cada punzada que provocaban, cada músculo que tensaban en el rubio—. Da hasta vergüenza ajena. Siempre dando vueltas a tu alrededor sin un ápice de amor propio. Y encima es soporíferamente fácil, ¿tuviste que mentirla para que accediera a chupártela? ¿Tuviste que reírte de ella diciéndole que la querías?

—¡CÁLLATE!

Se puso en pie y me empotró contra la pared de enfrente, agarrándome por el cuello. Pese a la presión y al dolor, una sonrisa cínica me bailó en las comisuras cuando le dije, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos:

—Yo estuve a punto de follármela, ¿lo sabías? —Los dedos se tensaron más, pero no me callé—. La tuve desnuda debajo de mí. En tu cumpleaños. Recuerdo que gemía. ¿Tú has escuchado cómo gime, Draco? ¿Has visto la cara que pone cuando lo hace?

Sacó la varita y me la clavó en el cuello, y a pesar de todo comencé a reírme.

—Cállate de una puta vez o te juro que te mataré —me amenazó.

Y le creí, aunque siguiera riendo. Vi cómo a través de esos ojos helados algo sufría y se revolvía, vi como ese algo trataba de pelear y vencer en una batalla que aún no estaba preparado para ganar.

—¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? —proseguí, con la voz estrangulada—. ¿Por qué no me la tiré?

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

Me escupió al chillarme a pocos centímetros de la cara, y desde esa nimia distancia aprecié cómo los ojos se le nublaron con mi siguiente frase:

—Porque no podía hacerle eso a ella. Porque sabía que se arrepentiría y sufriría después.

Me soltó, desencajado. La boca le temblaba, como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera el qué, y esos ojos borrosos que le escocían se abrieron de par en par. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, se sintió miserable. Al compararse con alguien como yo, con alguien al que aparentemente no le importaba nada, se creyó un monstruo.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar y, aunque lo consiguió, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse orgulloso por ello. Porque en ese instante fue consciente de todo lo que había pasado. Fue consciente de por qué le dolía, de por qué quería volver atrás y borrar todo lo sucedido.

Se alejó de mí a trompicones, con esa realidad dándole mazazos en la cabeza una y otra vez.

El entender la verdad hizo que se descabalara su mundo, que se rompieran todos los mapas que él seguía sin dudar, con una X marcando un destino que tenía su nombre y su apellido. Un nuevo sendero apareció ante él, al final del cual había una niña que suplicaba mientras lloraba que alguien la quisiera.

Pero aunque viera ese nuevo destino, aunque ya no pudiera negarse a sí mismo que existía, aún no estaba preparado para recorrerlo. Era demasiado escarpado y estaba demasiado oscuro.

Así que se quedó parado, sintiéndose perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Él, que siempre caminaba por delante del resto, guiando a otros, no tenía ni idea de a dónde debía dirigirse.

Toda la excitación que sentí por haberle vapuleado se evaporó y fue sustituido por imágenes en las que ese chico rubio me había tendido una mano. Recordé cuando me cedió uno de sus regalos en Navidad, cuando me enseñó a volar, cuando rompió un espejo en el que yo también me había perdido.

Le di la espalda para volver a la Sala Común y le dije antes de marcharme:

—Eres Draco Malfoy.

Guardé ese nuevo secreto en mi baúl, pero no lo hice para usarlo en un futuro, para cambiarlo por otro igual de valioso. Se lo guardé a él.

Para entregárselo cuando estuviera preparado para enseñarle al resto del mundo todo lo que significaba.

En ese momento yo aún no sabía siquiera si él sería capaz de reconocer esa verdad, aunque ya no pudiera dejar de verla. Lo que sí que sabía era que cuando ese chico volviera a entrar en la Sala Común, muchas horas después, lo haría con la cabeza alta y la sonrisa socarrona.

Al día siguiente le diría a los demás que ese "te quiero" que sonaba a despedida no le había importado, se reiría de ello entre codazos y conseguiría que todos le creyeran. Porque era Draco Malfoy.

Lo que no le diría a nadie es que se pasó toda la noche removiendo los muebles de la Sala Común en busca de un anillo que ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Zabini apareció veinte minutos después de que yo me acomodara en un sillón para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Se acercó a mí y, obviamente, le ofrecí intercambiar mi información sobre lo que había sucedido —excluyendo la posterior conversación con Malfoy— a cambio de ese encuentro que había tenido él tras el Baile con un francés.

No perdió la sonrisa cuando empecé relatando mi parte, ni siquiera cuando me explayé en los insultos que había recibido Parkinson y en cómo ella después se había declarado.

Pero mientras le tocaba a él contarme su secreto, al tiempo que me daba más detalles de los que necesitaba y se reía ante las muecas asqueadas que se me escapaban, permanecía agachado mirando bajo unos sillones. Los que estaban en la dirección en la que le dije que Parkinson había tirado el regalo que le hizo a Malfoy.

Al final sacó el anillo y lo examinó a la luz de la chimenea con aire crítico.

—Sigue siendo una horterada —apuntó.

—¿Entonces por qué lo coges?

—Te dije una vez que Pansy acabaría cansándose de las gilipolleces de Malfoy, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba. Lo hizo en tercero, el día en que fuimos juntos a Ravenclaw para hacer los recados que los alumnos mayores nos habían encomendado para poder participar en sus fiestas.

Sonreí.

—Sí. También recuerdo que dijiste después que cuando eso sucediera, tú estarías ahí para recogerla.

Lanzó el anillo al techo y volvió a atraparlo cuando cayó.

* * *

**NOTA**.

ODIO este capítulo. Lo odio con toda mi alma. De tantas veces que lo he leído, he acabado por memorizarlo y ya por mucho que cambiaba escenas, que borraba y reescribía (algo que, creedme he hecho más de una docena de veces), me sonaba igualmente a chino. Tenía ganas de decir todo lo que he dicho, claro, pero cuando ha llegado el momento de hacerlo se me ha hecho un mundo. La parte de Daphne, Theodore y el Monstruo se me atragantó durante semanas y pensaba dejarla reposar aún más, pero habría acabado publicando dentro de mil años y me habríais querido matar.

Me han ayudado mucho, muchísimo, mucho más que de costumbre, **Marya, Eme y Källa**. Sin ellas, juro y perjuro que me habría rendido y me habría decidido por un cambio de guión: Theodore sería un chico normal enamorado de una forma normal y viviría feliz y comería perdices con Daphne.

Pero nooo, claro. A mí me gusta complicarme.

En fin, chicos, no sé siquiera si ha quedado clara esa parte, que era la que tenía que quedar clara. Os voy a dar una explicación breve y parca del asunto pero, de todos modos, se irá viendo con ejemplos a medida que pasen los capítulos.

Tenemos a Theodore, que llama a esa parte de él adolescente _Theodore_. La llama así porque él cree que él es solo eso, ya sabéis. Bien, luego tenemos a la otra parte que, como siempre, es el Monstruo. Ambos están enamorados de Daphne, pero de forma distinta: el adolescente como un crío, estando celoso de otros y actuando de manera impulsiva (o algo así, recordad de quién hablamos). El Monstruo digamos que… la quiere como un adulto. Un adulto muy Slytherin.

El Theodore quiere su cuerpo porque es un adolescente hormonal. El Monstruo también se la quiere follar (obviamente), pero sabe que es más importante "su alma". O sea, lo que hay dentro de ella. Por eso, Theodore consideraría una infidelidad que ella se tirara a otro (porque se fija en su cuerpo, aunque no toméis eso como que es superficial, pensad en amores de chavales), y al Monstruo le da lo mismo.

Bien. Eso nos lleva a que el Monstruo y Theodore no están de acuerdo siempre. Los dos la quieren y a los dos les pone cachondos (XD), pero no actúan de la misma forma. Aquí viene el quid: se alternan. A veces "se hace con el control" uno y a veces el otro para estar con ella. Por eso es incongruente, por eso será más incongruente después (cuando no coincidan en algún punto). Daphne no dice nada porque para ella "todo" eso es Theodore, y Theodore no se entera porque: 1) está muy hormonal el niño, 2) no nota esos cambios cuando está con ella, ya que ella lo acepta y sabe cómo es.

Obviamente si se enterara de lo que está pasando en realidad se cabrearía y se iría, pero Don Monstruo es un tío listo que ha aprendido que decirle cositas al oído le pone nervioso y no consigue una mierda así.

¿Más o menos? Agr. Igual os he liado más. LO SIENTO. Prometo que si todo esto no os ha quedado claro en cinco capítulos, os lo explicaré haciendo dibujitos. O dejaré de escribir y me dedicaré al pastoreo, yo qué sé.

Bien, momento frustración OFF. Quitando eso, he adorado a Draco. También he querido matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo espachurrarlo. Aún así, por Salazar, que alguien me diga que puedo hacer las cosas fáciles, por una vez, y no volver todas las relaciones así de enrevesadas.

Vale, no hay manera. Son las cinco y media de la mañana y sigo de mala uva. Pues bien, mañana cuando me levante os contesto a los reviews, prometo que de mejor humor, y os digo todo lo que aprecio que a pesar de mis tramas incomprensibles sigáis ahí.

Ah, y escuchad la canción, que es súper bonita, mientras leéis la escena de Draco y Pansy.

Ale, un muac enfurruñado.


	27. Improvisando

_A __**Källa**__, por ayudarme a contar mi historia. Nuestra historia. Gracias._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: Me resistía a escogerla porque está en japonés. Sin embargo, **Källa** me ha hecho caer en la cuenta de que no había canción más Blaise para este punto de la historia. Canción que, por cierto, canta el Blaise que debería ser Blaise si Rowling no hubiera dicho que era negro. Os dejo aquí la traducción en castellano:

"_Te mostraré que te puedo proteger. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Destruiré todas tus penas. Para entonces enamorarte un poco más. Enamorarte, enamorarte…_

_Las palabras que te debería haber dicho son simplemente "te amo". Pero otra vez en mi cerebro surgen inconscientemente las instrucciones de un código solamente mío que no me permite decirlo."_

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

"_Kimi wo irodoru subete no youso wo boku ga mamotte mise you. Nani ga atte mo soba ni iyou. Kimi ga kanashimu subete no youso wa boku ga ubau kara. Mou sukoshi dake ai wo. Ai wo Ai wo._

_Afuredasu kotoba omoikitte itta "AISHITERU..." no hazu ga. Nou kara no shirei wo mata muishiki ni boku dake no angou ni kaete."_

Nishikido Ryo, CODE.

* * *

27_. Improvisando._

Debían ser cerca de las once cuando Daphne corrió el dosel de mi cama para colarse dentro. No sabía si los demás estaban o no dormidos y, sinceramente, viéndola con ese camisón de raso verde poco me importaba. Me incorporé sobre los codos y la saludé con una sonrisa de medio lado que ella correspondió mientras se acercaba a cuatro patas.

Me hizo sentir como un crío ansioso cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me quitó la camiseta del pijama, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Y, si os soy sincero, durante un instante me gustó la sensación. El nerviosismo y la anticipación me parecieron tan banales, tan humanos, que me resultaron refrescantes. Tuve ganas de reírme a carcajadas, y lo hubiera hecho si ella no me hubiera besado.

Movió sus labios sobre los míos con parsimonia, como si el tiempo nos perteneciera y no hubiera un motivo por el cual apresurarse. Por primera vez me dejé hacer, flotando en aquella extraña calma. Sólo estaba Theodore. Y para él, sólo estaba Daphne.

Solo Daphne. Quise participar en aquel beso y no pude, como si alguien me hubiera vaciado, sacando todas mis fuerzas y sustituyéndolas por helio. Moví los brazos y los apoyé en sus muslos pero, durante el proceso, noté cómo temblaban. Incluso cuando estuvieron encima de ella, todos y cada uno de los dedos se convulsionaban en tics nerviosos.

Entreabrí los párpados y vi cómo ella seguía marcando el ritmo. Parecía que estuviera jugando con un muñeco. Nunca me había sentido así, tan vacío, tan expuesto. Tan frágil.

Entonces esa humanidad de la que había disfrutado dio paso al malestar. Faltaba algo. Algo importante, tan importante como el oxígeno entrando en mis pulmones. Entonces, aunque pudiera seguir respirando, empecé a hiperventilar por los nervios.

Lo necesitaba. No sabía el qué, pero necesitaba aquello que sentí que no estaba. Esa sustancia negra y pegajosa que me llenaba el alma, dándome fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa. La que hacía que mis músculos pesaran más, que mi voz sonara más alta. La que me completaba. Sin ella, era solo una cáscara. Una cáscara repleta de un puñado de miedo flotando en la inexperiencia y en las dudas.

Aparté a Daphne de un empujón y boqueé, con los pulmones pitándome por el esfuerzo. Sentí que me había quedado sordo. Oí a la chica acomodándose para mirarme mejor, su respiración pausada cuando se acercó mucho a mi cara y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Pero no oí nada dentro de mí.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí, Theodore, ¿qué sucede?

No me contestaba. Él no me contestaba. Parpadeé, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer. Pensé en esa cama rodeada de negrura, bajo la cual siempre me esperaba con aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Con los nervios de punta intenté llegar hasta ella pero no pude. El Monstruo no me dejó.

—¿Por qué me ignora? —La voz rota salía a trompicones entre los jadeos.

La Slytherin me agitó el hombro, tratando de sacarme de esa ensoñación al tiempo que murmuraba que nadie me estaba ignorando, que estaba justo ahí.

Entonces fijé la vista en esa chica y vi la sorpresa con la que recibió mi mirada aterrada. Creo que supo que frente a ella había un adolescente asustado del mundo y, sobre todo, de sí mismo. Creo, es más, que supo antes que yo que en ese momento me sentía solo.

El Monstruo no estaba esperando para ponerse en mi lugar, tampoco me susurraba palabras al oído aunque yo me esforzara por no escucharlas. Me había abandonado, perdiéndose en algún lugar dentro de mí mismo al que no podía acceder. Siempre eran de él la iniciativa y las palabras hirientes, los dedos que desabrochaban con urgencia y los mordiscos en el cuello.

Cuando intenté acostarme con Daphne en esa misma cama, me cedió el turno, pero permaneció a la espera, deseando que lo llamara para salir a escena. Y, antes de eso, había gritado a coro conmigo que la odiaba.

Pero en ese momento era sólo Theodore. Theodore se había enfrentado solo a muchas cosas, a muchas personas. Pero siempre le cabía la posibilidad de rendirse al Monstruo para que él siguiera adelante. Había querido estar solo y, antes de eso, había creído estarlo. Incluso en ese instante, no supo con certeza qué era lo que le pasaba. Simplemente notó que había un enorme hueco en su alma que le hacía hiperventilar del miedo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Daphne, intentando mirar a través de mí con esos ojos verdes.

—Que no sé quién soy.

Se quedó descolocada unos segundos pero, después, me mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa ladina y dijo:

—Yo tampoco sé quién soy, pero no importa. —Me repasó la columna con un dedo frío mientras continuaba—: Porque sé que tú sabes quién soy. Y yo sé quién eres.

La así de la cadera, acercándola más a mí. Quise besarla, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. No era que hubiera dos piezas que no encajaran es que, en ese instante, sólo había una pieza. Y esa pieza no podía moverse sin la otra.

No sé por qué hizo eso el Monstruo. Sólo nos concedió esa intimidad otra vez, a finales de ese mismo curso. Quizá fuera consideración, aunque lo dudo. Quizá sólo quería que supiera que, sin él, no era nada. Nadie.

—¿Quién soy?

Daphne me apartó el flequillo de los ojos y murmuró sobre mis labios:

—Un secreto.

Volvió a besarme, esa vez con fuerza, como si quisiera obligarme a no hundirme en aquella opresiva sensación de soledad. Me besó como tendría que besarla yo a ella, como si quisiera absorber mi miedo y paladear su sabor antes de ingerirlo.

Me arañó los brazos cuando me forzó a abrazarla, diciéndome con cada gesto brusco que estaba ahí, que no pensaba permitir que la olvidara. Espoleada por toda su soberbia, me prometió que interpretaría mi papel si yo lo necesitaba. Que sufriría si yo olvidaba cómo hacerlo, que ardería si yo me congelaba. Que mataría si mi mano temblaba.

Entonces volví a oír y a ver, mientras ella me intentaba devorar. Cerré los ojos y vi aquellas pupilas amarillentas, observándonos. Me concentré y escuché su risa pegajosa. Sentí cómo todo volvía a su lugar. Cómo mi cuerpo volvió a pesar a medida que se rellenaba de pesadillas, cómo dejaba de estar solo.

No sé de quién eran las órdenes que le llegaron a mi cerebro, puede que fueran de los dos, sólo sé que mis músculos se contrajeron de anticipación y que en mi estómago el horror volvió a bullir. Colé una mano por debajo de su camisón y la llevé con prisa hasta su pecho al tiempo que ella reía en mi garganta.

—¿Os hace un trío?

Nos giramos al mismo tiempo, descolocados, y vimos a Zabini entrando a través de las cortinas sin ningún tipo de pudor. Volvió a cerrarlas y se sentó en la cama, a nuestro lado, sin parecer incómodo porque aún siguiéramos en esa posición.

A Daphne se le escapó una risita por lo inverosímil de la situación. Yo lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

—No estaré interrumpiendo, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que se tiraba de espaldas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos—. Por mi no os cortéis. Seguid, seguid. Como si no estuviera.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini?

—¿Ver porno en directo? O participar en él, me da igual. Soy un tipo conformista.

Daphne pasó una pierna al lado de la otra para, aún estando sentada encima de mí, ponerse de cara al moreno.

—¿Te has liado con Theodore? —le preguntó a bocajarro. Me extrañó el tono morboso de su voz. Quiero decir, ella siempre ha adorado hablar sobre sexo, pero no entendía por qué el hecho de imaginar eso podía despertar su interés.

—Aún no —respondió Zabini, guiñándome un ojo—. Pero si te apetece puedo hacer el esfuerzo. Además de conformista, soy un chico sacrificado.

—Que te jodan —respondí.

—Bueno, la distribución de los roles habría que estudiarla —se burló, riéndose después por la cara que puse. Aún no olvidaba todos los detalles de más que me había proporcionado sobre su encuentro con el francés.

Detalles que pensé que me habría dado a propósito, esperando molestarme. Ahora creo que intentó probarme, forzando esa parte de él para ver qué opinaba realmente al respecto. Zabini solía dar falsas impresiones y, una de ellas, era que estaba siempre seguro de sí mismo.

Quizá quiso que lo aceptara tal y como era a fuerza de joderme todo lo posible. O, quizá, sólo estuviera improvisando.

—Gregory me contó ayer lo de aquél francés —siguió Daphne—. ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con él?

—Acostar no es el término que yo emplearía. Estuvimos de pie todo el tiempo. Llámame escrupuloso, pero el suelo del baño no incita precisamente a rebozarse en él.

—Pero no eres gay —apuntó la Slytherin, posando un dedo sobre los labios como si estudiara la situación.

—¿Soy yo o hay una proposición implícita en tu afirmación?

Rodé los ojos mientras Daphne reía.

—¿Y te ha gustado algún chico? —Zabini esbozó media sonrisa, dispuesto a afirmar que a él le gustaba todo el mundo. Quizá ella también lo supiera, porque concretó—: De verdad, me refiero. ¿Te has enamorado de alguno?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, muy serio—. De Malfoy. Es el amor de mi vida, el que le da sentido a mi existencia con toda esa prepotencia y ese… ese… pelo extrañamente demasiado rubio.

—O sea, que no. ¿Y dirías que Theodore te atrae? ¿Te liarías con él?

Me pincé el puente de la nariz, hastiado. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Primero perdía los nervios y no conseguía ni tocar a Daphne y, cuando se solucionaba el asunto y parecía que por fin íbamos a retomar aquello que habíamos dejado a medias, aparecía Zabini. Por si eso no fuera poco, la chica decidía ignorarme y, nadie entendía por qué, instarle al otro a que se fijara en mí de id vosotros a saber qué manera. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

Normalmente no estábamos nosotros tres juntos, y me sorprendí pensando que no los aguantaba cuando no había nadie además de mí presente. Se comportaban de distinta forma a lo que yo estaba habituado, en parte por ese halo que ambos tenía de seducción permanente, fuera quién fuera el receptor, y en parte porque no se conocían lo suficiente como para ser del todo sinceros. Zabini conmigo podía soltar medias verdades que yo comprendiera mejor o peor, pero no le importaba que averiguara qué opinaba en realidad. Daphne podía ser abominablemente cruel o fría, porque yo no iba a juzgarla. Pero, cuando estaba sólo yo con ellos, parecía que renqueaban entre su personalidad para el resto y la que reservaban para mí. Era exasperante.

Fue el moreno el primero en atreverse a ser un ápice de él mismo con una de sus preguntas retóricas.

—¿No me preguntas si me he enamorado de alguna?

Pareció que era lo que Daphne esperaba escuchar, lo que necesitaba para constatarle que se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que él había intentado ocultar.

—No me gusta que me mientan —contestó ella con simplicidad, dejándole claro que tenía una opinión formada sobre el tema que no iba a variar por muchas tonterías que él dijera—. Entonces ¿besarías a Theodore?

Zabini se encogió de hombros y yo miré a Daphne con las dos cejas arqueadas, preguntándome a dónde demonios quería ir a parar con esa conversación. No es que me diera asco que un chico me besara, pero en ese momento se me antojó una idea sumamente rara. Incómoda. Para mí era como si me pidieran liarme con Millicent Bulstrode: no me iba a sentir menos tío por ello, pero no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. Además, el hecho de que precisamente me lo _pidieran_ —o lo decidieran sin contar conmigo, en realidad— y no saliera de mí me reventaba.

—Claro que sí —respondió el moreno. Luego me miró de manera inquisitiva, analizando mi expresión—. Aunque no me hago responsable si después viene buscando sexo apasionado y salvaje conmigo en vez de contigo.

—Asumo el riesgo. —Daphne sonrió con picardía cuando se levantó de mi regazo y se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas frente a nosotros, esperando.

—Eh… ¿Disculpad? —Los miré alternativamente y supe que la decisión ya estaba tomada, lo que me fastidió—. ¿Por qué iba a acceder a hacer algo así?

La Slytherin me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Porque a mí me gusta.

Ojalá pudiera decir que mi total incomprensión sobre el particular se disipó con los años, pero no es cierto. Aún hoy sigo sin saber cómo una chica puede encontrar excitante la imagen de dos tíos morreándose. Si no hubiera dejado de analizarme a mí mismo, podría divagar sobre las similitudes entre eso y el morbo que despiertan en los hombres las lesbianas.

Puedo deciros que, al menos en ese momento, para mí no existía comparación posible entre un caso y el otro. Podía no ser homofóbico, pero me ponía los pelos de punta visualizarme enzarzado con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Incluso asistir al acto como espectador.

Como ya os he mencionado en alguna ocasión, tiempo después mis preferencias se enfocaron únicamente en las sensaciones que obtendría de unos y de otros, independientemente del sexo que tuvieran. Todo se basaba en quitarme de encima una necesidad física y, por el camino, humillar al objeto con el cual la había satisfecho. Nada más. Pero os puedo asegurar que la figura de un tío desnudo, mucho menos la de dos follando, jamás me excitó en lo más mínimo.

—¿No te gustaría a ti ver a dos chicas liándose? —Explicó, como si fuera algo obvio. Una imagen muy gráfica comenzó a pulular por mi cabeza y sonreí casi sin quererlo. Ella, a la que no le había pasado desadvertido mi gesto, añadió—: Si tú lo haces, lo haré yo.

Mi autocontrol intentó luchar contra mis hormonas. A su favor decir que, a pesar de que la batalla estuviera perdida de antemano, al menos me dio el tiempo necesario como para no parecer contento por aquél denigrante pacto.

—De acuerdo —accedí.

Acto seguido me froté las palmas de las manos contra los muslos, ligeramente nervioso. Zabini, que dejó escapar una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a ir hasta él, se sentó frente a mí, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo con un brazo, y acercó la mano del otro hacia mi nuca.

El pulso comenzó a retumbarme en las sienes a medida que el chico aproximaba la cara. No quería hacerlo, definitivamente no quería hacerlo y, pese a todo, iba a hacerlo. Francamente, no sé si fue porque tenía quince años o porque era un gilipollas al que repentinamente le importaba que Daphne y Zabini pensaran que me acojonaba por algo así. Sólo sé que apreté la mandíbula y me concentré en la idea de Daphne y otra chica haciendo lo mismo en un futuro que, deseaba, fuera próximo. Lo suficientemente próximo como para suplir todo el mal trago que pasé en ese momento.

No cerré los párpados y fue un error. Cuando el moreno aplastó su boca contra la mía, vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Greengrass daba un bote y aplaudía como una idiota. También vi los iris negros de Zabini clavados en los míos, y un asomo de la sonrisa que aún mantenía.

Fue… diferente. No me produjo ningún tipo de excitación sexual, aunque tampoco puedo decir que fuera desagradable. Sin lugar a dudas, algo completamente distinto a la sensación que se tiene al besar a una chica pero, al mismo tiempo, básicamente lo mismo. No sabía si se debía a mi experiencia, pero pensé que los chicos acaparábamos más, como si quisiéramos llevar el control de la situación, mientras que las chicas eran más suaves y se dejaban guiar.

Pero yo odiaba dejarme manejar y, por lo que noté, a Zabini tampoco le hacía gracia. Llegó un punto en el que el beso se transformó en una batalla de mordiscos que me puso de muy mal humor.

Al final Zabini me soltó, entre carcajadas. Lo miré furibundo, indignado porque encima de que me había metido en esa ridiculez fuera a reírse de la experiencia.

—Alguien debería inmortalizar esa cara, Theodore. Parece que te hayas tragado un limón.

—¿Estás rojo? —pinchó Daphne, uniéndose a las risas del otro.

—Por supuesto que no —escupí. Me tumbé, quedando de espaldas a ambos y con una cara de cabreo que por más que trataba de evitarlo no conseguía disimular—. Tengo sueño.

—Te lo dije, querida —comentó él, mientras la Slytherin se ponía en pie con un ataque de risa insoportable y se disponía a irse—, se ha quedado fascinado conmigo. Ya no tienes nada que hacer, por mucho que se te marquen los pezones con ese camisón.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Oh, sí, lo serán.

Noté cómo el colchón se hundía a mi espalda: se había tumbado detrás de mí, en vez de captar mis sutiles señales que lo instaban a irse a la mierda.

—Theodore… —me llamó, al cabo de los minutos—. ¿Estás despierto?

—No —gruñí.

—Menos mal. —Agarró la sábana y nos tapó a ambos con ella. Después suspiró un par de veces, como si estuviera indeciso—. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer una estupidez. Algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

—Espero que no tenga que ver con quitarte la ropa —mascullé, tirando aún más de la sábana para taparme hasta la nariz.

Él se rió flojito.

—¿No estabas dormido?

—Sí.

—Pues ronca y calla. Tiene que ver con Pansy, con lo que hablamos la semana pasada, cuando recogí el anillo. —Agudicé el oído, intrigado, pero no dije nada—. ¿Sabes que las polillas cuando ven fuego van hacia él hasta morir? Como si supieran que se abrasarán, pero no importara porque merecería la pena por ver aún más de cerca el chisporroteo. —Se removió en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la mía cuando murmuró sobre la almohada—: Bien. Pues yo soy la polilla.

* * *

_El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero no necesitaba luz para saber que desde mi habitación hasta ese lugar tendría que dar doce pasos. Había estado frente a esa gruesa puerta de ébano infinidad de veces. Había acariciado el picaporte y había intentado girar el frío metal. _

_Y siempre, siempre, había permanecido cerrada. Al otro lado estaba el despacho de mi padre y, desde que podía recordar, no había visto ni una sola vez lo que había en su interior. Era una regla impuesta desde siempre aunque jamás pronunciada. _

_Entrar estaba prohibido. _

_Y yo estaba ahí, frente a esa puerta enorme tras la que se escondía un gran secreto. Mis dedos se aproximaron temblorosos al pomo hasta que lo asieron. Estaba caliente, como si alguien acabara de sujetarlo también. _

_Cuando lo giré esperando que se atrancara, comprobé estupefacto que estaba abierto. Aparté la mano rápidamente, asustado, y cuando la luz de la luna se filtró desde el ventanal que había a la izquierda, comprobé por qué el metal estaba caliente. Sangre. Estaba lleno de sangre. _

Noté un cosquilleo en la oreja y, al abrir los ojos, vi a Zabini a escasos centímetros de mi cara, soplándome para que me despertara.

Contuve un gruñido y me giré para ponerme de costado y huir de esa enorme sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. No hizo que el moreno cambiara de opinión: vestido ya con ropa de calle, se metió bajo las sábanas y también se giró para quedar frente a mi espalda.

—Theeeodooore… —canturreó.

—Qué.

—Nada, es que me gusta la musicalidad de tu nombre. Theeeoooodore. ¿No te sobrecoge?

—Sí, es fascinante —murmuré, aburrido—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Soplarte en la nuca —lo hizo, consiguiendo ponerme el vello de punta—. Me encanta soplar nucas, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zabini? —repetí. Aún seguía de mal humor por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al final me quedé dormido, en algún punto entre el discurso de las polillas y el posterior sobre los fetichismos de Daphne, y no tenía del todo claro si había dormido solo.

Se rió por mi tono cansino, pero acabó incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarme a la cara cuando explicó:

—Vengo a pedirte un favorcito de nada. Necesito que me acompañes a hablar con Colin Creevey, el chaval ese de Gryffindor que no para de hacerle fotos a Potter.

Arqueé una ceja, pero no me moví.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—¿Para consolidar nuestra preciosa amistad? —preguntó, burlón—. O para averiguar por qué querría yo hablar con un _voyeur_ en miniatura.

Media hora y un frugal desayuno después, ambos esperábamos a que aquél intento de ser humano se terminara las tostadas y saliera al hall del castillo. Zabini no me había contado aún para qué necesitaba a ese niño, se limitó a decirme que quería que estuviera ahí para acojonarlo con lo que él llamó _"mi aura permanente de muerte y agonía"._

—¿Crees que ahora cada uno se irá para un lado? —inquirió Zabini mientras esperábamos. Arqueé ambas cejas y me recosté junto a él en la pared—. El grupo, me refiero. Pansy y Daphne siempre están juntas en su habitación o en la biblioteca y, cuando no es así, solo Daphne viene con nosotros. Draco se pasa el día o bien desaparecido o bien con Adrian y Terence, ni siquiera lo escoltan Vincent y Gregory.

Desde lo sucedido entre Parkinson y Malfoy, ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ella seguía caminando con la cabeza alta, sin molestarse por los murmullos que despertaba a su paso. Daphne había retomado su extraña relación con la morena y, normalmente, iba con ella a todas partes. Le pregunté con curiosidad qué había comentado al respecto de la pelea que tuvo, y me admitió con sorpresa que no había hablado de ello. Como si jamás hubiera pasado.

El rubio, por otro lado, pretendía parecer el mismo de siempre. Lo vi en alguna ocasión riéndose con los del equipo de quidditch de lo sucedido, cuidándose mucho de que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Pero cuando veía a Parkinson acercarse, cambiaba de tema y ni siquiera la miraba. Durante las comidas se sentaban cada uno en una esquina distinta de la mesa de Slytherin y rara vez coincidían en la misma habitación. Me pregunté cómo actuarían cuando comenzaran una semana después las clases, si no volveríamos a estar todos juntos nunca más.

—¿Echas de menos tener más gente a tu alrededor de la que burlarte? —me mofé, provocando que se encogiera de hombros y emitiera una risita.

—Pues mira, sí. Me aburro. Y odio aburrirme.

—¿De eso va lo de Creevey?

—Hum… —Se acarició la barbilla, dudoso—. Quién sabe, puede que sí.

Lo miré de reojo antes de sisear. Había intentado sacar el tema de Parkinson de todas las formas posibles para lograr una reacción que me confirmara qué sentía al respecto, y no había obtenido ningún resultado. Zabini se limitaba a las sonrisas de medio lado y a las respuestas ambiguas.

—Si volvemos a estar todos juntos, Parkinson sufrirá.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió, como si él no lo creyera en absoluto—. El problema de Pansy no es estar con Malfoy, es no poder estar con él.

—¿Vas a intentar juntarlos después de lo que pasó? —estaba anonadado. Esa idea no encajaba en absoluto con la escenita del anillo.

—La duda ofende —Se tocó el pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de parecer alguien a punto de hacer algo bochornosamente noble—. Por supuesto que no voy a hacer eso. Voy a hacer todo lo contrario, es más. Oh, mira, Creevey —señaló a un chaval bastante bajo que salía en ese momento por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Lo saludó con la mano de manera exagerada mientras gritaba—: ¡Creevey, qué alegría! ¡Te estábamos buscando!

El Gryffindor miró a ambos lados, aterrado, y dándose cuenta de que no había nadie que pudiera protegerle intentó irse de allí casi al trote. Zabini lo interceptó antes de que subiera por las escaleras y yo lo seguí con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando estuvo a su altura, le pasó un brazo por los hombros como si fueran amigos desde siempre y esbozó una enorme e inquietante sonrisa.

—Creevey, Creevey, Creevey… ¿Qué tal estás? —El chaval gimoteó algo y miró para arriba con los ojos espantados. Medía poco más de metro y medio, lo que comparado con el metro setenta que ya sobrepasaba Zabini debía hacer que se sintiera diminuto. Quizá también influyeran los colores de nuestras corbatas, a los pusilánimes como aquel parecía intimidarlos. Daba igual que la mayoría de los miembros de Slytherin, obviando a Malfoy y a unos cuantos más, ignoráramos sus patéticas existencias todo el tiempo—. Me llamo Blaise Zabini, y este encantador y alegre chico que viene conmigo es Theodore Nott. Diría que es un placer conocerte si eso no supusiera que te mearas en los pantalones.

—¿Qu-qué queréis? —balbuceó, intentando zafarse del abrazo sin ningún éxito—. Mi-mis amigos vendrán y… y…

—Sí, sí —cortó Zabini—, pero no podemos quedarnos a jugar con ellos. Verás, necesitamos un favorcito de nada. —Sacó con la mano libre un papel que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo tendió—. ¿Ves esto? Es una lista de miembros de Slytherin. Si haces lo que te voy a explicar ahora con esta lista, Theodore El Alegre no te envenenará el zumo del desayuno. Es un tío bastante tétrico, ¿sabías? Le encanta ver cómo los niños lloran.

Arqueé una ceja y un asomo de sonrisa ladina me trepó por las comisuras. Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada de lo que él había dicho, sin embargo notar el temblor descontrolado de ese niñato se me antojó fascinante. Apestaba a cobardía y a miedo. Un buen arquetipo de Gryffindor, sin duda.

* * *

Hasta ahora he sido muy egocéntrico. Lo seguiré siendo, por supuesto, pero acabé aprendiendo a fuerza de multitud de caídas que siempre hubo otros a mi alrededor. Y ya no hablo de la amistad, del odio o del amor. Hablo de mi Casa. La que se escribe con mayúscula y encierra a un puñado de unidades independientes que, cuando se apelotonan, dan como resultado un ejército de niños rechazados por unos y aprovechados por otros.

Todavía pasarían unos meses hasta que dejara de regodearme en mis problemas y me abriera al mundo. A mi mundo. Slytherin: El lugar en el que todos tuvimos nombre y apellido, fines y sueños, distintos de los de los demás. Pero, a pesar de todo, el lugar en el que sabíamos que teníamos que refugiarnos o buscar aliados. En el que lloramos y reímos.

Queda mucho por decir, pero es importante destacar la importancia que le dábamos al _"nosotros"_. Había visto cómo el resto de alumnos se reía de sus miembros en cualquier lugar, como hacía Ravenclaw con Luna Lovegood. Había visto cómo idolatraban o rechazaban a uno de ellos, como Gryffindor con Harry Potter. Cómo los dejaban abandonados a su suerte, como Hufflepuff con Zacharias Smith.

Y nosotros, a pesar de que nadie nos tildara de leales, valientes o inteligentes, jamás hicimos nada parecido.

Podréis pensar que todos nos reíamos de Crabbe y Goyle porque eran estúpidos, y os equivocaréis. Malfoy se metía con ellos porque era su amigo, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que otros lo hicieran, mucho menos alguien ajeno a Slytherin. Aunque yo opinara muchas veces que eran idiotas, nunca los marginé por ello, acabé aceptándolos a mi lado tal y como eran. Y ellos, por supuesto, hablaban con otros además de con el rubio. Ambos se llevaban especialmente bien con los miembros del equipo, por ejemplo. Y Crabbe, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió muy cercano a Parkinson.

Ésta última y Tracey Davis se llevaban a matar, muchísimo peor que Zabini y Malfoy y, aún así, nunca se ponían en evidencia la una a la otra fuera de la Sala Común. Si podían pincharse, lo harían, pero por regla general se limitaban a irse con sus respectivos grupos e ignorarse.

Porque funcionaba así. Pequeños núcleos dentro de uno más grande. Además de nosotros, estaban Tracey Davies y Millicent Bulstrode en cuarto. Graham Montague y Lucian Bole en quinto. Lazarus Urquhart, Terence Higgs y Adrian Pucey en sexto. Derrick Gray, Marcus Flint y Cassius Warrington en séptimo. Incluso aquellos que no tenían una amistad sólida con nadie, como Berenice Moon y Miles Bletchley, no eran rechazados por el resto.

Podía haber bromas, enfados, rencores. Pero se dejaban a un lado cuando tocaba enfrentarse al resto del mundo.

Durante los partidos de quidditch la mayoría, les gustara más o menos aquél estúpido deporte, acudía al estadio vestido de verde. Porque, si no nos animábamos entre nosotros, nadie más lo haría. Igual pasaba con los críos. A Urquhart, por ejemplo, le encantaba ordenarles hacer cosas estúpidas a Malcolm Baddock y a Graham Pritchard, pero era el primero en sacar pecho y varita cuando cualquier incauto de otra Casa intentara intimidar a uno de esos niños de segundo curso. Porque, si no nos defendíamos entre nosotros, nadie más lo haría.

Estábamos solos. Pero habíamos decidido estarlo todos juntos.

Nuestros problemas, nuestras alegrías, nuestras dudas, nuestras decisiones, nuestras victorias, nuestras derrotas… todas se encerraban en las mazmorras, en la Sala Común. Si alguien quería discutir a voces con otro, lo hacía de puertas para dentro.

Y hubo muchas discusiones, aunque no me haya parado a contarlas por falta de tiempo y ganas. Hubo muchos novios que intentaron partirle la cara a Pucey por conducir a las incautas hasta la intimidad de sus sábanas, muchos gritos de Higgs a Flint cuando el capitán lo sustituyó por Malfoy, muchas bromas pesadas de Vaisey y Harper, que se hechizaban el uno al otro y salían corriendo después.

La escena de Parkinson de la semana anterior y la de Daphne de ese día sólo formaron parte de una larga lista de secretos lacrados con un sello en forma de serpiente.

Zabini y yo acabábamos de volver de la biblioteca y nos habíamos sentado en un sofá para leer el libro que sacamos. Davies estaba muy cerca de nosotros, junto a Bulstrode, mirando de refilón a un Pucey que la ignoraba olímpicamente, muy ocupado comentando con Higgs el largo de la falda de una de séptimo.

Moon, la quinta chica de nuestro curso, estaba sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas dibujando algo en un pergamino, y fue la primera que levantó la vista cuando Daphne bajó de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos. Moon era una de esas que no podía ni ver a Greengrass a causa de los celos así que, cuando ésta apareció hastiada y empezó a refunfuñar, la otra sonrió regodeándose.

Zabini me dio un codazo en el costado para que me fijara en que detrás de Daphne vino Bletchley. El rubio agarró a la Slytherin por un brazo cuando ella intentó seguir su camino e ignorarlo, lo que hizo que algunos de los presentes los miraran con curiosidad y que el prefecto chasqueara la lengua con aburrimiento. A nadie parecía caerle especialmente bien Miles Bletchley; personalmente, dejando de lado que me pareciera un ser patético y totalmente prescindible, opino que se debía a que era demasiado escandaloso. Le gustaba montar escenitas y, para disgusto de la mayoría, no se limitaba a crearlas únicamente en la Sala Común, tal y como había pasado en la biblioteca pocos días antes.

Se parecía a Malfoy en cuanto a querer llamar la atención del resto, pero además de no tener un grupo íntimo que lo respaldara —ni siquiera su hermano, Kevin, un año menor, le hacía mucho caso—, le gustaba hacerlo a gritos. Me daba la impresión, que se confirmó minutos después, de que era una especie de entretenimiento puntual para Urquhart, Higgs y Pucey, con los que compartía dormitorio. Lo mismo para Flint, Warrington, Gray, Bole o Montage, con los que había coincidido en el campo de quidditch. A veces le reían las gracias, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, y otras veces rodaban los ojos y se iban a seguir con lo que tuvieran entre manos.

Y a pesar de todo, dándose o no cuenta de ello, a Bletchley le encantaba considerarse el eje sobre el que giraba el mundo. No sé dónde está ahora, espero que si aún no ha muerto me dé tiempo a matarlo a mí.

—¿También eres una comepollas como tu amiguita? —bramó, sobresaltando a unas niñas de segundo que acababan de entrar en la Sala Común. Graham Montage, el entonces capitán de quidditch, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Bole, Flint y Urquhart, con los que había estado discutiendo jugadas en una esquina, para que se fijaran en la escena. Flint decidió que seguir garabateando fintas en el pergamino era más interesante, pero Bole soltó una risa áspera que pareció avivar a Bletchey—. Sois las dos igual de zorras.

—¿Se ha enterado de lo de la paja? —bisbiseó Higgs a Pucey, que se encogió de hombros como si no le importara que eso hubiera pasado y se dedicó a mirar a Daphne de arriba abajo, para disgusto de Davis.

Davis y Greengrass se respetaban de un modo extraño. No hablaban nunca más de lo necesario y tampoco se cuidaban de no sacar a colación los defectos de la otra por la espalda pero, aunque a la primera le repateara la atención que la segunda despertaba en Adrian Pucey, no le parecía un motivo suficiente como para enemistarse con ella. Daphne era más zorra que Davies, pero menos independiente, y aunque la otra Slytherin se riera de Parkinson, no consideraba que tuviera que hacer más que suspirar e ignorar las pullas. Quizá, en el fondo, entendía por qué la morena no le caía bien: a Greengrass también le sacaba de quicio la frecuente dependencia y devoción de su amiga hacia Malfoy.

Observé el panorama con tranquilidad y no vi a Parkinson entre los presentes, pero sí a Malfoy con la mandíbula tensa en una esquina de la Sala Común, completamente solo. Cerca de él habían estado Crabbe y Goyle jugando al snap explosivo, hasta que se pusieron en pie y asintieron para sí mismos mientras se dirigían hacia donde Bletchley seguía sujetando a Daphne del brazo.

—Decidí que comentarle a Adrian lo que habíais hecho Daphne y tú en la biblioteca, justo cuando pasaba Miles por ahí, sería terriblemente divertido —dijo Zabini con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Greengrass lo oyera—. ¿A ti no te lo parece?

Sonreí ante el comentario, y ensanché aún más la sonrisa cuando Daphne giró la cabeza y nos vio. Sus labios se destensaron y formaron un gesto maligno que hizo que el moreno, a mi derecha, se frotara las manos con anticipación. Ella me tiró un beso con picardía, invitándome a disfrutar del espectáculo y, ya que estaba, sacar aún más de quicio a Bletchley.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarra? —vociferó, fuera de sí—. ¡Me das asco! ¡ASCO!

Había pocas maneras de enfadar o hundir a Daphne Greengrass, y esa no era una de ellas. Llamarle algo que se enorgullecía de ser, que daba sentido a gran parte de su existencia, se me antojaba ridículo.

Goyle, que se había quedado junto a Crabbe a dos pasos tras la espalda de la Slytherin, hizo sonar sus nudillos. Bletchley debió pensar que la escena no los atañería y que su cara no correría peligro o, quizá, creyó que merecería la pena todo aquel escándalo y la posibilidad de una paliza con tal de humillar a su novia. Pero ésta se rió con flojera, como si todo aquello fuera demasiado estúpido como para ser cierto.

—Dos galeones a que Greg le parte el brazo a Miles —le dijo Higgs a Pucey, animado. El otro, con una sonrisa calculadora colgándole de las comisuras, le dio la mano para sellar el trato.

Pero antes de que Goyle tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle ganar dinero a Higgs, Daphne se soltó de un tirón del agarre de su novio y lo miró con un desprecio que apenas le cabía en la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, querido? —preguntó, con un tono de voz demasiado suave.

Bletchley se ofendió. Parecía desear con todas sus fuerzas que esa chica estallara en lágrimas y le rogara clemencia cuando, en lugar de eso, se había puesto una mano en la cadera y había inclinado la cabeza para enfatizar aún más el pitorreo.

—¿Y te haces la tonta, maldita puta? ¿Me ves cara de gilipollas?

—Espero que eso sea una pregunta retórica —apuntó Zabini, de nuevo sin molestarse en bajar la voz. Flint se tragó una carcajada mientras seguía garabateando jugadas en un pergamino.

—Y el problema es… —insistió Daphne.

—¿Creías que no me iba a enterar del motivo por el cual nos han quitado cuarenta putos puntos? —Se giró hacia la mesa en la que estaba parte del equipo de quidditch y emitió un cacareo que pretendía ser una carcajada—: Se la encontraron en la biblioteca tirándose al enano de Nott.

—¿En serio? —Bole me miró, como si no diera crédito a tal afirmación. Parecía escapársele el motivo por el cual Daphne había querido follar conmigo en vez de con él.

—Lucian, tío, ¿no te acuerdas de que el año pasado se liaron a lo bestia en un sofá durante una de las fiestas? —le recordó Montage—. Y en el cumpleaños de Draco me suena que también. ¿O estaba ahí con Miles?

—Estuvo con los dos. Yo lo vi —apuntilló Moon, con esa vocecilla repipi que levantaba jaquecas.

—Joder, Daphne, ¿por qué te enrollas con todos menos conmigo? —Bole se llevó la palma a la frente, como si estuviera muy dolido, pero después bajó la mano hasta ponérsela en la entrepierna y añadir—: Con todo el _amor_ que guardo yo para ti…

La aludida rodó los ojos, dando por imposible a ese chico, y volvió a mirar con apremio a su novio. Éste fruncía el ceño cabreado por las reacciones del resto, pero lo intentó de nuevo:

—¿No me habéis oído? Nos han quitado cuarenta puntos por su jodida culpa.

Urquhart se encogió de hombros con despreocupación:

—Súmalos a los veinte que nos quitó McGonagall el mes pasado cuando pilló a Terence corriendo desnudo por las mazmorras.

—¡Pero gané la apuesta! —exclamó éste, contentísimo, mientras Pucey se reía por lo bajo.

—¡¿Es que a nadie le importa que por culpa de que ese se follara a mi novia en la biblioteca —Bletchley cambió de estrategia, señalándome a mí— hayamos perdido un montón de puntos? ¡Cassius, joder, que eres Prefecto!

Warrington me miró con sopor y masculló:

—Theodore, muy mal, eres un gilipollas. Por tu culpa no ganaremos la Copa de las Casas, algo que ni siquiera sé si hay este año con la mierda del Torneo ese. Torneo que también me suda la polla, ya que ningún Slytherin participa en él. ¿Ya estás contento, Miles?

—Pero a ver, que yo no me entero. —Trihart Vaisey dejó la partida de gobostones con Lance Harper y se dirigió a Greengrass con ojos soñadores. Desde que en tercer curso Daphne le había permitido llevar en Hogsmeade sus bolsas de la compra, el chico buscaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hablar más con ella—. ¿Hiciste eso con Theodore en la biblioteca y os pillaron? ¿Os vio Pince desnudos y en mitad del mete-saca?

Pritchard y Baddock se cayeron al suelo revolcándose de la risa, pero a nadie le importó que ni ellos, ni Vaisey, intervinieran en una conversación que ni les iba ni les venía. En Slytherin los rumores escabrosos como aquél causaban furor. Se les podía prestar más o menos atención, pero a todos les gustaba estar al tanto de ellos.

—En realidad —le respondió Daphne— no me lo estaba tirando. Era la intención, pero nos interrumpieron antes del… mete-saca. Una lástima. —Vaisey se puso igual de rojo que Bletchley, aunque por motivos muy diferentes. Greengrass se dirigió de nuevo a su novio con cara de aburrimiento—: ¿Y es eso todo lo que te aflige? ¿Sólo por eso has montado este alboroto? —Chasqueó la lengua, decepcionada, y el prefecto esbozó una media sonrisa. Era obvio que coincidía plenamente con ese punto—. Patético. Por cierto, ese enano del que hablabas antes tiene la misma edad que yo. ¿No pudiste encontrar a nadie de tu curso para revolcarte, querido? ¿Tenías que probar suerte con las niñas pequeñas y tontas para mojar? O, quizá, nadie que tenga dieciséis años sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para aguantar tus conversaciones infantiles y totalmente carentes de interés.

—¿Se ha llamado a sí misma niña pequeña y tonta? —le preguntó Moon a nadie en particular. Flint hizo una bola con un poco de pergamino que tenía en la mesa y se lo tiró a la cabeza, para que se callara. Aún así, refunfuñó por lo bajo—: Menuda guarra.

—Es que es una guarra —coincidió Bletchley, con las venas del cuello a punto de estallar—. Una zorra que no vale para nada.

Urquhart apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa y trató de llamar a la calma a su compañero de cuarto:

—Miles, no seas pesado y déjalo ya.

—¡¿Que lo deje? —hizo aspavientos con los brazos, encolerizado—. ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que se ría de mí sin hacerle saber lo que pienso de ella?

—Venga ya, tío —siguió Urquhart, esa vez levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad—, ¿a cuántas te has tirado tú en lo que llevamos de curso?

—A seis y media —respondió rápidamente Higgs, con una sonrisa enorme—. La de Ravenclaw no cuenta porque duraste menos de tres minutos. Eso ni es sexo ni es nada. Vergüenza debería darte.

No sé si Bletchley planeaba rendirse tras la bochornosa declaración de Higgs, pero Daphne no iba a permitir que se fuera sin dejarle claro todo lo que pensaba. Empezó a sonreír con malicia, pero noté cómo tenía los labios tirantes: al parecer no le había hecho gracia que el otro fuera aún más infiel que ella.

—¿Que soy una zorra? Por supuesto, pero ya lo sabías antes de empezar a salir conmigo. ¿No era eso lo que te gustaba? ¿Te impedía eso el querer follarme? Eres un hipócrita, Miles. Y un estúpido. ¿Sólo te has enterado de lo de Theodore? —Higgs le palmeó la espalda a Pucey, como si lo felicitara por adelantado, pero no interrumpieron el discurso de Daphne, que empezó a sisear—: ¿No te ha dicho Lucian todas las veces que me pidió que pasara de ti y me fuera con él? ¿Tampoco te mencionó Graham que se empalmaba cada vez que me sentaba en sus rodillas? Y Adrian, claro… —Higgs no pudo evitar alzar un puño al aire, como si a su amigo le hubiera tocado un premio—. A Adrian le hice una paja en tu habitación, ¿sabes? Algo que tú ni siquiera conseguiste que hiciera contigo, a pesar de que casi me lo pidieras de rodillas.

Urquhart se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, como si no pudiera creer que Bletchley hubiera sido tan patético.

—Y tú, Berenice —Moon la miró a regañadientes, sin muchas ganas de ser también el blanco del veneno de Greengrass—, ¿cómo puedes ser tan lamentable? ¿De verdad quieres hacernos creer que no te repugna ver esa cara de niñata remilgada y ridícula en el espejo? Supongo que sí. Supongo que por ese motivo odias a las personas como yo, que tienen todo lo que tú deseas tener. Por eso me insultas, ¿no? Para auto-convencerte de que es mejor ser como tú. —Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y suspiró, como si estuviera terriblemente cansada de todo eso—. Sois los dos igual de penosos. Deberíais salir juntos.

Y una vez dicho eso, dio media vuelta y vino a sentarse entre Zabini y yo, como si absolutamente ninguna de las acusaciones anteriores le hubiera molestado ni un ápice. El resto de alumnos volvió a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que los gritos los interrumpieran, sólo Bletchley se quedó parado donde estaba, observando a Daphne como si jamás la hubiera visto. Ella decidió rematar la jugada cogiéndome un brazo y pasándoselo por los hombros. Recostó la cabeza en mi pecho y lo miró fijamente, prometiéndole con esos ojos felinos que él había significado para ella exactamente lo mismo que ella para él.

Fue Urquhart el que se levantó de mal humor y comenzó a darle empujones a Bletchley para que subiera a su habitación mientras le decía:

—Si es que eres tonto. A ver si aprendes y dejas de montar numeritos. Ea, ve a la cama a reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado.

—Prefiero que hablen mal de mí a que no lo hagan —comentó después Daphne, con simpleza—. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Zabini, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a Crabbe y Goyle, que acababan de sentarse frente a nosotros—. Creo que la semana que viene lo averiguaréis. ¿Por qué no estáis con Malfoy? —les preguntó a esos dos.

Crabbe se encogió de hombros y fue Goyle el que intentó explicarlo:

—Yo que sé, tío. Le hemos dicho que si quería jugar al snap explosivo con nosotros y ni siquiera nos ha contestado.

—No hablamos con él desde lo de Pansy —añadió el otro.

—Tampoco hablamos con Pansy, la verdad. —Goyle se acercó a nosotros, con el ceño fruncido, y empezó a susurrar con cara de sospecha—: Fui a preguntarle si me dejaba unas compresas, porque Vin y yo queríamos pegárselas en la frente a unos enanos de primero, y ella solo nos dijo "os necesita".

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Ni idea, tío. Pensé que sería Daphne cuando he visto que hoy Miles se ha puesto como un energúmeno, así que Vin y yo hemos ido dispuestos a partirle la cara de nuevo —miró a su compañero, que asintió con gesto solemne, y después a la chica—, pero no nos has dejado hacer nada. Aunque si quieres podemos ir ahora.

La Slytherin los miró ligeramente sorprendida.

—Eh… No, no. No hace falta, gracias. —Se incorporó, apartándose de mi pecho, y me sentí extraño. Había sido un roce que pretendía joder a otra persona pero no me había desagradado—. ¿No se os ha ocurrido que ese que os necesita puede ser Draco?

—No —respondió rápidamente Goyle.

Fue Crabbe el que se fijó en el rubio. Su cara empezó a arrugarse por la concentración mientras veía cómo Malfoy garabateaba algo en un pergamino y después empezaba a apuñalarlo con la pluma como un loco. Ésta debió rompérsele, porque se le llenaron las manos de tinta y se puso a hacer aspavientos mientras arrugaba el papel y lo lanzaba lejos.

—Yo creo que se las apaña bien —dijo al fin—. Parece estar divirtiéndose.

* * *

Tal y como predijo Zabini, una semana después de aquello, justo el día en el que empezaron las clases, todos se enteraron de para qué había ido a hablar con Colin Creevey.

Debían ser las seis de la mañana cuando ambos nos despertamos y bajamos a la Sala Común para prepararlo todo. Intenté negarme a participar en esa estupidez, pero cuando él me dijo que era incapaz de hacer por sí mismo el hechizo y que a mí seguramente no me costara nada, me sentí bien. No tengo claro que lo dijera en serio, pero por triste que parezca me gustó creerme imprescindible.

Estaba sentado en el reposabrazos de un sillón, estudiando por enésima vez las indicaciones del grueso libro que habíamos sacado hacía unos días de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto, Zabini colocaba las fotografías en el tablón de anuncios. Las colocó y recolocó al menos una docena de veces hasta quedar satisfecho con la distribución. Se acercaba mucho a ellas, se alejaba, murmuraba tonterías y cambiaba unas por otras.

—Vale, creo que ya está. Es tan…

Miré de reojo aquellos retratos.

—¿Esperpéntico?

—Artístico. Iba a decir artístico. Fíjate en el modo en el que Tracey bosteza una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra. Es casi místico.

—Personalmente me inquieta más Bole metiéndose la mano en los calzoncillos y recolocándose la polla.

Lo que le había pedido a Creevey era simple de entender, aunque no tanto de conseguir. Le dio una lista de miembros de Slytherin y la orden de obtener fotografías embarazosas de todos ellos. Estaba también Urquhart estornudando y soltando babas en el proceso, Higgs entrando en el cuarto de baño de las chicas… Me di cuenta de que eran todos los que se habían reído de Parkinson por el asunto de la mamada. Todos menos uno.

—Malfoy no está.

Zabini no me miró, pero vi cómo la piel de sus mejillas se tensó por la sonrisa.

—Oh, claro que no está. —Sacó otra fotografía del bolsillo y me la tendió—. ¿Qué te parece?

Salía Parkinson, leyendo algo en la biblioteca. No había nada ridículo en ella, era absolutamente normal. Es más, podría decirse, incluso, que estaba guapa. Se la devolví sin decir nada.

—Esa la he hecho yo.

—¿También vas a colgarla?

—Qué va.

No lo hizo. Cuando una hora después la gente empezó a circular por la Sala Común y a fijarse en el tablón de anuncios, se desató el caos. Baddock y Pritchard se volvieron locos, empezaron a saltar y a reírse de manera histérica mientras señalaban la foto de Urquhart y exigían copias para ellos. No pararon hasta que el retratado les juntó las cabezas para darles un golpe, tirándolos al suelo por el impacto.

—El que haya hecho esto va a morir —comentó con alegría—. No es nada personal, pero le arrancaré las tripas y las usaré para ahorcar a estos niñatos de mierda —pateó a Pritchard y a Baddock, que seguían en el suelo cantando _"babeas cuando toses, babeas cuando toses"_.

—No te lo tomes así, Lazarus —Higgs le palmeó la espalda cuando llegó—, si sales cojonudo.

—Al menos no me estoy tocando los huevos, como Lucian.

Bole en ese momento le explicaba el porqué de ese movimiento a Flint:

—Estaba en la biblioteca, tío, y aparecieron dos francesas que… Joder, tendrías que haberlas visto. Tenían unas tetas… Y claro, me empalmé. Entonces…

Le dediqué una sonrisa perversa a Davis cuando intentó despegar su foto con un gesto casual y no lo consiguió. Aquél hechizo para adherir perpetuamente me había salido excepcionalmente bien, por supuesto. Vi cómo a medida que Pucey se acercaba a la pared se iba desesperando más y más, tironeando ya sin intentar parecer desenfadada. El Slytherin de sexto se situó a su espalda para ver qué era lo que había puesto tan nerviosa a la chica y comentó con sorna:

—Estás arrebatadora. Se te ve hasta el estómago cuando bostezas. Hum… Se me ocurren un par de cosas para aprovechar esa garganta.

Antes de que Davis pudiera responderle algo que, por la cara que tenía, pretendía ser hiriente, Pucey se acercó a donde estaban Urquhart y Higgs hablando sobre sus propios retratos.

—Se nos ocurrió cuando nos dimos cuenta de que misteriosamente en los baños de las tías siempre hay papel higiénico —explicaba Higgs—, Adrian se apostó conmigo su próximo ligue a que no tenía huevos de entrar allí, abrir un cubículo que estuviera ocupado (con los pantalones bajados, claro) y pedirle papel a la chica.

Parkinson bajó poco después. A causa de su reciente aire taciturno no se hubiera parado a mirar a son de qué venía ese alboroto si Zabini no le hubiera silbado para que se detuviera. Se aproximó a ella en dos zancadas y la cogió de la muñeca para situarla frente a su obra:

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —preguntaba ella, incrédula, al tiempo que iba abriendo más y más los ojos.

—Tracey, seguro. —Se puso a su espalda, agachando la cabeza hasta casi apoyarla en el hombro de la morena mientras señalaba diversas fotografías—. Mira, aquí está, bostezando de manera encantadora. Y mira aquí, Derrick enseñando el culo al agacharse, y fíjate en…

—Lo ha hecho él, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Daphne casi al oído, sujetándose en mi antebrazo para aproximarse a la oreja.

Asentí, mientras me fijaba en cómo los ojos abiertos de Parkinson daban paso a la risa. Primero fue muy sutil, como si se le escapara y hubiera querido evitarlo a toda costa, pero después, a medida que los comentarios de Zabini se unían a los de la multitud que se iba congregando en torno al tablón de anuncios, se fue descontrolando.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el moreno no buscaba ridiculizar a los fotografiados por venganza, sino para que Parkinson viera que estaban al mismo nivel. Que no era sólo ella la que se sentía humillada. Que todos eran capaces de reírse de todos y, aún así, seguir después con sus vidas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Porque, efectivamente, cuando saliéramos de la Sala Común nada de eso habría pasado.

Antes de que nos fuéramos, y sin que Parkinson se diera cuenta, Zabini introdujo la fotografía que él había hecho de ella en el bolsillo de la túnica de la chica.

* * *

Durante el desayuno aquella broma fue el tema principal de todas las conversaciones. Sólo había cinco personas que no mencionaron nada más al respecto. Malfoy, que permanecía alejado en un extremo, con la nariz casi dentro del bol de cereales, Parkinson, que hacía tres cuartas partes de lo mismo, pero en la esquina contraria al rubio, y Daphne, Zabini y yo, que estábamos sentados juntos.

El moreno le estaba explicando algo a Daphne, que se reía y lo miraba con incredulidad, mientras yo revolvía el café y los estudiaba de reojo.

—Draco, ¡eh, Draco! —lo llamó Daphne. El aludido se giró, entre sorprendido y fastidiado—. ¿Tienes una pluma? ¿Me la dejas?

Él enarcó una ceja rubia, pero acabó sacando el objeto y tendiéndoselo a la persona que tenía al lado para que se lo hiciera llegar a la Slytherin.

—¿De verdad quieres que escriba eso, Blaise? —preguntó ella, jugueteando con la pluma entre sus dedos mientras él se ponía de espaldas a ella en el banco y se quitaba la túnica—. ¿En la camisa? Los profesores te van a matar.

—Ese es el problema de los genios, nos pasamos la vida siendo unos incomprendidos: tenemos que morir para que nos admiren. Venga, ponte a ello. Letras grandes, ya sabes.

¿Que qué le escribió? Algo que jamás hubiera creído posible, incluso para alguien como Zabini. _"Estoy casi tan bueno como Pansy Parkinson"_. Ya con catorce años, ese Slytherin era considerado por la mayoría como un chico jodidamente atractivo. Y, los que aún se negaban a admitirlo, no tardarían ni un año en reconocer que al menos tenía éxito entre las mujeres —y algunos hombres, claro—. Que se hubiera hecho rotular eso en la camisa podría ser peligroso: aunque Parkinson tratara de esconderlo, era muy sensible con su aspecto físico. Y lo sucedido esos últimos años con Malfoy parecía haber afectado aún más al concepto que tenía de sí misma.

—Va a pensar que se está riendo de ella —le comenté a Daphne cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase del día.

Nadie había visto todavía la frase que llevaba en la parte trasera de la camisa, ya que después de que Greengrass se la escribiera se volvió a poner la túnica encima. Me pregunté cuándo planeaba enseñarla y de qué modo lo haría. Después de lo de las fotografías, me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Zabini caminaba por delante de nosotros, al lado de Parkinson, en silencio. Al principio pensé que estaría nervioso, pero deseché la idea creyendo erróneamente que todo lo tendría planeado. No sé por qué juzgué a ese chico como me juzgaba a mí: pensándole alguien manipulador, que estudiaba la situación al milímetro antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Me equivoqué.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo? —Daphne me señaló dos pupitres a la derecha de la clase, indicándome que nos sentáramos allí.

—¿Tratar de joder a Malfoy? —observé al mencionado, escogiendo un asiento casi al final de la estancia. Solo de nuevo—. Aunque tampoco sé de qué va esa nueva actitud de Malfoy.

Mientras colocaba con cuidado sus libros sobre la mesa, rodó los ojos y me explicó:

—Draco se está castigando a sí mismo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —contravine, apoyando la mejilla sobre la mano—. Sabes que después de lo sucedido siguió hablando del tema con los de sexto. Quizá quiera irse con ellos y ya está. —Sí, eso encajaba dentro del patrón de conducta del rubio: creerse superior por juntarse con alumnos mayores.

—Hace eso porque es un imbécil y cree que es lo que tiene que hacer para que otros imbéciles lo acepten. Pero no puede ni mirarla a la cara. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara especialmente el sufrimiento de Malfoy—. Lo que Blaise está haciendo es, precisamente, todo lo que Draco nunca ha podido hacer: demostrarle a Pansy que no le importa lo que otros piensen de él.

No creí las palabras de esa chica hasta que las comprobé por mí mismo. A mitad de la clase de Transformaciones —que, por cierto, compartíamos con Ravenclaw—, cuando McGonagall llamó a Zabini a la pizarra para que escribiera las indicaciones del hechizo que había explicado antes de las vacaciones, el moreno se quitó la túnica. Le regaló a todos los alumnos un primer plano de su espalda y de aquel: _"Estoy casi tan bueno como Pansy Parkinson"_.

Hubo muchas risas por parte de los presentes, risas que hasta a alguien como McGonagall le costó acallar. Más cuando Zabini se dedicaba mientras tanto a guiñarle el ojo a Parkinson y a dibujar en el aire corazones batiendo las pestañas de manera exagerada.

La morena miró con incredulidad a ese chico y, durante un brevísimo instante, pareció que iba a ponerse a chillar. Pero el ceño fruncido le duró lo que él tardó en sentarse sobre su mesa y decirle que su _"culito respingón"_ bien valía los diez puntos que McGonagall le estaba quitando a gritos.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó la profesora, cuando logró que la calma reinara en el aula y que Zabini dejara de hacer el payaso. Todos nos giramos y lo vimos con la mochila al hombro y a punto de salir por la puerta—. ¿A dónde cree que va? Vuelva a sentarse ahora mismo.

El rubio, sin girarse, respondió con la voz tensa por la rabia:

—Tengo ganas de vomitar. Voy a la enfermería, profesora.

Gracias a esa agradable y falaz declaración, al terminar la clase Parkinson volvió a salir corriendo rumbo a nadie sabe dónde. _Probablemente_, pensé, _irá a su habitación a preguntarle a su almohada por qué el chico del que está enamorada se empeña en amargarle aún más la existencia. _

Poco tiempo después me enteré de que tampoco había acertado. Fue a su habitación, sí, pero para abrir un cajón de su mesilla, sacar todas las fotos que tenía de Malfoy, romperlas en pedazos y quemar después los restos.

—Vin, tío, ¿por qué no nos hacemos una camiseta nosotros? —le preguntó Goyle al otro cuando pasaron por nuestro lado.

—¿Y qué ibas a poner en ella? —respondió, picajoso—. ¿Que te gusta el pollo asado tanto como las ratas de Bulstrode?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a poner algo así? Las ratas no me gustan tanto como el pollo asado, ya lo sabes. ¿Vin? ¿Vin? ¿Qué te pasa en las cejas, que las tienes raras? ¿Vin?

—¡No me pasa nada!

—¡Oh, pero mira quién está aquí! —la voz, que provenía de detrás del lugar en el que Daphne y yo nos habíamos detenido para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, era la de Zabini. Intuí a quién se dirigía antes de que nos giráramos para comprobarlo—. ¡Lisa! ¿Qué tal estás, querida? Hace mucho que no te veía. Desde el plantón del Baile, me parece. Y hablando de eso, fíjate en esos dos. —Se puso a la altura de la rubia y nos señaló, con una sonrisa con la cual enseñaba la mayor parte de su dentadura—. ¡Pero si son Theodore y Daphne! Qué maravillosa casualidad. ¿No te parece que hacen una pareja fantástica, por cierto?

La Ravenclaw me miró con los ojos dolidos y apartó la vista rápidamente, clavándola en sus pies. Greengrass soltó una risita de superioridad, pero me cogió de la mano para fastidiarla aún más.

—¿Sabes que Daphne ha cambiado de novio? —siguió el Slytherin, negando con la cabeza en dirección a la aludida, como si se hubiera portado mal—. Es una chica muy voluble. Pero yo creo que su nueva relación va a durar, ¿qué crees tú?

En ese momento apareció Terry Boot, que agarró a Lisa de un brazo para apartarla del veneno de Zabini. Cuando la tuvo a su lado, miró al moreno con odio profundo y masculló antes de girarse apresuradamente para salir de allí:

—Eres un imbécil.

—Y tú estás muy guapo con esas gafas espantosas. ¡Hasta luego! —Tras despedirlos con la mano, llegó a nuestra altura con la túnica echada sobre el hombro, enseñando con despreocupación el rótulo de su camisa a cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo—. ¿Qué tal he estado en Transformaciones?

—Vomitivo, según Malfoy —me burlé, mientras emprendíamos la marcha hasta nuestra siguiente clase.

—Oh, vamos, sabéis que hasta a él le ha encantado.

Davis y Bulstrode nos adelantaron y, aunque no nos miraran al pasar, la primera no se esforzó en bajar la voz cuando le dijo a la otra:

—Definitivamente los de ese grupito, además de parafílicos, miopes.

—A Tracey también le ha encantado mi camisa, ¿veis?

* * *

—Que no, Zabini, que no pienso pasarle mensajes a nadie al oído. ¿No ves que estoy cenando? Es una guarrada. —A pesar de sus palabras, Crabbe roció a su interlocutor con trocitos del pudin de melaza que aún masticaba. Después se giró hacia Goyle y sacó la lengua, provocando las carcajadas de su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Blaise? —le preguntó Daphne mientras pelaba una pieza de fruta.

—Jugar a algo muy divertido. Verás, yo inicio un mensaje, que tiene que llegarle a, por poner un ejemplo cualquiera, Pansy. Bien. Pues le paso ese mensaje al oído a alguien, para que ese alguien se lo pase al siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que llegue al destinatario. Que, por azares del destino, sigue siendo Pansy. Miradla, ¿no la veis muy aburrida en la otra esquina, destrozando un pastel de chocolate? Hay que hacer algo.

Zabini estudió la distribución de los asientos en el Gran Comedor con los ojos entrecerrados, elaborando un nuevo plan que no implicara que Crabbe escupiera comida al oído de nadie.

—Eh, Lance, acércate un momento.

Harper dejó de tirarle guisantes con la cuchara a Vaisey y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre la mesa, para aproximarse lo máximo posible al chico que tenía en frente. Mientras el moreno le explicaba su plan y le pasaba entre bisbiseos el mensaje, Daphne me dijo:

—Pansy está rarísima. He encontrado todas las fotos que guardaba de Draco hechas jirones a los pies de su cama. Eso pudo ser un arrebato, por supuesto, lo raro es que no parecía haber llorado. Ya no está triste, más bien está irritada.

—Quizá sea por los numeritos que está montando Zabini.

La Slytherin hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la idea.

—No, no, seguro que no es eso. Parece más bien como si todo lo que le hubiera gustado de Draco ahora le reventara. Aunque dudo que en algún momento le gustaran los comentarios como el que hizo antes de marcharse de la clase de McGonagall. Lo de que se iba a la enfermería porque tenía ganas de vomitar, justo cuando vio lo que escribí en la camisa de Blaise.

—¿Y aquello de "os necesita" que les dijo a Vincent y Gregory? —intervino Zabini, metiéndose en la conversación.

Me fijé en que su truco parecía estar dando resultado. En ese momento era Higgs el que, entre carcajadas, le pasaba el mensaje a un Bole que ponía cara de pervertido y asentía mucho con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Daphne chasqueó la lengua, contrariada—. No hay quién la entienda, la verdad.

—¡¿QUE ZABINI QUIERE QUÉ?

El cuchicheo había llegado hasta Malfoy que, lívido y con los ojos como platos, se había puesto en pie apoyándose de un manotazo en la mesa. Zabini, sin perder la calma y mirando a Parkinson, contestó:

—Salir con Pansy. Eso quiere Blaise.

A la morena se le cayó el cuchillo de las manos. Daphne se atragantó con un trozo de manzana y casi acabó incrustada en la mesa por el manotazo que le dio Goyle "tratando de ayudar". Pritchard se ganó una colleja de Urquhart, porque activó el modo hiperactivo y comenzó a lanzar trozos de pan al aire cantando _"se van a casar, uoh-oh"_. Incluso yo abrí ligeramente la boca, anonadado.

Blaise Zabini acababa de pedirle salir a Pansy Parkinson en mitad del Gran Comedor.

* * *

—¿Todo esto va en serio? —preguntaba Higgs, mientras arrastraba un pesado sillón por la Sala Común.

—Claro que sí, yo siempre hablo en serio —le respondió Zabini mientras le indicaba con el pie el lugar en el que debía dejar el mueble.

Bufé ante tal falacia, pero no dije nada. Después de la declaración de hacía unas horas, Parkinson se había puesto en pie lívida y se había marchado de ahí todo lo deprisa que su minúscula estatura le permitía. Cinco minutos más tarde, Malfoy hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero en la dirección contraria. Aún no había regresado de donde fuera que se hubiera ido, pero sabía por Daphne que la morena estaba en su habitación, ajena a todo el numerito que estaba montando Zabini abajo.

Algunos Slytherin se habían quedado con nosotros para ayudar a Zabini con su plan. Y para curiosear, claro. Adrian Pucey, por ejemplo, se limitaba a eso último: estaba sentado de cara al respaldo de una silla, mirando con diversión cómo Urquhart les ordenaba a Pritchard y Baddock que escribieran algo en una sábana.

—¡Está mal, retrasados en miniatura! "Parkinson" se escribe con "ka", ¡con "ka"! ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo, Malcolm? ¡Borra eso! —Baddock emitió una risita nerviosa, pero accedió a sustituir el _"quiere hacer el ñaca-ñaca"_ por _"quiere salir con"_—. Me tenéis harto. Meted la cabeza en el bote de pintura, ¡vamos!

—Pero Blaise, en serio, ¿Pansy? —Vaisey fruncía el ceño, desconcertado—. Daphne es mucho mejor, mucho más guapa y tiene muchas más te…

Lo miré de reojo y el chico de tercero levantó las manos en son de paz, alejándose de espaldas. Bole lo paró poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y comentándole con aire grandilocuente:

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender sobre el amor, renacuajo. A veces las tetas no son lo importante, a veces vale más una buena garganta…

Harper asintió con aire experto y los brazos cruzados, como si lo hubiera entendido. Después dijo:

—¿Pinto ya el sillón?

Zabini se separó unos pasos, encuadrando con las manos la escena.

—Sí, vale, ya está en su sitio. Sólo falta colgar la pancarta y pintar el mueble y el caramelo. ¿Alguien tiene un caramelo, por cierto?

Adrian Pucey se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de cosas. Comentó con pereza:

—Hm, veamos, tengo un condón, ¿te vale?

—No sé por qué me da en la nariz que perdería el toque romántico si le ofrezco un condón, Adrian.

—Yo tengo un cigarrillo —ofreció Higgs, antes de que Warrington se lo arrebatara diciendo que _"quedaba confiscado por orden del prefecto"_—. ¿Qué? No me jodas, ¿te lo vas a fumar tú? ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir la mierda que lleva dentro? Al menos comparte, Cassius, no seas cabrón.

—Yo tengo un caramelo. —Nos giramos y vimos con asombro cómo Miles Bletchley, que acababa de entrar por el hueco de la pared y lo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido, le tendía el dulce a Zabini. Gruño un poco y después masculló—: Me lo dio una tía, a mí no me gustan esas cosas. Es de fresa.

Acto seguido se marchó a su dormitorio refunfuñando que todo aquello le parecía una soberana gilipollez.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Zabini y yo nos quedamos un rato más admirando el resultado. Frente a la entrada de la Sala Común, colgada del techo, había una sábana blanca en la que se podía leer: _"Blaise Zabini quiere salir con Pansy _Parqukinson_. ¿Qué responde ella? Haga el favor de llevarle su decisión a la habitación lo más rápido posible."_ Casi no se notaba que en la "pe" de "posible" Baddock había dibujado una polla.

Debajo del cartel estaba el sillón que Higgs había arrastrado y en el que Harper había pintado un "NO" en el respaldo y, al lado, el caramelo de fresa con un "SÍ" en el envoltorio.

* * *

—¡Abrid la puerta! ¡YA! ¡Zabini, abre la puerta de una vez! ¡ZABINI!

Casi ni había amanecido, pero eso no le impidió a Parkinson aporrear la madera como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras chillaba presa de la indignación. Deduje que si no entraba ella misma era para evitar encontrar a alguno de nosotros desnudos, como le había pasado en alguna ocasión.

Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, pero ni por esas dejó de perforarme los tímpanos el incesante _"toc, toc, toc"_. Me pregunté dónde le cabría tanta energía.

Malfoy empezó a darse de cabezazos contra el colchón, mascullando _"haced que se calle"_ entre golpe y golpe. Fue Crabbe el que, haciendo gala de su buen humor vespertino, se puso en pie con cara de asesino en serie medio inconsciente, se acercó a mi mesilla para coger el libro que había en ella y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta.

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —rugió.

Dio resultado durante unos apacibles diez segundos. Tras ellos, el _"toc, toc, toc"_ de nuevo.

—¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no hable con Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Abre ya! ¡Blaise!

Me incorporé, medio dormido, y vi que el aludido estaba sentado en su cama, en calzoncillos, mirándose las uñas con despreocupación mientras sonreía. Deseé que Crabbe lo arrojara también contra la puerta.

En lugar de cumplir mi muda petición, y mientras Malfoy maldecía hasta a los elfos domésticos al tiempo que recogía su uniforme y su almohada, Crabbe se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y, con suerte, comerse a esa niña insoportablemente madrugadora.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO QUIERES A ESTAS HORAS? —la saludó, gritándole a escasos centímetros de la cara.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —respondió ella con las manos en las caderas, muy ufana—. Por cierto, te huele muchísimo el aliento. ¡Déjame pasar! ¡He venido a hablar con Blaise! ¿Podrías ponerte unos pantalones? ¿Es que no usas el pijama que te regalé el año pasado? ¿Por qué todos dormís en calzoncillos?

Crabbe la miró con incredulidad. Después dio media vuelta, dejándola hablando sola en la puerta. Se lanzó de costado sobre la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y mascullando que un día de estos tiraría a esa niña por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía.

Observé con curiosidad a Malfoy que, agarrando su almohada y un gurruño de ropa, se dirigía a ella muy serio. Parkinson se quedó estática, pero no lo miró. Ni siquiera cuando él le siseó al pasar que _"dejara de intentar llamar su atención porque no iba a conseguir nada"_. Dicho eso, subió en pijama a la habitación de Pucey y compañía para dormir un rato más, aunque fuera en el suelo.

—Hombre, Pansy, qué sorpresa. —Zabini se levantó de la cama y se desperezó como un gato. Después, sonriendo a la chica como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, fue hacia el cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La Slytherin balbuceó un poco al hablar, no sé si por lo que le había dicho Malfoy o por la despreocupación de Zabini. O quizá porque éste sólo estuviera con los calzoncillos puestos. A pesar de todo, apretó los puños y fue andando hacia la puerta del baño pisando fuerte.

—¡No te hagas el tonto ahora, Blaise! ¿Puedes explicarme a qué viene todo eso?

Él soltó una risita, secándose la cara con una toalla.

—¿El qué?

—¡Todo! ¡Lo de la Sala Común de ahora, lo de ayer durante la cena, lo de tu camisa, lo de…!

—Déjame pasar —exigí con aburrimiento.

Parkinson me miró con sorpresa y se le sonrosaron las mejillas antes de decir:

—¿Pero es que aquí nadie se viste?

—No. Tengo que mear. Apártate.

Refunfuñó que éramos unos cerdos, pero acató mi orden. Eso sí, a pesar de que cerrara la puerta del servicio de una patada, siguió al otro lado venga a exigir explicaciones.

—¡Blaise! ¡No me evites! ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué es lo que haces?

El moreno se sentó sobre el lavabo y volvió a reírse.

—¿Ahora mismo? Me estoy tocando pensando en ti.

—¡BLAISE!

—Como sigas gritando te tragas el puño —escuché la amenaza de Crabbe antes de que tirara de la cadena.

Después me senté en el lavabo, donde había estado apoyado Zabini, para observar con curiosidad qué haría a continuación. Éste se acercó a la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer apoyando la espalda en ella, hasta quedarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza mirando al techo, hacia donde también apuntaban sus comisuras.

—¿Que qué es lo que quiero? ¿No es obvio? Salir contigo.

—No seas ridículo, haz el favor.

Zabini suspiró y, a pesar de que bajara la cabeza, pude entrever que ya no sonreía.

—Míralo como si fuera un trato del que ambos nos beneficiaremos. Sobre todo tú, claro. Porque yo además de ser terriblemente generoso para con mi cuerpo estoy buenísimo. Bien, te explico: tú le demuestras al mundo que Malfoy ya no te importa, que has encontrado a alguien muchísimo más guapo que él, y todos se sorprenden por tu buen gusto.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un carraspeo nervioso:

—Pero… no lo entiendo, Blaise, ¿salir de broma? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

El moreno cerró el puño y lo estampó contra el suelo antes de volver a contestar con falsa alegría:

—Claro. Todos pensarán que va en serio, por supuesto. Pero si quieres liarte con otra persona puedes hacerlo, aunque procura que no se entere mucha gente y que se vea como una infidelidad producto de que repentinamente tienes un gusto pésimo. ¿Me sigues? Cada uno hace lo que quiere sin que la gente sospeche, pero delante de todos aparentamos ser casi tan felices como Theodore con un libro sobre hongos nuevo. —Emitió una carcajada que sonó como si acabara de tragarse un cactus y éste le estuviera desgarrando la garganta—. ¿No quieres demostrarle a Malfoy que lo has superado? ¿Que puedes seguir tu vida sin su cráneo rubio lleno de estupideces?

—¿Y qué sacas tú a cambio? —aún parecía dudosa.

Entonces Zabini levantó de nuevo la cabeza, con los ojos muy cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Me pregunté si podría hacerlo, si podría conjurar la mentira más grande que hasta entonces había elaborado.

Me puse en pie de un salto y me acerqué hasta él. Aunque no mediara palabra, aunque ni siquiera le mirara, me senté a su lado apoyándome en la puerta tras la que Parkinson esperaba con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

—¿Blaise? —apremió ella.

—¿Qué saco yo? Fastidiar a Malfoy, claro. —Tragó saliva, terror, ansiedad y un montón de promesas que no podía declarar antes de continuar—: ¿Qué me dices? Será divertido.

Esperó, en silencio, con los ojos aún cerrados y los puños apretados. Esperó mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué coño no había podido decirle la verdad, por qué coño ella no la había entendido, por qué no la podía leer entre líneas en esa gran mentira.

Esperó, dándose cuenta de que, en el fondo, él no quería que ella lo entendiera. Porque Parkinson no necesitaba en ese momento una declaración, no necesitaba al gilipollas que se escondía bajo la careta de Blaise Zabini. Necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar, una espalda que la cargara cuando sus pies flaquearan, una mano que se tendiera cuando volviera a caer al suelo.

Necesitaba a su máscara. A su gran broma. A su mentira.

—¿Pansy? —llamó, al tardar ella demasiado en responder.

Al no obtener respuesta se puso en pie, suspiró profundamente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sonrió. Y esa sonrisa, a pesar de ser tan ancha como siempre, se me antojó horrible. Como si de un momento a otro sus dientes se fueran a separar para vomitar un torrente de lágrimas sobre el suelo.

Abrió un resquicio de la puerta mientras yo me incorporaba también y asomó la cabeza. Crabbe y Goyle habían vuelto a dormirse, no sé en qué parte del discurso de Zabini, pero a Parkinson no se la veía por ningún lado.

A pesar de todo, Zabini siguió parado, con el pomo asido. Esperando.

—¿Qué sacas tú? —murmuré, repitiendo la pregunta que la morena le había hecho.

Los nudillos que mantenía sobre el picaporte se le tensaron, como si lo estuviera intentando aplastar.

—Achicharrarme como una mierda de polilla.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó cómo alguien subía las escaleras al tropel. Parkinson entró de nuevo en la habitación corriendo y a punto estuvo de darse de bruces contra el suelo al tropezar contra la alfombra. Se puso una mano en las costillas, encorvada, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Zabini, dubitativo, sin saber si debía o no acercarse a ella.

Parkinson, aún con la cabeza agachada y todo el pelo tapándole la cara mientras jadeaba, extendió una mano cerrada en un puño. Cuando separó los dedos, apareció un caramelo de fresa con un "SÍ" rotulado en el envoltorio.

Zabini abrió los ojos como platos, boqueando antes de estallar en carcajadas —despertando a Crabbe de nuevo, que gruñó como un loco algo sobre las muertes dolorosas—. Se acercó en un par de zancadas a la morena, le cogió el dulce de las manos y después la levantó en el aire como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¡Blaise! ¡Bájame, Blaise! ¡No soy una cría!

Pero él, en vez de hacerle caso, la zarandeó de un lado al otro, prometiéndole que iba a ser divertidísimo.

Una broma estupenda. Una mentira genial.

* * *

—¿Lo tenías todo planeado? —le pregunté poco después, cuando dejó marchar a la chica, no sin antes sugerirle que le diera a todo el mundo la fantástica noticia: _"ya sabes, no olvides decirles que repentinamente tienes un gusto exquisito"_.

Zabini terminó de lavarse los dientes, escupió en el lavabo y cerró la puerta del baño, dejando al otro lado los eructos y las carcajadas de Crabbe y Goyle, que jugaban a ver quién aguantaba más haciendo aquella estupidez.

—¿El qué? —me preguntó, recogiendo el caramelo que había dejado sobre el mármol y jugueteando con él entre los dedos.

—Lo de Parkinson. Colgar las fotos, pintarte la camisa, declararte… Y mentirle después —añadí, cruzándome de brazos.

Lanzó el dulce al aire y lo atrapó al caer, como había hecho con el anillo de Malfoy semanas antes. Mientras lo desenvolvía con una sonrisa divertida, murmuró:

—¿Te parezco alguien que planee las cosas, Theodore? —Negó con la cabeza, como si me reprendiera—. Muy mal. Por supuesto que no estaba planeado. Improviso sobre la marcha, y a ver qué pasa.

Me reí por lo bajo, preguntándome cómo no había caído antes. Por supuesto que Blaise Zabini no planeaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Sus acciones aleatorias y habitualmente sin sentido eran una prueba de ello. Un día podía intentar besar a Lisa para joderme y otro, sin que yo me enterara, podía destrozarle las ilusiones con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Era como si dentro de él hubiera una balanza, a la derecha el plato para las acciones malas, a la izquierda el de las buenas. Y fuera saltando de uno a otro entre carcajadas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se llevó el caramelo a la boca y, estirándose todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron, respondió:

—Seguir improvisando, claro.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Uf. Este también se me ha resistido (**Brooke**, **Marya** y **Zaira** están de testigos), pero no lo odio. Para nada. Aunque tuviera que cambiar mil veces la primera escena, aún más la de la discusión de Daphne con Miles, me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo.

He podido presentar a todos los Slytherin que me faltaba por enseñaros, que poco a poco irán haciéndose un hueco en esta historia, aún siendo secundarios. Y lo he hecho ahora por dos motivos: necesitaba tiempo para que conocierais a los siete protagonistas y, si os soy sincera, yo prácticamente los había olvidado. Empecé queriéndoos hablar ya no sólo de Theodore, sino de Slytherin, y me perdí en un camino lleno de Monstruos. Menos mal que **Källa** me hizo recordar el fin inicial, la importancia de una Casa que se escribe con mayúsculas. Gracias a ella, a todas las conversaciones (incluida la de ayer, de DOCE horas) sobre ofidios, todas las risas, todos los planes a medias. Ha llegado un punto en el que ya no sé qué personaje es de quién, pero sí sé que, sin ella, todo sería mucho más aburrido.

Gracias a ella he redescubierto a Tracey Davis y a Millicent Bulstrode. Me he enamorado aún más de lo que ya estaba de Adrian Pucey y me he dado cuenta de que tras él hay otros muchos chicos que esperan hacerse un hueco. Como Urquhart y esos dos niños locos que siempre lo siguen, Baddock y Pritchard. Como Higgs y su hedonismo, o como Bole y su mente sucia. Incluso he aceptado a Miles, he decidido que Warrington sea el prefecto y que Vaisey esté colado por Daphne.

No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero espero que poco a poco compartáis algo de la emoción que Källa y yo sentimos cada vez que los mencionamos. Os dejo aquí una lista de nombres y apellidos (los que están en cursiva los ha inventado Källa, por cierto) de los nuevos personajes, para que lo consultéis si dudáis. No hay chicas apenas, pero culpad de eso a Rowling. Y como a mí no me interesan de momento para la trama y me da mucha pereza inventar nombres y apellidos, paso.

SEGUNDO CURSO.

**Chicos**. Malcolm Baddock. Graham Pritchard.

**Chicas**. Astoria Greengrass. Mellizas pelirrojas.

TERCER CURSO.

**Chicos**. _Trihart_ Vaisey. _Lance_ Harper.

CUARTO CURSO.

**Chicos**. Draco Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle. Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott.

**Chicas**. _Berenice_ Moon. Tracey Davis. Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy Parkinson. Daphne Greengrass.

QUINTO CURSO.

**Chicos**. Kevin Bletchley. Graham Montague. Lucian Bole.

SEXTO CURSO.

**Chicos**. Adrian Pucey. Terence Higgs. Miles Bletchley. _Lazarus_ Urquhart.

SÉPTIMO CURSO.

**Chicos**. Derrick _Gray_. Marcus Flint. _Cassius_ Warrington (prefecto).

A ver si tenemos suerte y consigo que Källa se anime a publicar ella también, que está escribiendo una historia cojonuda sobre Adrian, Terence y Tracey. Si lo hace os enteraréis, le haré publicidad hasta en la sopa.

Por lo demás, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Treinta páginas sin notas de autora. A ver si no os morís leyéndolo, ehem. Y a ver si no os decepciona, claro. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque sé que Blaise tiene muchas seguidoras y su historia personal da un vuelco en este punto. ¿No queríais Blaise/Pansy? Pues ea. Aunque, claro, quizá no es lo que os esperabais. Tiempo al tiempo y, como dice él, "a ver qué pasa".

Y eso es todo por ahora. Bueno, también quiero agradeceros en general (en privado lo haré ahora, cuando actualice) todos vuestros reviews, los de la gente que siempre está ahí, los de los que aparecen cuando pueden, y los de las nuevas incorporaciones. No os hacéis una idea de lo que supone recibir unas críticas tan elaboradas, tíos. Sois cojonudos todos.

Ah, y gracias a los que aguantan el coñazo que doy en twitter sobre esta historia y sobre memeces varias. Si alguien quiere saber quién soy por esos derroteros, ahí va: "MortifagoNott".

Ale, ¡un MUAC!


	28. Verdad rota, susurrando mentiras

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos. _

Estoy aquí, eso es lo único que importa.

Y estoy aquí por vosotros. A pesar de todo.

* * *

"**MORTÍFAGO"**

(Death Eater)

_I love you for everything you ever took from me. I love the way you dominate and you violate me. I love you for every time you gave up on me. I love you for the way you look when you lie to me. I love you for never believing in what I say. I love you for never once giving me my way. I love you for never delivering me from pain. I love you for always driving me insane…_

_I'll bleed you dry now._

Blood, In this moment

* * *

28_. __Verdad rota, susurrando mentiras__._

El amor es un parásito. Se cuela dentro de tu organismo sin que te des cuenta, trepa por tu estómago contrayéndolo y revolviéndolo y, finalmente, llega al corazón. Se engancha con centenares de garras puntiagudas y, si se te ocurre intentar sacarlo, únicamente consigues que introduzca en él su cabeza ciega. Como una garrapata. Puedes quitarte el resto del cuerpo de un tirón y tener la falsa ilusión de que te has librado de ello, pero ahí seguirá. Infectándote. Alimentándose.

Se alimenta de tu sentido común, de tu calma y de tu independencia. Succiona y, mientras lo hace, rellena los huecos que deja con veneno. Te infecta de miedo, celos y posesividad hasta que sientes que no hay dentro de ti nada además de eso.

Solo hay una persona que puede curarte esa enfermedad que no se va ni aunque intentes ahogarla en alcohol o embotarla con drogas.

Esa persona no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Basta una mueca, una mirada, una palabra, y todo habrá desaparecido.

El parásito explosionará y, con él, el órgano al que estaba adherido.

Es entonces cuando, con las paredes internas del cuerpo pringadas con los restos de tu corazón, todo el miedo, los celos y la posesividad comienzan a fermentar. Se pudren, creando una reacción en cadena que nada ni nadie puede controlar.

Han sido muchas las personas que me han acusado de no tener corazón. Me han señalado con el dedo, con los ojos brillando por la furia y el desprecio, mientras vociferaban que era un monstruo.

Tenían razón. Al menos en parte.

Pero recuerdo, aunque la idea se desdibuje por el tiempo transcurrido y el alma perdida, que una vez tuve uno. Puede que no palpitara todo lo fuerte que debiera, que tuviera menos sangre de la normal para bombear a lo largo del cuerpo, que estuviera demasiado frío.

Pero existió. Hasta que alguien lo rompió en pedazos.

* * *

El primer mes fue divertido. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que Zabini inició su pantomima con Parkinson, poco más desde que Daphne había ridiculizado a Miles Bletchley delante de toda la sala común de Slytherin.

Era ahí donde nos volvíamos a encontrar la mayor parte de los alumnos de la casa de Salazar. Estábamos en mitad de una fiesta de la que nadie recuerda el motivo, casi todos pendientes de los bailes —folclóricos y etílicos a partes iguales— con los que tanto Trihart Vaisey como Lance Harper estaban deleitando a la concurrencia.

Apenas una decena de personas no prestaba toda su atención a las acrobacias que hacían los chicos de tercer curso sobre una mesa. Adrian Pucey, que en ese momento apostaba con Terence Higgs a que alguno de ellos se acabaría dando de bruces contra el suelo; Draco Malfoy, que hablaba aparentemente a regañadientes y mediante susurros con Crabbe y Goyle; y Daphne y yo, que no apartábamos la mirada de Parkinson y Zabini.

Bletchley, que parecía haber superado a un ritmo trepidante el desplante de su antigua novia, no se encontraba entre los presentes. Le había escuchado decir a Lazarus Urquhart que estaba disfrutando de la soledad del dormitorio de los de sexto curso con una chica al borde de la intoxicación etílica.

Según me enteré después, Crabbe y Goyle finalmente habían comprendido las palabras de Parkinson —_"os necesita"_— y se estaban esforzando por sacar a un muy reticente Draco Malfoy del charco de mierda en el que parecía ahogarse junto a su autoestima. Tardarían aún unos días más en conseguir que el rubio volviera a hablar con ellos en lugar de esconderse tras la espalda de los mayores. Como comenté con Daphne en ese tiempo, probablemente temiera que cualquiera que lo conociera en lo más mínimo se percatara de que la relación que su vieja y desechada muñeca de trapo mantenía con Zabini lo había afectado más de lo previsto —y lo previsto era nada—. No sé si él era consciente del porqué de esa afección, solo sé que él sabía que yo sí que era consciente de ello y que, por eso, a mí me evitaba especialmente.

—_Ti amo, principessa_.

Parkinson parpadeó ante la incomprensible frase de Zabini y, tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa enorme que hasta ese momento tenía un destinatario con otro nombre y apellido. El nuevo dueño de ese gesto soltó una carcajada que intentaba hacer juego con su disfraz de bufón. Pero, cuando paró para coger aire, pareció tratar de aspirar algo más: quizá esa mentira que rodeaba su momento con la morena, quizá el anhelo que disimulaba peor tras las copas que ya se había bebido.

—¿Qué significa? —inquirió la Slytherin.

Daba la impresión de ser feliz y, no sé, quizá lo fuera. Quizá la burbuja en la que Blaise Zabini la había metido cuando comenzó a contarle aquella historia de cómo se conocieron la hubiera evadido de la realidad. Una realidad en la que, por mucho que le pesara, seguían existiendo Malfoy, la tremenda humillación que la hizo padecer y el desgarrador sentimiento que aún tenía hacia él.

El moreno le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y le removió el pelo de una forma tan dulce que me hizo arquear ambas cejas.

—Que no eres un dragón.

Daphne, sentada en un sofá individual conmigo, colocada entre mis piernas, giró la cara para mirarme de soslayo.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmuró entre una sonrisa que hubiera jurado que fue involuntaria.

Entonces yo, sin dejar de observar con interés a Zabini, sonreí también. No supe por qué lo hice, tampoco supe por qué el peso de la espalda de esa chica sobre mi pecho se me antojó tan cómodo o reconfortante. Tomé aire lentamente y todo olió a menta y, en ese momento, lo que sí que supe fue que me gustaba la menta.

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Y lo entiendes?

Apoyé la barbilla sobre el pelo de Daphne y susurré, más para mí mismo que para ella:

—Quizá.

No sabría explicar la sensación que tenía entonces. Tampoco creo que pueda ser explicada correctamente. Pero, durante un breve periodo de tiempo, sentí que debía de ser así. El odio, el miedo, los celos… todo parecía haber desaparecido, dejando espacio para la calma. Flotaba a la deriva, dejándome llevar, tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados.

Qué estúpido. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que con Daphne nunca podía ser así de fácil, de que nada que mereciera la pena debería de ser así de calmo y vacuo. De que el mar sobre el que me hacía el muerto, ajeno a todo, era demasiado profundo y demasiado oscuro.

Porque nosotros nunca fuimos como los demás. Nunca pudimos serlo.

* * *

A finales del segundo mes la diversión dio paso a la frustración.

Malfoy volvía a ser él mismo casi con todo el mundo. Lo había escuchado burlarse de Zabini junto al grupo de alumnos de sexto y, en el momento que nos atañe, estaba junto a Crabbe y Goyle viendo la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El rubio, tras darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios problemas, demasiado ocupado como para tratar de ahondar en los suyos, volvía a relacionarse conmigo y con Daphne. Y, aunque evitaba tanto coincidir con Parkinson como hacer referencia a lo que ocurrió cuando ella le arrojó el anillo y ambos salimos a los pasillos de la mazmorra, parecía esforzarse por reconstruir aquel muro que yo había roto con tanto ahínco esa noche.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Perdona? —Me miró de esa manera, con el odio asomándole entre los iris verdes. Me había malinterpretado, dando por hecho que era a ella a la que yo rechazaba.

—Ponérmelo —expliqué—. No quiero ponérmelo.

—Pues vas a hacerlo.

Aquella mañana del 24 de febrero estábamos sentados en mi cama, de piernas cruzadas el uno frente al otro, completamente desnudos. Habíamos aprovechado que todos estaban viendo la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos para intentar solucionar nuestra confusa virginidad. Ninguno de los dos tenía el menor interés en asistir al evento y, aunque lo hubiéramos tenido, las hormonas nos habrían llevado a desechar la idea y a no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, había pensado que follar era sencillo, que lo único que necesitaría sería a alguien del sexo opuesto. Me equivoqué: vivíamos en un internado sin apenas supervisión adulta, sí, pero siempre parecía estar lleno de gente. Rara vez teníamos la habitación libre —Malfoy se esforzaba porque así fuera, como si le produjera placer el jodernos cualquier oportunidad—, qué decir de la Sala Común. Daphne se negaba a encerrarse en el baño, alegando que era asqueroso y que no iba a tener su primera vez rodeada de azulejos que olían a desinfectante. Lo de la Biblioteca tampoco había dado resultado, y llegar hasta el final en un pasillo perdido seguramente supusiera que nos encontráramos con Filch o con su mierda de gato. Los profesores eran relativamente transigentes cuando veían a dos alumnos besándose en algún rincón oscuro, pero no creía que opinaran lo mismo de encontrarlos follando.

Daphne balanceaba entre sus dedos un condón, dejando muy claro con su mueca de superioridad que sin aquella cosa no iba a haber sexo.

—Pónmelo tú. —Me encogí de hombros cuando alzó ambas cejas—. ¿Qué? Ya que me va a cortar la circulación, al menos tendré un aliciente para soportar esa asquerosa presión.

—¿Y qué diferencia habría si te lo pusiera yo?

Esbocé media sonrisa ladina cuando ella hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Puedes ponérmelo con la boca.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sugerirle algo así a cualquier otra chica de quince años habría acabado en un bofetón con chillidos de fondo. Pero, por suerte, Daphne no era cualquier otra chica de quince años. Cuanto más desagradable o políticamente incorrecta fuera la petición que le hicieran, más posibilidades habría de verla cumplida. No era de las que se dejaban vejar por el regocijo del contrario, como Parkinson, simplemente le gustaban las guarradas. Especialmente provocar que otros quisieran hacerlas con ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus comisuras tiraban hacia arriba, lo que interpreté como un gesto afirmativo que volvió a ponerme cachondo —aquel tira y afloja de_ "póntelo/no me da la gana" _me dejaba flácidamente frío, como es obvio—. Apoyé los codos tras la espalda, sobre la almohada, y me relajé mientras ella se acercaba poco a poco y se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

Aunque no hubiéramos podido follar, en ese tiempo habíamos hecho casi todo lo demás. Para ser interrumpidos después por Malfoy fingiendo orgasmos, por Goyle teniendo que entrar urgentemente en el baño para _"perder tres kilos, tío"_, por Zabini pidiendo unirse a la fiesta, por Parkinson con un ataque de ansiedad porque se le había puesto el uniforme perdido de pintauñas… Sin embargo, la boca burlona de Daphne nunca había estado tan cerca de mi polla. No sabía si por vergüenza, inexperiencia o ganas de enredar, pero sus roces se limitaban a esos dedos largos y fríos.

Y al fin iba a saber cómo era. Arrugué el cuello para no perder detalle del hecho y vi la risa silenciosa que se le escapó. Lo primero que noté fue el aliento cálido, que me puso la piel de gallina. Después, la lengua. Apenas un roce tentativo, una nimiedad, pero me hizo tragar la media sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento, que bajó corriendo junto al resto de mi riego sanguíneo en dirección al ombligo.

—Vale, voy a intentar ponértelo.

A partir de entonces, fue de mal en peor. Empezó con una presión desagradable, seguida por las quejas de _"esto sabe fatal, qué asco"_. Lo que yo supuse que tendría que haber sido igual o casi igual que una mamada, derivó en tirones, dientes fríos, maldiciones masculladas y… Crabbe.

Entró en la habitación mucho antes de lo previsto. Sospechábamos que, como mínimo, tendríamos una hora o dos para nosotros solos —no sabíamos en qué consistía la prueba, calculamos basándonos en que la primera había durado cerca de tres horas—, y no había pasado ni media desde que los demás dejaron el dormitorio.

El Slytherin, que iba solo y mascullaba improperios para sí, se encontró con el dosel de mi cama descorrido, un primer plano del culo desnudo de Daphne y un segundo plano de su boca en mi polla.

No supe que estaba ahí hasta que gritó como un maníaco:

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO, GUARROS?!

La Slytherin dio un bote, agarró en décimas de segundo una sábana y, al tironear de ella para tratar de taparse, se cayó por el lado derecho de la cama. Yo, con un condón chupeteado a medio poner, me incorporé sobre el cabecero y lo miré. No con vergüenza o miedo, ni siquiera con nerviosismo. No, estaba furioso. Se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de que todos se habían aliado para mantenerme virgen, y eso, sumado a la prisa que sentía cada vez más por dejar de serlo, dio como resultado un odio que burbujeaba por todo mi riego sanguíneo.

Quise levantarme y abrirle la cabeza a golpes contra el dintel, y quizá lo hubiera intentado si Daphne, desde el suelo, no se hubiera puesto a chillar y a estirar de las mantas hasta casi tirarme a mí también del colchón.

—¡¿OS PARECE NORMAL ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO?! —Crabbe nos señalaba, con los ojos como platos y la cara congestionada por el enfado y el rubor—. ¡TRAIDORES! ¡TODOS VIENDO EL TORNEO Y VOSOTROS AQUÍ…! ¡CERDOS! ¡PERO QUÉ ASCO!

Se acercó en tres zancadas y empezó a recoger del suelo la ropa de la chica para tirársela después encima.

—¡Vete a tu habitación y piensa en lo que has hecho! ¡REFLEXIONA, DAPHNE, REFLEXIONA! ¡PIENSA EN TU PADRE! ¡ESTO-NO-SE-HACE! —vociferaba al tiempo que le arrojaba las prendas, como una madre conservadora, enorme y desquiciada.

Pero ahí el único que pensaba en su padre era él. Mientras Daphne se iba a todo correr de la habitación, demasiado en shock como para poner en vereda al histérico chico, Crabbe se preguntaba por qué cojones las cosas tenían que ser así.

Por qué tenía él que ser así.

—¡TÁPATE! —Me arrojó los calzoncillos a la cabeza, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación barritando como un elefante furioso.

Esa última acción terminó de sacarme de quicio y, sin hacerle caso, me puse en pie desnudo, rebusqué entre mi mesilla arrojando libros y papeles al suelo, y di con la varita. La cogí y, con los ojos echando chispas, fui hacia él.

¿Que estaba siendo irracional? Sí. ¿Que me estaba comportando tal y como lo haría Malfoy? También. Pero, me comprendáis o no, llevaba más de un mes siendo interrumpido por infinidad de gilipollas y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Eso sin contar con la escenita absurda que había decidido montar Crabbe. Porque, no, no podía haberse ido al haber visto que estaba ocupado: él tenía que quedarse, ponerse a gritar y lanzarle a Daphne su ropa mientras la instaba a pensar en su padre.

—Dame una razón para no maldecirte ahora mismo —exigí, con los dientes apretados—. Dámela para que pueda ignorarla y disfrutar aún más viéndote sufrir.

Me miró, al principio con sorpresa al verme desnudo yendo hacia él con la varita en la mano, después volvió a fruncir el ceño. Cuadró los hombros y, desde sus diez centímetros más de altura, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Vístete de una vez! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás buscando pelea? ¿Quieres que te reviente? ¡Porque pienso hacerlo!

—Oh, ¿te incomoda verme desnudo? —siseé, llegando hasta donde estaba y clavándole la varita en el cuello. Él la apartó de un manotazo y abrió la boca para insultarme, pero fui más rápido—: Preferirías verle la polla a Goyle, ¿eh? ¿Te hubiera gustado que él te hiciera lo que me estaba haciendo a mí Daphne?

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?! —Su cara, congestionada por la ira, estaba a centímetros de la mía.

Me dio un cabezazo en la frente que a punto estuvo de tirarme al suelo, al que respondí lanzándole un _petrificus totalus_. Cuando cayó de espaldas, le di una patada en el costado con todas mis fuerzas. Seguramente me hiciera yo más daño que él, pero el arrebato me ayudó a relajarme.

—Como vuelvas a joderme otra vez, Crabbe —lo amenacé con la voz aterciopelada mientras me agachaba; después apoyé una rodilla sobre su estómago y, con una calma que me estaba costando recuperar, le acaricié el pecho con la varita. Lentamente, al tiempo que pronunciaba la siguiente frase, la fui bajando hasta su ombligo—, te abriré en canal y me quedaré mirando cómo te desangras. Después, o mientras tanto, le diré a todo el mundo que sueñas con tener la polla de Goyle metida por el culo. —Lo miré de reojo, sonriendo—. ¿Nos entendemos?

Me levanté y, justo cuando me estaba terminando de poner los calzoncillos, apareció Goyle. Su cara de aburrimiento fue sustituida por una genuina mueca de desconcierto cuando se percató de la escena que tenía lugar en la habitación: yo, prácticamente desnudo, y Crabbe, petrificado a los pies de mi cama.

—¿A qué jugáis?

—A contarnos secretos —respondí, sin hacerle mucho caso, buscando entre las sábanas mi camisa.

El Slytherin se aproximó a Crabbe rascándose la cabeza, sin entender nada. Se agachó a su lado y le tocó uno de los brazos que tenía pegados al cuerpo.

—¿Está petrificado? —Tras mi cansino _"ajá"_ añadió—: ¿Entonces cómo te puede contar nada?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —cambié de tema y me senté en la cama, rendido ante la idea de que ese día tampoco iba a conseguir follar—. ¿Ya ha terminado la segunda prueba?

Goyle, que había sacado su propia varita y miraba a Crabbe muy concentrado —probablemente tratando de recordar el contrahechizo para el maleficio—, negó con la cabeza y suspiró:

—Qué va, tío. Queda media hora para que termine, pero es un verdadero coñazo. Por eso Crabbe y yo habíamos decidido venir un rato a la habitación y volver después para ver el resultado. —Tamborileó con la varita sobre el estómago de su compañero—. ¿Esto se deshace con un _mimblewimble_?

—Depende, ¿quieres atontarlo? ¿Y en qué cosiste la prueba?

—Los Campeones tienen que bucear durante una hora en el lago para rescatar a una persona o algo así. O sea, una mierda: no se ve nada. Al principio fue divertido porque pensamos que Potter se ahogaría: se metió en el agua sin hacer ningún hechizo y se quedó quieto hasta que se empezó a poner azul por el frío. Después le dio un chungo muy raro y se sumergió. Vin y yo creímos que se había desmayado pero Longbottom, que estaba en la fila de detrás, comentó con algún imbécil que se había comido unas algas para respirar bajo el agua. Eso nos cabreó pero Draco dijo no sé qué (era gracioso, de eso me acuerdo) y nos animamos otra vez. Parece volver a estar contento, incluso lleva puesta su insignia de _"Potter Apesta"_. Oye —añadió, cuando me arrastré bajo la cama para buscar mi corbata y un calcetín perdido—, ¿por qué has hechizado a Vin?

Miré a Crabbe y esbocé una sonrisa ladina al percatarme del pánico que destilaban sus ojos. En vez de responder, lo apunté con mi varita y susurré _"mobilicorpus"_. Prefería ver cómo salía él de esa.

—¿Qué ha pasado, tío? —le preguntó Goyle mientras él agitaba la cabeza para desperezarse.

Crabbe masculló con odio un _"no me toques"_ cuando el otro trató de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Prefirió quedarse sentado en el suelo y fulminarme con la mirada, prometiéndome que como abriera la boca para decir algo _inoportuno_ me rompería todos los huesos.

—Dejadme solo —exigió, apretando los puños.

—Pero Vin, he venido a…

—¡Que me dejéis solo, joder!

Salimos de la habitación, yo aún con el pelo revuelto y la camisa desabrochada por encima de los calzoncillos. En la puerta, Goyle me puso una mano en el hombro antes de que subiera las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los de sexto —quería conseguir más cigarrillos, ya que Zabini y yo nos habíamos acabado los que él robó—.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Me desperecé al tiempo que la sonrisa me trepaba por las comisuras:

—Me vio con Daphne.

—¿Y? Últimamente te pasas el día revolcándote con ella. —Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que a él le era indiferente—. El otro día Pansy vino hecha un basilisco a la sala común gritando que no iba a ir a estudiar nunca más con vosotros en la biblioteca.

Contuve una carcajada y recordé lo que había pasado el martes anterior. Nadie le había pedido a Parkinson que nos acompañara, y me alegré de que a Daphne el que su mejor amiga estuviera sentada frente a nosotros no le impidiera masturbarme por debajo de la mesa. Luego dejé de alegrarme: escuchamos las carcajadas de Baddock y Pritchard desde el suelo y al asomarnos los vimos ahí con cara de desequilibrados.

Después de instarle con malicia a Goyle que, si quería saber lo que había pasado, mejor le preguntara a Crabbe, subí en busca de Adrian Pucey. Lo encontré tranquilamente tumbado en la cama, fumándose algo que tenía muy poco de tabaco y mucho de algo que a todas luces no era legal. A su lado, sentado en el suelo y pasando páginas de una libreta con cara de concentración, estaba Terence Higgs.

—Tío —dijo—, nos queda una mierda de Tentácula. No sé cómo vamos a conseguir más: los de Hufflepuff dicen que Sprout empieza a sospechar también de ellos.

Recibió por toda respuesta una enorme exhalación de humo verdoso seguido de una risita que denotaba lo poco que le importaba a Pucey nada en ese momento.

—Quizá si no te la fumaras toda tú solo podríamos aguantar hasta final de curso —prosiguió Higgs. Tiró la libreta a un lado después de suspirar y se encogió de hombros—. Qué coño. Pásamelo. Estoy empezando a parecer responsable…

Mientras Pucey se incorporaba y le pasaba el cigarro a su compañero de habitación, se fijó en que yo estaba recostado contra el dintel de la puerta.

—¿Condones? —Sonrió de manera ladina y sentí la pregunta como una broma cruel. Era como si supiera perfectamente que no era eso lo que iba a buscar, por mucho que yo quisiera que así fuera—. No, me parece que aún no has gastado los que te vendí, ¿verdad? ¿Quizá _amortentia_? A lo mejor así tienes más suerte.

—Que te jodan.

—Ya lo hacen, Nott. El que parece que tiene problemas para meterla eres tú.

No le di demasiadas vueltas al motivo por el cual ese chico podría saber con tanta exactitud cuál era mi aflicción. A esas alturas era más que probable que todos lo supieran. Hay muchos secretos en Slytherin, la mayoría de dominio público. Al menos, todos los que no pudieran venderse a buen precio y, aunque a mí me pareciera un problema de magnitudes inimaginables, mi virginidad fue tratada con mofa o curiosidad.

Por supuesto, eso me encolerizaba. Mi compostura se estaba pudriendo a la misma velocidad que la sangre me hinchaba la polla cada vez que me la rozaba Daphne. Supongo que todo lo que sucedió después fue detonado por mi maltrecho ego. Un ego que crecía dentro de mí, por mucho que apenas tuviera sitio para coexistir con un Monstruo que, aunque hubiera enmudecido, seguía presente. Siempre lo estuvo.

Un ego que llegó un punto en que no cupo y tuvo que salir a la luz. Puede que, de haber sido un ser humano mediocre, alguien vulgar, hubiera salido en forma de gritos o narices apuntando al cielo; tal y como sucedía con Malfoy. Pero nunca fui alguien corriente. Mi ego, en continuo contacto con el Monstruo, fue vomitado estando envenenado.

Regurgité ganas de destrozar, de mancillar, de hacer gritar. Expulsé violencia. Brutal y abrasiva. La violencia de Theodore, tan distinta en el método y a la vez tan parecida en esencia a la del Monstruo.

* * *

En marzo la frustración dio paso a la irritación.

A principios de ese mes me comporté con todo el tacto que me caracteriza —es decir: ninguno— ante una situación que para Daphne resultó ser determinante. Antes de que _estuviéramos juntos_ ya nos habíamos enfrentado a eso mismo y habíamos salido escaldados; para cualquiera que no tenga quince años, muchas hormonas y la ética podrida, ese error pasado podría habernos servido de ejemplo para saber cómo enfrentarnos a lo mismo en el futuro. Obviamente no fue así.

Fue peor.

Por fin habíamos vuelto a lograr estar a solas. Todos estaban en la sala común y podrían haber subido al dormitorio en cualquier momento aunque, al menos esa vez, tomamos la precaución de hechizar la cerradura. Se hubiera podido abrir con un _alohomora_, claro, pero eso nos hubiera dado al menos unos segundos para taparnos.

Como he dicho, nos enfrentamos a un problema al que ya nos habíamos enfrentado: el dolor. Si la vez anterior reaccioné mal, al principio sin darle importancia a la molestia de ella y después enfadándome, en esa ocasión lo empeoré más: cuando Daphne me pidió que parara, bufé, me aparté, me vestí sin mediar palabra y salí del dormitorio sin siquiera girarme para comprobar que aún estuviera en la cama con la cara desencajada.

Aunque más adelante explicaré con mayor detalle mis sentimientos al respecto, es importante destacar que a pesar de que no deseara que sufriera veía su reticencia como una estupidez. Al principio, al menos.

Cuando bajé a la sala común me limité a coger un periódico cualquiera y a sentarme en una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea. Fingí de manera bastante aceptable que no me pasaba absolutamente nada aunque, en el fondo, una chispa de irritación restalló en mi sistema nervioso.

—Pansy, ¡eh, Pansy!

La aludida, que hasta el momento reprendía a Moon por haber dejado ropa sucia tirada en el suelo del baño, se giró y vio a Zabini saludándola con un gesto de cabeza desde el otro extremo de la sala común. El moreno, sentado en una mesa y rodeado de libros y pergaminos, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se aproximara.

—Ahora voy, Blaise. —La chica volvió a girarse hacia la otra Slytherin con el ceño fruncido y los brazos puestos en jarras—. Pues eso, Berenice, que Daphne me dijo ayer que como sigas siendo así de guarra te quemará el resto de la ropa.

—¿El resto? —respondió con una altanería que dio paso a una palidez mortecina cuando Parkinson se explicó.

—La del baño ya está hecha cenizas. Y las cenizas están en tu cama. —Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa del otro con una mal disimulada mueca de victoria. Si a Daphne le encantaba demostrar su autoridad con actos políticamente muy poco correctos, Parkinson disfrutaba enormemente siendo su segunda al mando y amenazando a sus víctimas—. ¿Qué quieres, Blaise?

—Que seas una buena novia y me ayudes con los deberes de Adivinación. Y un trocito de pastel de frutas con un vasito de agua con gas, si me hicieras el favor…

—No soy tu elfo doméstico, idiota. —A pesar de sus palabras, sonrió divertida y se sentó a su lado para mirar por encima del brazo qué era lo que estaba escribiendo—. ¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

—Tengo que hacer una carta de interpretación de sueños en base a las páginas 523 y 524 del manual, pero no encuentro nada ahí que encaje con mis sueños. Por ejemplo —se acercó el libro y señaló una de las líneas. Carraspeó teatralmente antes de empezar a leer—: Si usted tiene la visión de que se le caen los dientes de forma reiterada, cabe la posibilidad de que se produzcan defunciones entre los miembros de su familia o sus amistades más próximas… —Parkinson esbozó una mueca de asco mientras él alzaba ambas cejas con incredulidad—. Dientes. En serio, dientes. ¿Qué clase de adolescente sueña con que se le caen los dientes?

La chica escondió la risita en el hueco de la mano y trató de aparentar ser seria y profesional. Sabía que se arrepentía de no haber escogido Adivinación en tercero: en su estúpida opinión, era una materia importantísima para enfrentar el futuro; algo tan _valioso_ que había dejado de lado por coincidir en todas las optativas con Malfoy. Por ese motivo, siempre que podía le pedía a cualquiera de los que la cursaban que le enseñaran qué habían aprendido.

—Bien… ¿Y con qué sueñas tú? Podemos intentar buscarle un significado en base a las ideas que da el libro, aunque no sea exactamente lo mismo.

Zabini se acarició el mentón, como si estuviera meditando sobre el particular. Cuando se puso extremadamente serio, girándose hacia ella y suspirando exageradamente, supe que se estaba preparando para soltar una gilipollez.

—Pues verás, hoy he tenido uno particularmente llamativo. Trascendental, si me apuras. —Se ganó toda la atención de Parkinson cuando se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, como si le costara hablar del tema—. Aparecías tú, ¿sabes? Pero… no, no puedo contártelo. ¿Qué pasa si te chivo cómo será tu futuro y alguna clase de paradoja espacio-temporal te vuelve loca? No, no puedo hacerte eso —lamentó, palmeándole el brazo.

—Oh, vamos, no seas ridículo. —La chica se había acercado tanto a él, presa de la excitación, que casi tenía el culo fuera de la silla—. ¡Cuéntamelo!

—De acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que no te alterarás. Afrontarás tu sino con determinación y aplomo.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar. Suéltalo.

—Pues… Había una habitación, ¿sabes? Estaba adornada de un modo extraño, muy tétrico. Igual eso significa que el futuro de Theodore tendrá que ver con la decoración de interiores. —Esbocé media sonrisa desde mi posición, convencido de que lo había dicho a propósito para demostrarme que sabía que los estaba escuchando aunque fingiera que leía _El Profeta_—. El caso, en ella estabas tú, de pie, con el fuego brillando en tus ojos y… Ay, no puedo, Pansy. ¡Ouch! No me pegues. ¿Sabes que eres muy violenta? Vale, continúo. En mi sueño bailas… de una manera muy poco decorosa, por cierto. Nada que ver con los contoneos de cadera en la nieve que te vi hacer en Navidad.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Parkinson arrugó el ceño—. ¿Bailo?

—Calla, no seas impaciente, que ahora viene lo importante. Por azares del destino, o del subconsciente, o de mi ojo interior, yo aparezco en la escena. Te observo, danza que te danza, y he de decir que me sorprendo ligeramente cuando te quitas la ropa…

—Blaise…

—¡Toda la ropa! Sí, sí, como oyes. Y luego me la quitas a mí. Con todo ese fuego en los globos oculares.

—Blaise…

—Después, como nuestras madres nos trajeron al mundo, te acercas y me dices: _"oh, cariñito mío, hazme la mujer más feliz del Mundo Mágico"_. Entonces yo, solícito y deseoso por complacer las demandas de mi amada, te…

—¡BLAISE!

Parkinson se puso en pie, con la cara haciéndole juego con el estandarte de Gyffindor, y empezó a señalarlo con un dedo muy pequeño y muy acusador.

—Eres… eres un…

—Encanto de persona, lo sé. —Zabini se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Entonces… ¿tú qué crees que significa? ¿Qué puede significar que retocemos sobre esa alfombra espeluznante durante horas y horas?

La Slytherin soltó un bufido y, tras darle un tortazo en la cabeza, comenzó a andar hacia mí a grandes zancadas. El moreno, no contento con haberle dicho eso, se puso en pie sobre su silla y empezó a gritar, con las manos tendidas hacia el techo y aires de predicador: _"¡Los hados lo han decidido por nosotros, Pansy, hemos de cumplir con nuestra misión en la vida! ¡Desnudémonos en la habitación de Theodore y dancemos antes de procrear!"_.

Después de tragarse una carcajada y gritarle al chico que se callara de una vez, se sentó en el sofá que había a mi lado. Se quedó vuelta hacia mí, con las piernas recogidas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, mirándome. Sabía que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo esperando que le dijera lo que ella quería saber, fuera lo que eso fuera. Bajo esa corta melena negra, creía a ciencia cierta que todos debíamos actuar tal y como esperaba que lo hiciéramos, aunque tampoco tenía la paciencia necesaria como para esperar a que eso sucediera.

—Bueno… —me apremió. Alcé la ceja ante el sorprendente tacto que estaba mostrando: tenía una sonrisa estúpida que le ocupaba toda la cara y aspecto de estar muy interesada en mí. Demasiado como para que no quisiera bajarla del sofá a patadas y demasiado, también, como para no sospechar que era una absoluta falacia—. Y… ¿qué me cuentas?

Entonces sí que me giré hacia ella, descolocado y molesto a partes iguales. Que no nos caíamos bien no era ningún secreto. Pero ahí estaba ella, preguntándome de esa manera tan abstracta, como si fuera mi mejor amiga. O, mejor dicho, como si ella sintiera que _tenía_ que serlo, porque se veía a la legua que un rictus de desagrado le arrugaba el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes. —Me dijo aquello hablando muy despacio y muy bajito, como si estuviéramos tratando un asunto de inefables.

—No, no sé.

La paciencia se le evaporó tan pronto como había previsto y arrugó completamente el ceño, mosqueada por mi tono cortante.

—¡Daphne!

—Me llamo Theodore —me burlé para sacarla aún más de quicio. Aunque jamás lo reconociera, me parecía muy entretenido verla desesperarse.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil. —Respiró hondo, haciendo un llamamiento a la calma—. Me refiero a que, bueno, ya que ahora sales con Daphne y ya que yo soy amiga de Daphne… —Se removió sobre su posición, vehemente—. Quizá quieras preguntarme por ella, o saber si dice algo de ti.

Tiré el periódico en la mesa con aburrimiento y apoyé la cabeza sobre el respaldo, mirándola de reojo.

—Si quisiera saber algo, se lo preguntaría a ella. Y si ella quisiera que supiera algo, me lo diría a mí.

—Por Salazar, no te soporto —lo masculló pinzándose el puente de la nariz, dando la impresión de que estaba tratando con alguien retrasado. Decidí incordiarla más.

—Es recíproco. Y, siendo así, se me escapa el motivo por el cual vienes a molestarme con tus gilipolleces. Vete a seguir fingiendo que tu vida tiene sentido con Zabini y ahórrame el lidiar con tu deficiente sentido de la amistad.

Directo a la herida. Su cuello se puso rígido cuando me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara roja por la indignación. Es posible que si esa chispa no hubiera restallado en mi sistema nervioso a causa de lo que había pasado con Daphne no hubiera sido tan ruin —o sincero, para el caso—. O quizá sí lo hubiera sido: por aquel tiempo ya disfrutaba humillando a los demás.

—¡Lo que suceda entre Blaise y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—Oh, ya veo. Sin embargo, lo que sucede entre Daphne y yo sí que ha de atañerte, ¿no? Qué… curioso.

—Exacto, porque Daphne es mi amiga y Blaise no es el tuyo —me explicó con malicia—. Es imposible que alguien tan asqueroso como tú tenga amigos o sepa, siquiera, qué demonios significa la amistad. Pero como yo sí que lo sé, vengo a hacerte una advertencia.

—Ilumíname. —Sonreí con pereza, conteniéndome todo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada ante lo que ella debía de interpretar como su _tono de voz peligroso_.

—Deja de comportarte como una hormona con patas cuando estés con ella, es asqueroso. —Alcé una ceja, confuso por la salida. ¿Me quería decir que no intentara acostarme con Daphne? De ser así, conocía muy poco a su amiga: si hubiera hecho eso, me habría despreciado (y se hubiera despreciado a sí misma) por considerar que no la encontraba atractiva—. No puedes presionarla para que lo haga contigo. Si sigues así, te acabará dejando.

Traté por todos los medios de no demostrar el escozor que justo en ese momento me provocaba tal acusación. Era imposible que Parkinson supiera lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros y, probablemente, estuviera haciendo referencia a la escena similar que vivimos tres meses atrás. A mi lengua viperina le dio igual; la apatía de la que había gozado anteriormente parecía haber sido expulsada a patadas por un puñado de sentimientos que nunca hubiera creído que coexistieran en mí: celos, posesividad y miedo.

—¿Tú crees? —Me pasé la lengua por la comisura de la boca—. A Malfoy le funcionó bastante bien contigo. Por más que presionara ahí seguías, tan patética y solícita como siempre. Aunque, en realidad, más que presionar te ignoraba completamente. ¿Sugieres que haga eso con Daphne? ¿Es eso lo correcto?

Sé que, si no me hubiera considerado un insecto repugnante, me habría abofeteado.

—Es un buen ejemplo, fíjate. Draco se comportó como un gilipollas y ahora estoy con Blaise. Tú te comportas como un ser odioso y Daphne acabará yéndose con cualquier otro. Y dará igual quién sea: cualquiera es mejor que tú.

—¿Insinúas que lo que _tienes_ con Zabini es mejor que lo que tengo yo con Daphne? —Solté una carcajada sibilina—. Lo usas, y lo sabes. Usas a un amigo para tratar de hacerle pagar al chico del que estás enamorada todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir. Usas para vengarte. Y, por el camino, te sientes feliz porque, por primera vez, alguien finge que le importas y que le pareces especial.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Zabini no fingía en absoluto casi tanto como sabía que Parkinson no tenía ni idea de ello. Aún. Pese a todo, disfruté viéndola enmudecer. Cuando se tragó su humillación y dejó que se atorara en su conciencia, cerró los ojos y me habló en un tono monocorde. Fuera lo que fuere lo que quería decirme, parecía ser muy importante para ella. Si no, a esas alturas ya se hubiera ido de allí bullendo de indignación.

—Daphne no está jugando contigo, por mucho que tu visión egocéntrica de la realidad no sea capaz de percibirlo. —Entonces me miró y vi brillar una preocupación total y absolutamente desinteresada que me impactó. No la comprendí entonces. Tampoco lo hago ahora—. No puede hacerlo, aunque quiera, porque le duele. Debes de tener paciencia. Quiero suponer que no buscas que sufra.

Dejé de recostarme en el respaldo y apoyé los brazos en las rodillas, observándola entre el flequillo con atención.

Fue esa niña menuda y morena la que impregnó mi irritación con la duda. Hasta ese momento, y a pesar de que sabía que de Daphne siempre me tenía que esperar lo peor, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que su dolor pudiera ser una excusa, otro modo más de jugar conmigo. Pensé, como ya he dicho, que era demasiado aprensiva con una estupidez.

Aparqué esa nueva posibilidad, ya la recogería y alimentaría de miedo más adelante, y me expliqué:

—No _necesito_ que ella sufra —He de añadir que, en ese preciso momento, no mentía—. Pero le dolerá, conmigo o con otro. Le dolerá, me importe más o menos.

Y me importaba. Ese dolor era mío. No es que lo necesitara; simplemente me pertenecía.

Cuando Parkinson se fue, sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, pasó de largo a Zabini, que la miró con una preocupación exquisitamente bien fingida. Quizá fuera por mi alusión a su mala conducta con él por lo que, en los días que siguieron, se mantuvo un poco alejada del moreno. Por mucho que él se esforzara en lo contrario. Por mucho que se desangrara por ello.

Y, mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy los estudiaba. Se estudiaba.

* * *

A mediados de marzo las cosas empeoraron.

Daphne había vuelto a exigirme que parara y, en esa ocasión, decidí quedarme en la habitación aunque seguí apartándome de ella sin mediar palabra. Me dediqué a observarla, evaluándola, recuperando la idea de que fuera una burda excusa. Pensé que, si lo era, supo fingir muy bien el desasosiego que transmitía su espalda desnuda. Esa vez se quedó muy quieta, mirando hacia el otro lado de la cama, en silencio durante más de una hora.

A partir de entonces empezaron las evasivas. Evitaba por todos los medios que nos quedáramos a solas en cualquier lugar que me diera pie a desnudarla y cortó de raíz cualquier tema referente al sexo, fermentando la idea que Parkinson había sembrado en mí.

A partir de entonces, y a consecuencia de lo anterior, todo lo que no tuviera que ver conmigo me era total y absolutamente indiferente. En mi cabeza solo cabían un miedo y una irritación cada vez más abyectos.

Apenas escuchaba las burlas de Malfoy sobre la supuesta _altura moral_ que había hecho que Potter empatara en la segunda prueba del Torneo con Diggory. Aún estando acostumbrados a la desfachatez de nuestro director a la hora de favorecer al Gryffindor, el hecho de que se lo valorara más por haber decidido tratar de salvar a todos los rehenes secuestrados por las sirenas rozaba lo cómico. Que nadie pareciera objetar —además de Igor Karkarov— a esa concesión de puntos extra sí que fue una sorpresa. Pero, como he dicho, apenas era consciente, ya no digamos partícipe, de esas conversaciones.

Sin embargo las cosas a mi alrededor no paraban de cambiar. Eran cambios tan sutiles que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que no derivarían en nada trascendental. Aunque estos detalles pequeños, irrisorios, fueron el detonante de algo que acabó repercutiéndome.

Pero ¿cómo hubiera podido adivinar que algo tan estúpido como que Parkinson le dirigiera la palabra a Malfoy iba a salpicarme? Sucedió tres semanas después de la segunda prueba. Estábamos todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor y, por primera vez en meses, nos habíamos sentado juntos. Puede que Malfoy estuviera concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con Crabbe sobre un equipo de quidditch extranjero mientras que Goyle devoraba rosquillas, puede que pareciera que no se percató de nada. Pero lo hizo. Esa mañana Parkinson y Zabini se habían entretenido y acudieron más tarde a la mesa de Slytherin. Si no hubiera estado obcecado en mis propios problemas —un problema que sorbía té sin hacer ruido a mi derecha— tampoco hubiera levantado la cabeza para ver dónde se sentaban: parecía haberse tornado en costumbre el cederse nuestra amistad; si llegaba antes Malfoy, ellos se apartaban —sospechaba que no por deseo de Zabini— y lo mismo sucedía al contrario. Sin embargo esa mañana, sin que nada pareciera haber impulsado el hecho, Parkinson le susurró algo al moreno y se colocaron en frente de Malfoy. Él apenas desvió un segundo la mirada, posándola sobre los ojos oscuros de la chica; aún no sé si me lo imaginé pero creí ver cómo ella le hacía un imperceptible gesto de cabeza, como si estuviera afirmando. Le hubiera preguntado a Daphne, sin embargo me di cuenta de que ella estaba pendiente de cómo Zabini se cincelaba una sonrisa en la cara que se parecía más a un tajo mal hecho con un cuchillo.

Parkinson se sirvió en el plato una tostada y la untó de mantequilla con tranquilidad, al tiempo que le comentaba a Zabini algo sobre las clases. Como si no pasara nada. Como si todo estuviera bien.

Pero fue gracias a pequeños gestos como ese que pasaron muchas cosas.

Media hora más tarde caminábamos todos juntos, en un silencio que se nos atragantaba en la garganta, hacia la clase de Pociones. Crabbe y Goyle escoltaban a Malfoy y lo miraban a intervalos de tres segundos —tan insistentemente que el primero a punto estuvo de darse de bruces contra una armadura—, preocupados por cada nimia reacción que el inestable rubio pudiera tener. Este, sin embargo, parecía muy calmado —demasiado como para que fuera real, aunque no estoy seguro de si los otros chicos fueron conscientes de ello—: se ajustaba una y otra vez los puños del uniforme, se alisaba la corbata y se repeinaba el pelo. Lo hacía todo con cara de remilgado y, si no lo hubiera conocido tanto, habría estado seguro de que intentaba demostrarle a Parkinson que no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, que el hecho de que ella pululara unos pasos tras él se la soplaba tanto como que no lo hiciera. Pero, y no sé decir el porqué, en esa ocasión entendí su desidia de otra manera: en lugar de ver un desaire hacia la morena, vi un esfuerzo porque ella sintiera que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Quizá exagere, quizá Malfoy aún no estuviera moviendo ficha. No lo sé a ciencia cierta porque hasta que hablé con él del asunto tuvieron que pasar otros cinco meses y, por entonces, hubimos de centrarnos en otros temas mucho más oscuros.

Parkinson y Zabini no parecían tampoco muy cómodos. Él se fijaba en cómo ella se mordisqueaba el labio, una acción que llevaba a cabo siempre que estaba concentrada, frustrada o ambas cosas, y lo achacaba a que le incomodaba no hablar con el rubio. Seguramente fuera el caso, es probable que la chica deseara que las cosas fueran más fáciles, pero ahora sé que no buscaba retomar su antigua _relación_ con Malfoy, que, simplemente, le habían afectado mis acusaciones y buscaba redimirse y hacer las cosas del modo que consideraba correcto: hablar con él de manera cordial, ni excluirlo ni dar a entender que su pantomima con Zabini buscaba su humillación. A pesar de que hubiera accedido a fingir que salía con el Slytherin para que el otro viera lo que perdía y para recuperar el orgullo que le había arrebatado, en ese escaso tiempo se había encontrado realmente cómoda en su compañía. Había pasado a ser la pequeña broma que compartían dos personas que empezaban a ser amigos. O, al menos, eso había pasado a ser para ella. Él no sabía que Parkinson no iba a volver a dejarse vejar, que no quería lo que había tenido, por mucho que estuviera enamorada aún de la persona que se lo había dado.

Pero, para cuando la morena lo demostró, o no dándole la razón al rubio o dejando patente sus ideas e intereses por encima de los de él, ya era demasiado tarde. Zabini ya había hecho lo que hizo.

Daphne caminaba a mi lado. Iba lo suficientemente cerca como para que notara que estaba ahí, pero también lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la rozara. Solo se pegó a mí en una ocasión, asiéndome del brazo, cuando Lisa Turpin se cruzó con nosotros en un pasillo. En cuanto la rubia dobló la esquina, Greengrass se apartó otra vez como si el mero contacto la quemara.

—Esperad —pidió de sopetón Parkinson.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta del aula y ella se acercó a Millicent Bulstrode, que le hacía señas con el brazo para que fuera hacia ella. Nunca me he fijado especialmente en esa Slytherin, por lo que no sé si la cara que tenía de desconcierto era habitual o genuina por el hecho de estarle dando algo a Parkinson.

—Tracey me ha pedido que te la dé —comentó, tendiéndole un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ a la otra—. Cree que te gustará.

—¿Tracey? —Parkinson, recelosa, no se animaba a coger la revista—. ¿Y por qué iba a querer ella que algo me gustara?

—Mira, no tengo ni idea. Cógelo y ya está.

Sin más, Bulstrode le estampó la publicación a la morena en el pecho y entró en la clase de Pociones bufando con hastío.

Parkinson, patidifusa, empezó a hojearla mientras nos aproximábamos a ella con curiosidad. En la página doce pareció entenderlo todo: había un artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el supuesto triángulo amoroso que conformaban Potter, Granger y Krum, aderezado con una entrevista que le había hecho la periodista a ella. Sonrió con vestigios de la malicia que le había llevado a cometer tal estupidez. Por primera vez en el día parecía muy ufana y lo que pasó a continuación no hizo sino acrecentarlo. Cuando Malfoy, que se había acercado tentativamente, leyó entre murmullos _"es fea con ganas, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso…"_ se le escapó una carcajada descomunal.

—Esto es… es… alucinante —le reconoció a nadie en especial pero a ella en particular.

No miró a nadie cuando lo dijo, siguió con los ojos clavados en aquel artículo adulterado a pesar de que ya lo hubiera leído. Es probable que si Parkinson no se hubiera apiadado de él y hubiera hablado, provocando el primer intercambio de palabras en meses, el rubio hubiera seguido ahí plantado.

Pero cuando dijo _"gracias"_ Malfoy la miró con una sonrisa llena de dientes que seguramente no quisiera enseñar, Zabini resopló por la nariz y Daphne no perdió detalle de ello.

* * *

Durante el cuarto mes, la irritación dio paso al rencor.

—Esta nueva faceta tuya es muy interesante.

Me giré con una ceja enarcada y vi a Daphne mirándome con un rictus divertido curvando sus labios. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano, dejando olvidado por completo el libro de Pociones que había sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Estaba recostada en ella mientras que yo, en la cama, me fumaba un cigarrillo que me ayudaba a olvidar algo que ella no quería que dejara de recordar.

Había venido a mi dormitorio hacía más de media hora y hasta el momento no había roto el silencio en el que estábamos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—A tus nuevos arranques violentos. No me malinterpretes, no me molestan —encerró la risita mordiéndose la punta de la lengua—; te quedan bien.

—¿Arranques violentos?

Pretendía que fuera una pregunta retórica, una formulada con una desidia rayana en el resentimiento, pero ella no permitió que quedara así.

—Anteayer tiraste a Trihart Vaisey por las escaleras —murmuró con voz suave, acariciándome con un dedo frío el antebrazo que colgaba de la cama—. Tuviste suerte de que Lucian estuviera subiendo en ese momento y lograra pararlo. Podría haberse abierto la cabeza.

No parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por el hecho que, sobra decir, era cierto. Más bien fascinada, grotescamente fascinada.

Suspiré con frustración y me revolví el pelo de la nuca.

—Fue por tu culpa. —La miré de reojo y vi que me instaba a explicarme—: Me preguntó si era verdad que no me acostaba contigo.

—¿Y cómo podría ser eso culpa mía?

Me perdí en sus ojos felinos, intentando transmitirle todo lo que la odiaba. Entonces me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, en abril mi mal humor se estaba saliendo de control. Había puntos en los que la ira me obnubilaba, tornándolo todo negro y obligándome a hacerle daño a cualquiera que estuviera a mi alcance para tratar de paliar esa opresiva sensación.

Y todos los casos en los que eso había pasado habían tenido a Daphne como detonante. En el caso de Vaisey, por ejemplo, había estado antes con ella en la habitación. Tal y como ya había sucedido, ella se puso a chillar que le dolía y me exigió que me apartara. No sé si fue porque ya era la enésima vez que nos pasaba —cuando no se limitaba a poner excusas absurdas—, porque llevaba una buena dosis de vodka en vena o porque ya no me lo creía, pero me negué a hacerlo. Le dije lo que le había dicho poco antes a Parkinson, que le iba a doler quisiera o no.

No me reconcome admitir que la agarré de las muñecas y que empujé hasta que su chillido casi me hizo sangrar los oídos. Que no me importó ni en lo más mínimo. Que deseé con todas mis fuerzas seguir. Que podría haberme corrido por mucho que ella hubiera seguido gritando. Que ya ni siquiera veía su cara. Solo la necesidad. El ego. La violencia.

Si Daphne hubiera sido como todas las demás chicas o, yendo más lejos, si hubiera sido un ser humano normal, habría llorado y no hubiera vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Pero, como no lo era, tanteó en la mesilla y cogió la varita que había dejado sobre ella, me aturdió y me sacó de encima a patadas. Cabe añadir que, cuando se hubo vestido y yo seguía en el suelo sin poder moverme, me pisó el estómago y me dejó solo, empalmado y tosiendo como un loco.

Desde entonces no me había vuelto a acercar a ella con intención de tener sexo. Hablábamos y comentábamos todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, con o sin palabras, como siempre. Pero, si tenía ganas de tocarla, no lo demostraba. No intentaba atormentarla, aunque me alegrara el estarlo haciendo.

Simplemente estaba cansado. Cansado de que desde hacía meses mi vida pareciera girar en torno a ella, a lo que quería y a lo que no, a lo que me inspiraba y a lo que no. Era agotador. Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que no estaría mal volver a lo de antes. A todo el ego, el cinismo, la evasión y las pesadillas. A Theodore.

—Quizá porque, efectivamente, no follamos por tu culpa —constaté.

No dijo nada. Se tumbó bocabajo en la alfombra, con la cara apoyada en los brazos. Me pregunté si sería consciente de que todo estaba yendo mal, de que lo que fuera que teníamos se desmoronaba a marchas forzadas. Pensé en nuestra relación como en un castillo de arena del que las olas iban arrancando fragmentos de la base, dejando infinidad de huecos que albergaban todo aquello que pensábamos y que no nos decíamos.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido demasiado niño o demasiado Slytherin le hubiera contado que tenía miedo. Me aterraba, me lo reconociera o no a mí mismo, el haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que la odiaba. O la quería. O ambas. Me aterraba que a causa de eso lo que ella representaba me influyera tantísimo.

Zabini me dijo una vez, cuando cursábamos nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts, que no quería estar solo y que, aún así, lo estaba porque me acojonaba dejar entrar a alguien y que me abandonara después. Daphne también me lo había dicho. Tenían parte de razón. Por un lado estaba receloso de que, después de haber dejado a la chica que se instalara en mi interior, fuera a desaparecer. Por ello, durante ese mes, traté de fingir que no la buscaba, que no me molestaba lo que estaba pasando, para que, así, dejara efectivamente de molestarme. Como cuando era un crío y me acostumbraba a no recibir regalos o el afecto de mi padre. Acabó no importándome. Sin embargo con ella no estaba dando resultado: por mucho que fingiera, en el fondo seguía preocupándome, seguía jodiéndome.

Había otro motivo por el cual me sentía solo con el que Zabini no contó. Un motivo que, en menos de un año, comprendería. Pocas veces reparaba en ello y, cuando lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que me faltaba algo, algo importante. Me sentía solo aunque nunca pude estarlo.

Él siempre me acompañaba.

—¿Estás decepcionado? —inquirió Daphne al fin. Una frase estúpida pronunciada por alguien demasiado inteligente.

Ella, que la mayor parte del tiempo me comprendía más de lo que me comprendía yo mismo, que muy posiblemente ya entendiera a la perfección todas las variantes de mi concepto de soledad. Ella me preguntaba eso.

Lo sentí como una mofa y, más que en ningún otro momento, me obsesioné con la idea de que ella era la serpiente y yo el ratón, por mucho que me esforzara en disfrazarme como ella u obligarla a roer mi afecto.

—¿Contigo? —Apagué el cigarro con la varita y lo dejé sobre la cómoda. Después, mientras meditaba lo que iba a responder, exhalé con lentitud el humo que me quedaba en los pulmones—. Nunca te he dicho lo que pensaba antes de ti, tampoco lo que pienso ahora. De todos modos, ¿te valoras tan poco como para creer que pueda decepcionarme de ti únicamente por no follar?

No era eso. Nunca fue únicamente eso. Y ella lo sabía. Debía saberlo, tenía que saberlo.

Volví a creer entonces, aunque me equivocara tremendamente, que la Slytherin estaba jugando conmigo. No sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo estábamos juntos. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Siempre? Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había decidido que estábamos juntos. ¿En el Baile de Navidad? ¿Cuando dejó a Miles Bletchley? ¿Siempre? Lo único que con mis quince años entendía era que no quería acostarse conmigo. Lamentable o no, este punto de vista me llevó a recordar el millar se situaciones anteriores en las que ella me había puesto a prueba, riéndose desde la sombra de mis frustraciones, acariciándome la cara con mofa cada vez que esta se contraía por la vergüenza. La vi dándose la vuelta en un saco de dormir, en tercero, cuando yo me giré para besarla; obligándome a desnudarme en su casa, por perder una partida de ajedrez. Buscándome, una y otra vez, cuando yo deseaba perderla; echándome, una y otra vez, cuando cambiaba de idea y deseaba retenerla.

No voy a mentir: el sexo me importaba. Quería follar porque creía saber que sería mejor que masturbarme. Pero había más: quería hacerlo con ella, en parte para atarla a mí y que por muchas sonrisas enigmáticas que esbozara jamás pudiera olvidarlo. Sentía que ella había comenzado a escribir nuestra historia con mi sangre y que yo tendría que terminarla con la suya. Por mucho que después de que sucediera se burlara o huyera, seguiría habiendo compartido eso conmigo. El otro motivo por el cual me acuciaba tanto la necesidad me lo susurró el Monstruo tiempo después; Él supo ver al niño que había en mí y, sobre todo, al corazón que un mes más tarde acabaría estallando en mil pedazos: si me acostaba con ella jamás se iría. Quedaría ligada a mí. Para siempre. Un pensamiento casi tan absurdo como el que tienen algunas parejas antes de casarse: después de jurarse amor eterno ninguno de los dos podría echarse atrás.

* * *

Y, a un mes de que finalizara el Torneo de los Tres Magos, todo estalló en pedazos.

Aquel sitio me daba nauseas. Sentía como si toda la cursilería hubiera enfermado y, agonizante, hubiera vomitado clichés que algún estúpido se hubiera tomado la molestia de colocar con mimo por todo el lugar. Madame Pudipié, regentado por una señora enorme que parecía alimentarse de todo el amor que no recibía, olía a perfume barato. Un perfume, presupuse, que trataría de tapar el olor procedente de la entrepierna de todos los ilusos que posaban tazas de té en mantelitos de ganchillo: chicos que pensaban que pasar por allí sería su última gran prueba antes de acabar en la cama con las chicas que los miraban ruborizadas y que, probablemente, necesitaran de lugares como aquel para sentirse menos sucias antes de bajarse las bragas.

Ridículo. Todo lo era. Desde los cobertores de las sillas, ribeteados con motivos florales, hasta las velas sobre soportes atestados de pétalos secos. Me hubiera gustado decir que lo más ridículo de todo eran los gatos que maullaban en el dibujo de mi taza de té, que permanecía intacta delante de mí, pero hubiera mentido. Era yo, con mi mueca de asco reflejada en las pupilas de Daphne y mis brazos laxos colgando a ambos lados de la silla, haciéndole juego a mi espalda encorvada, derrotada.

En ese entonces no me quise comparar con los otros tíos, en su mayoría alumnos de Hogwarts, que había en el Salón. Pensé que había dos grandes diferencias, a pesar de que nos uniera el deseo de meternos bajo las faldas de nuestras acompañantes: yo estaba cada vez más seguro de que no iba a conseguirlo y mi compañera no parecía embriagada por el romanticismo de a knut que reinaba en el lugar. Nada más lejos.

Daphne Greengrass estaba excepcionalmente seria, sin siquiera un atisbo de esa comisura que solía reptar ladina por su mejilla cada vez que me obligaba a hacer algo que detestaba. Apoyaba la sien sobre un puño cerrado y me miraba sin expresión: sus ojos verdes, habitualmente abrasivos, estaban apagados. Su piel, normalmente blanca y brillante, estaba mortecina, a juego con la congregación de flores arrugadas esparcidas sin decoro por todo el establecimiento.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —acabé murmurando, con desgana.

—Qué pregunta tan filosófica, Theodore —intentó burlarse. Esbozó una sonrisa horrenda que borró cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar por ese gesto tan desacorde con su ánimo—. Estamos tomando el té —dijo, al fin, al tiempo que removía el contenido de su taza sin prestarle atención. Después añadió con una mezcolanza de malicia y rencor—: ¿Acaso no entraba en tus planes hacer cosas como esta?

Solté una carcajada seca que me arañó la garganta a su paso.

—Oh, lamento mucho encontrarme hastiado ante lo que, por lo visto, es tu paradigma del romanticismo —escupí, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para abarcar ese estúpido lugar—. Y ahora, Daphne, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade que hacíamos desde la segunda prueba del Torneo, a principios de mayo y la Slytherin había insistido en ir allí.

—Nunca vine aquí con nadie.

Lo dijo con simpleza, como si solo fuera eso, pero yo vi algo más: el pretexto para no estar conmigo en una habitación.

—Oh, es comprensible —todo el miedo y la frustración que habían estado dispersos por mi cuerpo se congregaron en ese momento en mi saliva—: estarías demasiado ocupada calentando pollas como para tomar el té tranquilamente en un sitio que detestas aunque trates de negarlo.

Daphne se tragó mi pulla junto a un poco del contenido de su taza y estoy seguro de que le quemaron más mis palabras que el líquido humeante.

Sin decir nada echó un lánguido vistazo por encima de su hombro y se metió con movimientos casi felinos debajo de la mesa, quedando oculta por un espantoso mantel largo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, Higgs y Pucey entraron por la puerta del Salón de Madame Pudipié, haciendo restallar los adornos metálicos que había sobre ella. Debieron de sorprenderse tanto como yo al encontrarnos los tres en un lugar así. El primero cogió una silla de una mesa colindante —sin preguntar si estaba libre, claro— y la colocó al lado de la que había ocupado Daphne poco antes, en la que acabó sentándose Pucey.

Fue él el que me preguntó, con la mofa brillando en sus ojos azules, qué hacía allí.

—Disfruto de mi té —contesté con apatía.

Cabe mencionarse que la desidia me duró poco, concretamente lo que tardó Daphne en bajarme la cremallera del pantalón. Alcé ambas cejas hasta casi fundirlas con el nacimiento del pelo, sin creerme que fuera a hacerlo. No es que no la creyera capaz, que lo era, es que hacía casi dos meses que apenas me rozaba.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensé que habrías venido, como nosotros, para encontrar a… ¿cómo definirlo?

—Chicas ñoñas y deprimidas que no hagan muchas preguntas antes de acostarse con cualquiera que les preste la mínima atención —respondió Higgs con una enorme sonrisa.

Pucey miró en derredor con una mezcla de astucia y malicia que hacía juego con sus intenciones. Al mismo tiempo sentí el aliento de Daphne en la polla y casi pude ver cómo sus labios estaban a punto de rozarla.

—Este sitio nos ha dado más de una alegría, ¿verdad? No sé qué mueve a las solteras a venir a un lugar abarrotado de parejas empalagosas, pero resulta insultante lo fácil que es perderte con ellas en cualquier rincón oscuro de Hogsmeade.

—Bueno —intervino Higgs—, hace poco vimos aquí a Pansy y no es que pareciera muy predispuesta a que la ayudáramos a olvidar sus penas. De hecho más que deprimida parecía estar jodidamente loca: hablaba muy bajito con su mano, mirando con sospecha a todos los que tenía alrededor. —Me hubiera gustado preguntar algo más pero entonces sentí un beso frío de Daphne, el contacto cálido de su lengua después y, por unos segundos, me olvidé hasta de respirar. El Slytherin debió de interpretar mal mi expresión porque aclaró—: Sí, tío, además hablaba con su mano de Hermione Granger. Le decía que era fea y que usaba filtros amorosos y no sé qué más. Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Tras sujetarme con ambas manos a la silla, tan fuerte que los nudillos parecían a punto de rasgar la piel que los cubría, negué con la cabeza con toda la entereza que pude. Y pude con muy poca. Era una sensación inexplicable. Era algo ardiendo, húmedo, entremezclado con la falsa idea de dominación.

No podía, aunque quisiera, infravalorar las pajas que me había hecho Daphne hasta entonces. Pero, aunque estas fueran mejores que las que yo me hacía a mí mismo —más por la excitación que por la técnica—, no había ni punto de comparación con aquello. Después supe que podría ser mejor, que ella no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo y que follar lo superaría con creces. Y, a pesar de todo y aún a riesgo de sonar soez, fue cojonudo.

Terence Higgs me miró como si fuera un bicho raro pero no añadió nada más. Fue Pucey el que, al no encontrar a ninguna chica que le llamara la atención, decidió hurgar en la herida:

—¿Y tú, Nott? ¿Vienes aquí a buscar tías para intentar gastar los condones que te vendí hace meses? —Nunca he tenido muy claro por dónde tiraba ese chico, tampoco pasé con él el tiempo suficiente. A veces se reía de todo pero, en vez de hacer como Zabini, que hacía de la vida un chiste, Pucey parecía tener la risa infectada de veneno—. Como sigas esperando para usarlos con Greengrass caducarán. O, bueno —apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano antes de añadir—: quizá deberías de comprobar que sigan todos ahí, puede que ella haya decidido utilizarlos con otras personas…

Notaba, con los dientes apretados y la garganta seca, como la Slytherin subía y bajaba, cómo se alejaba y se acercaba, cómo probaba hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. La imaginé mirándome con una mueca burlona brillándole en los iris, satisfecha con la reacción que provocaba en mí.

Las palabras de Pucey, que en un principio habían entrado en mi cabeza abrasándolo todo a su paso, iban perdiendo cada vez más sentido. Una parte de mi cerebro me dijo muy bajito que quizá tuviera razón, que no tenía sentido lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero pronto esa voz se perdió junto a casi todo lo demás.

—¿Es verdad que aún no te la has tirado? —Higgs parecía menos despiadado que su compañero pero igualmente había mofa en su expresión—. Solo te digo que a Miles le pasó lo mismo y al final acabó engañándolo contigo… Y pajeando a Adrian. —El aludido sonrió, como si recordara un momento especialmente feliz—. No sé, tío, a mí no me gustaría tener como novia a alguien así. Ese tipo de chicas solo sirven para una cosa y, por lo visto, es más probable que te dé esa cosa cuando ni siquiera está contigo.

—Terence, a ti no te gustaría tener novia y punto —concretó Pucey. Acto seguido observó con extrañeza mi cara y, seguramente, asoció el que me estuviera mordiendo la cara interna de las mejillas con el hecho de que me hubiera jodido lo dicho por su compañero—. Es por eso por lo que sigues con ella, ¿no? Para follártela y dejarla después. —Asintió con una sonrisa, como si lo comprendiera todo a pesar de que no comprendía nada—. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero asegúrate de tener otras opciones a mano. Por si te está vacilando o… por si acaba siendo decepcionante lo que recibes tras la espera.

—Hombre, en eso tienes razón —le concedió Higgs a su amigo—. Daphne está buena, pero podría ser luego un coñazo en la cama. A Lazarus le pasó en cuarto, ¿te acuerdas? Le costó un mes ligarse a la pelirroja aquella, la del lunar en la frente, y al final resultó ser una remilgada que se limitó a quedarse tirada y dejarse hacer.

Con los dientes apretados, di un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que ambos Slytherins dieran un respingo y me quedé con la cabeza gacha, casi sin resuello.

Notaba las contracciones y la descarga que me recorría, que segundos después me dejaría sin fuerzas; notaba cómo los dos chicos me miraban con burla y cómo Pucey dijo _"Terence, vámonos a Las Tres Escobas, hoy no hay nada aquí que merezca la pena"_; notaba las uñas haciéndome daño en la palma, a punto de abrirme la piel; notaba el corazón que me martilleaba en el pecho, en la cabeza y en las venas. Incluso notaba un resquicio de esperanza.

Lo que no noté fue que aquello que me mojó el pantalón, que más tarde asociaría con el resultado de esa mamada, fueran lágrimas. Las lágrimas de Daphne.

Medio minuto después de que ellos hubieran salido por la puerta, la chica se arrastró para salir de debajo de la mesa. Se puso en pie a mi lado, sin hacerme caso, mientras se atusaba el vestido y eliminaba el polvo que había quedado adherido a sus rodillas.

A mí, que respiraba aún con dificultad, comenzó a formárseme una sonrisa en los labios de la que ella se percató con una ceja alzada. Entonces, sin miramientos, cogió mi taza de té, intacta, y escupió el semen que aún conservaba en la boca y en el que yo ni siquiera me había parado a pensar. A pesar de que percibí que lo hizo con naturalidad, sin un atisbo de asco, dejó la taza frente a mí, se dio la vuelta y, aún sin dirigirme la palabra, salió de ese bochornoso lugar.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó en vez de borrarse por el gesto y las maneras de Daphne. La esperanza que había empezado a notar me relajó aún más los músculos y se instaló en forma de nube, difusa pero casi palpable, en mi cabeza.

Creí que después de todo aquel despliegue de orgullo y falta de decoro, todo iría bien. Pensé que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce, que se habrían acabado las evasivas del mismo modo que mis dudas hacia ella se ocultaban más y más tras esa nube de esperanza.

Pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser Theodore y Daphne.

Claro que por aquel entonces no sabía quién era ni el uno ni el otro.

Esa misma noche en Slytherin se celebraba una fiesta. Cuando me lo dijo Malfoy, poco después de cenar, no le di mucha importancia: las celebraciones no eran nada inusual en nuestra Casa. Él insistió en que esa vez sería distinto, en que los de sexto y séptimo habían preparado algo grande por algún motivo que, de saberlo el rubio, no consideró importante mencionármelo.

Sin embargo, cuando Zabini, Malfoy e incluso Crabbe y Goyle se estaban vistiendo para cerciorarse de qué se cocía en la sala común —o en las mazmorras, como comprobé después—, yo seguí recostado en la cama sin el menor interés en levantarme de ella. Estaba convencido de que esa noche Daphne vendría a mi habitación, a pesar de que no lo habíamos planeado. Pensé que igual que yo sabía que tenía que esperarla allí, ella sabría que tenía que acudir. Siempre había sido de ese modo: hablando sin hablar, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso.

El fallo fue que esa vez yo tratara de adivinar cuál sería ese curso. Y que me equivocara.

—¿No vienes? —Malfoy, que se había rezagado y aún permanecía en la habitación cuando los otros ya habían salido, me miraba aparentando desinterés. Sonreí ante lo obvio que era que fingiera colocarse el nudo de la corbata cuando estaba perfectamente bien hecho desde hacía diez minutos—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el murmullo se me escapó a través de otra media sonrisa tranquila, ligeramente ladina. _"Todo va a ir bien, todo se ha solucionado"_ repetía mi cerebro como un mantra. Me acostaría con ella y todo sería igual que antes, mejor que antes.

El rubio me observó a través del ceño fruncido, como si tratara de averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal en mí. No debió de chocarle que no quisiera bajar, había pasado en más ocasiones, sino que al contrario de lo que venía sucediendo en los últimos meses, al fin pareciera a gusto. Contento en la medida en la que yo podía demostrar una emoción así. Y él, que sabía que con la Slytherin las cosas no estaban funcionando, al igual que lo sabía la mitad de nuestra Casa, lo malinterpretó.

—Pareces feliz —sospechó con una ceja alzada y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. ¿Has bebido? ¿Es por esos cigarrillos que huelen a mierda que te ha dado ahora por fumar?

Si hubiera sabido que en menos de un año él también los fumaría, le habría hecho algún comentario críptico. Como no lo sabía y ni siquiera su suposición de que necesitaba drogas para ser feliz me ofendió, me encogí de hombros. Entonces levantó los párpados desmesuradamente y me señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Lo has hecho —sentenció, aparentemente muy enfadado.

Dejé de observar la revista que tenía entre las manos y lo miré con incomprensión por encima de ella.

—¿El qué he hecho?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y me observó de distinta manera, como si me hubieran salido tentáculos de la cara.

—Has follado. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Se paseó de arriba abajo del dormitorio, lanzándome vistazos molestos e incrédulos de vez en cuando al tiempo que mascullaba—. No me lo puedo creer… Al final te has tirado a Daphne. Has dejado de ser virgen sin consultármelo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te crees que puedes ir por ahí…? ¿Y dónde demonios lo has hecho? Aquí no, desde luego.

—No he follado —contesté con más tranquilidad ante ese hecho de la que había sentido en muchos meses. La sonrisa volvió a trepar por mis comisuras cuando de nuevo centré mi interés en el artículo que fingía que leía mientras pensaba en Daphne.

No, aún no lo había hecho pero, y estaba seguro después de lo de esa tarde, iba a hacerlo. Esa noche, tenía que ser esa noche. Todo apuntaba a ello.

El rubio murmuró un _"ah"_ con un desconcierto que no tardó en dar paso a la tranquilidad. Aún no lo había superado, aún le quedaba la esperanza de no ser el último, de estar por encima de mí en ese aspecto. Si salió por la puerta con la intención de ganarme ese día, no lo sé. De hecho aún hoy sigo sin saber qué pasó con la mayor parte de los miembros de Slytherin durante esa fiesta. Si las cosas hubieran ido de otro modo, probablemente hubiera tratado de poner atención a los susurros de rumores escabrosos que se esconderían días después en las esquinas de la sala común, rumores que prometían ser casi tan deleznables como interesantes.

Pero no lo hice.

La mayoría de las veces que había intentado, sin éxito, acostarme con Daphne —o incluso aquella ocasión en que estuve a punto de hacerlo con Parkinson— había sentido muchas cosas dentro de mí pero ninguna de ellas tenía ni remotamente que ver con el miedo. Expectación, ira, deseo, ansiedad… Sí, pero nunca miedo al momento, al qué pasaría después. Supongo que siempre lo consideré como un hecho. En ese entonces, sin embargo, todo era distinto. El terror lo envolvía todo. No era el mismo terror que pudiera sentir hacia el Monstruo, era mucho más tranquilo y, quizá por ello, mucho peor. Cuando pensaba en la inminencia de lo que estaba a punto de pasar notaba mi garganta estrecharse y mi corazón sudar. Latía con lentitud pero parecía que se ensanchaba demasiado cada vez que bombeaba sangre, haciendo que sus paredes chocaran contra mis costillas y amenazaran con romperlas.

Todo en mi interior se agitaba por mucho que en el exterior siguiera inmóvil, encima de la cama. Todo indicaba que estaba calmado: la sonrisa, la respiración regular, el pulso… Y a la vez todo indicaba que estaba a punto de explosionar.

Estaba fuera de control pero no me quejaba. No podía quejarme. Para mí, todo era perfecto. Todo era como debía de ser, como creía que se traducía esa necesidad de una persona.

Dándole vueltas a esta idea me quedé dormido.

Me desperté en mi pesadilla, sobre una cama que olía a secretos muertos, bajo la cual no me esperaban ningunos ojos amarillos e inquisidores. Eso me extrañó, así que me incorporé, recostando la espalda sobre el cabecero, y tanteé con las manos sobre una colcha deshilachada y manchada de lo que parecía sangre reseca. Tras un peluche mugriento e infectado de insectos encontré un espejo de mano: era del mismo tamaño que mi cara y estaba labrado en una plata corroída por los años. Una grieta cruzaba el cristal de un extremo a otro, deformando la realidad.

No sé por qué la visión repugnante de aquel mueble, o la idea de estar sobre él, no me revolvió el estómago. Quizá porque sabía que era solo un sueño, porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él, o quizá porque en el fondo reconocía que esa parte de mi vida, lo que creía mi subconsciente, estaba podrida.

Cogí el espejo y vi cómo mi reflejo me sonreía y decía:

—Bienvenido a casa, Theodore Nott.

—¿Por qué ya no adoptas la otra forma? ¿Por qué ahora te pareces a mí? —pregunté con tranquilidad y un atisbo de interés.

Mi doble rio como yo recordaba haberlo hecho en alguna ocasión; el tipo de ocasión en la que te diriges a una persona que no sabe algo que tú sí, una persona que está a punto de saber ese algo, aunque no sea gracias a ti, que provocará el destrozo de los pilares sobre los que había construido su vida, mediante los que había guiado sus acciones.

—Tengo la forma que tú quieres que tenga, Theodore. Eres tú el que elegiste al Monstruo, cuando eras un niño, y eres tú el que has elegido tu propio aspecto ahora. ¿Por qué aún no lo entiendes?

Me tumbé de nuevo en ese colchón mohoso, apoyando la cabeza sobre una almohada fría y húmeda, y me puse a hablar con él, conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—A mí. —Me fijé en sus ojos y, como ya me había sucedido antes, los noté iguales a los míos y, al mismo tiempo, completamente distintos. La forma era la misma, incluso el color, pero ese azul oscuro no reflejaba nada. Ni lo que sentía, ni siquiera lo que miraba—. A ti. A ella. Todo. No lo entiendes pero lo harás. Dentro de muy poco.

Entonces, por primera vez, no sentí a aquel Monstruo como una amenaza. No creí que su voz desprendiera veneno o que esos ojos trataran de fundirme la entereza. En aquel momento me pareció algo, algo aún no comprensible, calmo. Un ser que me arrullaba, como en su momento lo había hecho mi madre cuando él me acosaba, para hacerme ver que todo estaba bien. Que las cosas trascurrirían, por sí solas, como debían de transcurrir.

—No te entiendo —confesé, como si le pidiera a un profesor una segunda explicación sobre un tema especialmente difícil, como si leyera varias veces un párrafo indescifrable. Con tranquilidad e interés.

—Pero me entenderás. Te entenderás. Incluso entenderás lo que sientes por ella.

Eso me molestó. Había tardado meses en traducir todas las emociones que me embargaban a causa de Daphne, me había costado mucho esfuerzo interpretarlas correctamente. Pero, y lo sabía como aquel que responde un examen cuyo temario se ha estudiado de memoria a pesar de no haberlo entendido en absoluto, lo había logrado. Había encontrado el motivo de mis sentimientos, de mi enfado e, incluso, de las sonrisas. Me lo había explicado Daphne, lo había visto en Zabini y en Parkinson, incluso en Malfoy o en Crabbe. Me lo sabía de memoria.

—Ya sé lo que siento por ella —respondí con hosquedad.

—No, no lo sabes, Theodore Nott —mi reflejo sonrió con un gesto que esa vez no reconocí como mío, como un adulto que mira a un niño que habla de grandes cosas cuyo significado apenas empieza a vislumbrar—. Crees que la quieres, que la amas, pero tú no sabes lo que es amar. Sabes lo que los demás entienden por amor. Y tú no eres como los demás. Nunca lo fuiste, nunca pudiste serlo. Piensas que el amor esa idea ridícula que otros predican y, absurdamente, tratas de enfrentarlo como ellos. Pero es una ilusión de la que despertarás.

Alejé aquella superficie reflectante de mi cara y levanté una ceja en un gesto que intenté que dejara traslucir mi desdén a través de oleadas de enfado e inquietud. A fin de cuentas es más fácil ignorar un ataque cuando sabes a ciencia cierta que alguien no lleva razón, cuando entiendes por qué no la lleva. Y yo creí saber que se equivocaba aunque en absoluto entendiera el motivo.

Por aquel entonces el amor, lo que antaño segué a interpretar como odio —una emoción que sí podía o creía poder entender—, se me antojaba una ecuación: un sinfín de sentimientos abstractos y deformados en función al momento en el que me fijara en ellos que daban como resultado una palabra. Un estado físico y mental.

Él, desde el cristal, se limitó a devolverme una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es querer a alguien cuando ni siquiera existes? —Fue un ataque patético propio de la ira. Siempre supe, aunque no quisiera reconocérmelo en muchas ocasiones, que existía. Era tan real como lo era yo mismo. Tan real que, sin él, yo no podría _ser_.

—Lo sé. —Antes de continuar ensanchó la sonrisa, enseñando con ella una hilera de dientes que ya no eran amarillentos y picudos, sino blancos y casi perfectos. Mis dientes—. Lo sé porque yo estoy enamorado de ella.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido y aún más furioso que cuando puso en duda mis propios sentimientos. Aunque ahora me ría cuando lo recuerdo, en ese momento me puse celoso. Celoso de algo que, como ya he dicho, trataba de convencerme de que no existía, aunque supiera que lo hacía, de algo que estaba dentro de mí. Pero, sobre todo, celoso del modo en el que me había confesado aquello. Como si fuera un axioma incuestionable. Una verdad universal. Como si fuera, exactamente, la sensación que a veces sentía de que ella _era_ Daphne y yo _era_ Theodore, y de que ambos _éramos_ y _seríamos_. Siempre.

Me asaltó el miedo, y tras él vino el rencor, de que esa sensación la hubiera provocado él, que no fuera lo que yo entendía por mía. ¿Era el Monstruo, acaso, el que ponía en mi cabeza lo único que lograba tranquilizarme con respecto a la situación que tenía con Daphne? ¿Era él el que sabía que todo _sería_ porque nosotros _éramos_?

—Tú crees que quererla significa poseerla. Que implica exclusividad física. Que es algo que te hará mejor. Es ridículo, infantil, efímero. —En un arranque de enfado tiré el espejo sobre la cama y me negué a mirarlo a pesar de seguir tumbado junto a él. Su voz, sin embargo, siguió llegando hasta mis oídos—. ¿Qué harías por estar con ella? ¿Follártela? ¿Esa es la necesidad que sientes? Es tan vulgar que me provoca arcadas. Yo sería capaz de todo. Le haría sangrar solo por pintarme de ella, le rompería todos los huesos para escucharla gritar, la abriría en canal para meterme dentro.

Me desperté con un sobresalto, en la cama de mi habitación, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. El estómago se me había revuelto ante las últimas palabras del Monstruo. Las sentí como una aberración, como la constatación de que era un ser infecto que no debería de existir. Pero aunque esa frase quedara grabada en mi cabeza necesitaría medio año para comprender toda su magnitud, para asumirla.

Para embeberme de ella.

Mi conversación con él había empezado siendo calmada, arrulladora incluso, y se había deformado en la angustia. La cabeza me martilleaba como si estuviera al lado de una fuente de música a un volumen atronador y esta luchara por remover mi cerebro y hacer que mi corazón latiera a su ritmo. Como si sus palabras hubieran tratado de ser la letra de una canción de amor gritada por alguien al que le está sangrando la garganta por el esfuerzo.

Quizá no entendáis la metáfora. Quizá jamás hayáis estado enamorados. Solo os diré, al menos de momento, que para cuando comprendí qué era ese sentimiento descubrí que tenía mucho más que ver con la sangre y el dolor que el propio odio. Que no era, como muchos trataban de representar, como el fuego que calienta agradablemente tu interior. Era hielo. Tan frío que abrasaba y, para cuando lograbas sentir ese calor agónico, ya era demasiado tarde.

Me levanté de la cama cuando dejé de angustiarme por la sensación de asfixia y, sin mirarme al espejo por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir, a quién pudiera mirarme de vuelta, salí por la puerta con una única idea en la cabeza: encontrarla. A medida que iba bajando los escalones que conducían a la sala común la necesidad se fue haciendo más y más acuciante aunque no supiera qué la motivaba. ¿El pavor a lo que acababa de soñar? ¿La necesidad de estar con ella y sentirla mía de una vez por todas? ¿El demostrarle al Monstruo que se equivocaba, que lo que sentía era ya no válido, sino mucho más real que lo que sentía él?

Cuando estuve abajo me fijé en que la sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas había una decena de personas que se dedicaban a dormir, vomitar o se tocarse encima de un sillón. Esquivé botellas y frascos que había por el suelo y corrí hacia fuera, hacia el ruido, recordando lo que me había dicho Malfoy, _"la fiesta será fuera, en las mazmorras, habrá un montón de gente. Incluso los de Durmstrang y Beuxbatons estarán allí"_.

Cuando pasé por el hueco de la pared me recibió el caos.

Me quedé paralizado. Los pasillos de la mazmorra se habían convertido en lo que Malfoy me había prometido: algo grande, algo distinto. Los de sexto y séptimo se habían lucido y, durante muchos años, aquella fiesta fue recordada como la mejor de todas las que se habían celebrado en Slytherin jamás.

Lo primero que noté fue que el oxígeno se había transformado en algo diferente. Una materia pegajosa, prácticamente líquida, que se adhería a mí tanto en el interior como en el exterior. Costaba respirar casi tanto como enfocar la vista por el humo y el sudor vaporizado a causa del bochornoso calor que hacía. Nunca me han gustado las grandes concentraciones de gente, mucho menos cuando no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para emborronarlas y olvidarme de su condición de personas. Pero en aquel momento era tan evidente la gente, _gente_ como concepto, que sentí que me mareaba.

Gente en el suelo, apoyada en las paredes o en otras personas, violando cualquier protocolo referente al espacio personal. Gente que saltaba o bailaba, gente que se besaba o prácticamente se follaba, gente que gritaba. El ruido de las voces quedaba opacado por la estridente música, mecánica, ensordecedora hasta llegar a ser dolorosa. Pero, aun así, ese ruido, esas voces, parecían adherirse a ella. Los gritos, los gemidos, incluso los secretos susurrados se acoplaban con la melodía y daban la impresión de ser un todo. Un todo que era demasiado.

Eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Demasiado. Demasiado agobio, demasiado calor, demasiado nerviosismo, demasiado sobrecogimiento. Demasiada urgencia.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que las mazmorras deberían de haberse silenciado mediante hechizos muy potentes para que ningún profesor hubiera acudido corriendo hasta allí. Era imposible que aquel estruendo no se escuchara hasta en la torre de Astronomía de no haber sido así.

El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado mediante centenares de velas que flotaban en el aire, a unos dos metros por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, lejos del peligro de ser golpeadas. Algunas, sin embargo, estaban apagadas, sumiendo esas zonas en una oscuridad casi absoluta. El suelo, pegajoso por todo lo que se había derramado en él, estaba cubierto de botellas —tanto de alcohol como de pociones—, colillas, prendas de ropa y algún que otro alumno demasiado colocado como para tenerse en pie. Me llamó la atención ver también, esparcidos aquí y allá, lo que parecían huevos de pascua: envueltos en brillantes papeles verdes, de chocolate según los restos que se apreciaban al lado de la puerta que tenía en frente.

Creo que nunca os he descrito las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Es probable que me haya limitado a quejarme de la roca viva que las envuelve o del frío que —a excepción de en esa ocasión— reina allí. Además del hueco que da a nuestra sala común y de algunas estatuas esparcidas aquí y allá, casi no hay cuadros. Deduzco que los distintos directores llegaron a la conclusión de que nadie en su sano juicio querría pasear por ellas. Deduzco, también, el motivo: solo conducían a aulas vacías en las que se apilaba material defectuoso —mesas, sillas y demás trastos inservibles—, a una especie de cárceles —habitáculos pequeños cerrados con rejas— y, claro, a nosotros.

Logré salir de mi estupor gracias a que un grupo que bailaba con las manos alzadas cerca de mí me dio un empujón. Esto hizo que dejara de abrumarme por el conjunto de la fiesta y me fijara en ellos en concreto: dos chicos y tres chicas que parecían saltar al ritmo de mis latidos, latidos que se habían acompasado con el bajo de la canción que atronaba en la estancia. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien bailar ni, por supuesto, la primera vez que veía a tías moverse como zorras al lado de tíos que parecían intentar penetrarlas con la ropa aún puesta. Pero, pese a ello, _eso_ era mucho más. Era _demasiado_. Una de ellas ni siquiera llevaba falda o, si lo hacía, estaba demasiado arrugada hacia arriba, tanto que sus bragas quedaban a la vista. Unas bragas que tenían dentro una mano que no era la de su propietaria. Justo en ese momento un chico de tercero pasó corriendo levantando vestidos con hechizos rápidos de varita al tiempo que se carcajeaba.

Demasiado era decadencia. No era Slytherin. Era más. Era un todo da igual. Era lo que entendí no mucho después como humanidad. Una humanidad pura, sin dejarse mancillar por absurdas normas sociales inventadas por algún mojigato.

El Monstruo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Lo hizo con tranquilidad, como si todo tuviera que ser así. Eso fue lo que me puso en marcha. Tenía que encontrarla, necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que demostrarle que se equivocaba al mismo tiempo que creía tener que salvarla de él. De él, que vivía dentro de mí. Era absurdo pero no me permití pensar en ello. No había tiempo.

Me abrí paso a empujones, agarrando de la ropa de vez en cuando a alguien para arrastrarlo lejos de mi camino. Hubiera corrido pero era algo a todas luces imposible. Cuando logré atravesar el primer tramo y llegar a una zona oscura rocé un par de torsos desnudos e impregnados en sudor —supuse que masculinos— y me hice una idea de lo que estaría pasando allí. Estaba a punto de abandonar ese lugar y torcer a la derecha cuando me choqué contra… nada. Frente a mí no había ninguna puerta o cristal, pero algo me impedía dar siquiera un paso. Tanteé con la mano, aún a oscuras, y me topé contra algo sólido que, al golpearlo, ni siquiera emitía sonido. Frustrado, encendí la varita y al inspeccionar la zona a la luz me cercioré de que el pasillo estaba cortado por una película de color verdoso que parecía líquida. Al otro lado, en ese lado al que no podía pero quería acceder, había muchísima gente y seguramente me hubiera puesto a maldecir ese muro mágico improvisado, frustrado, de no ser por la sorpresa que me supuso el ver una armadura a mi derecha llena de huevos de pascua pegados y… ropa.

Me aproximé. Había zonas de la armadura repletas de esos dulces pero en otras parecían haber sido arrancados, dejando o el hueco que hubieran ocupado los huevos o un trozo del papel con el que estaban envueltos. Además, encima de la cabeza de la coraza había un pantalón y calcetines dispares, igual que vi una falda y un par de sujetadores apoyados en un brazo o una camisa enganchada a los pies. Alumbré el suelo y encontré muchas más prendas, muchísimas más. Extendí la mano hacia la armadura con indecisión: en el mundo mágico nada era lo que parecía y, en Slytherin, aún menos. Antes de que tocara uno de los huevos alguien me abrazó por detrás y me susurró al oído con acento francés:

—_Paga_ _jugag_ hay que _pagag_.

Me giré de golpe para encontrar a la dueña de aquél ronroneo dulzón y me vi a pocos centímetros de una chica rubia y baja, con el pelo corto pegado a la cara por el sudor y el maquillaje corrido enmarcando unos inquietantes ojos negros. Unos ojos cuyos iris tenían que ser marrones pero habían sido sustituidos por las pupilas muchas pociones atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí con aspereza, apartándola de mí con un movimiento brusco del cuerpo.

Ella rio y el sonido se asemejó a un caramelo espeso y pegajoso, de esos que se te pegan al paladar.

—_Abge_ un huevo y _compguébalo_ _pog_ ti mismo.

Hice lo que me dijo, más porque tenía la certeza de que era la clave para traspasar la pared que porque ella me lo hubiera ordenado, y arranqué uno de ellos de la armadura. Cuando lo desenvolví, con urgencia pero desconfiado, solo vi chocolate.

—_Ábgelo_ —repitió la desconocida, sonriendo con astucia.

Al hacerlo comprobé cómo un mensaje en letras brillantes y plateadas se materializaba delante de mí.

"_Una prenda para continuar es el precio que hay que pagar. El dulce es premio y es castigo"._

—¿Qué cojones…?

La chica, que ya no reía pero no borraba la sonrisa, empezó a subirme la camisa sin molestarse en desabrocharla primero. La arrancó de un tirón, haciéndome daño en las orejas, y la arrojó al suelo al tiempo que me arrebataba el dulce y lo dividía en dos partes casi iguales. Se metió una en la boca, sin dejar de mirarme, y dejé que acercara la otra y la metiera en la mía.

No sabía a chocolate. Sabía asquerosamente agrio y no hubieran hecho falta los síntomas posteriores para que me cerciorara de que aquello estaba mezclado con pociones ilegales. Nunca me he quejado de las drogas y no voy a hacerlo ahora, pero es un hecho que los _viajes_ que te proporcionan no son siempre agradables. Y este fue, seguramente, el peor que experimenté jamás. No por los síntomas —los he tenido mucho peores—, sino por la predisposición: cuando me drogo lo hago a sabiendas, con intención de experimentar sensaciones distintas, agradables u horripilantes, da igual, pero queriendo hacerlo. Esa noche ya no es que no quisiera, que no lo hacía, sino que era lo que menos necesitaba cuando la urgencia me instaba a encontrar a Daphne.

En cuanto hube tragado mi parte del huevo la francesa me empujó hacia la barrera, que seguía ahí pero que pude atravesar sin ningún problema.

Entonces, cuando apenas hube dado dos pasos, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Lento, muy lento, y borroso. Las figuras con las que me chocaba, ya no por urgencia sino por falta de equilibrio, parecían agrandarse y empequeñecerse, como si ante mis ojos hubiera una lente cóncava que lo deformara todo.

Me apoyé en una reja que había en la pared y el tiempo se desdibujó. La música me perforaba por dentro, rebotando en todos mis órganos y amenazando con reventarlos. Sentí que la canción no acababa nunca, angustiándome. Hasta ese momento nunca había puesto trabas a la hora de beber o colocarme, siempre me había parecido que era un buen momento para hacerlo, y fue en ese instante en el que comprendí aquello que se solía decir, ese _"nunca lo hagas si estás rallado por algo porque se volverá insoportable"_.

Volví a hacerlo cuando no debía, por supuesto, igual que volví a arrepentirme y prometer que no pasaría de nuevo. No sé si eso era debido a mi condición de adolescente o a mis ganas de sentir lo que fuera con tal de sentir algo. El caso es que en esa mazmorra, con la cabeza embotada, había olvidado por completo qué era lo que me había llevado hasta allí. No visualizaba ni al Monstruo ni a sus amenazas, ni siquiera a Daphne, pero sabía que había algo. Fue el saber que tenía algo que hacer y el no saber qué era, junto al necesitar saber qué era, lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Empezó a costarme respirar. Inspiraba tratando de llenar los pulmones y espiraba tratando de vaciarme de la desesperanza que se me atoraba en la garganta. Sin conseguirlo. Me hubiera dado un ataque de ansiedad propiciado por mi propia gilipollez si alguien no se hubiera arrodillado delante de mí. No sé quién fue, ni siquiera sé si era un chico o una chica, solo sé que cuando me agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón y comenzó a lamerme desde el ombligo hasta el pecho la congoja desapareció. Olvidé que había olvidado algo y me centré únicamente en la sensación que, por cierto, distaba mucho de ser agradable. Era algo espeso, incómodo y extrañamente perenne. Sentí que aquella persona llevaba años dejándome un reguero de saliva tibia y pegajosa en el torso. Llegó un punto, no sé si a los pocos segundos o a los muchos minutos, en el que creí que mi piel se deformaría bajo ese contacto molesto, como si en vez de estar cubierto de baba lo hubiera estado de ácido.

Entonces todo fue fácil: un problema inmediato que era sencillo de solucionar.

No me paré a comprobar el sexo de quien había hecho eso. No me importaba. Lo empujé y salí de allí trastabillando. No había avanzado ni diez metros cuando dos chicas me agarraron por los brazos y me arrastraron hacia una puerta, empotrándome en ella y haciéndome un daño que no sentiría hasta el día después en la cabeza.

—Te necesitamos —dijo una.

—Hay que pagar para lograr —dijo la otra con una cara de angustia que no hacía juego con su mano, que se había parado sobre la bragueta del pantalón.

Mientras una me masajeaba la polla de manera arrítmica, casi ida, la otra me agarró violentamente del pelo para bajarme la cabeza hasta la altura de la suya. Sin mediar palabra, me besó. Fue algo empalagoso y lento, o tal vez solo fuera yo el que lo percibía, como todo, de forma distorsionada. Sabía a tabaco y a limón pero, sobre todo, a absurdo.

—Ya no te necesitamos. Fuera —exigió la que hasta hace poco tenía la lengua en mi boca.

La otra, con la mano ya dentro de mi pantalón tras haber desabrochado la bragueta sin que me diera cuenta, hizo un mohín y objetó:

—Podría ser divertido. ¿Por qué no dejamos que venga con nosotras?

La puerta sobre la que me había apoyado se había abierto sola, seguramente tras romperse el hechizo del huevo que la custodiaba —deduje que a causa del beso que había recibido—, así que cuando ambas Slytherin se enzarzaron en una pelea que empezó a gritos y terminó con arañazos y tirones de pelo, me caí de espaldas.

Salí gateando de allí, recibiendo varios pisotones en las manos, y me dejé caer bocarriba en el suelo. Hubiera permanecido allí, sin camiseta, sudado y tremendamente colocado si no hubiera sido por Parkinson. Se colocó de pie, encima de mí, con las piernas a ambos lados de mi costado, permitiéndome sin pretenderlo que le viera las bragas que llevaba bajo un vestido demasiado corto. Las recuerdo porque su imagen pareció congelarse en mi cabeza. Es uno de los efectos que no me gustan de las drogas: graban a puñaladas palabras o acontecimientos sin permitir que escojas cuáles son. Seguramente esa noche ocurrieran decenas de cosas que me hubiera gustado recordar a la mañana siguiente pero, por desgracia, solo unas pocas sobrevivieron.

Esa chica menuda, que se inclinó hasta casi rozar nariz con nariz, apoyando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza para mantener el equilibrio y tapándonos con su cortina de pelo oscuro de ojos indiscretos, fue una de las supervivientes.

Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, y miento si digo que no me gusta repetirlo: nunca nos hemos llevado bien. En la mayoría de las ocasiones nos hemos aborrecido y hemos luchado por demostrarlo.

Lo que no he dicho muchas veces y dudo que tenga ganas de repetir en adelante fue que, en una noche, esa noche, se convirtió en mi amiga. En mi Monstruo cuando el mío me dejó solo.

—Ser infecto y despreciable —murmuró a través de una enorme y horripilante sonrisa.

Alcé ambas cejas y me fijé en que se le marcaban los pezones a través del vestido. Su prenda seguramente hubiera sido el sujetador. Me pregunté por qué nadie habría dejado un zapato o un calcetín y estallé en carcajadas que se descontrolaron cada vez más. Eso era Slytherin: un puñado de adolescentes oprimidos y cabreados con la sociedad, obviamente nadie iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ahogarse en la decadencia entregando un mísero e inofensivo calcetín.

Parkinson debió de pensar que me reía con su insulto, así que rio conmigo y, del esfuerzo que le suponía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo —reír y sujetarse— cayó encima de mí, haciendo que chocáramos las frentes de manera dolorosa.

—¿Estás empalmado?

¿Lo estaba? No tenía ni idea. Si era cierto, lo que puedo asegurar es que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Parkinson intentó demostrar con esa pregunta la aversión que sentía hacia el hecho, pero no ocultó demasiado bien la sorpresa. Me pregunté si en el fondo no le halagaría la posibilidad de que mi polla hubiera decidido saludarla a ella —si es que había sido así—. También creí entender algo en lo que nunca me había parado a pesar demasiado: que le pareciera extraño que un chico pudiera excitarse por tenerla encima. En cierto modo comprendía ese complejo de inferioridad: alguien que se ha pasado la vida pegada a las suelas de Daphne Greengrass, a la sombra de un montón de miradas que nunca se posaban en ella, alguien que se había desvivido por un tío que era capaz de perderla con tal de no variar la opinión que los demás tenían de él, no debía de considerarse merecedora de atención masculina.

Quizá fue eso lo que me llevó a no tratar de humillarla alegando que por supuesto que no estaba empalmado por su causa. O quizá no me apeteciera enzarzarme en una pelea.

—¿Qué más da? —respondí haciendo el amago de encogerme de hombros a pesar de no poder moverme demasiado con ella repantingada encima.

—Ya. Oye, ¿has visto a Blaise?

Negué con la cabeza, chocando mi nariz con la suya porque, no sé por qué, la morena no había tenido a bien ya no incorporarse, sino siquiera apartar la cara de la mía más de dos centímetros.

—Yo busco a Daphne.

Volví a comprenderlo en ese instante, no sé si por la asociación de la morena a la otra Slytherin —Parkinson cuando hablaba conmigo solía sacar únicamente el tema de su amiga a colación— o porque ese choque absurdo me había despejado. Buscaba a Daphne. Iba a encontrarla y a demostrarle a ella, al Monstruo y a mí qué era lo que sentía.

Algo en los ojos de Parkinson se iluminó, algo que logró incluso traspasar ese velo similar a las cataratas que enturbia la mirada de los que van muy borrachos. Entonces, con mucho esfuerzo y mucha ayuda por mi parte, logró ponerse en pie. Cuando lo hizo, tras limpiarse el vestido aunque no fuera capaz ni de verlo, me dijo mirándome desde arriba:

—Muy bien. Búscala. Y encuéntrala.

Se despidió con una patada —ahí me percaté de que estaba descalza— suave en el costado y se internó entre la marea de cuerpos.

Sé que muchas otras cosas pasaron hasta que di con Daphne. Recuerdo que tuve que comer más huevos y vender mi integridad en varias ocasiones para avanzar en el camino. Cuando pienso en ese trayecto las imágenes pasan a toda velocidad por mi mente, inconexas y desdibujadas. Me veo cayendo, corriendo o incluso esperando apoyado contra una pared. Me escucho gritando su nombre, riendo o balbuceando incoherencias junto a otros. Recuerdo a Adrian Pucey tratando de alcanzar a Tracey Davis; a Crabbe llorando y hecho un ovillo en el suelo al lado de Malfoy, que lo velaba sentado a su derecha con los labios apretados; a una chica fingiendo orgasmos con las lágrimas rodando hasta la barbilla.

Recuerdo cómo a medida que continuaba por esa laberíntica mazmorra la multitud iba desapareciendo, como si todos trataran de quedarse el máximo tiempo posible en los primeros corredores, donde las cosas aún eran divertidas. Nadie quería avanzar hasta el fondo, hasta aquellos pasillos en los que seguía haciendo frío y aguardaba la verdad.

Recuerdo que yo sí lo hice para encontrarme con ella. Con Daphne, con la verdad y con el frío.

También recuerdo que fue el Monstruo el que la localizó. Yo, después de la última poción, hubiera sido incapaz de haberme movido por mí mismo si él no hubiera tirado de mis piernas, haciendo sangrar cada articulación. Estaba prácticamente ciego, sordo y mudo. Resollaba por el esfuerzo de luchar contra tirarme al suelo y dejar que todo pasara, me movía dando tumbos, chocando contra las pocas personas a las que encontraba y contra las paredes y el suelo cuando tropezaba. Cuando eso sucedía me desgarraba la piel con la roca y dejaba promesas de moratones por los golpes. Pero no lo sentía. No sentía nada.

Él sí.

Ahora sé que la hubiera encontrado en cualquier sitio, que se sentía atraído hacia ella de una forma antinatural. No como si fueran dos imanes, sino como algo más abstracto y por ello más inapelable. Como una causa y una consecuencia.

La olí dentro de mí y el recuerdo de su champú de menta casi me hacía cosquillear la nariz. La escuché en la parte trasera de mi alma, riendo para él. Vi su fantasma frente a mí apartándose para impedir que la rozara cada vez que extendía una mano. Estiraba los dedos deseando que los huesos se desencajaran para tratar de ganar los centímetros que me separaban de ella, seguro de que ese dolor sería lo que ella necesitaba para dejarse cazar.

Y, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, llegué a una puerta y todo lo demás desapareció. Era una puerta enorme, de madera oscura y vieja, con una argolla destrozada por la carcoma a modo de picaporte. Ningún sonido procedente de la habitación que custodiaba traspasaba hasta el otro lado pero, pese a todo, me paré frente a ella. Todo me llevó a ella.

No sé quién sería hoy de no haber abierto esa puerta. Estoy seguro de que la misma persona pues ahora entiendo que era inevitable convertirme en quién soy. Sin embargo es posible que de no haber descubierto los secretos que se escondían al otro lado hubiera tardado más tiempo en darme cuenta.

Muchas cosas acabaron en esa puerta y otras muchas empezaron. Tras ella ya no sería capaz de obtener recuerdos felices para formar un _patronus_ pero, tal y como el Monstruo prometió, podría entender. Entenderlo a él, a mí y a ella.

No creo que el Monstruo supiera lo que había al otro lado, supongo que es imposible. Lo que sí sé es que él sabía que pasaría. Que tenía que pasar. Y que yo no lo comprendería.

Mi mano tanteó la madera astillada hasta dar con la argolla y se agarró a ella como pudo. Estaba fría y húmeda y, sin entenderlo, la asocié a aquel picaporte que había asido en sueños, el que estaba cubierto de sangre y daba al despacho de mi padre. Otra de las puertas que me condujo hacia la verdad. La última de ellas.

La que no permanecería mucho más tiempo cerrada.

La puerta se abría hacia dentro y cuando apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo contra ella y comenzó a ceder no hubo ningún ruido teatral que enmarcara lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado. Los goznes no chirriaron, como si contuvieran el aliento.

Ya no cupo lugar para volverse atrás.

No vi cómo era la habitación ni qué había allí además de ellos. No importaba si tenía ventanas o muebles viejos apilados contra las paredes. Ni siquiera me hubiera fijado de haber habido una multitud observándolos.

Ellos. Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass.

Él, desnudo, tumbado bocarriba en el suelo. Ella, igualmente desnuda, a horcajadas sobre él.

Follando.

Antes de que mi corazón se hiciera añicos, el tiempo se detuvo entre un pálpito y otro. No como cuando una droga ralentiza tus movimientos y tu percepción, sino como cuando tu cerebro decide esculpir una imagen, un concepto, en tu interior. Se toma su tiempo, como un artista que necesita memorizar cada detalle antes de pintar un cuadro.

El lienzo que había escogido mi cerebro era mi alma, la pintura mi sangre y el lugar que había destinado para colgar su obra el hueco que iba a dejar mi corazón.

Antes de que estallara y dejara ese hueco, empezó a sudar a causa de que todo lo que había guardado dentro de él empezara a arder. Mis sentimientos por Daphne aprendidos de memoria; la esperanza de que todo fuera a salir bien, pues así era como creí que debía ser; ese chico que le prometió a una niña demasiado guapa que estaría con ella para siempre.

El sudor que lo cubría se helaba al contacto con la realidad, una realidad que mi cerebro guardaba con mimo, como si de fotografías se tratara. Se tomó la eternidad que existía entre un latido y otro para recoger los detalles. La cara de Daphne antes de convertirse de nuevo en Greengrass, una mueca de horror que se me antojó preciosa, perfecta; la de Zabini, que permaneció de lado y con una mejilla aplastada contra el suelo, sin mirarme pero sabiendo que estaba ahí. Los ojos de ella abiertos y casi sin ver, los de él cerrados y aun así viendo. La sangre, la desagradable constatación de una virginidad que siempre creí que me pertenecería, manchando la cara interna de los muslos de la Slytherin. La sangre con la que deseé haber escrito nuestra historia. El final del principio y el principio de todo lo demás.

Y entonces, con el sudor congelado en torno a mi corazón, se acabó el tiempo. El cuadro estaba completo, el concepto inmortalizado. Volvió a palpitar y, al hacerlo, estalló en mil pedazos. Esos fragmentos, congelados, restallaron en mi interior y sentí que toda mi piel vibró tras ese latido.

—Theodore, por favor…

Greengrass lloró. Esas lágrimas producto de la inevitabilidad trataron de borrar sin conseguirlo las que habían salido antes a causa de su virginidad rota. La voz le salió quebrada, como si algún trozo perdido de mi corazón se hubiera colado en su garganta y la hubiera arañado.

Si no hubiera sido por el Monstruo no sé qué hubiera hecho. Quizá quedarme anclado a esa puerta, a esa verdad, en estado catatónico. Quizá ponerme a gritar. Quizá preguntar el porqué. Pero él tomó el control durante unos segundos, como lo tomaría a partir de ese momento muchas otras veces, y tiró de mi piel hasta esbozar una sonrisa.

No era una sonrisa irónica. Tampoco una que dibujara el perdón o la condena. Era tras la que se encerraba una obviedad, algo que nunca había supuesto una sorpresa.

Porque él lo sabía y se lo trataba de demostrar a ella. Él lo entendía.

Contrajo los músculos de mi brazo e insufló la fuerza necesaria como para que tirara de esa puerta y volviera a cerrarla. No había más que ver allí una vez lo habías visto todo. Y todo era tanto, era _demasiado_. Como esa noche. Como nosotros.

Y cuando la madera restalló contra el dintel, cuando encerré su secreto, ahora también mío, en una habitación perdida de un pasillo olvidado, el Monstruo me abandonó.

Ese fue el día en el que me dejó solo por última vez.

* * *

**NOTA**.

¿Lo veis? No me he ido, nunca he podido hacerlo.

Reconozco, eso sí, que me ha costado encontrarme. Me perdí a través de los desengaños hasta que llegué a una sonrisa enorme. Y entonces sentí que no podía escribir más porque ya no era infeliz.

Y entonces vosotros, y ella, me recordasteis que podía. Que debía. Que lo haría.

Gracias a todos. Y gracias a ti, Källa.

Prometo contestaros a los reviews a partir de ahora y lamento dejar colgados todos los que recibí desde el año pasado hasta este momento: estoy al final del último curso de mi carrera y sobrepasada por toda la mierda que tengo que hacer para aprobar, no tengo tiempo ni para agobiarme. Pero sabed que me habéis arrastrado de vuelta. Y que os adoro.

Espero que este capítulo (hola, 38 páginas) os haya gustado a pesar de ser tan raro. Espero que hayáis entendido cosas y no hayáis entendido otras. Tan pronto como pueda volveré para resolver interrogantes y, como siempre, plantear otros tantos.

Un muac, queridos.


End file.
